<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amor do Passado by Miyusamaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216008">Amor do Passado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyusamaki/pseuds/Miyusamaki'>Miyusamaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:23:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyusamaki/pseuds/Miyusamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tudo se passa por Susuka Himoto, uma garota sem passado ou futuro, não se lembrar do seu passado era doloroso, não saber quem você era ou de onde veio, era um pesadelo. Quando criança viveu na ilha da baleia com Gon, agora, ela era uma Hunter igual ao seus amigos.Foi aí que ela se reencontrou com ele, a pessoa que amava muito no passado, mas como ela saberia disso se não se lembrava do passado? <br/>      Ele, Killua Zoldyck, filho de um assassino muito perigoso, faz parte da família mais perigosa do mundo. Ele aos 12 anos fez o teste Hunter onde conheceu seus amigos (Gon, kurapika, Leorio e Susuka). Foi aí que eles se reencontraram mais uma vez.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sonho x Reencontro x Passado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonho on</p><p>"Hum... Onde estou?"</p><p>   Olhava para a paisagem ao meu redor, eu me sentia livre, segura... Via uma mansão na floresta onde se encontra um jardim com muitas flores ao seu redor. Vi uma mulher e um homem vendo o bebê, a mulher segurando um bebê no colo, ela sorria lindamente  para o bebê, e foi aí que pensei: " é aqui onde eu nasci? O que está acontecendo?...".</p><p>Todo aquela paisagem estava se desfazendo aos pedaços com o tempo que se passava e quando já vi novamente estava num lugar totalmente diferente, vi terror por todos os lados, não tinha alegria ou felicidade, só havia o nada em plena noite. Sem perceber estava chorando e gritando por ajuda, eu pedia mentalmente: "Por favor pare! Não aguento mais, não quero me lembrar! Não quero! Por favor... Me ajude... Alguém...."</p><p>   Foi quando alguém estendeu a mão para mim .Sem pensar duas vezes segurei aquela mão gelada ,por até ser que eu não saiba quem era aquela pessoa mais me sentia tão feliz perto dele. Ele parecia te cabelos prateados junto com uma pele branca, parecia bem forte quando segurou minha mão, a melhor parte iria acontecer mais só que eu acordei no momento em que isso iria acontecer.</p><p>   Sonho off</p><p>Susuka on</p><p>   Acordo rapidamente, ouço a voz da tia mito falando para eu me levantar e me arrumar para poder ajudar a arrumar a casa. Como sempre tinha a rotina de sempre, eu me levanto e vou tomar banho, depois do banho fui me vesti eu vesti um vestido bem simples e uma bota. Eu então saio do quarto e vou indo para a cozinha onde estava vovó e tia mito:</p><p>Mito: Susuka vá acordar o Gon, por favor. Ele precisa sair bem cedo hoje para pescar aquele peixe.</p><p>Eu: Hai! Tia mito - chamo</p><p>Mito: se for para falar do exame Hunter, você NÃO pode ir!</p><p>Eu: Por favor!!!- peço- Eu vou com o Gon! Eu vou pedir nada!!!</p><p>Mito:- respira fundo- está bem.</p><p>Eu: obrigada mito-san!</p><p>Eu subi as escadas rapidamente e fui direto aí quarto do Gon. Bati na porta a fui acordar ele:</p><p>Eu: Gon! Acorda!!!</p><p>Gon: Só mais um minutinho!</p><p>Eu: não!!! Você tem que pegar aquele peixe!!!</p><p>Gon: tá bom! Eu vou!</p><p>Com o tempo Gon se arrumou e saiu do evasão para pescar o peixe, quando chegou logo em casa ele trouxe o peixe igual a vez  que Ging (pai de Gon) pescou, nós ficamos muitos felizes e no dia interior iria sair com ele para a cidade grande para fazer do teste Hunter.</p><p>    --quebra de tempo--</p><p>Já era de manhã e logo já parecia animado para se tornar um hunter, eu também estava muito animada para fazer o teste, mais eu não tinha aquele tipo de poder que os Hunters tem, eu acho. Nos nos despedirmos de tia mito e da vovó e fomos de barco para a cidade. Quando entramos no barco, nos conhecemos Leorio e Kurapika, eles não falavam muito. No caminho eu ficava vendo a paisagem.</p><p>  Eu pensava naquele sonho que tive ontem e qual era o significado dele para mim:</p><p>_ o que era aquele sonho?... Uma lembrança ou foi minha imaginação?</p><p>G: que sonho Susuka?</p><p>_hum?! Gon! O que foi?</p><p>G: nada, melhor vc entrar daqui a pouco terá uma tempestade.</p><p>_m-mas o seu está limpo!</p><p>G: pode parecer mais vai chover.</p><p>_ta bom, eu entro.</p><p>  O que Gon falou aconteceu, choveu muito, quer dizer ocorreu uma tempestade .Todas as pessoas do barco estavam se enjoando mas só Kurapika, gon, Leorio e eu que não nos enviamos. Logo vi um homem do barco que parecia ser o capitão olhando nós como estivesse nos avaliamos. <br/>    O homem depois de um tempo nos chamou para sua cabine e nos perguntou por que queríamos ser Hunters e eu respondi, disse que era para eu poder descobrir sobre meu passado por causa que o teste Hunter pode está ligado a minha história, meio que isso. Mas quando o homem perguntou ao Kurapika ele não respondeu aí Leorio se meteu numa maior briga com ele lá fora, no meio da tempestade, no meio disso tudo Gon foi ver o que iria acontecer e eu o acompanhei:</p><p>_gon espera!</p><p>G:fique aqui Susuka.</p><p>_ não mesmo!</p><p>Quando chegamos um raio acertou um dos Lemes e a madeira iria cair em mim:</p><p>G: Susuka cuidado!!!</p><p>_ "o que irei fazer?"</p><p>Foi então que em um segundo uma vez veio a minha mente que me mandava correr: "Himeka corra!". Eu então corro em um segundo, parecia te ele teletransportado para o outro lado seguro.</p><p>G: Susuka, você está bem?!</p><p>_sim, mais não a tempo! O marinheiro Gon!</p><p>Aponto para o garoto que iria sair do navio, mas ele é segurado por Leorio,Kurapika e Gon</p><p>_gracas a Deus...</p><p>Em toda viagem me sentia vijiada por alguém mais ignorei.</p><p>--quebra de tempo--</p><p>Nos estavamos no teste Hunter, era aumento lugar escuro que parecia a entrada de um esgoto. Tinha até um cara que não cheirava bem, era melhor para mim ter deixado ele longe de mim... Um cara entrega a plaquinha com o número, o meu era 410.</p><p>No fim de tudo tínhamos chegado para o exame, mais me surpreendeu ao vêr um garoto do meu sonho... Não sabia quem era mas algo dizia para eu conhecê-lo... A única cá palavra que saiu da minha boca foi:</p><p>_killua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Desafio x Visão x Socorro part. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua on</p><p>Estava passando entre os caras que me circulavam enquanto bebia o outro refri envenenado que um cara me deu, bem, ainda bem que sou imuni a veneno. Antes de mais algum passo eu dar, vi uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, ela parecia bem familiar para mim mas não a reconhecia bem. No momento como esse ,minha boca fala um nome que desconhecia:</p><p>_ Himeka...</p><p>Não sabia  quem era e não queria saber,então saio de lá e ando por aí, ligando para o nada</p><p>Não sabia quem era e não queria saber,então saio de lá e ando por aí, ligando para o nada.</p><p>Killua off</p><p>Susuka on</p><p>Olhei para ele, fiquei pensando: "quem seria ele?" mas não me lembrava. Por conhecidencia ele lembrava o garoto do meu sonho e pensei: "será que é ele?!" .Por um momento ele olhou nos meus olhos ,o que me fez olhar para o outro lado, eu não queria chamar a atenção dele.</p><p>Voltei para o terra quando Gon me caticou:</p><p>G: Susuka acorda!</p><p>_hum? Gon? Que foi?</p><p>G: a pessoa que irá fazer a primeira fase do teste está aqui!</p><p>_hai,hai...</p><p>O homem de cabelo branco e com um bigodao falou para nós o seguir, quer dizer, no final acabamos correndo.Ja faz um tempão desde a última vez que corri e me sentia um pouco cansada mas minha energia voltou por causa do ânimo do Gon:</p><p>G: não desista Susuka!!!</p><p>_ não precisa me dizer Gon! Eu sei muito bem correr!!!</p><p>G: então corre.</p><p>Como ele disse, eu e ele corremos. Foi quando vi o garoto de antes estava perto de nós e Leorio como sempre, fala alguma coisa:</p><p>L: ei garoto! Não pode andar de skate! É pra correr!</p><p>?: Ninguém me disse que não poderia andar de skate.</p><p>L: moleque!</p><p>Foi quando Gon entrou na conversa:</p><p>G: É muito melhor correr, é muito divertido!</p><p>Ele olhou para Gon e viu como ele estava feliz.Deu para perceber que ele ficou interessado no Gon, pelo jeito que ele era. O garoto de cabelo prateado logo disse:</p><p>?: Que saber, acho que irei correr.-colocou o skate nas Costas- Qual é seu nome?</p><p>G: Gon Freccks</p><p>K: Me chamo Killua.</p><p>Killua olhou para mim, ele logo correu devagar para me alcançar e então perguntou:</p><p>K: Qual é o seu nome?</p><p>_ Me chamo Susuka, sou a irmã de Gon!</p><p>K: ... Vamos correr, junto com o Gon?- ele sorri</p><p>_hai!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Desafio x Visão x Socorro part. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Já faz um longo tempo desde que corríamos naquele túnel,pessoas já estavam desistindo e caindo de cansaço no chão. Eu percebi que Kurapika e Leorio corriam juntos, fiquei preocupada com Leorio, que estava ao ponto de desistir... Sem mesmo Gon ou Killua perceberem eu corri mais devagar para onde Leorio estava e disse:</p><p>_ Leorio, não desisti! Estamos quase chegando! Me diz uma coisa, por que está fazendo o teste Hunter?!</p><p>Leorio estava quase fechando os olhos mais quando o animei, ele logo se recompoz. Ele correu mais rápido que eu, como se fosse um leorpado atraz de uma presa para se alimentar, fiquei feliz ao saber que ele se recompoz. Quando ele corria ouvir ele dizer uma palavra que nunca imaginaria que ele diria:</p><p>Leorio: obrigado...</p><p>    O mais engraçado foi ver a cara do pessoal, eles ficaram chocados ao verem correndo na frente deles        <br/>    O mais engraçado foi ver a cara do pessoal, eles ficaram chocados ao verem correndo na frente deles. Eu logo percorri o caminho no aula seguia, foi quando percebi que estava bem atrás de todo mundo, logo corri quase caindo do chão com minha pressa.</p><p>  Quando voltei perto dos meninos, Gon logo veio atrás de mim:</p><p>Gon: Susuka, você está cansada?</p><p>_ Não! Eu estou bem, essa correria não vai me fazer mal. Não é nada comparado a percorrer toda a ilha da baleia, se lembra?</p><p>Gon:  Claro, naquele dia nós apostamos corrida por toda a ilha e eu acabei perdendo!- faz cara de choram</p><p>_ Mais foi legal! Nesse dia a gente se divertiu!</p><p>Gon: Foi um dos momentos mais legais que nos tivemos na infância!</p><p>_ foi...</p><p>  Gon soube que não estava mais a fim de falar com ele quando mencionou a palavra infância , por causa que nunca tive isso e não considerava os momentos com a tia mito, a vovó e o Gon como "infância". Aquilo era momentos felizes que tive lá, eu chamava aquilo de lar.</p><p> Aquilo era momentos felizes que tive lá, eu chamava aquilo de lar<br/>Gon logo me acordou do mundo da lua e me alegrou. Ele disse o seguinte:</p><p>Gon: Vamos fazer uma aposta!</p><p>_ Vamos!</p><p>Gon: Quem chegar primeiro no portão terá que cumprir uma aposta da pessoa! Se eu ganhar, realizará qualquer desejo que eu pedir!</p><p>- ok, mas... Se eu ganhar quero que você me sirva por um dia!</p><p> </p><p>Killua Pov's</p><p>Eu tava correndo normalmente, quando vi a animação daqueles dois: Susuka e Gon. Fiquei muito curioso no que eles falavam então logo ouvir a palavra desejo, quando Susuka falou: "... Se eu ganhar quero que vc me sirva por um dia!" . Quando ouvi aquilo fiquei muito interessado com isso e disse:</p><p>_ eu tô nessa!</p><p>Susuka: tudo bem, então, qual o seu desejo?</p><p>_ Se eu conseguir isso quero que vc me obedeça por um mês  - disse apontando para ela-</p><p>Susuka: eu?!!!</p><p>Susuka Pov's</p><p>Fiquei muito surpresa com isso, eu não sabia que ele ia pedir isso, eu não tinha outra opção a não ser aceitar isso. Eu falei logo com firmeza para ele:</p><p>_ pode apostar que vou ganhar!</p><p>Killua: vamos ver...</p><p>Ele logo ficou calado e começou a correr rapidamente igual a Gon. Eu logo dei um pé para traz e corri o mais rápido que pode e logo me esqueci de Leorio e Kurapika, que estavam atrás de mim.</p><p>A corrida ia intensamente só que quando eu percebi, via que Gon e killua venceram, chegaram na saída primeiro do eu... Fiquei triste por ter perdido e agora teria que realizar o desejo de killua e Gon por um longo dia ou até mesmo um longo tempo...</p><p>_ Agora eu tenho que fazer do que eles mandarem para mim, aff! Agora ferrou meu lado!</p><p>A corrida já tinha acabado e estavamos numa floresta tensa com os outros competidores no teste Hunter, alguns até ficaram para traz mas não me importei com isso.</p><p>Percebi que killua estava bem perto de mim junto com Gon, eles então falam sobre a aposta:</p><p>Gon: quero que vc pague meu almoço!</p><p>_ hai...</p><p>  Logo me preparei pelo o que killua ia dizer:</p><p>Killua:  já sabe o que pedir, certo?</p><p>_ por que tenho que te obedecer por um mês? Não podia ser por  um dia?- pedi-lhe</p><p>Killua: não... Não teria graça.</p><p>_ Que graça?!</p><p>Killua: shi... O monitor vai falar.</p><p>Ele disse que continuaria a caminhada até a 2 fase em que iríamos fazer, também falou que devíamos ter cuidado com o caminho, o lugar onde estávamos era tipo um parque com animais mágicos e perigosos e podíamos morrer. Quando acabou de falar logo caminhou com Gon ao seu lado, eu estava preocupada com Leorio e Kurapika, queria saber como eles estavam...</p><p>Enquanto eu corria, uma névoa apareceu por todo lugar, deixando eu ver só as sombras ou uns vultos das pessoas, eu estava sozinha, nem sequer percebi que estava separada de Gon e Killua. Eu me perguntava: "e Agora? O que eu faço? Grito por eles ou continuo sem eles?".</p><p>Eu não pude escolher essas opções por que logo na minha frente aparece um monstro na minha frente, eu não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, estava paralisada. Era um monstro que parecia mais um dragão do que um monstro hardware , era bem parecido com um dragão para mim e eu já via em livros esse monstro, dizia que era uns dos mais perigosos do mundo e que aparecia a cada 100 anos, era louca ao conhecer e ele vem logo na minha frente querendo me devorar!</p><p>Eu corro pelo outro lado para escapar mais não consigo de jeito nenhum, com sua pata ele machuca minha perna:</p><p>_aí!!!</p><p>Doía muito, mais não desisti! Eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser lutar com ele. Em meu cabelo tinha um broche que tinha ganhado de Gon, como presente. Peguei o broche que era afiado como uma faca e atirei logo para a garganta daquele monstro, que era o lugar mais  frágil dele, estudei sobre isso.</p><p>Era estranho para mim matar um ser vivo, eu choraria agora por esse monstro mais não podia, mesmo que quisesse nenhuma lágrima queria sair, não senti a nenhuma emoção naquele momento<br/>Era estranho para mim matar um ser vivo, eu choraria agora por esse monstro mais não podia, mesmo que quisesse nenhuma lágrima queria sair, não senti a nenhuma emoção naquele momento. Teria que me lembrar que morte é uma coisa horrível, não gostava.</p><p>Killua Pov's</p><p>Eu não encontrava Susuka em nenhum lugar, eu e Gon seguiamos em frente para chegarmos até a segunda fase e estava preocupado com essa névoa ao nosso redor. Gon parecia feliz mas no fundo...</p><p>Veio animais a nossa volta mais conseguimos derrota-los com facilidade e continua nos a caminhar:</p><p>_ Gon eu vou por outro caminho, pode ir sozinho agora?</p><p>Gon: Vá! Acha a Susuka por mim, aquela cabeça oca sempre nas nuvens...</p><p>_ Gon... Okks! Bye!!!</p><p>Gon: bye!!!</p><p>Eu vou há outro caminho atrás dela, enquanto caminhava ouvi algo que meche comigo, uma voz dizia: " killua... Ajude minha onni-chan...". Era voz de uma menina que dava para reconhecer que era criança. Eu não me importei com isso e continuei caminho a procura dela. Na procura vejo um bracelete no chão:</p><p>Era prateado com pedras azuis, era lindo e me lembro da Susuka usar isso no teste da primeira fase. Pego o bracelete e coloco no meu bolso.</p><p>Finalmente encontrei ela, tinha um monstro morto na sua frente e ela estava machuca da na sua perna perna esquerda, dava para ver, sangrava muito. Ela estava a ponto de desmaiar e cair no chão mas eu a pego rapidamente:</p><p>_ Himeka!!!!</p><p>Eu pensei por um momento: "eu novamente digo esse nome, por que estou familiarizado com esse nome? Quem é ela realmente? "<br/>Eu pensei por um momento: "eu novamente digo esse nome, por que estou familiarizado com esse nome? Quem é ela realmente? "</p><p>Susuka Pov's</p><p>Estava a ponto de desmaiar e cair no chão e pensava que iria morrer naquele momento, mais senti umas mãos quentes que me fizeram me sentir confortável naquele momento. Eu abro os olhos confortávelmente e vejo que era a pessoa que me fez corar pela primeira vez: killua Zoldyck.</p><p>Em seus braços vi que estava preocupado comigo:</p><p>_ killua...</p><p>Killua: o que ouve?! Está bem?!</p><p>_ estou... Só estou um pouco cansada...</p><p>Killua: baka.</p><p>_ é... Eu sei....</p><p>Ele sem falar nada arranca uma parte da mangá do meu casaco e cobre minha perna esquerda, onde estava a ferida, ele me ajudou a colocar. Quando termina, ele me leva no estilo noiva, em seus braços...</p><p>Killua: vamos para o pessoal...</p><p>_ hai...</p><p>Killua: se segure!</p><p>Eu os segurei firminente e seu pescoço para eu não cair ou algo assim. Foi bem tranquilo enquanto íamos para a segunda fase. O  tempo não passava nem um pouco, me sentia bem naquele momento e queria que continuasse para sempre, ao seus braços. Por incrível que pareça, eu me senti bem ao seu lado, parece que o conheço a anos, melhor ainda, a séculos. Mais... Tinha dúvidas do que ele poderia ser para mim nesse momento: Um amigo ou mais que um amigo??? Não sei.</p><p>Esqueci completamente do que se passava ao meu redor, eu relaxei e acabei adormecendo nos seus braços:</p><p>Esqueci completamente do que se passava ao meu redor, eu relaxei e acabei adormecendo nos seus braços:<br/>Antes mesmo de adormecer, ouvi uma coisa que me fez relaxar aínda mais. Ele disse:</p><p>Killua: Irei te proteger, não vai acontecer mais...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Passado x Sonho x Jogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon Pov's</p><p>Já passou muito tempo desde a hora em que killua foi a procura de Susuka. Eu também estava preocupada com ela naquele momento, que eu saiba, ela só está fazendo este teste para saber se seu passado tem alguma ligação a associação hunter e não queria que ela se machuca-se.</p><p>_ aquela cabeça de ovo!</p><p>Já estava quase acabando a caminhada, dava para ver. Foi quando vi Hisoka na minha frente, onde Leorio e Kurapika estavam. Sem perceber cada um vai para um lado diferente mas Leorio volta e tenta enfrentar ele mais acaba desmaiando, eu queria ajudar ele então vou até lá...</p><p>Killua Pov's</p><p>Susuka dormia nos meus braços, pensei que se ela machucou a perna não teria como ela andar até a segunda fase. Mas também, como ela está ,acho que ela não conseguira passar nas outras fases, estava preocupado com essa idiota... Por nossa sorte nenhum monstro apareceu enquanto eu corria.</p><p>Vi seu rosto mais uma vez, ela estava dormindo igual a um bebê enquanto dorme nos braços da mãe, só que elas estavam em meus braços.</p><p>Parei de correr e fui andando com calma, vendo como ela estava. Ao meu redor , a névoa estava desaparecendo e mostrando um paisagem mais lindo do que minha casa:</p><p>_ e pensar que moro naquele lugar...</p><p>Susuka Pov's</p><p>Sonho on:</p><p>Estava em algum lugar da floresta, eu andava na mata a procura de algum lugar, foi quando encontrei uma mansão abandonada em meio a esse lugar. Está mansão parecia nova e parecia um lugar que eu conheci mas não me lembrava de nada.</p><p>Eu pensei: "Que lugar é esse? O que estou fazendo aqui???". Foi aí que avistei uma mulher segurando uma garotinha com mais ou menos 1 ano de idade. A mulher possuía cabelos longos rosas e uma criança de cabelos pretos igual a mim. Foi quando a criança chorou em seus braços:</p><p>???: Não chore Himeka, a mamãe está aqui com vc<br/>???: Não chore Himeka, a mamãe está aqui com vc... - ela sorriu</p><p>A criança logo se alegrou e parou de chorar, ficou toda carinhosa com sua mãe, ou é o que penso. Logo a criança disse:</p><p>Bebê: Mama!</p><p>O cenário mudou rapidamente, agora eu estava em um lugar muito diferente do normal. Tudo ao meu redor estava em chamas, eu estava dentro da mansão em que vi antes.</p><p>O bebê em que eu vi antes estavam agora grande, não era mais um bebê e sim uma criança. O garoto de cabelos prateados era bem familiar para mim mas não o reconhecia, ela estava em seus braços chorando e senti sua dor, ouvir ela falar uma coisa que me fez chorar:</p><p>_ Mãe! Pai!</p><p>Ela gritou com todas as suas forças, ela olhava para outra direção, tinha dois corpos mortos na sua frente agora, eles estavam abraçados um ao outro. Voltei ver ela, seus olhos lacrimejam muito, foi quando o garoto a confortou em seus braços:</p><p>???: Vamos...</p><p>???: Não, não quero deixar eles aqui!!!</p><p>???: Eles estão mortos, podemos fazer nada!</p><p>Quando ela ouviu isso, abaixou a cabeça e não fez mais nada, ficava chorando em seus braços reconfortantes e quando eles saíram da casa nunca mais os vi mais.<br/>Um homem apareceu logo depois em que eles tinham saído de lá, ele parecia sério e triste ao mesmo tempo, ele fez as chamas se apagarem rapidamente e parecia que esse incêndio nunca tinha acontecido porque tudo estava do mesmo jeito de antes, só que... Os corpos mortos daquele casal continua da mesma maneira, sem perceber eu estava chorando:</p><p>???: Infelizmente não tem como salvar vcs da morte... Meus amigos, desculpas...</p><p>Agora sabia o que estava acontecendo, estava me lembrando.... Eu não queria lembrar.Disse:</p><p>_ não quero me lembrar disso e nem de nada!</p><p>Vozes estavam sussurrando em meu ouvido como um sombido de moscas, elas falavam coisas horríveis e boas ao mesmo tempo, eu mesmo assim tanpei os ouvidos e gritei. Nesse mesmo instante disse baixinho:</p><p>_ por favor... Parem ... Alguém... Por favor me ajude...</p><p>Foi quando senti uma mão doce tocando meus cabelos, os acarênciando com muita gentileza. Vi que era uma mulher bem bonita mas seu rosto estava em branco, não conseguia ver quem era, ela era tão doce e carinhosa... Me senti bem com ela:</p><p>???: Eu estou aqui com vc minha flor.</p><p>_ Quem é você?</p><p>???: Tenha cuidado agora, você tem que ter cuidado com ele.</p><p>_ Com quem? Está falando de quer? Quem é você?!</p><p>???: Se lembre...</p><p>Ela parou de tocar no meu cabelo e foi andando direto, ficando longe de mim. Eu tentei alcança-la mais não conseguia, eu gritei para chamar sua atenção e em troca ela sorriu para mim dando um tchau, foi aí em que eu acordei desse sonho.</p><p>Sonho off</p><p>Quando acordei não me lembrava de nada no que se passou em meu sonho, só dos avisos em que recebi mas ainda estava em branco minha memória. Killua olhou para mim preocupado e disse:</p><p>Killua: Você está bem?</p><p>_ estou...</p><p>Percebi que meu rosto estava quente como um tomate e molhado também. Eu toquei minha face e vi que chorei enquanto dormia:</p><p>Killua: Você estava chorando enquanto vc dormia.</p><p>_ não sei por que eu chorei, acho que está tudo bem- sorri-</p><p>Killua: Não está, a sua perna não está bem.</p><p>_ para que se preocupar, ela vai se curar e ainda mais o corte não foi fundo.</p><p>Killua: Sei, bakaaaa.( Idiota em japonês)</p><p>_ é, eu sei!</p><p>Eu fiquei corada um pouco por causa que ele me carregava e nosso rosto ficaram próximo a um do outro. Sem perceber chegamos na segunda fase do exame Hunter, nos encontramos com os outros.</p><p>Gon parecia feliz ao me ver bem, eu sabia que Gon se preocuparia comigo, principalmente nesses momentos. Ele estava rindo, eu até achei graça naquele momento:</p><p>Quando chegamos a eles o monitor estava lá com os outros candidatos:</p><p>_chegamos a tempo!</p><p>Eu ainda estava nos braços do Killua naquele momento, então eu logo peço para me colocar no chão:</p><p>_ Killua pode ele colocar no chão?</p><p>Killua: não.</p><p>_ m-mas eu consigo andar!</p><p>Killua: E se eu dissesse que isso é uma ordem, esqueceu da aposta?</p><p>_ não...</p><p>Gon: você está bem Susuka?</p><p>_ estou bem, mil vezes! Da para eu caminhar!</p><p>Kurapika: Não é o que parece, mas me diz uma coisa, como é que se machucou?</p><p>Leorio: Ei! Sou eu que faço as perguntas aqui! Então, como aconteceu?</p><p>Eu vi Leorio, ele estava num estado bem pior que o meu, parecia que levou uma sua surra de alguém a pouco tempo:</p><p>_ eu que pergunto, como é que Leorio-sama se machucou?</p><p>Ele logo virou sua cara para outra direção e disse:</p><p>Leorio: Não é da sua conta!</p><p>Gon: Ele apanhou do Hisoka.</p><p>Kurapika: Bem... É o que aconteceu, ele apanhou bem feio.</p><p>Leorio: ei!</p><p>Killua: É o que se espera de você, foi burro ao tentar em bater em Hisoka.</p><p>_ era o que ia dizer... - sorrio-</p><p>Gon: o que ouve contigo?!</p><p>_ Depois falo isso, agora a segunda fase vai começar- aponto-</p><p>O monitor nos deixou no lugar da segunda fase que iria acontecer, lá encontramos uma mulher de cabelos verdes amarrados e um homem gordo que estava a comer:</p><p>Monitora: Bem-vindos a segunda fase! Vocês teram que cozinhar para nós- disse apontando para o cara gordo-</p><p>???: Bobagem! Por que temos que cozinhar, esperava algo melhor na segunda fase!</p><p>Monitora: Se vc acha bobagem então não faça a segunda fase.</p><p>O homem logo se calou, a mulher parecia ter se irritado com ele e com os outros que falaram mal por esse tipo de exame. Então, logo ela disse o que devemos fazer:</p><p>Monitora: Vocês devem caçar porcos selvagens, e depois deveram assa-las aqui e depois vamos esperimentar e vamos ver quem passa para a terceira fase!</p><p>_ caçar porcos? Como? Bem... Vamos ver.</p><p>Monitora: O que estão esperando?! Os porcos não apareceram do nada, vão buscá-los!!!</p><p>Todos foram em busca dos porcos, todos corriam para ir atrás do porco selvagem. Quando chegamos há um lugar certo onde iamos encontrar os porcos, killua me coloca no chão:</p><p>Killua: Fique aqui.</p><p>Gon: Nos acharemos os porcos.</p><p>_sei, eu sei me cuidar muito bem.</p><p>Gon e Killua: Sabe não!</p><p>_aff!</p><p>Killua e Gon acharam os porcos e todos foram atrás, Leorio e Kurapika também acharam e eles lutavam para matar o porco. O porco era grande demais e não sabia como mata-los, foi quando Gon descobriu o ponto fraco deles e disse para todos:</p><p>Gon: Tem que bater no meio da testa deles!</p><p>Todos fizeram assim, Kurapika, Leorio e Killua. Eles conseguiram matar seus porcos e eu nem sequer tinha o meu, foi quando vi uma sombra em cima de mim, era um porco selvagem:</p><p>_ Aí meu deus!</p><p>Ele ia pisar em mim como se eu fosse nada além de rum inseto, foi quando eu pulei e bati na sua testa, foi assim que conseguieu porco. Por recompensa por ter matado aquele porco, minha perna esquerda doía ainda mais e com isso escondi que estava doendo:</p><p>Gon: Está Tudo bem?!</p><p>_estou!</p><p>Killua: Conseguiu mas mesmo assim não devia ter feito isso.</p><p>_ou eu morria, fiz por que quis.</p><p>Nos voltamos para fazer o porco, que dizer, assar o porco para os monitores comerem. Eu não me sentia bem, estava ao ponto de cair foi quando Kurapika apare eu e me ajudou com o porco, colocando em cima da bancada :</p><p>_obrigado...</p><p>Kurapika: Se precisar de mim e só pedir.</p><p>_ok</p><p>Ele podia até ser gentil nesse momento mas era muito estranho as vezes, pensei no início que ele era uma pessoa arrogante que não ligava para nada, mas se a pessoa conhecer ele direito vai ver que ele é gentil e bom com os outros. Eu estava curiosa de onde ele vinha, ele era bem familiar naquele momento.</p><p>Foi quando a monitora começou a falar:</p><p>Monitora: Já que trouxeram os porcos, quero que assem eles e veremos o quanto gostoso eles são.</p><p>Com isso, todo mundo começou a cozinhar com rapidez por causa do tempo, todos nós assamos eles com muito cuidado. O cheiro do porco assado vinha de longe para minha narinas, estava uma delícia.</p><p>-- quebra do tempo--</p><p>Os porcos foram apresentados para eles mais sempre eles recusavam dizendo que não estava aumento a delícia, foi quando Kurapika teve a ideia de decorar eles para parecerem deliciosos, nos quatro fizemos o mesmo mais não passamos, os mais perto que chegou foi Kurapika.</p><p>Monitora: Nenhum de vocês passaram, como é que não conseguem fazer o porco assado bom?!!</p><p>Foi quando apareceu um homem velho com cabelos brancos e uma barba da mesma cor. Ele apareceu caindo daquele balão voador e logo ele disse:</p><p>???: Olá, examinadores. Me chamo Netero, sou o presidente da associação Hunter.</p><p>_ Netero... ?</p><p>Foi quando uma palavra saiu da minha boca sem eu rasocinar direto que mexeu comigo:</p><p>Foi quando uma palavra saiu da minha boca sem eu rasocinar direto que mexeu comigo:<br/>_ vovô...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Volta x Reflexão x Ação</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua on</p><p>Pensei: "vovô?". Ouvi baixinho no que Susuka disse, fiquei pensando no que seria isso, mas... Por que chamou esse tio de vovô? Era uma dúvida que tinha naquele momento. Eu disse:</p><p>_ei...</p><p>Ia falar com ela quando Gon logo vem para nosso meio e disse:</p><p>Gon: Netero, nossa! Nunca pensei que conheceria o presidente...</p><p>Susuka: hum? Há, ele então é o presidente da associação.</p><p>Gon estava animado demais, eu estava feliz ao ver ele assim. Voltei a ver Susuka com um sorriso no rosto, não via mais aquela aparência de "atenção".</p><p>Killua off</p><p>Susuka on</p><p>Parei de ele dar sobre aquilo e voltei a realidade, vi que killua me olhava com aquela cara fechada como um túmulo. Todos ficaram atentos no que Netero disse:</p><p>Netero: Que tal fazermos outra prova? Dar mais uma chance.</p><p>Monitora: tá bom! Sei um lugar no qual eles fariam a prova. Presidente, pode nos levar até a a montanha do gavião?</p><p>Netero: ok.</p><p>Todos nós fomos até ao tal "dirigível". Eu fiquei muito impressionada ao ver a paisagem linda bem debaixo de nós. Os meninos ficaram vendo a paisagem lá de baixo, nós todos estavam vendo, só que não consegui pensar em outra coisa além daquilo, aí da me perguntava por que chamei ele de VOVÔ, é estranho para mim. Foi quando killua me caticou:</p><p>Killua: Ei, o que foi aquilo mais cedo?<br/>Killua: Ei, o que foi aquilo mais cedo?</p><p>_ hum? O quê?</p><p>Killua: Por que chamou o velho de "vovô"?</p><p>_ acho que é por causa que ele me lembra o meu "avô", ele não era exatamente meu avô, eu o considerava como isso por causa que sempre ia com ele e o Gon ver a floresta.- menti.</p><p>Eu não sabia por que o chamei de "vovô", eu menti para ele falando sobre um vovô que sempre foi meu amigo na ilha da baleia.</p><p>-- Quebra de tempo--</p><p>Não demorou muito para que chegássemos ao lugar onde a monitora falou para o presidente ir. Era uma montanha bem linda e de longe vi teias no fundo de lá. Quando chegamos lá tudo era linda. Todos estavam atentos para o que a monitora irá ouvir:</p><p>Monitora: Vocês terão de pegar um ovo dos ninhos ,que estão nas paredes grudados nas teias.</p><p>_hum?- falo baixinho para mim mesma-</p><p>Monitora: mostrarei.</p><p>A monitora caí do penhasco, todos foram ver o que ela iria fazer, principalmente eu que sou muito curiosa com essas coisas. Ela logo segura uma teia e espera para pegar o ovo, ela caiu e pegou o ovo junto. Fiquei surpresa ao ver aquilo, ventos vieram do fundo do penhasco e isso me surpreendeu:</p><p>_nossa!</p><p>Gon: Já entendi!</p><p>Kurapika: aquele vento que veio do fundo do penhasco... Tem que saber em que tempo ela aparece.</p><p>Killua: Como vamos saber?</p><p>Leorio: ei! Não me tirem da conversa!</p><p>Logo a monitora chega de novo há terra firme e nos mostrou como iríamos fazer. Então ela diz:</p><p>Monitora: Vão pegar o ovo!</p><p>Vi que antes de irmos tinha pessoas dizendo que isso seria uma maior besteira e que não é um teste de verdade e tal... Eu não gostei pessoalmente. O pior é que, com minha perna machucada não teria como eu ir para lá. Eu pensei: "e agora?! . Killua logo tira dos meus pensamentos e diz:</p><p>Killua: Idiota, vamos!</p><p>Ele pegou meu braço e me levou para pular, eu fiquei desesperada e disse:</p><p>_ m-mas e minha perna?!</p><p>Killua: Você consegue, todos nós confiamos na sua capacidade.</p><p>_ killua?- falei baixo-</p><p>Antes que pudesse perguntar algo a ele nos já estávamos nas teias de aranha. Todos os homens seguiram nos também para pegar o ovo, eu logo agarrei uma teia para me segurar e não cair. Eu olho para Gon e vejo ele bem atento, eu o conheço:</p><p>_ Gon?! Agora?</p><p>Gon: Ainda não Susuka!</p><p>Passou alguns segundos e outros que estavam fazendo o exame Hunter ficaram com medo, a teia estava quase a se arrebentar e alguns pulavam antes de agora com os ovos e morriam...Quando a teia ia quase se arrebentar pelo peso, Gon logo gritou:</p><p>Gon: agora!!!</p><p>Todos pulamos e pegamos os ovos, foi quando o vento veio e conseguimos voltar ao penhasco. Quando chegamos logo a monitora disse:</p><p>Monitora: Ótimo pessoal!</p><p>Todos nós decidimos cozinhar os ovos e comermos, não demorou tempo para todo mundo matar sua fome. Quando peguei meu ovo, eu pensei: " Que delícia!!!" . Os meninos comiam que só uma beleza!</p><p>Fiquei sentada numa pedra para descansar, era boa. Minha perna não doía mais, ela parecia está melhor os que antes. Foi quando Leorio apareceu na minha frente:</p><p>_hum?- olho para ele-</p><p>Leorio: Ei,Sua perna está melhor?</p><p>_ acho que sim. Por quê?</p><p>Leorio: Cuidado para não piorar.</p><p>_ eu sei! Obrigado por me ajudar Leorio- sorri-</p><p>Leorio: Idiota! É tudo que posso fazer, não ia deixar alguém machucado, principalmente meus amigos.- ele ficou corado-</p><p>_ hrm, sei.</p><p>Eu ri ao ver ele assim, foi bom saber disso. Eu me senti mais aliviada ao saber que ele gosta de mim e me considera como amiga.Passou o tempo e todos nós reunirmos quando o presidente Netero ia falar:</p><p>Presidente: vamos para dirigível, irá demora para começar a terceira fase. Descansem até irmos até lá.</p><p>Com isso nos fomos para o dirigível, todos começaram a ir para os quartos ou iam comer. Gon então falou:</p><p>Gon: Vamos ver a paisagem!</p><p>Killua: Vamos!</p><p>Kurapika: Vocês podem ir, eu e Leorio vamos descansar.</p><p>_ ok.</p><p>Gon: Vamos Susuka!</p><p>_ vamos então!</p><p>Susuka off</p><p>Netero on</p><p>Estava claramente pensando no dia hoje e quem seria as pessoas que passariam no teste Hunter. Foi quando alguém entra no meu quarto:</p><p>_ Olá Beans!</p><p>Beans: Olá presidente, trago notícias.</p><p>_ Quais?</p><p>Beans: É sobre sua família.</p><p>Eu tinha uma família, minha esposa morreu quando deu a luz a minha filha. Minha filha morreu assassinada junto com seu marido, meu genro, só que mantive segredo que tinha uma família, para deixarem seguros. Eu tinha uma neta também, eu visitava eles quando podia. Já se passou 6 anos desde o dia em que minha filha morreu e meu genro morreu, junto com minha neta de 5 anos.</p><p> Já se passou 6 anos desde o dia em que minha filha morreu e meu genro morreu, junto com minha neta de 5 anos<br/>Eu me viro para trás e vejo cara a cara o rosto de Beans, quando se trata disso eu não levo na brincadeira.</p><p>_ O que ouve?</p><p>Beans: Sua neta está viva.</p><p>_ Como isso é possível?</p><p>Beans: Parece que trocaram de corpos, era um corpo de um garoto, ele era filho da empregada da casa. Não encontraram o corpo de sua neta.</p><p>_ Sabe onde ela está?</p><p>Beans: Achamos um paradeiro dela.</p><p>_ Quem é ele ou ela?</p><p>Beans: Ging.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lembrança x Brincadeira x Verdade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua on:</p><p>Pecoriamos o corredor do dirigível vendo os lados, era bom conhecer mais esse dirigível. Gon era animado e me contou um monte de coisa como por exemplo: está fazendo o teste para poder ver se reencontra seu pai, que é um Hunter. Por outro lado, em meio a animação de Gon, Susuka ficava pensativa atrás de nós. Ela parecia estar nas nuvens como um balão flutuando no ar, era engraçado ver sua cara assim. Gon logo percebeu e chegou lá atrás e ficando em cima dela:</p><p>Gon: Oi!- ele ri-</p><p>Susuka: desisti, desisto!!! Saí de e cima de mim!</p><p>Gon: hai!</p><p>Ele saí de suas costas e fica rindo de sua cara. Eu não consegui aguentar e ri também:</p><p>Susuka: Ei! Do que estão rindo?!</p><p>_ de sua cara!!!- rio-</p><p>Susuka: Tá bom, vai ter vingança!</p><p>_ não.</p><p>Susuka: Por que não?! Vc manda em mim?</p><p>_ Sim, se esqueceu que perdeu a aposta e tem que me obedecer por um mês?</p><p>Gon: E também meu almoço!</p><p>Susuka: não...</p><p>_ sua expressão muda tão facilmente...- penso- Se alegre!</p><p>Susuka: hum? Sim!- sorri-</p><p>Continuo andar com Gon na frente e ela continua atrás pensando em sei lá o quê, isso me incomodava, não sabia o que ela pensava naquele momento. Em meio ao caminho que pecorriarmos encontramos o velho que apareceu mais cedo, Netero.</p><p>Killua off</p><p>Susuka on</p><p>Quando apareceu ele logo me lembrei no que disse a poucas horas atrás, isso me surpreendeu, nunca imaginei encontra-lo tão cedo e ainda mais ele me lembrava alguém que não reconhecia mais é como se eu o tivesse conhecido alguma vez, só que não lembro. Mesmo assim, era estranho essa sensação que tinha em mim, era um sentimento que desconhecia, mas qual? Eu própria estava me torturando por pensar nisso, logo voltei a realidade e vi que ele olhava para nos três com cara de curiosidade. Eu pensei: " O que ele está pensando?". Foi então que finalmente alguém falou algo e quebrou aquele silêncio que me incomodava:</p><p>Netero: Olá crianças!</p><p>Gon: Olá presidente Netero!- Gon acena-</p><p>Ele avalia Gon com o olhar de dúvidas e depois olha para Amim e Killua e diz:</p><p>Netero: Então você é o filho de Ging?</p><p>Gon: Sim!!!</p><p>Netero: Você é igual a ele.</p><p>Gon: É o que todos dizem!</p><p>  Depois que Gon sorriu para o presidente, ele olha para mim e Killua e pergunta:</p><p>Netero: Quem são vocês?</p><p>Killua: Sou Killua.</p><p>Eu fiquei com vergonha e não disse nada, foi quando Killua me catucou e disse no meu ouvido:</p><p>Killua: diga algo.</p><p>_ ... Me chamo Susuka...</p><p>Netero: Óla Susuka.- sorri-</p><p>_- sorri-</p><p>  O presidente não parecia ser uma pessoa má e nem boa, ele podia até ser um maluco que tem umas ideias loucas na cabeça, podia ser imprevisível para qualquer um. Além disso, ele parecia gentil para mim e não apresentava nada de maldade. Podia até ser doideira mas sentia que podia confiar nele só que o motivo não tenho, na real não tenho um motivo para viver e nem sequer sei quem eu sou verdadeiramente.Ele volta a atenção outra vez para todos nós e disse:</p><p>Netero: Que tal jogarmos um jogo?</p><p>_ hum?</p><p>Killua: Que tipo de jogo?</p><p>Gon: tô dentro!</p><p>Killua: Ei! Gon!</p><p>Gon: Vai ser divertido!</p><p>Aí meu deus! Não faz nem tanto tempo e Gon já achou um amigo e ainda mais me trocou! Não me trocou para dizer a verdade, ele adicionou só que é diferente, eu sou sua irmã.</p><p>Killua: está bem!!!</p><p>Netero: Vamos.- ele olha para mim- Venha também.</p><p>_ Não, obrigada. Eu vou aproveitar e descansar! Podem ir!</p><p>Gon: ok</p><p>Netero: vamos!</p><p>Eu dei um TCHAU para eles. Quando iria me virar e ir para o outro caminho, Killua segura minha mão diz no meu ouvido:</p><p>Killua: Não faça isso mais...</p><p>Eu me assustei e me virei para ver seu rosto só que em sequer vi seu rosto, ele estava acompanhado com gon e Netero bem na frente. Eu olhei para ele e vi seu olhar em mim e desviei. Me virei e continuei andar para ao outro lado. Eu pensei: "Quem ele pensa que é?! Eu não sou seu cachorrinho que tenho que segui-lo e obedece-ló! Ainda me pergunto por que fiz aquela aposta idiota, agora tenho que comprar almoço para Gon e obedecer ele por um mês. Serão os piores dias...".</p><p>Eu olhava para os cantos para ver se achava alguém e não vi ninguém, o corredor estava deserto. Com isso, eu fiquei sentada num banco do corredor e via a paisagem d anoitecer pelos espelhos e sem perceber tinha pegado no sono...</p><p>Sonho on</p><p>Eu abro os olhos lentamente e vejo a luz do sol na minha frente, estava deitada na grama bem fresca e a sombra das árvores atrapalhando a paisagem do sol. Eu me levanto lentamente e pergunto:</p><p>_ onde estou?</p><p>Eu levanto e começo a andar vendo cada lugar, eu anos um pouco mais e encontro um jardim. Eu pensei: "Eu reconheço esse lugar...". Isso é o mesmo jardim em que vi a sonhos antes, só que era diferente, era mais fechado e via um parquinho de crianças. Ando um pouco mais e vi uma criança brincando no parquinho:</p><p>Ela era tão fofa!!! Uma criança realmente fofa usando aquele lindo kimono<br/>Ela era tão fofa!!! Uma criança realmente fofa usando aquele lindo kimono. Seus olhos eram azuis igual ao mar e cabelos castanhos claros bem lindos. Olho pra trás e vejo nada menos que um casal e um senhor chegando atrás dela e depois a criança olha para direção de seus pais e diz:</p><p>???: Vovô!!!</p><p>Quando ia olhar para o senhor uma luz forte aparece na minha frente e vejo que estou em outro lugar. Estava numa floresta no qual tinha muita sombra, era de manhã, dava para ver.</p><p>Do nada, veio uma chuva forte que fez o sol não aparecer mais e tios virou escuro, eu me senti triste naquele momento. A garotinha de antes tinha aparecido e estava chorando segurando um coelho de pelúcia em seus braços, ela dizia:</p><p>???: Mamãe, papai....</p><p>Eu queria ajudar a garotinha de alguma maneira mas sabia que não podia fazer nada afinal... Eu sou nada. Nem mesmo ter percebido eu estava chorando, lágrimas saiam sem nenhuma emoção em mim. Eu me aproximei mais dela, ela se agachou e ficou chorando com seu coelho de pelúcia. Então ela diz:</p><p>???: Eu não quero ficar sozinha, não quero...</p><p>  Algo surpreendente aconteceu, não sei como mais o seu corpo mudou<br/>  Algo surpreendente aconteceu, não sei como mais o seu corpo mudou. Os seus cabelos curtos eram brancos, sua pele era albina e seus olhos... eram sangue vivo. Mais seu corpo voltou ao normal quando apareceu alguém na floresta, eu não conseguia saber quem era. Era um homem alto, com cabelos espetados e olhos castanhos. Então pensei: " Eu... Já vi ele!" :</p><p>???: Cadê seus pais?</p><p>???: Não sei...</p><p>???: Venha.</p><p>Ela pega a mão dele e vão caminhando. Eu segui eles até onde iriam, quando vi ele levou a garotinha para sua casa, que na verdade era uma mansão mas logo depois ele desaparece deixando ela lá. Os pais da garota logo apareceram, eles gritavam:</p><p>???: Himeka!!!</p><p>???: Mamãe, papai!!!</p><p>???: Está tudo bem?!- a mulher pergunta-</p><p>???: Hrm! O homem me ajudou mama!</p><p>???: Quem te trouxe?- perguntou o homem</p><p>???: Não sei, ele tinha cabelo espetado.</p><p>O homem sorri para o nada, ele ver a floresta na sua frente mais uma vez e diz baixinho para ele mesmo:</p><p>???: Ging...</p><p>Em meio ao meu sonho tudo fica branco novamente e percebo que estava em um tipo de branco, tudo era branco... Eu falei:</p><p>_ tem alguém aqui?!</p><p>Num piscar de olhos apareceu um garoto na minha frente e disse:</p><p>???: Bom te ver novamente, Himeka...</p><p>  Era uma mulher, ela tinha cabelos longos azuis e olhos vermelhos igual o da menininha de agora a pouco<br/>  Era uma mulher, ela tinha cabelos longos azuis e olhos vermelhos igual o da menininha de agora a pouco. Ela era estranha para mim e não podia confiar nela por causa que não a conhecia:</p><p>_ Quem é você?</p><p>???: Sou apenas uma mulher, nada demais.</p><p>_ me fale!</p><p>???: Isto é um aviso.</p><p>_ o que está acontecendo?!</p><p>???: Eu queria que isso não tivesse que acontecer mas... Você tem que fugir junto com seu marido para bem longe, é o melhor.</p><p>_ Que marido?! Do que está falando?!</p><p>Ela chega mais perto de mim e me olha em todos os lugares, depois de um tempo faz uma cara séria:</p><p>???: Já se passou anos... Está na hora de se lembrar...</p><p>Vozes começaram a sussurrar coisas do meu passado, eu tinha medo... Eu não queria! Eles sussurravam muitas coisas, eram dolorosas mas ao mesmo tempo boas. Eu gosto de aninha vida agora e eu não preciso e nem pretendo querer saber sobre meu passado, eu prefiro continuar incompleta mesmo não gostando de ser assim eu não queria isso ainda... eu só quero... Ser feliz...</p><p>_ eu não quero me lembrar!</p><p>???: ...</p><p>As vozes sumiram como uma estrela se apagando. Eu tirei as mãos dos ouvidos e vi a mulher na minha frente ainda com aquela cara:</p><p>???: Se você não quer... Acorde.</p><p>Sonho off</p><p>Susuka off</p><p>Killua on</p><p>Eu continuava treinamento com Netero e Gon. Era ao seguinte, tínhamos que tirar a bola da mão de Netero só que não conseguíamos ,mas uma vez QUASE  conseguimos aquela maldita bola!</p><p>Para conseguir aquela bola eu então usei uma técnica assassina que aprendi com meu avô. Mas mesmo ter usado eu não consegui, Gon ainda estava Animado querendo aquela bola. Era bom estar com ele e com os outros além se eu quisesse algo seria  acompanhar ele por onde ir, seria legal.</p><p>Só que agora eu estava com sede de sangue, eu teria que sair de lá antes que matasse aquele velho miserável na minha frente e não gostaria que Gon visse isso:</p><p>Gon: killua vamos continuar!</p><p>_ Não,Gon vamos embora.</p><p>Gon: não quero, quero continuar!</p><p>_ tá bom! Fique aí então.</p><p>Eu logo saio da sala e vou andando no corredor com calma, foi quando eu esbarrei com dois caras do teste, eu continuava andando com cabeça baixa e não disse nada:</p><p>Garoto1: Eii! Olha por onde anda!</p><p>Garoto2: Está nos ouvindo?!</p><p>Os garotos estavam vindo na minha, um deles tocou em meu ombro e o outro iria pegar na minha manga. Mesmo antes deles me tocarem eu mato os dois com minha mãos... Foi quando vi Susuka na minha frente, ela estava com uma cara de surpresa ao ver isso e eu saberia no que ia acontecer agora: ela iria correr e nunca mais querer me ver, eu sei disso porque já aconteceu antes:</p><p>Susuka: killua...</p><p>Eu não apresentava nenhuma emoção na sua frente e sabia que não teria depois:</p><p>_...</p><p>Sem mesmo ela dizer uma palavra ela me abraça forte, era aconchegante os seus braços e podia sentir o perfume de seu cabelo mas... Parecia que não existia mais nada nesse mundo, só eu e ela. Eu retribuí o abraço no qual ela me deu e vi que não estava com aquela cara de matar alguém, eu estava feliz. Depois de alguns minutos nós desfazemos o abraço, era constrangedor naquele momento mas logo ela fala:</p><p>Susuka: não precisa fazer isso...</p><p>_ essa é minha obrigação.</p><p>Susuka: killua? O que aconteceu?</p><p>_ isso não quero contar. Ei.</p><p>Susuka: Hum?</p><p>_ Por que me abraçou? Não teve medo de mim?</p><p>Susuka: não, para que eu teria?</p><p>_ E se eu dissesse...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Volta x Reflexo x Luta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika on</p><p>Leorio dormia igual a uma pedra no quarto, eu não conseguia tirar um cochilo naquele momento. Além de pensar na 3 fase eu pensava na Susuka, ela era como uma irmã mais nova para mim. Eu olhei para o teto e pensei no que vi a poucos dias atrás, onde estava a ponto to de lutar com Leorio. Podia me lembrar naquela vez em que ela ia quase se machucar mais foi incrível no que aconteceu naquele dia. Eu pude fazer novos amigos novamente.</p><p>Sem mesmo perceber já pego num longo sono profundo...</p><p>Kurapika off</p><p>Susuka on</p><p>Quando killua iria falar algo para mim, eu fiquei bem atenta no que ele iria falar naquele momento. Foi quando levei um maior susto do Gon, que veio atrás de mim do nada:</p><p>Gon: Killua! Susuka!</p><p>_ Não me mata de susto Gon!</p><p>Gon: Desculpa, eu estava jogando com o presidente Netero!</p><p>_ Como foi? Ganhou dele?!- fiquei animada-</p><p>Gon: não.</p><p>_ Relaxa, na próxima você consegue!- eu o animo-</p><p>Gon: valeu.</p><p>Eu me virei e vi o olhar de Killua, ele parecia triste naquele momento por não ter me contado o que iria dizer. Eu então me viro para ele e digo:</p><p>_ Killua?</p><p>Killua: hum?</p><p>_ O que iria contar para mim?</p><p>Killua: Deixa para lá.</p><p>_ ok...</p><p>Gon logo percebeu o clima entre nós e nos animou dizendo que já estava na hora de irmos dormir, já que amanhã iríamos para a terceira fase do exame seu estava bem animada para isso acontecer logo. Como de costume os garotos ficaram falavam de tanta coisa no caminho que nem me lembro direito do que eles disseram, eu estava atrás deles só pensando nas coisas que estavam ocorrendo comigo: sonhos estranhos, poderes estranhas... tudo estranho.As coisas que eu não queria saber antes, eu quero saber. Eu parei de pensar nisso e continuei andando com os meninos até onde estava Leorio e Kurapika. Quando chegamos na sala, vimos Leorio e Kurapika dormindo, eles pareciam bem cansados naquele momento. Gon logo fala:</p><p>Gon: sh...</p><p>Killua: vamos...- fala baixo-</p><p>Eu apenas aceno com a cabeça e vou andando devagar até às cadeiras que tinham lá na sala. Eu estava a ponto de rir e acordar eles de uma vez, eu não aguentava por muito tempo. Eu então fico sentada numa, eu estava muito cansada e não me importava onde iria dormir como também já peguei no sono em vários lugares. Eu então fiquei vendo o teto até pegar no sono. Gon e Killua pareciam que não queriam dormir, eles estavam com muita energia ainda e se deixassem ficariam a noite inteira brincado ou treinamento mas eu não me importava com o que eles iriam fazer naquele momento.</p><p>Como eu fiquei pensando neles, eu logo percebo que já tinha pegado no sono de uma vez. Eu senti uma coisa aconchegante onde minha cabeça estava apoiada, era quente e confortável, eu poderia me sentir segura de que nada iria acontecer comigo naquele momento... poderia ficar em paz.</p><p>Eu podia sentir alguém tocar no meu cabelo carinhosamente, eu não conseguia abrir os olhos e saber quem era só para estragar esse momento bom e tão relaxante.</p><p>Eu podia sentir alguém tocar no meu cabelo carinhosamente, eu não conseguia abrir os olhos e saber quem era só para estragar esse momento bom e tão relaxante<br/>Susuka off</p><p>Killua on</p><p>Eu via Susuka dormi no meu ombro, eu via que ela estava muito cansada naquele momento. Desde mais cedo podia ver como ela estava, ainda mais com a ferida já perna que tinha. Gon logo dormia jogado no chão igual a uma criança de 6 anos de idade, era engraçado ver aquilo, ainda vindo dele. Voltei meu olhar para Susuka, ela dormia igual a um anjo que é bem diferente de mim. Vi que Gon acordou por um minuto e mesmo assim com muito sono ficou chocado ao ver aquela cena: ela escorada no meu ombro. Antes que ele gritasse para o mundo todo e acordar a todos, eu digo baixinho:</p><p>_ shiiiiiiiii...</p><p>Gon: hrm... Boa noite...</p><p>_ boa noite...</p><p>Foi nesse momento em que eu logo peguei no sono ainda pensando no que acontecerá amanhã e depois do exame hunter.</p><p>Killua off:</p><p>Susuka on:</p><p>Eu acordo lentamente ainda com sono, eu então abro os meus olhos. Eu então dou graça a Deus por não ter sonhado com coisas estranhas relacionados a meu passado mais estava preocupada por não ter sonhado com aquilo hoje a noite. Quando percebi, vejo que tinha algo aconchegante que apoiava minha cabeça, eu olhei para o lado onde vi algo que me deixou surpresa:</p><p> </p><p>_killua!</p><p>Eu logo percebi que estava com muita vergonha, eu podia ver seu rosto centímetros do meu, estava muito vermelha naquela momento.<br/>Antes de acordar ele, eu vi seu rosto e via que estava mais cansados do que eu. Eu deixei ele dormir mais um pouco antes de acorda-lô e é claro que aproveitei e fiquei um pouco mais com a cabeça em seu ombro, parecia uma almofada confortante demais. Eu logo voltei a realidade quando pensei que isso era muito estranho e vergonhoso como também teríamos a terceira fase a fazer, isso não era hora de dormir, teríamos que lutar para sermos Hunters e queria isso. Eu então saio do seu ombro e catuco ele e digo:</p><p>_ ei... Killua?</p><p>Killua: hrmmm...</p><p>Ele não queria acordar de jeito nenhum naquele momento, eu então catuquei ele novamente e disse com Calama antes que gritei para o mundo todo:</p><p>_ killua acorda.</p><p>Killua: hum? Susuka?</p><p>_ Oi! Acorda, já está na hora.</p><p>Killua: ok!</p><p>_ eu vou acordar os outros.</p><p>Killua: vá.</p><p>Eu comecei a acordar de um por um para não gritar nos ouvidos deles mais de mil vezes. Todos já estavam acordados, com coragem, todos nós saímos para fazer a terceira fase. Todos ficaram comentando sobre o que iria acontecer agora, eu não me importei, só ficava caminhando atrás deles pensando na vida como uma pessoa qualquer faria. Eu então pensei no que ocorreu na noite passada, onde killua matou duas pessoas, minhas feridas se curaram e como também fiquei curiosa no que ele iria dizer para mim naquele momento. Por um momento quis agradecer killua por me deixar dormir no seu ombro, só que vergonha vinha primeiro, por um momento tomei coragem e fui para perto dele e disse:</p><p>_ obrigado.</p><p>Killua: de nada...</p><p>Percebi que todos estavam olha do para mim e os olhares dos meninos me assustaram por um momento. Leorio parecia não sabe de nada e só agia assim por causa que queria saber no que ocorreu. Kurapika parecia dúvidoso também mais tinha algo a mais que ele sabia e parecia não querer dizer. Gon tinha uma cara de criança infantil e sorria muito para todos, ele sempre foi animado assim e é muito raro ver ele triste ou coisa assim, mais naquele momento ele parecia ter visto ontem e ter ficado com ciúmes, ultimamente não tenho falado com Gon. Killua por outro lado, ficou igual a mim, só vendo os outros enquanto os outros olham para a gente, podia ver que tinha um clima muito sinistro em nós. Então eu digo:</p><p>_ vamos pessoal, temos que correr! Já vai começar a terceira fase!</p><p>Killua: Vamos Gon!</p><p>Gon: ei!</p><p>Killua pegou no braço de Gon e correu com ele até o ponto de partida daqui, com isso só ficou eu, Leorio e Kurapika:</p><p>_ Melhor irmos, né?</p><p>Kurapika: Tem razão, vamos!</p><p>Leorio: é...</p><p>_ vamos nos animamos pessoal!</p><p>Leorio: ei, o que aconteceu ontem de noite que perdi?</p><p>Kurapika: nada demais Leorio, nada demais.</p><p>_ é!</p><p>Com isso andamos até o ponto de partida onde encontramos Gon e Killua batendo um num outro de leve, só por brincadeira. Eu ri naquele momento por vê eles se divertindo, eu pensei: " Eu também deveria me divertir mais... Né?". Todos nós ficamos juntos quando o presidente Netero e os monitores chegaram:</p><p>Netero: Boa sorte para vcs depois daqui, se divirtam!</p><p>Com isso, todos ficaram ansiosos para o que iria acontecer agora. Eu mesma fiquei muito ansiosa mas com medo ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que eu poderia morrer nesse fase ou até mesmo depois, me arriscaria só para estar ao lado de Gon e dos outros. Por um momento pensei na possibilidade de ser Hunter, isso me dava vantagens já que eu poderia saber informações que me ajudariam muito.</p><p>Logo descemos do dirigível e vimos que parecia uma torre que não tinha saída. Não dava para enxergar nada naquele momento por conta de tanta fumaça de areia, eu fiquei com dúvida no que deveríamos fazer agora. Foi quando vi que o teste já estava começando:</p><p>_ já começou o teste.</p><p>Gon: é.</p><p>Kurapika: O pior é que não vejo saída ou entrada por aqui.</p><p>_ Acho que devemos usar o cérebro, né?</p><p>Killua: sim</p><p>Leorio: eu vou ficar louco só de tanto pensar!</p><p>Gon: Se acalma Leorio-sama.</p><p>_ é verdade! Não vale apena ficar assim!</p><p>Leorio: hum?</p><p>Leorio olhou para minha perna esquerda que estava machucada antes e disse:</p><p>Leorio: Como sua perna está curada?</p><p>_ hum? Não sei... Ontem a noite ele não estava mais machucada, parecia até que não me machuquei.</p><p>Leorio: Isso é impossível! Você estava com um corte BEM profundo ontem.</p><p>_ Vai saber? Só sei que ela se curou.</p><p>Leorio: eu nunca vi isso antes... Uma ferida profunda se desaparecer da perna e nem tem a marca!</p><p>Gon: calma Leorio-sama! Isso sempre aconteceu com Susuka!</p><p>Kurapika: Como assim Gon?</p><p>Killua: Eu também não entendi.</p><p>_ ...</p><p>Gon: Quando pequena ela se machucava direto e nunca ficaram as marcas.</p><p>Kurapika: Isso sempre ocorria comigo Gon, eu sempre me machucava mas não igual a isso.</p><p>Gon: Não é bem assim...</p><p>Leorio: como assim?</p><p>Gon: Uma vez Susuka foi atacada por um animal...</p><p>Killua: e?</p><p>Gon: Esse animal marcou o rosto dela e machucou profundamente suas pernas e braços. Que eu me lembre...- ele pensava-</p><p>Muitas vezes me perguntava por que fui brincar com os filhotes daquele urso. Foi por causa disso que me machuquei e feio:</p><p>Gon: Eu encontrei Susuka bem machucada quando a encontrei e pensei que ela não iria sobreviver, já que saía muito sangue de seu corpo e...</p><p>_ Gon, chega... Não conte a eles.</p><p>Gon olhou para mim e viu que estava com vergonha de dizer aquilo, eu não gostava de falar sobre aquilo e nem queria que eles ouvissem se não me chamariam de estranha ou até mesmo de monstro. Daquela vez, em que ocorreu o ataque de urso sobre mim, eu pedi para Gon guardar segredo da Tia mito, ela não precisaria saber de nada mas como Gon se preocupou comigo ele me levou para tia mito que me cuidou e chamou um médico:</p><p>Kurapika: O que ouve naquela vez Susuka?</p><p>Killua: Conte! Isso é uma ordem.</p><p>_ tá bom!</p><p>Leorio: o que ocorreu mais tarde?</p><p>_ Resumindo. Eu fui levada para minha casa e o médico disse que eu estava na beira da morte por causa que não iria aguentar e tal e como também perdi muito sangue. Eu não me lembro muito daquele dia, eu estava inconsciente naquele momento. Eu só sei que um dia depois estava curada sem feridas no meu corpo e nenhum arranhão de urso.</p><p>Leorio: Que estranho.</p><p>_ eu sei, mais não sei o que ocorreu.</p><p>Quando enfim paramos de falar, nos começamos a ver se tinha alguma saída no meio daquela torre. Um homem por exemplo, tentou escalar as paredes da torre mais o que ganhou em troca foi a morte por um pássaro bem gigante, então tiramos a possibilidade de escalar as paredes da torre, o único jeito seus ter algum lugar secreto que leva para dentro da torre. Enquanto procurávamos vimos que estava desaparecendo muitas pessoas de pouco em pouco, e só tinha pouca gente comparado no que tinha a pouco tempo. Foi quando nós nos reunirmos:</p><p>Kurapika: Perceberam que tem pouca gente agora?</p><p>Gon: Sim. Eu e Killua vimos uns caras saindo por uma buraco secreto, nos até tentamos depois que eles foram mais não conseguimos.</p><p>Kurapika: Deve ser por ali em que eles estão saindo.</p><p>_ Provavelmente.</p><p>Nos decidimos que cada um de nós deve ir e isso provavelmente aconteceria novamente em breve, seria a nossa vez. Mais não dava para eu ir por aquele caminho, só davam quatro. Os meninos até ofereceram o seu lugar mais não quis. Antes que ele fossem eu disse:</p><p>Kurapika: Boa sorte pessoal! Nos encontramos em breve!</p><p>Gon: ok!</p><p>Killua: até mais.</p><p>Leorio: vamos!</p><p>_ Boa sorte, encontro vcs daqui a pouco.</p><p>Eu aceno para eles antes deles irem. Mas quando eu acenei para eles killua me disse: " tome cuidado...". Dentro da minha mente pensei no tão cuidadoso ele era naquele momento mais também o mais chato e mandão que já vi na minha vida. Em breve, eu saberia que viria eles novamente e poderíamos todos nós ficarmos juntos no teste. Naquele momento em que estava sozinha, eu sorri sozinha para mim mesma e digo:</p><p>_ obrigado...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ataque x Equipes x Brigas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susuka on</p><p>Depois de eu tempo que os meninos os foram vi que estava com pouca gente, eu rapidamente vou para onde os meninos desceram e sou autômaticamente levada para uma sala, onde sou levada há uma sala vazia, parecia de espera:</p><p>_ o que é isso?</p><p>Monitor: Olá, o teste Hunter irá começar.</p><p>_ hum? O que é isso?</p><p>Monitor: Essa é uma sala de espera, você terá que esperar por 4 pessoas ainda. Você terá 72 horas para sair dessa torre, com isso você irá sair dessa torre. Entendeu?</p><p>_ ... Sim.</p><p>Em meio o tempo passado, fiquei sentada na sala a espera de mais gente. Depois de 2 horas apareceu 4 pessoas, em meio a todos os quatros tinha uma garota de comédia de abelhas, um homem alto com várias espadas, um com arco e flecha e uma garota da mesma idade que a minha. Eu rapidamente me levanto para me apresentar há eles e digo:</p><p>_ prazer em conhecê-los.</p><p>???: Eu me chamo Ponzu.</p><p>???: Sou Lucy - diz a menina com a mesma idade que a minha-</p><p>???: Sou Satã, venho de bem longe e--</p><p>Ponzu: não precisa, Satã. E vc?</p><p>???: Yuki.</p><p>Em uma única palavra e sem emoção aquela menina disse. Ela parecia ser mais nova do eu mas na verdade era mais velha do que eu. Ela era bem mistériosa para mim:</p><p>Monitor: Vocês terão 72 horas até saírem dessa torre. Com também terão que escolher qual caminho seguir, tendo a direita e a esquerda. Cada um de vocês vê que teram um aparelho que você escolherá qual caminho. Se tiver mais votos vocês vão para o caminho tal, entendido?</p><p>Todos: sim.</p><p>Logo então pegamos os aparelhos e vimos para qual lugar ir, todos nós decidimos abrir a porta. Quando chegamos num lugar que tinha dois caminhos, escolhemos ir para a esquerda e repetimos de novo isso, alguns brigavam entre si por causa que apertaram o botão errado e outros nem aí. Quando vi, já tínhamos chegado numa sala que não tinha caminho para seguir:</p><p>_ o que é isso?</p><p>Ponzu: deve acontecer algo agora, né? Não achei que seria tão fácil assim.</p><p>Satã: olhe para lá garota, tem pessoas no outro lado.</p><p>Lucy: parecem ser... prisioneiros.</p><p>Quando vi claramente o que tinha no outro lado, eu me assustei. Percebi que não era a única preocupada no que iria acontecer agora, todos estavam preparados para isso. Eram homens com capas que não mostravam o rosto, estava muito escuro onde se localizava eles. Como Lucy disse, deve ser prisioneiros pelo jeito que estavam agora. Logo vem a voz do monitor no lugar:</p><p>Monitor: Vocês terão que lutar com os prisioneiros mais perigosos do mundo, cada um enfrentará um. Se ganharem irão para a saída.</p><p>Satã: O que acontece se não ganhamos deles?</p><p>Monitor: Eles ganham liberdade e vocês ficaram presos aí.</p><p>Lucy: hmmmmmmm! Eu não gosto de lutar...</p><p>_ ... Como vai ser isso?</p><p>Monitor: Vocês terá que decidir com o adversário. Começem!</p><p>Pensei que esse poderia ser meu fim naquele momento, já que não sei lutar corpo a corpo. Mas do nada comecei a pensar no que os meninos os estão fazendo nesse momento. Volto logo a realidade quando vejo que Satã decidiu ser o primeiro a ir, não poderia conhecer ele mas dava para ver que era muito corajoso para um homem daquele. O seu inimigo logo vem, era um homem que desconhecia naquele momento, possuía cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes que diziam estar com uma cede de sangue, deveria ser um assassino. Eu falo para mim mesma:</p><p>_ o que será que ele irá fazer agora?</p><p>Ponzu: Lutar com o prisioneiro.</p><p>Prisioneiro 1: então, que tal uma luta até a morte?</p><p>Satã: aceito, irei acabar com isso rápido.</p><p>Sem perceber mesmo os dois lutavam até a morte no momento em que ele disse aquilo, podia ver atentamente em cada passo deles. O monitor logo disse que se alguém desistir, ponto para o outro grupo e se eles desistirem ponto para nós. Logo vejo que o prisioneiro estava no mobilizado e iria morrer naquele momento, podia vê em Satã sede de sangue, o prisioneiro para salvar sua vida disse:</p><p>Prisioneiro 1: eu desisto!</p><p>Satã se afasta dele e volta para onde nós estávamos, ele não estava feliz. Logo veio outro homem e dessa vez quem iria ir era eu. Naquele momento estava com medo no que poderia acontecer comigo mas teria que ter fé, que passaria viva e encontraria meus amigos. Quando ia andar para o caminho, sou interferida por Lucy:</p><p>Lucy: deixe essa comigo, ok?</p><p>No momento em que Lucy me tocou, eu me senti aliviada e sem medo. Por algum momento ela viu que não estava preparada para ir agora ou que eu poderia morrer se for uma luta e perderia um ponto do nosso grupo. Eu confio nela e digo:</p><p>_ tá...</p><p>Naquele momento em diante só fiquei vendo no que ela faria.</p><p>Susuka off</p><p>Killua on</p><p>Demorou muito até o momento em que apareceu o outro cara. Era o cara que me deu refri envenenado, já saberia que ele irá dar trabalho para mim agora, como também para Gon e os outros. Em todo caminho que tínhamos que escolher Leorio e o cara brigavam como dois galinhas brigando com seu galinheiro, mas ao mesmo tempo que ficava falando com o gon, eu em preocupava com ela, Susuka. Não é atoa minha preocupação, Gon estava muito preocupado mais confiava na sua irmã que iria passar, todos sabiam. Eu também sei disso, se ela lutar com alguém provavelmente vencerá, já que ela derrotou um animal. Parei de pensar nisso quando Gon toca em mim:</p><p>Gon: killua! Chegamos.</p><p>Kurapika: não tem saída.</p><p>Gon: tem gente do outro lado.</p><p>Killua: parece que temos companhia.</p><p>Leorio: ...</p><p>Killua: que saco.</p><p>Killua off</p><p>Susuka on</p><p>-- Quebra de tempo -</p><p>Todos já tinham lutado contra os prisioneiros, eu era a única que não tinha lutado. Como sabem, Satã escolheu lutar a até a morte mas o prisioneiro desistiu. Lucy escolheu luta de sorte ou azar que deu que eles venceu, poderia até ser meio infantil a brincadeira mais ele concordou e ganhou. Ponzu lutou até que a outra adversária caísse no chão, com isso, surpreendentemente abelhas saíram do seu chapéu que parecia uma comeia e mataram com picadas de auto defesa. Yuki não falava nada com a gente naquele momento, ela simplesmente foi até lá e lutou com o cara até ele desmaiar de tanto soco que recebia dela, ela era bem forte. Já eu, estava completamente sem idéias no que fazer com o cara e olha que era o pior cara da face da terra que queria pegar, era um assassino muito famoso que matou muitas pessoas no interior do Japão, sempre deixando a vítima sem vida e depois comia, ele não era humano para mim, era conhecido como Jack, o assassino. Começo a andar devagar até o ponto onde nós encontraríamos, todos podiam olhar para mim, nos estavamos vencendo deles, estava 4 a 0, eles eram bem fortes. Logo o prisioneiro disse:</p><p>Jack: ora,ora... Quem diria que te veria de novo...</p><p>_ Você me conhece?</p><p>Jack: claro, quem iria esquecer. Nunca imaginei que teria outra chance para te matar.</p><p>Uma voz veio a minha cabeça como uma música calma. Ela dizia: "mate-o". Essa voz era igual a de uma mulher jovem, fiquei com medo dessa voz da minha cabeça, mas logo voltei a realidade quando ele iria tocar em mim com aquele olhar de assassino, eu desvio do golpe dele e dos outros. Sem perceber ele arranha o meu rosto e isso faz com que saía um pouco de sangue. Eu logo penso que deveria desistir disso, não iríamos passar dessa fase e iríamos para a outra mais... Se eu continuar o cara irá me matar com certeza. Paro de me preocupar e fico parada num canto quando o cara fica no outro:</p><p>Jack: não irá me atacar?! Não vai me matar?!!!</p><p>_ não.</p><p>Aquela voz tinha voltado para mim e disse: " Não desista onni-chan... Você tem que viver... " . Aquelas palavras em emocionaram naquele momento, a única coisa que poderia fazer era o que ela tinha me pedido mais cedo, matar o cara. Todos os outros do grupo não estavam ligando no que aconteceria, isso dava para ver:</p><p>Jack: você irá morrer agora!!!</p><p>Quando ele chegou mais perto de mim, em um segundo, estava no outro lado da sala. Eu olho para ele e vejo que ele estava com medo agora e não sabia por que, eu apenas queria terminar isso de uma vez:</p><p> Eu olho para ele e vejo que ele estava com medo agora e não sabia por que, eu apenas queria terminar isso de uma vez:<br/>_ se você quer tanto que eu ataque, você terá.</p><p> </p><p>Em um instante eu tirei minha presilha e joguei no centro de sua cabeça, que fez com que ele morresse na hora. Eu andei devagar até onde estava seu corpo, vi se ele estava respirando, não estava mais, com cuidado tiro a presença que estava na sua cabeça. Ela não estava com muito sangue do que na outra vez em que usei.Depois disso, ouve-se a voz do monitor na sala:</p><p>Monitor: vocês ganharam. Agora, vocês irão para uma sala de espera e ficaram lá por 50 horas. Até essas essas 50 horas passarem vocês poderiam sair e ir até o final.</p><p>Olhei para o tempo e ficamos 1:30hs ficando com esses caras. Como também demorou 5 horas para que eles chegassem a sala onde estava, o tempo já estava contando desde que uma pessoa entrou aqui, então já tínhamos gastado 6:30hs. Teríamos que nos apressar:</p><p>Lucy: Susuka vamos!</p><p>_ hum? Tô indo!</p><p>Quando chegamos na sala de espera, todos nós nos sentamos no sofá e outros nas cadeiras e no chão, só descando. Dava para ver que isso daria a eles muito tempo para poderem recuperar a energia. Percebi que... desde o momento em que matei aquele cara, todos ficaram olha do para mim com muita atenção do que o normal ultimamente, eles não diziam nenhuma palavra a mim. Poderia estar pensando besteira mais tinha algo que chamava há atenção deles. Logo alguém veio e falou comigo:</p><p>Lucy: ei, por que sua aparência mudou?</p><p>_ como assim? Eu estou normal.</p><p>Lucy: não está, olhe.</p><p>Ela pegou um espelho que tinha dentro de sua bolsa e colocou na minha frente para eu ver. Ela tinha razão, minha aparência tinha mudado. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos como sangue, cabelos brancos e uma pele albina. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido comigo naquele momento mas parece que isso já aconteceu antes:</p><p>_ não pode ser...</p><p>Lucy: o que é isso?</p><p>_ eu não sei...</p><p>Eu comecei a sentir tonturas em mim, estava ficando com a visão embaçada e nem conseguia ver direito ninguém. Eu olho para mim novamente no espelho e não via mais nada. Quando percebi eu tinha desmaiado.</p><p>Susuka off</p><p>Yuki on</p><p>Quando aquela garota desmaiou, a garotinha que tava perto dela tinha a colocado deitada no sofá confortávelmente. Essa menina não poderia ser comum para uma pessoa assim já que ela mudou de aparência subitamente e quando ela desmaia voltou ao normal, que coisa mais incrível. Poderia ser bom ter uma aliada como ela perto de mim:</p><p>_ que garota mais babaca...- digo baixinho -</p><p>Com cuidado pensei no que tinha acontecido hoje, nos truques que eles usaram hoje e nas artimanhas desses prisioneiros. Como eu estava muito cansada comecei a me aconchegar no sofá ao lado, e comecei a dormir...</p><p>20 horas depois...</p><p>Na hora da noite, eu acordo subitamente pelo ronco de Satã, isso me incomodava muito. Os outros estavam dormindo normalmente como se não tivesse ouvido o ronco dele. Eu me levanto e passo por onde os outros dormiam. A garota chamada Susuka que tinha desmaiado estava perto de Lucy.</p><p>Lucy era uma conhecida minha e ela sempre estava ao meu lado mais hoje parece ter amado ela do que eu no momento, ela não é uma menina de 10 anos e sim de 17 anos. Ela usa seu nen para manter sua aparência de criança mas essa técnica usa muito nen s muitas vezes ela não usa devido ao descontrole que tem, não sabe usar ainda.</p><p>Quando olhei para Susuka dormindo pensei no aconteceu mais cedo e pensei: " Eu sei que o que ela usou não era NEN e nem força física, ela é muito fraca para uma garota assim. Não se tem explicação no que aconteceu mais cedo... Será que-- não pode ser..." . Eu poderia estar pensando errado naquele momento mais poderia ser qualquer coisa além disso, existem vários outras coisas no qual tinha acontecido com ela, como por exemplo: um feitiço. Mas eu não podia descartar isso tão facilmente, teria que ficar mais de olho nessa garota do que parece. Enquanto pensava nisso vejo que ela estava quase acordando, parecia que estava no pesadelo, típico de uma criança, mesmo eu tendo também os meus. Ela resmungava baixinho algo mais não dava para ouvir direito, foi quando ouvi um nome que me meche muito:</p><p>Susuka: Killua...</p><p>_ não pode ser...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nos x vemos x novamente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susuka on</p><p>Eu acordo lentamente com alguém me catucando. Com muita preguiça eu em levanto do sofá e vejo Lucy na minha frente, ela estava do mesmo jeito que eu. Eu ainda estava confusa no que tinha acontecido a poucos minutos, que dizer, horas atrás. Ela estava olha do para mim fixamente então, para quebrar o gelo, eu pergunto para ela:</p><p>_ O que aconteceu?</p><p>Lucy: Você desmaio, ficou muito tempo inconsciente, já se passou 30 horas.</p><p>_ Nossa... Tanto tempo assim?</p><p>Lucy: sim. Bem! Nós ainda ficaremos aqui por mais 20 horas.</p><p>_ é...</p><p>O tempo podia passar rápido naquele momento, nem ligava no que tinha acontecido. Estava muito avoada nos meus pensamentos, eu sabia que todos estavam olhamos para mim discretamente, deviam achar que era estranha ou até mesmo anormal. Via que Ponzu nem ligava com isso, seu objetivo era outros não queria saber de mais nada do que aquilo mas éramos uma equipe. Satã ficava num canto sentado em uma cadeira, ficava afiando as espadas e depois as vias para si mesmo. Yuki ficava no sofá vizinho de olhos fechados, parecia estar dormindo novamente. Mas Lucy, olhava para mim com uma cara igualzinha da tia mito quando estou preocupando ela. Eu olhei para ela, que estava perto de mim e disse:</p><p>_ O que foi? Por que está olhando para mim?</p><p>Lucy: só estou vendo você, está tudo bem mesmo?</p><p>_ sim, obrigado por cuidar de mim enquanto estava desacordada.</p><p>Lucy: de nada! Como se diz: "é o dever dos mais velhos cuidar dos mais novos".</p><p>_ Não é o que parece, você parece ser mais nova do que eu.</p><p>Lucy: hum? Eu não sou! Para você saber, eu tenho 17 anos.</p><p>_ Como isso é possível? M-mas sua aparência é outra.</p><p>Lucy: eu tenho uma técnica mas não irei contar. Olhe aqui!</p><p>Ela me íntegra u foto sua para mim e vejo cuidadosamente, sua aparência era diferente, estava uma adolescente quando vi:</p><p>Ela me íntegra u foto sua para mim e vejo cuidadosamente, sua aparência era diferente, estava uma adolescente quando vi:<br/>_ bem... Sua aparência tá meio diferente aqui. Pintou o cabelo?</p><p>Lucy: Sim! Eu odiava essa cor.</p><p>_ certo, mas ainda assim acho você uma criança.</p><p>Lucy: eu gosto dessa aparência.</p><p>-- Quebra de tempo --.</p><p>O tempo passou tão rápido que em notei. Já estava quase na hora de nos partirmos dessa sala, já estava ficando louca só por ficar 50 horas aqui! Não aguentava mais, mas eu tinha que ter calma numa hora dessas já que vai vim mais pela frente, né? Para me distrair tive que pensar em algo que me tirasse desse grande tédio, foi aí que pensei em killua e no Gon, eu sentia muita faltas deles naquele momento por que sempre estive com Gon e Killua... é uma coisa que não sei explicar ... Pensava que tinha algo que ligava eu e ele para sermos tão amigos nesses dias em que nós conhecemos, mas não sabia o que era que estava nos Interligando. Era como um quebra cabeça que eu tinha montar até a última peça e assim eu descobriria. Como também pensei no que ele ia me dizer quando estávamos no dirigível do senhor Netero, ficava curiosa ao me perguntar nisso. Por um longo momento pensei que tudo na minha vida era um mistério completo que fez com que refletisse com tudo da minha vida, eu queria parar de pensar nessas coisas estúpidas minhas que vinham a minha cabeça.</p><p>Eu sinceramente estava muito preocupada com todos eles que estavam nesse momento fazendo alguma coisa. Eu pensei: "Como será que está os meninos? Espero que consigam.". Tinha muita coisa passando na minha cabeça e não conseguia rasocinar direito e com isso nem notei que Lucy olhava para minha cara de pensativa, ela estava muito colada comigo naquele momento enquanto eu pensava nas minhas coisas. Eu era grata por ela ter cuidado de mim e quando estava inconsciente e por tudo mais, mas parecia que ela virou um chiclete perto de mim só que ao mesmo tempo era estranha o jeito que ela me olhava, parecia que perdeu algo, estava desconfortável para mim:</p><p>_ errrrrrrr... Lucy, o que foi?</p><p>Lucy: nada não, por quê?</p><p>_ eu me sinto estranha quando vc fica me olhando desse jeito. Tem algo de errado comigo?</p><p>Lucy: não sei, você é bem interessante Susuka.</p><p>_ hum? Eu interessante? Não tem nada de interessante em mim, só sou uma garota normal...</p><p>Lucy: mesmo assim, eu quero.</p><p>_ ok, pelo menos não fique me olhando daquele jeito.</p><p>Lucy: tá. Ei, você tem pais?</p><p>_ que pergunta é essa? Eu não tenho pais e nem sei quem ela eram, eu não tenho memórias desde os meus 6 anos.</p><p>Lucy: nem parentes? Como é que você pode esquecer algo desde os 6 anos?</p><p>Lucy não poderia saber o que eu sentia naquele momento mas eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. Poucas pessoas que eu conheço querem saber do meu passado e essas pessoas que perguntaram para mim sempre estava atrás de alguma coisa que eu não saiba. Por eu ter perdido completamente minhas memórias eu não saberia se tinha parentes ou não, mas com o tempo passando tão rápido eu estava começando a me lembrar da minha vida passada com meus pais. Eu só conseguia entender agora que nos sonhos que estou tendo e lembranças curtas,que, por acaso eu tenho parentes e que meus pais não eram aqueles que viviam com o resto da civilização desde que eu era pequena. Como também, pude saber que existe um alguém que na infância sempre foi meu amigo ou mais do que isso ,só que não saberia quem era já que só tenho memórias embaçadas em relação há essa tal pessoa:</p><p>_ Sim. Bem, mesmo que eu queira não consigo nem saber qual era meu nome quando criança. Além de perder minha memória, eu perdi tudo, até mesmo como falar, eu tive que reaprender tudo.</p><p>Ponzu: então que dizer que Susuka não é seu nome verdadeiro?</p><p>Ponzu estava curiosa sobre o que se passava comigo como também ela estava entediada por não fazer nada. Com isso todos vieram para a conversa menos Yuki que ainda estava sentada no sofá perto relaxando:</p><p>_ mais ou menos, eu recebi um novo nome: Susuka Freecs.</p><p>Satã: pirralha!</p><p>Todos olharam para Satã com uma cara que não entendia nada:</p><p>Satã: Você por acaso é filha de Ging? Ging Freecs?</p><p>_ Como você conhece ele?</p><p>Satã: eu e ele já nos encontramos uma vez quando jovens. Ele é um ótimo cara.</p><p>_ Que chato... Eu e meu irmão estamos queremos passar no teste para poder ver se encontramos ele.</p><p>Satã: Então você é filha dele?</p><p>_ Noop! Eu sou apenas filha adotiva dele, ela tem um filho que se chama Gon, ele é muito legal.</p><p>Lucy: voltando ao assunto!!! Susuka, então você teve que aprender tudo de novo?!</p><p>_ Sim, era como se eu fosse um bebê recém nascido que teria que iria aprender a engatinhar.</p><p>Ponzu: você é bem legal do que esperava Susuka.</p><p>_ obrigada.</p><p>Eu estava feliz ao saber que eles estavam falando comigo, já que desde que estava acordada, eles não falavam nem uma palavra comigo, ficavam se distraindo com outras coisas deles, só Lucy falou comigo. Por outro lado, digo que era bem desconfortável falar sobre minha falta de memória e essas estúpidas que eles perguntaram a mim naquele instante em que conversavamos . Uma que olhei para Yuki, vi que ela estava quieta e não se juntou a nós que adora falávamos, ela estava só relaxando naquele sofá. Por um momento queria saber o que se passava na cabeça dela, era bem mistérioso...</p><p>Susuka off</p><p>Killua on</p><p>Estávamos numa sala de espera no qual teríamos que ficar por algumas horas aqui e vi que seria um maior tédio da face da terra, mas meu tédio foi tirado de mim quando estava me divertindo com Gon enquanto esperávamos para irmos. Eu e Gon parecíamos duas crianças muito loucas se divertindo, mas, Leorio e Kurapika estavam descansado depois da luta que tiveram e aquele gordo... estava começando a me irritar dele.</p><p>Todos ficaram surpresos quando usei uma técnica que eu aprendi com o meu pai, só que quando do ele usa isso, não deixa nenhum erro e por acaso eu deixei. Como também, eles souberam um pouco sobre mais de mim, ao contrário de Susuka. Eu queria poder contar a eles que era filho de um assassino, ainda mais um Zoldyck, mas acharia que Gon e Susuka não seriam "meus amigos". Eu pensei: " amigos? Nós somos realmente amigos?" . Não saberia dizer se eles realmente erão já que meu irmão sempre disse isso para mim: não ter amigos.</p><p>Gon: killua, aquela técnica foi muito boa! Nossa, você é muito forte, eu tenho que praticar e muito.</p><p>_ eu não fiz perfeitamente, meu pai faz melhor.</p><p>Gon: seu pai deve ser muito legal!</p><p>_ é o que todos dizem! Meu velho é sempre o mais forte. E o seu pai? Você vai procurá-lo depois que tiver a licença?</p><p>Gon: vou! Eu irei encontrar o Ging custe o que custar, tenho algo a dizer.</p><p>_ Susuka irá também?</p><p>Gon: sim! Foi decisão dela querer vim comigo, mas tem outro motivo para ela ter vindo...huuummmmm, não consigo me lembrar!!!</p><p>_ baka! Como pode esquecer algo?!</p><p>Gon: eu me lembrei! Ela quer falar com Ging e saber de algo.</p><p>_ O que é?</p><p>Gon: Parece que meu pai sabe sobre os pais dela.</p><p>Kurapika: Como assim Gon?</p><p>Logo Kurapika entra com um olhar de curioso e preocupado, ele queria saber mais dela igual há eu:</p><p>Gon: Foi Ging que trouxe Susuka para a ilha da baleia, nesse dia era bem tarde. Tia mito me disse que encontrou ela nos braços do meu pai e ela estava bem machucada naquele momento, foi o que ela disse. Com isso, meu pai adotou ela como sua filha.</p><p>Leorio: que história em tanto!</p><p> </p><p>-- Quebra de tempo --</p><p>Já se passava muito tempo desde a hora que estávamos aqui. Todos menos eu estavam dormindo o máximo que podiam para poder recuperar a energia que tinha se esgotado há um longo tempo que usaram. Eu ficava olhando para o teto e vendo o que passava na minha mente, estava pensando nela: Susuka, no qual duas vezes chamei de Himeka:</p><p>_ aquela baka... - falo baixo-</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava preocupada com ela, pensava no que ela estava fazendo agora já que ela está sozinha e tem que se virar. Pelo que eu conheço dela, ela era bem forte para uma garota daquela idade, ela já matou uma criatura com uma presilha e pelo que sei do que Gon nos contou, é bem misteriosa. Eu pensei se Susuka era seu nome verdadeiro já que não combina com ela ou com o nome de Gon:</p><p>Gon: killua? Ainda está acordado?</p><p>_ sim, estava pensando em algo...</p><p>Gon: não me diga que é sobre minha irmãzinha?</p><p>_ errr! Por que eu pensaria nela?!</p><p>Ele podia até está ainda sonolento mas sabia o que estava dizendo. Eu não sou muito de dizer o que eu sinto com os outros mas sempre que estou com Gon ou com ela eu posso. Ele sabia muito:</p><p>Gon: Quando estávamos no dirigível... Vi que você ficava olhando para Susuka escondido dela, e ainda mais teve aquele dia em que vi vocês se abraçando. Não se esqueça que você quase ia beijando ela no momento em que se abraçaram, ela é muito nova para isso ainda...- diz sonolento -</p><p>_ você ficou nos vigiando?</p><p>Gon: não, eu estava apenas passando ali e vi aquilo- sorri -</p><p>_ pare com isso. - digo com raiva -</p><p>Gon: tudo bem, irei dormir novamente. Vc deveria dormir também...</p><p>_ hai, hai... ( Tradução: sim,sim...)</p><p>Eu estava prestes a dormir quando me liguei no que eu iria perguntar a Gon no início de conversa. Catuco o braço de Gon e ele acorda sonolento:</p><p>_ eu, Gon?</p><p>Gon: o que foi?</p><p>_ Susuka, esse é o nome dela?</p><p>Gon: hum? Não é.</p><p>_ então qual é o nome dela?</p><p>Gon: nem eu e nem tia mito sabemos, ela perdeu completamente a memória.</p><p>_ então esse não é o seu nome?</p><p>Gon: Não. Seu nome agora é Susuka.</p><p>Killua off</p><p>Susuka on</p><p>Já se passou um bom tempo desde que saímos daquela sala de espera. Pecorriamos um longo caminho até chegar numa nova sala o de continha armas num lado e na minha frente duas caminhos para escolher. O monitor logo disse que teríamos que escolher um caminho para irmos: o da esquerda era o caminho mais longo para seguir e o da direita era o mais curto, só que tinha uma diferença entre os dois, se escolhe-se o caminho mais curto teria que deixar um membro aqui:</p><p>Ponzu: o que vamos decidir?</p><p>Por um longo tempo nos ficamos em silêncio a espera de uma resposta sensata que seria nossa saída daqui. Todos pensavam no que ia fazer ou quem iria ficar aqui já que todos nós queríamos ir para o caminho mais curto:</p><p>_ O melhor caminho seria o mais curto.</p><p>Yuki: se escolher o caminho mais longo não sabemos no que irá acontecer até o fim.</p><p>Lucy: Yuki-chan tem razão, mas eu não quero deixar nenhum membro para trás...</p><p>Satã: eu não irei ficar aqui!</p><p>Ponzu: o melhor é irmos ao mais curto, estamos com pouco tempo.</p><p>_ mas... Quem irá ficar para trás?</p><p>Yuki: Provavelmente vamos ter que lutar para descobrir, senão, qual seria a razão de ter armas aqui?</p><p>_ eu não quero isso...</p><p>Ponzu: Satã deve ficar!</p><p>Satã: quem deveria era Lucy!</p><p>Lucy: não!!!</p><p>Eles estavam a ponto de brigar ali, naquele momento. Eu não conseguia pensar direito por causa deles, eu teria que ter alguma ideia a tempo.Eu pensei: " o que irei fazer agora? ". Foi quando tive a ideia:</p><p>_ vamos para o caminho longo! Tive uma ideia!</p><p>Todos: hum?!</p><p>30 minutos depois........</p><p>Conseguimos passar daquilo e sairmos da torre, já estávamos na saída e conseguimos passar daquilo. Agora podia os descansar ainda mais depois de tanto trabalho duro. Podia ver que já tinha gente fora, logo vi: Hisoka, o cara de agulhas, um velhote e alguns outros grupos:</p><p>_ Parece que já tinha chegado gente antes de nós- disse eu a Lucy -</p><p>Lucy: Que pena... Mas o bom é que passamos daqui!</p><p>_ É...</p><p>Eu não ligava mais quem estava na minha volta ou quem estava perto de mim. Eu só queria ir atrás de meus amigos agora! Mesmo que eu tivesse chegado aqui, não seria divertido sem Gon e os outros. Olhava de um lado para o outro atrás deles, mas não via eles. Estava ficando preocupada:</p><p>Lucy: O que foi Susuka?</p><p>_ eu estou preocupada com meus amigos, o tempo tá acabando e eles não chegam! Aqueles idiotas!</p><p>Lucy: eles vão chegar, tenha fé!</p><p>_ ... - sorri- obrigada...</p><p>3 horas depois...</p><p>Se passava um longo tempo e eles não chegavam, o monitor tinha avisado que estava nos últimos 10 minutos para acabar há fase e ir para outra. Eu não queria perder a confiança que eles conseguiriam, mas não conseguia mais acreditar, acabei ficando cabisbaixa.</p><p>Parecia que, em toda minha volta, estava só escuridão, estava sozinha. Foi quando percebi que estava triste e quando isso aconteceu, eu vi eles... eles estavam saindo, quando os vi, minha tristeza tinha ido embora:</p><p>_ pessoal!!!</p><p>_ pessoal!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Felicidade x encrenca x desperto parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susuka on</p><p>Eles estavam bem no outro lado, bem perto de mim. Queria abraça-los e dizer: " vocês passaram!!!", queria poder ficar com eles por todo o resto da vida naquele momento. Vi que eles estavam muitos cansados e sujos mas nem liguei, não liguei com as pessoas ao meu redor ou que estavam lá, apenas corri e fui até eles. Eu queria ver eles, todos eles, pensava em Gon de como ele estaria, no Kurapika que sempre foi um bom amogo Killua, no Leorio que mesmo com a cara borrada era uma pessoa gentil e em Killua... ficar longe dele me fez ter vontade de vê-lo ainda mais, queria o abraça-lo:</p><p>_ Pessoal.Vocês conseguiram!</p><p>Eu sem querer perceber, por impulso, abracei Killua fortemente por um curto período de tempo. Ele logo retribuí o abraço e depois nos soltamos, tínhamos ficado com vergonha já que tinha gente por perto mas não sabia o motivo de eu ficar assim: com o coração acelerado e corada (igual a um tomate). Ele também estava levemente corado mas depois de recompôs:</p><p>Killua: É, conseguimos...</p><p>Gon: Você também passou, graças a Deus!</p><p>Gon logo veio e me abraça fortemente, quase me esmagando, logo depois eu pedi para soltar e ele soltou. Eu percebi que tinha mais alguém perto de Leorio, era aquele cara:</p><p>_ Cara do refrigerante? - olho para ele-</p><p>Todos olharam para ele quando falei com ele, via que eles não estavam bem com esse cara, era bem estranho:</p><p>_ Ele está com vocês?</p><p>Leorio: infelizmente sim....</p><p>Killua: ...</p><p>Gon: Vamos deixar para lá! Olha, o monitor está vindo!</p><p>Eu queria dar um soco na cara do homem! Antes de começar a primeira fase, ele deu um refrigerante horrível para nós e eu acabei engolindo um pouco e com isso me senti um pouco mal. Não que eu não concordava com Leorio que ele era um salafrário, só que, mesmo que eu quisesse não conseguiria odiar esse cara, mas percebi que tinha algo de errado com ele. Quando Gon chamou minha atenção eu parei de sentir raiva e prestei atenção quando ele me puxou para o lugar onde era há saída:</p><p>_ Onde está o monitor Gon?</p><p>Gon: ali!</p><p>O monitor logo estava lá, acompanhado com um cara que parecia um guarda Costas. Ao meu redor todos estavam perto de mim mas eu tinha me esquecido de meus outros amigos que tinha conhecido. Eu ficava olhando para os lados a procura deles mas não os via mas quando olhei direito vi Lucy e Yuki juntos:</p><p>Killua: Está procurando quem?</p><p>_ É uma pessoa que conheci quando estava separada de vocês...</p><p>Me lembrei no que teria acontecido enquanto lutava com aquele cara maluco que me conhecia, não sabia por que mas me trazia uma má sensação.</p><p>Não planejava contar há eles no que tinha ocorrido comigo, como: que do nada descobri que tenho um tipo de coisa que muda minha aparência e faz meu corpo ser mais ágil e habilidoso. Decido não contar nada e espero que as pessoas que estavam comigo não contém:</p><p>Killua: Quem são?</p><p>_ Ali - aponto.em direção onde estava Yuki e Lucy - Eu não consegui ser amiga de Yuki mas Lucy é uma amiga, eu acho.</p><p>Killua: Esse garota...</p><p>Killua olhava para a Yuki com algum tipo de conhecida, pensei para mim mesma se eram amigos:</p><p>__ O que foi Killua?</p><p>Killua: Nada. Escute, você deve ficar longe dessa garota mais velha, entendeu?</p><p>__ M-mas... O que de mal ela faria?</p><p>Killua: Fique longe, estou tentando ajudar - ele falou frio - se não quiser, que se vire.</p><p>__ Tudo bem então.</p><p>O monitor chouriço nossa atenção novamente, dizia que o homem ao seu lado ia passar neles e você teria que pegar uma placa que dizia qual número você pegou. O homem passava entre nós, quando chegou minha vez, me sentia nervosa, peguei a placa que dizia e tinha um número. Olhei para o número:</p><p>Gon: Que número você pegou?</p><p>__ 101... Quem é esse cara?</p><p>Kurapika: Deve ser o cara com as espadas, olha o número dele.</p><p>Nem tinha percebido que a pessoa que era para eu pegar o broche era com Satã, eu fiquei nervosa por causa que não achava que não ia pegar nunca, mas tenho que ter força:</p><p>__ Satã?</p><p>Leorio: Conhece o velhote?!</p><p>__ Ele estava no meu grupo qua do estava na torre.</p><p>Gon: boa sorte.</p><p>__ obrigado...</p><p>Monitor: Será o seguinte: o número que você pegou, vai ter que capturar a plaquinha do adversário. Junto com sua plaquinha formas pontos suficientes para você passar. Mas se alguém roubar sua placa primeiro, você terá que capturar mais duas placas para completar. Melhor terem cuidado com sua placa antes que alguém pegue despercebido.</p><p>Eu olhei para minha placa e vi o número mais uma vez: 406. Queria descobrir quem foi a pessoa que me tirou, cuidado seria uma coisa que colocaria em primeiro lugar:</p><p>Monitor: Vocês vão para uma ilha. Ficaram 3 dias, esse é o tempo dado.</p><p>Todos: hai!</p><p>Susuka on</p><p>Yuki on</p><p>Sem olhar diretamente para eles, olhei para Susuka e aquele cara que odeio tanto. Eles estavam conversando normalmente mas tinha um brilho no olhar deles, era estranho e tinha nojo disso. Lucy estava pretos e mim só ouvindo no que o monitor tinha a dizer.</p><p>Um instante, olhos olharam para mim com um olhar de assassino, eu sorri. Não estava com medo ou amedronta, já conhecia aquele olhar e tinha gravado na minha mente. Ódio? Não sentia. Prazer? Muito, queria mata-lo pelo que fez!</p><p>O que estava me interessado mais era o que essa garota tinha, ela era muito fraca naquele momento mais num instante sua aparência tinha mudado. Começava a pensar se era possível ela ter o tipo de poder que conheço. </p><p>Pensei: " Será que ela contém esse tipo de poder?... Impossível! Isso só é uma lenda que poucas pessoas conhecem..." </p><p>Eu não poderia fazer nada, já que Lucy me monitorava a cada momento, sem eu eu ver. Mas não sou igual a ele, um assassino, filho mais novo da família Zoldyck. Por acaso, achei que eles não sabiam quem ele era...Killua teria falado algo com Susuka, acho que estava a alertando.</p><p>Um homem tinha passado por nós e peguei uma placa e ela também:</p><p>Lucy: Que número você pegou Yuki?</p><p>__ 406.</p><p>Lucy: essa placa por acaso é de...</p><p>__ Sim, Susuka. Isso daqui é um exame, então tenho que dar meu melhor para me tornar um Hunter.</p><p>Lucy: Será que ela passa daqui?</p><p>__ Por que está tão preocupada com ela? Sabe que ela não é seu bicho de estimação.</p><p>Lucy: Estava me divertindo muito com ela. Ela parece ser muito interessante. Eu não vou fazer mal a ela Yuki.</p><p>__ Se esqueceu que estamos aqui só para pegar um passe Hunter. Não sabemos se ela é a pessoa em que o chefe está atrás...</p><p>Lucy: Espero que não. Ela é uma ótima pessoa e uma ótima amiga.</p><p>__ Lucy?</p><p>Lucy: hum?</p><p>__ Tenha cuidado, não sabemos o que "ele" pode fazer para proteger ela...</p><p>Lucy: - ela apenas olhou para os amigos de Susuka - melhor ficarmos longe deles, mas não acho que vai dar para mim ficar longe do perigo...</p><p>__ Por quê?</p><p>Lucy: Eu peguei a placa 99.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Felicidade X Encrenca X Desperto parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"__ Por que as vezes sei que vou me dá mal para pegar essa placa?!" — Pensei.</p><p>  Ainda me perguntava como iria fazer para pegar a placa. Teria pensado em ficar de tocaia perto dele mas teria que esconder minha aura para ele não saber. Só que precisava de um plano bom e já tinha.</p><p>Continuavámos no barco a espera de irmos para há ilha no qual o monitor falou, seria perfeita para o teste. Não demorou muito para chegarmos nele:</p><p>__ chegamos...</p><p>Kurapika: boa sorte para você - diz ele chegando perto de mim - cuidado.</p><p>__ — sorri —Obrigado, vou da meu melhor!</p><p>Killua: Melhor que dê.</p><p>  Eu me assustei quando ele apareceu atrás de mim, quase que meu coração saltava! Me acalmei e não fiz nada além de olhar para sua cara e afirmar, estava começando a me acostumar com a vida de "empregada"  por um mês para esse idiota:</p><p>__ Gon? Quem você pegou?</p><p>Gon: Hisoka — disse com a voz baixa para ninguém ouvir —</p><p>__ Boa sorte.</p><p>  Passou algum tempo e já tínhamos chegado na ilha que irá começar. Fique nervosa? Fiquei. Mas tinha fé, eu quero muito passar, para poder conhecer sobre mim mesma e a minha outra eu .</p><p>  Todos já tinham partido para o meio da mata. Antes de nós nos separarmos tínhamos combinado que: quando acabar o terceiro dia, não encontraremos aqui, no mesmo local. Todos estavam bem ansiosos, antes de partir de um "tchau" como "até daqui há 3 dias". Foi aí que toda a caçada começou...</p><p>Eu só estava andando no meio da mata, prestando atenção em cada passo ou movimento perto de mim. Para não deixar fácil para alguém pegar minha placa, eu o tinha escondido num lugar ótimo, seria difícil achar.</p><p>___ hm? — olhei pelo canto do olho —</p><p>  Alguém estava me seguindo, e com certeza não era um profissional. Não sabia como lutar muito ainda mas me defender era uma maravilha. Pensei que poderia usar minha presilha que era como agulha ( obs: a que tinha usado para matar o prisioneiro e o monstro ) , está a pronta para atacar mas teria que ter calma no que iria acontecer.</p><p>  Um homem apareceu atrás de mim, tinha em virado rapidamente e corrido um pouco antes. Ele vinha direto para mim com uma faca na sua mão e outras em suas cinturas:</p><p>???: Irei te matar e pegar sua placa — corria ainda —</p><p>___ — abaixo a cabeça — você está errado...</p><p>Eu pego minha presilha e jogo no seu braço, não queria machucar um homem, não gostava de matar pessoas e nunca matei. Quando o acertei não deu muito efeito, eu pulo para cima e  rapidamente tiro minha presilha de seu braço sem perceber, junto com uma faca dele em sua cintura e vou ao outro lado:</p><p>___ Você não deveria ter cuidado quando ataca uma pessoa de cara? — digo — isso é errado...</p><p>???: Cala a boca! — de repente ele caí no chão —</p><p>___ — eu sorrio — Na minha presilha, na ponta de sua agulha, tinha veneno. Ele apenas paralisa você por um tempo, como por exemplo 3 dias, o tempo suficiente para acabar a fase — chego mais perto dele —</p><p>???: Como uma pirralha consegue derrotar eu? — tenta se mexer mas sem sucesso —</p><p>Era fácil derrotar um cara assim há curta distância ou luta corporal. Eu teria colocado veneno na minha presilha quando estava com Gon, na bolsa dele, eu teria colocado ervas que serviam para mim, eu era muito boa só recebi plantas, por quase toda minha vida estava estudando as plantas.</p><p>___ Pessoas como você sempre falam mal só por causa da minha idade — ando e me agacho um pouco perto dele — Eu não sou boa em lutar mais em atira o alvo, sou maravilhosa. Agora vamos ver sua placa...</p><p>Eu toquei no seu bolso e achei sua placa, acho que ele era apenas um assassino comum. Por um momento senti medo de perder mais tinha conseguido graças a força que tinha ganhado. Toquei no seu bolso e tinha encontrado duas placas:</p><p>___ Mesmo sendo um assassino, você conseguiu uma placa, que agora é minha — sorriu para ele, vendo o veneno se espalhar pelo corpo — você ficará bem — me levanto —</p><p>  ???: d-devolva...— forçava a voz para poder dizer alguma palavra —</p><p>___ Desculpa mas não posso... — digo caminhando até ele —</p><p>Eu simplesmente estava com pena do cara. Alguém podia muito bem matar ele sem tiver motivo, então tive um plano: deixá-lo num arbustos. Demorou muito para deixá-lo lá e depois saí.</p><p>Caminhava pela floresta por um longo tempo na floresta e via que já era noite, já tinha acabado o dia. Eu fui por uma árvore e fiquei lá vendo o céu e ainda escondendo minha presença dos outros.</p><p>No primeiro dia eu já tinha pego duas placas que me servem se perdesse a minha, eu já poderia ir para a próxima fase, mas tudo podia acontecer. Eu encosto minha cabeça no tronco e fico pensando sobre os outros:</p><p>  ___ Como será que eles estão? Será que estão bem...? — ficava imaginando como estavam — será que killua e os outros estão bem?</p><p>   Sem perceber eu caio num sono profundo, pensando ainda nas coisas que me preocupo muito: eles.</p><p> </p><p>Narradora on                 <br/>  3 dia para o final do teste.</p><p>  Todos estavam atrás de seus alvos ainda. Killua já tinha conseguido sua placa igual a Susuka e Kurapika, três já tinham acabado, só faltaria Leorio e Gon. O mais novo estava a espera do momento certo para pegar a placa de Hisoka. Enquanto Leorio estava a procura do dono da placa pela floresta, ele estava tendo trabalhado para isso...</p><p>    Já se tinham passado dois dias e todos estavam indo bem. Susuka continuava naquela mesma árvore a espera do fim do exame. Ela não tinha pensado em ir atrás de Satã ainda, não tinha coragem para sair e enfrentar um homem daqueles, mas para sua má sorte ela tinha encontrado com ele na trilha em que tinha pecorriodo...</p><p> </p><p>  Não foi fácil para ela poder lutar com ele, já que ele era bem poderoso do que ela. Mesmo ele terem compartilhada o mesmo grupo, ela teria que lutar para ter placa dele só que ela não precisaria mais, ia tinha 3 placas com a dela. Sua luta teria durado poucos minutos, por causa que Satã não saberia que teria veneno em sua presilha, ele acabou perdendo. Susuka não estava sozinha. Estava sendo vigiada por Yuki, a mulher no qual tinha tirado sua placa no sorteio. Atentamente ela seguia os passos dela e esperava o momento certo para pegar. Yuki era uma mulher misteriosa que não sabe nada dela, igual a Lucy, a garota mais nova que era companheira dela desde que se conheceram. Ela esperou até o momento certo e apareceu de trás dela, Susuka estava surpresa: não saberia como lutar.</p><p>___ Yuki?! — me afasto dela —</p><p>  Por segundos se lembrou no que killua disse para ela no início, para ter cuidado com ela. Quando disse isso a ela, isso não era um aviso e sim um alerta:</p><p>  Yuki: Susuka, você é muito boa em esconder sua presença mas nem tão bom.</p><p>___ hum? — do nada ela fica na minha frente rapidamente e me dá um chute, acabando caindo no chão — aí!</p><p>  Ela se levanta novamente e tenta jogar veneno nela mas era inútil, tentou lutar mas não consegui. Menso não desistindo, suas forças estavam muito baixas causando dores no corpo por um tempo. Yuki vai para perto dela e pega as placas dela e se levanta:</p><p>Yuki: Que patética, esperava mais — ela joga sua placa na grama perto dela — pegarei sua placa e mais uma — diz jogando a outra placa a ela — </p><p>___ Espere! — diz se levantando aos poucos — Por que você não me atacou antes?!</p><p>Yuki: — sorriu — esperava o melhor momento — ela se vira para mim — Você devia ter cuidado comigo, devia ter ouvido o que Killua disse...</p><p>___ Como você o conhece?! </p><p>Yuki: Ele é a pessoa que eu mais odeio nesse mundo.</p><p>    Yuki teria desaparecido antes mesmo de Susuka tenha perguntado mais alguma coisa.</p><p>  Narradora off</p><p>  Killua on</p><p>  Caminhar na floresta era algo bem chato que tava fazendo. Conseguir a placa daqueles patetas foi fácil e despistar aquele ninja que tava seguindo também. Sabia que aquela pirralha que estava me seguindo também mas não tive escolha a não ser derrotar aquela garota.</p><p>  Me lembro que ela falou de Susuka para mim, eu tinha ficado descontrolado. Tinha medo que Lea junto com Yuki pudesse fazer mal há eles e principalmente a ela, já que estou próximo dela. Tem algo que eu não sei mas que elas sabem:</p><p>___ Será que Gon conseguiu?  — pensava —</p><p>   Eu ouvi um barulho vindo de perto de mim, acabei curioso e fui ver. Eu arregalei meus olhos a  ver ela deitada no chão, sem força:</p><p>___ Por que você estava caída no chão , Susuka? — falo indo até a sua frente, vendo seu rosto —</p><p>Susuka: Não é nada, eu apenas fui derrotada por Yuki a pouco tempo — ela diz ainda com dificuldade de mexer o corpo — Eu tinha conseguido 3 placas, mas ela acabou pegando. Mas ela só pegou a minha placa e a de de outro — sorri —</p><p>  Eu não conseguia entender... Por que ela está sorrindo numa situação dessas, menso que ela apanha-se milhões de vezes, ela sorria. Preocupação é algo que tinha adquiro por me preocupar com Gon e com ela:</p><p>  ___ Consegue se levantar? — pergunto —</p><p>Susuka: Sim — ela tenta se levantar — !!!!</p><p>___ O que foi? — pergunto chegando perto dela — Está tudo bem? Consegue se levantar? Se não conseguir, irei te carregar nas costas —</p><p>  Seu rosto ficou vermelho como um tomate, não sabia por que. Pensei se ela estaria com febre ou algo do tipo:</p><p> ___ Segure minha mão — estendo minha mão e ela acaba pegando —<br/>___ Segure minha mão — estendo minha mão e ela acaba pegando —</p><p>  Quando tinha tocado sua mão, senti o calor dela e a delicadeza de sua pele, era bem macia e suave. Eu não ligava nos outros mas agora estou começando a lidar, principalmente por ela. Provavelmente, quando Yuki veio pegar sua placa, ela deve ter batido muit.  o nela, já que ela é muito ruim em luta de dois. Eu me viro de costas e me agacho:</p><p>___ Suba nas minhas costas. — eu digo , eu viro a cabeça — Suba logo! É uma ordem.</p><p>Susuka: — ela ficou levemente corada — Não precisa, eu estou bem! — diz andando um pouco para trás —</p><p>___ Ande logo! Eu sei que você levou vários golpes dela, sua barriga não está doendo? Eu vi que você tava com a boca sangrando. Tentar me enganar é inútil. Ande logo — eu me viro olhando para a mata —</p><p>  Eu senti ela subindo nas minhas costas lentamente, devia estar doente muito seu corpo. Ela em fim coloca seus braços em volta de meu pescoço e eu seguro suas pernas para não cair. Por fim, fui andando com ela nas costas até o lugar onde nós encontraríamos os outros.</p><p>  No meio do caminho senti algo nas minhas costas, era os seios dela tocando, acabei fazendo cando corado. Eu me destraí para não pensar naquilo. Ouvi ela falar algo para mim como:</p><p>Susuka: obrigado killua...</p><p>___ De nada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A X Ultima X Fase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narradora on</p><p>  Killua ainda carregando Susuka pelas costas, andava até o ponto de encontro onde tinham marcado. Enquanto os outros iam a caminho, menos Leorio. Kurapika já tinha conseguido pegar a placa do cara que tinha dado refrigerante envenenado para eles, que era conhecido como o assassino de novatos. Gon tinha ficado os três dias atrás de Hisoka, o cara maluco e perigoso. Ele acabou sendo derrotado por Hisoka, mas por surpresa, ele entregou sua placa para Gon.</p><p>  Leorio era o único que não tinha conseguido ainda, ele estava atrás da garota chamada Ponzu, que era uma conhecida de Susuka.</p><p>  Então no lugar em que eles tinham marcado, não se encontra Leorio. Só lá estava eles quatro. Preocupados eles foram a procura dele para ver se ele tinha conseguido. Mas nem sequer perguntaram por que Killua ainda carregava Susuka nas costas, ele morreria de vergonha ainda e ela ainda mais, por estar muito vermelha, se perguntava por que ainda estar daquele jeito.</p><p>—  QUEBRA DE TEMPO —</p><p>Eles conseguiram passar na fase, que foi muita luta. Estavam acomodados no dirigível que flutuava no ar. Começaria daqui há algumas horas, o teste final...</p><p> </p><p>20 minutos antes...</p><p>No momento antes deles partirem, passaram por muitas dificuldades quando foram a busca de seu amigo Leorio. Eles tinham passado por muita coisa mesmo: entraram numa caverna que tinha cobras ( não permitia sair de lá) , se fosse picada por a cobra poderia morrer rapidamente. Gon tinha tomado muitas picadas mas tinha tomado o antídoto, e Leorio... não estava muito bem, já que salvou o amigo de uma picada, mas ficou tudo bem. Gon então tinham salvado Ponzu e os outros do gás de dormir que tinha soltado. No caminho para a partida, Susuka viu que Killua deveria ajudar a levar Leorio já que ele estava pior:</p><p>Susuka: Killua, é melhor você ajudar os outros para levarem Leorio — diz olha para trás, na direção dos outros —</p><p>Killua: Você ainda não está bem. — ele diz olhando para o os olhos dela, que estavam atrás dele —</p><p>Susuka: Eu estou melhor! — afirma firmemente —</p><p>Killua: — ele continua caminhando — Não precisa. Kurapika e Gon estão ajudando ele. Tenho certeza que não precisam.</p><p>Susuka: Tem certeza? — pergunto —</p><p>Killua: Que ver? — ele se vira e chama eles — Gon, Kurapika, querem ajuda? — pergunta há eles —</p><p>Gon: não precisa! Carregue minha irmãzinha, ela também está mal.</p><p>   Por um longo tempo ela estava vermelha ao ver-se derrotada por eles. O que ela mais queria era poder sair das costas de killua mas era muito confortável. Doce. Gentil. Calmo. Era o que ela podia sentir quando estava perto dele, muito perto.</p><p>Susuka on</p><p>Na viagem até a cidade que eu tinha escutado por eles, ficava simplesmente sentada num banco de uma sala. Sozinha.</p><p>No exame anterior, eu e os meninos conseguimos. Via que Yuki tinha conseguido passar mas separada de sua companheira, Lucy. Eu começava a sentir falta dela, mesmo por eu ter ficado pouco tempo com ela, ela era muito gentil e animada. Acharia que seria impossível eu poder vê-la novamente...</p><p>Ouço um barulho da porta se abrindo. Olhei para ver quem era: Kurapika e Leorio. O mais velho, mancava um pouco devido a picada na sua perna e Kurapika o ajudava. Eles chegaram perto de mim e se sentaram ao meu lado:</p><p>___ Você está melhor? — pergunto para Leorio ao meu lado —</p><p>Leorio: Sou forte! Irei aguentar isso muito bem, eu tomei o antídoto, vou ficar melhor. Nem tive tempo de perguntar, por que Killua estava te carregando?</p><p>___ — fico levemente corada ao pensar no caminho em que percorreu com ele — Bem... eu encontrei com Yuki e acabei apanhando dela e fiquei um pouco mal. Ele que teve a ideia de ele carregar!</p><p>Leorio:  E você aceitou, claro. — fala com o olhar de pervertido —</p><p>___ Eu não pude recusar, me sentiria mal por dizer não — Viro o meu rosto para o chão —</p><p>Kurapika: Sabe onde está Gon e Killua?</p><p> </p><p>  Na verdade não sabia o lugar certo onde eles estariam. Eles me deixaram aqui descansar e aproveitaram para sair de fininho e explorar o dirigível, eram iguais a crianças. Curiosas. Não podia dizer nada pois, afinal de contas, sou igual a eles.</p><p>___ Devem estar vendo o dirigível mas eles vão voltar daqui a pouco.</p><p>Kurapika: É melhor assim — ele se encosta na parede — Irei dormir um pouco, me acorde daqui a pouco... — simplesmente ele dormiu.</p><p>   Tinha se passado um tempo até que a porta se abre novamente, mostrando Gon e Killua. Eu me levanto do banco, deixando Kurapika e Leorio dormindo mas Gon e Killua o acordam com muito barulho.</p><p>___ O que ouve? — pergunto — Vocês fizeram besteiras novamente?</p><p>Gon: Não. Só estávamos correndo um pouco, né Killua?</p><p>Killua: é...</p><p>___ Precisaram acordar Leorio e Kurapika?! E ainda mais eu? — pergunto com raiva —</p><p>  Toda vez que alguém me acordava ainda muito cansada, eu começava a ficar mal humorada. Só que sempre ficava na minha para não descontar em ninguém, eu fico explosiva! Gon pega meu braço e me puxa para o canto e diz no meu ouvido:</p><p>Gon: Calma maninha! Haja com calma e paciência, se passarmos no exame final, eu compro aquele doce que você gosta. Tudo bem? — sussurrou em meu ouvido —</p><p>___ Claro! — abraço ele — eu te amo, irmão!</p><p>  Go sabia muito bem que eu tinha uma queda por doces, eu amava muito. Eu gostava de qualquer tipo de doce contanto que seja gostoso. Quando estava na ilha da baleia com ele, a tia mito fazia muitos doces para nós, aqueles doces me deixavam felizes e me faziam me esquecer tudo que estava no passado... O importante agora é que eu irei ganhar um doce do meu grande irmão mais velho, estava bem interessante essa negociação. Eu me acalmei e sorri:</p><p>___ Desculpa gente , gritarem nos seus ouvidos — digo sorrindo — estava um pouco alterada.</p><p>Killua: Até demais... — ele fala baixinho mas eu escuto. Ignoro —</p><p>  Eu ficava animada a cada tempo que se passava, esperando meu lindo doce! Eu não deveria estar pensando nisso e sim no exame que eu quero passar.</p><p>  Os meninos conversavam sobre coisa de meninos. Gon chamou minha atenção, ele estava muito pensativo e me preocupei com ele. Ele nunca tinha aviso assim tão preocupado na minha frente, eu só o vejo alegre e sorridente. Tirando que ele chorava um pouco quando menor ( foi o que tia mito e vovó falaram ). Minha atenção é tirada dele quando ouço a voz de um monitor na sala, o som vinha de uma caixa:</p><p>Voz: Participante 406, Susuka. Venha para a sala do presidente.</p><p>___ Para... a sala do presidente Netero?</p><p>Killua: Melhor você ir.</p><p>___ tá... — eu me levanto e caminho para a fora da sala — Até mais pessoal! — asseno para eles e sorrio —</p><p>  Caminhando nos corredores, achei a sala que eu tanto procurava: sala do presidente Netero. Entrando lá, avisto o presidente com o seu jeito dezingonado na sua mesa, eu fiquei calma ao entrar. Sento na almofada que tinha ficava atrás da sua mesa:</p><p>Netero: Olá novamente menina.</p><p>___ Olá, senhor presidente. — sorriu para ele —</p><p>Netero: Responda algumas perguntas para mim, ok?</p><p>___ Sim...</p><p>Netero: Se você escolhe-se com quem você não queria lutar, qual seria?</p><p>   Eu tinha que pensar com cuidado. Tinha muitas pessoas que eu não queria lutar, principalmente com meus amigos e com Yuki, ela me dava medo e teria que ficar longe dele. Se eu lutasse com algum de meus amigos, eu desistiria na hora:</p><p>___ Eu não lutaria com a garota do número 88.</p><p>Foi a opção que eu tive mais sensata, já que esse número é da Yuki. Por algum motivo algo me dizia para ficar dela por conta do aviso que ele tinha me dado a pouco dias. O Netero-sama anota isso na pasta e balança a cabeça um pouco, depois voltou sua atenção comigo:</p><p>Netero: Bem. Por que não lutaria com ela? — ele parecia dúvidoso —</p><p>___ Por um simples motivo: ficar longe dela. Ela pode ser uma pessoa muito forte e eu sou fraca em relação ao tipo de luta dela... Mais alguma coisa?</p><p>Netero: Sim. Com qual participante você lutaria?</p><p>___ Eu lutaria com... o senhor da placa 212.</p><p>Netero: Interessante... Só isso mesmo, pode ir.</p><p>___ ok.</p><p> </p><p>   Quando caminhava para a fora da sala, eu pensei que deveria perguntar algo para ele que me tira a dúvida faz um tempo. Como ele é o presidente da associação hunter, penso que ele poderia saber onde estaria Ging, queria encontrar com ele e saber se ele sabe algo sobre minha família biológica ou se eu tive. Mas pensei em Gon primeiro do que eu, ele nem conheçe o pai pessoalmente, só por foto:</p><p>___ Com licença mas posso perguntar algo para o senhor? — me viro olhando para ele —</p><p>Netero: O quê? Depende.</p><p>___ O senhor conheçe um Hunter chamado Ging? — ele estava surpreso —</p><p>Netero: Para você quer saber disso? Eu não o conheço — ele fala por sua vez —</p><p>___ Tudo bem então. É que eu queria saber se tinha alguma localização dele, eu preciso encontrar ele.</p><p>Netero: Ele é seu pai? — ele não olha nos meus olhos e sim para a pasta que estava na sua mesa, escrevendo sem se importar —</p><p>___ Eu sou filha adotiva dele, eu sou sua protegida. Queria saber se ele saberia algo sobre mim. — eu abro a porta e saio da sala —</p><p>  Andando para o corredor pensava no que tinha falado com o senhor Netero-sama. Acho que ele não deu nenhuma importância mas eu não posso desistir, junto com Gon nós vamos procurar Ging e assim poderemos saber de tudo.</p><p>10 HORAS DEPOIS</p><p>   Todos os dez participantes já foram falar com Netero, inclusive eu que flui umas das primeiras. Na sala em que nos cinco ficávamos, ficava esperando que cada um fosse e voltasse , estava mais uma vez preocupada. Não saberia quem seria meu oponente ou qual seria essa última fase, era um mistério. Podia se dizer pela personalidade do presidente que ele seria ao ponto de fazer algo maluco e sensato ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>  Nós tínhamos chegado no nosso destino. Descemos do dirigível e fomos caminhando no corredor aberto, o de tinha plantas e tudo , era bem grande. Os meninos como sempre, estavam na frente e enquanto eu, estou bem atrás perto de Kurapika e Leorio, era bom ficar perto deles.</p><p>  Estávamos sendo guiados pelo monitor da primeira fase. Estava muito destraida para perceber que Killua e Gon me puxão para perto deles, eles tinham pegado minha mão e me puxado e quase caia:</p><p>___ Por que me puxaram? Quase caí! — solto a mão deles dois — Eu estava bem lá atrás com eles.</p><p>Killua: É divertido ver você assim, brava. — ele ri com maior cara de pau —</p><p>___ Não acho graça! — fico com uma cara feia para ele. Tinha me lembrado que eu não podia ser brava, eu queria ter meu doce — Deixa para lá...</p><p>Gon: O exame.</p><p>  Nem notei que no caminho em que percorremos já tinha finalizado. Estava numa sala bem grande de luta e lá está o presidente Netero junto com os outros monitores. Por um momento, bateu um nervosinho na minha barriga. Fiquei seria no momento em vi eles:</p><p>Netero: o teste vai começar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dificuldade X Situação X Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susuka on:</p><p>  __ O que está havendo?</p><p>Pergunto me levantando da cama no qual é estava deitada, não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Não conseguia me lembrar. Nada.</p><p>Eu olho para o lado e vejo a monitora ao meu lado. Aquela que no qual tinha monitorado a segunda fase. Fiquei confusa no início mas depois me lembro no que tinha acontecido.</p><p>Antes de eu apagar, eu tinha lutado contra Yuki. Tinha sido uma luta feroz, eu batia nela e ela mim, mesmo machucada por ela eu não conseguia desistir. Quando lutava com ela, vi que ela se assustou um pouco e se afastou de mim, eu olhei para mim e vi uma mecha de meu cabelo na minha frente meio branco e meio castanho, eu tinha que me controlar. Antes de ver, eu aproveitei o momento de distração dela e bati nela. Ela devolveu o socos para mim também. Nós duas estávamos acabadas quando ocorreu, eu não me lembrava de mais nada já que eu caí no chão depois que ela caiu primeiro. Eu e Yuki tínhamos desmaiado.</p><p>Eu consegui me lembrar da luta que Gon, teve com aquele ninja que veio de sei lá aonde. Gon estava perdendo e vi a raiva que Kurapika tinha, já que seus olhos ficaram escarlates e Leorio o segurava para não interferir na luta deles dois. No final o cara careca tinha desisto da luta e  feito ele passar no exame, se tornou Hunter! Fiquei feliz e preocupada, porque ele desmaiou no meio da quadra de tanto ferido. Eu não me lembrava de mais nada. Já que todas as lutas antes  de Killua com o cara de agulhas foram normais e fez com que meus colegas passassem.</p><p>Agora eu estava numa cama com o braço enfaixado e com curativos no lado direito da bochecha. Doía um pouco mais eu aguentava. Me levantei da cama e me sentei nela:</p><p>___ Monitora Menchi, o que aconteceu?</p><p>Menchi: Você acabou apagando no fim da luta, nos te trouxemos aqui. Parabéns Susuka, você conseguiu passar no exame Hunter. Você é um Hunter agora.</p><p>___ Como? Eu não tinha perdido?</p><p>Menchi: A participante Yuki caiu primeiro do que você e no final nove de vocês passaram.</p><p>___ Quem foi a pessoa que não passou?</p><p>Menchi: O participante 99, Killua. Nossa, eu esperava que ele passasse! — ela meche um pouco em seu cabelo — O seu amigo matou um participante na partida de Leorio e o velhote.</p><p>   Eu fiquei assustada. Ele fez a mesma coisa, matou um participante novamente. Para mim, matar pessoas era errado mas se precisar matar ou era por justiça ou por um motivo grande. Eu já vi ele matar dois participantes mas não liguei, sabia que era o mesmo killua de sempre. Fiquei calada. Não contei a ninguém. Escondi deles.</p><p>Deveria ter acontecido algo enquanto estava desacordada novamente. Algo que fez ele chegar a isso, me pergunto por que ele fez isso:</p><p>___ Onde ele está?</p><p>Menchi: Ele foi embora depois que acabou as partidas, antes dele ir , ele disse "adeus" para vocês. Toma. — ela estende a mão mostrando um bracelete prateado com pedras azuis. Era meu. Tinha pensado ter perdido isso a um bom tempo no exame — Ele disse para entregar isso a você.</p><p>___ Meu bracelete... — pego ele e vejo delicadamente cada pedra. Teria ceito feita por mim com jóias que tinha — Obrigada.</p><p>  Eu tinha sofrido sem perceber. Nunca pensei que ele seria assim e guardaria algo assim por esse tempo. Estava triste, aí saber que ele foi embora e feliz por ele ter guardado isso pode esse tempo. Killua foi muito gentil, eu quero ver ele novamente, ja que ele foi embora sem dizer onde ia. Tinha algo que ele disse: " Quero ir com vocês a procura de seu pai, quero acompanhar!" . Não foi exame te o que ele disse mas era igual a isso, ele queria ir conosco para onde seja, não importa aonde! Ele tinha quebrado a promessa que fez para Gon e eu. Isso não era justo, não era:</p><p>Menchi: Você pode ir embora, seus amigos estão lá fora já —ela caminha até a porta—  Bem, até! — ela fechou a porta e foi embora —</p><p>  Meu cérebro estava entendendo o que tinha acontecido ainda, demorou só um tempo para eu entender a situação. Eu comecei a chorar fortemente:</p><p>  Mas pensei que chorar,não seria a melhor coisa a se fazer nesse momento</p><p>  Mas pensei que chorar,não seria a melhor coisa a se fazer nesse momento. Apenas paro de chorar e me levanto da cama, pegando meus sapatos e colocando. A ponto de sair da sala, eu pego minha certificação Hunter e saio de lá. Não tinha aguentado mais ficar aqui deitada e sem fazer nada, eu tinha algo a fazer agora que é muito importante: achar killua.</p><p>  Andando para fora dos corredores, encontro os outros menos killua. Era difícil pensar nisso. Gon parecia triste também por não encontrar com ele novamente, não só ele, todos estavam. Eu vou na direção deles e ando com cuidado ficando perto de Kurapika e Leorio:</p><p>___ Gon, está tudo bem?</p><p>Gon: Estou bem. Você também está muito machucada. — aponta para minhas feridas corporal —</p><p>___ Eu não estou falando disso. Você vai atrás de killua,né?</p><p>Gon: Nos todos vamos — ela aperta um punho que estava livre — Ele é nosso amigo e não deu nenhuma explicação por que foi embora.</p><p>Kurapika: Antes de você chegar, decidimos que iriamos atrás de Killua.</p><p>___ E como vamos sabe aonde ele foi?</p><p>Gon: Eu falei com Hisoka — me dei arrepios ao ouvir esse nome, ele era louca mais inteligente e parecia ter cede de sangue por gon. Algo estranho estava a acontecer — Ele disse que ele foi para casa...</p><p>Kurapika: Hisoka disse que ele mora na cidade de Dentora, uma província da República de Padokia. É um lugar que eu desconheço, diz que ele está lá.</p><p>  Enquanto conversávamos o que íamos fazer, outro participante veio até nós. Ele era magro com arco e flecha nas suas costas e um computador na mão, seu nome era Pukkle.</p><p>  Ele dizia que podia pesquisar qualquer Hunter com a licença que tinha ganhado. Então pensamos que seria uma ótima idéia pesquisar Ging:</p><p>Gon: Tem como pesquisar um Hunter, o nome dele é Ging.</p><p>Pukkle: — ele tocava as teclas do computador e seus olhos brilhavam ao ver o que tinha feito. Estava com dúvidas se ele poderia fazer isso — Nossa, parece que ele é hunter muito importante. Mesmo com a licença não tem como ver ele, está em confidencial.</p><p>  Gon estava feliz ao saber um pouco de seu pai, isso queria dizer que ele era um Hunter muito importante para a associação. Ele apenas sorri e agradeço-lhe pelo o que fez, pelo menos ele tinha tentado mais uma vez ter feito isso. Quando íamos embora, Gon é chamado pelo monitor da primeira fase, eu só ficava olhando para o que eles fazia quando sou tirada do mundo da lua pela voz da senhora Menchi me chamando:</p><p>Menchi: Susuka, venha aqui — eu apenas acenei e fui para o seu lado. Lá estava ela junto com o gordinho chamado Buhara, ele era bem comilão na segunda fase comendo os porcos. Eu sorrio — </p><p>___ Oi Menchi-chan! Oi Buhara-sama — falo alegre para eles, nunca tinha ficado feliz ao ver eles dois — Aconteceu algo?</p><p>Menchi: O que você vai fazer depois daqui?</p><p>___ Eu irei junto com os meninos atrás de Killua, vamos trazer ele de volta ao grupo. Ele não deu explicações para mim e nem para os outros — estava decidida que iria fazer tudo para falar com ele, deve ter acontecido algo —</p><p>Menchi: Você é uma garota forte, continue assim. Boa sorte com-- —ela para de falar, ela ia falar algo—</p><p>___ O que foi Menchi-sama, tem algo que quer falar comigo?</p><p>Menchi: Nada não, vá para seus amigos — ela fala para mim — Toma, aqui um agrado para você.</p><p>  Ela estava estendendo na sua mão um doce que eu mais amava. Me perguntava como ela sabia que amava doces e principalmente esse que era a marca que eu mais gostava, não tinha outro igual. Eu pego o doce e apenas vi ela sorrir para mim e ir embora para longe junto com Buhara-sama. Mesmo com um braço enfaixado , eu conseguia usar a outra mão e acenar a eles, poderia se a última vez que veria eles:</p><p>___ Eu vou treinar muito e ser mais forte! — grito para eles ouvirem. Ela apenas acena com a mão e vai embora — Tchau Menchi-chan.</p><p>  Eu ouço a voz de Gon me chamando para nós irmos embora de lá. Já estava quase na hora de pegarmos o avião para irmos para a província de Dentora. Nós tínhamos reservas no avião quando pedimos para Pokkle reservar, ele foi muito bom.</p><p>  Nos estavamos correndo para não perder o avião, já estava quase na hora e eu quase ia perdendo meu doce que ganhei na Menchi-chan. Graças a Deus tínhamos conseguido pegar o avião a tempo, tinha perdido muito fôlego até lá:</p><p>Gon: Quem te deu esse doce? — Gon pergunta sentando perto de mim e colocando a bolsa entre nós —</p><p>___ Foi a senhora Menchi-chan, ela foi muito boa ao dar isso. Falando de doce... — eu olho para o seu rosto, estava com raiva que ele não me deu meu doce ainda!—</p><p>Não era só ele que estava me devendo um doce. Eu estava devendo um almoço para ele com meu dinheiro que tinha ganhado da tia mito, por causa daquela aposta tinha que fazer isso. Eu me lembrei da aposta que fiz para killua... eu teria que obedecer ele por um mês mas nem sequer posso pagar minha dívida com ele, já que nem ele está aqui.</p><p>  Tentei me animar mais foi em vão, o pessoal não entendia o sentimento que tinha naquele momento, tudo estava misturado com o sentimento de tristeza e felicidade. Como é possível sentir isso ao mesmo tempo? Achava impossível mas agora entendo que não era. Gon então chamou minha atenção junto com Kurapika e Leorio:</p><p>Gon: Você não precisa mais pagar meu almoço, não quero mais. Aqui está seu doce — ele entrega para minha pão de mel, eu amava —</p><p>  Eu fiz uma carinha de gatinho para ele e eu abracei ele por isso. Ele me conhecia muito bem e me cuidava como se eu fosse um bebê recém-nascido ainda. Isso se chama o irmão mais velho cuidar de sua irmã mais nova:</p><p>___ Obrigado Onni-chan! — eu o abracei fortemente—</p><p>Gon: Tudo bem! Você vai me esmagar.— ele diz manhoso —</p><p>Kurapika: Vocês são muito irmãos.</p><p>Leorio: Se não fossem irmãos, seria um ótimo casalzinho de crianças.</p><p>___ Para de falar besteira! Menso com um braço enfaixado, eu posso te dar o tapa na cara ! — falo com vergonha e todos começaram a rir —</p><p>   Foi bem em contrair com eles, estava mais leve e posso ficar calma hoje. Hoje foi um dia bem cheio para mim e com essa notícia que recebi logo que acordei foi impossível ficar calma. Eu me esqueci no que tinha acontecido comigo e com Yuki, nem sequer falei com ela quando tive chance para poder saber sobre o que ela queria dizer naquela vez na floresta. Tinha esquecido os problemas que eu tinha por um momento, eu relaxei.</p><p>Encostei minha cabeça na janela de vidro que dava a visão de uma linda paisagem no céu. Permaneço firme e forte agora e penso: " Killua, espere por nós... "</p><p>Depois disso, acabei dormindo novamente...</p><p>   Susuka off</p><p>   Netero on:</p><p>Olhando para a janela do dirigível, pude ver um avião indo em minha direção contrária. Era muito interessante para mim pensar no que veria a seguir com esses meninos e essa garota, eles teriam muito caminho a percorrer. O exame só estava começando...</p><p>___ Aquela menina Susuka não é filho de Ging, será que poderia ser ela? — ouço alguns passos vindo atrás de mim —</p><p>Beans: Tenho notícias más senhor.</p><p>___ Quais são?</p><p>Beans: O senhor sabe que o Ging é difícil de se encontrar, ele some repentinamente. Nós não o achamos.</p><p>___ Tudo bem — sorrio de lado — Acho que eu sei onde minha neta pode estar.</p><p>Beans: Como assim?</p><p>___ O seu Lost, foi ativado.</p><p>Beans: O senhor sabe quem ela é?</p><p>___ Parece que a aparência dela mudou um pouco, ficou parecida com o pai. — me sento na cadeira de minha mesa — Ela está com o filho de Ging.</p><p>Beans: Então que dizer que é a menina que ficou ferida na última fase?</p><p>___ Sim — eu olho para Beans com um olhar preocupado — Quero que ninguém saiba disso e nem ela saiba. Não tenho certeza ainda até encontrar com Ging por uma última vez...</p><p>Beans: Tube bem senhor... — ele saí da sala e fecha a porta —</p><p>  Não estava na hora dela saber disso e poderia ser um perigo para ela ainda. O melhor era afazer isso. Eu mesmo teria que falar com Ging, e resolver isso de uma vez. Olhei para a já ela novamente:</p><p>___ Boa sorte, Susuka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Cão X de X Guarda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susuka on</p><p>  Sonho on</p><p>  O lugar era escuro, não dava para ver nada em meu caminho. Frio. Medo. Sozinha. Era o que eu sentia naquele momento, desesperada estava para achar a porta para sair desse sonho maluco outra vez. Parecia que eu estava a muito tempo andando por aqui.</p><p>   Eu tinha visto uma luz na minha frente, era bem franca mais eu tinha esperança em sair desse lugar. Eu corri. Era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer agora. Corri para lá. A luz estava ficando mais longe de mim a cada passo que eu, parecia ser impossível alcançar.</p><p> </p><p>Quando pude ver, eu estava sendo consumida pela escuridão que estava perto de mim. Estiquei minha mão para ver se alcança-va aquele brilho. Olhei claramente o que estava vendo, aquilo não era uma luz e sim ele. Eu estava chorando no momento em que ele se virou e me viu mais uma vez, estava tão feliz em ver mais triste ao ver a distância entre nós dois. Eu tinha gritado o seu nome um monte de vezes, cheirava desesperada e tentava me soltar da escuridão que estava me consumindo:</p><p>___ Killua! Não!!! Por favor não me deixa, e a nossa promessa?!</p><p>  Ele tinha parado de andar, ele tinha sofrido para mim do jeito que ele nunca sorriu para mim. Eu parei de gritar no momento em que ele realmente tinha falado algo:</p><p>Killua: Adeus, Susuka.</p><p> </p><p>Sonho off</p><p>   Eu acordo com um susto, tinha sonhado com isso novamente, por isso que não conseguia dormir. Esse sonho tava mais como pesadelo para mim. Gon tinha me acordado dizendo que já tínhamos chegado na cidade de Dentora, era bem bonita a paisagem que era vista nas ruas:</p><p>___ Que lindo! Nunca imaginei que a cidade em que Killua mora era tão linda! — eu corri para mais perto da multidão, lá pude ver a montanha no qual Gon me contou. Estava sombria de perto  —</p><p>Gon: Legal!</p><p>Kurapika: Agora temos que saber onde ele mora...</p><p>Leorio: não vai demorar muito, vamos há um passeio turístico.</p><p>___ Boa idéia!</p><p>Meus olhos brilhavam ao ver aquela cidade, eu amei muito. Eu gosto muito de viajar para outros lugares e amo esses tipos de paisagens, fico muito distraída ao ver isso. Amo muito. Eu vi Kurapika falar com Gon aos sussurros:</p><p>Kurapika: Por que ela está tão animada? Ela não estava triste a pouco tempo? — sussurrou para Leorio e Gon, eu estava um pouco longe deles mais eu escutava —</p><p>Gon: hehehe... — ele coloca sua mão na cabeça mexendo um pouco o cabelo — Ela fica assim quando conheçe um lugar novo, ela fica meio animada a isso.</p><p>___ Eu tô ouvindo! — me viro fazenda careta para ele —</p><p>Leorio: Pessoal, vamos! O ônibus já vai sair.</p><p>___ ok!</p><p> </p><p>   Fomos a bordo do ônibus que continha muitos passageiros que ficavam tirando fotos de tudo, estava enjoada disso. No passeio, a mulher ficava falando de uma montanha, eu só ouvi:</p><p>Guia: Pessoal? Por vafor, olhem á sua direita — era vista a montanha que eu tinha visto mais cedo— Aquela é a Montanha Kukuroo , onde a família Zoldyck vive, uma floresta cerca a montanha de 3.722 metros, e a mansão dos Zoldyck fica em algum lugar da montanha. Mas ninguém nunca realmente a viu. A família Zoldyck é composta por 10 membros: um tataravô, um avô, uma avó, o pai, a mãe, e por fim cinco filhos. Todos dos quais assassinos! — era interessante o que ela falava —</p><p>  Eu queria saber de algo que só meu irmão saberia, já que os outros estavam distraídos.Estava sentada ao lado de Gon quando pergunto a ele:</p><p>___ Gon, como vamos saber onde ele está? — pergunto preocupada —</p><p>Gon: Devia ter contado antes mais, Killua é de uma família de assassinos. Ele está em algum lugar daquela montanha.</p><p>___ Obrigado por me contar agora que ele é de uma família de assassinos.</p><p>Gon: Você não está assustada?</p><p>___ Não, eu não me importo com isso... — tiro minha atenção para a janela ao meu lado para ver a estrada—</p><p>   Nosso passeio parou num ponto bem familiar para mim, era a montanha que tinha visto a poucas horas atrás. Tinha um enorme portão na sua entrada e um tipo de sala ao lado esquerdo, com um velhinho dentro. Todos do carro tinham saído para ver mais de perto, quando saí do carro fiquei paralisada e disse:</p><p>___ Esse lugar é familiar...</p><p>Coordenadora: Aqui é o lugar onde mora a mais famosa família de assassinos, os Zoldyck. Toda a montanha é deles, eles moram em algum lugar da parte da montanha. Deve se ter cuidado com essa família, são muito perigosos. O conselho que dou é não entrar na montanha se não terá volta! — eu não estava nem aí pelos avisos ou qualquer coisa que ela falasse, eu não importo —</p><p>Kurapika: Sabia que conhecia esse nome — ele falava andando junto com Leorio e Gon aonde eu estava — Então killua é de uma família, incrível.</p><p>Gon: Que legal! É incrível — ele fica na nossa frente, nunca tinha visto assim antes com mais ninguém além de mim e Killua: preocupação— Vamos entrar na montanha e achar ele. — ele estava sério, ele queria mesmo ver o amigo —</p><p>Leorio: Você não ouviu o que a mulher disse? É perigoso entrar na montanha! — Leorio estava na cara que tinha medo no que poderia acontecer—</p><p>Kurapika: Leorio, se lembre que, ele é nosso amigo e os amigos ajudam os outros. Sabia? — ele com certeza estava ao lado de Gon — Para nos entrarmos lá, temos que ter um plano.</p><p>  Eu estava com medo. Não pelo perigo que eu iria passar se fosse e nem pelo o que Killua é, eu não me importo com isso. Ele sempre foi gentil comigo e muitas vezes arrogante mas sempre  ajudou e nunca fez mal a nós. Eu sabia que ele não faria mal a minha pessoa. Na real, o medo que eu tinha vinha do meu corpo, parecia que ele estava me avisando para não entrar mas eu teria que vencer esse medo corporal. Eu não sabia por que ou por qual motivo, aquele lugar poderia ser familiar.</p><p>  Eu não conseguia mexer meu corpo, ele estava parado pelo choque. Fui tocada por uma mão quente no meu ombro, era Gon,  ele sorria para mim:</p><p>Gon: Está tudo bem! — aquele sorriso que ele dava tirava a tenção que meu corpo adquiriu — Não fique assim.</p><p>___ Obrigado Onni-chan — sorrio para ela já que eu e ele estamos com os braços um pouco machucados —</p><p>  Quando ia falar com eles, minhas atenção foi tirada quando vi dois homens com armas nas mãos fazendo mal o velho do guarda:</p><p>Velhinho: Eu não posso fazer isso. O mestre não ficaria satisfeito.</p><p>Homem 1: Não se preocupe. Nós vamos matar o seu mestre.</p><p>  O senhor é derrubado no chão pelo o cara mas velho e mais alto do que ele. O velhinho estava jogado no chão depois de dar a chave do portão para o cara.</p><p>  Tinham duas portas que era há entrada para a montanha, o portão maior e uma pequena porta ao lado. Os homens estavam conversando como iria fazer, eu tinha corrido para o velhinho jogado no chão para o ajudar rapidamente, os outros me acompanhavam:</p><p>___ Está tudo bem senhor? — pego sua mão e o ajudo a levantar, gon pegou a outra mão do cara —</p><p>Velhinho: Sim, eu estou bem — ele tocava cabeça— Francamente... agora o Mike vai acabar lanchando de novo.</p><p>Gon: O quê?</p><p>  O velho tinha razão. Quando eles entraram, depois de um tempo ouvimos barulhos deles gritando desesperadamente. Tinha aparecido a mão monstruoso com os dois esqueletos deles. Eu tinha me assustado e os turistas também tinham, eles tinham corrido para o ônibus:</p><p>Guia: Ei, garotos e garota! O que vocês estão fazendo? Subam para o ônibus</p><p>Gon:  Vocês podem ir. Nós vamos fica aqui.</p><p>  Percebi que a guia ficou um pouco atordoada mas ela foi embora junto com os outros. Nós tínhamos sido convidados pelo velho para entrarmos na sua cabine, já era quase de noite quando conversávamos:</p><p>Velho: Entendi. Então vocês são amigo do mestre killua, eu fico feliz em ouvir isso — ele enchia a xícara de chá de Gon enquanto falava— Eu trabalho aqui há 20 anos, mas essa é a primeira vez que um amigo vem visitar — ele ficou sentado enquanto falava — Eu não deveria dizer isto mas aqui é um lugar bem solitário, ninguém nunca visita — ele aponta para a lata de lixo onde tinha os esqueletos daqueles homens — Apesar de vermos isso bastante. Bem... De toda forma, que bom que vocês estão aqui. Obrigado.</p><p>Leorio: Não há de quê.</p><p>___ Senhor, nós poderemos entrar?</p><p>Velho: Desculpem... Não posso deixá-los entrar.</p><p>___ O quê?</p><p>  Eu tinha que me acalmar agora já que tem muita dificuldade para entrarmos lá. Para relaxar, tomei um pouco o chá, era realmente bom:</p><p>Velho: Vocês não viram aquela mão monstruosa? Seu nome é Mike, ele serve como cão de guarda para a família. Ele só obedece aos membros da família e ele tem uma ordem de matar todos os intrusos — ele começou a coçar a cabeça com o braço atrás — De toda forma não posso deixar vocês entrarem. Eu não iria gostar de ver os amigos do mestre killua fossem transformados em esqueleto.</p><p>  Tinha alguma coisa errada. Além desse lugar me trazer o sentido que já estava aqui, o nome desse cão de guarda... Mike. Só por um motivo, se o cão só obedece aos membros da família, como os funcionários não são machucados:</p><p>___Senhor, como o senhor na é ferido? Se você tem uma chave, então quer dizer que você entra lá. Correto?</p><p>Velho: Você é muito astuta para uma garotinha — eu não iria brigar com o homem só por causa que me chamou de garotinha — Você está mais está mais ou menos certa, eu não preciso de chave para entrar, essa chave é para invasores.</p><p>Kurapika: Invasores?</p><p>Velho: Nos criamos uma porta lateral para eles não tentarem arrebentar a porta da frente. Quando os intrusos entrarmos pela lateral, eles são comidos pelo Mike.</p><p>Kurapika: É isso! — ainda estava em dúvida no que ele entendeu, estava um pouco boiando —</p><p>Velho: — ele estava sorrindo de forma fechada —. Como acabaram de perceber, eu não sou um guarda. Eu apenas limpo o lixo do Mike.</p><p>Kurapika: E o verdadeiro perdão trancado!</p><p>___ quê?!!!</p><p>    — Quebra de tempo —</p><p>Leorio tentava abrir o portão de qualquer maneira, eu estava a ponto de rir. Ele realmente estava se esforçando pra abrir aquele portão:Me lembrar de quantas vezes ele tentou, foi inútil.Me lembrar de quantas vezes ele tentou, foi inútil:</p><p> </p><p>Leorio: Eu já tentei puxar e empurrar mas ele nem se mexe! Tem certeza de que não está trancado?</p><p>Velho: Você apenas não é forte o bastante — Leorio agora estava com raiva mesmo —</p><p>Leorio: Isso é loucura! Eu usei toda minha força.</p><p>Velho: Observem — ele tinha começado a fazer strip, tirando a roupa de cima, olhei para o outro lado— O nome oficial desde portão é o portão do desafio. Qualquer um que não consiga abrir este portão, não é digno de entrar na Mansão Zoldyck — me surpreendeu ao ver ele empurrar o portão, fiquei de boca aberta —</p><p>   Eu fiquei com dúvida, como ele conseguiu mas Leorio não. Era errado naquele momento comparar idades. Ao contrário de Leorio-sama, ele tinha musculação e ele não. Como também, quando ele abriu aquele portão parecia que uma coisa branca apareceu em sua volta. Foi interessante: )</p><p>Velho: Como vocês podem viram, a porta se fecha automaticamente , então seria inteligente correr assim que se abrir. Vocês não precisam se preocupar com um Mike — estava aliviada por não ser comida por ele — Ele tem ordens de não atacar ninguém que entre pelo portão do desafio. Mesmo assim, isso está ficando mais difícil com o tempo... Mas eles vão me despedir  se eu não conseguir abrir o portão, então eu preciso manter a forma. Eu devo mencionar que cada uma das portas do do primeiro portão pesa duas toneladas.</p><p>Leorio: Duas toneladas?! Você não deveria conseguir isso! — ele estava estremamem-te não acreditando naquilo— Espera, o que você disse? Portão um?</p><p>Velho: Sim, olhe com atenção. São sete portões. Quando você sobe de portões, o peso dobra.</p><p>___ Incrível... — estava de queixo caído, não dava nem para eu acreditar—</p><p>Leorio: Dobra?!</p><p>Velho: O número de portões que se abrem depende de quanta força você tem — conta — Por conhecidência, quando o mestre  Killua retornou, ele abriu até o terceiro portão.</p><p>Killua realmente era incrível e gostei da ideia dele ser tão forte. Quando pensava nele ficava triste, eu e os outros querendo muito ver ele:</p><p> </p><p>Gon:  Terceiro portão? Isso seria 12 toneladas!</p><p>Kurapika: 16 toneladas, Gon — essa fez Gon de besta, ele não era bom em cálculos —</p><p>  Eu tinha pensado em tentar abrir o portão, poderia ser difícil mas queria ver se eu poderia mesmo abrir isso. Você só saberia só se tentasse, né? O velho podia falar o que quiser mais eu iria tentar:</p><p>___ Senhor, eu posso tentar?</p><p>Velho: Pode ir em frente — ele liberou as mãos mostrando —</p><p>___ Com licença Leorio.</p><p>Leorio: Você vai conseguir?! — eu só quero atentar e nada mais do que isso, eu não sabia por que eles duvidavam da força —</p><p>___ Deve ser — eu encosto meus braços na porta — Só tem que se concentrar e colocar força.</p><p>  Eu então coloquei força no portão. No início eu não vi ele se movendo mas um pouco , só que pensei em killua. Quando pensei nele, eu lembrei da nossa determinação e a nossa promessa que ele tanto quebrou. Eu disse para mim mesma: " não será esse portão que vai me impedir de visitar ele! " . Senti uma força vindo de mim. Meus cabelos estava na frente do meu rosto por causa que balançei um pouco e pude ver que eles estavam brancos como minha pele ficou muito pálida, parecia uma boneca:</p><p>___ Abra seu portão miserável! — eu tinha fechado olhos e nem percebi —</p><p>Gon: Incrível!</p><p>___ Hum? — o portão tinha se abrindo um pouco, ele estava aberto mas logo se fecha — C-consegui?</p><p>  Eu tiro as mãos do portão e percebo que tinha voltado ao normal, eu ainda não tinha entendido direito no que aconteceu ou o que aquela força era. Me sinto um pouco tonta mas depois recupero:</p><p>Velho: você é realmente uma garota forte, mas precisa de mais treinamento.</p><p>Gon: O que foi aquilo?</p><p>  Eu não tinha uma resposta clara para dar ao meu irmão, nem eu mesmo sabia do que se tratava. Estava sem saber o que fazer agora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dever X de um X Guarda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___ É uma coisa que não sei explicar agora e acho que nunca vou entender— só conseguia olhar para as minhas mãos e não para os seus rostos, queria mudar de assunto. Tem algo mais importante agora —</p><p>Gon: Depois você me conta, tudo bem — diz ele em meu ouvido, um pouco longe de mim. Apenas assenti —</p><p>  Gon realmente era uma ótima pessoa, um ótimo amigo. Sabia que ele faria de tudo para ajudar seu amigo, rua eu disso agora por que ele está agora falando com o velhinho para ele poder entrar na porta dos intrusos já que não pode entrar pela o portão do desafio. Eu tinha quebrado uma regra minha: não usar meu braço machucado. Não estava doendo muito mas dava para aguentar, isso ocorreu devido a luta entre mim e Yuki:</p><p>Velho: Vocês entenderam agora? É isso que precisam apenas para  passarem pela porta. Eles vivem em um mundo completamente diferente.</p><p>Gon:  Eu não gostei disso. — gon estava sério — Senhor, me empreste a chave. Eu vim aqui para ver meu amigo, não para um desafio. Vocês podem me considerar como um intruso. Então me dê a chave — estava emocionada ao ver aquilo mas não ao ponto de chorar — Minha irmã como meus amigos queremos ver ele e você não irá impedir. Eu vou usar a porta dos intrusos.</p><p>Leorio: Gon! Ei...</p><p>___ Gon... — eu fui para perto dele e toquei no seu braço estendido. Não queria que ele se machuca-se, não queira aprender um irmão. Ele tinha olha do nos meus olhos — Pense com calma.</p><p>Gon: Desculpa Susuka — ele virá seu rosto para o senhor, ele iria insistir — Não importa que você não queira me emprestar a chave. Eu só preciso escalar o muro se isso for necessário!</p><p>Leorio: Não seja tolo Gon. Você não viu aquele monstro? O braço dele era maior que o seu corpo inteiro!</p><p>  Nós tentávamos de impedir de Gon fazer isso. Ele ia fazer isso se eu duvida-se. O velho dizia que se entrasse seria comido pelo Mike do mesmo jeito, se não entrasse pelo portão do desafio. Kurapika tentou também parar Gon mas foi em vão, nada queria entrar na cabeça dele. Eles até conchicaram algo atrás de nós:</p><p>Leorio: não adianta. Ele não vai mudar de idéia — sussurrando para Kurapika —</p><p>Kurapika: De fato...</p><p>  A conversa muda quando o senhor fala com Gon, ele finalmente deu uma resposta bem clara:</p><p>Velho: Infelizmente eu não posso emprestar a chave. Eu não vou dar os amigos do mestre killua como comida para o Mike. Bem, esperem aqui um instante.</p><p>___ hum? — Gon simplesmente anda até a cabine de onde ele ficava igual aos outros —</p><p>  -— Quebra de tempo —</p><p>Acho que não deu muito certo ele ter falado com o mordomo da família. O senhor insistiu e pedia várias desculpas muitas vezes. Eu tentei muitas vezes, dizendo que eu era uma amiga dele e dizendo o meu nome, eu tentei. Acho que agora era a vez de Gon, seria melhor ele fazer isso.</p><p>  Ele tentou falar com modormo muitas vezes, para nhã logado três vezes. Doeu meu coração por ouvir que Killua não tinha amigos e que nem precisava, estava ficando com ódio.</p><p>  Com essa tentativa fracassada, Gon não teve a opção a não ser subir aquele muro com um braço machucado. Era de se esperar de meu irmão. Ele tentava usar uma corda para subir, e olha que ele conseguia.</p><p>___ Onni-chan, é melhor parar. Seu braço esquerdo ainda está machucado — pedi com calma para ele fazer isso— Por favor, terá outra maneira de irmos.</p><p>Gon: Eu vou subir esse muro, pode ter certeza!</p><p>Leorio:  Ei! Gon!</p><p>Kurapika: Espere Gon, não faça nada antes de pensar.</p><p>Velho: Eu vou lidar a chave, você pode passar pelo portão.</p><p>Leorio: Espera um pouco velhote! Nós podemos convencer o Gon parar!</p><p>Velho: Verdade? Mas parece que ele é um garoto bem teimoso — o senhor tinha razão, ele era muito teimoso desde criança — Para recompensa-lo , eu irei acompanha-lo pela porta.</p><p>  Foi nesse momento em que Gon parou de fazer isso e falou com o senhor. Com isso, fomos levados para dentro da montanha, era bem coberta pelas árvores. No início pude sentir um pouco de medo por causa do cão de guarda, mas lembrei que ele não atacaria quem passa-se pelo portão ou acompanha-do como nós.</p><p>___ Onde está Mike? — pergunto olhando para os lados, a procura do cão de guarda —</p><p>Velho: Mike, venha aqui!!! — o senhor gritou para vim até os estávamos. O som de passos vinha do nosso direito, era o Mike —</p><p>  O cachorro grande olhou para nós e se sentou. Os seus olhos pareciam não ter vida a pouco tempo, mas quando olhei para os seus olhos: senti algo. O senhor disse-lha que ele era como uma máquina que só obedece ordens, ele não era igual aos outros animais em que Gon e eu vimos no passado.</p><p>  Sabia que Gon achava que entenderia o animal, já que ele sempre entendeu os animais. Eu não conseguia me entender bem com animais. Quando estava na ilha da baleia, tinha muitos animais que ficavam atrás de mim, eles não faziam nada de mal. Gon estava com medo nos olhos naquele momento em que viu o animal. Ele foi bem sincero ao dizer que estava com medo e não teria coragem de lutar com o animal:</p><p>Velho: Vocês vão ficar quanto tempo parados aí? Vamos.</p><p>Gon: hum? Sim.</p><p>  Eles começaram a andar atrás do senhor. Eu tinha ficado muito atrás dele por um tempo, eu ainda estava parada na frente do cão de guarda. O cachorro tinha se levantando e começou a andar um pouco perto de mim, eu estava petrificada, não saberia o que fazer naquele momento. Eu tinha fechado os olhos qua do percebi que ele encostou os pêlos de sua cabeça na minha mão. Pensei: " ele que carinho? " .</p><p> </p><p>___ Mike... — eu estendo a mão para poder acarenciar seus pêlos, era bem macio. Ele mexeu a cabeça para mais perto da minha mão e ele cedeu — Você mesmo sendo assim, deve ser um bom cachorro obediênte, né? — sorrio para ele —</p><p>Gon: Susuka, vamos! — ele tinha me chamado a alguns metros longe de mim. Nem tinha percebido que estava muito atrás. Eu tiro minha mão de sua cabeça e corro para onde eles estavam —</p><p>Olhando para trás, vi o Mike ainda lá. Ele parecia conhecer meu cheiro. O senhor tinha falado que ele era apenas uma máquina que segue ordens, que não tinha sentimentos. Ele só obedecia a família Zoldyck e nada além deles, mas por que ele ficou carinhoso comigo.</p><p>Nem tinha percebido que estava perto de Gon e dos outros depois de correr um pouco. Gon tinha me catucando e o Leorio-sama e Kurapika:</p><p>Kurapika: Por que você ficou pra trás?</p><p>___ Eu fiquei parada por causa do medo que o cachorro transmitiu — Era verdade. Tinha ficado paralisada por causa do medo por um tempo — O cachorro...</p><p>Gon: O que ouve?</p><p>___ É que... — tentava pensar nas palavras certas para dizer — Eu acarenciei o Mike por uns segundos, ele tinha pedido.</p><p>Senhor: — Lee tinha se surpreendido ao eu falar isso — Jovem Susuka, o Mike não faz isso além da família Zoldyck. Isso é meio impossível.</p><p>___ Ele que pediu para eu o acarência-lo, parecia que ele conhecia meu cheiro. Ele parecia não querer me machucar, ele não parecia uma máquina sem vida.</p><p>Gon: Incrível.</p><p>Senhor: — ele tinha parado de andar e olhava para mim, fixadamente — Essa é a primeira vez que isso acontece.</p><p>___ O quê?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Família X Que X Desconheço</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susuka on</p><p>  Tinha ficado chocada ao ouvir aquilo do senhor Zebra disse. Era estranho ao tocar  o Mike, era como se tocasse em algo que já tivesse tocado. Estava tão distraída que nem percebi que chegamos no lugar onde ele tanto falando:</p><p>Zebro: Essas são as instalações dos funcionários. Está ficando tarde então vocês podem passar a noite aqui — ele abra a porta da casa no qual ele falou, ficava mostrando o lugar — Entrem por favor — nos entrarmos e ficamos vendo o lugar , era espaçoso— Ei, eu voltei</p><p>___ Incrível! É lindos arrumado.</p><p>  Um cara alto com cabelos grisalhos e pele negra aparece. Minha primeira impressão foi que ele seria rabugento e cabeça dura igual ao Leorio, mas não saberia até saber. Eu não conseguia pensar direito no que pensar:</p><p>???:  Você não costuma trazer convidados, Zebro — diz o home que não conheço se encostando perto da parede —</p><p>Zebro: Esse é o Seaquant. Ele trabalha  aqui comigo.</p><p>___ Boa noite! — digo eu sorrindo para homem, mas acho que ele me ignorou completamente—</p><p>Seaquant: Se vocês conseguiram convencer o Zebro, devem ser especiais. Bem, sinta-se em casa. Se bem que esse lugar não é um lugar confortável.</p><p>   O senhor Zebro nos pediu para nós sentarmos e tomar um chá verde que ele fez<br/>   O senhor Zebro nos pediu para nós sentarmos e tomar um chá verde que ele fez. Tinha algo estranho quando ele colocava o chá, parecia que o jarro estava um pouco pesado, fez até barulho quando. Também, não estava com fome. Tínhamos falado sobre o porquê de estarmos aqui. Ele parecia curioso por estarmos aqui:</p><p>Seaquant: Vocês querem ver o jovem mestre killua?</p><p>___ Sim, queremos falar com ele — eu me sentia um pouco culpada ainda por Ele ter ido embora. Mas por que me culpava? —</p><p>Seaquant: Que piada! — aquilo era uma piada? Ele estava brincando de nós —</p><p>Leorio: Sinto muito, mas falamos sério.</p><p>Seaquant: Então eu vou lhe dar-lhes um conselho: Desistam e vão para casa.</p><p>Leorio: Como é?!</p><p>Seaquant: O Zebro lhes falou sobre o portão do desafio, certo? Isso deve lhes dar uma ideia de que lugar é esse.</p><p>  Eu sabia como era esse lugar, só de imaginar. Ele sendo de iam família de assassinos eu posso saber como é. Eu sei. Mesmo que eu mude de pensamento nunca esquecerei esse lugar, estará pregada na minha memória... Mas por alguma razão algo me dizia para não pensar nas coisas que essa família Zoldyck fazia. Era uma família desconhecida. Killua não podia ser igual a eles:</p><p>___ Nos entendemos que não será<br/>fácil. Mas também não vamos embora. Não  antes de vermos  Killua!— digo — Quando o killua estava em apuros, eu não fiquei do lado dele... — Eu estava quase ao ponto de chorar. Me culpava por tudo que aconteceu. Por eu ter desmaiado e por não ter feito nada. Eu aperto a pulseira de prata que Killua guardou e era a única lembrança que tinha dos meus pais desconhecidos — Eu me culpava por não ter feito nada — fui interrompida —</p><p>Gon: Se eu estivesse lá, eu poderia ter detido o Killua! O Killua é um amigo muito importante!</p><p>____ Gon... — eu olhava para ele, que estava ao meu lado —</p><p>Zebro: Nos entendemos. Então por que vocês não tentam treinar aqui?</p><p>___ Treinar? — me perguntava por que iriamos treinar. Seria para poder abrir o portão do desafio? —</p><p>Seaquant: Ei, Zebro...</p><p>Zebro: Me escute. Vocês quatro poderão trabalhar juntos, para abrirem o portão. — não sabia como iriamos treinar para isso acontecer —<br/>Com um pouco de treinamento, isso pode ser possível. O que me dizem?</p><p>  Estava animada! Iria treinar para poder ser forte o suficiente outra vez para abrir aquele portão, junto com os outros. Eu não iria usar novamente , já que nem sabia usar, como também causaria efeitos em mim (a única coisa que sabia disso). Já  sentia esses efeitos, estava um pouco zonza por causa disso:</p><p>Todos: Sim!</p><p>Zebro: Então vou precisar que vocês isso — sorri para nós —</p><p>  Ela trouxe para nós um colete para cada um. Tinha achado estranho quando ele trouxe quatro coletes para nós. Cada um pegou um, e quando tinha pegado o meu, senti um leve peso vindo dele:</p><p>Leorio: Como isso pode ser tão pesado... — diz Leorio-sama com dificuldade de pegar direito o colete. Ele ia quase caindo com o peso que tinha —</p><p>Zebro: Elas pesam 50 kg cada. Por favor, usem-nos o tempo todo , exceto quando estiverem dormindo. Eu vou aumentar o peso quando vocês terem se acostumado — diz ele servindo o chá novamente. Nós tínhamos nos sentado no banco com um pouco de dificuldade por causa do peso — Por favor, tomem um pouco de chá.</p><p>Leorio: Mas o quê?</p><p>  Quando Leorio ia pegar o copo com chá, ele não tinha conseguido de jeito nenhum. Nem mesmo Gon e Kurapika conseguiram. Eu nem tinha pegado meu chá ainda, se eu tentasse seria a mesma coisa né? Já saberia que isso aconteceria mas tentei. Quando peguei a copo de chá, senti um peso mas forcei a barra para poder pegar o copo. A xícara de chá tinha ficado um pouco fora da mesa quando peguei mas não aguentei e coloquei de volta:</p><p>___ Isso pesa!</p><p>Zebro: Os copos pesam 20 kg cada.</p><p>   Vi que toda casa era um local de treinamento, tudo era bem pesado para nós, mas íamos nos acostumar rapidamente, tinha fé que conseguiríamos.</p><p>   Eu tinha tido um pouco quando Leorio ficou apertado para ir ao banheiro e quando o senhor Zebro disse que a porta pesa 500 kg, choquei. A primeira coisa que pensei foi :como iria ir ao banheiro agora? Ou para sair daqui? Eu teria que me acostumar e rápido com isso. Acho que já estava acostumada, já que essas coisas pesadas não se comparam ao que eu pegava lá na ilha da baleia.</p><p>  Na ilha da baleia tinha costume de sair a noite e de dia, quando tia mito e a vovó estavam distraídas com as coisas. Elas deixavam eu sair e fixar fora por um tempo, mas sempre tinham preocupação. Nas noites em que saía sozinha e nas manhãs também, eu fazia um treinamento regular para ficar forte e não me machucar mais. Os animais me ajudavam as vezes, mas quando fui quase morta por um urso: parei de fazer isso.</p><p>  O treinamento seria pesado amis era por uma boa causa. Eu queria saber como está killua. Se ele teria se machucado ou acontecido algo:</p><p>___ killua. — disse eu para mim mesma sem que ninguém ouvi-se —</p><p>  Susuka off</p><p>  Killua on</p><p>   Não aguentava mais Milluki. Ele se divertia muito batendo em mim, já estava acostumado e não ligava para ele. Estava cansado disso, de ser castigado por meus pais por ter saído de casa. Não me arrependeria em nada.</p><p>  Eu estava de olho fechado quando ouço a porta se abrindo e alguém estava entrando. Estava com preguiça para saber quem era, mas foi nesse hora que reconheci essas voz:</p><p>Mama: Kil, já aprendeu sua lição?</p><p>Milluki: Não adianta, mama. Ele não está nem um pouco arrependido. Nós precisamos fazê-lo sofrer mais — eu não disse nenhuma palavra —</p><p>Mama: Milluki! Cala a boca! — esse é o jeito de sempre dela — Kil, para de ser tão teimoso e diga que sente muito — eu nunca faria isso —</p><p>Milluki: É mesmo. Aquela garota e seu amigo... Susuka e Gon, certo? Seria melhor se eles dois fossem embora, mas parece que eles dois querem tentar passar pelo portão do desafio.</p><p>  Poderia ser que... Susuka estaria aqui? Ela está aqui... Junto com Gon. Eu apenas abri os olhos para ver eles e digo:</p><p>___ A Susuka e o Gon estão aqui...</p><p>Mama: Milluki! Você fala demais! — ela estava tentando esconder isso de mim? — Me escute, Kil... — estava com raiva dela—</p><p>___ Você nem teve coragem de me contar?! — Milluki tinha me chicoteado novamente, não tinha sentido tanta dor assim —</p><p>Milluki: Não grite assim com a nossa mãe!</p><p>Mama: Eu já falei para você para você falar a boca! — ela volta sua atenção para mim — Eu não achei que precisasse lhe contar, Kil... Já que é impossível a garota e ele abrir o portão da frente.</p><p>___ Eles vão conseguir.</p><p>Mama: o que?</p><p>___ Eles vão abrir.</p><p>  Eu sabia que eles conseguiriam de qualquer maneira, nunca desistiriam.<br/>Gon é bem esforçado e Susuka... Mesmo ela sendo um pouco delicada, ela era forte. Me perguntava por que ele veio atrás de mim mesmo sabendo como eu sou. Me sinto culpado por ter deixado ela e quebrar nossa promessa.</p><p>  Já que eles estavam aqui e que iriam conseguir. Queria sair daqui e ver eles novamente. Disse para mim mesmo: <br/>" Espere por mim, sua pequena idiota".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Abrindo X O X Portão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susuka on</p><p>  Sonho on</p><p>  Desta vez, não estava tendo pesadelos com Killua. Já fazia tempo que não tinha isso, era uma memória sem pé e sem cabeça. Era apenas mais uma memória que desconhecia igual as coisas que estavam acontecendo na vida real. Nessa memória, eu estava machucada:</p><p>___ Isso novamente... — estava cansada de ver coisas que não entendo, não queria mais. Meu passado sempre me atormentou e nunca irá parar —</p><p>  Era um lugar lindo de se vê. Parecia que eu estava numa colina, de lá enxerguei a garota e um garoto ainda pequenos. A menina era a mesma garotinha que via: com cabelos curtos e olhos igual ao oceano. Eu não reconhecia o menino por causa que não dava pra descreve-lo, era difícil enxergar ele nesse distância. Estava alguns passos atrás deles, eles estavam conversando:</p><p>???: Onni-chan, promete que sempre vai vim aqui me ver? — diz ela aparentando ser feliz. Ele apenas toca sua cabeça e faz carinho —</p><p>???: É claro que eu vou vim. Pare de me chamar de onni-chan, você tem a mensagem idade que a minha. Me chame pelo meu nome, Himeka — esse nome... Era estranho ouvir esse nome, mas ao mesmo tempo familiar —</p><p>  Era estranho. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. Aquela garota era como uma cópia minha, só que menor.</p><p>  Eu percebi quando a garota menor do que ele, o abraçou gentilmente, parecia um casalzinho de crianças. Eu sorri ao ver ele retribuir esse abraço a ela. Ele parecia amar ela muito fortemente.</p><p>???: Obrigado! — ela se aconchega em seu peito e não ouvi muito direito que eu ouvi. Mas ouvi as palavras mais doces naquele momento em toda minha vida — Eu te amo!</p><p>   Ele tinha ficado um pouco corado no momento em que ela disse aquilo. Não deveria ser normal ela dizer isso para ele, por isso que estranhei. Mas logo o garoto deposita um beija na sua testa e de aconchega ainda mais nela:</p><p>___ Eu sei...</p><p>  Aquilo poderia ser uma memória minha do passado ou uma coisa criada na minha imaginação. Não sabia. Foi quando tinha sido acordada daquele lindo sonho...</p><p>  Sonho off</p><p>Eu tinha acordado por causa do barulho que ouvi da sala, parecia que tinha alguém lá. Me levantei da cama e vi ainda Kurapika e Leorio dormindo, então só poderia ser o Gon mesmo. Já era quase de manhã da montanha Kukuroo e tínhamos que treinar logo cedo. Como Gon estava com o braço enfaixado, ele não podia usar muito ainda até que ele fique bom, mas eles desobedeceu. Típico de meu irmão.</p><p>___ Onde será que ele se meteu? — eu andava para fora do dormitório dos funcionários com o colete em mim. Estava me acostumando — Gon?</p><p>  Eu tinha achado ele no lugar e que eu achava onde ele estava, atrás do dormitório. Lá estava ele, treinamento seus músculos mesmo com um só braço, estava feliz. Nós fazíamos de tudo para poder encontrar o nosso amigo e não iríamos desistir:</p><p>___ Gon? — chamo por ele ainda treinamento. Eu me aproximei dele e sentei na grama, perto dele — Já não treinou o suficiente? Se lembre que o seu braço ainda está enfeixado.</p><p>Gon: Eu sei Susuka. Hoje vamos abrir o portão! — ele sorria por ter conseguido treinar com esse colete. Era muito bom a notícia — Você também treinou e muito.</p><p>___ Eu treinei igual a vocês todos, igualmente. — estava muito orgulhosa de ter melhorado e tanto nesses últimos dois dias aqui —  Foi bom...</p><p> </p><p>  Eu estava olhando para as minhas mãos que estavam um pouco machucadas devido ao peso que tentava pegar. Eu não me ligava quando machucava, era normal. Nesse todo tempo aqui, Gon ainda não quis saber o que era aquele poder que eu tinha usado. Mas achei errado, ele só queria um momento quando estaríamos sozinhos, sem ninguém para nós ouvir:</p><p>Gon: Susuka, me conte sobre aquilo que aconteceu no portão do desafio.</p><p>___ Aquilo... — levantei a cabeça para poder olhar para ele nos olhos. Suspiro — Eu não sei o que era. Isso aconteceu quando estava na torre, na terceira fase. Eu acabei mata do um assassino de sangue frio, e isso aconteceu. Eu... — não tinha palavras ao dizer aquilo — é como se eu tivesse mais poder a cada segundo naquela forma. Eu estranho por eu mudar de aparência e ainda mais me senti estranha. Já é a terceira vez que isso acontece nesses dias...</p><p>Gon: Entendo... — ele tinha parado de fazer reflexão e se sentou na grama igual a mim — Melhor ter cuidado com isso, não sabemos o quê é.</p><p>  Gon era super protetor. Sempre queria proteger aquele que ama, não importa o que. Como agora, ele está se esforçando para ver killua pessoalmente. Não era só ele que estava se esforçando,as ele era o mais que se esforçava, estava com inveja. Por ter um irmão assim. Eu apenas sorri para ele e me levantei da grama que deixou um pouco a saia suja, tinha tirado a sujeira:</p><p>___ Tudo bem, eu vou tomar cuidado. Eu não sei muito como esse negócio aparece, mas acho que tenho uma idéia... — eu coloco as mãos na minha cintura e olho para Gon onde ele ainda estava sentado — Vamos. Tendo que ir agora para abrir o portão...</p><p>Gon: vamos!</p><p>Portão do desafio...</p><p>Já estávamos na frente do portão. O senhor Zebro estava junto com o senhor Seaquant. Estávamos prontos para abrir o portão do desafio, ainda estávamos com os coletes de sei lá quantos kilos.</p><p>  Essa seria a segunda vez que víamos aqui para tentar abrir. Na outra vez que tínhamos vindo, Kurapika, eu e Leorio tínhamos conseguido fazer do portão se mexer, já era uma boa notícia. Só que dessa vez, estávamos certo que iriamos conseguir. Então nós fomos para abrir o portão, nós faríamos nosso melhor! Já que Gon ainda estava com o braço esquerdo machucado, achamos melhor ele não fazer isso. O senhor Zebro disse que se nós abrirmos o portão que dizer que Gon também entra:</p><p>Zebro: Ei, por que vocês não tentam tirar o colete hoje?</p><p>Leorio: Música para os meus ouvidos! — ele disse com muita alegria. Ficar com aquele colete fez com que ele se acostuma-se e não queria nem mais olhar para esse colete. Nem eu queria — Sem eles, nos certamente poderemos abrir o portão, agora!— ele estava completamente ansioso— Vamos nesse Kurapika e Susuka!</p><p>Kurapika: Sim! — eu apenas tinha confirmado balançando a cabeça e indo com eles. Agora estávamos centímetros perto do portão—</p><p>Leorio: No três. Um... — eu me preparava colocando força nos pés e nos braços— Dois... — Eu tinha pensado no killua nesse momento, estava muito perto — Três! — coloquei toda minha força lá! —</p><p>  Tínhamos colocado toda a força do mundo do mundo para abrirmos novamente. Guardava para mim mesma a dor que sentia colocando toda a força, senti aquele emissão braços iriam quebrar! Pensei: " Se eu consegui abrir um pouco o portão do desafio, por que não conseguiria de novo?! Mas é diferente... Eu não estou naquela forma e tinha dito ao Gon que não usaria mais isso, porque não sabemos o que ainda era. Mas... nos precisamos disso para poder abrir isso. Quando tinha tentado abrir a porta número um, eu pensei em killua... Será possivel que a motivação foi por causa da vontade que tenho para ver killua???"</p><p>  Meus pensamentos forma tirados quando senti uma força vindo do meu corpo, e com o esforço deles, abrimos um pouco o portão. Estava feliz:</p><p>Leorio: Droga! Ele não vai além disso — ele estava quase desistindo, mas tendo que ter fé! —</p><p>Kurapika: Mais uma tentativa Leorio... — eu vi Kurapika ao meu lado. Ele estava suando por tentar isso ainda —</p><p>___ Vamos lá Leorio-sama! Kurapika está certo.</p><p>  Foi quando vi a imagem de Gon ao meu lado. Ele estava ajudando também, mas... ele usava seu braço esquerdo. Me perguntava por quê ele usava, ainda devia está machucado:</p><p>___ Gon... Por que você está usando o braço esquerdo?</p><p>Gon: Tube bem! Ele está melhor agora!</p><p>Kurapika: Melhor? Você tem certeza Gon? — ele de verdade estava bem. Dava para ver —</p><p>Gon: Sim!</p><p>  Dessa vez nos quatro conseguimos empurrar aquela porta. Pela motivação que tínhamos, abrirmos o portão. Nós tínhamos conseguido agora e iríamos seguir o caminho que iriamos seguir. Quando acabamos de abrir o portão, nos entrando e fomos para a os dormitórios dos empregados para nós nos despedimos:</p><p>___  Obrigado por nós abrigar aqui por um tempo, senhor Zebro e senhor Seaquant — digo me reverênciando para eles dois.</p><p>Zebro: Boa sorte para vocês.</p><p>Seaquant: Boa sorte para conseguir passarem — ele era o mesmo de sempre, arrogante. Vais aber o que se passa na cabeça dele, né?  Eu apenas sorrio—</p><p>Gon: Obrigado pelo apoio. — ele sorriu para eles dois e se despediu deles dois para irmos em direção a trilha que se emcontrava—</p><p>Leorio: Tchau! — ele e Kurapika tinham ascenado para os dois e se virado igual a mim e o Gon. Estávamos muito felizes—</p><p>  Nós estavamos caminhado no lugar onde Zebro nos disse para seguir. Era uma trilha cheia de árvores e mato ao nosso redor, foi aí que tinha me lembrado do tipo de sonho ou lembrança doida que tive. Fiquei corada ao me lembrar das duas crianças abraçadas, era bem fofo. Bem queria que isso acontece-se comigo uma vez mas acho que isso nunca iria acontecer. Na verdade já teria acontecido. Quando tinha abraçado Killua na vez em que o vi novamente depois de 72 horas naquela torre que ficava no céu. No momento antigo em que o abracei, era confortável, eu queria sentir seus braços novamente...</p><p>   Eu tinha olhado para as minha mãos novamente que estávamos um pouco machucadas, com alguns cortes que eu tinha feito. Cada corte que tinha um curativo que carregava na bolsa nas minhas costas. Sempre era Avon ter pronto socorros na bolsa e sempre carregava comigo. Eu tinha colocado novamente um curativo num corte feito a pouco tempo em minhas mãos:</p><p>  Foi nesse momento que sento minhas bochechas corarem um pouco por causa da lembrança um pouco vergonhada que tive<br/>  Foi nesse momento que sento minhas bochechas corarem um pouco por causa da lembrança um pouco vergonhada que tive. Eu senti os braços de Gon acarenciando minha cabeça:</p><p>Gon: Por que você está vermelha? Está com febre? — ele sinceramente não sabia de nada mesmo. Mesmo ele sendo meu irmão, ele poderia ser burro e lerdo por algumas coisas, como por exemplo: cálculos e perceber algo. Fazer o quê? Era amei irmão —</p><p>___ não é nada não... — mando ele tirar a mão de meu cabelo. Ele começava a bagunçar um pouco e eu tive que arrumar ele por uma hora. Sempre levava minha coisas na minha bolsa que levava. Só que tinha outras coisas na bolsa de Gon que ele deixou colocar, era um ótimo onni-chan! — Poxa! Tive que ficar arrumando esse cabelo por um tempo — falo ajeitando um pouco —  Mas obrigado pela preocupação.</p><p>Gon: eu gosto de ver você assim. — ele sorri para mim enquanto caminhavamos. Mas eu e ele paramos no momento em que vimos uma garota—</p><p>  Ela tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura de Kurapika. Tinha uma aparência negra com cabelos cacheados transados.Ela usava um terno e parecia ser um modormo da família Zoldyck, era mais um obstáculo, tinha certeza:</p><p>Modormo: Vocês não poderam mais passar do que aqui. Deem meia volta e saíam daqui, isso é um aviso — ela tinha tirado uma bengala com uma pedra verde na cabeça dessa bengala. Na sua frente, ela tinha feito uma linha na terra com a bengala —</p><p>___ problemas... — sussurei para mim mesma, pra que Gon e nem os outros ouçam. Ficava cansada a cada momento de força. Por ter usado esse poder a dias atrás, tem me causado muito dano. Eu teria que aguentar um pouco mais e escutar as forças que gastei para abrir aquele portão por sei lá quantos dias. Mais recebi forças novas por qual ganhei com o treinamento de peso pelo senhor zebro. —</p><p>  Eu estava quase cansada por conta de tanto obstáculos que tinha na frente. Já sabendo que seria difícil entrar por aqui, essa era a montanha Kuroko, onde vivia a família de assassinos mais famosa do mundo. Mas eu toquei na pulseira no qual killua tinha guardado para mim, como também era uma motivação de força a continuar.</p><p>  Não era só por killua que queria fazer isso, tinha os outros também. Mas agradeço mentalmente por ter tocado na pulseira que seria parte dos meus tesouros para sempre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Desejo X Sempre X Nítido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lá estava nós, onde fomos esbarrado pela a aprendiz de mordomos. Ela estava parada, atrás da linha no qual tinha feito a pouco tempo. Que eu me lembre bem, o senhor Zebro disse para nós a poucas horas antes de partir, que nunca tinha vindo por esse caminho nos seus 20 anos de trabalho. Acho que já sabia que isso iria acontecer conosco, por conhecidência tinha acertado:</p><p> </p><p>???: Saiam — diz ela ao olhar para nós. Ela não parecia se importar conosco, ela poderia me dar vários arrepios no momento em que a olhei nos olhos — Vocês estão em propriedade privada. Isso não pode ser mudado. Vocês não podem ficar aqui.</p><p>   Me sentia chateada no momento em que ela disse aquilo. Não tinha os conseguido passar pelo portão da frente e até me surpreendi com a força que Leorio, nunca terá imaginado isso na minha vida. Aqui nesse momento, não poderia ser o fim da linha para nós, né?</p><p>Gon: Nós ligamos a até passamos pelo portão do desafio — Sabia que no momento em que ele disse aquilo. Ele não iria lutar, irá entrar de qualquer maneira —</p><p>???: Mas não quer dizer que os administradores permitiram que entre m aqui — ela olha para nós dois: eu e Gon. Não dava para saber no que se passava em sua cabeça. Era mistériosa e sempre me dava nervos ao encara-lá —</p><p>___ Nesse caso, como pegamos uma autorização? — Nesse momento era bom que estivéssemos calmas e que não arranja-se briga. Para eles, éramos considerados intrusos nessas semanas aqui — Nós dissemos que, éramos amigos, mas apesar disso , não nos deram permissão.</p><p>???: E daí? Simplesmente porque nunca houve nenhuma autorização antes — Gon parece uma criança zangadinho, amava essa cara. Não era para eu rir, só um pouquinho —</p><p>___ Então só sobrou pra gente entrar aqui sem permissão — foi o que eu disse a ela. Estava quase ao ponto de gritar para ela. Era mais fácil dizer a verdade agora — ...</p><p>???: Sim, é verdade. — ela acaba de pegar o cajado e tocar na linha mais uma vez — Que seja, eu vou tolerar vocês no máximo até essa linha. Mas  se derem mais um passo, usarei todo a minha força para mata-los.</p><p> </p><p>  Kurapika, Leorio e eu iríamos dar um passo para a frente, mas fomos parados por Gon. Ele tinha estendido o braço direito dando sinal a nós três. Eu toquei o ombro de hoje pedi que se gaste também, seria eu que ia. Eu queria mostrar a ela o que eu faria para passar dela, não lutaria. Achava que quando chegasse perto da linha, ela me bateria para longe e nem sairia do canto.</p><p> </p><p>Eu tinha feito isso muitas vezes, mostrando para ela que não era atração e nem desistiria. Acabei sendo derrubada por ela no chão e sangue saiu um pouco do machucado novo que tinha ganhado com a pancada que ela tinha dado. Maravilha! Tinha mais um em minha coleção de machucados. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de quantas vezes tinha sido jogada. Os meninos entendermos que não poderiam fazer nada além de olhar, mas quando ela me jogou novamente pela sei lá que vez, eles foram até mim. Meu corpo estava fraco, mas nem que eu quissese iria deixar eu desmaiar. Eles gritaram meu nome uma vez:</p><p> </p><p>___ Meninos! — me levanto novamente no chão que tinha caído novamente. Tinha sorrido para eles— não interfiram! Deixe-me lutar! — cuspi um pouco de sangue da minha boca, era nojento e amargo. Odeio coisas amargas — Pff... Não temos nenhuma intenção de lutar contra você. Só queremos ver o killua — eu não queria lutar, só queria... Ver ele killua—</p><p>  Teve um silêncio por um curto tempo. Continuei de pé e fui andando até ela, desta vez quando ela bateu em mim, eu fiquei de pé, com a cabeça baixa:</p><p> </p><p>???: Não importa á razão. Eu só obedeço aos patrões — Ela não tinha sentimentos? Por um curto segundo vi que ela tinha, não era igual ao Mike. Estranho —</p><p>  Isso acabou se repetindo várias e várias vezes. Meu rosto e corpo estava muito vermelho em algumas e outras roxas devido a forte pancada, está a sangrando um pouco. Gon me parou depois de tantas vezes se machucar, ele queria ir no meu lugar, mas neguei. Ele tinha colocado a mão no meu ombro e disse que não precisa com a cabeça:</p><p> </p><p>???: Bem... Para com isso — diz ela olhando ao meu estado. Parecia estar cansada ao ver eu fazer isso direto ou até mesmo entediada do que antes —Não se aproxima mais! — eu andei até ela e acabei me afastando novamente, mas não cai no chão — Seja razoável! Você sabe que isso te levará a nada! E vocês?  Impeçam- na, ela é sua amiga!! — meus amigos não deram respostas —</p><p>  Não sabia por que ela me olhava nervosa. Ela tinha ficado olhamos lentamente. Como Gon me prometeu que não iria me impedir igual aos outros, em senti tranquila por não ser interferida. Queria mostrar a eles que podia fazer isso, eles sempre me protegem:</p><p> </p><p>___ Porque... Nós só viemos ver um amigo... Só viemos ver Killua — por nenhum motivo, estava chorando. Tinha sentido uma gota de água quente na minha bochecha. Por quê? Por que chorava? — Então por quê? Por que temos que passar por tudo isso?</p><p>  Eu tinha caminhamos até ela, mostrei meu punho, iria dar um soco nela. Ela tinha se desviado de mim, e nem tinha percebido que estava pisando na linha:</p><p>___ hmm? — eu faço um sinal de dúvida — Meu pé cruzou a linha... Você não vai me acertar? — ela tinha excitado quando olho a para o meu rosto todo vermelho —</p><p>  Que estranho? Por que tinha sentido que alguém estava nos olhamos por um curto período, parecia estar não vendo de perto, mas aonde? Olhei para ela, que estava incrédula ao me olhar. Agroalimentar sabia o que a aprendiz de modormo tinha:</p><p> </p><p>___ Você não é igual ao Mike — eu digo me aproximando dela ainda mais — Faça o que quiser para esconder seus sentimentos...  Você ainda tem coração — Acabo de me lembrar no episódio que ocorreu comigo e com Mike. Olhava para a mão que toquei sua cabeça — Ao contrário de Mike , você não é uma máquina que só segue ordens. Eu não pude olhar nos seus olhos mas eu pude sentir sentimentos dentro dele quando eu o vi pedir por carinho. Mike é um cão que pessoa acompanhar você, tentam esconder .</p><p> </p><p>  Ela estava desmascarada sem aquela máscara de pessoa séria e fria. Ainda bem que estava, sentia calafrios quando via esse tipo de cara. Na minha vida sempre tive medo de alho que nem eu mesmo sei, desconhecia. Era algo do meu passado que me atormenta:</p><p> </p><p>___  Quando pronunciei o nome killua. Por uma fração de segundos, seus olhos me deram uma impressão de bondade — Eu sorri para ela. Ela me lembrava de uma pessoa que sentia falta: killua —</p><p>???: Por favor... Salvem killua-san! — A aprendiz de modormo estava chorando no momento que caiu no chão —</p><p>???: Então... O que esse empregado pode ter dito a vocês? — dei um pulo para trás —</p><p>  Elas tinham me assustado com o surpreendente surpresa delas duas. Não sabiam o quem eram, mas podia dar um palpite que faziam parte da família Zoldyck igual a killua. A mulher mais alta estava com um vestido vitoriano e um chapéu que cobria sua cabeça. Ela não tinha rosto para mim, estava enfaixado e só dava para ver sua boca livre das faixas e um tipo de óculos tecnológico que podia deixar ela enxergar. A outra garota ou garoto, não sabia. Usava um kimono bem lindo e elegante, deu até inveja (um pouquinho, né?) e estava com um leque em suas mãos que cobria um pouco sua boca. A mulher mais velha tinha um também. Nós quatro olhavámos para elas dias sem entender no que estava acontecendo nesse momento. Eu não tinha ligado por eles duas, se eram ameaça ou não, apenas peguei a cabeça da garota que tinha desmaiado ou tinha levado uma pancada com algo e vi:</p><p> </p><p>???: Realmente parece que manipulamos killua duramente. Sabe, é muito indelicado vir aqui e se comportar infantilmente — Ela estava olha do para mim com um olhar assassinano, ela me queria longe deles — Você é Susuka, não é? Illumi me falou de você. Nós dissemos a Killua que você estava há três semanas atrás — ela estava começando me assustar demais. Mas Gon logo vem ao meu socorro e fica perto de mim —</p><p>Gon: Fique calma... — ela fala em meu ouvido. Acabei relaxando e tentando ao máximo não olhar não olhos —</p><p>???:  Vou repetir palavra por palavra o que ele me pediu para dizer a você: " É um prazer enorme para mim você ter vindo. Mas... nesse momento, não posso me encontrar com você... Me desculpe."</p><p>Killua poderia estar brincando comigo, não era? Eu sentia que Lee queria me ver... ver gon, Leorio e Kurapika. Nós éramos amigos, né? E a nossa promessa? Estava indignada. Se killua não fosse para o exame hunter, eu não teria o conhecido na minha vida e nem estaria aqui agora. Se não fosse por ele, e pelas pessoas que conheci, não teria feito esse exame e nem acho que existiria mais. Já poderia estar morte se não fosse por killua ter me salvado naquela vez, no qual feri minha perna.</p><p>  Gon também estava assim. Eu não era a única com o sentimento de culpa ou algo assim. Desde a vez em seu eles se conheceram, viraram melhores amigos e ele mesmo disse a Gon que não importava onde ele iria, ele iria junto. Ele fez amigos lá e agora diz isso para nós. Não sabia que ele estava sendo castigado por ter saído de casa escondido, ele deve estar sofrendo muito. Mas... EU NUNCA IRIA ACEITAR ISSO!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Queda X Livre X Passagem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua on</p><p>Já estava a ficar chato aqui. Não aguento mais ficar aqui ouvindo Milluki falando ou me chicotear como sempre faz. Eu não ligava para dor ou quer dizer, nem sentia isso, porque já tinha sofrido pior do que isso. Seria normal a uma família como a minha ser assim. Treinado desde pequeno para ser um assassino que meu pai sempre quiz que eu fosse. Nem descansar um pouco pude, já que meu irmão tinha me acordado, parecia que queria brincar de novo:</p><p>Milluki: Acorde! - não era tão ruim assim querer brincar com ele, é? Estava tão chato que quero sacanear para ele. Ser sério com ele acho que nunca. Ele tinha me chicoteado mais uma vez, não tinha doido -</p><p>___ hã? Milluki. Que horas são? - Era uma boa pergunta, já tinha ficado aqui deve ter sido por dias. Ele tinha caminhado para mais perto de mim e tinha esfregado ao quente em meu abdômen. Era um cigarro - Tá quente! Tá quente!</p><p>Milluki: Não brinque comigo, Killua. - ele então tinha descobrido minha pequena brincadeira-</p><p>___ Sabe, eu pensei nisso,mesmo. Me desculpe - Acho que ele se divertia em me ver machucado e ainda mais machucado por ele. Que pena que ele não gostava de se divertir. Brincadeiras não iria fazer mais a ele-</p><p>Milluki: É tão visível assim? - Ele nem dará tempo de responder minha pergunta. O telefone em seu bolso tinha tocado duas vezes-</p><p>Eu não duvidava que seria nossa mãe falando com ele. Só pelo jeito que ele fica já saberia que seria ela. Patético. Eu pude ver seus olhos brilharem, não sei porque, mas era uma notícia boa ou ruim para ele? Vai saber. Ele desliga seu telefone e coloca no bolso. Milluki estava sorrindo:</p><p>Milluki: Killua... Parece que seus amigos chegaram até a sala dos administradores. Hehehe, e então, o que faremos? - Não estava gostando do jeito que ele esta - Se eu pedir a mamãe, bem que poderia, que ela me desce a garota chamada Susuka, né? Eu vi ela nas câmeras, ela é bem bonitinha. Queria poder tortura-la e fazer o quê bem entender com ela, né?</p><p>Já chega. Eu queria matar ele, agora. Brincar com meus novos amigos é demais e ainda mais ela? Já tinha passado dos limites. Milluki adorava torturar pessoas e depois fazer o quê bem entender, eu não me importava, mas ao falar dela já era demais e estava a ponto de mata-lo. Essas correntes no meu corpo não iriam me atrapalhar ao mata-lo. Só que ao lembrar que ele é da família e que é ainda mais meu irmão, me inojava:</p><p>___ Milluki... Se encostar nela. Eu te mato - Nem percebi que ao estar em modo assassino, quebrei uma corrente. Ele estava a morrer de medo de mim e era isso que queria. Isso só era um aviso -</p><p>Avô: Está tudo bem, Milluki - acho que isso dizia que estava liberado do castigo que próprio aceitei. Que chato - Killua, pode ir agora.</p><p> Que chato - Killua, pode ir agora<br/>___ ok...</p><p>Milluki: Mas avô Zeno, ele não se arrepende de nada! - Era verdade. Nunca iria me arrepender do que fiz. Por um lado o teste Hunter foi bem chato para mim, mas por um lado bom que fiz amigos. Não iria me arrepender de fugir de casa. Nunca -</p><p>Solto das algemas dos meus braços e pés. Amassio eles por causa das marcas vermelhas. Eu podia sentir uma dorzinha vindo de meu abdômen, era a dor pelo cigarro que Milluki esfregou em mim. Isso teria doído, de verdade:</p><p>___ Aquilo doeu Milluki, de verdade. Reconheço que não me arrependo de nada, mas me desculpo de verdade. Foi por isso que deixei você me bater sem reclamar - Eu vinha para o castigo por vontade própria e não por ordem. Eu estava a ficar entediado aqui e ficava calado na minha aceitando. Agradeço ao vovô ter vindo me liberar. Estava pensando em fugir daqui e ver meus amigos, mas não podia. Iria ver Gon... Eles... E Susuka -</p><p>Vovô: Killua. Silva quer falar com você.</p><p>___ Meu pai? Tá bem.</p><p>Eu já tinha saído daquela lugar. Estava a caminhar não corredores que encontrava em minha frente. Reconhecia de cara aqueles corredores e se eu segui-se o caminho a frente, iria encontrar com os outros...</p><p>Killua of</p><p>Susuka on</p><p>Lá estavamos nós. Eu ainda sentia umas dores vindo na parte de minha barriga, mas eram leves. Estava parada perto da aprendiz de modormo que desconhecia o nome e ainda apor cima não conseguia acreditar nisso, mas não iria desistir tão facilmente. Quando eu e Gon nós olhamos, já tínhamos concordado no que iria fazer. Não iria desistir.</p><p>   Como estava ao lado da garota que tinha caído no chão, coloquei sua cabeça em minhas pernas, sentada no chão. Leorio e Kurapika vieram a minha direção para ver como estará a garota, estava desesperada, esperava que só fosse um desmaio e que não estivesse morta. Leorio chegou mais perto dela e viu seu pulso, ele seria um bom médico no futuro:</p><p>___ Como ela está? — Tinha me esquecido da mulher que estava perto de Gon. Meu irmão nem tinha saído do ligar onde estava, só olhava para a senhora e o garoto de kimono—</p><p>Leorio: Ela só desmaiou.</p><p>___ Ótimo.</p><p>   A mulher então falou depois que Leorio disse isso. Com essas circunstâncias, acho que ela não queria nós machucar e se fosse para nós machucar já seria desde o início de seu aparecimento:</p><p>???: Que falta de educação a minha, nem nós apresentamos. Eu sou a mãe de killua, essa é Kalluto — Tudo parecia ser tão conhecido na minha frente, mas algo bloqueava a minha memória. Era melhor assim. Ao falar o nome Kalluto eu olhei para ele, e não muito surpreendida, ele olhava para nós —</p><p>Gon: Por que killua não pode nos ver? — Agradeço a Gon ter perguntado isso invés de mim.</p><p>Mãe de killua: Porque ele está numa sala de isolamento — Pensando bem. Por killua ser de uma família de assassinos deve ter sido treinamento desde que nasceu, foi o dissera o senhor Zebro para nós antes de partimos. Acho que saberia sua dor por um longo tempo, era uma coisa que escondia de todos — Killua bateu em mim e em seu irmão. E então fugiu... Mas ele se arrependeu disso e voltou por conta própria — Ele voltou porque não teria mais um lugar para ir, né? Mas acho que que ele nunca se arrependeria de ter vindo fazer o exame, ele parecia muito feliz —Ele mesmo se impôs ao isolamento. Consequentemente ele vai decidir sair...?</p><p>   Nossa atenção foi tirada quando ouvimos um barulho de um pib vindo do óculos virtual que tinha em seus olhos. Parecia que estava falando com alguém, porque ele começou a gritar e falando bem alto para ouvirmos:</p><p>Mãe de killua: O quê? Sogro, por que está me perturbando?! Não, você não deveria fazer isso! Não, mesmo! O que isso significa?</p><p>___ hã? — eu disse para mim mesma. Não entendi nada. O mesmo aconteceu com Leorio que tava com uma bela cara engraçado de não entendido—</p><p>Mãe de killua: Tenho um assunto importante a resolver, adeus. Voltem quando quiserem — ela estava a ponto de sair mas foi impedida pela voz de Gon, que a fez se virar e olhar para nós mais uma vez—</p><p>Gon: Você pode dizer ao killua que ficaremos mais alguns dias aqui?</p><p>Mãe de killua: Eu direi para ele — ela saiu —</p><p>  Senti um olhar forte vindo na minha direção. Aquele garoto com kimono ainda olhava para mim estranho como olhava para os outros. Medo. Era algo que não tenho mais:</p><p>Mãe de killua: Kalluto! O que está fazendo? Vamos! — Mesmo estando longe de nós, sua voz ecoou tão alto que fiquei até surda! —</p><p>Kalluto: Sim, mãe — Ele tinha corrido para chegar perto de sua mãe que estava a metrôs longe de nós agora.</p><p>  Não conseguia confiar muito nela, achei estranho, até demais. Pensei que ela iria nos matar ou fazer qualquer coisa que quiser mas ao contrário, veio em paz. Eu não sabia que killua era castigado desse jeito só por um motivo tosco, era ruim. Eu sei. Eu sei que ele é uma pessoa completamente diferente de mim, era como se fosse de mundos diferentes e que existisse uma barreira entre nós duas, como se não pudesse quebrar com facilidade... Era triste saber disso, mas sabia que em algum momento essa barreira poderia ser quebrada entre mm e killua, se eu tivesse força para isso igual a ele. Sinto tanta falta quando ele gostava de me chatear ou fazer brincadeira, ria muito, mais do que com a vovó e a tia mito (claro que elas eram muito boas também! Igual ao Gon, meu Omni-chan).</p><p>  Minha atenção foi tirada com um movimento vindo das minhas pernas que estavam apoiando a cabeça da garota que desmaiou a mais cedo. Ela estava acordar. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e pude ver que estava um pouco tonta ainda por causa da pancada que levou, eu toquei na sua cabeça por um breve estante e depois tirei a mão:</p><p>___ Você está bem? Sua cabeça ainda dói? — Mesmo estando machucada como do que os outros como Gon, não me importava. Ajudar o seu próximo é mais importante do que a se mesmo—</p><p>Canaria: Hã? Eu estou bem. Eu vou levá-los a sala dos administradores. Tem um telefone lá que ligado diretamente com a residência Zoldyck. Se zeno-san aparecer...</p><p>___ Tem certeza que pode nos levar? Você não vai ser castigada por causa disso, né?</p><p>Canária: Tudo bem. Siga-me.</p><p>  Ela tinha se levantado com cuidado aos poucos e conseguiu se mover com facilidade. Eu não estava com muita força naquele momento, Gon tinha estendido a mão para e a peguei poder me levantar daquele chão frio onde estava. Sabia que Gon tava bem preocupado comigo igual aos outros, até Leorio se preocupou e tinha feito alguns curativos em mim no caminho, era de se esperar d sul ótimo futuro médico. Eu estava bem.</p><p>Susuka off</p><p>Killua on</p><p>  Não foi lá muito bem conversar com meu pai. Mas graças a ele eu pude sair daqui junto com os outros, só faltava eu ir até eles e podermos nos reencontrar. Estava muito feliz.</p><p>  Eu terá o contato sobre o que ocorreu no exame hunter por um tempo e sobre o que me diverti, pela primeira vez fui aberto com meu próprio pai. Sei que ele espera que eu seja o herdeiro da família e que possa ser ainda mais forte, desde que nasci eu fui treinado com torturas e dores, só para ficar mais forte. Eu sei que sou, mas nunca me importará isso para mim, nem ligava só seguia as ordens deles por livre espontânea vontade, ser de uma família de assassinos é tudo "normal". Relembrando, eu pude falar para ele sobre Gon, Susuka, Leorio e Kurapika. Eu falei um pouco mais sobre Susuka e Gon por causa que tive mais relacionado com eles, não tinha o que falar muito com ele. Fico feliz que ele tenha deixado eu ir para fora de casa por o tempo que eu quiser e eu acabei de fazer um acordo de sangue a ele, prometendo. Ele saberia que nunca quebraria um juramento feito pelo nosso sangue, eu sei que voltaria para minha casa algum dia mas não sei quando, quero poder aproveitar muito e ver os outros. Estou ansioso demais para ver Gon, meu amigo, queira ver Kurapika e Leorio também eles são bem engraçados! Enquanto Susuka... Me sentia estranho por ter deixado ela lá se me despedir e não sabia como explicar isso a ela, nem mesmo sei agora o que sinto por ela nesse momento, time algo muito forte querendo que a veja. Mas o quê? Por um tempo que fiquei naquele comando escuro e sujo por conta própria, pensei um pouco sobre o que rolava na minha vida. Como por exemplo: Por que esse nome Himeka é tão forte para mim? Por que as vezes troco os nomes com Susuka? Que eu me lembre bem, Gon disse-lha a mim que ele e nem sua tia sabiam sobre o passado dela, resumindo, ela não se lembra de nada e nem do seu nome verdadeiro. Poderá ser o nome verdadeiro dela ser Himeka? Vai saber. Eu não sei de nada sobre ela direito e estava curioso sobre o seu passado agora, queria descobrir sobre isso o mais rápido possível. Por enquanto é deixar para lá e seguir em frente para a porta que daria minha saída desse lugar que odeio tanto. Odeio.</p><p>  Minha atenção foi tirada quando a pessoa que menos queria ver aparece na minha frente junto com meu irmão Kalluto, ele sempre seguirá ela desde criança:</p><p>Mãe: Killua! — Odeio quando ela gritava para mim, mas tinha me acustumado. Tecnicamente ela era assim desde que estava com papai, foi o que ele disse —É inútil! eles já saíram. Volte para sala de isolamento. — Ela está mentindo. Sei que não Gon e Susuka como os outros desistiriam com facilidade só por causa da minha mãe. Ela faz tudo né? Até mesmo mentir para seu próprio filho?</p><p>___ Sem chance. — eu estava com um tom frio. Era natural eu estar desse modo por causa dela — Estou saindo.</p><p>Mãe: Killua! — Ela estava a ponto de tocar o meu rosto mas parou. Tinha se assustado por eu olhar para ela com o olhar bem frio e em modo assassino. Não gosto quando ela me toca, é nojento —</p><p>___ Saía de perto de mim.</p><p>   Ela tinha finalmente saído do meu caminho e pude andar tranquilo para fora dos corretores, indo em direção a saída. Não entendo muito ela, mesmo sendo minha mãe. Ela tem muito orgulho de mim por ser tão parecido com o meu pai e em meu avô em alguns aspectos, para mim, não sou nem um pouco igual a eles. Eu ouvi ela dizer algo atrás de mim, nem tinha virado a cara para ver ela. Iria perder tempo para ver ela: Susuka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Obrigado X Por X Voltar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___ Sou muito ruim nesse jogo, Gon.</p><p>Gon: Tudo bem. Apenas relaxe e tente acertar em que mão está a moeda — ele sussurrara para mim baixinho. Igual como eu falei para ele no ouvido.</p><p>  Nós estávamos na casa onde se encontrava vários modormos da família Zoldyck. Tinha até me surpreendido quando percebi que tinha tantos modormos, nossa, eles devem ser bem ricos e era de se esperar da família que tem toda a montanha Kuroko. Me lembro que fomos bem recebidos por eles e pelo que entre os cinco dava um olhar que poucas pessoas poderiam saber, eu era uma delas. Acho que para ele, não éramos bem vindo aqui. Eu reconheci a pessoa pela voz, ele era o cara que tinha falado com Gon a semanas atrás e era também a pessoa que Canaria tinha dito para mim e para os outros no caminho que estávamos percorriados. Me deu um pouco de desconforto.</p><p>  Agora. Nesse momento que estou sentada sem entender muito do jogo que o modormo mais velho chamado Gotoh, que propôs para nós brincarmos enquanto killua não chegava. Antes disso tivemos uma breve conversa:</p><p> </p><p>  MINUTOS ANTES...</p><p>Gotoh: Perdoe-nos por favor pelo incidente de agora a pouco. Madame nos contatou. E disse para recebermos como convidados oficiais. Sintam-se em casa.</p><p>Kurapika: Não estamos na residência dos Zoldycks? — Ele tinha perguntado para Kanaria, que estava bem atrás de nós —</p><p>Canaria: Não, aqui é só para empregados — disse-lhes para Kurapika, tirando sua dúvida. Esse lugar já era grande e imagina no outro lugar que realmente fica a mansão —</p><p>Leorio: Estamos muito agradecidos pela sua atenção, mas... Viemos aqui para ver Killua — Ela realmente não dava voltas na conversa. Ia logo ao ponto — Se for possível, poderia nos levar até a mansão principal agora?</p><p>Gotoh: Isso não será necessário. Killua-san está vindo para cá.</p><p>   Gon tinha ficado muito animado, parecendo aquela criança. Pela primeira tinha eu tinha ficado assim, com muitos pulos de alegria, mas me comportei quando me lembrei que estava com pessoas muito educadas ao nosso redor. Falei para mim mesma: "Se acalma Susuka!". Nem tinha percebido que minhas feridas não estavam mais doendo igual daquela vez, a dor era suportável para mim. Não ligo.</p><p>  Gotoh teria dito para nós esperarmos por ele e por um tempo ficamos em silêncio, parecia que estava a horas esperando por ele. Pedia mentalmente para que Killua apressase o passo e vinheçe mais depressa. Eu estava a ponto de dizer algo mas foi interrompida por Gotoh que tinha proposto um jogo. Foi aí que tudo começou...</p><p>AGORA...</p><p> </p><p>  Ele mexia suas mãos de um lado para o outro rapidamente, tava quase ficando tonta. Na primeira vez ele mexia a moeda de uma mão para a outra. Ele tinha parado de mexer as mãos e mostrou as duas para nós e perguntou:</p><p>Gotoh: Em que mão está? — ele disse estendendo as suas mãos. Não tinha nem visto direito quando ele mexeu as mãos, sou muito ruim —</p><p>___ heeee... — eu olhava para as duas mãos, eu ia escolher solo sorteio. Gon tinha respondido primeiro do que eu e os outros, podia se dizer que ele era o melhor —</p><p>Leorio: Não sei... Na mão esquerda ou pode ser na direita — Ele parecia comigo, com dúvidas em que mão estariam. Seria fácil para nós se analisarmos de forma simples e logíca, podendo ter um truque —</p><p>Gotoh: Sabe, eu vi o killua-san nascer. Se me permitir, eu seria que teria sentimentos partenais para ele. — Era tão melancólico quando ele falava isso — Vocês estão tentando tirar killua-san de mim. Eu odeio vocês — eu odeio quando a pessoa falava isso. Mas rolou um frio vindo da minha barriga, me deu arrepios.</p><p>Gon: Na mão esquerda — Ele tinha razão. Com um só olho ele pode fazer isso ou até mesmo de olhão fechados (acho que é demais).</p><p>  Quando olhei para o moreno mais velho, vi que ele não aceitava o fato de nós virmos. Ele, igual a senhora mais tarde tinham o mesmo objetivo: não deixar killua saber de nós. Era tão fácil de entender isso. Eu toquei no bracelete no qual me dava lembranças dele. Era algo que eu tinha guardado com mais amor do que o normal, antes disso, era só um bracelete qualquer que carregava comigo todos os dias e nem tirava sequer um momento:</p><p>Gotoh: Acertou novamente. Bem... vamos jogar a sério agora — Foi tão rápido que nem vi direito, tinha sido por menos de um segundo que ele tinha feito aquilo — Então?</p><p>___ Provavelmente estaria na mão esquerda novamente pelo que eu vi — eu cruzei meus braços cruzando pensando com cuidado. Não tinha para quer fazer isso— Mas não tenho certeza — digo finalmente discruzando os braços.</p><p>Kurapika: Mão esquerda — ele tinha errado.</p><p>  Quando tinha olhado para a mão em que Kurapika tinha dito que tinha moeda, só era um pedaço de nada. Pensei que estaria também neste lado da mão. Isso parecia ser mais do que um joguinho para mim, tinha algo que ele estava fazendo, mas não saberia o que era. Senti um leve dor vindo da palma de minha mão por um segundo, eu tinha visto o que era, só era mais uma ferida minha curada misteriozamente (soa mais sobrenatural). Tiro atenção da minha mão e olho para o home em minha frente, ele falará mais sobre o que sentirá pelo killua?</p><p>Gotoh: Madame... Ela tinha uma voz tão fraca. Eu senti facilmente que seu coração estava partido... Não posso aceitar isso — Queria falar para ele que ele e a senhora Zoldyck não eram os únicos assim. Só podiam pensar neles mesmo. Por que eles não pensam num lado que nós também sentimos assim? Nós só pedimos para visitar ele e qual é o problema? — Antes de killua-san chegar, acabaremos com isso. Vou julgar com da minha maneira.</p><p>  Ouço um barulho de ferro se rangendo, viro minha cabeça por um Aldo e vejo que uma espada estava bem no pescoço de Kanaria. Eu me assustei e fiquei nervosa:</p><p>___ Kanaria! — Eu estava a ponto de me levantar mas fui impedida pela mão de Gon que tocou meu ombro, fazendo sinal para me acalmar —</p><p>Gotoh: Se errarem uma vez, ela morre. Se vocês forem se eliminados um por um antes de killua-san chegar<br/>... Nós iremos dizer a killua-san que vocês foram embora e nunca mais o verão.</p><p>___ Espera...</p><p>Gon: Mas Killua- — Eu e meu irmão fomos calados por ele. O senhor Gotoh estava com raiva agora e saberia disso pelo o que ele disse—</p><p>Gotoh: Cala a boca. — Queria gritar para ele dizendo para ter mais respeito. Estava sendo muito educada — Vocês ainda estão vivos porque queríamos que estivessem, então é inútil e idiota pensar que podem recusar minha proposta.</p><p>  Eu apenas tentei relaxar, ignorei ele por um tempo. Para me acalmar, toquei no bracelete no qual aquele "comandante" tinha guardado para mim, por sei lá qual motivo se colocou na cabeça dele de guardar isso. Ele mais uma vez tinha mexido suas mãos cem vezes mais rápido. Olhei para os outros, eles estavam chocados ao ver aquela  cena igual a mim, tinha suor descendo da minha testa e rolha que estava triste. Não iria errar isso, por Kanaria e Killua:</p><p>Gotoh: Em que mão? Vocês teriam 3 segundos para responder se não... Corte a garganta dela — diz ele para o homem que estava com a espada no pescoço de Kanaria.</p><p>Leorio: Espera! Eu escolho a mão esquerda! — Estava muito nervoso e respondeu tudo na hora por causa da vida em risco —</p><p>Gon: Eu a mão direita.</p><p>Kurapika: Eu também.</p><p>___ Eu escolho... A mão direita também.</p><p>  Quando ele abriu as duas mãos ao mesmo tempo, me sento aliviada e preocupada. Não foi culpa de Leorio por ele ter errado:</p><p>Gotoh: Um já foi eliminado — ele tinha feito novamente, rápido em pouco segundos, surpreendente. Ele estava agora esperando nossa resposta —</p><p>  Quando ele terá feito isso, eu pensei para mim mesma: "impossível! Não consegui ver". Essa será a segunda vez que vou para o chute ou pela minha intuição:</p><p>Kurapika: Escolho a direita.</p><p>___ Eu a esquerda.</p><p>Gon: A esquerda também — Só Gon e eu acertarmos. Só tinha nos dois agora —</p><p>   O senhor Gotoh tinha me causado uma impressão protetora e assustadora dele. Não era de se surpreender. Minutos depois ele tinha feito a mesma coisa nas duas mãos e fazia, eu errei... Só restava Gon agora para poder fazer isso, Lee era muito bom mas com um olho machucado teria dificuldades. Quando ele iria fazer isso novamente, Gon o parou:</p><p>Gon: Espera! — ele voltou seu olhar a Leorio — Pode me emprestar seu canivete?</p><p>Leorio: Para quê? — Ele tinha entregado o canivete ao Gon na mesma hora em que perguntou a ele —</p><p>Gon: Não se preocupe, não tenho más intenções.</p><p>___ O que irá fazer? — Não obtive resposta. Sorrirá apenas para mim e depois cortou uma fina camada de pele no seu olho esquerdo que estava inchado. Parecia que o cara mais velho tinha se surpreendido um pouco também —</p><p>Kurapika: Ele está retirando o sangue para desinchar seu olho um pouco.</p><p>Gon: Pode continuar.</p><p>Gotoh: Em que mão? — ele mostrava novamente as duas opções —</p><p>Gon: A esquerda — ele apenas concordou com a cabeça para meu irmão —</p><p>   Já estava a ficar preocupada mas acho que era atoa. O senhor Gotoh pelos que mais duas pessoa sentassem no jogo, tinha mais mãos do que o normal agora, fiquei tonta só de ver. A confiança de meu Onni-chan era muita e dava para ver, nunca desistia de nada por ninguém, nem mesmo por mim. Eu não conseguia me mexer direito por causa do desconforto que estava em meu corpo, não podia ser fraca agora. Segurava fortemente o colar que sempre carregava comigo e pedia para que ele acertasse desta vez:</p><p>Gotoh: Então? Quem tem a moeda? — tinha um sorriso bem sinico achando que iria ganhar. Ele achava que estava com a vitória na mão. Ou não? —</p><p>Gon: hum... Está cara atrás de mim. — eu vir meu rosto para ver o homem que estava atrás dele. A moeda estava com ele!</p><p>Gotoh: hum... Magnífico!!! — Ele e todos os modormos que estava conosco naquela sala tinha aplaudido Gon por ter ganhado o "jogo" que o senhor gotoh tinha propodo para nós a alguns minutos atrás ou horas (não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado aqui).</p><p>.................................</p><p>  Uma imagem tinha vindo na minha cabeça</p><p>  Uma imagem tinha vindo na minha cabeça. Era a imagem de uma borboleta se desmanchando, era igual a borboleta na qual tinha visto nos meus sonhos. Senti um calor percorrer no meu corpo, era estranho, nunca tinha acontecido comigo... Me senti confortável, não tinha mais medo ou preocupação. Estava de bem novamente, meu coração estava leve mas no fundo poderia sentir uma coisa sendo quebrada dentro de mim, algo valioso. Mas o quê?</p><p>???: Gon!!!</p><p>  Essa voz... é famíliar. Estava surpresa ao vê-lo novamente, feliz, como nunca estive. Ele estava aqui e tinha chegado e nem percebi no tempo que tinha se passado desde então. Gon tinha saído correndo para ver Killua que estava atrás de nós, eu nem sequer tive vontade de me levantar do sofá onde ele encontrava, só Leorio e Kurapika tinham se levantado para ver Killua e poder abraçar ele.</p><p>Gotoh: Por favor me perdoem por esse jogo de mal gosto, até demorou — ele se reverência para nós e acabamos aceitando — Mas... tivemos um bom tempo juntos?</p><p>Leorio: O quê?! Já?! Não diga isso, que jogo mais emocionante — Era verdade no final de contas, mas colocar á vida de uma pessoa nosso não se torna uma brincadeira.</p><p>Eu continuava sentada no sofá enquanto os outros foram ver ele. Não era porque que eu estava toda machucada por causa de Kanaria, eu não sabia. Ainda olhava para gotoh que parecia fechado, não dizia nenhuma palavra, queria poder falar com ele sobre algo. Tive coragem e me levantei do sofá com um pouco de dificuldade e pude olhar para trás, lá estava ele. Ele tinha olhado para mim e acabo sorrindo de mal jeito para ele:</p><p>___ Oi... — Eu aceno para ele com um pouco de dificuldade. Ele apenas tinha sofrido para mim e acenado igual como eu fiz —</p><p>Killua: Oi Gon! Vocês também Kurapika e Leolio.</p><p>Leorio: É Leorio! — Eu ri um pouco por causa disso. Ele era o mesmo de sempre e parece que não mudou nada.</p><p>  Eles pareciam estar se divertindo por causa disso, pareciam ser muito mais amigos. Acho que minha missão estava cumprida como eu prometi para mim mesma: encontrar killua. Por um momento pensei em desistir de todo o meu passado e deixar como estar e achava que trazer uma problemas para eles, afinal rua ou muito fraca para me tornar um Hunter e nem acreditava que era uma. Também achava que killua não estava nem aí comigo, achava que eu era nada para ele. Tinha uma coisa que me preocupava e eu teria que saber o que era, mas foi inútil. Ainda estava em dúvida se daqui eu voltasse para a ilha da baleia e ficar com a vovó e tia mito, lá era o meu lar...</p><p>  Saí de meus pensamentos quando senti a mão de alguém tocar o meu ombro. Eu me viro e me deparo com Kanaria sorrindo para mim. Eu e ela eramos quase na mesma altura:</p><p>___ Kanaria?</p><p>Kanaria: Obrigada por me ajudar mais cedo. Por que você se preocupa comigo? Só sou uma aprendiz de modormo — Acho que ela não entendeu porque a ajudei. Não fui eu que a ajudou e sim Leorio. E na questão de me preocupar com ela acho que era bem clara —</p><p>___ Kanaria, entenda que não fui eu que te ajudei e sim Leorio. Mesmo você sendo uma aprendiz de modormo que dará sua vida pelos seus mestres, se lembre que você ainda é humana, uma pessoa com sentimentos. — eu pego minha bolsa que estava no sofá e a coloco nas minhas costas. Me virando para ela — E o assunto de me preocupar com você, é verdade, eu me preocupo muito pelas pessoas e não quero que elas morrem por minha causa ou pela dos outros. Sabe, eu já vi algo parecido como isto que aconteceu aqui e não foi nada bom. Eu já perdi muita coisa na minha vida e é por isso que preservo por tudo.</p><p>Kanaria: Entendi. Obrigada mais uma vez — ela se curva para mim —</p><p>___ Eu que agradeço a você por nos levar até aqui. — Tinha sorrido para ela, com sinceridade. Mesmo estando com o rosto muito machucado e com vários curativos em todo o meu corpo, isso era algo que faria por ela —</p><p>Kanaria: Se me permite, o que você quis dizer que já viu algo aparecido com o que aconteceu? — Não gostava de falar sobre isso. Eu já vivenciei isso uma vez quando estava na ilha da baleia, na época que não era nem um pouco próxima da minha nova família. Odiava está fase que passei mas o lado bom foi que os animais eram minha companhia —</p><p>___ Uma amiga minha morreu por causa de um jogo. — Foi a única coisa que tive coragem de dizer. Eu não me lembrava bem porque queria esquecer isso como minhas memórias passadas. Só mel lembrará agora de vultos ou de alguns memoriais que eram como quebra-cabeça, faltavam peças — Bem, obrigado novamente!— Desta vez me curvei.</p><p>Kanaria: Meus pêsames.</p><p>___ Tudo bem — Eu tinha sorrido. Ouço Gon me chamar para ficar perto dele — Kanaria, acho que você será uma ótima modormo no futuro. Boa sorte.</p><p>  Não tinha percebido que os meninos estavam quase saindo de lá. Killua continuava conversando com os outros enquanto eu ficava parada no meu canto esperando que não fossemos:</p><p>Killua: Então, até mais! E gotoh, não escute o que me minha mãe fala. — Parecia muito uma criança, bem, ele era —</p><p>Gotoh: Entendo. Tenha uma boa viagem. — Ele se reverência para nós cinco, eu ficava olhando, ainda parada —</p><p>Gon: Goto-san.Você vai ficar triste por não poder ver Killua?</p><p>Gotoh: Nem tanto. Como modormos, não sentimos nada... Por nossos mestres — Será que ele estava mentindo ou falando a verdade. Quando killua não estava, ele falará isso com muita seriedade mas não deveria saber no que se passava ou qual tipo de sentimento ele carregava naquele momento, como agora —</p><p>Gon: Mentiroso! — meu Onni-chan deu a língua para ele como uma criança. Acho que só eu percebi que ele estava mentindo para nós, negando isso?</p><p>  Eu saí de perto dela e fico perto de Gon mas um pouco longe, já que killua e os outros estavam colados com ele. Nós estávamos saindo mas fui parada ao ver Gon conversar com gotoh-san. Gon sempre foi assim, sempre ajudando os outros ou sendo do seu jeito mesmo. Eu estava virada para ver ele conversando com gotoh mas não entendi muito no que eles falavam. Nem tinha percebido que killua estava bem perto de mim, a centímetros.</p><p>   Fui salva por Gon que tinha vindo para o nosso meio. Ele parecia o mesmo sempre, bem animado como sempre. Nós estávamos a ponto de sair mas me lembro de algo que tinha me esquecido de fazer aqui. Eu paro de nadar e fico parada no canto e Gon logo percebe com os outros:</p><p>___ Eu tenho que fazer algo. Podem ir, eu alcanço vocês.</p><p>Killua: Nós esperamos por você lá fora. Não demore — Nem mandão. Eles eram bem gentis e sempre bem companheiros. Killua era mesmo mas algo mudou —</p><p>___ Ok — Eu saio de perto deles e indo para perto de Gotoh-san que parecia um pouco surpreso pois eu vim perto dele. Eu tiro do bolso de minha saia uma moeda, na qual tinha — Gotoh-san, isso é para você.</p><p>Gotoh: Para que irei querer está moeda, se tenho outras?</p><p>___ Por nada. Eu pensei que você iria gostar para fazer seus truques, essa é uma moeda rara que tenho. E... Gostei muito quando você fez aquele truque. Não só tinha uma moeda e sim duas, né?</p><p>Gotoh: Correto. — Ele tinha pegado de minha mão a moeda de ouro que estará comigo desde que saí da ilha da baleia, era uma moeda da sorte que passaria para alguém — Obrigado.</p><p>___ Gotoh-san. Você e nem a senhora são únicos que sentem esse tipo de sentimento. Já tentou pensar por um momento nas outras pessoas, em seus amigos? Desde o início não queríamos tirar ele de vocês e não está errado visitar um amigo. Ou está? — Eu estava saindo mais eu me viro e digo para ele sério — Não está errado você sentir sentimentos partenais por killua.</p><p>Gotoh: Você é uma garota bem inteligente para sua idade, mas tenha cuidado com o mundo lá fora. — ele tinha sorrido para mim e mais de uma vez se reverêncio para mim como despedida — Cuide do mestre Killua-san. Tenham uma boa viagem.</p><p>___ Obrigado...</p><p>  Eu saio de lá o mais rápido possível. Na saída eu vi os outros conversando entre si, era divertido. Estava feliz novamente por ver todos reunidos mas não seria para sempre, cada um segurei a seu rumo e nos encontraríamos novamente daqui a algas semanas que poderiam ser longas.</p><p>___ Vamos! — Puxo eles para começarem a andar, estavam muito molengas para pessoas que conseguem abrir o portão do desafio — Temos que pegar um vôo para Leorio e Kurapika.</p><p>Kurapika: Tenha calma, Susuka.</p><p>Leorio: Coisa de criança. Nem vai sentir minha falta?</p><p>___ É claro que eu vou! Vocês são meus amigos, não são?</p><p>Leorio: Então vamos.</p><p>  Solto as mãos deles dois e fui andando atrás deles, tinha gastado muita energia e força extra que eu tinha. Eu era uma garota que precisa ser tratada um pouco, por mim mesma (NEM MESMO GON FAZ UMA MASSAGEM EM MIM! DEVE SER A MESMA COISA DO NOSSO PAI!). A minha bolsa estava um pouco pesada mas estava leve devido a menos coisas que eu tinha, não precisava de muito mas como sou menina preciso ter meus cuidados. Nem percebi que na hora sem que tínhamos saído era de manhã. Estava com um pouco sono mais não era tanto. As horas que dormi escondido do senhor Zebro me ajudaram e muito.</p><p>Voltando para realidade, vejo que os meninos ainda continuavam na frente  conversando, típico deles. Mas tinha algo errado, killua estava perto de onde estava. Leorio ficou fofocando  para Kurapika  e Gon sobre algo, por que  acho que eu estava envolvida nisso? Vai saber, aqueles dali pode esperar qualquer coisa, sem dúvida.Os outros tinham até percebido e até estranhei no início, mas depois tinham voltado a conversa que seguia me frente. Estava um silêncio insuportável entre nós dois mas ele logo quebra esse silêncio falando algo para mim:</p><p>Killua: Por que veio aqui? Eu não pedi para você e nem os outros vim — Olhei para ele por um segundo para saber no que ele pensava, mas era inútil. Tinha me lembrado da nossa promessa —</p><p>___ Eu não vim a força mas foi livremente — Eu começei a mexer no bracelete que estava em meu braço, eu o tiro e mostro para ele — Obrigado por guardar isso para mim, é valioso para mim ainda mais. Mas não gostei quando você saiu daquele jeito sem se despedir de mim e dos outros. O que fez com que você matasse aquele homem?</p><p>Killua: Nada.</p><p>___ Mesmo você sendo de uma família de assassinos, eu não entendo...</p><p>Killua: ... — Ele não disse nenhuma palavra. Tinha ficado calado como nas vezes que ele ficava quando perguntava algo que ele não queira responder ou não tava nem aí —</p><p>___ Você tinha feito uma promessa por mim, um juramento. Sei que você nunca quebraria seus juramentos, por nada. Você prometeu em me proteger não foi?</p><p>Killua: Por que está chorando?</p><p>___ hã?</p><p>  Olhei para os meus um pouco enviados e pouco vermelhos, eu estava realmente chorando mas... Por quê? Não tinha resposta. Um sentimento melancólico e triste veio em meio coração, misturados com outros sentimentos que desconhecia como sempre. Eu não conseguia parar de chorar, era mais forte do que eu.</p><p>  Por um breve momento senti algo quente tocar no meu corpo. Um abraço forte e quente me tocou, era killua. Estava tão feliz e parei de chorar e já estava quase já hora. Era tão confortável está nos braços dele podendo sentir o seu corpo quente, nem me importava as batidas roxas que meu corpo tinha neste momento tão bom...</p><p>Killua: Obrigado por ter vindo, Susuka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Caminhos X A X Frente.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pensar no que Gotoh-san dissera para mim e para Gon, me deixou pensativa. Horas antes, pude conhecer a família Zoldyck de perto por um breve momento e sabendo mais sobre a montanha Kuroko. Pensar que os modormos eram assim, que nenhum deles tinham um pingo de sentimento, era triste. Mas por outro lado vi que eles próprios estavam errados. Pessoas sentem sentimentos e ninguém pode tirar isso deles, foi o que disse tia mito disse para mim quando ainda era menor. Vi que Gotoh-san, mesmo sendo frio e calado com uma aparência de pessoa que não sente nada por ninguém, ele tinha sentimentos afinal.</p><p>Kanaria era outra pessoa que pensava com cuidado, ela foi bem legal conosco depois que levei várias cajadas dela junto com o Gon (ele já tinha se machucado várias vezes antes disso). Além disso, por um breve momento ela me lembrou da garota que era minha amiga e tinha morrido por minha causa mas mesmo assim não me lembrava bem sobre isso. É como se eu mesma tivesse bloqueado a minha memória sobre ela para não poder sofrer, foi tão forte a cena que não tive coragem de ver naquela vez, por isso tinha feito de tudo para esquece-la. Sabia que era errado.</p><p>Não era só eles dois que eu conheci naquela lugar. Existirá o senhor Zebro e Seaquant. Como posso dizer? Zebro foi umas das pessoas mais gentis que conheci aqui e me sinto feliz por saber disso. Já Seaquant... mesmo sendo arrogante, persimista, rabugento, era uma boa pessoa e tentava não ficar estressada por causa dele, só seria perca de tempo sem tivesse feito isso.</p><p>Falando em pessoas no qual conheci naqurle lugar. O que eu tive mais medo foi o olhar do garoto de kimono que me olhava fixamente, não saberia porquê. A mãe de killua parecia ser bem "do jeito dela", mas ela foi bem educada com a gente. O problema só seria o filho dela olhando para nós como se fôssemos comidas, me deu até arrepios. Killua disse para nós para não ligarmos para o que a mãe dele disse e o mesmo avisou para Gotoh-san não ouvir nada que sua mãe disse-lhes, óbvio de uma pessoa que não gosta nadinha de sua família. Eu achava pelo motivo de não ver ele ter nenhum carinho por nenhum membro além dos funcionários. Fiquei curiosa ao saber o passado que killua tiverá junto com Kanaria (não estou com ciúmes)...</p><p>•••</p><p>No meio do caminho em que nos cinco pecorriamos até chegar nos trems. Os meninos conversavam sobre o truque no qual Gotoh-san fez conosco. Foi muito engraçado ver Gon tentando entender, era tão fácil que depois de um tempo você nem ligaria mais:</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Ah, eu fui enganado também. Quando te explicam, e tão simples que dá até raiva.</p><p>  No início no "jogo" não foi fácil sacar o truque que Gotoh-san fez em nós. Mesmo ele só usando esse truque no final, estranhei por não usar nas outras rodadas do início, mesmo sendo um jogo.</p><p>Kurapika: Gon, deve ser algo parecido com isso — Gon estava prestando muito atenção no que Kurapika faz. Ele mexeu as duas mãos e pude ver a moeda indo para a mão esquerda — Em que mão?</p><p>Gon: hum... Na esquerda — ele errou. Eu também não tinha entendido muito bem no que acontecerá por causa que ainda estava tentando raciocínar um pouco sobre isso — ohhh!</p><p>Kurapika: Ele tinha duas moedas. Ele deixa uma escondida na mão direita e atira a outra. Então ele a pega com a mão esquerda de um modo visível.</p><p>___ Agora entendi... — eu penso um pouco. Eu senti que killua estava olhando para mim com aquela cara que conheci, não ri. Mas ainda tinha uma dúvida — Mas como ele faz para esconder a outra moeda?</p><p>Kurapika: É bem fácil de entender o truque Susuka. Quando ele pergunta: "Em que mão?", ele levanta seu pulso um pouco mais alto que os olhos do jogador. E fica mantendo sua mão fechada e faz a moeda escorregar para dentro da manga — Eu já entendi. Chingaria eu mesma por ser tão perda ao ponto de entender tudo que Kurapika tinha falado —</p><p>Gon: Isso realmente me deixa com raiva! — Foi engraçado ver a cara de Gon de raiva —</p><p>Killua: Mas não acho que ele não usou isso. Ele odeia trapacear.</p><p>Gon: Isto me faz ter mais com raiva!</p><p>___ Calma Gon. — Tentar acalmar Gon não era uma coisa muito fácil de se fazer na minha vida. Desde sempre foi assim, se estressou, se acalmou. Sabe, era bem raro ver Gon assim mas às vezes me assustava ao ver ele com ódio, eu não gosto quando isso acontece. Mas faço de tudo para sorrir para ele —</p><p>Killua: é! Mas acho que ele só usou esse truque na última rodada. Mesmo sendo só um jogo, gotoh odeia esse tipo de coisa — Como estava perto de Killua fiquei um pouco longe, só que ele não deixava ficar longe nem dele e dos outros — Mas... Me diga.</p><p>  Nem tinha percebido que killua estava olhando para mim e depois para Gon. Essa cara me dava medo... não era uma má e sim feia, ele parecia ser tia mito. Quando ficava brava comigo quando chegava até a tarde em casa, ela me dava um cascudo e depois fazia eu arrumar toda a casa  ou ficar dentro de casa por semanas, para nem mesmo sair e ver o jardim, era sempre assim. Até horas da noite eu ficava me divertindo ou na floresta, onde era meu segundo lar, lá eu poderia me sentir livre sem que ninguém me incomodasse, a não ser Gon que sempre me  encontrava não importa aonde.</p><p>  Me lembro que a vovó dizia que era bem cabeça dura, não tirava uma coisa até eu finalizá-lo. E muitas vezes ela me ajudou e me protegeu da tia mito "brava", mas as mesmas sempre serão gentis comigo por toda minha vida. Era bom relembrar essas coisas boas que ocorreram em minha vida, só que agora estou seguindo um caminho no qual nunca poderia voltar. Iria atrás do meu outro lugar...</p><p>Killua: Por que você é tão teimosa? Isso é para você também Gon! — Não entendi por que ele pergunta isso para mim, o teimoso era Gon e não eu. Bem... não vou mentir que eu era teimosa mas não achava muito —</p><p>___ Não entendi. Por que você está perguntando isso agora? Bem, eu não tenho culpa por ser assim — ele não parava de olhar em meus olhos. Estava com uma cara emburrada de sempre mas seus olhos não paravam de fitar os meus. Admito que fiquei com um pouco de vergonha —</p><p>Killua: Deixe para lá! — Ele se vira para mim e começou a andar nas ruas, vem na nossa frente —</p><p>Fiquei sem reação e não pude pensar naquele momento. Pensei para mim mesma: "o que ele realmente queria falar? Primeiro, ele me abraçou a horas atrás e agora está assim, todo emburrado. Não entendi!".</p><p>  Depois disso continuei a andar com os outros que rapidamente seguem killua até a estação de trem, onde iríamos em direção ao aeroporto que ficava a quilometros longe daqui. Fiquei calada no caminho todo até pegarmos o trem.</p><p>Não demorou muito tempo que tínhamos chegado na estação. Faltava pouco tempo para poder me despedir de Kurapika e Leorio, tinha ficado meio atordoada por causa disso, tinha medo de não vê-los novamente. Neste pouco tempo pude conhecer amigos que realmente se preocupam comigo, não queria perde-los. Mas algum sei que os veria novamente, só que esse dia poderia ser a anos mais tarde ou meses ou até mesmo dias, não sei dizer ao correto. Não tínhamos comentado sobre isso, que eles iriam embora e nem sabia no que iria fazer pela frente, nem que caminho seguir agora apara poder encontrar. Amigos vem e voltam... Era o que sempre dissera minha mãe para mim... Sempre. E até mesmo ela se foi junto com meu pai, para sempre, num lugar que nunca poderei alcançar por ser tão alto e isolado do resto do mundo. O lugar onde só meu pai sabe sobre sua existência...</p><p>  Bem, tinha que me preparar para o que vinher, então era melhor eu me animar para poder não dá uma despedida ruim para eles. Não sou muito boa em despedidas. Tinha até esquecido de mim mesma, que coisa estúpida. Ainda pensava na possibilidade de voltar para ilha da baleia mas não podia mais, neste momento não, primeiro preciso terminar algo que ainda não finalizei.</p><p>  Minha atenção foi tirada quando senti Gon catucar-me. Me assustei ao ver ele, nem tinha me ligado que ele estava sentado perto de mim junto com Leorio-sama. Ficar tanto tempo no "meu mundo" poderia fazer mal a mim mesma:</p><p>Gon: O que há com você, Susuka? — Ainda me pergunto porque ele ainda faz essas perguntas. Eu estou bem —</p><p>___ Não é nada.</p><p>Gon: Tem certeza? — Apenas acenei para ele. Nesses dias ele fica preocupado comigo. Até desconfiei quando vi ele falar com tia mito antes de partirmos para fazer o exame —</p><p>Killua: Gon, por que não usou o visto Hunter? Você não tinha passado no exame? Então não era preciso usar um visto de turista já que com o visto Hunter você pode ir a qualquer lugar sem pagar nada, para onde você quiser!</p><p>Leorio: Nós até dissemos a ele, mas todos nós decidimos não usar agora — Eu e Kurapika concordamos para Leorio. Tínhamos decidido que não era o momento certo para usar o visto, mesmo ter passado algumas semanas que pareciam ser dias, não iria mentir, passou bem rápido os dias —</p><p>Gon: Eu fiz uma decisão. Disse que iria usá-la quando terminar o que tenho que fazer — Essa eu não sabia. Ele nem sequer disse para mim —</p><p>Killua: O que você tem que fazer?</p><p>Gon: Bem... Primeiro tenho que agradecer as pessoas que me ajudaram. Vou tentar contactar a tia mito e poder falar com ela. Mas o mais importante é.... Devolver a placa do Hisoka junto com um soco na sua cara. Eu decidir não usar minha licença Hunter até eu ter feito isso. E não voltarei para ilha da baleia antes disso. — Ele estava bem subestinado a fazer isso. Não iria desistir isso e até fez uma promessa, ele me contou no que aconteceu com ele quando encontrou com Hisoka e não foi lá essas maravilhas —</p><p>Killua: E você por acaso sabe onde está Hisoka? — Está tinha pegado Gon de surpresa —</p><p>___ meu deus... Como você vai entregar a placa a ele se nem mesmo sabe onde ele está?! — às vezes me estressava demais pela burrice do meu Onni-chan, mas gostava do jeito que ele era. Tentei me acalmar —</p><p>Kurapika: Eu sei, gon.</p><p>  Me lembrei que ele tinha dito onde estava killua, mas nem sequer percebi .Eu vi que ele tinha conversado com Hisoka no momento em que tinha saído do quarto de hóspedes onde estava engessada. Nem quero me lembrar daquilo mais:</p><p>___ Como?</p><p>Kurapika: Porque ele me contou — estava mal explicado está história.</p><p>Leorio: Naquela hora?</p><p> </p><p>  Acho que estava boiando no assunto. Isso deve ter acontecido no momento em que eu não estava presente, deve ter sido depois que eu desmaiei. Normal. Mas seria bom entender está história por completo:</p><p>Kurapika: Sim.</p><p>Leorio: Faz tempo que quero te perguntar. O que ele disse para você naquela hora?</p><p>Kurapika: Ele me disse: "Eu tenho algumas informações para você, sobre as aranhas".</p><p>  Agora eu me lembro de onde tinha ouvido falar desse nome. Eu não conheço muito bem este assunto mas dizem que são um grupo de bandidos muito inteligentes. Não se sabe muito bem quantos membros se tem na trupe fantasma, podendo ser muitos. <br/>O grupo possui características importantes, apesar de serem bem diferentes uns dos outros, os membros agem de maneira lógica, e cada um determina uma certa vantagem de acordo com a dificuldade, ou necessidade perante as missões impostas. Algo muito importante em que o grupo segue, é a regra da moeda. Com a mesma a determinação é imposta sobre qualquer necessidade, afim de evitar conflitos entre os membros.</p><p>Eu sei de tudo isso por ter uma amiga na ilha da baleia, que sabia sobre isso. Não sei se ela era envolvida com o grupo mas espero que não seja, nunca mais a vi e já se faz mais de  dois anos que ela desapareceu da ilha da baleia. Deverá sido por sua irmã ter morrido... Ela.</p><p>Killua: A trupe fantasma?</p><p>Kurapika: Eu não me lembro de ter falado sobre eles com o Hisoka. Então ou ele escutou nossa conversa na primeira fase ou ficou sabendo de outra pessoa — Acho que era algo muito sensível para ele. Kurapika queria total vingança por matarem sua tribo, mas sabe, vingança não leva a nada, só trará mais mágoas e remorsos para a pessoa — A aranha é o símbolo dos fantasmas, então aqueles que conhecem a trupe, se referem assim a ela. Eu fiquei interessado nas informações.</p><p>Leorio: Sei...</p><p>  Olhando para Leorio por um breve momento, vi que ele estava preocupado. Estava suando de um lado do rosto, seria por estar preocupado com Kurapika? Achei fofo:</p><p>Kurapika: Após a orientação, eu fui encontrá-lo...</p><p>    FLASHBACK ON</p><p>" Eu vou lhe esperar na cidade de Iorque Nova, no dia 1 de setembro" Foi o que Hisoka disse para Kurapika, que estará encostado no outro lado da parede.</p><p>FLASHBACK OFF</p><p>Killua: Então você ainda tem metade de um ano. O que vai acontecer lá?</p><p>Leorio: Já sei! O maior leilão do mundo. — Está eu não sabia. Ele terá estalado os dedos ao se lembrar disso —</p><p>Kurapika: Isso mesmo.</p><p>  Dizem que ninguém sabe o local onde ocorre esse lugar, nem sabendo da identidade dos ricos que participarem. Objetivos raros, escondidos, tesouros vindo do mundo todo são reunidos lá. Obviamente, há dez vezes mais falsificados. Todos as pessoas viciadas em dinheiro de todo o mundo vêm para satisfazer seus desejos. É o lugar onde o mais importante agrupamento de dinheiro acontece:</p><p>___ Kurapika, o que irá ter mesmo neste dia? — Ainda tentava entender, podem me chamar de burra —</p><p>Kurapika: Preste atenção. Do dia 1 de setembro até o dia 10, haverá um leilão de itens incomuns, bens raros e tesouros nacionais de todo o mundo. O evento atrai todo o tipo de pessoas suspeitas, que vêm tentando satisfazer sua ganância. É a maior reunião de dinheiro em todo o mundo</p><p>___ A trupe estará lá?</p><p>Kurapika: Eles são um grupo de bandidos. Jamais deixariam uma chance. Então, neste dia, o Hisoka vai estar em algum lugar na cidade de Iorque Nova — ele percebi que ele estava apertando seu punho fortemente. Não disse nada, só tentava ficar calada —</p><p>___ Certo, 1 de setembro. Entendi, obrigado.</p><p> </p><p>   Espero que Kurapika consiga fazer o quê tanto deseja neste momento, estaria torcendo para ele de longe. Tinha sorrido no momento em que olhei para ele. Pude sentir olhos fulixando os meus, eu tive que me distrair e voltar ao olhar o nada. Não o nada, pude ver o paisagem que estava atrás da janela, a fora.</p><p>Seria killua me olhando?</p><p>.....</p><p>___Nos nós veremos de novo?</p><p>Kurapika: Claro que sim. - Era claro que nós nos veríamos novamente -</p><p>Leorio: Bem, eu tenho que pegar o avião - Eu sorri para ele. Meus machucados já não estavam a mostra, tinham desaparecidos como nas outras vezes que me machucava, só ficaria a marca da pancada que tinha levado por causa de Kanaria -</p><p>___ Também sentirei sua falta, Leorio-sama. Boa viagem!</p><p>Nem mesmo eu tinha muita coragem de me despedir deles mas essa era a vida que eu tinha, pessoas vem e voltam, tudo normal. Não é que eu não sinto nada por eles mas sempre que estou com eles me sinto segura e isso dá falta, só que esquecer disso seria bem fácil. Daqui a alguns meses veria eles de novo, no ponto onde combinamos a pouco tempo.</p><p>Gon e Killua fizeram o mesmo que eu fiz, se despediram deles. Por alguns minutos fiquei um pouco longe deles dois para poder deixá-los mais a vontade. Olhando para o lugar um pouco deserto, tinha me lembrado que nem se quer vi direito esta região, devo ter ficado muito tempo mesmo na montanha Kuroko. Queria poder me aventurar um pouco mais, atravessar fronteiras e correr perigo, só que não poderia levar isso como um jogo. Tinha me lembrado que quando estava a ponto de me despedir da tia mito, foi o mesmo sentimento que senti agora com os meninos... estranho:</p><p>___ Como será que está a tia mito? - pensei para mim mesma, antes de olhar para os lados para ver se os meninos escutariam - hum?</p><p>  Meu corpo se arrepiou num segundo. Senti como se alguém tivesse olhando para mim, não era nenhum dos meninos. Eu já tinha sentido isto antes mas não me lembro bem... Estranho. Me virei para ver se tinha alguém olhando mas não via ninguém além dos outros que estavam a se despedir. Esqueci disso e caminhei para perto deles:</p><p>Kurapika: Bem deixarei vocês aqui. Conseguimos ver Killua novamente e meu intervalo acabou. Tenho que guardar dinheiro para poder entrar no leilão. A partir de agora irei seriamente procurar atrás de um emprego, como Hunter.</p><p>Leorio: E eu vou voltar para casa, não perderei tempo e vou estudar. Eu ainda não me tornei médico, se eu passar no exame de uma universidade particular, não pagarei as altas taxas.</p><p>___ Boa sorte, Leorio-sama!</p><p>Leorio: O-obrigado. — Ele tinha ficado um pouco vermelho, parecia tão fofo naquele momento. — Eu estava bem perto de Leorio quase dando um abraço nela mas fui puxada pela mão de killua que segurou meu braço, fazendo ficar encostada nele. Ele estava com o rosto virado para o outro lado, assobiando. Os meninos sorriram e não sabia o motivo —</p><p>Gon: Na próxima vez que não vemos será...</p><p>Todos: Em Iorque Nova, dia 1 de setembro!</p><p> </p><p>   Desta vez, só tinha nos três. Iriamos seguir caminhão diferentes e quando o dia certo chegar... Nós veremos novamente.</p><p> Nós veremos novamente</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Histórico X De X Jogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon: Somos só nos três agora. E então, o que você quer fazer?</p><p>___ Eu? Nada.</p><p>  Não tinha pensado no que iria fazer agora. Nem sabia por onde começar. Já tinha comprido a promessa de ver Killua e ele estava aqui, perto de nós. Era o bastante para mim. Bem... Agora não sabia por onde começar, ainda pensava no que iria fazer, demorará para mim escolher meu próprio caminho. Que dificuldade. Isto estava me comendo viva, deixando dúvidas e medos em meu coração. Odeio.</p><p>Killua: Você precisa perguntar? Vamos treinar, é claro.</p><p>  Treinar? Por que acho que sempre me dou mal? Eu ando de fininho para longe deles, não aguentava mais treinar e treinar. Uma preguiça bateu em mim, foi muito longo os dias só para treinar só para abrir o portão do desafio, e tirando as quedas e machucados que tinha ganhado lá. Não quero nem me lembrar mais. Andando devagarinho para longe deles, fui percebida por killua que puxou a minha mão:</p><p>___ hehehe... — Estava com um sorriso nervoso para eles. Já tinha entendido tudo que killua tinha planejado e por algum motivo sabia que estava dentro deles, ele sente fica de olho em mim e não deixa o meu corpo mole. É, eu sabia que tinha que treinar —</p><p>Killua: Não pense que irá escapar do treinamento, está dando muito corpo mole — Fiquei triste, não queria treinar. Parecia um bebê —</p><p>Gon: Hum? Treinar para quê? Não é melhor nos divertimos?</p><p>  Concordo com meu Onni-chan! Não era bom se divertir um pouco? Mas lembrando bem, Gon tinha que treinar para poder da um soco em Hisoka e poder entregar a placa para ele. Killua solta minha mão e olha para cara de pau de Gon, ele estava com a mesma cara que já vi antes. Cara de mal entendido.</p><p>Killua: Você se lembra do que disse agora a pouco? Você acha que pode acertar o Hisoka no rosto sem antes treinar?! — Meu ouvido tava quase surdo — Você não conseguiria fazer isso em dez anos, quem dirá seis meses.</p><p>  Pensei: "Coitadinho do meu Onni-chan... Mas fazer o quê?" . Killua gritou bem no ouvido de Gon e pude ver ele choramingando por ele está fazendo isso, mas era a real. Não podia interferir. Vi que com o sermão que killua fez para Gon, chamou a atenção das pessoas que estavam chamando sua atenção.</p><p>Ele olhou nos meus olhos e para minha surpresa tinha parado de gritar com Gon, estava aliviada.</p><p>___ Não é por isso que vamos treinar? Para Gon poder ficar forte? — Ele tinha concordado comigo com a cabeça. Fiquei feliz. Não tinha motivo para ter tanto sermão em Gon, e ainda pensava em fugir do treino, não terá motivo de eu treinar já que não vim para lutar —</p><p>Gon: Sim.</p><p>  Killua pegou um graveto qualquer que estava perto de nós e desenhou no chão que estava sobre os nossos pés. Por muito tempo não entendia nada no que tia mito falava para mim, imagina killua. Estava cada vez mais difícil...</p><p>Killua: Aqui, eu vou simplificar para você — Ele começou a desenhar cabeça de bonequinhos, um era o Hisoka e outro era o homem que tinha visto no exame hunter, mas quem será? Não me lembro — Este é o Hisoka. Esse é Hanzo.</p><p>Gon: Sim.</p><p>  A diferença entre eles dois era pouca, fazendo com que "Hanzo" tinha a chance de derrotar Hisoka, ou seria o contrário. Mas mesmo assim, as chances seriam mínimas para Hanzo, já que Hisoka mostra muitas cartas nas mangas. Me pergunto existe alguém que faça o derrotar.</p><p>Killua: Se essa é a distância entre o Hisoka e o Hanzo, em termos de força, a distância entre você e o Hisoka... — Ele fez a linha em baixo dos dois desenhos e fez uma enorme distância entre os dois desenhos que ele fez. Uma distância bem longa —</p><p>___ Hehehe... — rio nervoso por ver a cara de Gon e a grande distância que tinha entre eles dois. Me pergunto qual distância que eu tenho com Hisoka, não seria melhor não imaginar...</p><p>Killua: Seria essa! E eu estou sendo generoso!!! — Ele grita para nós que estávamos bem longe dele, um distância grande por se fizer. Ele caminha para perto de nós novamente —</p><p>Gon: Agora eu estou com raiva... — Dava para ver na cara dele, mas killua não podia mentir sobre isso — E onde você está, então?</p><p>Killua: Eu? Bem, por aqui, provavelmente — Ele tinha marcado ele a alguns metros longe de Hisoka e muitos longe de Gon. Deu medo. Killua era realmente muito forte —</p><p>___ Se você está aí... Onde eu estaria?</p><p>Killua: Bem, você estaria... — Ele análisou cuidadosamente eu e depois olhou para a longa linha que ele fez. Ele caminhou até o final onde estava Gon e depois vou a sua, foi então que ele decidiu onde eu estava — ... Aqui.</p><p>  Olhei para onde ele tinha marcado. Vi cuidadosamente onde eu estava em força, me surpreendi. Eu não estava nem no final da linha e nem perto da marca de killua, estava no meio, um pouco perto de Gon e um pouco longe de killua. Resumo: estava bem longe de Hisoka.</p><p>___ Meio a meio? Estou no meu entre vocês dois — Estava com um pouquinho de rosca ao ver a cara de gato de killua, mas fiquei satisfeita — É justo. Mas como posso estar mais forte do que o Gon? Eu sou fraca.</p><p>Killua: Você não é fraca. Pelo força que você tinha quando mostrou na lista entre você e Yuki, foi muita coisa. Ela era mais forte do que você e estava mais ou menos perto da força de Hisoka — Ele pensava nas palavras que ainda continuava a dizer — Você é forte pelo motivo de treinar, né Gon? — Ele olhou para Gon e fuzilou os seus olhos, pareciam estar se comunicando mentalmente. Tenha algo cheirando mal em meio ao certo. O que eles poderiam estar escondendo? —</p><p>Gon: Sim!</p><p>___ Me diga uma coisa, o Hanzo é mais forte? — Está era minha dúvida que possívelmente Gon iria perguntar —</p><p>Killua: Como assim?</p><p>Gon: Você é mesmo incrível! — Via que killua estará um pouco avergonhado pelo o que Gon disse a ela. Era bem fofo sua cara, dava vontade de apertar e muito está Buchecha. Mas é bom se controlar , senão, ataque de fofura —</p><p>Killua: Pare com isso... Eu fico com vergonha.</p><p>  Não como todas as expressões que ele fazia, era nova ver ele envergonhado. Neste dias, nem sequer tinha visto um sorriso no seu rosto para mim, nem mesmo isso. Mas<br/>já sou feliz ao bastante ao saber que ele está entre nós. Fico ainda pensando no abraço que ele deu em mim, muito confortável e caloroso. O que temia era os eu comportamento novo, podia ser o mesmo slide sempre mas o seu jeito que tratava eu mudou um pouco, diferente de antes.</p><p>Gon: Eu não sei dizer a diferença de força entre eu e o meu oponente — Ele estava com dúvidas neste momento. Normal. —</p><p>Killua: Idiota. Isso não importa. Eu só estou fazendo uma estimativa — Ele começa a andar para dentro do aeroporto onde estavamos perto. Ele caminhava ainda falando — Gon, quando você tiver experiência o bastante, seu palpite ficará mais preciso. E além disso, quanto mais forte alguém é, melhor ele é em esconder essa força. Então você deveria depender deste método.</p><p>___ Ele tem razão, o Hisoka pode chegar ao nível do presidente Netero. Já que ele é bem forte se comparando a nós...</p><p>Gon: Sei...</p><p>Killua: Você tem razão. De certa forma Hisoka é mais forte e não será fácil Gon da um soco nele se nem mesmo treinar.</p><p>____ Mas como ele vai treinar se nem mesmo um lugar para treinar. E outra, demoraria muito tempo para Gon treinar, seis meses não seriam bastantes! — Para mim era impossível meu irmão treinar por este curto tempo. Não seria suficiente. Nem mesmo sabemos onde começar. —</p><p>  Não demorou muito tempo ao chegarmos na porta do aeroporto. Estávamos a ponto de entrar mas como killua estava na nossa frente, parou e olhou para trás, virando a cabeça para o lado. Em pouco tempo ele olhou para nós e disse:</p><p>Killua: Susuka está certa. Você não vai conseguir acerta-lo em seis meses se seguimos métodos tradicionais — Nós concordamos com ele, especialmente Gon que era o principal — Susuka, você tem dinheiro?</p><p>  Eu me lembro. Eu tinha minhas economias mas não eram muitas, tinha levado elas comigo por motivo que precisava na viagem. Bem... gastei um pouco meu dinheiro por comprar alguns doces, não tenho culpa se gosto muito de doce. Eu tinha dinheiro o suficiente só para mim e Gon para ele. Tentava me lembrar mais ou menos quanto tenho:</p><p>___ Não muito.</p><p>Gon: Claro, ficou gastando comprando doces. — Podia ser meu irmão mais velho mas tava merecendo um soco só por me descobrir. Que eu me lembre bem vi ele abre no minha bolsa, ele sempre olha minha bolsa época motivo de ter algo dele lá ou por me vigiar, igual a tia mito —</p><p>Killua: Hum? Doces? — Ele soou com um tom de dúvida. Ele não sabia que eu gostava de doce, pelo motivo dele ter desaparecido da nossa visita a algumas semanas —</p><p>Gon: Sim. Ela gasta a maioria de seu dinheiro comprando lanches e depois diz que não aviso quando ela fica doente — Eu sei um soco d eleve na sua cabeça e ele fez carinha de chorão. Nem vem que não tem, estava de saco cheio por ele está contando da minha vida para killua. Era a pessoa que menos queria que soubesse sobre mim —</p><p>____ Eu como o que eu quero! — Fiz uma cara de emburrada, estava sendo mal entendida — Eu gosto de doces pelo motivo que é bom. Lanches são muito bons e não importo, cada um gosta de algo.</p><p>Killua: Eu também garoto de doces. — Para mim era novidade saber de um gosto dele que era peculiar ao meu. Sorrir é uma coisa muito fácil, né? Pois eu consegui sorrir para ele que ficará um pouco sem entender mas está tudo bem. Agora gostava muito mais de meu amigo. — São muito bons.</p><p>  Nós ficamos um pouco um olhando no outro. Não era bom isso. Nem sabera por que estou olhando para ele. Minhas pupilas só refletiam sua imagem em meus olhos, e os deles nos meus. Era como se fôssemos conectados por algum tipo de linha. Muitos garotas da escola que frequentei na ilha da baleia, diziam que existia um conto de dias dos namorados, falando sobre um fio vermelho que conecta a pessoa que você ama. Ele não era visível nos olhão das pessoas mas pelos olhos do casal verdadeiro, podia-me olhar o fio amarrado em um dedo da pessoa amada, igual a da outra pessoa. Eu não acredito muito nisso mas não posso falar mal disso também. Meus pensamentos foram tirados com a evacuação dos olhos de killua nos meus. Killua olhava para Gon agora e perceberá que meu Onni-chan percebeu algo que fez com que ele evacuase os nossos olhares:</p><p>Killua: G-gon, você tem dinheiro? — Ele tinha parado de sorrir. Sua expressão estava fechada sem nenhuma alteração —</p><p>Gon: Na verdade está acabando — Ele cossou a cabeça um pouco, com um pouco de vergonha —</p><p>Killua: Bem, eu também não tenho muito. Mas há um lugar onde nós podemos treinar e ganhar dinheiro ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>___ Treinar e ganhar dinheiro ao mesmo tempo? — Onde este lugar existiria? Eu não conheço muito sobre aqui e nem mesmo direito as coisas. Só tinha vivido na ilha da baleia e algum outro lugar na infância. —</p><p>Killua: A torre do paraíso!</p><p>___ A torre do paraíso... — Não tinha entendido e parecia que Gon também não —</p><p>Killua: Sim, eu explico depois. É melhor irmos embora — Ele tinha olhado para o aeroporto e tinha entendido. Iriamos pegar um vôo para lá, a torre do paraíso. —</p><p>Gon e eu: Sim!</p><p> </p><p>  Eu tiverá me despedido desta cidade maravilhosa e das pessoas que tinha conhecido. Foi muito bom ficar aqui por algumas semanas, foi bom treinar e ver killua. Não era a única cidade que tinha vindo mas foi muito bom a visita. Tínhamos ido pegar um vôo e chegaríamos no nosso próximo destino. Estava feliz...</p><p>  Mas sentia alguém nos vigiando... Eu não era a única que sentia isso, parecia que killua também viu. Por este motivo que ele ficará perto de mim.</p><p> </p><p>  Não gosto desta sensação...</p><p> </p><p>  Lucy on</p><p>  Já estava muito cansada por andar muito nas ruas da cidade. Meus sapatos lindos estavam sujos por conta de um garoto mais novo que achou que eu era uma criança, muito estúpido. Mesmo assim, não estava com raiva de não ter conseguido o passe Hunter. Me ajudaria muito ter isso, não gastaria meu dinheiro.</p><p>  Ainda estava a pensar sobre Susuka, era uma ótima pessoa. Yuki estava errada, não queria ela como um brinquedo igual aos outros, ela era diferente. Seria ótimo ser sua amiga, era solitário só ter uma amiga neste mundo. Já Susuka tinha vários e ainda mais garotos, ainda mais estou a procura de um boyzinho para namorar...</p><p>___ Yuki, ja está bom. Não precisamos vigiar ela, ela não é garota. O chefe só não disse para ter um passe hunter, não iss--</p><p>Yuki: O chefe falou comigo.</p><p>  Hum? Isto era novidade. Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que faz isso, nem sei como ele era. Fiquei com um pouco de raiva ao saber que ele falou com ela e não comigo, e desde quando ele falou com Yuki?</p><p>___ O quê?</p><p>Yuki: Ele disse para ficarmos de olho na garota, ele quer ver ela.</p><p>___ Por que? — ele poderia fazer mal a ela. Não queria que machucasse minha amiga, não deixaria.</p><p>Yuki: Tem coisas que ele não diz a nós. Ele só quer que vigiarmos ela, só isso.</p><p>___ Ela não estar com ele.</p><p>Yuki: Você ouviu o que eu disse antes? Não fique apegada a ela. Eu disse que ela poderia ser a garota em que os outros procuram, ela pode ser ela. Não tenho dúvidas.</p><p>___ E então? O que vamos fazer?</p><p>Yuki: Melhor sairmos daqui. Não vamos mais segui-lós, temos outras coisas para resolver.</p><p>___ ok.</p><p>  Era verdade que tínhamos outras coisas a resolver, uma delas era objetos de valor. Tínhamos missões que nem mesmo a família Zoldyck resolvia, normal. Nós não somos igual a nenhum ser humano, a não ser o senhor R.</p><p>Caminhando para longe de onde os garotos estavam a longe de nós, vi que meu colar tinha começado a brilhar novamente. Estava de saco cheio. Cada vez mais que eu ficava perto de Susuka mais o colar brilhava, não sabia porquê. Este colar não era meu e nem de ninguém até seis anos atrás e espero que isto continue. Saio de meus pensamentos ao ver que barulhos vinham de trás de nós, na mata onde nós rodeava de perto. Não era um abrigo qualquer:</p><p>___ Ele está aqui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Cidade X De X Luta: part. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua on</p><p> </p><p>As coisas mudaram. Susuka fica cada dia mais estranha, não entendo. Quando eu me aproximava dela, ela logo fica longe de mim, isto estava a me irritar e muito. O que estava acontecendo com ela?</p><p>  Eu ainda estava a pensar no que se passava na cabeça dela, era bem difícil saber disso. Lá estávamos nós, no avião, para podermos ir para o local onde já não ia a um pouco de tempo.</p><p>  Pelo jeito em que via ela, parecia estar bem cansada, achava que não dormiria por um longo e breve tempo. Ela estava ao lado de Gon, meu amigo. Era bom falar está palavra "amigo", isto era a coisa feliz de se dizer sobre isso. Eu não parava de olhar para o lado e ver Susuka, ela me deixava curioso até demais, mesmo sendo uma amiga minha não dava para entender o que sentia realmente por ela. Eu não conheço esse tipo de coisa.</p><p> </p><p>___ Por que está com esta cara? — Minha cabeça se moveu lentamente até ver eles dois juntos. Ela olhou para mim um pouco sem entender e depois para Gon que estava a olhar para a janela.</p><p> </p><p>Susuka: Não é nada. E-eu só que não estava a conseguir dormir direito — Seus olhos estavam abrir e fechar muitas vezes. Estava lutando para ficar acordada. </p><p> </p><p>___ Durma um pouco. Irá demorar. — Foram as únicas palavras a dizer. Eu não sou muito bom quando o assunto é palavras. Mas quando assunto era chateá-la ou mandá-la. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sou seu dono, mais ninguém é.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Susuka: Obrigado, killua. Onni-chan, se não se importa...</p><p> </p><p>  Eu não entendo. Ela tinha encostado sua cabeça no ombro do menor, seus rostos estavam próximos por culpa de estarem encostados. Gon não tinha ligado com isso, claro, são irmãos. Admito que fiquei com raiva por ela dar atenção a ele e não a mim. Espera. O que estou pensando?</p><p> </p><p>••••••••</p><p> </p><p>Susuka on</p><p> </p><p>Desde que tinha saído da montanha Kuroko, não tenho tido mais sonhos ou memórias em pedaços. Eu dava graças a deus, por causa disso não tem mais acontecido de eu aparecer naquela forma, eu nem sabia o que era aquilo. Era verdade que eu fiquei um pouco aflita ao saber que os outros (menos killua) tínhamos descobrido sobre este tipo de poder que tinha descobrido no exame Hunter.</p><p>Já estava a ficar com medo no que isto poderia fazer comigo, poderia ocorrer algo pior. Já tinha ocorrido. Nestes dias não estou conseguindo me lembrar de coisas que eu já sonhava ou algo da rotina, parecia que estava a esquecer a memória novamente, mas eu acabo me lembrando das coisas novamente em alguma vez depois de me esforçar a me lembrar. As coisas que eu não quero esquecer, estão desaparecendo devagarinho. E as coisas do meu passado que tento tanto me lembrar estão voltando, estou me lembrando da vida do passado que tinha antes de conhecer todos meus amigos e familiares. É incrível no que está coisa me causa...</p><p> </p><p>Gon:  Demais! Olha, é enorme! — Meu onni-chan tinha razão. Era uma torre bem grande e tiveras vários metros de altura, nem acreditava que estava indo para aquele lugar enorme! Serão longos dias de treinamento aqui, mais ainda não faço ideia de como é aquele lugar. Killua nem sequer tinha explicado. Mas era incrível —</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Sim. Aquele é a Torre do Paraíso. Duzentos e cinquenta e um andares. Novecentos e noventa e um metros de altura. A quarta maior construção do mundo — A quarta?! Para mim, só de ver, parecia ser a  primeira e maior construção. Fiquei de boca aberta de tão grande, não parava de olhar. Podia ser linda e maravilhosa, mas era alta até demais. Tenho um pouco de medo de altura mas não é tão grande assim (Só fico um pouco nervosa e começo a de medo. Só me sinto segura quando estou num lugar que é seguro, que não me faça olhar para o chão.</p><p> </p><p>Gon: Então, é aqui que vamos treinar...</p><p> </p><p>___ Se esforse e muito, Gon! Quero só ver você dando um soco na cara do Hisoka! — Eu me animei  pouco. Até que gostava de pancadaria em alguns momentos, foi sempre divertido ver lutas e tudo mais. Gon tinha se virado por um momento para mim.</p><p> </p><p>Gon: hehehe... É! — Estava a sorrir nervoso, mas sabia que ele consegue. Fé. Era algo que adquiri dele. Ele tinha voltado a olhar para a janela, indo se ver a torre do paraíso, era magnífico.</p><p> </p><p>  Não estávamos a ponto de desembarcamos do dirigível e irmos para o local no tanto aguardava desde que estávamos no aeroporto da cidade de Killua. Mesmo sendo um belo lugar, nem sequer pude aproveitar o momento de vê-las mas tinha algo maior em mente, era ver meu... a-amigo . Que estranho. Eu tinha percebido que algo estava a mudar em mim, não conseguia dizer muitas palavras com Killua, até mesmo gaguejo em alguns momentos, outros eram bem dizer a palavra "amigo" para ele. Minha vida estava de cabeça para baixo e nem sequer resolver algo simples sobre mim posso.</p><p>  Eu só conseguia olhar para a janela longe de mim, onde via a paisagem mudar com o tempo. Estávamos a espera de descer do dirigível e com isto já poderiamos ir. Agora não sobrava nem  sequer um centavo para comprar  lanchinho, gastei tudo para pagar minha passagem e a de Gon, que faltava pouco de dinheiro. Dava graças a deus por ter um dinheirinho extra dos trabalhos e do esforço que fiz na ilha da baleia. Estava bem ansiosa para conhecer aquele lugar! Só quero ver. As pessoas estavam a começar há descer do dirigível, só estava a ver eles saírem. Estava a espera dos meninos para se levantarem.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Eu usei todo o meu dinheiro para pagar pela viagem — não estavamos de pé, eu ficava a ouvir Killua falando. Já via que éramos os últimos a sair de lá. Acabei não falando com eles por sermos os últimos. O dirigível não irá embora — Nós precisamos ganhar mais aqui. Quando desembarcamos, nós podemos começar do zero — Estava um pouquinho triste por não poder comprar meus queridos lanches — E Susuka, não se preocupe, você poderá comprar seus doces.</p><p> </p><p>___ Já ia pensar que nem sequer iria mais comprar aqueles lanches.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Sei como é. — Será que ele seria louco iguala eu de gastar todo o seu dinheiro nisso? — Bem, vocês entenderam?</p><p> </p><p>Gon: Sim, entendemos.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Ótimo... Vamos lá. — Ele começou a andar em nossa frente. Nos estávamos a seguir ele bem atrás, mas Gon me puxou com sua mão para o lado de onde se encontrava Killua. Gon... Ela não parava de sorrir e guardar a ansiedade. Como ele, queria ver aquele lugar de perto.</p><p> </p><p>___ Vai ser muito divertido!</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Vai ser, sim.Vamos poder treinar e até lá Gon poderá fazer o que deve fazer — Eu apenas afirmei para ele, sorrindo. Estamos aqui principalmente por Gon, ele irá fazer isso!</p><p> </p><p>  Narrador on</p><p> </p><p>Os três se dirigem para a torre do paraíso, onde pretendem ficar mais forte. Principalmente para o jovem Gon que estava a querer derrotar Hisoka, enquanto Killua e Susuka ficariam fortes ainda mais igual ao jovem Gon. Os três estavam na grande fila que continha homens e poucas mulheres. Susuka achará estranho. Ela nunca imaginou uma fila tão grande só para se inscrever no local, nem sabia como funciona este local.</p><p> </p><p>Narradora off</p><p>Susuka on</p><p>Killua: Gon! — Minha atenção se focava em Gon, que estava a poucos segundos olhando para o nosso grande arredor. Eu até mesmo fiz um sinal para ele chegar mais perto de nós, a fila estava andando. — A fila está muito grande... — Ele reclama ao ver está enorme fila.</p><p> </p><p>___ Quanto tempo falta para podermos chegar lá?</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Calma. Vamos esperar.</p><p> </p><p>Gon: Estão todos indo para a torre do Paraíso? — Pela quantidade que tinha, era mais de mil pessoas. Era uma fila que parava no final da rua, este lugar é bem concorrido mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Não existem condições aqui, como existiam no exame Hunter. Você só precisa derrotar o seu oponente.</p><p> </p><p>___ Só isso? — Que surpresa. Não deve ser fácil, mesmo assim, acho que é um pouco difícil eu derrotar o meu oponente.</p><p> </p><p>Gon: Sei...</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Quanto mais alto você chega, mais dinheiro você ganha nas premiações. Isso é o melhor que pode acontecer para quem pretende ganhar a vida com os punhos.</p><p> </p><p>Em meio a conversa, já tínhamos chegado no local, na recepção. A atendente usava o uniforme da torre, nunca tinha visto um igual. Achei engraçado. Mas era bem bonito o uniforme daqui, só que nem estava doida de usar um igual a esse. Não mesmo. Nunca tinha visto um lugar assim. Sempre fui cercada pelo oceano com aquelas águas profundas. Muitas vezes quando estava naquele local, pensava em fugir e conhecer os lugares do mundo além desse, por causa que nunca consegui me lembrar de nada. Era irritante.</p><p> </p><p>Recepcionista: Bem-vindos a Torre do Paraíso. Por favor, preenchem este formulário — Nos assinamos o formulário como ela tinha pedido para nós — Sr. Killua Zoldyck, o seu número será o #2054. Sr. Gon Freecs, número #2055, Srt. Susuka Freecs, número #2056. Eles irão chamar os seus números no primeiro andar da torre, então tentem se lembrar deles. Podem seguir em frente, por favor. — Não seria algo fácil aqui. Durona era algo que não era. Seguimos o caminho que a recepcionista disse para nós.</p><p>Surpreendente. Tinha várias pessoas sentadas nas arquibancadas e tinha que ficará no meio do grande salão. Ocorria várias lutas em poucos minutos, em cada tinha, dois participantes, e só um sairia vitorioso. Se aqui já é bem interessante em ver as lutas, imagina a dos outros andares, devem ser de outro mundo.  Pensei: "Seria tão bom só olhar as lutas..." Foi o que eu pensei. Só que, deixar a preguiça de lado era uma coisa bem difícil para mim, sempre fui muito relaxada na ilha da baleia comparando com agora. Nem me lembro quantos vezes treinei já floresta sozinha, ou com minha tutora, aquela que me contou sobre o maior grupos de ladrões, os inimigos de Kurapika. Sinto até falta dela.</p><p> </p><p>  Eu fiquei parada, só olhando para o grande lugar. Senti algo tocar o meu braço, era Gon tentando me acordar da ipnose que estava. Eu segui eles dois até chegarmos nas arquibancadas, e sentamos um perto do outro, tendo espaço é claro. Não esperava a poder lutar, mas tinha um frio na barriga. O que poderia fazer agora só era me acalmar e ver as lutas até minha vez chegar.</p><p>Killua: Já faz um tempo, mas esse lugar não mudou nada.</p><p> </p><p>___ O quê? Você já esteve aqui antes?</p><p>Killua: Sim, quando eu tinha seis anos. Meu pai me deixou aqui sem nenhum centavo. Ele disse que eu deveria chegar ao 200° andar antes de ir para casa. Eu levei dos anos.</p><p>  “ Dois anos... Claro, ele só tinha seis anos, mas o Killua demorou tanto tempo assim? ” Pensou eu ao ver ele. Achava Killua super legal pelo motivo dele ser tão forte, e agora ele mais forte ainda. Seu pai tinha razão por ele ser tão forte, mesmo não conhecendo ele. Mesmo ele ter sido uma criança de seis anos, poderá ser bem estranho para mim aceitar este fato. Sendo de uma família de assassinos, não conseguiria imaginar o limite de força dos membros da família.</p><p> </p><p>Foi sem querer. Mas tinha me lembrado. Naquela mesma época, eu... “Fui para a casa da tia mito? ” Eu por um momento, esqueci. Do fato de ir para aquele lugar, onde conheci todos aqueles que fazem parte do meu eu. Eu não queira me esquecer de lá... de tia mito, da vovó... e do meu pai, Ging. Por este motivo tento ao máximo não usar aquilo, nem sei o que era aquilo. Será bom eu ir para o médico hunter? Leorio? Não... ele deve estar ocupado estudando e não quero atrapalhar. Isto está a afetar rapidamente minha memória, mas isto não aconteceria nem tão rápido assim. Isso só aconteceu agora. Nada mais.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Se você quiser lutar contra pessoas de nível do Hisoka, precisa subir ainda mais. Vamos nós apressar — Minha atenção tinha sido tirada por culpa de Killua. O agradeço muito. Gon estava muito nervoso só de ver suas sobrancelhas se movendo.</p><p> </p><p>Gon: Certo.</p><p> </p><p>___ Mas como Gon vai lutar com estes caras? — Só olhando para as lutas. Me deu medo. Era algo normal de se acontecer comigo, sentir medo. Tinha cada homem musculoso com cara de bavro aqui, mas não era igual a Hisoka. Aqui deve ser nível baixo comparando com Hisoka e Killua. Por que acho que Gon e eu estamos ferrados?</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Não tem problema. Eles são fracos comparando conosco. Vai dar tudo certo. — Ele me deu um pouco de confiança. Aquele medo de perder tinha saído por tempo.</p><p> </p><p>___ T-tem certeza?</p><p> </p><p>Killua: É claro! Você logo entenderá, quando você for lutar. — Ele bateu uma de suas mãos na minhas costas. Parece Gon. Vou nem falar sobre Gon e Killua agora, daria trabalho demais para explicar. Minha atenção será tirada por ouvir algo ecoando por todo o lugar daquele lugar enorme.</p><p>Auto-falante: #1973 e #2055. Por favor, entrem no ringue E. — Hum?!Meu coração estava aos mils. Era verdade que chegava quase no meu número, mas estava é preocupada com Gon. Por que sempre sou preocupada pelos outros? Não importa. O importante é uma coisa, era a vez de Gon. </p><p> </p><p>Gon: #2055! Sou eu! — Ele agora começou a tirar sua bolsa enquanto se levanta aos poucos. Gon coloca sua bolsa ao meu lado — Eu estou ficando nervoso agora.</p><p> </p><p>___ Agora que se preocupa? — Está era a cara de pau. Tentei não ligar. — Dou o conselho de não se preocupar com isto agora.</p><p>Killua: Gon, você passou pelo portão do desafio, certo?</p><p> </p><p>Gon: O quê?</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Sendo assim... </p><p> </p><p>Gon tina começado a andar para chegar no ring E. Apenas observava os passos que ele dava até chegar no lugar certo, logo se via um homem alto e gordo bem na frente de Gon. Eu tenho fé que ele irá passar, ninguém tira isto de mim. Aperto fortemente minha bolsa que estava em meu colo, me aconchegando nela. Era a ansiedade. Todos a nossa volta gritavam: " É apenas um garoto! Saía daí!!!". Minha cabeça não raciocinava d efeito nenhum. Queria poder falar a boca deles e verem no que ele irá fazer. Sabe o que é ganhar com facilidade? É ganhar sem nenhum esforço, e ainda acho que ele fará isso.</p><p>  Killua: Ele vai conseguir. Não se importe com que os outros estão falando. Ignore. São só um bando de idiotas que não sabem diferenciar a força, não importa a aparência ou algo do tipo.</p><p> </p><p>___ É, você tem razão. Mas não consigo relaxar ao ver estas coisas, da agonia. Nem mesmo no exame Hunter, pude ficar calma! — Nunca pensei que seria tão bom desabafar. Ainda mais para ele.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ver...</p><p> </p><p>  “ Ele acabou de sorrir agora? ” </p><p> </p><p>  Seu sorriso era bem bonito de perto. Nunca vi ele sorrindo assim, não era normal. Ficava cada vez mais atraída por ele e curiosa por algumas coisas relacionadas a ele, mas nunca tinha uma resposta boa. Eu posso ficar calma só por ver ele sorrindo assim? De mal jeito?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Cidade X De X Luta Part. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Ainda bem. Ainda bem que ela está bem... Me sentiria culpada se ela ficasse triste e fosse para outro lugar além deste canto. Não sei se minha mãe está realmente lá... Mas espero que esteja mais feliz do que eu estou aqui... "</p><p>Como a senhora está... mamãe?</p><p>..................</p><p> </p><p>As pessoas ainda falavam mal de Gon por culpa de ser tão jovem, afinal somos apenas crianças. O melhor era não dar ouvidos para este tipo de pessoas, que eu saiba, eles só estão aqui só por querer da pancada em alguém ou por ganhar dinheiro fácil. Típicos de homens. Sabe o que era pior do que ver Gon sendo julgado pelos outros? Eu por ser a única garota aqui. Imagina como será minha vez!</p><p>___ Nossa! — Eu me espantei. Gon tinha empurrado o homem gordo sem nenhum esforço. Incrível. Nunca pensei que ele teria tanta força quanto agora, foi bom o treino que tivemos para a abrir o portão. Pior para mim e para Gon, que tivemos sido machucados no exame hunter. Eu me machuquei mais. — Então era isto em que você falava killua! Isto é muito bom.</p><p>Killua: Não duvide de mim. A força que ele tem agora não se compara com estes caras fracos, vai ser bem fácil passarmos de nível. — Ele tinha razão. Mas ainda continuava insegura com isto, parte de mim dizia que está força veio do poder misterioso que tinha efeitos colaterais desconhecidos.</p><p>Não que eu não saiba, mas o bom era a contar para Killua sobre isso. Ele era o único que não sabia, mas não queria preocupar nem ele e nem os outros. Kurapika e Leorio estão se esforçando ao máximo para conseguirem seguir os seus sonhos, não quero preocupar ou atrapalhar. Me sentiria fraca demais, como uma porcelana que podia ser quebrada a qualquer momento. Na verdade, eu era uma porcelana, uma porcelana quebrada com o tempo, mas que sempre era reconstruída por pessoas que realmente acreditavam nela. Como eu ainda posso estar em pé? Só Deus sabe.</p><p>___ Mas... — Por que a dúvida me consumia? Eu olhava atentamente para minha mão esquerda, uma parte do meu corpo que ganhou uma leve cicatriz. Pelas brincadeiras que traquinava junto com meu irmão. — Como eu posso ter certeza que estou realmente forte?</p><p>Killua: Por que está com tanta dúvida? Confie em si mesma e faça com que seu oponente perca, é o que sempre faço. — Sua voz estava fria e rouca. Será que ele está com raiva de mim? O que eu fiz? — Você é muito idiota, por não confiar em si mesma.</p><p>___ E-eu sei! — Agora atestou com raiva. Já seria a segunda vez que ele me chama de idiota! Eu não sou idiota, mas não posso mentir que realmente sou. As vezes! — Hum! Não precisa me dizer isto. — Eu cruzei os braços e com a carinha fofa de rosca que tinha.</p><p>Killua: É está Susuka que conheço. — está cada vez mais estranho o seu jeito... Por que ele sorri para mim assim? Seu sorriso era bem siníco, mas não podia mentir que me sentia bem ao ver isso.</p><p>  O melhor era prestar atenção no que ocorria no ring! Melhor do que olhará para a cara de Killua que não parava de olhar para minha. Daqui a pouco poderia ser a minha vez ou de Killua, se não fosse pela conversa que nós estamos temos, não tinha esquecido quase o meu número. Olha de longe, pude enchergar Gon de longe, olhando para as duas mãos que acabaram de empurrar o homem gordo para fora do ringue. Sucesso. Ele realmente consigo e estou bem feliz por isto!</p><p>___ Ei... Killua? — Eu chamei sua atenção. Ele tinha se distraido aí ver a lutar entre Gon e o outro que desconhecia. Não queira nem saber seu nome, por duvidar da força dele.</p><p>Killua: O que foi?</p><p>___ E-eu--- Acabei sendo interrompida por conta do microfone chamamos novos números. Era o dele. Perdi a minha chance.</p><p> </p><p>Auto-falante: Por favor, número #2054 e número #1456. Se dirigem para o ringue D. — Agora não podia dizer do que tanto queria dizer.</p><p>  Ele tinha se levantado e colocado sua bolsa em meu colo, onde está a minha bolsa também, mas como ele colocou a dele, eu apenas coloquei a minha junta com a de gon. Por um breve momento, suas mãos tinha tocado os meus braços delicadamente, me deu arrepios. Até mesmo percebi que quando estou perto de Killua me sinto um pouco envergonhada ou corada na maioria das vezes, mas eu tenho que controlar isto. Ele tinha olhado nos meus antes de ir embora, mas ele tinha parado e ficou me encarando:</p><p>Killua: O que você iria me contar? — não tenho mais chances de contar isto para ele. Será conveniente para a sua luta agora, mesmo sabendo que ele passa-se rapidinho.</p><p>___ Não é nada. — Menti. Era uma coisa bem seria que devia ter contado para todos, quando estávamos no trem. Perdi uma bela chance. Será que tenho outra?</p><p>Eu só sei que contar agora seria um problema. Ok, não é uma coisa tão problemática para ele. Só pensei que seria bom contar algo para ele, já que ele é sempre desconfiado de mim ou fica me perguntando se estou bem ou não. Ele parecia a tia mito, era muito bom comparar os dois, pelo menos ele não é igual ao seu jeito carinhoso. O engraçado é que, uma vez o chamei de "príncipe demônio".</p><p> </p><p>  Killua tinha seguido seu caminho para a quadra sem tirar as mãos dos bolsos. Eu só tinha sorriso para ele e ter dado sorte com a luta, acho que nem precisa, mas é bem emocionante ver killua lutar. Como ocorreu algum mas coisas no final do teste Hunter, não pude ver killua lutar ou nem mesmo ver o final. Que pena. Eu olhava cada vez mais para o que ocorria, segurei um pouco forte a bola de Killua em meu colo, já que a minha está junta com a de gon. Até que era bem parecida nossas bolsas, só por ver.</p><p>Gon: Eu consegui! — Virado para o lado, meu irmão estava voltando do ringue para as arquibancadas. Estou bem feliz por ele. — Hum? Você ainda não foi?</p><p>___ Não. — Gon se sentou ao lado, colocando nossas bolsas perto dele. Eu não tirava os olhos da luta rápida que ocorreu.</p><p>  Não era o que esperava. Mesmo que seja o Killua, sua luta foi bem breve. Acertou o oponente logo de primeira e nem sequer colocava um sorriso no rosto. Parecia bem preguiçoso. Ao lado do ringue em que ele estava, se encontrava um garoto mais novo do que ele. Ele tinha cabelos negros e pele negra, usava junto com ela um kimono branco. Será que ele faz judô ou artes marciais tradicionais? Por suas roupas deve até ser. "Aquele garoto é bem interessante..." Pensou eu por um breve momento. Parecia ter a mensagem idade em que killua tinha a seis anos atrás, deve ser mais novo que nós, com certeza.</p><p>___ Quem é aquele garoto? — Eu Aponto para o menino que em golpes logo derrubou o cara gordão (sem ofensas, mas é a pura verdade). Com uma vontade louca, fiquei curiosa, ao ver ele. — Sabe quem é?</p><p>Gon: Não faço a mínima idéia, Susuka. Mas ele foi muito bom na luta, igual ao killua!</p><p>___ É verdade... Foi muito bom. — Mesmo que killua tinha dito isto para mim, não conseguia parar de pensar nos grandes fracassos que poderia ter na luta, era mais de um milhão. Senti a mão de Gon tocar a minha, me virei para poder ver seu sorriso corajador. — O quê?</p><p>Gon: Está tudo bem, não precisa ter medo. Você consegue.</p><p>___ Obrigado, onni-chan! — Eu o abraço por um tempo, antes de ouvir o auto-falante novamente. Tinha até me esquecido de que ainda nem fui! — Será que é minha vez?</p><p>Gon: Pode ser.</p><p>Auto-falante: Número #2043 e o número #2056, por favor, se encontrem no ringue D.</p><p>___ É minha vez! — Já era atarde demais para poder relaxar, minha vez tinha chegado. O que quê eu faço?! Relaxa... Só tenho que seguir o conselho em que eles dois deram.</p><p>  Eu me levantei da arquibancada em que me sentava, tirando a bolsa de Killua do meu colo e a colocando em cima do colo de Gon. Era a sua vez de vigiar nossas bolsas, já não aguentava mais, de ser empregada particula de Killua. Tenho que ter foco me mim. Mas sabe o que é bom de ter killua com amigo, é que ele me faz ter coragem e nos faz esforçar. Se não fosse por causa dele, eu não teria ficado mais forte, bem, eu acho. Como uma breve despedida para meu irmão, eu ascenou para ele e sorrio. Não queria o preocupar e não estou querendo que isto aconteça nem tão cedo.</p><p>___ Bem, eu vou indo!</p><p>Gon: Boa sorte! — Era confortávelmente incrível ter Gon ao meu lado, é muito bom.</p><p>___ Obrigada.</p><p>  Os meus passos pareciam estar cada vez mais lentos, parecia que estava a décadas andando neste caminho, sempre devagar. É como se a morte estivesse a minha espera. Me esperando bem Jô fim do corredor e dizendo: "venha até mim, Susuka.". Isto só poderia ser coisa da minha imaginação, o que tinha medo era de perder no ringue, por não ter confiança em mim mesma. Que patética eu sou. Olhando de longe, bem nas arquibancadas, podia ver que killua e Gon davam o seu melhor, mas... Por que eu não conseguia dar? Podemos dizer que não foi nada difícil para eles dois.</p><p>Killua era filho de uma família do ramo de assassino, e com isto, deve ter ganhador muita força do que se tinha a seis anos atrás. Gon era uma pessoa diferente de mim, só que ao ganhar tanta força por abrir o portão do desafio, me superou. Ainda ame pergunto: Por que a força entre nós três, eu fico localizada entre eles dois? Sou mediana?</p><p>  Isto era mais ruim do que sofrer com falta de memória. O método e a incerteza andam no mesmo lugar, ao meu lado. Mas por um lado, tenho certeza que vou conseguir, pelas motivações em que estes dois cabeças de palha me derem. Se não tivesse que lutar agora, eu daria belas risadas e brigas dramáticas para Gon e Killua. Eles são mensais crianças, parece-me até irmãos. No momento desses, nem mesmo pensar sobre estas coisas eu devia, daqui a pouco eu posso me lascar em toda e ainda mais perder, nem sequer o dinheiro em que killua falou ganharia. Se não participasse, ficaria sem nenhum tostão, aliás, não tenho nenhum. Me culpo ainda por ter gastado tudo em doces, mas a tentação era tão grande...</p><p>  Eu tina saído dos meus pensamentos, por ter encontrado killua no meu caminho. Por um breve momento senti como se o tempo parasse no caminho em que dava, novamente. Ele estava saindo do ringue em que iria lutar e quando nossos corpos se cruzaram, disse:</p><p>Killua: Boa sorte.</p><p>  Ele tinha falado quase sussurrando no meu ouvido. Nem tempo de dizer obrigada podia para ele, mas mentalmente agradecia por ter me dado conta de uma coisa: não tem para quê ter medo. O que eu podia fazer era só dá um golpe rápido no oponente e levá-lo para longe do ringue. Simples e fácil. Não sei como mudei de pensamento tão rápido assim! Incrível. Entra do no ringue já pude de cara ver quem era meu oponente, um cara bem alto e musculoso. Até que sua aparência não é ruim, ele acabou me lembrando de Satan, pena que Satan não conseguiu passar. A culpa não era minha, eu precisava de sua ficha para poder ir para a próxima fase. Se naquela vez não tivesse desviado de seu golpe, estaria bem morta agora. Mas... Consegui passar e estou aqui agora!</p><p>  Pude me sentir um pouco envergonhada no começo? Pude. Mas era leve. Porquê? As pessoas estavam a falar mal de minha capacidade, só por ser uma garotinha desde tamanho, dava vontade de gritar para eles e mandarem calar a boca, mas eu tinha que me comportar, não estou em casa. Eu abri os olhos novamente e via a cara do homem em minha frente, de longe. Não conseguia expressar nenhuma emoção em sua frente, estava calada e sem entender, admirava o tamanho que este cara tinha e os seus músculos, nada mal para um amador. De cara eu já podia ver isto.</p><p>Multidão: Só é uma garotinha! Ei garota, saía daí, você irá se machucar!!! — Isto era uma absurdo. Minha paciência já estava a acabar. Eu me concentro no meu adversário.</p><p>___ Olá, senhor adversário. — Eu ascenou para ele com um agrado de sorriso. Afinal, não é proibido que sorrimos numa luta. Ou é?</p><p>Adversário: Menininha, eu vou terminar isto em um estante.</p><p>   Eles estrala os seus grandes dedos, estava a ponto de me dar um soco. O homem que restava no meio com a roupa daqui, disse que já se pode começar a luta. Que lugar mais diferente. Mas não posso emitir que é melhor do que o exame hunter, é de deixar sem força se fazer aquele exame. Ainda bem que passei. Só que ninguém precisa saber sobre eu ser uma hunter, a não ser meus amigos e familiares.</p><p>Monitor: Começam! — Este era o ponto de partida.</p><p>  O cara mais alto que eu estava a ponto de me acertar com um soco no estômago, lá seu desvio. Por una segundos pude ver uma brecha deixada por ele, está era a minha chance. Eu andei um pouco para a lateral, de onde estava a brecha, e com meus pés, dou um tipo de porta e chutou o local do seu abdômen.</p><p>Impossível. Eu tinha conseguido derrubar aquele cara grande, bem que killua tinha razão entre mim e Gon. Na verdade, eu acabei levando o cara para o ringue A. Quando olhei para o lado em que o chute o levou, pude ver que meu adversário levou junto um homem magrinho de mais ou menos 30 anos. Coitado. Foi esmagado pelo cara mais forte. Sabia que devia ter só acertado o local com pouca força! Que vergonha... As pessoas ficam me olhando com está cara... Não gostava de ter tanta atenção assim, me sentia minúscula vendo eles me olharem com pavor.</p><p>___ Desculpa aí! — Eu grito para que o homem lá no final do local me ouvisse, mas foi invão. Estou tão longe dele que nem consigo ver ele direito.</p><p>Multidão: Aquela garota é o quê? Um monstro?!</p><p>Que saco... Muitas vezes eu ficava na minha, ignorando as pessoas ao meu redor. Eu não gostava de ser xingada ou algo do tipo, ainda mais por monstro. Eu não sou um monstro, e sim uma garota normal. Acho que normal n sou mais,Inha vida está tão maluca nestes dias.</p><p>Monitor: Seu nome é Susuka Freecs, certo? Você já pode ir para o 50° andar, aqui está a sua ficha. — Ele se aproximou de mim e logo me entrega a minha entrada para este andar. Logo de primeira fui, que legal.</p><p>___ Obrigada. — Eu sorrio para o cara mais velho que eu. Queria mesmo é ir embora daqui. Eu saio do ringue D e vou em direção às arquibancadas.</p><p>  No caminho até às arquibancadas, as pessoas me olhavam surpresos. Eu ignorei. Não tenho motivos para ficar admirada com minha força, nem mesmo sei de onde veio está força. O treino que levei semanas na montanha Kuroko, valeram a pena. Eu  consigo levantar o rosto para ver se encontrava Gon e Killua sentados lá, mas não os vejo. Onde será que eles se meteram?</p><p>Killua: Toma sua bolsa. — Me assusei. Virei de costas, me deparando com a silhueta de Gon e Killua juntos. Que medo deles! — Vamos pegar o elevador.</p><p>___ M-mas o quê?! — Killua tinha pegado meu braço e me puxado para fora desse lugar, junto com Gon. Ele é tão mandão! — Eu sei muito bem andar sozinha.</p><p>Nem tinha percebido que já estávamos na frente do elevador. Nós não estávamos sozinhos, um agrotóxicos com kimono branco que te nhã visto mais cedo, estava bem atrás de nós no elevador. Eu não fiquei olhando para o garoto de trás, seria estranho. Ainda mais, eu estou bem no meio de Gon e Killua. A mulher que estava a acompanhar todos que vinham para o elevador, começou a falar sobre como ocorria para ir a cada andar.</p><p>Mulher: Os 200° primeiros andares da torre do paraíso são divididos em classes, cada uma ocupando 10 andares. Então alguém que derrota um oponente na classe do 50° andar, avança para a classe 60°. Se perder irá se reibaxar para a classe 40°.</p><p>___ Então é assim que acontece? — Eu me viro ao ver o olhar de Gon e Killua em mim. Ainda atestava em dúvida sobre o assunto da torre do paraíso e no que ocorre se perder.</p><p>???: E também soube que depois que você passa da classe 100°, você pode ter seu próprio quarto! — Aquele garoto acaba de falar conosco?</p><p>  Eu já tinha até me esquecido de dia presença, ele estava bem quieto. Ao saber desta informação, logo fiquei feliz. Se nós precisamos ganhar dinheiro e também treinar, que dizer que chegaríamos na classe 100°! Eu finalmente poderia ter um quarto para poder dormir um pouco, a coisa que mais amo depois das pessoas é minha cama, sinto tanta falta da minha macia e veludo da ilha da baleia. Gostava muito dos mimos que ganhava raramente da vovó. Eu pude virar meu corpo um pouco para lateral e poder enchergar melhor o garoto mais baixo que eu, ainda bem que não era a pessoa mais baixa daqui. Eu não conseguia me lembrar do seu nome, só sua aparência que era familiar, por ter visto a luta entre ele e um gordão. Foi incrível. Acho que ele começou a falar, podia também falar com ele. Quem sabe não rola uma amizade, hein?</p><p>Sua aparência era bem peculiar, diferente. Este quimono em que ele usa, parece até igual com um que já vi já vida, um daqueles que as pessoas fazem artes marciais ou algo do tipo. Não sei direito o assunto, mas só o via me livros antigos que poucas pessoas viam, tipo eu.</p><p> </p><p>???: Eu esqueci de me apresentar. Osu! Meu nome é Zushi. E o de vocês? — Ele parecia ser bem simpático e o seu jeito de falar está palavra "Osu!", é bem legal esta maneira de se apresentar.</p><p>Gon: O meu nome é Gon! — Meu irmão deve ter gostado a beça do garoto. Afinal, ela gosta de fazer novas amizades.</p><p>Killua: Eu sou o Killua. — Acho que sua expressão facial não mudou nada. Ele não deve nem tá liga do se faz amizade ou não. Que garoto chato.</p><p>___ Me chamo Susuka, prazer em conhecê-lo. — Eu tinha colocado o meu melhor sorriso para ele. Afinal, era uma pessoa nova para minha vida. Bem, vamos dizer que podia se tornar um amigo. É muito bom ter amigos, afinal, tem momentos em que precisamos de ajuda.</p><p>Mulher: Nós chegamos no 50° andar.</p><p>Eu nem sequer tinha percebido isto, foi rápido. Eu ainda continuava virada no frente de Zushi, mas graças ao killua sou puxada por sua mão em meu braço. "Hm?" Por algum motivo senti algo de errado com ele. Eu sei que era jornal ele me tratar assim, sem se importar com anda, mas doía. Eu não sabia o motivo por ele está agindo assim, é similar de uma vez em que eu conversava com um homem no aeroporto, ele ficou com muita raiva. Naquele dia, eu só estava conversando com homem para saber em que caminho ir junto com os outros garotos, mas não vou mentir que foi bem suspeito o jeito em que ele se engraçava em mim. Não é atoa o trabalho que eu tenho em minha aparência. Acho melhor até esquecer este dia. Ele ficaria bravo de contasse para alguém o ocorrido, além dos meninos. Até que eu me lembro, Gon tinha até tudo escondido da situação, igual aos outros.</p><p>___ Killua, pode me soltar agora? — Nós tínhamos saído do elevador um pouco, estávamos a caminhar lento. — Por favor? — Acho que ele tinha percebido qual era a situação.</p><p>Killua: Desculpa. — Eu nunca o ouvi falar está palavra, ele mesmo falar. Por que ele pediu desculpas?</p><p>  O melhor a se fazer era continuar com a conversa entre Gon e Zushi, eles pareciam realmente se entender. Poxa! Nem chá verde de conversar com ele direito eu tive. Nossos estávamos em sintonia, e por acaso, fiquei bem perto de Gon. Não sabia o que killua poderia fazer comigo, ele me dava medo as vezes. Não estou falando de ele ser de uma família de assassinos, eu sei disso, é por ele estar com uma aura bem diferente comigo. O cuidado é sempre pouco!</p><p>Zushi: Eu vi a luta de vocês mais cedo. Aquilo foi muito incrível! — As nossas lutas forma bem fáceis, mas achei que tinha exagerado no golpe que dê. — Você foi muito boa Susuka-san. O melhor foi o golpe que você deu no cara! — Eu fiquei um pouco corada e envergonhada com isto. Acabei escondendo minha cabeça no ombro de Gon, mas ele logo disse para parar de se esconder e prestar atenção no caminho.</p><p>___ A-aqui não foi nada! — Finalmente eu tinha dito algo para ele, o pior foi ter guaguejado um pouco. Zushi me deixou bem nervosa.</p><p>Killua: Do que está falando? Você também chegou aqui numa única partida. — O que está a vendo com Killua? Quando tento falar com Zushi, ele sempre mete um assunto no meio.</p><p>Gon: Isso mesmo. — Estou tão fora desde assunto, hein.</p><p>Zushi: Não... Eu ainda tenho muito a fazer. — Pelos meus olhos, ele parece um garoto bem esforçado. Isto é bom, acho que ele está aqui por treinar também. Ele me lembra Gon. — Que arte marcial vocês praticam? Eu estudo o estilo Shingem?</p><p>Killua: Estilo? Nos seguimos nenhum estilo, certo? — Ele tinha olhado para Gon e depois para mim. Era verdade. Nem sei o que é este estilo Shingem, eu nunca estudei artes marciais.</p><p>Gon: Acho que não.</p><p>Zushi: O quê? Vocês são fortes assim sem nenhum treinamento?</p><p>___ Acho que sim. Na verdade a gente fez um treinamento normal e alguns exercícios com pesos bem fortes. Foi até bom. Bom, acho que é isto.</p><p>Zushi: Eu estou até um pouco chocado... — Acho melhor não contar para ele pelo o que a gente passou. Ele não tem ideia do treinamento em que eu fiz ou sobre eu quase morrer no exame hunter , seria pesado demais. De qualquer maneira, ele saberia mais cedo ou mais tarde que eu e Gon era Hunters. Agora só faltava killua ser Hunter também, aquilo que ocorreu só foi uma coisa no momento errado. — Eu ainda tenho muito a fazer! — Ele tinha se animado e muito.</p><p>  Nossa conversa tinha anotado por nós ouvimos alguém batendo palmas atrás de nós. Olhando para o lado, pude ver Zushi se virar para ver quem era. Eu automaticamente me virei ara ver o rosto no qual Zushi via, igual ao killua e Gon que fizeram o mesmo que eu. Era um homem com altura média e que parecia ser bem desajeitado, por  metade de sua camisa estar ensacada e a outra não. Sua aparência era de uma pessoa com quase meia idade, ele usava um óculos grande e uma calça longa e aquela blusa branca. Que homem peculiar. O homem tinha parado de bater palmas e olha para o Zushi:</p><p>???: Zushi. Você se saiu bem.</p><p>Zushi: Mestre! — Ele parecia estar bem animado. Perai. Mestre?</p><p>???: Você seguiu meus ensinamentos. — Entendo. Deve ter sido ele que ensinou Zushi este tipo de arte marcial, que bom. Mesmo não sabendo muito do assunto.</p><p>Zushi: Osu! Eu estou honrado! — Mesmo que eu tentasse parar de olhar para o mestre de Zushi, eu não conseguia. Me incomodava sua camisa estranho fora do lugar. Zushi logo percebeu minha expressão. — Mestre, a sua camisa está para fora de novo.</p><p>???: Opa, eu sinto muito... Quem são esses? — Ele apontou para nós três. Gon e Killua agora a pouco estávamos conversando baixinho para não atrapalhar a conversa.</p><p>Zushi: Esses são Killua, Gon e Susuka. — Ele tinha apontado para cada um de nós. Para o seu mestre poder entender. Acho que nem precisava apontar para mim, eu sou a única menina.</p><p>???: É um prazer conhecê-los.  Eu me chamo Wing.</p><p>Todos: Osu!</p><p>Wing: Eu não esperava encontrar outras crianças. O que vocês fazem aqui?</p><p>Killua: Bem... É que nós queremos ficar mais fortes. Mas também estamos quebrados, então viemos para ganhar dinheiro ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>___ Killua é um veterano neste lugar!</p><p>Wing: Verdade? — Ela tinha se espantado com isto. Acho que killua era a primeira criança a chegar no 200° andar em dois anos, ainda jovem, com seis anos. — Se vocês estão aqui em cima, devem ter muitas habilidades, mas devem prestar muita atenção no corpo de seus oponentes, bem como nos seus próprios.</p><p>Todos: Osu!</p><p>  Ele parecia ser aquele tipo de pessoa sabia, que não se envolve em lutas. Existem dois tipos de Hunter que conheço, aquele que é boa nas lutas de mano a mano quanto nas de grupo, que ao mesmo tempo pode cometer fracassos ou grandes vitórias. Também existe aquela pessoa que não se envolve na luta, mas é a cabeça do plano. Ele é tipo esta segunda pessoa para mim. Wing era bem gentil para mim, mas ele tem seus defeitos. No final tínhamos que nos despedir, porque temos que ir a recepcionista deste andar para pegar nossa recompensa. Foi muito bom conhecer Wing e algo me dizia que o viria mais cedo do que imaginava. Não era um presentimento, era uma certeza.</p><p>Recepcionista: Sr. Killua, Sr. Gon, Srt. Susuka e Sr. Zushi? Entreguem os bilhetes, por favor. — Nos quatro entregamos nossos bilhetes e ela nos entrega um pacote com o dinheiro designado — Aqui está o dinheiro do prêmio.</p><p>___ Obrigado.</p><p>  Eu fui andando junto com os meninos para longe do local em que estava com eles antigamente, fui arrastada por eles. Percebi que tínhamos chegado bem perto das máquinas de lanches, estava com fome. Quando tinha olhado para elas pude ver os lanches que tinha, queria tanto neste momento um refrigerante... Eu olho para a minha mão e percebo o leve peso do pacote pequeno em minha mão, não devia ter muito dinheiro para comprar algo caro. Eu abri meu pacote e vi que tinha alguns centavos, só dava para comprar um refrigerante, perfeito para tirar minha cede.</p><p>Killua: Quer que eu compre para você também? — Eu olho para o lado e vejo killua ao meu lado. Ele tinha ido em direção a máquina, igual a mim.</p><p>___ Eu aceito.</p><p>Killua sem dizer nenhuma palavra, pegou meu dinheiro na mão e foi para a máquina em nossa frente e logo comprou minha bebida. Em seguida ele comprou uma identidade a minha, tínhamos bebidas iguais agora. Estava bem gelada a bebida no momento em que a toquei, simplesmente estava com sede de bebe-la. Era verdade que este dinheiro não dava para muita coisa, mas para uma boa e refrescante bebida servia.</p><p>Gon: Cento e cinquenta e dois jennies... — Gon olhava para suas moedas, enquanto Killua pegava sua bebida e começava a abrir.</p><p>Killua: No primeiro andar, vencendo ou perdendo,  a sua recompensa é o bastante para pagar uma bebida. — bom exemplo — Mas deixando o primeiro andar, uma derrota não lhe confere nada. Uma vitória contra um oponente da classe dos 50° vale cinquenta mil. — Eu estava bem distraída tomando minha bebida, igual ao killua.</p><p>Gon: Cinquenta mil... — Eu até me engasguei com o que ele tinha dito. Cinquenta mil jennies!!!</p><p>Zushi: Isso é muito!</p><p>___ E na classe dos 100°?</p><p>Killua: Na classe dos 100°, sua acho que é um milhão.</p><p>Gon e Zushi: O quê?! — Era Abel surpreso. Com este dinheiro eu podia fazer muita coisa... Talvez comprar vários lanches.</p><p>Killua: Passando do 150° andar, você ganha dez milhões facinho.</p><p>___ Dez milhões?! — Está foi a gota d'água. Para você ter uma idéia, isto faria uma pessoa rica e ainda mais em pouco tempo. Acho que não demoraria dias para que nós ganhasemos este dinheiro. Que alegria!</p><p>Gon: Você não chegou no 200° andar quando esteve aqui antes?</p><p>Zushi: O 200° andar? — Ele tinha ficado surpreso com esta notícia.</p><p>Não faz pouco tempo em que conheci Zushi, na real faz poucos minutos que nos conhecemos. A conversa parecia ser longo entre nós, mas para ter uma ideia isto era bem rápido. Zushi tinha feito a mesma expressão que fiz qua do descobri que killua já chegou ao 200° andar. É natural. Ninguém imaginaria que um garoto de seis anos conseguisse chegar ao tal nível, ele não era uma criança normal desde os quatro anos, foi treinado pelo próprio pai. Eu tinha algumas curiosidades sobre killua que ainda não tirei de mim, tipo, como era sua vida na infância? Será que era um pouco diferente no que ele citou para Kurapika, Leorio e eu e Gon? Tinha algo dentro de mim dizendo que eu sabia algo sobre sua infância. Desde o primeiro dia em que o vi me sentia estranha, o mais estranho foi dizer o seu nome no momento em que nem o conhecia.</p><p>___ Me diz uma coisa, quando você ganhava por vencer no 200° andar? — Será que a pessoa ganhava bilhões?!</p><p>Killua: Bem... Eu não tenho certeza, porque eu desisti quando cheguei no 200°. Mas quando eu estava ganhando na classe dos 190°, eu tinha um total de 200 milhões, creio.</p><p>___ 2-200 milhões... — eu tinha gaguejado na hora. Eu já tinha acabado de tomar minha bebida e coloquei na lixeira, vizinha a mim.</p><p>Gon: Onde está esse dinheiro agora?</p><p>Killua: Isso foi a quatro anos. É claro que não restou mais nada. Eu gastei tudo em lanches! — Killua tinha feito aquela carinha de gato traiçoeiro para nós. Eu não sei bem que lanches ele comprou,as devem ter sido os lanches mais caros que eu conheço. Poderia ter sido de qualquer marca famosa que desse na telha para ele.</p><p>___ Perai! Duzentos milhões de lanches em quatro anos? Isto é quase impossível.</p><p>Killua: Não para mim.</p><p>  Mina atenção é tirada quando vejo os meninos falando um com o outro. O que eles poderiam estar falando? Já sei. Devem estar com dúvidas em que lanches ele comprou, para mim, teria sido da marca cat candy, é bem famosa. Me lembro que uma vez perdida comprava os seus lanches, tanto doces quanto salgados, para poder acabar coma fome matinal que tinha uma vez por mês. Eu ouço algum barulho atrás de mim, era a lata da bebida em que killua tinha bebido, ele tinha anotado no lixo. Ele olhou para mim fazendo um sinal que não entendi, fiquei perdida. Sem entender muito, ele pegou a minha mão e me puxou para  pouco perto dele. O que ele está fazendo?</p><p>Killua: Ei, vamos logo para a sala de espera. Nós não sofremos nenhum Damo na última luta, então eles devem nos conceder outra partida ainda hoje. — Eu queria era um descanso...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                -- Quebra de tempo --</p><p> </p><p>Fiquei um pouco aflita ao ver a maçaneta da porta sendo aberta por killua, ele não tinha medo. Quando ele abriu, não tive muita visão do lugar por primeira vista, pois estava bem atrás de Killua. Nos adrentamos a sala e fiquei olhando para cada adversário. Um era mais gordo e outro mais magro, outros eram musculosos, mas a nossa diferença de aquecimento éramos os mais jovens daqui. O pior era aquele killua nem ligava com o tamanho ou algo do tipo, no caminho ele dizia que não tinha para o que se preocupar. Nos quatro nos sentamos num banco e eu fiquei sentada perto de gon.</p><p>Killua: Bem, esses adversários devem ser moleza. É só pegar leve. — Ele fala tão alto, acho que todo mundo ouviu. Eu tentei falar com ele mas foi impossível no momento.</p><p>Zushi: Killua-san! Você fala muito alto... — Zushi sussurrou para nós. O grandão que estava ao seu lado, logo o homem tinha feito uma cara feia pra Zushi. Que medo!</p><p>Auto-falante: Número #2054, Sr. Killua e número #1963, Sr. Zushi. — O quê? Mais já?!</p><p>Killua: Hã? Já é a minha vez? Vou indo. — Killua de levanta e  fica parado entre mim e Gon — Vou indo.</p><p>Zushi: Vou dar meu melhor! — Ele tinha saído da sala sem que eu pudesse ser um boa sorte. Mas eu sabia que ele não conseguiria ganhar de Killua, ele era mil vezes mais forte do que ele. — Foi um prazer conhecer Gon-san, Killua-san e você Susuka-san.</p><p>Antes que killua desse mais algum passo, eu temia por algo. Algo que estava presentindo. Eu segurei a mão de Killua e pude olhar nos seus olhos claramente.</p><p>___ Pegue leve com ele e não se machuque muito. — Eu afirmo para ele. Para minha surpresa sua mão aperta a minha delicadamente.</p><p>Killua: Pegarei leve. Obrigado pela preocupação, Susuka.</p><p>___ De nada.</p><p> </p><p>Eu o integrei o melhor sorriso amavel que tinha. Ele merecia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Ciúmes X Ren X Achado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___ Gon!</p><p>  Eu estava sentada em um dos bancos do local, isto era bom. Ainda bem que eu passei para este andar e se não passasse, acho que receberia uma bronca do "chefão". A luta não foi fácil e nem difícil para mim, o meu oponente era uma pessoa mais alta do que eu e gorda, para falar a verdade, era o cara em que estava sentada a poucos minutos antes no mesmo banco em que Zushi, eu e Killua e Gon sentavamos. Ele me dava medo. Eu não sei como, mas por reflexo em me desviei do seu ataque com aqueles negócios de ferro e dei um chute na lateral novamente. Como killua disse: "Estes oponentes são fracos, não precisamos nos preocupar.". Ele tinha razão, eu nem sequer tinha o chutado forte, foi leve.</p><p>Gon: Killua ainda não chegou? — Só agora que percebi que está bem estranho. Para mim, ele seria o primeiro a chegar aqui, mas parece que fui eu.</p><p>___ Isto é meio estranho. Não é mesmo? — Eu fiz uma cara de não saber para ele. Ele concordou para mim e teve a capacidade de se sentar ao meu lado no banco livre onde ele sentava a poucos minutos. — Como foi sua luta?</p><p>Gon: Foi fácil, eu nem sequer fiz muito esforço! Isto é bom. — Eu sorrio para ele. Realmente não tinha nada para conversarmos, já pensava na ideia de ficar calada. Me sós Endo meu irmão, as vezes não fazia ideia do que conversar com ele. — Você não viu a luta entre Killua e Zushi?</p><p>___ Eu não pude. Eu fui chamada logo em seguida para outra luta do estágio vizinho. Poxa! Queria ter visto! Como foi?</p><p>Gon: Eu só vi até uma parte também. Parecia que killua estava ganhando, mas quando ele acertou Zushi pensei que já tinha ganhado, só que estava errado. É impressionante, Zushi tem uma forte resistência! — A cada palavra que ele dava era sinônimo de medo, por pensar que killua estava em "apuros". Mas mesmo que Zushi tinha uma boa resistência, de uma hora para a outra killua venceria por pontos de ataque.</p><p>____ Killua vai passar, mesmo que Zushi tinha resistido aos ataques no início. Não é mesmo? — O meu sorriso era curto e não conseguia sorrir mais do que isto. — Pensando bem... na primeira luta ele realmente não usou sua força. Não é?</p><p>Gon: E o que isto tem haver com a luta entre Zushi e Killua?</p><p>____ Pensa um pouco, killua nem sequer teve o trabalho de derrotar aquele primeiro oponente do primeiro andar ,e agora que ele está lutando com Zushi, ele nem mesmo está usando sua força. Se ele estivesse usando sua força desde o início da luta, ele teria conseguido derrotar Zushi primeiramente.</p><p>Acho que poderia ser minha culpa por ele não está usando sua força, afinal, eu que pedi para ele não machucar muito ele. A pessoa mais confiante e cálculista que eu vejo é ele, e então acho que ele sabe o que está fazendo. Nunca na minha gostei de matar monstros pessoas, ou até machuca-las. Odeio pagar com a mesma moeda que o meu oponente usou. Machucar ou matar pessoas sem sentido, é algo monstruoso. Mas acabei entendendo um pouco sobre isso, isto fez com que eu mudasse de opinião, porém ainda tenho dúvidas no que confiar.</p><p>Gon: Killua!</p><p>Para minha surpresa killua tinha se encontrado fora do elevador, isto que dizer que ele passou. Isto é bom. Para real história era óbvio que killua poderia passar desse andar, afinal ele já tinha vindo para cá. Killua estava a sair do elevador e Gon por normal, corre atrás dele, uma coisa normal de se esperar de Gon. Nem tinha percebido que na mão de Gon estava um envelope que provavelmente seria a recompensa dada a ele, por ter lutado e ganhado. Eu tinha acabado de me lembrar que nem tinha contado o quanto eu ganhei na luta, se eu me lembre bem e que a moça disse, era amais ou menos sessenta mil. Com esta quantidade de dinheiro nem sei o que iria fazer, acho que a primeira coisa que faria era dar metade do que eu ganho para tia mito e a vovó. Quando pequena tinha dito para ela que ajudaria com as coisas, não importa de que modo.</p><p>  Por algum motivo eu tinha perdido algo que aconteceu na luta, porque killua nem sequer olhou direito para mim. Mesmo ainda estando sentada no banco em que estava, podia ver de longe o rosto dele, não era uma cara de satisfeito. Eu me levantei e segurei com força as mangas da minha bolsa, estava a ficar preocupada no que aconteceu. Corri um pouco mas não perdi muito fôlego, agora estava ao lado de gon, a espera do que killua iria falar.</p><p>Gon: Viu? Eu consegui sessenta mil. — Ele mostra o envelope para Killua, que não estava a ligar muito pela atenção da recompensa de Gon. O que houve com ele? — E você? Demorou um pouco para você chegar aqui.</p><p>Killua: Sim, tive um probleminha. — Sem dizer nada killua começou andar pelo lado oposto em que estava. </p><p>Eu não sei o que ocorreu na luta direito, mas se ele disse a nós que teve um "probleminha" na luta, queria saber mais. Quando tinha pedido para ele não machucar muito Zushi, disse para não mata-lo ou fazer algo pior com ele. Mas pela aparência, tenho a comprovação de que Zushi é realmente resistente aos ataques de Killua. Eu só queria que ele machucasse um amigo meu, não só meu mas dele também. Se eu tivesse lutado no lugar de Zushi, o que poderia ter acontecido? Se tivesse que lutar com Killua, eu mesma me desistiria da luta e nem participava. Mas me pergunto uma coisa que me deixa em dúvida, não sei bem se killua bateria em mim. Eu nem mesmo tenho coragem de matar uma pessoa, imagina machucar ou matar um amigo ou conhecido, eu nunca teria coragem de fazer algo assim. Nunca.</p><p>____ Você machucou muito Zushi? — Eu corri para poder estar ao lado dele. Queria saber disto. — Como ele estará? — Os olhos de Killua olharam os meus, os deles tinham ódio ou raiva. Acho que não devia ter perguntado de Zushi para ele. Deve estar da mesma maneira em que estava quando conhecemos ele.</p><p>Killua: A primeira coisa que você pergunta para mim é se ele está bem? Para você saber, ele está bem sim. — Sua cara era de raiva e indignado. Acho que o clima entre nós está meio ruim, o melhor que tenho que fazer é ficar calada. — Eu tinha dito para você que não machucaria ele muito. Não foi? — Ele olhava para mim.</p><p>___ Foi sim... — Eu abaixo a cabeça e afirmo. Por que não consigo acreditar nele neste momento? Por que estou tão insegura? — Como você está? Se machucou?</p><p>Killua: Estou bem. Obrigado por ter perguntado. — Nossa. Ele realmente está com raiva de mim. Eu vou deixar a conversa entre ele e Gon agora, não tenho para que me intrometer nisto mais.</p><p>Gon: É.... Então o Zushi é realmente forte! — Gon tinha entrado na conversa, e eu equivalente saio dela. Acho que meu irmão percebeu a dificuldade que tenho para poder conversar com ele agora. Eu o agradeço por sempre me salvar destas situações.</p><p>Killua: Não, não mesmo. Ele tem potencial. Um dia, ele será forte. Mas, no momento, ele é apenas um alvo de tiro para mim. — Pensei de forma errada. Pensei que killua o achava que era um amigo. Minha teoria estava certa. Se lutasse com Killua ele realmente iria me achar apenas um alvo que precisa ser eliminado. — Os seus socos são fracos... Eu consegui jogá-lo pelo ringue como eu queria. — Killua automaticamente tinha parado de andar e virado para nos ver. — Mas não consegui derrota-lo.</p><p>Gon: O quê? — Eu não podia acreditar que isto realmente aconteceu. Killua não venceu.</p><p>____ Killua, e-explique isto direito.</p><p>Killua: Eu recebi o nocaute técnico graças aos pontos, mas não pude nocauteá-lo de verdade. — Isto deve ter sido por ele ter prometido a mim que não faria nada além de vencer. — Além disso... Quando ele mudou de pose, a sua aura me lembrou a do meu irmão. Eu não sei o que era, mas eu podia sentir o perigo. Deve ser algum tipo de técnica. — Seus fixaram os meus e o de Gon. Ele estava sério. — O mestre dele, o chamou de "Ren".</p><p>____ Ren? Espera um pouco... Eu já ouvi falar desta técnica antes.</p><p>Eu não me lembro bem de onde tinha ouvido falar disto. Provavelmente foi por conta dos livros que lia na casa de uma.antiga amiga que não deixou pistas para trás. Ainda ame pergunto se ela está bem e viva. Naquele tempo, eu ia todas a através depois de arrumar a casa para a sua casa, eu ficava várias horas lá até o tempo de anoitecer. Nos livros em que lia, ela dizua a mim para lê-los cuidadosamente e estuda-los. Eu fiz o que ela disse e hoje me lembro de cada página dos livros que lia. Um dia ela tinha me dado os livros que ela mesma escreveu, disse que seria uma lembrança dela para mim. E no dia seguinte, ela desapareceu ame deixar pistas de onde foi. Até hoje eu guardo estes livros e para não levar um monte de livros de um lado para o outro, fiz o favor de escrever novamente os livros dela num único livro grande. De mil páginas. E por conhecidência, eu levei ele comigo. Isto diz que está na minha bolsa.</p><p>  O que killua acabou de falar, me lembrou sobre algo do tipo. Eu não me lembro em que página eu li isto ou onde, mas é uma técnica muito usada por Hunter e assassinos profissionais. Este "Ren" me lembrava o "Nen", que são algo diferentes mas com uma semelhança juntas. Eu não sei muito sobre isto, pois a minha amada amiga mais velha tinha desaparecido no dia seguinte. Se a encontrasse de novo, queria dar um belo soco na sua cara por ter comido os meus queridos doces que ganhei da tia mito no passado.</p><p>____ Eu não me lembro bem de onde ouvi isto... — Eu não podia nem contar para Gon e nem para a killua sobre o meu pequeno segredo que tinha no passado. Gon achava que eu iria para a colheita que todo dia eu ia de tarde, mas na verdade ia para a casa do outro país da ilha.</p><p>Killua: Não tente dizer algo que não sabe, Susuka. — Ele foi tão grosso comigo! O que deu nele agora?! Está com raiva ou ciúmes?!</p><p>Gon: Voltando ao assunto pessoal... — Gon chama nossa atenção para ele. Seu olhar agora era sério. — Então ele não deve usar o Ren enquanto não chegar no último andar? Os lutadores mais fortes estão no topo, certo?</p><p>Killua se sentou bem no banco do nosso lado e ficou com uma cara pensativa. Como eu estava com medo dele, fiquei bem longe dele, não quero brigar mais e tenho medo que ele faça algo a mim. Não confio em nada que ele faz agora, quase que uma vez sem querer eu e ele nos beijávamos! Haaaaa! Não quero nem me lembrar daquela cena, me dá arrepios! Nem acredito que quase iria o beijar e ele a mim, não sei o que deu em mim naquela hora. O bom é deixar este assunto de lado e ficar no agora, melhor do que se lembrar de coisas constrangedoras da minha vida.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Pessoal, mudança de planos. — Que coisa inesperada de se acontecer agora. O que será? </p><p> </p><p>Gon: Hum? O quê?</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Eu quero chegar no último andar! — Ele estava convencido com isto. Tenho certeza que ele irá conseguir... Espera. Nos três!!!</p><p> </p><p>As pessoas do último andar devem ser realmente mais forte do que nós mesmos. Não sei o que vai ser de mim. Já basta eu ser puxada para isto e ainda lutar para ganhar dinheiro e acompanhar Gon no seu treinamento. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Por acaso eu joguei pedra na cruz?! Que raiva. Não é só raiva que eu sinto, mas também medo por temer que não irei passar de fase. Desde o início de hoje, eu fico nervosa em perder. Sito diz que não tenho confiança em mim mesma. As pessoas dizem que "a confiança é algo que se ganha e não se compra". Traduzindo em minhas palavras, preciso parar de ser tão medroso e desconfiada.</p><p> </p><p>Gon: Sim! — Ele estava ainda mais animado. Sei que Gon quer desafiar a sua própria força para saber até que lugar chega.</p><p> </p><p>____ O que eu fiz para merecer isso...? — Ops! Sem querer tinha pensado em voz alta e por acaso os dois logo viram minha cara. Nunca mais vou pensar alto! — hehehe...</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Pare com isto. — Sei tom era frio e sério. — Se você não for para o último andar conosco, irá receber um castigo. Começando em pegar sua recompensa. — Ele caminhou até o lado em que estava e pegou da minha bolsa o envelope com meu dinheiro.</p><p> </p><p>____ Eiii! Você não pode fazer isso! Devolve meu dinheiro! — Eu tentava pegar meu envelope mas ele sempre desviava sua mão para o alto ou andava de um lado ao outro. — Você não pode me obrigar a isto. Só estou aqui por causa de Gon e somente. — cruzo os braços.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Não se esqueça de nossa aposta, Susuka. E ainda mais... O seu dinheiro bem que severia bem para mim. — Ele brincava com o envelope em sua mão. — A cada rodada que você passar e ganhar a recompensa, pegarei seu dinheiro e deixarei com nada. Se você concordar em ir conosco, claro, devolverei todo o seu lucro. Ok?</p><p> </p><p>  Ele realmente era um princípe demônio. Pior. Um senhor mandão que acha que sou sua serva. Eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser aceitar isto. Não queira perder meu lucro e muito menos obedecer a ele. Pensando por um lado, não tenho motivos para não desaprovar a ideia de ir até o último andar, também quero testar minha força. Saber o meu máximo e poder superar isto. Não sei bem se poderei achar informações sobre Ging ou sobre a minha origem. Realmente, devo estar brigando com ele por besteiras. Ou animar este clima.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____ E-esta bem...</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Então seja um boa menina!</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Então seja um boa menina!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Quero X poder X Esquecer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Himekaaaaaa-chan? Onde está você?" Uma voz diz de longe a procura de alguém que desconheço.</p><p>  Eu não conseguia entender aquela voz. Era uma voz feminina, que parecia estar a brincar com alguém. Mas quem era Himeka-chan? Quando estava a olhar claramente estava olhando para cima, dando de cara com uma mulher de cabelos rosas e olhos azuis. Ela era bem bonita. E a cada passo que eu conseguia dar, mais de perto de pode a ver a altura dela comparando com a minha. Eu não me lembrava de ser tão pequena assim. Será uma memória ou uma memória criada por minha própria cabeça. Quem era está mulher para mim?</p><p>" Te achei, minha pequena!" A mulher diz ao pegar eu no seus braços.</p><p>Há... Eu agora me lembrei. Está mulher é minha mãe e provavelmente este era meu nome. Mas tira do tudo isto, não me lembrava de mais nada. Era como se algo estivesse a bloquear que eu juntasse minhas memórias com outras. Espere um pouco. Quais são minhas outras memórias além desta de agora? Que porcaria. Nem me lembrar do presente eu consigo mais. Seriamente, estou a cada dia ficar com raiva disto. Só quero saber, o que eu faço nesta vida?</p><p>"Mamãe?" Eu perguntei. Agora que estava a me lembrar de tudo.</p><p>  Eu era uma criança de quatro anos, que gostava muito de brincar com seus pais na mansão no meio da floresta em que abitavam. Era uma mansão nem tão grande e nem menor, não importava, era o meu lar. O meu único lar. Desta vez eu estava a brincar de esconde-esconde com minha mãe, s por acaso me escondi atrás de uma cortina num cômodo que não me lembrara do nome.</p><p>"Sim, Himeka-chan?" Ela não parava de sorrir para mim. O melhor era que ela me balançava de uma lado para o outro. Como se eu fosse uma pétala de rosa, que podia facilmente se levitar no vento.</p><p>"Você é minha mãezinha?" A minha pergunta pode ter sido estranha. Mas queria ter certeza de algo. Não uma incerteza. Neste sonho, eu nunca queira esquecer o rosto de minha mãe, e muito menos a sua voz adorável que me reconfortava todos os dias. Eu queria saber mais sobre ela, junto com meu pai.</p><p>"Claro que eu sou, Himeka."</p><p>Então por que morreu?</p><p>• ____________________ •</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eu me acordo num estas. Meu coração não parava de bater tão rápido, e minha respiração estava pesada. Devo ter dormido de novo, e sonhado sobre o meu passado. Mas é impossível eu me lembrar deste sonho agora. Me lembrar de algo eu nunca lembro deste a minha chegada aqui. Mesmo que me lembra-se de algo em meus sonhos, de jeito nenhum conseguiria me lembrar da memória. Existe algo que bloqueia a minha mente com outros neurônios que ficam com a parte de minhas lembranças. Mas não é algo difícil de se fazer.</p><p>Eu tinha me acordado de um pequeno sono que parecia ter sido muito longo. Lá estava eu, sentada em um dos bancos do 100° andar a espera do gon e killua. Mais uma vez minha luta teria sido primeiro que o dos dois, e tinha a certeza que o acordo forçado que tive que concordar continuava. Killua parecia não parar de me vigiar, não por causa do acordo, mas pelo motivo de meu corpo não estar me obedecendo. Nestas últimas 2 semanas não tenho dormido direito, e isto está causando meu cansaço fisicamente e mentalmente, mas tendo ser forte e acabar com este sono com água. Faz dias que tenho uma noite de sono boa igual das outras vezes, me sentia estranha. Por quê? Em alguns momentos sinto sensações horríveis junto com um sentimento misturado, são como manchas, manchas invisíveis que me traziam desespero. Não sei explicar direito o que o realmente sinto, mas era como se algo estivesse me matando. Conseguem entender?</p><p>  Era quase a noite e demorara muito para a vez deles, e por sorte a minha foi a primeira. Gon e killua devem estar lutando agora em lugares diferentes, mas estavam ligadas pelo telão daqui. Eu só balançava minhas pernas de um lado para o outro e, assistia a luta de killua atenciosamente. A luta dele era simples e sem esforço, um golpe atrás do pescoço deixava inconsciente por um tempo, tempo suficiente para pode revender a luta em um nocaute. Não era algo novo de se ver nesses três dias.</p><p>Mesmo pensando um pouco sobre a situação que passei com killua a dois dias atrás, foi algo dramático demais. Este era meu jeito. Não gosto quando um plano muda de um lado para o outro, especialmente por eles quererem saber sobre "ren". Era verdade que já ouvira está palavra antes mas não me lembro bem. Poderia ser uma nova técnica mesmo?  Bem... desde o início queria ir para o 200° e descobrir novos oponentes e novas idéias para expandir meu conhecimento.</p><p>Desde o início estava apoiando Gon e Killua com o seu treinamento, e queria muito ver ele dar um soco na cara de Hisoka. Seria inédito! Não e-s-q-u-e-c-e-r-i-a está cena nunca, pois é uma superação e remoção de um obstáculo. Além disso, preciso controlar isto dentro de mim que nem sei ao menos onde começar. O que eu preciso é falar com uma pessoa sobre isto, mas temo pelo o que pode acontecer. Melhor falar do que morrer calada. Era o que eu disse para mim mesma mentalmente.</p><p>Auto-falante: O competidor Killua derrota outro oponente com um único golpe! — A multidão gritava em furia. Ele tinha passado de andar e agora estava no 100° junto a mim. — Um nocaute!!!</p><p>O oponente de killua não parecia ser bem forte, parecia ser mais um esperto dentro deste prédio enorme, que tenta ganhar muito dinheiro em luta. Eu não me importo com os oponentes ou o que eles são. Estou a pensar igual a killua que tinha pegado mais cedo o meu dinheiro por ter passado no 100° andar. Ele disse para mim: "não se importe com o oponente, apenas vença".</p><p>Auto-falante: Opa! — Huh? Eu olho de volta para o telão e vejo de um lado a luta de Gon. Que incrível. Acabaram a luta ao mesmo tempo. — Na outra arena, o Gon derrotou mais um oponente com um empurrão! Cada um deles venceu seis partidas consecutivas pelos últimos três dias e chegam a classe dos 100° sem nenhum arranhão!</p><p>____ Ainda bem... Eles conseguiram passar de andar. Agora teremos nosso próprio quarto. Yee! — Eu me alegro e toda, pois já tinha pegado a chave do meu quarto. Não iria de jeito nenhum dividir com os outros. É vergonhoso.</p><p>Auto-falante: O golpe do Killua. E o empurrão do Gon. Até onde eles conseguirão chegar? E quem poderá detê-los?</p><p>  Acho que ninguém. Eu paro de ouvir o telão que estava agora em outra luta, e fico com atenção na multidão que passava. Uma ia para o lado e outra para o outro. Sucessivamente. Alguns eram aquelas pessoas que assistiam as lutas e outras os competidores. Que saco. Nada de interessante se tem aqui tirando as lutas. Bem que poderia ser mais animado do que isto, mas fazer o quê. O que só poderia fazer era esperar, esperar até eles dois chegarem.</p><p>Não demorou muito até eu ter a visão deles dois conversando enquanto andavam. Eles provavelmente devem ter se encontrado como sempre e ido direto para a recepção, para pegar a recompensa e a chave do quarto. Como eu estava longe deles por metrôs, eles não poderiam me ver assim. A não ser se tem olhos de gavião. Eu me levantei do banco em que estava e ascenei para que Killua e Gon pudessem ver, e por sorte viram. Gon ascenou devolta para mim junto com um sorriso gentil.</p><p>Gon: Agora vamos poder ter o nosso próprio quarto! — Ele estava animado e não parava de brincar com a chave do quarto que recebera da recepção deste andar. — Pegou a sua chave de quarto?</p><p>____ Sim. — Eu mostro a chave que estava na minha mão esquerda o tempo todo. Não a soltava de jeito nenhum. — Killua, pegou a sua chave de quarto? — Eu pergunto ao me direcionar para killua que estava a brincar com o ar sem importância.</p><p>Killua: Peguei. — Foram as únicas palavras deles depois de mostrar sua chave que balançava com as mãos ao ar. Soou sem importância. — Vamos logo ver os quartos.</p><p>____ Ok.</p><p>O caminho até os quartos não foi longo mas a conversa vai e vem entre nós. Eu não falei muito pois estava cansada, e queria uma boa noite de sono antes da luta de amanhã para subir de andar. Killua não parava de conversar com meu onni-chan, e Gon estava ao mesmo com Killua. Cara de melhores amigos. Parecia até ser excluída de grupo entre os quatro garotos que conheço bem, acho que nem precisa dizer mais nada.</p><p>Quando finalmente pude ligar, já estávamos na entrada dos quartos. Ficamos indecisos em que quarto ir, mas acabamos escolhe do indo para o de Gon por estar tão mais animado entre eu e Killua. O quarto de Gon era o 312 e fomos atrás, e por conhecidência ficava bem próximo ao meu, que era cinco quartos a frente. Quando Gon abriu ansiosamente a porta de seu quarto, ele ficou realmente animado ao ver o quarto nem tão grande e nem tão pequeno. Era um quarto luxuoso e confortável.</p><p>Killua: Damas primeiro. — Eu não entendi muito a ação de killua para mim. Ele estava de pé corado na porta a espera de minha passagem. Estava estranhando. Ele nunca foi tão cavaleiro assim comigo, nem mesmo quando saí do voo que tive.</p><p>____ Obrigado... — Eu entro no quarto ainda com aquela desconfiança.</p><p>Gon: Isso! Um quarto particular! — Gon tinha pulado para a cama. Até mesmo se movimentou a cama pelo peso e a pressão que ele fez. — Nos não vamos mais precisar nós preocupar com o dinheiro ou nada do tipo.</p><p>  Seria bom até demais. Não se preocupar com nada. Killua fecha a porta atrás de mim e caminho em minha frente, se sentando numa cadeira próxima a cama de Gon. Eu, que ainda estava de pé, me sentei num lado da cama que Gon não estava deitado. Estava a sorrir o tempo todo para elez que aparecia como antigamente. Quando criança ele sempre teve mania de comemorar com pequenas coisas, que na verdade eram grandes vitórias do caminho de sua vida.</p><p>Killua: Eu não teria tanta certeza.</p><p>____ Por quê?</p><p>Killua: Porquê? — Ele ri. — Se você cair da classe dos 100°, perderá o direito ao quarto. Um mundo de diferença supera chagar na classe dos 100° e ficar na classe dos 100°. O 100° andar é como um teto.</p><p>Gon: Um teto?</p><p>Killua: Quando você passa dele, recebe tratamento especial. Então todos se concentram e continuar onde estão. Algumas pessoas farão todo o necessário para continuarem na classe dos 100°. — Ele se levanta de sua cadeira e olha para a grande janela que estava ao seu Aldo esquerdo. Podia se ver todo o centro da cidade. Na verdade nem tempo tive de conhecer esta cidade nova. Que pena. — Vocês devem ter cuidado.</p><p>Gon: Claro! — Ele sempre segue os conselhos que Killua dá, então não vai ser agora que ele não seguirá. Killua era experiente aqui e está era a nossa vantagem: ter ele ao nosso lado.</p><p>____ Tudo bem então. Bem... — Eu me levantei da cama grande e estiquei meus braços sonolentos. — Eu irei para o meu quarto agora...</p><p>Quando estava andando para a saída me senti um pouco tonta. Não era uma tontura normal que eu já tinha sentido uma vez, era diferente. Minha cabeça estava latejando de dor, mas a poucas horas não era tão grande assim, por isso que não liguei para a grande dor. Isto tudo aconteceu depois que lutei com meu adversário cobra. Ele era um homem que parecia vim de longe e sua aparência era de uma cobra venenosa. Eu tinha vencido dele mas foi com um pouco mais de esforço, mas estara marcada como uma das difíceis superações de minha vida. A única coisa que tivera medo era por ele ter encostado em mim uma pequena agulha grossa, quarto parecida com a minha presilha afiada, que na verdade não era uma presilha qualquer para amarrar ou enfeitar o cabelo. Era uma pequena lâmina.</p><p>  Os meninos ficaram assustados com o suposto susto que teve ao me verem quase caindo. Gon já tinha pulado da cama e ter tocado meu ombro, perguntando se estava bem. A única coisa que podia dizer a eles era uma recaída por falta de alimentação e insônia. Não seria mentirá pois estava a passar isso.</p><p>Gon: Está tudo bem? — Ele tocou o meu ombro e olhei para ele automaticamente. Atrás dele estava killua que tinha sua cara normal.</p><p>____ Eu estou bem mesmo. Acho que deve ter sido pela luta que tive mais cedo. O meu oponente tinha me machucado com uma coisa afiada e com ponta fina, não sei o que era, mas saiu um pouco de sangue. — Eu disse ao mostrar o lado que se encontrava a marca de mais cedo. Levantei a manga de minha blusa e mostrei pra eles dois em poucos segundos. Eu escondo novamente a marca, não quero que eles se preocupam demais. — Mesmo assim, não é nada demais.</p><p>Killua: Por que seu corpo está quente? — Eu me surpreendi ao ver killua perto de mim, vendo a palma de sua mão tocando minha testa. Uma parte de minha franja estava a tocar a sua mão. Automaticamente Gon não tocava mais o meu ombro.</p><p>Eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada. No início imaginei que ele iria ficar a sua testa na minha para ver minha temperatura direito, mas acho que não. Não sei porquê me sinto triste por conta disto, parecia até que eu queria que isto acontecesse. Eu queria poder ter mais sua atenção, porém, são coisas que não ganho muito. Mesmo sendo uma pessoa que não gostara muito de pessoas chegaren centímetros do meu rosto, as vezes queria isto sim, mas não com uma pessoa qualquer.</p><p>____ E-e-está tudo bem! — Eu digo ao negar para ele com as duas mãos. Mas estava a mentir para eles dois, nem sei o que poderia acontecer comigo agora. — Eu vou para o meu quarto agora e vou dormir um pouco...</p><p>Gon: Mas Susuka... — Seu tom de voz era preocupante. Está a grave e quase não saía. Mesmo ele estando preocupado, não o queria incomodar. Nunca.</p><p>____ Eu já disse que ficarei bem amanhã de manhã. — Eu sorrio para ele. Porém, ele sabe o quando meu sorriso é sincero ou não. — Bom... Eu vou indo.</p><p>Killua: Irei também.</p><p>Os meninos não deram mais nenhuma palavra. Gon tinha ficado no quarto, ainda preocupado comigo. Killua estava a me acompanhar até o momento em que cheguei a poucos passos para o meu quarto particular. Eu não entendia muito a sua ação. Somente dissera para mim antes que o caminho até o seu quarto era o mesmo caminho que o meu. Estranhei mas ao dúvidar nele, me sentia horrível. Mas depois disso ele disse antes que não se incomodaria a  me acompanhar até o meu quarto, pois estava a ter dúvida sobre o mal estar a cedo. Eu não iria dizer não a ele, afinal, ele era meu amigo.</p><p>O caminho não foi tão longo quanto imaginei. Nós fizemos só uma pequena caminhada até chegar a porta do quarto. Agora ficaria bem. Com uma boa noite de sono junto com um banho quente, me sentiria melhor. Só esperava que não seja veneno dentro de mim, mas também tinha dúvidas que morreria por conta disso. Pois seria salva pela coisa mais estranha dentro de mim.</p><p>Eu fiquei muito o que dizer para ele. Minha cabeça não estava a pensar direito e se ficasse em pé de frente para a porta por muito tempo, desabaria na hora. Eu me virei e via killua na minha frente, seu rosto estava o mesmo de sempre mas ao ver uma pontada de desconfiança rolar no canto esquerdo de sua face logo pude ver, aquele mesmo rosto que o encheguei mais cedo. Nossa. O que menos queria era incomodar.</p><p>____ Obrigado por me acompanhar, killua. Eu tenho que ir agora e dormir um pouco. — Eu levanto a minha acenando para ele, e claro, sorri.</p><p>Killua: — Ele olhava para mim, conferindo se dizia a verdade. — Por que está escondendo de nós sobre seu mal estar?</p><p>____ N-não estou! — Eu gaguejei sem querer. Quando gaguejo sempre diz que estou nervosa ou estou mentindo.</p><p>Killua: Você gaguejou. Perdeu. — Ele diz com uma voz fria para mim. — Nunca mais minta para mim ou para Gon. Sabia que mentir é feio? — Aquele sorriso...</p><p>____ Sei... Mas, eu estou.... realmente...</p><p>Droga. Eu não consegui terminar a frase por ter me sentindo mal. Eu quase que caia no chão novamente, mas por sorte ele segurou fortemente o meu braço. Não estava doendo e ele não apertava tão forte assim, era gentil e ao mesmo tempo nada bom. O meu não estar tinha piorado. Ele tinha relação em eu não me sentir bem, mas pensei que não era nada sério. No meu corpo todo eu podia sentir um calor cobrindo toldos os cantos, até parecia que estava a horas no sol. Minha respiração estava rápida e mal conseguiria respirar para pegar o ar. O meu coração batia mil vezes mais rápidos como uma máquina, jurava que as batidas de meu coração pudessem ser ouvidas por qualquer membro do meu corpo, até mesmo killua poderia ouvir com o toque em minha pele. Mais uma vez a visão estava preta e a única coisa que podia sentir firme era o braço dele segurando o meu e o peso de minha bolsa nas costas. De longe de ouvia o barulho dos potes de vidro se tocarem com a minha repentina caída, mas salva por ajuda dele.</p><p>Killua: idiota! — Eu não gosto e nunca irei gostar por ele me chamar assim. No entanto, está vez é diferente, eu sou realmente idiota e admito que fiz uma besteira grande. — Segure firme.</p><p>Eu pensei em mil coisas neste momento. Das histórias de manga shoujo que via, sempre tinha aquelas cenas constrangedoras que as garotas passam ao estar no lado de seu namorado. Eram as cenas que mais amava e queria que isto nunca acontecesse comigo, porque também é constrangedor. Mas eu achava fofo e legal cada ponto e detalhe das histórias que lia, ficava até o dia inteiro a ler este tipo de coisas sem tia mito ou alguém saber. Na época, eu só tinha um quarto para mim e gostava muito dele, ninguém podia me importunar e muito menos me chatear. Lá era o meu por seguro. E um dia meus passatempos era ler mangás de vários tipos, especialmente shoujo, e até mesmo escrevia histórias em pequenos cadernos que tivera ganhado de presente por tia mito, aqueles eram os meus 10 anos de idade na época. Até hoje guardo aqueles cadernos e mangás com todo o carinho. Por isto que os guardei, secretamente, em um baú com cadeado e o coloqueio debaixo de minha cama. Esperava que tia mito não seja tão curiosa e o abre.</p><p>A vida real é bem diferente da realidade. Quando killua me segurou nos braços em estilo noiva, igual da outra vez na primeira fase no exame Hunter, me senti envergonhada. Meus sentimentos estavam mudando de pouquinho e pouquinho. Não sei o que deverão acontecer daqui para frente entre nós. É até engraçado pensar nas possibilidades entre nós dois de acordo com o meu raciocínio, mas também não deveria pensar. Acabei ficando vermelha, porém, estava vermelha também por conta da febre, que acabou escondendo minha vergonha.</p><p>Eu senti killua tirar a bolsa de minhas costas e colocá-la em sua mão livre que depois foi substituída com o toque de minha cintura. Eu de jeito nenhum iria soltar as minha mãos em torno de seu pescoço, porque se soltasse iria cair no chão. Então foi o seguinte, ele segurava a minha bolsa com a mesma que segurava a minha cintura. Depois de sua ação eu pude abrir os olhos e ver o rosto de killua olha do para mim.</p><p>____ Desculpe... — Eu desviei o olhar e olhei para a porta que estava entreaberta por conta de eu abri-lá a poucos minutos antes disto acontecer.</p><p>Killua: É isto que acontece por você mentir para mim e para o Gon, você caí e seu mal estar piora. — Deu tom de voz era de preocupado. — Você é realmente idiota a pensar que 'esta tudo bem'! Quer morrer? Não se faz nem uma semana que chegamos aqui e você já foi machucada?!</p><p>____ Sinto muito... — Para minha disponibilidade, eu não poderia fazer nada. Só ouvir e ficar calada.</p><p>Killua não disse mais nenhuma palavra até entramos para dentro do meu quarto. Eu não olhava para ele, pois ficaria ainda mais envergonhada por conta disto. Ter tido a possibilidade de voltar para a ilha da baleia, deveria ter ido. Se não estivesse aqui tudo estaria bem e nada disto teria acontecido. Eu me sentia triste e depressiva. Agora eu queria fugir da realidade e ficar num local de tirar de minha mente, que está vazia. Neste momento queria poder ir para a ilha da baleia e ficar trancada em meu quarto. Para mim, killua me odiava. Nestes dias ele só estava com raiva de mim e desde que vi Zushi que ele age assim. Não entendo.</p><p>Eu e ele tínhamos entrado, e com o seu pé ele fechou a porta. E tirou a oportunidade de tirar com a outra mão os meus sapatos e o deicaram jogados próximo a porta. Ainda nos seus braços ele caminhou até a cama e me colocou deitada nela e depois me cobriu com o lençol que estava agora a cima de mim. Olhei para o lado e via que Killua tinha ido até o criado mudo perto de mim e colocado a sua bolsa e a minha juntas. Ele não olhava para mim, apenas para as bolsas que por sua vez estavam abertas. Eu não conseguia ver direito por conta do meu estado, mas de dentro de da possível bolsa ele tirou um pano branco e foi em direção ao banheiro.</p><p>Eu não olhei mais para ele, agora estava olhando só para mim mesma. Eu não sei bem qual era aquele negócio do meu adversário, mas ele me pagaria se o visse novamente. Eu me ajeitei na cama e me deitei do meu jeito, reta e confortável. Minha cabeça estava apoiada no travesseiro e o lençol estava ela ficar até o meu ombro. Estava realmente muito quente e começava a suar sem mais e nem menos. Parecia até daquela vez em que peguei uma gripe realmente forte. Foi uma das piores épocas de minha vida.</p><p>Killua: Tire o seu casaco. — Ele ordena para mim. Eu não estava tão com o corpo dolorido assim, então me sentei na cama e com o mínimo de forças tirei o casaco. Agora estava somente com minha blusa por debaixo. Não estava tão quente assim agora. Eu me deitei novamente reta e olhei para killua. — Você irá melhorar logo, apenas durma. — Ele coloca um pano molhado em minha testa e se sentou na cadeira próxima.</p><p>  Ele estava a olhar para mim de um lado. Sua postura era ereta. Seus braços cruzados e com as pernas drobadas. Eu olhava para ele do país da cama. Fiquei com um pouco de vergonha, e sem falta de sono. Pensei: "Será que ele ficará a noite toda aqui?"</p><p>____ Vai ficar aqui?</p><p>Killua: Irei. Agora durma. Ficarei te vigiando para ver se você ficará bem amanhã. — Ele fala ao brincar com os seus dedos. Era engraçado o jeito que ele estava.</p><p>Será que ele não me odeia?</p><p>____ Killua, e se eu não ficar bem amanhã? — A temperatura do meu corpo estava não mais tão quente. Meu corpo continuava sim muito quente, mas dava para aguentar. Graças a Deus que minha respiração estava normal agora.</p><p>Killua: Se não melhorar nós não iremos participar da competição. Nós somos três e não dois. E se você não melhorar, nunca irei devolver seu dinheiro e muito menos deixá-la em paz. Isto é uma promessa. — Eu ri. Porque acho que ele quis dizer que estava preocupado comigo no geral. — Agora vai dormir.</p><p>____ Tudo bem.... E Killua... — Eu olho para ele e acabo chamando sua atenção. Ele estava ligando para o que estava a falar. — Eu realmente não quero morrer. Eu não sei bem como explicar isso mas desde os meus seis anos achava que iria morrer. Não é irônico? Hoje eu acabei me lembrando das vezes que me machucava muito mal e que o médico dizia. Ele dizia: "Está garota só tem o destino de morte.". Mas o incrível é que sempre que me machucava feio eu me curava instantâneamente... Até tentei me suicídar uma vez...</p><p>O meu passado não era bom e nos primeiros momentos em que fui para a ilha da baleia me sentia horrível. Eu me sentia vazia e parecia que nada empreencheria aquele grande vazio. A única coisa que desejava era morrer. Não tinha para quê eu me sentir triste e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Estes sentimentos não se misturam. A cada dia que se passava naquela casa me sentia cada vez desconfortável. Gon era uma criança feliz que tentava me animar na época, e tia mito a pessoa que me chamava de filha. A vovó até um dia veio para fora de casa e foi ao pé da montanha, o lugar onde sempre ficava as manhãs, e ela conversou comigo sobre querer meu bem e por eles dois estarem tentando me fazer confortável e me adaptar-se a está vida. Eu realmente não me lembrava de nada, e nem falar eu falava. Fiquei sem falar até os 7 anos de idade, pois na época eu tinha me esquecido de tudo e parecia que  algo prendia minhas cordas vocais. Era triste.</p><p>Killua: ... — Ele não dizia nada em relação ao que falava. Ele sabia que aquele momento era só para ouvir. Eu queria contar a ele como eu me sentia naquela época e por tudo.</p><p>____ O destino sempre gostou de brincar com minha vida... Mas aqui estou. Viva. — Eu paro por um breve momento e olho para o teto. — Desde o dia em que chegamos a torre celestial, pensava que você me odiava...</p><p>Eu não iria esconder este sentimento de tristeza e dor. Queria falar com ele sobre tudo. Não quero esconder nada ou muito menos guardar mais sentimentos ruins em meu coração. Já basta. Eu quero ser feliz e curtir aqueles momentos bons da vida. Poder lembrar das palavras e brincadeiras idiotas que eu pude rir... Seria algo maravilhoso, não, seria esplêndido. Na verdade, já estará ao lado de meus amigos me sinto feliz.</p><p>____ Até um certo ponto me sentia triste por você realmente me odiar... Eu realmente não quero que você me odeie, queria ser uma pessoa feliz e forte ao seu lado. Não queira decepcionar vocês e muito menos que perca você. Por isso que temia. Se isso acontecesse eu realmente não sei o que seria de minha vida... Eu... Só queria poder estar ao lado de vocês. Será que estou sendo tão egoísta?</p><p>Eu não tinha percebido, mas estava a chorar. Eu não chorava assim já faz um tempo. Eram lágrimas sinceras. Falar para ele o que queria falar foi inesperado por sua reação. Se ele me odiasse realmente não saberia o que fazer, sem ele... Não sei o que seria. Ficar perto dos meus amigos é algo bom e não quero perder alguém novamente. Já basta ter perdido ela.</p><p>Killua: ... Susuka, eu não te odeio. — Eu me assustei. As lágrimas não paravam de cair no meu rosto, mas ao saber disto, elas tinham parado. Com certeza o travesseiro estava encharcado de tanto chorar. — Eu realmente gosto de você.</p><p> </p><p>Eu me surpreendi ao ver ele mais perto de mim. Uma de suas mãos segurava a minha e a outra tocava o meu rosto. Ele estava a acarênciar a minha bochecha, e o seu dedão tocará uma vez os meus lábios por acidente. Eu não pensei em nada. Nada. Parecia que minha mente fluía em um grande céu livre. Ele estava a centímetros perto do meu rosto mas ele se afastou imediatamente e se sentou novamente na cadeira perto de minha cama. Porém, ele segurava uma de minha mãos ainda, com delicadeza.</p><p>Killua: Nunca pense que te odeio. Saiba que eu gosto de você. — Eu sorri. Ainda bem que tudo ficou claro e não me sinto mais pesada no coração. — Durma. Ficarei cuidando de você a noite.</p><p> </p><p>____ Obrigada, killua...</p><p> </p><p>  Eu também gosto de você.</p><p> </p><p>"E foi aí que adormeci num sono profundo..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Memórias X por X Acidente.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___ Desculpa por não ter te salvado, irmã... Me desculpe realmente...</p><p>Eu me sentia culpada por ela morrer, na verdade era para eu ter morrido. Por conta dessa maldição caída sobre mim nunca pude saber sobre mim mesma e nem salvar as pessoas que tanto gosto. Por conta disto eu perdi ela, a minha querida irmã de não sangue.</p><p>— Susuka —</p><p>Eu não posso te esquecer, Du-na!</p><p>Recepcionista: O dinheiro do seu prêmio foi depositado na conta específica.</p><p>___ Obrigada. — Eu digo a entregar com a maior dor de meu coração a ficha com minha conta para killua.</p><p>Eu não estava tão mal comparando com este sofrimento de dar meu dinheiro para ele. Mesmo doente ele faz isto comigo, sem dó e sem piedade de pegar meu dinheirinho suado... Realmente é um monstro. A poucas semanas atrás ele estava todo preocupado comigo por eu ter tido aquela recaída.</p><p>Já se tinha passado duas semanas no total por nós conseguimos passarmos de classe. Tudo estava ótimo a poucos dias atrás. Sem pesadelos... Sem sonhos... Sem nada. Tudo ocorria b e eu não podia querer mais do que isso para minha vida de agora. Eu já estava bem a tempos da recaída que tive, foi normal. Aquilo deve ter ocorrido não por aquele homem me machucar com uma agulha com um líquido verde, e sim por minha falta de alimentação. Todo este tempo não tinha apatite e se eu não comer muito, minha imunidade baixa. Os meninos são bem diferentes de mim, eles são fortes, conseguem aguentar qualquer situação. Já eu, sou diferente, foi por isso que nunca fui tão longe da ilha da baleia, pois iria não aguentar mais que algum tempo. Mas também isto ocorre por meu corpo ter se acostumado com estas coisas. </p><p> </p><p>Só agora que percebi. Desde a minha chegada na casa de killua fico sofrendo mutações. Por exemplo: acabei ganhando mais resistência e mais força por aqueles quilos grandes que o senhor porteiro da montanha nos dara para se "acustumar" com aquele peso. Porém, ocorreu a vinda desta transformação em mim e a falta de memória. Aos poucos estou esquecendo da época em que me lembro de ficar na casa de tia mito. Os momentos em que me sentia vazia e estranha... Quando conheci minha amiga... As pessoas de lá. Eu não posso esquecer dos meus conhecidos da ilha da baleia, pois são muito importantes para mim.</p><p>Eu não posso esquecer da Du-na...</p><p>  Somente desejei uma vez sabe de meu passado, mas quabdo me lembrei de um sentimento ruim misturado com outras emoções, logo quis esquecer. Entretanto, foi impossível desde a primeira vez em que sinto ocorreu comigo. Era como um flor. Que nasce, cresce, e logo se torna aquela flor bela. As minhas memórias do passado eram como está flor, que desabrocha com o tempo e que mata as outras memórias no mesmo tempo. Ele era a pessoa que me deu aquela rosa, que está me destruindo...</p><p> </p><p> Ele era a pessoa que me deu aquela rosa, que está me destruindo<br/>  Nestes dias na torre celestial me sinto muito estranha também. Mesmo que não tenha ocorrido muita coisa de importante nestes dias sobre as lutas, não tem algo tão interessante para mim do que descobrir o que é "ren", porque não cogo me lembrar da última vez em que ouvi isso. Deve ser culpa deste maldito esquecimento. Gon até tinha falado algumas vezes entre a gente sobre a dúvida no "ren", e eu disse que seria melhor perguntar para Zushi já que e foi dele que Killua ouviu dele. Mas ninguém me ouviu.</p><p>  Já que estamos no 150° andar, deveríamos saber sobre isso. Já que as pessoas do 200° são diferentes daqui, era melhor nos prepararmos para o que fazer lá. Não é medo, mas tenho o presentemente que as coisas vão ser muito diferentes quando chegarmos lá. Ouvi de pessoas que conheci por acidente aqui que dizem que as pessoas que foram para o 200° não conseguiram ficar por muito tempo, por conta da força deles. Eu até mesmo assisti algumas vezes as lutas do 200° andar, e são bem diferentes daqui. A pessoa pode ficar lá o tempo que for, e pode escolher ainda amais o dia em que pode lutar com o outro adversário.</p><p> </p><p>____ Killua... Por que você não pode me dá meu dinheiro agora? Já estamos no 150° andar e não vai demorar muito para chegar no 200°! — Eu queria tanto meu dinheiro de volta para poder gastar com doces e uma bela refeição.</p><p>Killua: Não. — Ele está a frio e nem por um pouco ele estava querendo me dar. — Para quê? Para gastar o dinheiro e depois ficar sem nada?</p><p> </p><p>Não estávamos longe da recepção e com isto vi ele guardas os dois papéis, um com a minha conta e a outra a dele. Típico dele, sempre guardando no bolso como um simples papel. Olhei para ele que mais uma vez não sorria para mim, enquete ao lado de Gon caminhou sem me esperar. Gin até mesmo olhou para trás e viu a cena mas surpreendente de sua vida: eu de mãos cruzadas e suplicando muito, parecendo uma menina mimada e pidona que não conseguiu o que queria. Ele sorriu para mim e disse para não me preocupar, pois é claro que ele não mexeria no meu dinheiro. E se ele fizesse isso, ficaria com muita raiva, a ponto de usar meu passe Hunter e pegar um avião e depois um navio para ir de volta para a ilha da baleia, ficando por lá sem vê novamente a cara dele. E olha que eu pensava realmente em fazer isso...</p><p>Pensava que fugindo dele, ele não iria atrás de mim. Pensava que ele me odiava... Pensava tantas idades que estavam completamente erradas. Fui uma idiota ao acreditar que ele me odiava. Se ele me odiasse, por que agiria de uma forma preocupante para mim quando tive a recaída? Eu não tenho resposta, mas ele disse que gostava ade mim... E eu dele.</p><p> </p><p>Gon: Se acalma, Susuka. Deixe as coisas como tá e tudo ficará bem. Ele disse que vai comprar com o acordo que vocês dois fizeram. Certo? — Gon tinha caminhado até mim e falado perto de mim, quase como sussurro. Nem eu e nem ele queria ver ele gritando.</p><p> </p><p>____ Fácil falar, quero ver fazer. — Digo na maior das ignorâncias. Queria meu dinheiro para poder pagar uma refeição. — Vou esquecer isso então. Vamos logo antes que Killua já esteja bem longe de nós.</p><p>Killua: Vamos.</p><p>Nós começamos a andar em sintonia. Por um momento ficou um grande silêncio, só ouvindo o barulho das pessoas andando entre lá e para cá, e outras por estarem conversando. Para quebrar o gelo, Gon olhou para a papel que estava o nome da sua conta específica. Não sei o motivo mas ele ficou muito surpreso com tantos zeros. Foi até engraçado.</p><p>Gon: Você tinha razão... Eu nunca vi tantos zeros na minha vida... E há menos de uma semana nos estávamos quebrados!</p><p> </p><p>Killua não parecia se importar muito com o comentário dado em direção a ele. Só estava a brincar ainda mais com os braços que estavam cruzados atrás dele. Era como se ele não se importasse em nada. Porém, sua cabeça parecia estar em outro lugar, pensando em outra coisa. Como eu, que está pensando nestas coisas agora sem importância alguma. Ele olhou para nós que estava a prestar a atenção na presença próxima que agora estava. Em um passo ele tinha parado e a estar com os braços descruzados, olhando para nós. Automaticamente tinha parado igual ao Gon que estava ao meu lado.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Eu estou um pouco irritado.</p><p> </p><p>____ Por quê? — Não entendo porquê está assim. Irritado.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Na minha primeira vez aqui, eu levei eu fiquei cerca de dois meses para chegar no andar 150°.  Enquanto isso, você está avançando rapidamente.</p><p> </p><p>____ Killua, mas você tinha só seis anos. Não é verdade? </p><p> </p><p>Para vocês terem uma ideia, seis anos são poucas coisas. Com seus anos de idade nem pegar um balde cheio d'água eu conseguia, e nem sequer falar eu falava direito. Eu o aprecio por conseguir coisas que somente ele poderia fazer. Isto é bom. Então ele era único para nós. Por conta da idade e do corpo não muito desenvolvimento que eu tinha, não dizia muitas coisas a não ser andar. Já killua, ele conseguia derrotar um oponente forte com está idade, e achava normal que demorasse muito para que ele chegasse do 200° andar.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Bem, é verdade...</p><p> </p><p>____ Killua. — Eu o chamei. Sua atenção antes era para Gon, que estava guardando o envelope em sua bolsa de trás. Enquanto eu, pensava num jeito de saber sobre esta técnica "ren" ou "nen" na real.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Huh?</p><p>____ Já que estamos no 150° andar, nós não deveríamos saber sobre esta técnica chamada "ren"? Para mim, seria bom se pudéssemos falar com Zushi mais uma vez. Um dia desses o vi no 40° andar sem querer.</p><p>Killua: O que você estava fazendo no 40° andar. Você disse para mim que iria sair para comprar o remédio de dor de cabeça que você tanto falou. — Ele estava com raiva — E onde está o dinheiro que eu tinha dado a você para comprar o remédio? Hein?</p><p> </p><p>___ Desculpe... Eu menti. — Eu andei para trás de gon, que estava assustado mais do que eu com a cara de monstro de killua. Até parece que ele iria me comer viva. — Se eu dissesse que iria sair com Zushi e o senhor Wing.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Então foi por isso que você não quis sair antes com nós dois? — Ele estava a ponto de me pegar atrás de Gon. Mas eu colocava Gon como escudo.</p><p> </p><p>Gon: Gente... Calma.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Calma?! Essa idiota saí com eles dois e mente para mim. E você quer que eu tenha calma?</p><p> </p><p>____ Eu não planejava ser acompanhada por eles, e se tivesse dito antes você não iria me deixar sozinha por um instante....</p><p> </p><p>Gon: Parem de brigar os dois... Por favor.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Tudo bem... Só não quero você conversando ou saindo com ele novamente sozinha. Entendeu?</p><p> </p><p>____ M-mas! — Ele olhou para mim com um dos maiores ódios. Por isso que não brigo muito com ele, pois isto sempre acontece. Somente um milagre para eu entender nossa relação. — Sim...</p><p> </p><p>  Eu realmente não devia ter falado isso, pois olhou para mim com raiva. Uma vez nesta semana saí para o 40° andar atrás de Zushi para ver ele, já que faz um bom tempo que nós vemos, e sem querer conversei com ele por um longo tempo, que acabou numa conversa grande. Eu até queria perguntar para ou por seu mestre sua "ren", mas no momento que lembrei no que Killua falou para mim naquele dia, deixei de lado. E neste mesmo dia pude sair um pouco da torre celestial e saí nas ruas para ver um pouco o lugar. Era uma cidade nova, diferente da outra que tinha ido, mas foi um belo passeio e um ótimo lanche de tarde. Só não queria que isto tudo por conta de eu ter saído com o mestre e o Zushi pudesse ser um grande problema. </p><p> </p><p>Só estava planejando ir sozinha, mas foi uma surpresa. Ainda bem que ele quis encerrar está conversa e ficar em outra. Se isto continuasse, não sei até que ponto isto chegaria. Mas o bom é que isto encerrou e não ocorreu nada de ruim aqui... Ou pode ocorrer depois.... Realmente não sei. Mas realmente sem falar com Zushi seria algo impossível no momento, já que ele está no mesmo edifício em que nos estamos.</p><p> </p><p>Gon: É mesmo! Eu vi Zushi na televisão mais cedo. Ele está conseguindo passar de andar. — Ele tenta abrir um ânimo dele com isto. Mas realmente piorou.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Que bom. — Ele falou na maior voz seca e dura que já vi na minha vida. Está pessoa é realmente fria.</p><p> </p><p>Gon: Mas eu me o que poderia ser aquele tal de "ren" que você sentiu.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Talvez se nós lutarmos contra oponentes lá de cima... — Ele aponta dedo para o teto, que deveria ser uma sinalização para as pessoas do andar superior do que nós.</p><p> </p><p>____ Ou não seria mais fácil simplesmente perguntarmos ao Zushi? — De primeiro ele ficou com uma cara que não queria isto, mas depois ele sorriu inocentemente, segurando o dedo indicador que Gon usou para fazer observação. Eu ri neste momento, foi engraçado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zushi: O tem é um dos quatro princípios básico. Os quatro princípios básicos para a disciplina da mente e do corpo. O fundamental de toda a arte marcial! Você deve conhecer o "tem", aprender o "Zetsu", alcançar o "ren" e chegar ao "hatsu"! Isso é tudo parte do treinamento de "nen"! Isso é tudo! Entenderam?</p><p> </p><p>"Eu não entendi nada..." Pensou eu no momento em que vi a cara de Zushi todo orgulhoso, mesmo sabendo que ele não fez muita coisa, a não ser explicar rapidamente. Parecia que minha cabeça iria explodir de tanta informação. Me deixou de dor de cabeça. Coisas como está demoram para uma garota como eu raciocínar! <br/>Acho que não só fui eu que entendi, pois Gon estava paralisado, sem entender nada, parecendo para ele cálculos de matemática. </p><p> </p><p>Killua: Eu não entendi! — Ele disse com raiva para mais perto de Zushi, que ficou com medo no momento em que Killua deu um passo para frente.</p><p> </p><p>___ Se acalma, killua... — Foi em vão. Ele não me escutava de jeito nenhum.</p><p> </p><p>Wing: Zushi... Você aprendeu o suficiente para estar qualificado a ensinar aos outros? — Eu me assustei com a voz vinda de trás de nós. O mestre Wing quase que me mata! —Gon, Susuka, Killua. Há um velho ditado que diz que se você aprende alguma coisa pela metade, vai acabar sabendo menos do que sabia no começo.</p><p> </p><p>Zushi: Desculpa mestre.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Então pouco conhecimento é algo perigoso? Mas eu quero saber agora. Porque tem relação com o segredo por trás da força do meu irmão.</p><p> </p><p>Eu nunca entendi bem a força.do irmão de killua. Nem sei quem ele é. Só o conheço por uma vez Gon e Leorio terem me contado enquanto estávamos na montanha Kuruko. Porém, não consigo imaginá-lo. O mestre Wing olhou para killua nos olhão com desconfiança. Eu realmente não gostei deste tipo de aparência.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wing: Então seu irmão também usa nen? — Um silêncio se ficou entre nós.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Eu preciso saber o que esses "nen" e "ren" significam, ao menos! Eu aceito todo o processo de aprendizado, não apenas uma explicação simples! E se você estiver disposto a me ensinar, eu não irei tentar descobrir sozinho.</p><p> </p><p>  O senhor Wing olhou para ele ainda mais. Olhei para killua mais uma vez e vi sua motivação. Ele queria da um fim no segredo que seu irmão esconde dele. Mesmo não sabendo muito sobre o passado de killua com seu irmão e o encontro deles no exame Hunter... Irei apóia-lo!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wing: Entendido. Venham até a minha casa.</p><p> </p><p>"Se não tivesse descobrido isto antes, talvez estaria morte um dia antes disto..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. • ESPECIAL DE ANIVERSÁRIO: Sentimentos × a × meia-noite •</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A poucos anos atrás ficava pensando... Como seria minha vida de agora em diante?</p><p>Sem minha pai... Minha mãe... E minha irmã. Minha vida agora era mais escuro do que estava."</p><p>— Susuka —</p><p> </p><p>O domingo era o melhor dia para um dia de longo sono, que a podia prolongar o dia inteiro. Porém, algum incomodo me fez acordar do belo sono que tinha — que não me lembrara mais — para a realidade dolorosa. Ainda bem que não foi mais um sonho memorável, pois já não aguentava uma memória me perturbando na vida. </p><p>Olhei para a frente, com os olhos abertos, e vi ele: Killua. Lá estava ele mais uma vez, segurando meu lençol confortável que me cubrira antes do frio desde quarto. Logo fiquei corada ao perceber que estava com uma roupa de dormir — um belo conjunto de blusa e short curto de coelhinha, comprado ela tia a mito para mim — que nunca gostei na minha vida, mas por ser um presente especial que a própria tia mito me deu, não podia dizer "não" para minha mãe. Se dissesse isso a ela, provavelmente algo de pior poderia acontecer comigo, e sei muito bem como é — tive a chamada "experiência". Ficando um dia inteiro sem ela falar comigo e sem receber jantar! —, pois é um das piores memórias de como fiquei com fome.</p><p>  Ele olhava para mim sem se importar com minha roupa ou a aparência — Cabelos bagunçados e roupa um pouco fora de ordem —, parecendo até que ele não sentisse vergonha de me ver assim, sendo "comum" a uma pessoa que mal me conhece a um ano e meio que age naturalmente para uma menina como eu. Naquele exato momento, me senti muito indefesa, pois é a primeira vez que isto ocorre comigo. Nem mesmo Gon teria tanta coragem como Killua tem. Acabei ficando com muita raiva:</p><p> </p><p>___ Sabe que horas são? — Ele perguntou para mim, que estava depressa arrumando minha roupa bagunçada. Não era para eu ficar com raiva dele, nem mesmo tenho força comparando a ele. — Já está na hora de acordar, idiota.</p><p> </p><p>  Ele caminhou normalmente em direção ao criado mudo, ao lado de minha cama. Tocando o despertador que tinha uma hora exata de me acordar, mas tinha tirado por não querer isso. Hoje seria meu dia de folga, mas parece que ele não entendeu direito o que queria dizer. Nesse mesmo tempo, ele abriu a minha bolsa sem permissão atrás de algo — como se a bolsa fosse dele — na maior tranquilidade. Primeiro, ele me acorda nessa hora e ainda faz ordem comigo, é um pesadelo. Segundo, não me deixa com maior privacidade que uma garota como eu deve ter. Terceiro, a cada dia que se passa ele entra na minha vida, e a deixando ela ainda mais atormentada, como se fosse um brinquedo para ele. Será que eu sou brinquedo para ele? </p><p> </p><p>___ Sabia que é mal educado acordar uma garota nessa hora, ainda arrancado meus lençóis e mexendo na minha bolsa?! — Eu surto de vez. Minha paciência de ontem não tem mais, estou a ponto de explodir.</p><p> </p><p>  Eu não tinha percebido que ele trazia com ele e a sua bolsa, o que me deixou duvidosa. É muito bem podia deixar você com Gon ou no seu quarto, e por outro lado pensei que eu ia sair com meu irmão para conhecer a cidade, mas devo estar errada. Por quê? Pois enxerguei ele tirando algo de sua bolsa, que para ser mais está embrulhado. Foi rápido, mas encheguei. Killua jogará antes em mim essa embrulho em mim — Jogando uma torta na cara em mim —, sem a maior importância. Eu segurei o pacote que caiu até a parte de meus mamilos e olhei para o pacote, depois para ele, que sentara na cadeira próxima de minha cama.</p><p> </p><p>___ Se vista. — Foram as únicas palavras que ele disse antes de ficar calado. </p><p> </p><p>___ Huh? Para quê? — Eu pergunto para ele, que fechou os olhos, e brincando com o ar sem maior importância. Que idiota.</p><p>___ Vamos sair. — Ele fala ao se levantar da cadeira e mostrar o folheto que tinha pegado antes, quando estavamos no aeroporto de Iorque Nova. </p><p> </p><p>___ Mas hoje é domingo! — Protesto. Não aguento mais lugar e lutar, e somente neste domingo que tive descanso.</p><p> </p><p>___ Você não disse que queria sair para ver a cidade? — Pergunta ele a mim, e somente eu respondi com um "sim". — Então se vista, te esperarei lá fora.</p><p> </p><p>  Não pude responder para eles pois já estava fora de minha voz falar. Apenas fiquei sentada na cama vendo o embrulho em meus braços, que já não estava mais liso e fino como antes. Ao piscar duas vezes antes de tirar o embrulho dos meus braços e ver o que tinha dentro, pensei no que estava processando. Fiquei até um pouco surpresa ao sair estás palavras saírem de sua boca. Ele disse: "nós vamos sair". E nem acreditar nisso por completo eu acredito, mas por um lado seria algo diferente que fazemos desde que viemos aqui, já não aguentava mais. </p><p> </p><p>___ Que forma mais estranha de falar. — Ri com meu próprio comentário estranho. Porém, engraçado de se pensar novamente.</p><p> </p><p>  Olhei para dentro do embrulho que já não estava mais lacrado,e vi um lindo vestido simples lindo. Fiquei de olhos abertos, porque nunca pensei que ele — Killua — fosse tão bom em escolher uma roupa para mim, e ainda do meu tamanho certo. Estou um pouco envergonhada por ter ganhado um presente dele sem ter ideia alguma, mas o agradeceria mais tarde com algo. Entretanto, é impossível para alguém que tomou conta do MEU DINHEIRO para me forçar ir junto com eles para o 200° andar. Killua é um completo nazifatista. Mas não vou ficar com raiva dele agora — por enquanto —, porque não vou querer estragar esse dia que vai parecer mais um pesadelo.</p><p> </p><p>___ Já está pronta? — Pergunta killua já no meu quarto e eu trancada no banheiro me trocando.</p><p> </p><p>___ Eu nem sequer me levantei da cama ainda! — Digo em protesto, pois teria que me arruma do mais rápido possível antes dele perder a paciência.</p><p> </p><p>  Espero que não seja tão ruim assim…</p><p> </p><p>                                      °°°°°</p><p> </p><p>___ …</p><p> </p><p>  Nós estavamos muito calados. Só conseguia ouvir as pessoas conversando uma com as outras, sendo muito mais interessante do que este clima frio entre nos dois. Mas entre todos que caminhavam nessa mesma rua, um casal de garotos jovens brincavam de um lado para o outro, sendo bem fofos. Sorri. Por este ser uma memória de infância que não tenho, mas queria poder ter. E o mais engraçado é que me sinto feliz e ainda por cima triste por não ter, mas o importante é que estás crianças de agora estão tendo.</p><p> </p><p>  Ao Killua perceber minha fragilidade e atenção dada aquelas duas crianças menores brincando,  ele também olhava elas, com bastante atenção. Este casal menor de crianças não se importava com nada — Um corria para lá e para cá sem importância alguma, só por descontrair mesmo. O menino uma vez desviara da mão pequena da garota, enquanto ela tentara mil vezes para poder tocar ele, talvez sendo chamada de pega-pega ou toca-toca. Brincadeiras que conhecia por ver as crianças brincando no porto da ilha da Baleia, e a maioria tinham quatro anos ou até muito, como treze anos. Não importava a idade, contando que tivesse vários jogadores no jogo, seria mais divertido do que três ou cinco brincarem sozinhos.</p><p> </p><p>___ Olha o algodão-doce! Olha o algodão-doce! — De longe ouvira a voz de um homem de meia idade, vendendo algudão-doce.</p><p> </p><p>___ … Algodão-doce. — Eu falo ao tirar atenção das crianças que desapareceram na multidão.</p><p> </p><p>   Estava com água na boca, pois amava comer algodão-doce. Além de ser um doce e que estava desesperada para comer algo que paraiva ser um doce — Um doce com açúcar e com cara de doce —, era o meu lema. O meu lema é um seguinte: “Seja um algodão-doce". Aí uma vez eu perguntara para tia mito escolheu este lema para mim, e ela disse: “O algodão-doce é feito só de açúcar mascavo. E o açúcar é a coisa mais doce neste mundo. Então seja o doce que você já foi antes!”. As pessoas podem entender para que você seja doce — carinhosa, atenciosa, alegre… — com os outros e com si mesma. Porém, não é isso. Eu ainda não sei o significado disso, pois não pode ser um doce num sentido literal ou figurado. É como algo inexplicável de se falar, mas por sentimentos você entende — Mas até agora não entendi nada! Já perguntei para ela mil vezes e ela disse que não é nada disso. A pessoa tem que sentir e pensar com cuidado o que é esse "doce". </p><p> </p><p>___ Quer algodão-doce? — Perguntara o mais velho para mim, que estava a chegar mais perto do carrinho que estava a passar perto de nós.</p><p> </p><p>___ Sim! — Me animei completamente por finalmente comer isso. Só o provei duas vezes antes.</p><p> </p><p>  Killua estava andando para comprar o algodão-doce que eu aceitei por ele compra-lo. Caminhei junto com ele para que pudemos juntos comprar, porque não quero ver ele comprando um que não goste pela cor. Acidentalmente não me importara antes com o vestido florido que estava usando, junto com meu cabelo solto. Era uma roupa um pouco desconfortável no início, mas já deu para se acustumar. — Eu nunca gostei muito de usar vestidos no início, por me sentir presa e desconfortável, como se tivesse levando mais peso comigo. Nem mesmo na época de tia mito eu tera tanto feminismo assim, é sempre ela que tinha isso. E já que eu era a mais nova e a única me menina pequena, pronto, realizei o sonho dela. Ela fez tanta coisa comigo que nem sei dizer quantas vezes aceitei a fazer isso: vestido do roupas que a vovó fazia para mim sem eu precisar, ter que aguentar tia mito tirar fotos de mim a dois anos atrás, e outras mais… Não era um pesadelo, mas já que não tinha nada a fazer, ficou a fazer isso. Eu só gostei de uma vez disso, quando tinha sete anos e sem querer gostei de uma roupa fofa demais. Entretanto não falei nada, por (1) não conseguir falar e que  (2) estava com muita vergonha, mas tinha mais (3) aflição por ela ficar triste com a minha opinião.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Não demorou muito para que chegarmos perto do homem que levava de um lugar ao outro o seu carinho onde fazia o algodão-doce e junto com um carrinho uma vareta com algodões-doces coloridos. Que fofo. Mesmo sendo só a cor que diferencia eles com o todo. O homem que estava falando alto de um lado para o outro nas ruas presentes, percebeu a nossa presença depois de atender os outros mais velhos que nós. Seus olhos estavam iluminados a nos ver, um perto de outro, não sabendo o que se passa na cabeça desta pessoa que desconheço o nome. Se ele pudesse ver, estava com uma interrogação bem no meio sem entender o brilho nos olhos. O seu carrinho de algodão-doce era bem colorido, e cada vez mais que o via, mais brilhante meus olhos ficavam. </p><p> </p><p>__ Boa noite para o jovem casal! Qual saber vão querer? — Disse o homem que imediatamente ficou ditando poemas ou algo do tipo na maior alegria.</p><p> </p><p>__ Hum… Senhor. O senhor est-- </p><p>__ Dois algodões-doces azuis, por favor. — Killua de pronuncia a me interromper.</p><p>__ Com prazer, meu jovem! — O homem mais velho dirá a nos antes de pegar os algodões-doces pedidos e cantarolando por aí. — Aqui está!</p><p>__ Obrigado. — Ele diz ao pagar o homem e dando os dois algodões-doces a nós. — Aqui, Susuka. </p><p> </p><p>__ Obrigada. — Agradeço por me dar um dos dois algodões-doces que ele compara a poucos segundos antes.</p><p> </p><p>  O homem no qual cantarolava de um lado para o outro sem importância alguma, mas com uma breve paixão, desapareceu de nossa vista. O que nos fizemos? Caminhamos na multidão, comendo o algodão-doce. Eu só fixava comendo de boca cheia, enquanto ele comia do seu próprio jeito. Cada um estava comendo o seu, porém, fiz com que aquele gelo quebrasse para podermos conversamos como pessoas normais fazem. Na verdade, o que crianças fazem.</p><p>___ Por que você não disse ao homem que nós não somos um casal? — Pergunto diretamente a ele, que tirou os olhão da multidão, para olhar para mim, enquanto andávamos. </p><p>___ Não me importo o que as pessoas acham, simplesmente achei desnecessário. — Ele diz por fim. — E o que tem se ele disse isso?</p><p> </p><p>___ N-nada! — Nervosamente digo para ele, abanando minha mão livre. Está a realmente corada por pensar em coisas não reais. — É que só achei estranho aquele senhor falar disto de nós dois.</p><p> </p><p>Killua me análisou cuidadosamente antes de ditar algo. Antes, estava corada como um tomate por pensar na opção de sermos "um casal", mas é bem improvável que isto acontecesse. Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer amanhã, então, o melhor é se previnir. Nem saber bem que sentimentos sinto aqui — dentro do meu coração — sei. Talvez eu tenha um sentimento diferente do que tenho com Gon ou com Leorio e Kurapika, mas com killua é alguma realmente difícil de se decifrar. </p><p> </p><p>A palavra "amar" é diferente de amar ao próximo, como amar um irmão ou amigos. Realmente, o que significa amar além de amar alguém por verdadeiro? Sempre disse que amo todos eles, pois fazem parte de minha família e de meus amigos que nunca tive tanto. Veja: estou passeando com killua sozinha e é desconfortável está perto dele, pois não é aquele intimidade de amigos que tínhamos antes. Algo mudou.</p><p> </p><p>___ Você não pode saber o dia de amanhã, Susuka. — Ele disse a mim ao fixar seus olhos na sua frente, tornando-se neutros. — “Tanto faz o que os outros pensam. Contando que você saiba a verdade, não precisa se importar com que os outros dizem”.</p><p> </p><p>___ É verdade. Uma vez minha avó disse a mesma coisa que você disse. — Ri baixinho, pois estava a contar de leve ao ver ela um pouco envergonhado com suas palavras, parecidas com um dramaturgo.</p><p> </p><p>___ Por que está rindo?! — Ele diz ao olhar para mim com o algodão-doce na minha face, escondendo o meu riso.</p><p> </p><p>___ Por nada! É que é fofo ver você corado. — Afirmo a apontar meu dedo menor a suas bochechas levemente coradas. </p><p> </p><p>  Quando ele estava a falar comigo ou gritar, nós ouvimos algo de longe. Eram gritos. Nos olhamos um para o outro, vendo uma grande multidão gritando e outros correndo, parecendo desesperados. Killua relutamente pegou minha mão e fez com nossos corpos ficassem juntos, entretanto, eu desviei por o meu algodão-doce bater com sua roupa e cabelo. O que ele fez foi simples, se colocou em minha frente e caminhou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele se surpreendeu quando finalmente relutou na multidão para ver o que era realmente, e assim ele arregalou os olhou e me fez correr para um pouco longe o que estavamos. Só depois pude ter uma ideia do que estava acontecendo, eram fogos de artifício sendo lançados na rua. — Os fogos de artifício muitas vezes devem ser ter cuidado. Não podem ser soltos em qualquer lugar, pois causa queimaduras ou algo pior, que sente dor. Por isso que são jogados em um lugar mais afastado das pessoas, pois nem sabem se podem dá certo o errado. Na tv se passa muita coisa sobre as restrições de usar fogos de artifício no ano novo ou em qualquer época do ano com data comemorativa. Eu só assistia de relance no que passava na tv, porque não tinha nada para fazer depois que arrumava a casa nos domingos. Então, assistia a tv pequena que tínhamos em casa. Muitas vezes nas datas comemorativas, na ilha da baleia, via os senhores ou os garotos mais velhos soltando os fogos de artifício no porto. Era um maior perigo, porém ninguém se machucava.</p><p> </p><p>  Eu quase que caía no chão por ter corrido de ser acertada com alguns fogos que desviavam de ir para o alto, mas estavam indo para baixo. O que quase acertava nós. Quando estávamos correndo como loucos, eu acabei tropeçando em algo que me fez cair em cima de killua, o que surpreendeu eu. Não só ele, mas eu também. Estava com vergonha e com medo de um fogo de artifício nos acertar.</p><p> </p><p>___ D-d-d-d-ddd-desculpa! — Gaguejo na hora em que me levanto de cima dele. Nem sequer tinha percebido que o meu algodão-doce e o dele tinha caído no chão, não prestava mais comé-los.</p><p>___ Se abaixa! — Ele pega minha cabeça e coloca em cima de seu ombro, na maior das facilidades. </p><p> </p><p>  Em algum momento, um fogo de artifício passará no momento em que me levantei, mas ele abaixou minha cabeça no seu ombro. Não era para eu star corada num momento desses, mas não sei controlar minhas emoções sozinha. É difícil lidar comigo mesma quando a relação é sentimentos. Não me importava mais estar tão corada, ele já deve ter se acostumado com o meu jeito de estar. Mas estávamos muito próximos um do outro. Eu sentia sua respiração em meu pescoço, e pedia para que ele não cheirava o meu perfume e odor de flores no meu cabelo solto que quase batia em cara.</p><p> </p><p>___ Susuka, pode se levantar? — Eu sussurrei que "sim" para ele, enquanto estávamos naquela posição vergonhosa a mim. </p><p> </p><p>Eu me levantei dele e fiquei sentada na calçada de uma loja, onde via killua se levantando também. A minha atenção foi tirada ao ver os lindos fogos de artifícios sendo lançados no céu, erma belíssimos. Uns eram coloridos que e formavam imagens bonitas. Está a a esquecer do sufoco que estavamos passado a pouco tempo atrás, que nem será dez minutos — na aparecia ter sido mais do que isso —, mas sera muito agitado.</p><p> </p><p>___ Gostou dos fogos de artifícios? — Ele pergunta de relance a mim, que estava a ter atenção toda aos fogos.</p><p> </p><p>___ Sim.</p><p> </p><p>“Não sei como, mas parece que este foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida além de ter encontrado a ilha da baleia.</p><p>   Já eram meia-noite, e os fogos de artifícios mais este momento com Killua, fez meu sentimentos mudarem por ele.</p><p>  Será que amo killua?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Sabendo × Coisas × Amais part. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uma vez eu perguntei para tia mito o que era amar e em sua resposta achei estranho. Na verdade, até hoje acho estranho isto. Como é que eu posso amar Gon de uma maneira e Killua de outro?</p><p>Que sentimento é este sobre Killua?</p><p>Wing: Vocês estão presentando atenção?</p><p>  Acenamos que "sim" para o mestre de Zushi, Wing. Ele nos olhava, com cuidado, observando cada movimento simples que fazíamos com os pés ou com as mãos. Me sentia desconfortável com a presença dele no início, porque anteriormente ele não estava sorrindo como sempre fazia ao nos olhar.</p><p>  A poucas horas atrás, estavamos a andar passos não rápidos para a casa de Wing. Em todo o caminho podia ver killua focado em uma só coisa: saber o que é essa técnica. Ele somente olhava uma vez o outro o lugar onde estava, acompanhada com Gon e Zushi conversando. Me deu um arrepio na espinha ao sentir seu olhar frio em mim, sabia disso porque pelo canto de seus olhão ele via os meus facilidade. Estava sendo vigiada o caminho todo, por ele.</p><p>  Porém, o que poderia fazer para mudar as atitudes injustas dele em mim? Acho que não. Ele nunca me ouveria. Afinal, ele já me ouviu alguma vez? Não. Ele só fica com raiva e resmunga para mim. Eu não fiz nada de errado, somente fiz amizades com outros garotos — já que não tenho nem uma amiga menina —, não tenho problema com isso.</p><p>Wing: Nen significa queimar a alma. Ou seja, ele serve para testar sua força de vontade. E os quatro princípios básicos fazem parte de uma rotina de treinamento que serve para fortalecer a sua vontade.</p><p>Gon: Fortalecer a vontade?</p><p>Killua: Treinamento?</p><p>Wing: Isso mesmo.</p><p>  Agora pude entender direito isto um pouco. Entretanto, me sinto perdida depois de tanta informação a mim. Por quê eu teria que treinar para fortalecer minha vontade? Afinal, qual vontade? Realmente não sei. Podendo ser qualquer vontade que o ser humano quer ser feita. Mas isto não tem nada a ver com a minha vontade. Aliás, vontade de viver um pouco precisa de um treinamento?</p><p>Wing: "Ten" significa concentrar a sua alma em um único ponto, para destacar o seu ego e seus objetivos. "Zetsu" significa se expressar com o uso de palavras. O "ren" significa dispor essa vontade. E o "hatsu" significa agir de acordo com sua vontade.</p><p>____ Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu. Esses são os quatro princípios básicos. Mas... está incompleto.</p><p>  As últimas palavras eu disse a sussurrar, porém, deu para as pessoas ouvirem. Como de costume, coloquei em prática meus costume de dúvidas, mexendo as mãos sem precisão alguma. Era normal isto acontecer, porque mesmo que perguntasse algo, o mesmo não teria resposta. E foi isso que aconteceu, Wing não me respondeu, pois foi para outro assunto, retratando entre a luta de killua e Zushi. Mas o que me chamou atenção, foi um ato surpresa de sua boca que ia falar alguma coisa quando falei aquilo por último.</p><p>Wing: Killua, o Zushi dispôs sua "vontade de não perder", durante sua partida contra você.</p><p>  Agora que me lembro bem do que aconteceu nesta luta. A sua força de vontade de não querer perder l, fez com isso acontecesse — Bem, só fez a luta durar muito mais do que o esperado para killua —, afinal, usava umas destas quatro técnicas. Mas mesmo que ele tenha explicado tudo isso, não entendi porque aquilo aconteceu na luta. Na luta, killua recoou fugir dele. Por quê?</p><p>  Olhei para o mais velho, que via killua pensar na cena que passará antes entre ele e Zushi. As sobrancelhas dele estavam arqueadas, dizendo estar contrariado com algo. Os seus olhos diziam tudo, ele com certeza queria saber mais sobre estás informações. Gon também percebeu o modo de killua estar, achando estranho. Afinal, eram amigos. Porém, nossas atenções foram tiradas por causa do mestre Wing começar a falar algo a mais, para nós:</p><p>Wing: Então, permita-me demonstrar... — Ele fez uma leve pausa, e continuou a falar — Killua... Eu vou te matar agora. Você está pronto?</p><p>O modo que ele estava agindo era estranho e um pouco assustador. Fiquei um pouco amparada no que irá acontecer daqui em diante. O que eu fiz foi dar leves passos a mais longe dos dois, porém, parada pela mão de killua segurando a minha. Olhei nos seus com calma, e os deles olha do por um lado, não tirando nek a atenção de mim e nem do mestre de Zushi.</p><p>Killua: Não fuja, baka.</p><p>____ Sim...</p><p>  O modo em que ele ficou, falou... Me deu medo. Mas com a ajuda de killua eu pude me recompor, e logo ele soltou minha mão, me deixando com vergonha. — Desde aquele dia em que saímos da torre juntos, num domingo, me senti deste jeito. E é tudo por causa dele! Ele me fez ficar ainda amais avergonhada, e com este sentimento que me dar uma flor na pele. E de acordo com os sinais indicam, estou apaixonada por ele. Mas nunca vou dizer para ele isto, porque pode ser um alarme falso. Não é mesmo? E nem sequer planejar tive tempo, para como agir ao lado dele.</p><p>Killua: Sim, claro. Isso não vai acontecer.</p><p>Wing: Então vou por partes. — O mais velho diz a todos nós, levantando o dedo indicador. Iniciando, um argumento. — Primeiro vem o "ten". — Ele diz ao fazer um "X" com os braços, e agachando um pouco, com as pernas um pouco abertas. — Eu concentro minha alma em um único ponto. Zetsu. Você pode se expressar mentalmente, ou oralmente.</p><p>  O lugar ficou um silêncio fechado. Ninguém murmurava nada. Ninguém falava. Somente ouviamos a respiração do mestre Wing. Foi por breves segundos, que por sorte do destino, meu corpo teve uma reação inconsciente,e fazendo andar para trás. Porém, parada com a aura a vim.</p><p>___E-espera...! — Quando estava a fazer pela primeira vez, tocar o ombro de killua, foi parada pela voz ameaçadora.</p><p>Wing: Eu vou te matar.</p><p>  Uma sensação horrível passou pelas minhas espinhas. Fiquei paralisada. Meu corpo mais se movia. Não falava nada. Apenas sentia aquela sensação de terror. Por momento, algo veio a minha cabeça, o que me fez ter uma leve lembrança de alguém gritando. Provavelmente eu. A pessoa gritava de dor, e sentia a dor daquele pessoa em mim. Tinha cheiro de sangue, e pavor. Eram memórias do passado... Estava a lembrar de coisas terríveis. Fechei os olhos e tampei os ouvidos para as vozes pararem:</p><p>___ Não!</p><p>  Mas não era sou eu que estava sentindo dor naquele momento... Tinha outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que não conseguia enchergar, mas podia sentir e ouvir sua voz gritando: "Socorro".</p><p>  × Inconsciente on ×</p><p> </p><p>Abrir os olhos novamente, e via o mesmo branco que via nos sonhos. Eu tinha voltado a ter este tipo de coisa depois de tanto tempo. Olhei para o local, que mais uma vez não obtive resposta.</p><p>Ao olhar melhor para o local, percebi que estava agachada, com os ouvidos tampados por minhas mãos. Me surpreendi, ao ver uma mão feminina aparecer aos meus olhos. Olhei para cima, tirando as mãos de meus ouvidos, e vi a mesma pessoa de cabelos azuis e olhos vermelhos que já tinha visto antes. Mas qual era seu nome?</p><p>____ Huh?</p><p>???: Você deveria parar de voltar aqui, Himeka. Nem sempre este lugar vai te socorrer do perigo a fora, você precisa enfrentar. </p><p>___ Quem é você?</p><p>???: Levante-se. — Ela não respondeu minha pergunta ainda, mas mesmo assim não respondendo, me levanto do chão onde estava.</p><p>Olhei para ela mais uma vez, que estendia a mão para mim, dando apoio. Ao meu levantar em poucos segundos, pude olhar claramente como ela estava. Não mudou nada. Estava a mesma pessoa que apareceu em meus sonhos pela primeira vez. — Na real, só apareceu uma vez.</p><p>___ Por que eu voltei para cá?</p><p>Pergunto ao olhar para os lugares brancos, que me lembravam meu passado, que aos poucos, ganhavam cor. — Me lembrando de uma tela de um quadro em branco, que as poucos ganhavam vida pelo artista.</p><p>???: Você própria fez isso. O grande medo que você sentiu naquele momento, fez com que isso acontece-se.</p><p>___ Mas porque estou aqui?</p><p>???: Um lugar seguro. Aqui você não sente nada... Nem medo, nem esperanças, e nem amor...</p><p> </p><p>  A garota mais velha andou poucos passos a frente, brincando com o ar. Fiquei sem entender, ainda parada no mesmo canto que estava. Minha atenção foi tirada foi a sentir uma dor vinda de minha mão. Olhei com pavor ao ver uma marca estranha nela, que estava na minha pele. Me assustei, pois era a marca de uma coisa estranha, parecendo um rabisco preto. Quando levantei a cabeça, via a garota mais próxima de mim, me olhando nos olhos:</p><p> </p><p>___ Qual o seu nome? — Foi a única coisa que pude perguntar para ela. Que não transmitia nenhuma emoção.</p><p> </p><p>___ Enfrente os problemas, Himika.</p><p> </p><p>  Por quê você não me diz quem é?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Sabendo × coisas × amais part. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eu não importo se ela vai sofrer ou não. Só me importo com o poder que é meu por direito, que está dentro dela".</p><p>- Desconhecido -</p><p>Gon: Susuka?</p><p>  Ao abrir os olhos levemente depois daquele estranho acontecimento dentro de mim, volto a terra. Mas mesmo que eu tenha ficado por pouco segundos lá, pareciam ser minutos. Mas... O que aconteceu comigo?</p><p>  Olhei para mim, vendo minhas mãos vermelhas, de tanto machuca-las por me segurar. Isto nunca tinha acontecido, mas por que aconteceu agora? Não tem sentido. Entretanto, se eu pensar bem, tem sentido. Eu mesma fui para sentir de minha mente, e lá fiquei até o momento de acordar. E quando abro os olhos novamente, me vejo deitada no sofá da casa do mestre de Zushi.</p><p>"Provavelmente desmaiei por causa daquela aura..." Digo a mim mesma, ao me sentar rapidamente no sofá grande, onde os meninos me olhavam. Levemente senti uma dor em minha cabeça. Quando toquei no lado de minha cabeça que doía, via no meu pulso a mesma marca que vi no momento em que a misteriosa garota dissera antes.</p><p>___ Eu desmaiei?</p><p>Gon: Sim. Está bem?</p><p>___ Estou... Eu acho.</p><p>  Estava incerta. Com tantas coisas que aconteceram no mesmo tempo e no mesmo lugar, não sei ao certo o que estar acontecendo. Está seria a segunda vez que isso acontecesse comigo, de eu poder vê-la novamente em minha mente, e a primeira vez de ver este tipo de marca em meu pulso. Estranho, porém, conhecido. Já avia tempo que conhecia esse tipos e marca em meu braço, entretanto, não me lembro de onde ou que lugar certo vi isso na minha vida cotidiana. Provavelmente, devo ter visto algo do tipo nos livros ou em sonhos lúcidos. — Em sonhos lúcidos, eu podia ver algo além do real. A premissa de um sonho lúcido é simples e, ao mesmo tempo, misteriosa: um sonho lúcido é aquele em que você sabe em que está sonhando. A maioria de nós acorda ou tem o sonho imediatamente interrompido quando descobre, no meio dele, que está sonhando. O susto parece trazer nossa consciência de volta do mundo onírico. Mas o que talvez você não saiba é que tem gente que consegue ter sonhos lúcidos com bastante frequência e inclusive permanecer neles, mas alerta. E isso significa ser capaz de fazer tudo o que você faz acordado, mas em sonho.</p><p> </p><p>Ao me sentir mais bem e consciente da situação, ou  o que o mestre Wing tinha a falar. De tudo isso que ele explicou para mim, somente uma coisa em geral entendi: minha alma não estava amadurecida. Podíamos dizer então que ainda era uma pré-adolescente, que não entendia nada de "nem".</p><p>Wing: Ao que aconteceu com Susuka, é uma forma de explicar o que ocorre se usarmos o "ren". A força de vontade que quis matar você, Killua. Fez com que se expandisse em minha aura, e afetasse aqueles que estavam em minha frente. Este exemplo é ela.</p><p>Wing: Esse foi o ren. Se eu dispuser a minha vontade o bastante, então poderei agir, hatsu. Se a sua vontade for forte o bastante, você será capaz de fazer o seu adversário recuar sem precisar mover um músculo. Ou até mesmo desmair por conta da força de vontade dada. O conceito de blefe devira disto. O ren endurece aquilo que é maleável, e você perde a habilidade de corrigir uma ideia que está errada. Portanto, vocês devem evitar o uso do ren até que suas almas estejam amadurecidas. No momento, vocês e o Zushi devem treinar suas almas.</p><p>  Talvez metade deste acontecimento tenha sido por minha causa. Entretanto, tenho dúvidas em que eu mesmo ouvi e do uso da explicação de  Wing a mim. Realmente, acho que recuei da aura do mestre Wing, mas talvez possa estar incorreto.</p><p>Olho para o lado atrás  de mim, vendo o mais velho entre mim e Gon estar com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Provavelmente esteja mal humorado. Ele estava a ponto de soltar seus braços cruzados e sair para a saída daqui. Somente ficava olhando o jeito em que ele agia, enquanto prestava atenção nas últimas palavras do Wing a nos.</p><p>Wing: Se vocês quiserem aprender sobre o "Nen", devem se concentrar no domínio do "ten". Se vocês dominarem o "ten", não iram mais sentir a pressão da vontade de um oponente.</p><p>  Sem mais palavras já tinha me perdido de onde estava. Killua em sua maior ignorância tinha saído da casa de onde estávamos — muito normal para a cara dele —, indo sem se importar por eu e Gon ainda estarmos aqui. Não sei como, mas nestes dias não tenho nem ligado mais pelo comportamento mal humorado dele. Desd aquele dia que saímos juntos para conhecer a cidade a noite, entendi o motivo dele ser assim tão ignorante e estressado. E desde aquele dia tinha me ligado que gosto dele — não como amigo ou irmão, mas como amor de uma garota apaixonada —. Sim. A pessoa mais ignorante e mal humorado que eu conheço nessa vida. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, claro que não falaria para ele sobre isso, e nem é momento para estar me apaixonando — E nunca na minha vida ia conseguir me confessar para ele. Até prefiro esconder isso dele, por que tenho medo do que pode acontecer depois.</p><p>Entendi... Isso realmente deve ser amor.</p><p>Gon: Muito obrigado!</p><p>Ao voltar para o mundo novamente, sou puxada por Gon para fora desta casa. Indo sem falar mais nada a ele desde o momento em que teve noção do acontecimento. Eu não fazia nenhum esforço para andar ou largar a mão de dele, segurando meu pulso. Porque sabia que subitamente não foi a força de vontade que fez isso. Fui eu.</p><p>Gon: Espere, Killua!</p><p>  Os passos estavam calmos e o silêncio se alastrou sobre nós. O que não era uma coisa normal de se acontecer, já que os dois são de falar muito. Mas com a aparição desta face em Killua, tudo estava errado. Realmente, estava errado. Não só pelo o pequeno ensinamento de Wing a nós, mas por eu ter ido vê-la novamente, a tal "misteriosa" do meu consciente.</p><p>Gon: Ele estava mentindo?</p><p>Killua: Sim, a explicação fez todo o sentido, e o Wing é claramente poderoso. Mas sua história tinha falhas.</p><p>___ O quê?</p><p>  Finalmente ao pronunciar isto, tive razão que ele estava certo, e que não era atoa o que eu mesma sentir naquele momento. Antes eu nem mesma tinha vontade de me soltar de Gon, o que me fez pensar em algumas coisas. Eu parecia uma folha sendo puxada levemente puxada pelo o vento. Idiotice minha...</p><p>Killua: A dureza do Zushi. Ele sempre se levantava depois de eu derrubá-lo. Eu estava ficando irritado, então eu usei toda minha força no último ataque.</p><p>___ Por quê? Por quê fez aquilo?</p><p>   Antes ele tinha prometido que não o machucaria muito, que iria acabar com aquilo rapidamente. Por quê? O que ele fez tão de mal?, Pensei. Eu não sei o que está acendo comigo por me preocupar tanto com Zushi — talvez por ainda ser uma criança menor que eu, provavelmente — em meio ao todo. Já devia ter me ligado que nunca deveria ter feito este tipo de pergunta, porque não terá resposta vinda de sua boca sobre isso. Ele queria esquecer, e eu faço sem querer lembrá-lo, olhando para mim de trás de suas costas.</p><p>Killua: Não foi a força de vontade que o manteve de pé. Ele está escondendo algum outro segredo.</p><p>O que então?</p><p>O que então?        <br/>Pov ???</p><p>A neve estava tão linda aqui, mas também estava a dar muito frio. Nunca pensei que uma coisa tão bela quanto isto, fosse tão... frio. "Até mesmo as coisas mais belas são as mais horríveis" Dizia eu para mim mesma, aos brandos do sussurro.</p><p> </p><p>  Eu não estava a ligar elas as pessoas ao meu redor, na verdade, estar sozinho aqui. Só esta eu e meu guarda-chuva transparente, que era bonito, mesmo simples.  Cantarolando de uma lado para o outro nesta avenida, vizinha a floresta e a um lago congelado, me sentia um pouco calma. Afinal, já fazia tempo que não me envia tão bem.</p><p>  Tudo estava de acordo como planejado, agora, não posso fazer nada além de cuidar de mim mesma. Com tudo pronto, pude ter um tempo para isto. Já fazia um longo tempo desde a última vez que vim para cá, que dizer, a dez anos.</p><p>  "Eu me lembro da vez em que aqui junto com minha sobrinha para cá. Foi até engraçado por ter visto ela escorregar e chorar de dor. Aquele dia... Foi o último dia que a vi feliz".</p><p>___ Alô?</p><p>???: Miho.</p><p>___ Olá, Netero. Por quê está me ligando neste momento?</p><p>  De longe eu podia conhecer a voz dele, não era a toa. Afinal, podemos dizer que somos velhos amigos. E para dizer a realidade, nossa amizade já acabou faz décadas. Provavelmente na época em que minha subrinha desaparecer. A sua voz por um lado não mudou em nada, sendo aquela mesma voz aguda e seca que este maluco contém.</p><p>  A neve estava caindo mais pesada nestas horas, e tinha que apressar os passos para não se pega pela neve. No caminho solitário de neve me fez ter um pouco de calma para chegar em casa, porque não tinha medo de algo acontecer comigo.</p><p>___ O que foi, Netero? Já se faz seis anos desde a última vez que você ligou para mim. Então?</p><p>Netero: Ohhh! Estive muito ocupado neste meio tempo. — Ele ria do outro lado da linha, sem se importar com o clima que tinha no momento. Não gosto desta graça.</p><p>___ Então?</p><p>Netero: É sobre ela.</p><p>  Eu tinha parado na caminhada em que estava vendo. Ele citar ela se dizia somente uma coisa: Himeka.</p><p>Como ele soube que ela estava viva?</p><p>___ Como soube dela?</p><p>Netero: Ohh... Ela fez o teste hunter, e passou. Me faz lembrar muito de Annie.</p><p>___ Claro, ela puxou a mãe.</p><p>  Annie era uma pessoa generosa e gentil no passado. A considerava como minha irmã mais velha. Até hoje me lembro das vezes em que nos encontrávamos na primavera. Sempre vestindo aquele mesmo vestido florido, e com aquele penteado adorável. Combinação incerta com o bebê em seu colo naquele dia. É. Não foi uma combinação muito linda naquele dia em que a encontrei para ver minha subrinha. Ela vestia uma roupa lindo de flores, enquanto a pequena de nove meses vestia uma roupa branca veludo. Nada combinando. Fofas ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Netero: Você lembra da promessa que fez?</p><p>Aquela promessa maldita...</p><p>___ Sim.</p><p>Netero: Então a cumpra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Podendo X te X tocar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Em uma vez a cada dois anos, Anna e Miho sempre se encontravam numa cafeteria na cidade grande. Elas conversavam até a noite, porém, em um desses anos Anna trouxe uma surpresa para ela. Sim, Himeka-chan.</p><p>"Ela não é fofa, Miho?"</p><p>"Sim, igual a você" Diz Miho ao tocar na pequena bebê de colo a completar um ano.</p><p>Miho desde aquele dia tinha prometido algo que no futuro ia acontecer, o que mudaria o mundo de Himeka. Os seus pais sabiam, e ela também sabia no fundo.</p><p>A sua promessa de protegê-la do mal. Sim, dele.</p><p>Pov Susuka</p><p>Ontem a noite, no meu quarto, tinha sonhado com algo novamente. Então desde aquele dia que não consigo dormir direito, pois estava ter pesadelos diariamente. Foi assustador aquele sonho, porque acabei lembrando da morte. É, da morte. Me lembrei da vez em que mataram ela em minha frente. Da vez em que na infância via uma mulher sendo esfaqueada e torturada. É... foi bem na frente aquela cena de tortura. Lá eu podia sentir o cheiro e o odor do sangue metálico dela chegar no rosto, deixando todo com sangue, até pensando que eu mesma tinha me machucado. Mas não, quem tinha se machucado foi ela.</p><p>Ela gritava meu nome diariamente. Não como um grito, mas talvez como um sussurro. "Fuja... Fuja...", era o que ela dizia. Mas não, eu não fugia. Só ficava ali, vendi ela sendo morta em minha frente. Mesmo não sabendo direito como ela era, me lembrava aquela mulher que chamava de mãe. Tudo era possível. E se ela fosse realmente a minha mãe, devia ter feito algo em vez de ficar parada só a vendo morrer. Ela não merecia isso, e muito menos merecia ver aquilo. Para quê aquele cara matou a minha mãe? Por quê? Ela era uma pessoa gentil que não fez mal nenhum a ele. Ela não merecia.</p><p>Tudo por culpa daquilo. Por culpa do meu breve encontro com meu inconsciente que isto aconteceu. Agora, não terei paz até o fim de meu dias com estes pesadelos.</p><p>Gon: Susuka?</p><p>Meu irmão me colocou no mundo tela de volta. Estava a me lembrar demais daquele sonho, que era mais um pesadelo. Claro que depois que tudo que passei me sentiria péssima, e ainda com insônia. Pelo fato de não durmir direito, me sinto com um sono, e pelo mesmo fato estou a ganhar olheiras desde ontem. Péssimo. Realmente péssimo. Quem iria gostar de ver uma garota assim? Nem mesmo meu próprio irmão.</p><p>Estava no quarto do 150° andar, e ainda assim, não fiz a luta agora por não querer perder e abaixar de nível. Claro que em alguma hora eu iria lutar, e seria mais tarde. Antes eu tinha dito a Gon e Killua que não acordei bem, e que precisava dormir mais um pouco por não conseguir dormir na noite passada. Só que, nem consegui dormir de novo, pelo fato de ter aquela mesma cena do pesadelo que tive. "Já é a segunda vez de hoje que tenho este mesmo pesadelo... Já não aguento mais ver aquele mulher sendo torturada e morta na minha frente", pensei.</p><p>Gon: Eiii! Está me ouvindo?</p><p>Olhei para Gon, que estava sentada no lado da cama. Ainda com a roupa de dormir, e com os cabelos soltos, me levantei da cama e me sentei nela. Com o fracasso de hoje, nem mesmo conseguiria me levantar mais. Mas eu não podia um simples pesadelo assustador me fazer desistir. Afinal, se não fizesse as lutas dos andares, com certeza não passaria de andar, e possivelmente não teria o dinheiro para sair deste lugar. Então, não podia chorar por causa de sonhos tolos. - Aquele pesadelo, me fez uma ideia que aquele mesma mulher morta, seja possivelmente minha mãe. E realmente era doloroso de se ver. Por conta disso, meus olhos estavam inchados e doloridos por conta das lágrimas. Mas por que tinha chorado neste momento, se nem mesmo me lembro do rosto dela? Provavelmente deve ser pelos sentimentos que senti, que pareciam ser muito reias.</p><p>___ O que houve, Gon? - Inchugo algumas lágrimas que acabaram de descer pelo sol que bateu em meus olhos.</p><p>Gon: Por que estava chorando?</p><p>"Oh... Porque eu tive um pesadelo que era muito real. Onde minha possível 'mãe' foi torturada e morta na minha frente. E que simplesmente fiquei chocada e vendo ela sendo morte na minha frente... Nada demais, não é mesmo?", Pensei. Claro que não iria dizer isso para ele, e claro que não diria o mesmo para Killua. Não devia preocupar eles com estas besteiras, e muito menos afetar o nosso desenvolvimento aqui na Torre do Paraíso.</p><p>___ Pesadelos... - Mais uma lágrima estava querendo descer de meus olhos. Não iria deixar.</p><p>Gon: Então você chorou por conta do pesadelo? - Ele estava preocupado demais...</p><p>___ Sim.</p><p>O que iria mais a ele?</p><p>Gon: O que houve neste pesadelo que a te fez chorar?</p><p>Eu não sei porque, mas eu me sinto tão sozinha. Isso me faz chorar.</p><p>___ Acabei me lembrando de minha amiga Aico. Ela estava morrendo e eu não fazia nada para ajuda-lá. - Omento.</p><p>Era claro que não uma mentira completa. Não só por querer esconder este sonho, mas também pelo fato dele não querer saber destas coisas também.</p><p>Aico foi minha amiga desde a minha chegada na ilha da baleia. Desde então, nos encontrávamos algumas vezes no mercado da cidade, e conversávamos com coisas do dia-a-dia. Ela foi uma segunda amiga que tive, pois a primeira tinha morrido no mesmo ano em que Aico desapareceu. Era óbvio que ela tinha morrido também, mas não tinha provas. Até mesmo investiguei por conta própria sobre este desaparecimento. Pois queria acreditar que ela estava viva, e olha que não era mentira. Ela não tinha morrido, e sim foi levada por alguém. Não sei quem, mas estava viva.</p><p>Gon: Só foi um pesadelo, então não se preocupa!</p><p>Diante de mim, sempre estou acompanhando com alguém que me anima. E neste exato momento, me sinto feliz que Gon me anime.</p><p>___ ... Onde está Killua?</p><p>Gon: Hummm... Ele foi comprar lanche para nós, e aproveitei para vim aqui.</p><p>___ Ele está de bom humor?</p><p>Gon: Mais ou menos, irmã.</p><p>Sinto que nada vai ter um bom final hoje.</p><p>Logo de manhã quando a porta de meu quarto foi aberta, tive a vista de Killua e Gon. Eu estava deitada na cama ainda, com os lençóis me cobrindo. Claro que não estava um frio, mas era bom, pelo menos o conforto me distraia um pouco. Meus olhos sempre estiveram abertos no momento da entrada de Killua e Gon,as eu não pude olhar. Não conseguia. Naquele momento, tentava pensar em alguma coisa além daquele pesadelo. - Claro que Killua fez um show ao me ver ainda deitada. Estava meio que atrasada, e os encontraria em outro lugar. Mas como fiquei no quarto, eles vieram até aqui para saberem o motivo de minha demora. Sabe, desde manhã que não consigo me lembrar bem das palavras dele.</p><p> </p><p>___ Gon e--</p><p>Eu fui interrompida pela a porta do quarto se abrir. Aos poucos encontrei com os olhos de Killua, que de relance olharam para os meus. Se eu não estivesse deste estado, juro que ficaria um pouco envergonhada pelo meu pijama. Só que assim que estou, nem mesmo ligo se falarem mal de mim.</p><p>Na mão de Killua via uma sacola cheia de lanches. Tinha vários tipos de lanches, e alguns deles das marcas que eu conhecia. Possivelmente deviam pertencer a máquina de lanches, de algum lugar da torre do paraíso. "Até mesmo para comprar alguns lanches, ele nem sequer saí da torre", pensei.</p><p>Killua: Por que ainda esta na cama?</p><p>Ele já estava perto o bastante de nós. Por surpresa minha, ele tinha acordado de bom humor depois do que ocorreu ontem - na casa do mestre Wing -, e esperava que isto continuasse. Bem, eu não iria ficar o tempo todo nesta cama sem fazer nada. O melhor deveria se levantar e lutar para subir de andar.</p><p>___ Por nada de importante, Killua. Só não consegui dormir.</p><p>Não sei porque, mas me senti envergonhada por estar neste estado agora. Eu não olhava em seus olhos e muito menos para ele. Estava de cabeça baixa, e só via minhas mãos juntas uma da outra. Meus cabelos longos impedia de ver algo além.dos meus olhos podem ver, isto que dizer minhas mãos.</p><p>Huh?!</p><p>Killua: Tome.</p><p>Senti a sacola que ele trouxera antes chocar em minha cabeça. Não doeu, estava leve. Logo depois a sacola foi parar em minhas mãos sem mais e nem menos. Olhei para ele, que logo se vira para em direção a porta, a ponto de sair.</p><p>Killua: Vamos, Gon!</p><p>Gon: Hum? Sim!</p><p>Gon não tinha movido um músculo naquele tempo. Somente agora que ele pode fazer isso, seguindo Killua para a saída do quarto. Logo depois disso, não vi rastros deles dois neste cômodo, me deixando completamente sozinha novamente.</p><p>A sacola que antes estava nas mãos de Killua, estavam nas minhas. Na vista, podia ver salgadinhos e barras de chocolate, o que amava tanto. Não eram as melhores coisas do que a comida de tia mito, mas são bons agora. Me deixariam cheia, e talvez com cáris, mas duvido que isto aconteça agora se já comi um monte de doces. Peguei a sacola e a coloquei no criado-mudo próximo a mim. Me levantei da cama e senti uma leve brisa de frio em meu corpo a mostra, fazendo arrepios na espinha. Respirei fundo por algumas vezes e pensei no que iria fazer hoje, que por sinal vai acontecer em breve.</p><p>___ Preciso esquecer por um tempo este pesadelo...</p><p>  Nós tinhamos passado pelo 200° andar, muito rápido        <br/>  Nós tinhamos passado pelo 200° andar, muito rápido. Mas mesmo assim, estava atormentada. Uma vez ou outra me lembrava do pesadelo, e isto não era bom. Nada bom. Precisava esquecer um pouco, mas talvez parecesse impossível em meus olhos. Parecia que nem estava sendo eu, e sim ela. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Me deixar abalar por estes sentimentos possivelmente passados, era tosco. Agora me pergunto, onde estava a minha eu exatamente? Aquele que é forte e não se deixa abalar pelos sentimentos mútuos. Talvez o meu passado seja o errado nisso.</p><p> </p><p>Algo que percebi na minha saída do quarto, foi o estranho comportamento deles. Killua muitas vezes olhava para mim, mas não dizia nada. Gon ficava perguntando: "está tudo bem?" ou "você não precisa lutar hoje". Isto estava me irritando. Muito. Eles só pioravam o meu estado emocional, e não queria isso. Só queria poder esquecer um pouco, e então querer dizer "tudo é mentira". — Uma vez que tive um sonho como esse, mas de uma vez terei novamente. Cada memória ruim se considerava um pesadelo, que mexia com meus sentimentos. E cada sonho bom e feliz, é um sonho. E quando tenho um pesadelo, acredito que não é uma memória, somente uma mistura de pensamentos e sentimentos pensados no dia-a-dia.</p><p>Killua: Quer comer algo?</p><p>Oh! É verdade, já faz tempo um bom tempo que não me alimento.</p><p>  Os lanches que ele tivera me dado, não encheram minha barriga. Aqueles lanchinhos só tinham me alimentado por algumas horas, e estas horas tinham finalmente passados — graças a Deus —, então preciso comer. Entretanto, minha barriga não estava totalmente com fome depois de tanta lutar para subir de andar. Seria mais meu psicológico querendo comer ainda mais.</p><p>___ Não, estou bem. Só preciso mesmo que vamos logo para o 200° andar. — sorrio fraco — Então só precisaremos ir a recepção daqui, e em fim entrar nos dormitórios.</p><p>Killua: Você realmente só pensa em dormir? — Óbvio que era.</p><p>___ Hehehe... — coço a nuca de meu nariz — Como eu não durmi hoje, preciso dormir um pouco mais para repor minhas energias.</p><p>Killua: Idiota... — Ele... Sorriu? Suas mãos tinham tocado o meus cabelos castanhos com facilidade. Ele não passava a mãos entre meus cabelos, os acarenciandos. Mas ao contrário disso, ele sorria para mim enquanto o olhava sem jeito. Aquele idiota...</p><p>  Entretanto, durou pouco. Para mim, eram longos minutos, mas para ele só passou de poucos segundos. Gon estava nos olhando estranho, e estava cada vez envergonhada com aquele toque. Porém, ao contrário de mim, ele estava super calmo e tranquilo, nem parecendo o próprio garoto estourado e frio que eu conheço. É, bipolar. Não tenho dúvidas disso.</p><p>Sinceramente, como ele pode agir tão calmamente numa situação dessa? Talvez eu seja a única apaixonada aqui, porque é o que parece! Que raiva!!! Como fui me apaixonar logo por esse cara, que nem sequer está apaixonado da mesma forma que eu? Horrível...</p><p>Gon: O 200° andar é tão xique!</p><p>  Era mesmo. Nós tinhamos chegado finalmente do 200° andar, e é incrível aqui em cima. Parecia até que estava numa casa bem xique, daquelas de filmes. Os corredores eram enormes, e  bem lindo com carpete vermelho marcante, e paredes com um tonto alaranjado puxado ao vermelho.</p><p>Killua: Onde fica a recepção? — mais perdido do que eu.</p><p>___ Por aqui? — aponto para uma placa pequena que apontava para o lado da recepção.</p><p>  A cada passo que dava, me sentia mal. Não queria estar aqui, nunca foi minha idéia. Só estava acompanhando estes dois, nada demais. Meu objetivo nunca foi vim aqui, sempre foi saber onde estava Ging, o meu pai. Ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar, e mesmo assim não poderia estar conectado a onde estou agora. A torre do paraíso... O que se tem bom? Riqueza? Luxúria? Reconhecimento? Nada que eu preciso no momento. Sou feliz do jeito que sou. Não sou igual a maioria das pessoas que querem vitórias e serem ricos ao mesmo tempo, por meio de lutas. As vitórias eram importantes por aqui, já que você subia de nível a cada vez que o indivíduo vence. Mas... O que aconteceria depois que você chegou no topo? Estaria feliz por ser o maior e rico da torre do paraíso? Que eu saiba, pessoas sem sentimentos de alegria e felicidades fazem parte de serem uma pessoa feliz pelo menos. Porém, a riqueza e vitória não tem nada ver com que chamamos de felicidade. Só deixa a pessoa mais infeliz e inferior do que já é.</p><p>Gon: Finalmente conseguimos...</p><p>Killua: Sim.</p><p>  O que... é isso?</p><p>  Meu coração congelou ao sentir este sentimento novamente. Tristeza. Dor. Raiva. E sensação de matar. Estavam todos juntos. — O corredor em que estávamos parado daria nossa entrada pela recepção, mas páramos. Não por causa de algo comum, mas sim pelo incomum. Era uma aura assassina, a mesma aura em que vimos de mestre Sing, mas estava mais forte do que o normal. Somente fiquei parada olhando para aquela aura, e senti de longe as memórias daquele pesadelo voltando. Tudo passava como um flash em minha mente. Não tive ação ou esforço de alguém para voltar ao meu consciente. Somente estava eu sozinha na entrada do corredor.</p><p>Killua: Susuka. — A mão dele tocou a minha com delicadeza, fazendo me acordar do transe. Agora estava tudo esclarecido na minha mente. Ela realmente morreu daquela forma. — Vamos lá! Nós conseguimos!</p><p> </p><p>As palavras de killua foram mais como um incentivo para ele mesmo do que para nós, era óbvio. Ele não demonstrava estar com tanto medo assim, mas inseguro. Talvez aquela mesma aura fosse algo assustador para ele, como se alguém tivesse feito a mesma coisa com ele. Possivelmente podia ser seu irmão, Illumi. Mesmo só o vendo uma vez depois do acidente, me deu a sensação de medo qua do por um momento ele olhara para mim. Ele assusta as pessoas, e não se importa com elas. Mas ao contrário de pessoas comuns como eu e os outros, ele tinha um afeto como um irmão mais velho de killua. Porém, por este mesmo motivo de killua ser da mesma família que Illumi, fez o odiar. Nunca tinha ouvido da boca dele sobre uma vez de sua família, de uma pessoa que realmente gosta lá.</p><p> </p><p>  A cada passo que nós dávamos, mas difícil era. O mais velho ainda segurava minha mão com firmeza, porém, com dois passos a diante ficamos separados. Antes, era conduzida por ele a andar, mas agora, estou totalmente paralisada. Não falava nada. Não expressava nada. Apenas via as memórias daquela noite em que minha suposta mãe morreu. Triste.</p><p> </p><p>Gon: Não dá! Eu não consigo avançar! — expressa  meu irmão — Está é a vontade de matar, direcionada para nós.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Ei, quem está aí? Apareça! — Mesmo que você grite killua, não irá aparecer...</p><p> </p><p>  Eu me lembro... Do dia em que minha mãe morreu...</p><p> </p><p>  Era numa noite de sábado, e fomos atacadas por um homem, com um rosto desconhecido para mim. Com certeza poderia saber quem ele era pela sua aparência, e me vingaria. Eu estava algemada, suja e ensanguentado. Não era o meu sangue, e sim de minha mãe. Ela também estava acorrentada, mas longe de mim. Suas roupas estavam manchados com seu sangue que escorria pelas torturas de mortes dadas ao desconhecido. Ela sussurra: "fuja... fuja...". Era óbvio que era para mim, pois estava lá parada, chocada com estas cenas horríveis. O homem se divertia ao ver minha mãe cada vez ferida, tendo grande prazer com isso. Ele sorriu. Isto me magoou. Chorei.<br/>Não chorei de tristeza ao ver minha mãe morta, mas pelo motivo de não ter feito nada. Por que ele fez aquilo com a MINHA mãe?</p><p> </p><p>  Era injusto. Muito injusto. Ele não devia fazer isso. Não devia.</p><p> </p><p>"Mamãe..." Pensei. Eu tinha me lembrado daquele dia. E foi terrível. Os meninos estavam parados, assustados. Mas eu não. Não sentia algum tipo de medo agora, tudo que sentia era angústia, e isto não estava presente naquela aura assassina. Eu não ligava mais para aquela aura. Não me importava com nada. Neste momento, só queria anda tem frente.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Ei, Susuka! — Ele tinha tentado me parar nos pequenos passos que dava. Porém, se calou novamente.</p><p> </p><p>  Eles dois me olharam com a mesma cara em que Gon, Leorio e Kurapika tinham visto a minha aparência nova. E que não era tão nova assim para mim, já que a vi algumas vezes. Eu tinha sentido aquela sensação de calor vinda de meu coração, e vi em minhas mãos a pele muito branca. Estava com aquela aparência novamente.</p><p> </p><p>___ por quê? — Não era uma pergunta direcionada para uma pessoa, mas sim para alguém de longe. Sim. Aquela pessoa que me fez estar assim agora.</p><p> </p><p>Já chega.</p><p> </p><p>  Posso te tocar, mamãe...?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Sentimentos × a × controlar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somente esta angústia para me abalar</p><p>Ela morreu a tanto tempo, e só agora consigo sentir o que realmente quis sentir naquela época. Percebi que não estava feliz, com nada. Nada me deixava feliz. Posso estar ao lado deles agora, mas o que adianta se estes sentimentos negativos estão colados a mim?</p><p>Eu chorei e gritei de dor. Isto não basta? Lágrimas são remorsos deixados para trás, e eu fiz isso, porém, acho que não adianta agora. Eu não posso ter expressado meu sentimento de dor, mas eu me lamentei. Por seis anos a esqueci completamente, junto com os sentimentos que estavam lá, sempre guardados. Como fui idiota por não ter lamentado a sua morte ainda mais... Juro por Deus, estaria um pouco feliz.</p><p>E se o cara fosse atrás de mim, será que morreria da mesma forma que ela? Sera que existirá alguém que choraria por minha morte?</p><p>Minha mente estava imersa. Pensar direito era uma das coisas que não conseguia fazer, principalmente pelo motivo de estar assim, com a mente tão nublada. Aos longos tempos de minha vida, senti alguma coisa me protegendo daquilo que me fazia me lembrar de minha mãe.</p><p>Claro que contraria a eles sobre minha nova descoberta, mas como eles estão reagindo agora?</p><p>Olhei para trás e me dei de cara com eles, juntos, me olhando espantados. Killua era o principal entre eles que me surpreendeu, ele não sorria e muito menos dizia que estava tudo bem. Afinal, eu não dirige nem sequer uma palavra sobre isso a ele.</p><p>No mesmo instante em que a aura assassina desapareceu, senti o meu corpo voltar um pouco normal. Afirmando que estava bem, olhei para a minha pele, que estava da mesma cor que estava antes. Não tinha mudado nada. O que houve desta vez? Toda vez que isto acontece, poucos minutos mais tardes desaparecem.</p><p>Um pouco tonta por causa da misteriosa transformação, senti meu corpo quase desequilibrar. Me segurei. Não iria cair tão facilmente agora, já que estou nervosa de como vou explicar isso a ele. Os olhos deles não paravam de ver meu corpo mudado, e eu simplesmente fiquei envergonhada. Dei uns passos, para que pudesse chegar mais perto do maior, e banbei.</p><p>___ Killua... Eu posso explicar. - digo com calma, pois não quero que fique assustado. Gon tentou me ajudar, mas recuse-o na ora.</p><p>Killua: Depois conversamos sobre isso. Agora... - ele aponta para uma mulher que acabou de aparecer, uma empregada, que possivelmente poderia ser a tão pessoa que tenha aquela aura.</p><p>Ela não parecia ser uma ameaça, pelo contrário, uma pessoa que nem sequer tem noção do que acontecera antes. Olhei para a mesma, que depois nos indentificou com facilidade. - Pelo uniforme que ela usa e por seu modo de andar, era uma empregada comum como tantas outras que trabalham na recepção. Um lugar realmente tranquilo para se trabalhar, e até que quis isso.</p><p>Quando estava prestes a cair no chão por uma forte falta de força nas pernas, o mesmo que estava perto de mim - Killua -, me ajudou a ficar em pé novamente. Colocou seu braço direito em minha cintura, a puxando para perto dele, me deixando de pé com facilidade. "Quando foi que perdi tanto peso?", penso. Já fazia muito tempo deste a última vez que fiquei tão fraquinha assim. - Eu sempre comi muito, e isto não é segredo para ninguém. Costumava a comer muitas frutas e pratos deliciosos que a tia Mito fazia para mim. Eram deliciosos. Com o tempo eu ganhei peso a mais e ninguém nunca percebeu fisicamente. Isto muitas vezes é por 1) comer muito, principalmente quando 2) não faço nenhum tipo de atividade, e só fico sentada, mas também por 3) nunca fazer uma alimentação equilibrada. Verdade. Eu como muito, principalmente besteiras. Agora que não como muito, somente lanches em horas vagas, já que estou morrendo de tanto lutar. Eu ganho forma, mas também perco minhas energias.</p><p>Recepcionista: Srs. Killua e Gon? E Srt. Susuka? - um silêncio se fez entre nós três - A recepção fica por aqui, por favor, se resgistrem para uma partida do 200° hoje. Vocês não poderão se registrar depois da meia noite, então tomem cuidado, por favor.</p><p>Ascenamos que sim para ela, que logo continuará a falar com certa repetição. Nós ficamos olhando um para o outro, entendendo se era ela a pessoa que tanto quis nos matar. Eles já viam se acostumado com a minha aparência, que de certa não mudou nada. Eu não conseguia voltar ao normal, e nem sei como fazer isso.</p><p>Gon: Era ela quem estava fazendo isso?</p><p>___ Talvez possa ser, mas eu duvido. E você, killua?</p><p>Killua: Eu não sei dizer...</p><p>Logo depois da fala de killua terminar, uma nova fala tanto prevista por mim, começou a falar novamente. A tal mulher não expressava nenhum tipo de malícia ou sede de sangue. Ao contrário disso, parecia extremamente cansada como uma pessoa que trabalha muitas horas por dia. Dava de ver de longo, pelas sombras em seus olhos, indicando sono.</p><p>Recepcionista: Por falar nisso, no momento nós temos cento e setenta e três desafiantes na classe dos 200°. E a partir deste andar, todas as armas são permitidas nas partidas. Então usem os que vocês tiverem. Além disso, vocês não receberam dinheiro como recompensa nesta classe. Vocês lutarão apenas pela glória, então estejam cientes disso se quiserem participar.</p><p>Hm!</p><p>No mesmo exato momento em que a mulher explicara antes, algo nos chamou a atenção. Um pequeno fino fio brilhoso apareceu ao lado da mulher, que logo em seguida se assustou com o aparecimento repentinamente de uma carta de baralho.</p><p>Mais tarde, se deu cara que a carta não apareceu do nada sozinha, e sim junto com um homem alto que eu sei quem era: Hisoka. A mulher se assustou com o homem atrás dela, de costas ainda, que mais soltou um "Ah!!!" como susto. Hisoka logo se virou e nos viu, eu fiquei assustada pois quando o olhei nos olhos vi algo aterrorizante presente em sua alma. Foi ele!</p><p>Killua: H-Hisoka... Por que você está aqui?</p><p>Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto, me deixando nervosa. Os seus olhos passaram por meu corpo que mais tarde analisou aos meus traços incomuns. Eu estava com medo. Pelo que soube por Gon e os outros antes de tudo isso acontecer, Hisoka foi o cara em que Gon pegou a placa e que quando estivesse preparado entregaria a placa junto com um soco. - Nunca fui de decorar nomes ou aparências de pessoas que nem ao menos sei a aparência, mas depois do que Gon me descreveu sobre ele, estava totalmente certa que é ele.</p><p>Hisoka: Interessante... - ele disse em meio aos sussurros depois de me ver.</p><p>___ ...</p><p>Hisoka: Não é tão estranho. Eu adoro lutar, e esse é o templo das lutas. E por que vocês estão aqui? Brincadeirinha... Isso não foi uma conhecidência. Eu estava esperando por vocês. Vocês lembram que encomendaram as passagens de avião pela cybernet? Com um pouco de trabalho, é possível determinar onde e quando qualquer um irá chegar. Bem, eu sabia que vocês viriam até aqui, eventualmente. Sendo assim, como um veterano, eu tenho um aviso para lhes dar. - cada palavra sua me dava nervos - Ainda é muito cedo para vocês entrarem neste andar. - um tipo de vento nos alcançou, deixando minha pele ainda mais fria. - Quando vocês conseguirão, depende de seus esforços. Por ora, vão embora. Ainda é muito cedo.</p><p>Killua: Que bobagem! Nós acabamos de... - ele acaba sendo interrompido por Hisoka, que deu a sua vez.</p><p>Hisoka: Eu não vou deixar que vocês passem. Não que vocês possam passar, de qualquer forma.</p><p>___ Por que? — O mesmo me olha com curiosidade nos olhos, que foi respondida pela vinda daquela aura assassina novamente.</p><p>   "Está aura novamente… está me causando problemas" penso. Já não bastava o que agora estou suportando dentro de mim, tenho que lidar com este tipo de perigo que se tem um nome: Hisoka. Ele não o conhecia, muito pelo contrário, o desconheço. — No momento então que ele falou 'interessante' pra cima de mim, me senti um pouco nervosa, pois seus olhos penetravam pela a minha aparência de agora. Era claro que não estava no melhor estado. Não conseguia voltar a minha aparência normal, e muito menos me sentir bem. Esta doendo. Dentro de mim sinto como se algo pegasse fogo dentro de mim, sendo uma força arrasadora que me matava aos poucos. Saber que tipo de poder é esse em mim não é algo simples de esquecer, porque o sofrimento é maior do que o esquecimento. Isto só podia ser uma maldição. Para que força se não a paz? Inútil com certeza.</p><p> </p><p>   Já não estava aguentando mais. Se não fosse por Killua está me ajudando a ficar em pé, com certeza estaria caída no chão. Eu não sentia mais o que estava sentindo, parece que minha força já se esgotou. Gon ao nosso lado andou, para que pudesse passar a frente dessa densa camada aterrorizante de medo. Merecedor. Muito corajoso da parte dele por fazer assim então. Mas eu não queria deixar que ele fosse. Estava alucinada, pois pensava em memórias tristes que nem sequer me lembrava mais. — Como na vez em que me na floresta, e fiquei lá, com medo de que algo de ruim acontecesse comigo.</p><p>  Naquele dia quente de verão, tinha brigado com a minha mãe. Disse que a odiova e que nunca queria ter visto ela desde que fui resgatada, estava a amaldiçoando. Ela sempre reclamava do modo em que agia e de como pensava, falando principalmente que não sei fazer nada. Claro. Como uma garotinha de 8 anos ia saber fazer isso, sabendo que ela nem mesmo se lembrava de quem eram seus pais verdadeiros. Tia Mito era uma mulher de bastante preocupação, e a cada passo em falso que dava, mais uma repreensão eu ganhava. Não era bom, eu sei, mas me tornei uma pessoa melhor pela sua disciplina. Por isso, que não quero ser daquela mesma forma no presente, uma pessoa melhor talvez.</p><p>  Corri. Corri para o mais longe possível de casa, para mim a vida não importava mais. Era claro que eu uma vez tinha me arrependido pelo o que fiz naquele dia, mas a raiva tinha falado alto. E foi assim que me perdi de casa, indo para o interior da floresta. Estara muito mais frio do que na última vez que fui até lá, onde tinha me perdido, e foi lá que me machuquei gravemente. — Um animal de grande porte me atacou assim que cheguei perto de sua caverna. Pensei que ia morrer, mas fui salva por alguém que nem ao menos me lembro agora. Eu repetia: "não me deixe por favor…", mas parece que a ele ia mais longe cada vez que sussurrava isso. Com isso desmaei, por ver tanto sangue que tinha perdido, e logo em seguida me vi nas costas de Gon. Ele tinha me salvado, e o agradeço até hoje.</p><p> </p><p>___ N-não… — sussurro para o mesmo, que nem ao menos ouviu minha voz fraca.</p><p>Estiquei meu braço, a fim de poder alcança-lo. Por acaso, tinha encostado levemente em sua bolsa, entretanto ele não sentiu o toque por estar tão concentrado. Tentei me mover, e não conseguia, pois Killua apertava com força a minha cintura, me impedindo de mover. Estava tudo tão escuro cada vez mais que tentava alcança-lo, ele estava saindo e minha vista.</p><p>  Quando estava a fim de conseguir me soltar de Killua e ir atrás de Gon, uma voz tão aguda soou atrás de nós, fazendo que me paralisasse com o ato recente. Fiquei ali, ainda aos braços de Killua, virando a cabeça para ver quem era. A voz era familiar, porém nunca a tinha vista em um som tão grave. </p><p>Wing: Não seja imprudente! </p><p> </p><p>Nós nos voltamos a sua face, que apareceu de surpresa, fazendo acabar a aura de Hisoka. Olhei para ele, que se surpreendeu ao ver meu estado. Ótimo, agora todos irão saber sobre isso. Seus olhos mais uma vez olharam para mim, e podia ver uma surpresa misturada com reprovação.</p><p>Killua mais uma vez se ajeita, fazendo o mesmo comigo. Tentei me soltar dele um pouco, o que me deixou ficar apoiada em seu ombro. A dor passou, e agora somente podia sentir uma dor supostamente vinda de meus pés. Me soltei do mesmo, ficando com a mão esquerda em seu ombro, para não cair.</p><p> </p><p>___ Wing?</p><p> </p><p>Wing: Vocês não tem defesa contra o Nen dele.</p><p> </p><p>Gon: Nen?</p><p> </p><p>Wing: No momento, vocês são como alguém que fica de pé, em uma tempestade de neve, sem nenhuma roupa, se perguntando o porquê de tanto frio. — do que ele está falando? — Se continuarem forçando os seus corpos, vocês podem morrer.</p><p> </p><p>  Acho que está afirmação se cabia a mim, pois sou eu quem sofreu mais do que todos aqui. Estava claro que isto estava me matando, tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Por exemplo, toda vez em que me transformava — sem ao menos saber o porquê daquilo estar acontecendo —, alguma consequência ocorria com o meu corpo.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Isso é o Nen?! — ele aponta para Hisoka, que estava calado nos olhando pelos olhos — Ele pode nos forçar a não avançar só com a força de vontade? Não minta.</p><p> </p><p>Wing: Você quer que sua companheira morra? </p><p>O silêncio se estalou pelo corredor. A energia estava realmente pesada, e enquanto o susto e o medo de Killua com isso aumentou. A chance de minha morta é bem plena, podia ter morrido muito mais cedo do que agora. Mesmo não estando ferida, sabia que isto não era nada bom para o meu corpo. Mestre Wing quis se referir a mim, pois me via em um estado totalmente deplorável. "Eu realmente não quero morrer", penso. E isto era real, eu não queria morrer, quero poder viver até o fim dos meus dias.</p><p>Gon e Killua olharam para mim, e viram o meu nervosismo a isso. Tremia. Queria que eles não percebessem, queria que nunca tivessem sabido. Com a minha mão ao ombro de Killua, fui deslizando para baixo, até chegar na mão de Killua, que a segurou a mesma. Ele ficou em minha frente, me escondendo um pouco da ameaça de Wing a mim. O que Wing estava pensando?</p><p>Até talvez a morte não deve ser tão ruim. Mesmo que possamos sentir a dor antes de morrermos, é algo passageiro. Eu nunca morri, mas sei o sentimento de morrer. É atordoante. Da vez em que fiquei muito doente no passado, me senti como minha morte estivesse chegando, e realmente queria que isso acontecesse. Já não aguentaria mais aquilo, e no dia seguinte eu estaria sei lá aonde. Talvez eu poderia reencarnar em uma outra vida, que pode ser melhor do que essa, ou poder ser um fantasma camarada que fica vagando por isso. Eu nunca fui uma garota de acreditar em religiões. Só sabia que algum dia todos morreremos, não importando de qual maneira morremos. Era realmente triste pensar que um dia quis morrer, mas o que posso fazer se ainda sinto este sentimento de querer morrer? Possivelmente, a morte deve ser o melhor caminho do que a escuridão profunda de seu coração.</p><p>Wing: Olhe. Ela não sabe controlar a si própria, e se continuar assim, mais rápido ela morrerá. — ele respirou mais uma vez e percebi a sua infelicidade nos olhos — Se eu tivesse soubesse disto antes, isto não teria acontecido. Sim, eu menti para vocês. Apesar de que, tecnicamente, eu não menti completamente. — Ele estava dizendo a verdade agora — Eu vou lhes ensinar a verdade sobre o Nen. Então, por ora, recuem.</p><p>Um silêncio se fez novamente, e vi que de traz de seus olhos furecidos de Killua se tinha uma grande preocupação. Mesmo estando atrás dele, via seu rosto por um lado de minha cabeça, que tinha que se esquivar para ver pelo menos uma parte de seu olho. Em seus olhos pareciam estar dizendo: "Eu não queira que Susuka morra". Tremi mais uma vez, pois minha confirmação de que estás palavras que Killua pensava eram verdadeiras, e pelo motivo de ver seu rosto suar um pouco pelo canto das maçãs em suas bochechas.</p><p>"Killua…", penso. Eu não quero que ele se preocupe comigo por ora, já o preocupei demais. Uma de nossas estavam ainda seguradas uma nas outras. Via a minha mão esquerda ainda segurar a sua esquerda, pelas costas. Ele não as soltava de jeito nenhum, e as deixaria ali, até o momento dele querer realmente solta-las. O seu toque quente era realmente bom, e me desconectava das preocupações da morte. — Sabendo que a morte é bem espera para mim.</p><p>Com as minhas distrações com Killua, algo além disso me chamou a atenção. Gon, meu querido irmão, se virou atrás para ver a recepcionista, que o olhou logo em seguida de sua pergunta.</p><p> </p><p>Gon: Ei, moça da recepção.</p><p> </p><p>Recepcionista: Sim?</p><p> </p><p>Gon: O que acontece se não nos registrarmos em nenhuma luta hoje?</p><p> </p><p>Não faça isso, Gon...</p><p> </p><p>Recepcionista:  Sr. Gon, você precisaria recomeçar igual a Srt. Susuka, a partir do primeiro andar. Porém, o senhor Killua se recusou a fazer o registro uma outra vez. Então, se ele não se resgistrar novamente, sua vontade será questionado e sua participação será banida.</p><p> </p><p>  Eles não iriam fazer isso, certo?</p><p> </p><p>Eles não poderiam fazer isso, principalmente Killua. Olhei para o mesmo,.que agora estavamos do mesmo lado, iguais, e por fim vim seu rosto um pouco irritado como nas outras vezes. Apertei a minha mão que estava relacionada a dele, e de seguinte ele olhou para mim pensativo, que depois voltou a atenção ao professor. Antes, eu podia ouvir "Tsc!" em sua voz irritada.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Ei, Sr. Wing. Se nós recuarmos agora, nós poderemos voltar aqui antes da meia-noite?</p><p> </p><p>Wing: Isto depende de vocês.</p><p> </p><p>  Estava quase a pensar que eles escolheriam isso. Agora, temos que dar o nosso melhor para podermos passarmos, e para que eu possa finalmente entender o que é isto que está internamente em mim.</p><p> </p><p>Mas o quê?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. O X meu X Profundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mãe,<br/>Que tipo de sorte virá até nós neste caminho?<br/>Será que lá<br/>Poderemos comer montes dos nossos laches favoritos?</p><p>Pai,<br/>Estará Deus nos esperando neste caminho?<br/>Por que<br/>Você está nos olhando com essa cara triste?</p><p>No meio da floresta escura<br/>Nós realmente entendemos tudo<br/>Se nós continuarmos avançando,<br/>Jamais seremos capazes de voltar</p><p>Nós fomos deixados à própria sorte,<br/>Como João e Maria.<br/>Pela fraca luz da imponente lua,<br/>Nós nem sabemos o caminho de casa</p><p>Nós estamos andando, vagando e andando<br/>Não há razão para não ficar de mãos dadas<br/>A lua brilha dentro da garrafinha de vidro<br/>A brilhante luz ilumina o caminho</p><p>Mesmo se esse for o caminho certo<br/>Nós não sabemos, estamos meramente andando<br/>Conhecemos este lugar que finalmente achamos<br/>Esta é a casa da bruxa</p><p>Agora, vamos acabar com a bruxa má<br/>Atire-a em um fogão ardente<br/>Se ela não estiver no caminho, nós<br/>Definitivamente seremos felizes</p><p>Ei Mãe, me aplauda<br/>Eu derrotei a bruxa má<br/>Ei Pai, me aplauda<br/>Eu derrotei o escudeiro dela também</p><p>Apesar de tudo<br/>Este é um bom lugar para sossegar<br/>É como se, a muito tempo<br/>A gente costumasse viver aqui</p><p>— Miku.</p><p>Minhas pernas continuavam doendo como de costume. A dor não parava mais, estava farta disso. Ainda transformada, não conseguia voltar ao normal, e muito menos ser como de costume. Parecia que estará a ponto de ter colapso em meu próprio corpo. Entretanto, com a ajuda de Killua pude me apoiar nele, o que fez ter a dor minimamente forte como anteriormente. Claro que Gon também me ajudou, pois sabia o quando doía ao ver meu estado. Só espero que mil vez mais isso não ocorra novamente, e que somente possa ser algo passageiro que nunca mais terei que sentir e ver. Era o melhor. Além disso, algo me dizia que Wing sabia uma resposta pelo que eu tenho — Não é uma doença.</p><p>___ Mestre Wing, você sabe alguma forma em que eu possa voltar ao normal?</p><p>Wing: Sim. Você poderá controla-lo a partir do Nen.</p><p>___ ... Controlar?</p><p>Wing: Ouça com atenção o que direi.</p><p>  Wing esta me ajudando e muito, mas com tempo passando tenho dúvidas se durarei até lá. Em sua casa, lá estavamos, eu acompanhada do lado de Gon, enquanto do outro se tem Killua com olhos fixados nele.</p><p>  Mesmo não sabendo ao certo o que estam pensando o eles dois, algo de errado não estar certo. Existe algo entre dois que os deixam assim. Por exemplo: Killua o próprio não iria aceitar o conselho de Wing facilmente, e provavelmente nunca aceitaria. Ele sempre foi do tipo de recusar uma ajuda, sabendo que aquilo ali não é pessoal. Wing também tinha seus motivos para nos ajudar, mas tinha mais intenções mal informadas por nós.</p><p>Wing: Para resumir, isso é o Nen. Nen se refere a habilidade de manipular a sua aura, também conhecida como energia vital.</p><p>  Ele também disse que todas as pessoas possuem uma pequena quantidade de energia vital. Mas, na maioria dos casos, ele está apenas descarregada. — E depois disso ele começou os três ensinamentos do Nen. Primeiro vem o Ten: a habilidade no qual é possível expelir a sua energia vital. Fazendo com a pessoa possa deixar seus corpos mais resistentes, e isso diminui consideravelmente os efeitos do envelhecimento. Segundo vem o Zetsu: se você for imaginar, isso irá recolher a sua aura. Ela é eficiente para esconder sua presença e para se recuperar de um cansaço extremo. Terceiro vem o Ren: uma técnica usada para criar uma cura especialmente poderosa.</p><p>Wing: Vocês podem sentir?</p><p>Eu senti.</p><p>  Era uma energia calma e ao mesmo tempo leve, como se fosse um vento passageiro. Não trazendo perigo e muito menos angústia, estava tudo calmo. Sendo então, diferente da aura assassina transmitida por Hisoka a pouco tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Olhei para Wing e vi seu sorriso aparecer aos poucos.</p><p>Killua: Mas não parece perigosa.</p><p>Wing: É porque eu não tenho nenhuma vontade hostil.</p><p>___ Que dizer que você não quer nos matar desta vez, certo?</p><p>Wing: Sim, Susuka.</p><p>___ Entendi...</p><p>Wing: A aura é a energia que vem de dentro dos humanos. O que a torna muito efetiva contra outros humanos. Para o bem ou para o mal. — mesmo que for por um tipo de vingança? — Se atacarem uma pessoa indefesa, com intenções hostis, vocês poderão usar somente a aura para matar.</p><p>Quando sonhei com aquela lembrança, só sentia tristeza, mas com aquela aterrorizante vinda para mim, senti um pouco de ódio pelo acontecido. Claro, isso me afetava, de um modo que pode me afetar ainda mais num futuro próximo. O mal não se paga com o mal. Porém, o ódio tinha subido minha cabeça, e tera esquecido aquilo. Não matar ninguém. Aliás, eu já tinha matado uma pessoa, duas pessoas e até animais matei. O mundo é cruel, e fingia para mim mesma que não existia o ódio e a raiva. A crueldade talvez, pois o mundo não foi feito por belos, mas por bárbaros a luta de conquista. Como por exemplo: aqui. A torre celestial de cabia a força e as conquistas do lutador. E para quê? Riqueza? Glória? O mundo é tão patético em certos olhos.</p><p>  Dói, claro.</p><p>Perder uma pessoa que você a ama, e ao mesmo tendo um certo vazio por não conhece-la. Claro, eu não tinha memórias de minha vida, ou muito menos algo que possa me lembrar de seu rosto. Eu não tinha nada além dessa memória dolorosa de quando ela foi morta. Parece que depois de sua perda, mesmo assim, a dor não ia embora.</p><p>  Embora só depois de seis anos que me lembrei disso, parece que foi agora que morreu. Eu era uma criança, e essa criança ainda estava chorando feito um bebezinho de meia tigela, que quer ser cuidada por alguém. Patético. Queria ser eu esta criança, que ainda está chorando por alguém já morto.</p><p> </p><p>  Se possível queria ser agora, pois me lembrar dela é como um sonho. Quero me lembrar de quando ela brincava comigo, quando cuidava de mim, no momento em que me ajudou em meus machucados de criança, nas brincadeiras, nas horas de dormir , e mais importante: quando a chamava de mamãe.</p><p>  Sabia que eu sonhava com ela nos meus sonhos borrados, entretanto, nunca me lembrara de nenhum deles. Somente sabia que em meus sonhos estava revivendo minhas próprias memórias de quando era menor. Até algumas vezes, via papai em meus sonhos mútuos, como se tudo passasse de um grande flashback em poucas horas. Melhor, um grande filme de minha própria vida.</p><p>  Claro que dizia para mim mesma que aquilo era passado, e que mesmo no presente tinha que seguir em frente.</p><p>  Óbvio que ainda continuava doendo. Eu ainda estou magoada e ferida, mais do que por fora. Estas cicatrizes e feridas no corpo não se comparam a nada com o vazio extremo dentro de meu cérebro, as minhas memórias. Sem ter memórias antes dos meus 7 anos, é algo tipo e horrível de se ouvir. Não gosto de reclamar da vida para ninguém, pois sei que todos tem seus problemas, e às vezes esquecem de certos ensinamentos.</p><p>  Não adianta mais. Ela está morta. Junto com "eu". Esqueci quem eu era e meu próprio nome, não tinha mais lembranças. Aquela pessoa que matou ela com tanto prazer provavelmente acredita que eu esteja morta, ou provavelmente irá querer me matar também. Ging tinha me achado naquele ano, e provavelmente fui salva por ele. Até em alguns momentos penso no modo de me lembrar de coisas boas e felizes que aconteceu na minha vida, mas nada vem a minha cabeça. É como o branco, que menso depois de anos não são restauradas.</p><p>  As minhas memórias estavam voltando, entretanto somente as ruins estavam voltando, enquanto os bons são totalmente esquecidos. A mesma garota que não sei o nome, mas que mora dentro de mim, não me diz nada e só realmente me deixa mais com dúvidas. Talvez só seja minha imaginação, porém, como pode ser minha imaginação se eu posso ouvi-la falar de coisa que nem mesmo sei? Principalmente, o que ela poderia ser? Um demônio? Uma fada? Meu inconsciente? Meu protetor? Algo criado por mim? Ou... Algo ligado ao meu passado?</p><p>Se eu pudesse me lembrar daqueles sonhos em que eu era bebê, e reviver aquelas memórias, poderia ver novamente o rosto de minha mãe feliz e alegre por me segurar no colo, por brincar comigo... Por tudo. Eu quero ver seu sorriso em minha mente, mesmo por um momento, quero ver seu rosto alegre e me chamar e eu poder dizer mamãe. Aiaiai... O quanto longe minha vida irá?</p><p>___ !!!</p><p>Senti uma dor forte vinda do meu lombar. É forte, até demais. Por um momento coloquei minha minha na minha cintura, e senti onde a dor esta localizada. Por um tempo doeu fortemente, impossível de se aguentar, mas eu consegui aguentar a dor e os gritos de minha boca antes que comece alguma besteira. Antes que Killua ou mais alguém percebesse a expressão em meu rosto. Entretanto, foi tarde demais.</p><p>Killua: O houve Susuka? Onde está doendo?! — ele parecia estar bastante nervoso, mas eu não podia fazer nada.</p><p>Me sentei no chão, e senti uma de minhas mãos sendo segurada por Killua. Ele estava suando, e isso era raro de ser, como também vi Gon logo correr e tentar me ajudar a me levantar, mas recusava. Eu mesma tinha que fazer isso, só tinha que aguentar um pouco mais e isto acabará. Só tenho que pensar em algo positivo, algo que me deixe distraída, ou até mesmo continuar a ouvir o que o mestre Wing tem a dizer. Quanto aprender os seus ensinamentos os mais rápidos possíveis. Seus ensinamentos são bons e táticos, e as palavras que ele mesmo falara antes sobre o que eu tenho, me surpreendeu, já que nem tenho uma idéia do que isso realmente seja.</p><p>  Olhei para o chão e fechei os olhos e vi o preto. A dor ainda continuava, mas fiquei calada. Desde as palavras de Killua pronunciou antes, não falei nenhuma palavra. Tinha que ficar calma, o mais calma possível. Isto estava ficando suportável, a ponto de esquecer um pouco ela, o suficiente para me levantar e ouvir. Segurei bem a mão de Killua, e o apertei. Olhei para ele e depois para Gon que estava me olhando, mas não era só eles que estavam me olhando, Wing também me olhava. Os passos deles ficaram mais próximos, se agachando e ficando o suficiente perto de meu rosto — não tão próximo —, e olhei para ele.</p><p>Wing: Susuka, consegue me ouvir?</p><p>___ S-sim... — mesmo com esta dor, tinha que aguentar...</p><p>Wing: Respire fundo. Depois, imagine uma gota d'água caindo de uma folha... — as suas palavras estavam ficando longe...</p><p>Eu não ouvia mais nada, somente batidas de meu próprio coração. Não ouvia mais a voz de nada, somente de meu próprio coração. Tudo parecia calmo aqui. Para mim, não teria que pensar em mais nada, a não ser a imagem de algo se formando em minha cabeça, e vendo diante de olhos fechados, o som era de gotas d'água caindo de uma pequena folha que faz parte de uma grande planta. Eu não a via, somente a escutava. Não trazia mais nada além de mim do que a inquietação, que me deixe mais silenciosa da maneira possível.</p><p>  O som da gota estava cada vez mais longe de mim, como se fosse algo somente passageiro. E quanto mais se distansiava, mas longe os meus ouvidos podia ouvir as gotas caindo com tanta delicadeza. A calmaria estava indo embora, e um novo som vem a minha cabeça, passos. Passos lentos que aos poucos estavam chegando mais perto de mim, alguém estava se aproximando de mim, mas não queria abrir os olhos de jeito nenhum.</p><p>  Os sentimentos que tinha por agora não eram nada além de um vazio. Meu coração estava branco novamente, sem tiver que ao menos me lembrar dos sentimentos que me fizeram sentir tanta dor a vontade de morrer. Aqueles sentimentos de tristeza, de dor, e perda.</p><p> </p><p>  Aos poucos via novamente o branco em minha frente, tinha abrido os olhos pela primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo com eles fechados. Lá estava eu novamente, neste lugar branco e vazio. Porém, em minha frente, via novamente aquela mesma garota que vi em dias vezes seguidas em pouco tempo, e que talvez possa descobrir o que realmente ela é. Olhei para ela e vi ela com a mesma se vestia, com o mesmo vestido azul que costumava ver nestas duas vezes. Óbvio que ela não estava sorrindo, mas estava com uma cara feia e emburrada em minha frente, tirando estar de braços cruzados. Até que era engraçado ver ela desse jeito, mas nem isso mais eu podia expressar ou sentir. Meus sentimentos estavam neutros.</p><p>___ Por que você está aqui?</p><p>???: Oras, você que me acordou. O que houve desta vez?</p><p>___ Como iria responder?! Nem ao menos sei o que tá acontecendo com o meu corpo!</p><p>???: Hmm... Entendo. Você usou por muito tempo a transformação?</p><p>___ Não sei ao certo. Eu acabei me transformando quando a aura de Hisoka tinha invadido meu corpo...</p><p>???: Você ainda não entendeu como controlar o seu corpo?</p><p>___ Como assim?</p><p>???: Irei explicar tudo calmamente para você mais tarde, mas agora, você precisa se destransformar. E desta vez te ajudarei.</p><p>___ Eu ainda irei saber qual o seu nome?</p><p>???: Você não sabe quem eu sou, Susuka?</p><p>Quem você poderia ser? O seu rosto não era familiar, e não me lembrava de tê-la visto em algum momento. Ela é uma desconhecida total, que por algum motivo está mais do que uma desconhecida. O que ela poderia ser?</p><p>  Senti sua mão direita tocar a minha cabeça, e ainda sentada no chão, fechei os olhos a espera de algo. Sua mão estava quente, e era bem macio em meus cabelos. Antes disto acabar, ouvi algumas últimas palavras que ela falou, mas não ouvi completamente nada porque uma voz estava mandando eu voltar. Mas para onde?</p><p>Gon: Susuka?</p><p>  Abri os olhos assustada, e me dei de cara com Gon em minha frente. Ele me olhava preocupado e com certo espanto, e já sabia o que significava. Olhei para o meu corpo rapidamente e vi que estava completamente normal, meus cabelos estavam na cor natural como antigamente e minha pele não estava tão mais pálida quanto normal.</p><p> </p><p>  Me levantei do chão e via um certo sorriso no rosto de Wing. Estava satisfeito por eu ter conseguido voltar sam e salva. Eu me referencie e disse obrigada, por ter me ajudado no momento em que mais precisei de ajuda. Mesmo ele não sabendo o que tenho, ele me ajudou a concentrar e enfim falar com "ela" — a que não sei o nome.</p><p>Killua: Você sabe o que ela tem?</p><p>Wing: No momento não sei, porém, ela ficará bem. Não se preocupe. Ela absorveu tanta energia espiritual que isso fez que seu corpo corrunpese.</p><p>___ Eu... Poderia ter morrido? </p><p>  Estava assustada demais. Meu corpo se corrunpeu, deve ter sido por isso que sentia tanta dor depois da transformação. Agora sei que não poderia ficar muito tempo naquela forma, no qual se o tempo passava além de cinco minutos, meu corpo não aguentaria. Até agora, ainda sinto medo do que pode acontecer. Nem sequer tinha percebido que killua estava tão calado assim, pensei que era ele que iria fazer mais perguntas do que meu próprio irmão.</p><p>Wing: Sim.</p><p>___ E você sabe algum modo em que posso controlar? — estou com medo...</p><p>Wing: Terá que aprender a usar o Nen...</p><p> </p><p>  E agora?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Mais × uma × vez?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seja forte.<br/>Seja você.<br/>Não seja a pessoa de antes.</p><p>— Mama.</p><p>Wing: O nem pode fazer muitas coisas, até mesmo "destroçar" os seus</p><p>  Então o que me fez voltar ao normal foi o nen, mesmo sendo uma ideia perigosa para mim mesma. O nen tinha me ajudado, mas também com a possibilidade de me destruir — como Wing tinha dito anteriormente para nós, e antes disso estava ainda recuperando forças por causa da queda —, esta causando agunia.</p><p>Wing: O nen é um poder que está dentro de todas as pessoas. Porém, no momento, apenas alguns poucos são capazes de usar esse poder. Sendo assim, eles são tratados como gênios, líderes, físicos, místicos ou super humanos.</p><p>Gon: Um poder que está dentro de todos... — fala ele pensando alta — É isto que está afetando minha irmã?</p><p>Wing: Não. Existem duas maneiras de despertar esse poder, e isto somente ajudou Susuka, pois ela não usou o seu nen porque eu usei. E o meu nen só a ajudou a se concentrar e poder descarregar.</p><p>Killua: Você somente a fez se concentrar?</p><p>Wing: Eu não podia fazer nada além de guia-lá para a concentração. Somente Susuka pode controlar esse poder, e isto não cabe a mais ninguém a não ser ela. E pelo o que vi, ela conseguiu.</p><p>   Eu recuei um pouco. Pensar que fui eu, a própria, a cessar esse poder é algo incrível. Entretanto, a má notícia que somente eu podia controlar isto, em deixa um pouco irritada.</p><p>   Me ajeitei novamente no local em que estava e senti um leve ar de preocupação em cima de mim. Não só de mim mesma, mas de outros, como Killua e Gon. Até parecia que eram eles que deviam se preocupar mais do que mim mesma, mas já não estou ligando muito. Se eu tiver certeza, o nen me ajudaria a controlar o que tenho dentro de mim, e ainda, ter aproveitado do mesmo. Talvez uma pessoa mais forte?</p><p>___ Você sabe... como posso controlar isso?</p><p>Wing: Saiba como usar o nen, e você saberá como controlar esse poder.</p><p>Killua: E como ela faria isso? O que ocorreria depois dela aprender a usar o nen?</p><p>Wing: Isto só dependerá dela mesma. Talvez se ela saber e poder controlar a si mesma, ela possa usar o mesmo a sua vontade. Porém, deve se ter muito cuidado em seus ensinamentos. Em seu caso, é totalmente diferente, por isso que ela deve saber sobre os dois métodos para aprender.</p><p>___ E quais são as duas maneiras?</p><p>Wing: A maneira espontânea e a maneira agressiva. O Zushi passou pelo método espontâneo. Ele aprende rápido  e treina bastante. Então ele foi capaz  de dominar o 'ten' em pouquíssimo tempo. Cerca de seis meses.</p><p>Killua: Isso é tempo demais... Nos precisamos aprender o 'ten' e passar pelo 'nen' de Hisoka até meia noite!</p><p>20:55 p.m... Temos menos de quatro horas até conseguirmos aprender o 'nen'. Já não tivera pensado na possibilidade de não conseguir, como agora as incertezas vieram sobre mim. O que acontecerá de nós? Se o tempo de Zushi foi seis meses para aprender o 'ten', imagine nós. Meio quase impossível. Todos os esforços e falará que tivemos que passar até chegar aqui não foi brincadeira, e não seria agora que iria desistir disso tão fácil, já que nem mesmo tinha muito objetivo ao chegar no 200° andar com eles. Se não fosse pela chantagem que ele fizera antes para mim, não chegaria aqui tão longe... e ainda esperava que conseguíssemos isto futuramente.</p><p>Wing: Então vocês precisarão tentar o método agressivo.</p><p>Killua: Ele será rápido a bastante?</p><p>Wing: Como disse antes, isso dependerá de vocês. Vocês poderão aprender a manter aura dentro do corpo antes que acabe o tempo? Essa é a chave. Agora irei direcionar minha aura para vocês. Isso é conhecido como hatsu, que demonstrei mais cedo. — nós nos assustados um pouco, já que ele se reconheceu forte para a gente — Naturalmente,  eu irei me controlar, uma vez que meu objetivo não é destruir os seus corpos. Porém, isso ainda é perigoso. Ou seja, eu irei tentar forçar os seus corpos a despertarem. Farei passar uma corrente elétrica pelo seus corpos adormecidos, para que vocês possam aprender o 'ten' mais facilmente. Eu digo que seus corpos estão dormindo, porque as suas aberturas, os seus poros, estão fechados. Significando que o fluxo de sua aura está incapacitado. Portanto, eu farei minha aura correr pelos seus shokos (inúmeros poros no corpo, pelos quais fluem a aura). Sob circunstâncias comuns, vocês devem passar muito tempo meditando e descobrindo sobre suas próprias auras, enquanto abrissem esses poros lentamente. Até mesmo Zushi, que tem um talento natural, isso levou três meses. Porém, vocês três poderiam fazer isso em uma semana. Ou até mais rápido.</p><p>  Por circunstâncias certas, não fiz nada além de ficar surpresa. Se é possível, por que não?</p><p>   Olhei para o lado e via Killua um pouco sem entender nada, já estava ficando irritado. Seus ombros estavam relaxados, porém, seus olhos e poucas expressões de seu rosto dizia que não estava muito bem. Para ele, aquilo poderia ser enrolação? Não sei o que se passa em sua cabeça. Gon por outro lado, dava para entender o que se passava em sua mente. Óbvio que ele estava preocupado, pois o ensinamento era maior do que o querer de ir ao 200° andar, que também tem o desejo de dar um soco em Hisoka e em fim vencer.</p><p>   Eu por minha vez, não pensava em mim, mas nós outros. Estar preocupado comigo mesma não ajudará em nada, a não ser em me deixar mais nervosa. E me deixar nervosa não me deixaria calma e mais forte, somente me deixaria com mais sentimentos negativos do que tenho agora. Para quê mais agunia? Nada ajudará em nada.</p><p>Wing: E é por isso que eu acho uma pena nós termos tão pouco tempo para trabalhar.</p><p>Killua: Eu não entendo... Mas rápido e sorrateiro é sempre melhor.</p><p>  Killua desbrusou os braços, deixando claro que não estava entendendo. O seu suspiro foi grande que pude sentir que ele estava um pouco irritado, e isso me deixava um pouco chateada. Custava ele ouvir o que tinha para dizer? Nossa! Por que pensar nisso num momento desses? Porém, uma coisa que concordava é que estamos todos cansados.</p><p>Wing: Esse é o método sombrio e direto. Vocês vão ignorar o procedimento correto. Podem até mesmo morrer, se a pessoa a aplicando o método fosse fraco ou maligno.</p><p>Gon: Mas o senhor não é fraco, nem é malvado. Certo?</p><p>  Wing suspirou por um longo tempo, e a sua postura ereta se tinha ido embora. Agora, ele era a o mesmo sujeito com uma parte da camisa fora e que é muito gentil. É engraçado, porém o engraçado não durou muito. Mais uma vez veio a postura ereta e seria para nós, e uma.aura estava partindo dele, e se formando aos poucos. Mas estava demorando demais para aparecer...</p><p>Killua: É por isso que eu quero saber... Por que você decidiu  nos contar a verdade sobre os quatros princípios tão repentinamente?</p><p>Wing: Porque eu não queria perder essa oportunidade. Se vocês vão desafiar os oponentes dos 200, sem terem nada desse conhecimento, sofreriam bastante. Lá em cima, todos sabem como manipular o nen. E eles têm recepção especial para todos os novatos que não conhecem o nen, um ataque de nen. Ou seja, eles fazem o que eu estou prestes a fazer, mas sem se conterem. Eles não se importam, menso que as pessoas morram... Apenas os sobreviventes ganham o direito de passar. Eles são os escolhidos. Porém, o preço que pagam é enorme. É por isso que eu queria que vocês estivessem preparados. Agora, apesar das minhas tentativas de assustá-los, eu estou confiante de que isso irá despertar o seu poder! Vocês tem o potencial. Assim como a habilidade. Coloquem suas coisas no chão, tirem suas camisas, e fiquem de costas para mim.</p><p>  Eu não fiz o que ele disse. Só fiquei parada enquanto os meninos logo tiravam suas camisas e ficassem somente com a blusa de baixo. Eu não queria tirar, não no momento. A vergonha foi maior do que a coragem. Só tem eu de menina aqui, e não quero que eles me olhem freneticamente no momento. Como também, eles precisam disso mais do que eu. Não sou eu que tenho que fazer isso, mas sim eles.</p><p>   Os meninos pareciam demorar um pouco com isso... estava me incomodando. Os mesmos jogaram suas bolsas na poltrona junto com suas camisas, e logo em seguida me olharam com um pouco de desprezo. Não estava preparada, pensaria em outra coisa. Killua e Gon me olharam do mesmo jeito, e eu somente sorri, pois era o mínimo que podia fazer. Qua do killua estava a ponto de falar alguma palavra, ou as suas próprias reclamações, eu o parei.</p><p>___ Wing só tem duas mãos, então, é melhor vocês dois irem primeiro.</p><p>Gon: ... Está bem.</p><p>   Somente Gon tinha falado algo, e Killua não falou nada em relação a isso. Ela estava concentrado, e ele entendeu porque não quis isso agora. Quer dizer, não ser a primeira. Eles que deviam passar com isso, o meu é um caso diferente da deles. Eu precisava de um auxílio maior. E agora que estou não mais transformada naquela mesma aparência de antes, estava tudo bem por pouco tempo. Agora, a atenção tem que ser deles em vez de mim. Eram eles que estavam animados, alegres, surpresos, raivosos, alto estima, e tudo além que deve ser falado sobre eles.</p><p>   Os meninos se aproximaram do senhor Wing e enfim pude ver o que tanto esperava.  O mesmo estava encostando suas mãos com cuidado em Gon e Killua, e podia ver que a magia estava prestes a acontecer. Aproveitando este momento de concentração de todo mundo, acabei jogando meu casaco e minha bolsa no sofá, longe das coisas deles dois. Zushi estava facinado em ver o que estava acontecendo do que eu qualquer pessoa, afinal, eles eram pessoas totalmente diferentes de mim e dele.</p><p>  Senti um ar frio invadir os meus braços com sutileza. Esta realmente frio está sala, e nem sequer tinha percebido. Caminhei de volta para onde podia ver eles dois, e fiquei os olhando. Gon transmitia estar com calor, pois o suor estava descendo muito rápido. Talvez a aura de Wing esteja fazendo seu corpo ficar quente como fornalha. Killua por um lado segurava isso, e sabia que Wing não faria nenhum mal para ele. Sorri. Só de ver que Killua não era uma pessoa forte e que resistia via nele uma pessoa totalmente concentrada. Na verdade, os dois eram. Eles tinham passado por coisas totalmente diferentes, mas com algo em comum, uma vida não normal.</p><p>  Gon começou a suar mais só que o normal depois de um minuto, sentindo a pressão mesmo que o Sr. Wing não esteja o tocando. Enquanto Killua, que estava realmente calmo e deciso de sua escolha, parecia estar... Pensando no "nen" do irmão? Bem, cada um sente algo diferente. Ao contrário de Gon, eu não consigo dizer ao certo o que pensa ele, que ao contrário de Killua eu consigo saber o que meu irmão pensa e vai dizer. Simples e modo rápido vi também que o Sr. Wing também estava nervoso, provavelmente remendo que algo de errado pudesse acontecer. Ele estava suando de um lado, e por incrível que pareça apresentar sinais de medo e de estar assustado com algo. Talvez pelo motivo deles dois serem melhores do que Zushi e eu, e que possam parcialmente ter a chance de dominar o "nen" em poucos minutos. Já eu por outro lado, não sei o que dizer de mim mesma.</p><p>Wing: Eu vou começar.</p><p>  A posição de Wing mudou com suas palavras. Ele abriu as pernas mais um pouco e chegou mais perto de seus corpos, sem toca-los, somente se aproximando mais e mais. Depois disso vi a aura de Wing aumentar, e fazendo com que chegasse aos meninos mais rápido. É doloroso vê-los assim. Estavam gritando feito loucos, e não conseguia suportar isso. Os dois gritaram de dor por um tempo, e fechei os olhos pelo susto. Mais tarde, não ouvi mais nada, além de um silêncio eminente e a voz do Sr. Wing começar a falar. Abri os olhos novamente e vi eles, e diante deles eu consigo ver um tipo de fumaça saindo deles sem controle. Aqueles gritos tinham me assustado muito, e por milésimo tempo quis desistir.</p><p>Wing: Todos os shoukos do seus corpos foram abertos.</p><p>Killua: Isso é...</p><p>Wing: Essa é sua aura, ou sua energia vital. Vocês podem ver agora porque os shoukos dos seus olhos também foram abertos.</p><p>Gon: Isso é como uma fumaça. Como vapor saindo de uma panela de pressão...</p><p>Killua: Ele está vazando por todos as partes do meu corpo. Não quer parar de sair. Isso é perigoso?</p><p>Wing: Essa é sua energia vital, então, se ela continuar escapando, vocês ficarão cansados. Se vocês gastarem todo sua aura, irão desmaiar devido ao cansaço.</p><p>Killua: Entendo. Mas agora...</p><p>  O olhar de Killua se dirigiu ao meu, me colocando obrigatoriamente na conversa deles três. Eu me levantei do sofá e fui até eles, e olhei por um momento para Killua e outra para Gon:</p><p>Wing: Está preparada, Susuka?</p><p>   Mesmo que o nervosismo me abata neste momento, não desistirei. Eu tenho pensado em mim um pouco, e vi que não vai ser agora que vou conseguir algo de bom. Eu tenho que passar pela dor, somente assim posso acompanhar Gon e Killua. Somente eles estão me dando força neste momento, e mesmo doa, não vou chorar ou gritar de agunia. A calma sempre deve estar acompanhada, e isso só vai doer por poucos segundos, não iria demorar tanto assim. Apertei a minha mão com força, temendo, porém eu a soltei e caminhei para mais perto do Sr. Wing. O mesmo ergueu sua mão para perto de minhas costas já viradas, e sinto um calor eminente entrando em meu corpo. Algo tinha se soltado de meu corpo.</p><p>  A dor foi grande no momento de maior desespero, mas funcionou. Eu estou aqui, com os shoukos abertos enfim. Olhei para Wing, que parecia estar cansado, e que por fazer isso em nós três deu um grande nevorsismo a ele, como também a mim. Mais tarde me juntei com Killua e Gon, e os olhando com um sorriso no rosto, conseguindo vencer mais uma etapa.</p><p>Wing: Como se sente?</p><p>__ Parece que algo saiu de mim... É como eu estivesse evaporando pequenas partículas do meu corpo. Como uma panela de pressão. Existe algum perigo se isto continuarem saindo?</p><p>Wing: No máximo, você se cansaria e desmaiaria.</p><p>Killua: Verdade?</p><p>  Mestre Wing ascenou a cabeça com positividade. Eu ainda olhava para o meu corpo surpreendida. Nunca imaginei que isto estivesse em meu corpo o tempo todo, e ainda mais preso nas colunas do meu corpo. Isto me faz sentir um pouco mais leve do que o normal, como se eu fosse uma pena fina e frangio. Não é estranho não? O melhor é esquecer essas sensações estranhas...</p><p>Wing: Me escutem. Vocês devem se concentrar em manter sua aura dentro de seus corpos. Fechem os olhos!</p><p>Fechei os olhos e então continuei a ouvir o que ele estava falando, somente ouvindo. A cada palavra que ele estava dando mais uma imagem de formava em minha mente:</p><p>Wing: Usem qualquer posse que os ajude a se concentrar. Então visualizem sua aura fluindo como sangue pelos seus corpos. Do topo de sua cabeça até o ombro direito. Pela sua mão, antes de passar pelas suas pernas, no lado esquerdo. e agora visualizem esse fluxo começando a desacelerar e circular por todo seu corpo.</p><p>  Uma imagem se a pessoa de minha mente, e enfim pode me concentrar. Tudo estava escuro e não via nada além de passos, passos vindo até mim como se eu estivesse longe uma pessoa chegando mais perto de mim. Não enxergava nada, somente passos vindo. No entanto, os passos pararam, e enfim poder ouvir gotas caindo como se uma folha estivesse com água de chuva, e uma gota caia no chão delicadamente. Era como uma melodia que se aplicava cada vez mais, e minha mente deixando o fluxo dos elementos que estavam em minha volta no mundo real se esquecerem. Estava tudo calmo até o momento que passos vão novamente até mim. Cega, eu não continha nada de visualização, mas eu podia imaginar por meu cérebro a imagem de uma pessoa vindo. Com isso,  pode me lembrar de algo que estava bem no fundo de minha memória, e que eu não sabia que existia: era minha mãe.</p><p>   Com  essa melodia de gotas de água, eu me lembrei de algo: a minha mãe. Uma vez quando eu era bem bebezinha podia me lembrar das vezes em que ela tava sorrindo e me olhava com muita alegria, como se fosse o maior prazer da vida dela. Pude chorar e  me alegrar ao mesmo tempo, por causa que no momento de tanta concentração ela me ajudou, e agora está me ajudando. Mesmo morta me ajuda no momento desse concentração. Eu vou me sentir segura e feliz e sem peso na consciência por sua morte, porque ela me perdoou e tinha lembrado disso no dia em que a gente foi sequestrada e ela foi morta na minha frente. Mesmo sendo triste, eu não desistia de viver. Naquele dia, e mesmo não lembrando de mais nada além dessas coisas eu tinha certeza que por algum motivo, eu pude ganhar uma segunda chance, e foi por causa dela.</p><p>   Os passos tinham acabado, e enfim a concentração veio. Então somente a visualização de gotas de água caindo do nada foram a minha cabeça. Ela tinha sumido completamente no momento, não poderia fazer mais nada. Eu já a vi e isto era o que bastava. Para que me lembrar dela agora? Eu já sinto o seu abraço em meu corpo quando menor, uma memória bem calorosa. Às vezes me pergunto: " Onde você está, mãe?".</p><p>   Meu corpo não se mexia, mas por um momento senti uma pitada do meu dedo se mexer, como se fosse automaticamente. Algo além disso estava acontecendo, por causa que senti alguma coisa no ar, de medo e de nervoso perto de mim. Será que era Wing? Não podia ser... Eu conseguia ver além do que se pode ser visto por pessoas normais?</p><p>Wing: agora abra os seus olhos. Como se sentem?</p><p>__ Eu não sei ao certo, mas... parece que estou em um tipo  barreira criada por mim mesmo.</p><p>   Cada olhada que eu dava em meu corpo, mais estranha sentia. O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal? Olhei para os meninos e vi que essa estavam os mesmos como eu estava, surpresos provavelmente:</p><p>Gon: Eu sinto como se estivesse cercado por algum tipo de geleia quente.</p><p>Killua: Sim, como se eu estivesse vestindo uma roupa sem peso.</p><p>  As expressões de seus rostos eram engraçadas, e por um momento, por dentro e não por fora, ri. Por causa que poderia estragar o momento de concentração de nos. Olhei para Killua e pude ver que seus olhos estavam extraordinários, como se fosse a primeira vez que via a "geleia" que está o seu corpo. Já Gon por outro lado, estava surpreendentemente uma criança, pois se podia ver que diante seus olhos estava uma coisa nova que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Engraçado, não? Eu era a única que tinha sentindo algo amais além de poder concentrar a minha aura?</p><p>Wing: Continuem mantendo essas imagens. Quando vocês assimilarem, poderão usar o "ten" enquanto estiverem dormindo.</p><p>  Na nossa distração, a aura de Wing apareceu novamente. Asustadora a aura, porém, eu não senti dor e nem medo. Estava tudo ocorrendo bem como se deve ocorrer. Olhamos para Wing concentrados, e vimos em seus olhos o que estava fazendo:</p><p>Wing: A seguir, eu irei usar o "nen" hostil com vocês! ...Antes disso, teria sido doloroso para vocês ficarem aqui.</p><p>Killua: Sim, agora eu entendi o que você quis dizer com nevasca.</p><p>Wing: Se vocês conseguirem suportar o meu "nen", poderão passar pela barreira dele! Lá vou eu!</p><p>E nesse meio fim eu não podia desistir de algo que eu estava com acabando. Medo e nem angustia ia me abalar nesse momento, então foi assim que ocorreu. A sombra de medo pode ter nos superado naquela vez , só que desta vez nós não superaremos. </p><p>  Hisoka se encontrava logo na nossa frente, e já estamos postos. No caminho, antes disso acontecer, Killua e eu já tinha tido uma conversa antes. Ele tinha se preocupado comigo, e quis saber como estava. Como também, o modo que ele tinha me tocado a minha mão na vez em que estávamos saindo da casa do mestre Wing foi realmente estranho. Ele senti ele tocando a minha mão um pouco forte, parecendo apressivo.</p><p>   Um sorriso cínico apareceu logo em sua frente, e pude ver o quanto ele se divertia com essa situação. Não constrangedora, mas se divertindo por algo, era como se ele quisesse fazer isso por algo futuro que o divertiria por um tempo.</p><p>Com os passos mais pequenos que davamos mais a sua auraparecia ficar mais forte, porém, o ensinamento de "ten" fez com que isso não acontecesse. A Iara dele ficava mais forte a cada passo e não sentiamos nada, eu por um lado, sentia por uma pitada uma dor, mas essa se passou com o decorrer dos passos. Enfim estávamos na frente de Hisoka, e pude ver um sorriso maior do que o outro apareceu novamente, como se ele tivesse se divertido com essa situação. </p><p>Ele se levantou do chão de onde estava sentado, e olhou para nós. As suas palavras começaram a se dizer:</p><p>Hisoka: Bem-vindos á classe dos 200. Parece que eu não preciso me incomodar com a recepção tradicional.</p><p>  Por um momento vi seus olhos irem parar em Gon, e vendo em seus olhos algo que não podia ver. Olhei para Hisoka e vi que sua atenção não iria muito para mim, não achando que eu era interessante — e era algo que não queria ser para ele.</p><p>Hisoka: Eu posso imaginar o que vocês vieram fazer na torre do paraíso. Vocês pretendem treinar antes de me desafiarem…</p><p>Gon: Sim, mas eu não esperava te encontrar aqui. Assim eu economizo tempo.</p><p>___ Gon, não. Não é momento certo... — sussurro para ele em seu ouvido.</p><p>   Encostando o meu braço em seu ombro, fiz com que sua ansiedade acabasse. Não seria nada fácil para ele acabar com Hisoka, já que ele demonstrou ser mio vezes mais forte do que Gon e Killua, imagine eu. Killua fez o mesmo que eu, deu mais um passo para ficar mais a frente de Gon, e para não cometer mais nenhuma besteira. Hisoka riu. Tão alto que até mesmo se podia ouvir em outro corredor. E já sabia do que se tratava:</p><p>Hisoka: Você devia seguir o conselho de sua irmã. Não devia ficar confiante na sua habilidade de usar o ten. Vocês ainda têm muito a aprender sobre o nen. Para ser franco, no momento, eu não sinto nenhuma vontade de lutar contra vocês. Porém, se conseguirem vencer uma única partida aqui em cima, eu aceitarei o desafio.</p><p>   Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ele vai embora. Nós deixando para trás, sem dizer nada como palavra final. Olhei ele saindo aos poucos do outro lado, e em fim sentir alguém tocando o meu ombro. Era Killua:</p><p>Killua: Vamos.</p><p>__ Huh? Ok…</p><p> </p><p>  Quem era aquelas pessoas nos olhando?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Conversas X diferentes X a nós</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___ Como está Gon?</p><p>Killua: Ele está treinando seu Ten.</p><p>   Killua estava voltando do quarto de Gon, onde quis que o mesmo ficasse lá para treinar seu ten. Eu por um lado fui direto para o meu quarto descansar e pensar um pouco no que aconteceu nestas poucas horas. Ele por um lado me surpreendeu ao vim ao meu quarto depois do Gon, já que o meu é distante dos deles. Não fiquei muito chateada para termos os quartos longe, só que me senti incomodada no momento em que entrei no 200. Eu estava me perguntando o tempo todo quem era aquelas pessoas que estava nos olhando de longe. Por isso não consigo entender.</p><p>   Eu estava sentada na cama pensando na vida, com a mesma roupa. Estou tão cansada que nem coragem de trocar de roupa teria, mas não seria porca o suficiente por não querer tomar banho. Hoje o dia foi pesado, e só queria dormir na cama satisfeita pelo fim do dia. Entretanto, a agunia e a certeza que algo estava me incomodando me deixava inquieta. Killua se sentou ao meu lado, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para mim:</p><p>Killua: O que houve? </p><p>___ É que quando Hisoka tinha saído, eu senti que alguém estava nos olhando de longe.</p><p>Killua: Provavelmente esta falando sobre aqueles cara que a gente encontrou na recepção.</p><p>___ Yep. Deve ser afinal...</p><p>Killua: Tenha cuidado com eles, Susuka. A gente não sabe muito sobre eles.</p><p>   Não adiantaria ter cuidado com eles, já que os mesmos podem saber mais de nós do que nós mesmo. Já tinha ouvido falar sobre certas pessoas no 200°. Eram fortes e já sabiam usar o nen com grande facilidade, tirando que se aproveitavam dos mais chegados ao último andar. Eram três homens. E cada vez mais que penso nisso, mas certeza tenho que a presença que senti antes era destes três.</p><p> </p><p>___ Huh... Ei, a paisagem daqui não é bonita?</p><p>Killua: Ei, você me ouviu?!</p><p>___ Sim, sim...</p><p> </p><p>Nada mais era importante para mim do que vê está paisagem. Sem tempo para curtir e ver mais a cidade bonita e maravilhosa que estou, me sinto completamente perdida. Só agora pude enchergar com clareza como era este mundo que não conhecia. Mesmo que o assunto seja meio que sério sobre estes tais pessoas, a distração seria a melhor técnica de me esquecer um pouco desses problemas. Eu sei que eles vão tentar me derrotar em uma luta, mas cada coisa existe seu tempo.</p><p>Killua olhou para mim, e mesmo não vendo onde seus olhos olhavam, sentia que eram direcionadas a mim. Eu me levantei da cama e pus em fim a necessidade de ver as luzes da cidade de Iorque Nova. Eram grandes prédios brilhantes pá luz, e um lindo céu que se mal podia ver as estrelas brilhantes por conta da luz. Tudo era estranho. Na ilha da baleia eu podia ver tranquilamente as estrelas que eu mesma desconhecia o nome, mas a mais brilhante que eu ia tinha visto na minha vida sempre via. Todas as noites na ilha da baleia, a lua cheia, me deitava na grama macia no quintal de casa do penhasco, e acendia uma fogueira para não morrer de frio logo ao fim do dia, e lá podia ver as estrelas mais brilhantes do que lanternas grandes. Belíssimas pelo visto. Afinal, estrelas são bonitas e belas. Estrelas não sentem sentimentos ou se tem memórias de uma vida, afinal, são estrelas que somente estão a espera de sua morte bem-vinda. Um dia, eu irei morrer. Um dia, as estrelas vão morrer. Um dia, este mundo pode morrer. E são nessas horas que mais queria ser uma estrela brilhante. Lá pelo menos poderia ver a terra de longe, com o meu grande brilho viscoso.</p><p>Sem prestar atenção no que se ocorria ao meu redor, eu pude sentir a aproximação de alguém. Killua estava de pé em minha frente, com as mãos nós bolsos, olhando para a janela também. Pude olhar para seus olhos e pedir que visse os meus também, porém, ele continuou a olhar a frente, sem tirar a atenção de nenhuma paisagem. Sua bolsa estava jogada em minha cama já bagunçada, uma coisa não muito comum, já que sempre o vejo com está bolsa. Não era para me acostumar. </p><p>Redirecionei meu olhar para a janela e pude ver algo de diferente, uma estrela, e pensava: "Pelo menos uma das posso ver". Um sorriso no momento tinha aparecido, e por completo senti uma dorzinha vinda de meu rosto pelo machucado anterior, mas não era nada. Aquilo não fez com que eu pudesse sorrir e pensar o quanto belo e divertido este lugar pode ser. Senti uma das mãos de Killua tocarem a minha mão solta, e vi pela primeira vez depois deste silêncio entre nós o seu olhar em mim. Sendo até algo bom.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Para de ficar fugindo do assunto, Susuka. Quero que você fique segura e saiba sobre eles.</p><p>Queria poder dizer que não estava tentando fugir, mas sairia hipócrita demais. Eu conheço ele, e não iria acreditar em mim. Bem, tentar fugir até tentei, mas até mesmo a minha mente não consegue querer fugir. Portanto, poderia pensar nisso amanhã de manhã, e é claro que ele falaria isso mil vezes, então já não precisaria avisar. Temos todo o tempo de mundo.</p><p>  Soltei sua mão da minha e me afastei um pouco dele. Ele estava perto demais. Souber sobre eles era um dos menores problemas da minha vida, e já não seria o que mais me afetaria. Andei-me um pouco ao lado oposto donde estávamos, e voltei a sentar-me na minha cama grande — provavelmente de casal ou sei lá o quê —. Respirei fundo e via ele novamente em minha frente, e enfim olhei para ele e perguntei:</p><p> </p><p>___ E você sabe sobre eles? Temos que ter certeza e saber mais sobre eles. Nada vai adiantar se você avisar Gon e ele nem te ouvir. Você sabe mais do que eu como Gon é.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Sim, eu sei como ele é. E mais do que ninguém sei que você será uma dos alvos deles.</p><p> </p><p>De certa forma ele está certo. Eu, entre eles dois, sou a mais fraca do grupo. E já que sou a mais fácil de se livrar, poderia ser consideravelmente a primeira a ser eliminada e fazer um daqueles três patetas o líder deste andar. E inacreditável, não quero nem morta ser derrotada por um deles. Carrego muito orgulho dentro de mim, e se algum desafio foi-se feito para mim, não poderia recusar.</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Mesmo assim, não liguei para eles. — claro. Como se fosse fácil esquecemos estes caras e evitarmos nos corredores. Impossível!!! — Temos que focar no nosso treinamento do "nen".</p><p>___ Eu sei, Killua. Mas eu não posso ignora-los para sempre. Eles sempre estão nos corredores, e você próprio viu eles olhando para a gente. Mas prometo tentar.</p><p>Killua: Só isso? "Tentar"?</p><p>___ Ok. Não farei nada além de ignorá-los. Está bem agora?</p><p>Killua: Temporariamente. </p><p>___ Aish! Você é muito mandão, sabia?! </p><p>   Eu ouvi um rizinho baixinho vindo dele, e logo fiquei com mais raiva. O que poderia ser o motivo dele gostar de brincar comigo, hein?! A cada momento parecia que ele se divertia com a nossa discussão, como se fosse só para me alegrar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Me levantei da cama chateada e olhei para ele que continuava rindo de mim, quase morrendo de tanto rir.</p><p>___ Ei! Por que está rindo de mim?! — ele enchugou uma lágrima que saiu e olhou para mim, tentando ter sua cara séria de antes. — O que houve?!</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Ah… Desculpe aí, mas eu não podia aguentar. — suas palavras soaavam como falsas. — Já tentou ser comediante?</p><p>___ Isso não tem graça, Killua! Afinal, por que você está rindo?</p><p> </p><p>Killua: Você é realmente fofa, Susuka.</p><p>   Aquele sorriso… era o mesmo de antes. O olhar que via perante minha me deixou ainda amais corada, e por certa razão, em paz. Eu não sentia mais aquela raiva constrangedora que sentia por ele, e por grande delicadeza, tive a sensação de harmonia. Killua estava sorrindo como nunca tinha visto, de uma forma graciosa, e de certa forma, realmente feliz. Se pudesse comparar com o Killua que tinha acabado de conhecer no exame Hunter com agora, com certeza estaria chocada ao vê-lo sorrir com sinceridade, sem esconder nenhum sentimento sequer. Talvez esse seja o Killua que poucas pessoas podem conhecer. Um ser humano de verdade. Posso até não saber direito sobre sua vida, mas, mesmo não sabendo disso, o conheço como uma pessoa normal, não um assassino, um garoto normal. Queria poder conhecer mais essa pessoa, e dizer a ele algum dia que gosto dele, e assim colocar um basta nisso tudo.</p><p>   Porém, pensando melhor, não é adequado falar uma coisa dessas em sua frente, já que eu tenho receio que isso dá errado. Killua olhou para mim e viu em meus lábios o quanto sorria em sua frente. Ele se levantou novamente, e veio em minha direção caminhando com rapidez, mas ao mesmo tempo com certa paciência. Fiquei calada para ver o que poderia acontecer, e vi que algo iria acontecer. Suas mãos tocaram suavemente  minha cabeça, acarênciando os fios dos meus cabelos com simpatização. Com seu toque acabei me lembrando das suas palavras anteriores, isso realmente mexeu comigo, pois nunca esperava que essas mesmas palavras saírem de seus lábios. Me sinto feliz.</p><p>___ Killua? </p><p>Por alguns segundos ele não respondeu, somente ficou naquela mesma posição acariciando os meus cabelos. Logo em seguida ele tirou sua mão de minha cabeça e a direcionou para o bolso de sua calça novamente.</p><p>Killua: Não é nada.</p><p>  Parecia que ele tinha lido minha mente, pois pensei que alguma coisa estava errada com ele. Sabe porquê? Messmo estando no estado que estou agora eu pude ver seus lábios, não um sorriso brilhante pela sua brincadeira comigo, mas um sorriso chateado.</p><p>   Ele saiu de perto de mim e caminhou até a porta do meu quarto, calado, sem dizer uma palavra comigo. O mesmo abriu a porta do quarto, e saiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra sequer. Agora estava sozinha novamente, perdida em meus pensamentos dessa lembrança recente, e vendo além da paisagem deste quarto.</p><p>  No mesmo lugar que Killua acariciou meus cabelos, o toquei, pois ainda sentia suas mãos quentes. Realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, e motivo de eu fazer essas loucuras sem pensar antes, e realmente me pergunto o que poderia ter acontecido há mais se não tivesse chamado sua atenção. Afinal, o que ele poderia ter feito? Realmente, não deveria pensar nessas coisas. Algum dia poderia me machucar com esses mesmos sentimentos que sinto por ele. Não. Desde o início sinto-me atraída por ele, como se fosse… destinada. Meu coração acelera aos mil quando estou perto dele, ainda mais sozinha com ele. Contudo, mesmo não sabendo ao certo o que são esses sentimentos e sentidos que me dizem que o já vi antes, vou continuar assim. Sempre irei sorrir para ele. Sempre irei brigar com ele. Sempre irei o interferir. Por isso, desejo não morrer antes de fazer tudo isso. Por isso, quero fazer o meu melhor, e ajudar a pessoa que me ajudou também.</p><p>Toc! Toc!</p><p>   Ouvi batidas na porta, e virei-me novamente para ver o que era. Andei rapidamente para saber quem era, podendo ser Killua. Corri para a porta e abri pensando ser ele. Só que, para minha surpresa, não era ele.</p><p>__ Lucy?</p><p>  Seus olhos logo se adiaram a me ver. Não podia acreditar eu que estava vendo Lucy, uma garota que nunca tinha mais ouvido notícias. Sim, não estava maluca. Dia te de mim, a pequena garota deu um sorriso travesso e me comprimentou em silêncio, logo depois entrando no quarto. Ela olhava de um lado para o outro, checando coisas que realmente não sei o que é. Inesperadamente, fiquei sem respostas, porque não sabia o motivo de sua vinda repentina, ou como ela me encontrou. Tudo estava estranho. Por exemplo, quando abri a porta para ela, seus olhos não de focaram em mim de mediato, nas pelos corredores escuros.</p><p>   Fecho a porta rapidamente e caminho para ela, tentando querer conversar com ela. Desde o exame final do teste Hunter, nem eu e nem outros nos falamos. Bem, tirando Leorio e Kurapika. De início achei estranho por não estar com sua amiga Yuki, e só de ouvir este nome, fiquei arrepiada. Afinal, ela supostamente não gosta de mim.</p><p>   Olhei para Lucy mais uma vez, e calada, percebi que seu estilo de roupa tinha mudado, para um vestido carmesim invés de um marinho, porém, sua altura não tinha mudado nada. Cheguei perto dela, e em pé, quis começar a conversa:</p><p>___ Como você me achou?</p><p>Lucy: Hum… Foi fácil. Eu estava aqui na cidade e vi suas lutas, aí pensei em fazer uma visitinha.</p><p>   Sei jeito era fofo, mas não conseguia acreditar em tudo. Tinha algo a mais, e por acaso, sinto que isto me envolve. Afinal, tudo de ruim sempre me envolve. Olhei para ela e fiz uma cara de não acreditar em suas palavras, porque nenhum telespectador pode entrar neste andar e bater na porta do quarto da pessoa assim. Poderia ela estar aprontando algo?</p><p>___ Só por isso? </p><p>Lucy: … Podemos dizer que não, mas também podemos dizer sim. Eu só vim aqui falar com você calmamente, sem dizer que, é algo importante. É por isso que vim.</p><p>___ Entendo…</p><p>   O que ela tanto quer falar?</p><p>Lucy: Bem… Você sabe me dizer se Killua ou Gon vão vim aqui novamente?</p><p>    Eu não sabia o que dizer para ela, afinal, não somos muito próximas para ter confiança. Olhei para o lado e pensei no que dizer, olhando para algumas coisas minhas jogadas. Os meninos estariam ocupados, e imagino que Gon não vai nem colocar o pé daqui, se não for para me puxa rê me forçar a sair para o treinamento na casa de mestre Wing. OK. Se for falar do meu irmão, ele não vem de jeito nenhum. Entretanto, de certa forma, acredito que Killua virá mais tarde. Como também, irei me encontrar com os meninos mais tarde.</p><p>___  Provavelmente. — digo eu em meados do pensamento. — Não precisa se preocupar com agora, já que eles não vão vim aqui por algum tempo. Então, acho melhor você começar.</p><p>Lucy: Tudo bem. Aliás, era só com você que queria falar. Nem mesmo seu irmão ou seu amigo podem saber que eu estive aqui. Pode fazer isso?</p><p>  Uma vez, enquanto estávamos fazendo o exame Hunter, eu ouvi de Killua para não ficar próximas delas. E bem, aqui estou eu quebrando um aviso dado a mais de um mês. Pelo modo de Killua agir ao ver Yuki, já o deixou um pouco estressado, tirando com Lucy, que nem ao menos sei sua ligação com elas.</p><p>___ Não precisa se preocupar. Pode-se dizer que não sou de contar nada a ninguém. Então, o que você precisa falar comigo?</p><p>Lucy: Só vim lhe avisar que tem um assassino profissional atrás de você a um tempo, mas não o encontrei há dias. Acho que ele veio te matar.</p><p>___ O quê?!</p><p>Lucy: Se acalme, por favor.</p><p>    Não queria nem ouvir o que ela queria dizer a mais. Para mim, já basta.  Um assassino profissional? Já bastava para mim saber que Killua era um assassino profissional, e isso é realmente estranho de se ouvir de seus lábios. Eu olhei para ela e me sentei na cama, tentando me acalmar. Afinal, por que alguém queria me matar?</p><p>___ Primeiro de tudo: Por que confiaria em seus palavras?</p><p>   Ela ficou em silêncio e caminhou para o meu lado, sentando na cama também. Eu vi em seus olhos que não estava mentindo, mas queria ouvir de seus lábios.</p><p>Lucy: Porque eu estou tentando te ajudar, e não te machucar.</p><p>___ … Está bem. Acredito em você.</p><p>Lucy: Certo.</p><p>   Eu nuca fui de acreditar em pessoas, pois elas na maioria das vezes, mente. Como também, eu nunca fui de ter muitos amigos. Só existia duas escolhas para mim: Ou eu era fria e não confiava nas pessoas, ou eu era sentimental e acreditava nelas. Mas, não segui nenhuma opção.</p><p>Lucy: Não se preocupe muito, existem pessoas te protegendo. Eu sou uma delas. Na verdade, eu não podia estar aqui avisa do sobre isso. Isso faria mais mal para mim e para Yuki. Porém, eu estou te avisando agora. Por isso, quero que você tenha cuidado.</p><p>___ Mas… Por que um assassino iria querer me matar?</p><p>Lucy: Você ainda não entendeu?</p><p>  O que ela estava querendo dizer?</p><p>___ Huh?</p><p>Lucy: Você. O que está dentro de você.</p><p>   Ela apontou para mim, como se eu pudesse descobrir o quê. Talvez, poderia estar dizendo aos meus poderes que não sei a origem?</p><p>Lucy: O poder que existe sentir de você é muito raro de se achar, mesmo sendo desconhecido. Por isso, você virou uma ameaça a pessoas poderosas. Eles te querem ver morta, e pegar o que tem dentro de você.</p><p>Ah!</p><p>___ Então eu virei um alvo… — era decepcionante ouvir isso, afinal, mal sabia eu o que tinha dentro de mim. Mas então, o que poderia ser. — Essa situação me deixa sem formas de escapar dos radares deles, certo?</p><p>Lucy: Sim. Por isso, tente não usar "isto".</p><p>   Aos poucos dava para entender o que ela estava querendo dizer. Uma de duas mãos tocaram levemente meu ombro, já o outro, se dizia apontar ao meu coração. Certo. O que vive dentro de mim está conectado ao meu coração, sem chances de poder ser retirado sem eu morrer. O que tanto eles estão atrás, é algo que eles sabem, contudo eu não sei.</p><p>    Levantei-me da cama macia e caminhei mais uma vez para a janela transparente desse quarto, não olhando para ela. Mesmo com os olhos focados na visão da cidade eu pude sentir Lucy se aproximando, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco longe de mim. Mesmo depois de tudo que ouvir ela dizer, existem coisas que não consigo engolir de seus lábios.</p><p>___ Obrigada por me contar sobre isso, Lucy. Porém, mesmo que você tenha te ouvido a respeito disto, não posso confiar nas suas palavras e nem das de ninguém. Só que, o que você me disse, me fez acreditar que existem realmente pessoas tentando me caçar. Bem, era de se imaginar.</p><p>Lucy: … Está bem. Eu te entendo, e não precisa acreditar em mim. Só fiz isso porque queria te ajudar nisto e--</p><p>   Eu posso ser fraca e um pouco ingênua, mas não caía em armadilhas. Seria simples pensar quantas vezes me machuquei e quase morri. Simplesmente isso acontece. O ataque de urso. O certo grau de doenças. Tudo tinha me afetado com certa facilidade. E todas as vezes que algum acidente ocorria comigo, sentia alguém me observando de longe como se fosse comida para seus olhos. Eu me lembro. Já não era mais pequena, e vi a sombra de alguém me observando. Alguém tentava me matar.</p><p>___ Hum… Lucy? Parece um nome realmente bonito, não é? — ela aprecia atordoada no que estava querendo dize, mesmo sendo uma garota mais velha do que eu. — Então, Lucy, poderia me dizer para quem você trabalha?</p><p>Lucy: Não a necessidade disto.</p><p>    Ela não queria dizer, então não posso força-la a nada. Lucy não era Lucy. Sua personalidade, e o modo em que a vi pela primeira vez era realmente diferente. Por ela não dizer nada, não quis mais saber disto. Se a pessoa quiser me matar, que tente.</p><p>___ Pode ir embora?</p><p>Lucy: Certo.</p><p>     "Por visto, eu tenho que contar aos meninos sobre isto. Infelizmente, esse segredo eu não posso guardar, Lucy."</p><p>   A porta se fechou e enfim saí daquela posição incomodante. Meus braços já estavam doendo de ficar tão encostada perto daquela janela. O melhor que tinha que fazer era me encontrar com os meninos e contar a eles, mas somente tenho que ter cuidado com a minha vida. Nunca se sabe o quanto perto os inimigos podem estar. Mas, isso poderia deixar para amanhã de manhã. Certo?</p><p>    Com está decisão quis me jogar na cama macia que nem ao menos me confortei com tantas visitas inesperadas. Quase eventualmente, vem aqui Killua ver se estava bem e como estava depois que ocorreu comigo. Depois dele, vem o mestre Wing ou Zushi. Mais tarde, pode-se dizer Gon. Não era necessário eles todos virem ao meu quarto quando eu quero pelos menos ficar um pouco sozinha, mas acho um pouco impossível. Com o treinamento que nós aceitamos, mais dias não fico sem paz. Contudo, é bom.</p><p>      Com o passar do tempo, via o céu escurecer. Claro, já estava quase noite, e nem ao menos conseguia me sentir bem. O sono vinha, mas voltava. As batidas de meus dedos na já ela estava dando num som relaxando e arrepiante. Pensava que seria aqui que dormiria, sentada na cadeira de madeira e com as mãos erguidas no lado da janela. Seria como um filme, se ao menos conseguisse dormir desse jeito.</p><p>       Acabei pensando em coisas que não devia. Por exemplo:</p><p>___ Espero que não dê nada errado amanhã.</p><p>       Estás palavras tinham um significado e tanto para o que iria acontecer. Eu não devia ter dito isso. Na verdade, nunca ter pensando que coisas boas poderiam acontecer comigo nesse momento do campeonato.</p><p>  Sonho on</p><p>  Estava escuro, como as noites de constelações da ilha da baleia. Pequenos pontos brancos que brilhavam nesse lugar, me lembrava das estrelas da minha ilha. Estava escuro, mas tinha alguns brilhos brilhando também. Podendo ser pequenos pontos de esperança, e outros de total complexidade de pensar.</p><p>    Andei. Andei em direção ao nada, seguindo somente o que voa em minha frente. Os brilhos brilhavam cada vez mais quando andava para aquele mesmo caminho, e achava ser o caminho certo. Uma luz branca, meio borrada, tinha aparecido na minha frente, como um espelho manchado. Os passos ficaram mais lento e pude tocar o que se chamava espelho d'água para mim. Mesmo manchado, podia ver rostos conhecidos, como Gon. Contudo, todos desapareçam, como uma sombra. E a sim, vendo no espelho de minhas memórias. E assim, abrindo caminho para uma memória perdida entre meus sonhos.</p><p> </p><p>  Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o vento passear à sua volta. Por um mero segundo se sentiu leve, quase tão leve quanto o vento, e tentou sorrir uma última vez. Sentiu seus cabelos soltos acariciarem seu rosto frágil e cansado. Ela queria mais que tudo que aquele toque fosse algo de verdade, de uma outra pele com a dela, e não o vazio dos seus cabelos inanimados passando por seu rosto casualmente apenas por causa do vento. Sentiu o ar quente de sua boca ir embora com o vento, o que não era muito comum, mas ela estava nervosa mesmo que quisesse conter dentro de si e se manter calma. Ela estava nervosa e isso à deixava quente. Ela abaixou vagarosamente o rosto ainda com medo de abrir os olhos, sabendo que ao fechá-los de novo seria para não abri-los mais, então se manteve quieta. Sentiu a umidade das pequenas lágrimas no canto de seus olhos e não pôde conter um longo e doloroso suspiro que arrancou até as últimas moléculas de ar de seus pulmões fazendo seu coração doer. Também sentiu o choro que estava preso em sua garganta vibrar de tanta força que fazia para sair, como um nó que se formava a fazendo engasgar. Mas não, ela não queria chorar. Não agora. Não mais. Por isso tomou fôlego e o engoliu. Engoliu o choro e o nó, que poderiam ser os mesmos, mas que doeram como se fossem distintos e espinhosos, dando vontade a ela de cuspir tudo para fora, mas ela só tossiu de dor, sendo abafada por um soluço repentino que quase a deixou sem ar pela terceira vez na noite.</p><p>Com uma rajada de vento mais longa ela sentiu tanto medo quanto sentiu frio, como se a solidão e a escuridão daquela noite a abraçassem fazendo-a se sentir mal. Ela não queria a companhia da noite, mas sim a dele. Queria sentir seus braços em torno dela, queria sentir a força e a maciez dele a protegendo. [...]</p><p>Estava ficando cada vez mais frio, causando arrepios na garota. Ela abraçou o próprio corpo tentando se aquecer, mas estava alto demais e a noite não ajudava. Ela queria tanto que ele estivesse ali, que ela pudesse sentir seu corpo quente mais uma vez em contato com o gelado dela, que a tranquilizasse, mas era quase impossível naquele momento. Procurou se distrair até ter coragem de tomar a decisão e então a atitude. Olhou para frente, para o horizonte, a noite toda iluminada, tanto que nem parecia noite. Era tão bonito olhar tudo o que ela conhecia em meio as outras pessoas lá em baixo, visto de cima, mesmo a árvore não sendo muito alto. Se focou apenas em um ponto ao longe que nem soube distinguir bem o que era. Respirou fundo tentando se manter calma, até que um barulho soou atrás da garota fazendo-a se assustar. Quando mexeu minimamente para virar-se sentiu seus pés no galho escorregarem.</p><p>O grito dela ecoou fino e curto. E então era o fim, estava feito...</p><p>Ela fechou os olhos tão forte quanto conseguiu, apenas esperando o choque do seu corpo com o chão, mas em um puxão sentiu seu braço ser fortemente agarrado, tão forte que com certeza estaria roxo minutos depois. Seu corpo se chocou com outra coisa e então sentiu algo apertar em torno de si. Foi tudo tão rápido que ela continuava de olhos apertados. Suas mãos gelaram e um vento frio contornou seu estômago, a deixando desconfortável. Sentiu sua mente dar uma volta e se sentiu enjoada, por medo se sentiria dor ao chegar, ao tão longínquo chão. Mas se sentiu frágil ao notar uma voz melodiosa e preocupada se espalhar pelo ar.</p><p>-Foi por pouco. -Ele suspirou ofegante.</p><p>Ela ouviu a voz tão doce dele, a voz que ela mais amava ouvir. Mas a voz dele estava tão fraca, tão baixa que deu uma pontada dolorosa em seu peito. Ele estava com medo, mas estava lá. Ele havia ido para ela, e havia a salvo. Ela sentia o calor de seu corpo com o dela lhe causando um arrepio. Sentia a respiração dele, e conseguia até ouvir o seu rápido coração, que ela sabia que estava rápido por sua causa, e se sentiu mal. Ela queria tanto que ele estivesse com ela, mas sabia o quão mal ela causaria se ele estivesse perto, como agora. Ele apoiou seu queixo na cabeça da garota e fungou. Oh, ela o estava magoando novamente.</p><p>-Eu não acredito que quase te perdi. -Ela o apertou mais o fazendo retribuir. Sua voz triste fez com que a garota se quebrasse em mil pedaços. Sentiu seu coração se encher e se contorcer em seu peito como se a angústia o estivesse invadindo.</p><p>-Como sabia que eu estava aqui? -Ela disse ainda em seu peito. Tentou não soar frágil, mas não pôde segurar quando sua voz falhou. Sim ela estava feliz em vê-lo. Ela queria saber porque ele havia a procurado. Dizer "Como desejei que estivesse aqui", ou "Obrigada por me achar, e se importar", ou até mesmo "Eu Te Amo", mas quase não sentiu o ar passar por seus lábios.</p><p>O rapaz não conteve uma risada anasalada.</p><p>-Eu não seria eu mesmo, se não te conhecesse bem... -Ele se separou dela encarando seu rosto baixo. Os olhos dela se encheram quase transbordando. Ela então o apertou para si, afundando na camiseta do garoto, amontoando seu rosto por entre o tecido.</p><p>Era como uma facada diretamente em seu coração. Ela se sentiu mais culpada do que tudo por isso, por ele a conhecer tão bem, por sê-la tão próximo, por se entregarem por alma. Por terem se conhecido.</p><p>-Mas não deixaria de ser você se não houvesse me conhecido.. -Ela sussurrou sentindo todo o seu corpo doer. Sentindo a tristeza se espalhar por cada célula. E sua voz saiu tão abafada que ela mesma quase não se ouviu.</p><p>-Não, não deixaria, mas não seria tão completo quanto sou. -Ele a afastou de seu corpo e ergueu o rosto da garota. -Não me arrependo de te conhecer Himeka.</p><p>O corpinho acanhado da garota se mexeu todo quando ele fungou. Sentiu seu coração todo se aquecer e quase derreter em seu peito. Era um sonho ouvir isso, e ainda mais intenso ouvir isso dos lábios dele. Conhecê-la... Ele não se arrependia. Ecoou tantas vezes em sua cabeça que ela se perdeu em si por alguns segundos.</p><p>Oh! Ele não se arrependia</p><p>Como ele pode não se arrepender?</p><p>Sentiu um misto de felicidade, e algo amargo lhe crescer no peito, fazendo seus joelhos fraquejaram e suas pernas bambas perderam a noção de profundidade. Ela simplesmente se sentou de joelhos, em cima dos pés um pouco zonza. Ele se assustou e se apressou fazendo o mesmo a sua frente na tentativa de ampará-la antes que entrasse em contato com o chão.</p><p>Ela ergueu seu rosto para ele, mergulhando em seus pensamentos ao analisá-lo. Como ela havia conseguido? Como ela tinha alguém como ele ao seu lado, nesse momento, no momento mais delicado de sua vida. Alguém que ela convencera confiar...</p><p>Ele parecia preocupado, curvado levemente a ela. Os cabelos mais longos caiam sobre a testa dele. Ele estava encantador, sim, e ela havia se encantado a tempos por ele, se perdido por entre o jardim daqueles olhos tão verdes. Um dos maiores erros que ela já havia cometido.</p><p>Se um desejo lhe caísse agora ela não pestanejaria em não conhecê-lo. Foi um erro tão bobo que a prendeu a ele...</p><p>Ela o viu ao longe, na verdade apenas o azul de sua camisa por cima da branca. Saiu correndo para se desculpar! Ela não queria ter o deixado de lado, nem ignorado, haviam sido apenas as circunstâncias que a tinham levado aquilo, mas sem que ela percebesse. Ela então o alcançou perto da saída, passou seu braço pelo dele para que ele não pudesse evitá-la, mas não teve coragem de olhar em seu rosto, estava muito envergonhada para isso.</p><p>Focou em seus dedos, e em tirar o restante do esmalte rosa das unhas, uma coisa de criança em dito. Qualquer coisa para não ter que olhá-lo. Suas unhas com uma gasto esmalte tinham se tornado a coisa mais interessante do momento.</p><p>-Olha, me desculpa! Sério! Eu tô me sentindo mal! Eu não tenho certeza mas eu te chateei certo? Mas eu te juro que foi sem querer... você não tem ideia de quanta coisa tem acontecido, e o quanto eu ando desfocada. Você é importante para mim. -Ela o seguiu floresta a cima, enrolada em seu braço. Ela não o soltaria, não até que ele aceitasse suas desculpas. -Uma coisa assim tão, sem importância, me deixa mal. Você é o que eu tenho, e não suporto ficar mal com você. Você é meu melhor amigo, Jack eu...</p><p>-Jack? -Ele riu.<br/>Ela se e encolheu e arregalou os olhos. Oh não, essa não era voz dele.</p><p>A risada do rapaz ecoou mais forte fazendo a garota corar. Ela sentiu seu rosto todo queimar de tanta vergonha. Seu rosto estava baixo, enquanto o garoto ainda ria. No mesmo instante seu caro, e confundido amigo passou por ela apressado.</p><p>-Me desculpe! Eu te confundi!</p><p>-Essa parte eu percebi... -O rapaz não poupou o sarcasmo ao falar com a jovem. Começando a deixar a garota irritada.</p><p>-Me desculpe! Agora pode parar de rir?</p><p>-Posso parar de rir, mas não posso aceitar sua desculpa. Foi um erro muito grave... Ham... -Ele pensou bastante como se tentasse lembrar, mas respirou fundo, derrotado e irritado, voltando a atenção para a garota impaciente a sua frente.</p><p>-Qual o seu nome menina?</p><p>-Por que eu tenho que responder?</p><p>-Porque eu estou perguntando? -Falou como se fosse óbvio fazendo a garota suspirar.</p><p>-Himeko</p><p>-Me chamo Killua  -Ele mudou educado, estendendo a mão para que ela o cumprimentasse, e ela assim o fez.</p><p>-Tenho que ir, como percebeu, tenho desculpas a pedir pelo meu amigo.</p><p>-Vê se pede para a pessoa certa dessa vez... -Ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, a fazendo acompanhá-lo.</p><p>Assim estava feito. Em um descuido o destino deles se cruzaram e se entrelaçaram. Ela começou a mudar desde então, não de um jeito comum de criança, não era isso, ela já não se sentia bem sendo ela mesma. Passou a se comprimir e a se afastar de todos, numa tentativa de poupá-los. Sim, poupá-los.</p><p>"-Dói pensar em quem se ama; seja um parente, um amigo, um amor... e perceber que o melhor para ele, é não ter você por perto. Mas assim como há duas faces de uma mesma moeda, se afastar tem dois lados. Assim que se afasta, o mundo te mostra como é estar sozinho. Se você se esquece, e se afasta, não cria expectativas, e não há decepções. "</p><p>Cada vez menos frequentou as aulas que a mãe dava a ela em casa. Dois dias, três dias, uma semana, um mês... Até não ir mais. Passou a ser uma estranha até em sua própria casa. Quase não via seus pais ou seu avô, e já não sabia de mais nada, nem queria. Sentiu o tempo escapar por entre os dedos, mas pelas mãos da morte sentiu o céu cair, e assim, ela também. Sentiu o verdadeiro inferno em sua pele. A pessoa a qual ela mais amava na vida. Seu anjo protetor.</p><p>Em um fim de tarde nublado, sentiu apenas um calafrio na espinha e então todo o seu corpo ficar fraco sem motivos aparentes. Ela estava sentada na porta de casa, no degrau da varanda quando sentiu o desconforto. Se levantou um pouco tonta, incomodada, e decidiu apenas caminhar pelos arredores, sem rumo, numa tentativa de, ao menos organizar os problemas em sua cabeça.</p><p>Chutando uma pedrinha que encontrou no caminho, evitou até mesmo piscadelas para os lados.</p><p>Longos minutos de caminhada entre os caminhos da floresta, carregada de suspiros. Suas mãos geladas se esconderam no bolso da frente de sua pequena blusa de frio. O vento a fazia ficar tranquila enquanto passeava por seus cabelos, de um jeito rápido e sereno.</p><p>Quando sua pedrinha se perdeu, Himeka se deu conta de onde estava. Percorreu os olhos por toda o local, todas os arbustos, mas não pôde evitar que seu olhar pairasse sobre uma em específico. Deu uma boa e longa olhada no caminho atrás do arbusto e fungou enraivecida, se sentido traída por seu próprio inconsciente que a havia trazido até aquela lugar, mas acabou por se desmanchar em um suspiro cansado e com uma ponta de mágoa. Com calma, caminhou mais a frente, analisando cada detalhe daquela lugar que ela costumava frequentar. Viu o som do riacho, as flores bem crescidas, o pólen entre os ventos, e por fim cabelos prateados dele …</p><p>Ele. Como ela sentia falta dele.</p><p>Acordou de todos os seus devaneios ao ver uma sombra caminhar em para mais perto do riacho. Se virou rápido não contendo em fungar.</p><p>"Eu não vou chorar. Eu não vou me emocionar. Ele não merece. Eu não vou chorar." -Disse para si mesma.</p><p>- HIMEKA!! -Ela ouviu ao longe. A voz dele saiu tão diferente, que ela se perguntou se a voz dele já era assim quando eles se conheciam. Estava mais firme, mais rouca.</p><p>"-Droga! Droga! Droga!" -Himeka pensou consigo.<br/>Meio receosa, se virou novamente, vendo o garoto de cabelos prata debruçado sobre sua janela. Ele sorria, como se estivesse contente em vê-la, mas a garota parecia não estar em vê-lo.</p><p>-Espera!</p><p>Sentiu os cílios ficarem molhados mas limpou-os rapidamente com as costas da mão. Deu alguns passos pela trilha. Roeu uma, duas unhas e mordeu os lábios de nervosismo. Mal podia se conter. Se sentiu tentada a ir embora, ele nem ligaria se quando descesse ela não estivesse mais lá, quantas vezes ele havia feito tal coisa com ela?</p><p>Negou com a cabeça, negou para si mesma e saiu da trilha em direção a mata desconhecida. Não, ela não aguentaria se brigassem e nem fingir que nada havia acontecido nos últimos tempos. Ouvi-lo perguntar sobre as novidades, o que ela teria feito nesse tempo todo... Não, ela não queria passar por isso. Caminhou dois ou três passos de costas, gravando como o local era na última vez que ela provavelmente a veria, então foi embora.</p><p>Passos calmos, ela estava segura sim, apesar... Mas tantas lembranças insistiam em ocupar sua mente. As únicas coisas que agora lhe restavam, quanto a ele e tantas outras coisas que antes os envolviam eram isso, lembranças.</p><p>-EI! Eu pedi que esperasse! -Ela parou pouco mais a frente de outra trilha perto dele. De costas.</p><p>Ele sorriu correndo para alcançá-la. Killua não podia estar mais nervoso. Mas ela estava ficando triste, negando para si mesma que deveria falar com ele. Ela já não estava bem por vê-lo. Tentou obrigar suas pernas a prosseguirem, mas pôde ouvir sua mente gritar de raiva por elas não obedecerem.</p><p>O rapaz sabia, ou temia como sua amiga estava se sentindo. Oh, aquela palavra o deixava angustiado, incomodado, como ele um dia poderia dizer isso a ela? Aquele alguém que ele se tornara não se apegava, e se um dia ele mudara, fora para esquecer uma, Amiga.</p><p>Ele riscou mentalmente a palavra de sua mente "Amiga", em seguida balançando negativamente a cabeça numa tentativa de afastar aqueles pensamentos. Mas se ele deveria afastar-se dela, deveria então dar meia volta e simplesmente ir para casa, ela já estava o fazendo, não?</p><p>-Não importa...! -Ele disse baixo para si mesmo, mas ela ouviu.</p><p>-O quê?</p><p>-Ah, nada... -Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos um pouco sem jeito. -Ham... Eu... Ah, não tenho te visto muito?! -Ele sorriu se culpando por soar tão idiota.</p><p>-Não saio mais de casa. -A garota disse curta voltando a caminhar.</p><p>-Oh sim, entendo... -Ele demorou um pouco até passar a acompanhá-la. -Tudo bem se te acompanhar até em casa? Se é que vai para casa.... -Ele sorriu sem graça mais uma vez caminhando ao lado dela.</p><p>-Eu... Não posso fazer isso. -A garota parou olhando para algo no chão. Estavam no meio da trilha novamente. Killua parou mais a frente meio distraído enquanto passava a mão pelos olhos.</p><p>-An, o quê?</p><p>-Eu não posso fazer isso. -Ela o olhou triste.</p><p>-O que você não pode fazer Himeko? Eu não estou entendendo. -O garoto disse calmamente, como se dissesse que ela podia dizer o que quisesse que ele entenderia. A voz dele havia saído perfeitamente doce, e torturante para ela.</p><p>-Eu vou para casa. -Ela saiu caminhando rapidamente na frente do rapaz que ficou parado.</p><p>-Sim Himiko, estamos indo. -Ele foi atrás dela, a vendo atravessar a mata e ir para outro caminho, e parando, se virando para ele.</p><p>-Você não entendeu Killua, eu vou sozinha. -A garota olhou para os lados sem se mover, se sentindo tonta como quando resolvera caminhar.</p><p>-O quê? Não. Espera! Himeko!</p><p>-Não Killua, eu não quero esperar, eu só quero ir para casa.</p><p>-Mas... O que há? Por que não posso te acompanhar? Somos... -Ele engoliu em seco comprimindo os olhos, negando a si mesmo. -Amigos.</p><p>A jovem fechou os olhos, fazendo o mesmo que o rapaz. Sentiu sua cabeça doer e ela ficar tonta novamente, ainda de costas para Killua. Ele não a podia ver assim. Assim como ela não o veria daquele jeito, fazendo ele agradecer mentalmente por ela estar de costas.</p><p>-Amigos... -Ela repetiu, mais para si do que para ele. -Isso não é uma obrigação Killua. Volte para casa.</p><p>-Acha que quero te acompanhar por causa da minha "consciência de amigo"? -Ele riu abafado, sem humor.</p><p>-E não seria? -Ela lhe devolveu o riso.</p><p>-Não. -Ele disse sério, fazendo com que sua voz saísse mais grave, e com que a garota se virasse para olhá-lo.</p><p>-Vá para casa Killua. -Ela disse simples, como se o desse um conselho, recebendo um suspiro impaciente em resposta.</p><p>-Você não entende. -O garoto proclamou cansado para a garota, porém como se afirmasse para si que ela não entenderia.</p><p>-Talvez porque eu não tenha o que entender Killua. -Ela voltou a caminhar, ainda no meio da trilha.</p><p>-Me deixa te acompanhar. -Ele disse comum, não recebendo atenção. -Himiko!</p><p>A garota se virou para ele sem muita emoção, ao menos, não que ela demonstrasse. A jovem segurou as mangas de sua blusa centrando todas as suas forças ali. Não disse nada, por medo. Tinha tantas emoções, tantos sentimentos presos na garganta, que teve medo que eles saíssem assim que ela ao menos ameaçasse falar o que fosse.</p><p>-Me deixa ficar perto de você?!</p><p>A garota olhou para a grama, em seguida para os céus para tentar evitar que seus olhos se enchessem. Doía tanto ouvir aquilo. Por que ele estava fazendo isso com ela? Ela sabia que muito havia mudado com ambos, mas ele não poderia brincar assim com os sentimentos que ela tinha. Ele não era mais confiável, ele não era.</p><p>-E o que quer que eu responda, an? Eu... -Ela deu uma volta nervosa em torno de si mesma, sem saber para onde ir. -Obrigada por fazer com que eu pareça patética. É claro que você sabia. Sempre soube, não é?</p><p>-O quê? Saber do quê Himiko? Eu não quero brigar de novo, até porque eu não te entendi ainda. Por favor Himiko... -Ele caminhou calmamente até ela, passo por passo.</p><p>A jovem sentiu um certo receio, ou medo com todas as letras. Recuou um ou dois passos deixando o garoto inseguro, mas acabou por deixá-lo se aproximar, mais do que no sentido literal.</p><p>-Vai deixar? -Ele disse com a voz abafada, nervosa.</p><p>-Agora você é que não entende. -Ela disse recuando uma distância considerável do garoto.</p><p>-Talvez porque eu não tenha o que entender? -Ele se aproximou.</p><p>-Acredite, é diferente. -Mais um passo.</p><p>-Então, o que tenho que entender?</p><p>-Não é simples. -Ela olhou para a grama.</p><p>-Então me explique.</p><p>-Não posso explicar. -Ela alternou o olhar entre o garoto e a grama, insegura.</p><p>O silêncio se instalou sobre os dois, ainda no meio da mata, quase por completo se não fosse o vento e os suspiros trocados.</p><p>-Eu... -O garoto hesitou em dizer, mas repensou.</p><p>-Tenho que ir para casa Killua. -A garota disse por fim.</p><p>-Sim, mas... -A garota seguiu em frente, ignorando.</p><p>-Me acompanha? -Ela se virou sorrindo, fazendo com que o garoto sentisse algo dentro de seu peito se aquecer. Ele seguiu até ela caminhando ao seu lado, enquanto sorria timidamente. Os dois andaram em silêncio enquanto Killua ainda pensava, até resolver dizer por fim.</p><p>-Himiko?</p><p>-Sim?</p><p>-Eu senti sua falta. -Ele disse como um suspiro, como se contasse um segredo e se sentisse mais leve por isso.<br/>A garota ficou calada, quieta, com medo dos sentidos que aquilo poderia ter. Evitou criar qualquer expectativa em relação a ele, mas não conseguiu evitar quando as batidas de seu coração ficaram rápidas demais e ele subiu para sua garganta, ao sentir a mão dele procurar pela dela.</p><p>-Não faça isso comigo Killua... -Ela disse com a voz mais frágil do que imaginou, lhe dando uma pontada de arrependimento. Seu coração pareceu encolher e suspirar de dor junto com ela.</p><p>O garoto deu meia volta parando à sua frente. Seu coração batia tão forte que ele pensou se ela podia ouvi-lo, se ela sabia que era por ela, sempre fora.</p><p>-O que eu não posso fazer? -Ele se aproximou dela, tão perto dela que sentiu a respiração do rapaz passar por seu rosto calmamente.</p><p>-Brincar com os meus sentimentos... -Ela se afastou, não podia se deixar ser magoada. Para ela, seria apenas mais uma nas mãos dele, e mesmo se não fosse, não podia se deixar magoá-lo. Queria ir para casa, e era para onde iria o mais rápido que conseguisse, mesmo que soubesse que ao chegar se derramaria em seu travesseiro.</p><p>Mas ele foi mais rápido puxando a garota por suas mãos dadas, em seguida envolvendo suas mãos em sua fina e delicada cintura. Himiko bateu contra seu peito bruscamente mas sem muita força fazendo com que seu coque se desfizesse e seus cabelos caíssem sobre seus ombros. Ela levantou o rosto vagarosamente com medo. Centímetro por centímetro de receio até encontrar os olhos de Killua.</p><p>  Ele se sentiu tão seguro, levemente nervoso mas ao final, encantado, como se tivesse algo importante em mãos. Um diamante ao qual ele estava analisando. Ela ainda era a mesma, talvez com algumas diferenças. Os mesmos olhos azuis, agora um pouco assustados, com um certo medo olhando fixamente para ele que estava tão sereno. Uma cicatriz entre o olho esquerdo e a maçã do rosto de quando ela se machucou nas brincadeiras em que eles brincavam juntos na floresta. A respiração acelerada e as bochechas coradas que contrastavam com sua pele tão clara, denunciando que ela estava nervosa, talvez um pouco envergonhada. Uma mecha que se confortava em seu rosto, que o mesmo retirou cuidadosamente.</p><p>A garota fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque daquela pele quente com seu rosto gélido, sentindo sua mente sussurrar para que ela fugisse daquela situação, mas seu corpo estava tão bem nos braços dele, seu coração estava tão calmo, ela não conseguia ouvir a razão avisando que ela se machucaria.</p><p>-Eu estou com medo... -A garota sussurrou abrindo os olhos calmamente.</p><p>-Me deixa ficar perto de você. -Ele segurou o rosto da garota com uma das mãos, o aproximando lentamente. Ela recuou um pouco mas não resistiu.</p><p>Os dois estremeceram assim que seus lábios se tocaram, como dois adolescentes que experimentam beijar pela primeira vez, mas ainda crianças. Um toque tímido, entreabriram minimamente, e então aprofundaram o beijo. Ele a abraçou pela cintura enquanto ela passava os braços por cima dos ombros do garoto. Ele não conteve em abraçá-la mais forte quando ela acariciou sua nuca. Um beijo macio, calmo e cheio de sentimentos.</p><p>Apoiaram a testa uma na outro, ele de olhos fechados ainda não acreditando tê-la beijado. Não como um sonho ou afins, mas isso não seria algo que ele fosse levar adiante, não que ele não quisesse, mas aonde estava o Killua que não se apegava mais? Se sentiu tão satisfeito, quem sabe... Feliz. Completo. Ele estava com aquela que apenas o cheiro o fazia voltar a ser um outro Killua, e ele havia tido seus lábios em sincronia com os dela.</p><p>O pequeno celular da garota começou a tocar, mas ela nem percebeu, até ele parar. Ela estava confusa, dislexa...</p><p>-Seu celular. -O garoto riu ainda abraçado com a garota.</p><p>-An?</p><p>-Seu celular estava tocando.</p><p>-Oh, eu não... -Antes que terminasse seu celular voltou a tocar. Ela atendeu rápido o celular em suas mãos, um pouco perdida, deixando Killua apenas a ouvi-la.</p><p>-Alô? -Ela deixou um riso escapar enquanto se afastava caminhando em volta do rapaz. / -Sim, sou eu, com quem falo? / -Sou filha dela, o que aconteceu? -A voz dela se tornou aflita. / -Oh, oh meu Deus! / -Onde minha mãe está? / Eu estou indo para aí. Obrigada!</p><p>Os olhos da garota correram à sua volta perdidos, a garota estava extremamente nervosa, inquieta.</p><p>-Eu... Eu tenho que ir.</p><p>-O que aconteceu?</p><p>-Eu tenho que ir Killua.<br/>Seu mãe havia sofrido um mal estar ontem a noite, mais exatamente quando Himiko resolvera a caminhar amém avisar a sua mãe, deixando-a com preocupação, mas demoraram a achar algo que os levassem a alguém conhecido a quem pudessem contatar, pois a sua mãe estava a se preocupar muito com sua filha nestes dias.</p><p>  Himiko chegou em casa em pouco mais de 10 minutos, queria ligar para Killua e explicar do porque de ter fugido daquele jeito, mas não ela não o faria, estava se sentindo uma idiota. Poxa, havia sido só um beijo, ela não deveria se sentir tão culpada, mas havia significado mais...</p><p>Teve uma vontade tão grande de ter o seu melhor amigo ao seu lado, mas Jack havia partido há quase oito meses. Sim, seu melhor amigo não suportou os problemas e deixou-lhe apenas uma mensagem de texto em despedida antes de partir. Não partir para outra ilha, partindo da vida da garota ou coisa do tipo, ele havia desistido de viver. Se enforcou em seu quarto enquanto seus pais estavam fora em um jantar, com o fio do telefone. Outro motivo para que Himiko se afundasse cada vez mais, se sentiu tão culpada, ele havia dito que estava mal por coisas que estavam acontecendo, mas ela não fez nada. Oh, se arrependeu tanto de não ter-lhe dito o quão especial ele era, o quanto a presença dele a fazia bem, e agora, tarde demais, ele talvez nunca fosse tão ciente disso.<br/>Demorou um pouco para que o pai viesse ao encontro dela, mas no momento em que ele chegou, ela desejou que ele nunca houvesse a encontrado.</p><p>  Sua mãe não estava bem de saúde. Provavelmente, com poucos anos de avisa pela frente.</p><p>  Himiko tapou a boca, as pernas trêmulas, sentiu o coração ficar fraco. Os olhos ficaram embaçados e então escorreram. Ela era somente uma criança.<br/>Sentiu uma dor tão grande que pensou que não suportaria.<br/>Desde então, alguns meses haviam se passado. Ela havia passado apenas alguns meses em custódia de uma prima até completar uma certa idade e ter direito a casa, a qual ela era única herdeira. Começou a trabalhar para se sustentar e deixou de estudar. Os vizinhos quase não à viam e a única amiga que conseguiu foi a lâmina, mas que a fez perder o emprego. Uma tia tentou ajudar mas nada adiantou. Sua vida estava um caos. Sozinha, quase sem dinheiro, e praticamente sem motivos para querer continuar. Então, numa noite em que seu pai resolveu deixar a pequena em casa com tia, indo para o hospital mais próxima e ficar cuidando de sua esposa, ela quis voltar para aquele local. Sua tia podia ter parado, mas sabia que era certo ela sair um pouco daquela mansão indesejada.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Balançou vagarosamente a cabeça comprimindo os olhos e os lábios, parecia sentir dor, e estava. Seus cabelos se movimentaram e ela ficou irritada por um instante. Killua estava em silêncio, ali, ainda curvado ao redor da garota de joelhos no chão. Ela não teria coragem de fazer tendo-o ali. Ela o amava demais para simplesmente dizer adeus e partir. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto até seu queixo, e então o rapaz a recolheu antes que ela caísse.</p><p>-Anjos não merecem chorar.</p><p>A garota levantou os olhos, encarando os do rapaz que lhe lançou um sorriso confortador.</p><p>-Mas eu não sou um anjo...</p><p>Ela se levantou impetuosa, desviando seu olhar do garoto, e se virou voltando para a grama. O céu começara a trocar gradativamente seu degradé de cores para um rosa alaranjado, se tornando a cada minuto mais claro, a temperatura se tornando mais amena diminuindo o frio que tanto lhe assombrou por aquela noite.</p><p>- Himiko, eu sei o que está pensando. E sei que não sou ninguém para te convencer, mas você é muito pra mim.</p><p>A garota percebeu a voz do garoto ficando embargada deixando seu corpo todo tenso. Querer tanto que ele estivesse ali, e então a presença dele fazê-la sentir como se estivesse sem ar, prestes a desmaiar, o coração acelerado, e isso ser tão confuso e ao mesmo tempo, bom. O amor seria tão masoquista assim?</p><p>-Não me deixa.</p><p>Ele disse baixo, sem conseguir conter o choro. Ela se virou, encontrando o rapaz de cabeça baixa, os cabelos cobrindo parte dos olhos cor do céu, os ombros largos com aspecto frágil enquanto se mexiam calmamente com o choro, como a batida de um coração. Mas ela não teve nada a dizer. Levou a mão até o rosto de Killuana intenção de limpar seu rosto mas teve medo de tocá-lo. Então ele segurou seu pulso, fazendo o coração da garota pular e sua respiração acelerar. Puxou-a para si e selou seus lábios.</p><p>Ele se afastou apoiando sua testa na dela. Ambos chorando. Ele segurou as pequenas mãos da garota entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela e caminharam até a borda do jardim da mansão da família de Himiko.<br/>Respirações apressadas e descompassadas.</p><p>-Não! -Ela se afastou. -Você não.</p><p>-Você não quer mais ficar e eu já não vivo sem você...</p><p>Ela abaixou a cabeça, e viu a mão dele lhe estender lentamente. Caminhou até ele que recolheu a mão confuso, e o abraçou, se alinhando a ele como peças certas de um quebra-cabeça. Se olharam em uma troca de sorrisos tímida e com uma terrível tristeza.</p><p>-Está pronta? -Ele sussurrou para ela lhe dando um beijo na testa em seguida.</p><p>A garota apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois sorriram fracamente e entrelaçaram seus dedos. Ela respirou fundo dando uma olhada para baixo, o que a deixou um pouco tonta pela altura. Passou os braços a volta de Killua que fez o mesmo a sua volta. Olhou para ele uma última vez em seguida apertou os olhos com força, sentindo os pés saírem do chão devagar. Pôde ouvir o coração dele acelerar e em seguida se acalmar fazendo com que ela ficasse calma também.</p><p>-Eu te amo</p><p>Ela sussurrou lento, em um último sopro de ar de seus pulmões antes de chegar a está paisagem linda. O céu brilhava, dedicando as memórias saírem juntos com as estrelas, e vindo um novo amanhã para ela dois. Mesmo não serem mais vistos um pelo outro nós próximos anos, ela foi feliz ao ver aquela última aventura com ela. Vendo em si, um amor realizado junto com um novo horizonte.</p><p>E o final chega, mais feliz, ou talvez continue por uma eternidade, afinal, quem pode provar que o amor verdadeiro tem fim? Ou que duas almas apaixonadas se afastam sem um corpo? A eternidade é para quem acredita, assim como o amor. Resta-nos, a imaginação do que se passa do lado de lá, ou não... Continuam vivos, um ao outro, não importante a distância em que cada um estar, mas ainda no mesmo país.</p><p>Killua: Susuka?         <br/>Killua: Susuka?</p><p>   Via-me acordada depois daquele sonho. Killua estava a minha frente, com o rosto próximo ao meu. Fiquei-me corada novamente, sentindo meu rosto quente. Levantei-me na hora e vi que ele desencantou também.</p><p>— Por que está aqui?!</p><p>Killua: Você não veio, então vim te buscar. Por que dorme tanto?</p><p>— V-você não devia ter feito isso!</p><p>Killua: O que?</p><p>— Entrar no quarto sem minha permissão!</p><p>Killua: Ah! Pare de exageros.</p><p>— Tá bom! Mas poderia me deixar sozinha para me arrumar?!</p><p>  Comecei a afasta-lo mais e mais até chegar perto da porta e deixar ele sair. Mesmo sem muitas forças, pude arrasta-lo para fora. Assim, fazendo ele resmungar até a saída.</p><p>Killua: Está bem. Está bem.</p><p>— Até!</p><p>  Fechei a porta sem ao menos ouvir suas últimas palavras. Vestir-me rapidamente e olhei-me no espelho, ainda não acreditando no que tinha sonhado. Meus lábios estavam quentes, e com o meu toque, me senti estranha.</p><p>Estranho...</p><p>  A sensação em que estava a sonhar, me sentia leve, até o pó tô de sentir alguém tocar em meus lábios, assim beijando-me. Não. Impossível. Somente foi uma sensação quente.</p><p>— Não. Deve ter sido minha imaginação.</p><p>  E assim saí, ainda com certa de fraqueza e atenção no caminho até a porta. Vendo em frente, ele encostado na parede do corredor. Sorri fraco para ele e olhei para ele, que mexeu a cabeça em sinal de irmos. Olhei mais uma última vez para o corredor, atrás de algum "assassino" a minha espera. E ainda assim, pensando nas palavras de ontem.</p><p>  Ainda assim, sinto-me como se alguém tivesse me beijado. Mas.. Killua?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Lute × e × Treine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A princípio pensei que não poderia ser nada demais, além de uma mentira feita por Lucy. Claro, estava me assustando está idéia. Mas, pelo ponto de até agora ninguém ousar me tocar. Por momentos, fiquei incomodada com a estranha sensação, mas mais tarde já não pensava muito nisto. Pois, a batalha de Gon era logo hoje.</p><p>Killua: O que houve?</p><p>    O rosto de Killua virou para meu quando estávamos indo em direção a arquibancada, onde viriamos Gon lutando pela primeira vez. E, nesta razão, me sentia preocupada. Mesmo sendo de sua natureza.</p><p>___ Nada demais. — disse eu, balançando minha mão levemente. — Só pensava que algum dia irei lutar aí também.</p><p>     O olhar de Killua passou sobre mim, enquanto já estávamos sentados em uma das melhores cadeiras para ver Gon. A luta não tinha começado ainda, mas as pessoas que estará a assistir a luta começam a Hegar aos poucos, uns dizendo que Gido venceria a batalha com certeza. Mas, nada sobre o outro adversário. Contudo, um ou outro disseram que poderia surpreender. Logo quem estava ao meu lado, mal ouvia o que outros estavam dizendo, apenas se concentrava em ver o local onde ocorreria. Como tal, se diria que é um verdadeiro amigo.</p><p>      Em seguida, que ainda demoraria algum tempo até os adversários entrarem, a direção de seus olhos passaram a mim com Tabata rapidez que nem ao menos descobri a primeira palavra que ele pronunciou para mim depois disso. Pois, estava ocupada ouvindo ligeiramente conversas de outros enquanto não ocorria. Mas, apenas sorri para ele.</p><p>  "Que menina bonitinha.", disse um dos homens atrás de mim, vendo meu corpo com um pouco de clareza por conta da roupa que estava usando junto com os fios de cabelos castanhos soltos. Engoli seco. Não poderia me deixar levar por conta de comentários como estes. Apertei minhas mãos com forças e tentei me focar em Killua, que converteu seus olhos para trás ao ouvir a conversa de trás. As mãos do mesmos passaram despercebidas de minha vista por um tempo, mas logo os segurei para que não fizesse algo tão trágico logo aqui. Não agora, e nem nunca.</p><p>___ Por favor, deixe isso para lá. — disse eu, pedindo por misericórdia.— Você sabe que não vale a pena.</p><p>Killua: ... Está bem.</p><p>    O mesmo se aquietou no canto, que não seja a olhar para as pessoas de trás. Já sabia que, de algum modo, ele estava se segurando. E, por ele ter feito isso, o agradeço. Não saberia como agir ao ver Killua matando uma pessoa na minha frente.</p><p>   Nós esperamos até começar a luta, que iria a demorar por tempo, já que chegamos um pouco cedo. Da mesma forma que estávamos, ficaríamos assim, sem falar uma palavra ao outro.</p><p>   O clima está ficando tenso... O que eu faço?</p><p>  3h da tarde, 11 de Março        <br/>  3h da tarde, 11 de Março.</p><p>Apresentadora: Muito bem, hoje teremos uma batalha emocionante para vocês. Primeiro, nós temos o Gon, que conseguiu chegar rapidamente até essa classe!</p><p>    Por vez, via o rosto de Gon na tela ampla, não o podendo ver se longe. Mas, vendo sua face séria e pronta para a batalha, me deixou feliz e ao mesmo tempo angustiada. Por outro lado, quando viro meu rosto para o companheiro ao meu lado, vejo ele atento a cada movimento ou fala. Ele estava mesmo prestando atenção.</p><p>Apresentadora: Seu oponente será o Gido, que atualmente conta com um respeitável histórico de 4 vitórias e 1 derrota.</p><p>   A muito tempo, vejo Gon dando o seu máximo em todos os seus objetivos. E como agora, mesmo ele não ganhar, ficaria feliz só por ter lutado e aprendido mais sobre o nen, mesmo sacrificando a vida. — Na verdade, todos temos que fazer algum sacrifício na vida. Mas, nem ao menos damos por desistir.</p><p>   Perdidas em meus pensamentos remotos, não me dei de cara com Killua a estar ainda mais atento do que o normal. Era de se esperar, afinal, quem está lá não deveria estar lá. Gido. A pouco tempo o tínhamos o visto ao lado de outros dois, que estavam a querer lutar conosco, por sermos novatos. E, pelos olhar de meu companheiro ao meu lado para o tal Gido, não deveria ser boa coisa neste meio.</p><p>   "Me escutem, Gon e Killua, o Ten é uma técnica puramente defensiva. Vocês ainda não desenvolveram suas capacidades ofensivas. Além disso, vocês ainda levarão danos de ataques físicos. Um oponente altamente habilidoso no uso do Nem poderá penetrar o seu Ten, acertando um golpe letal. Então vocês devem esperar dois meses antes de começarem a lutar. Durante esse tempo, eu irei lhes ensinar tudo o que puder." , disse Wing antes para nós. Anteriormente, já tinha percebido o cuidado de Wing por nós, mas suas palavras estavam a chegar mais a os dois. Eu, por outro lado, estava em dúvida no que ele poderia ensinar tanto para eles ou para mim. Já sabia que, se alguém mais soubesse sobre mim, algo de ruim aconteceria. Tanto Lucy, Mestre Wing, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, já viram este poder dentro de mim. E, quanto mais me vejo, penso o monstro que eu sou por dentro.</p><p>  "Susuka, aquilo que você tem medo é o que a impede de saber mais sobre aquilo que está dentro de você. Ao contrário de Gon e Killua, você carrega um grande potencial, mas também um grande perigo. Por isso, quero que você tenha mais cuidado, e não lute por dois meses. Faça igual aos meninos. E, quando estiver pronta para o uso do nen, saberá como controlar o que existe em você." , Disse o Mestre Wing. Em particular, ele dissera palavras tão preocupantes que nem ao menos me sinto atordoada como antes. Estava calma. Por isso, estava confiante em aprender nen e saber mais sobre isto.</p><p>  Huh?!</p><p>   Sem perder tempo, vejo a lutar já começando. Pude sentir na mesma hora um suor aparecer no lado de minha bochecha, pois estava a me preocupar com ele. Logo em seguida, vejo Gido levantar sua bengala a sua frente, em linha horizontal. Fazendo que, por meio de mágica, aparece piões em sua respectiva bengala. Me surpreendi. Pois, justo do momento da aparição, via ele estarem a se mexer justo com o seu nen. Ele as soltou no chão, e colocou o objetivo de novo em contato com chão, o deixando mais firme a contato com a bengala. Imediatamente um barulho ecoou em tudo o local, vindo dos frutos da plateia pela bela mágica e outros vindo da apresentadora, que estava a ficar em cima de todos nós, num tipo de cabine de comunicação, 1ue logo sua voz ecooaria pelas caixas grandes de som no teto e outros lados.</p><p>Apresentadora: Lá estão eles, os Peões Dançarinos do Gido! Ele usa vários Peões para atacar seus oponentes! Lá vamos nós... Valsa da Batalha!</p><p>— Gon...</p><p>    Estava aflita. Pois, em diante de meus olhos, via os peões do Gido irem em direção a Gon e imediatamente o cercando, o deixando sem saída, pois os peões estavam o seguindo por onde corria ou andava. Algumas vezes raras, Gon pode sair da mira do peão, e isto me deixou aliviada em poucos minutos. Mas, por surpresa, via um dos peões atacaram ele nas costas.</p><p>Juíz: Golpe direto!</p><p>Apresentadora: O Gon entrega um golpe direto e um ponto logo de cara! Ele não está tendo um bom começo.</p><p>   Se continuar assim, o Gon não vai suportar por muito tempo.</p><p>   Em um suposta teoria, diria que os peões do Gido são como aço, pois deram um grande de dano ao corpo de Gon. A expressão estava clara, e em seus olhos via a surpresa de um simples pião ataca-lo. — Em batalhas, o certo seria estudar o inimigo e suas técnicas, e aprimorar as suas próprias técnicas.</p><p>   Rapidamente, coloco minha atenção novamente no jogo. Gon tenta se desviar dos peões que o tentam atacar, mas sem sucesso. No outro lado do local, o Gido não estava a mexer nem um músculo além de sua mandíbula, por estar tá ti rindo da situação, como também confiável. Novamente, um dos peões o ataca, fazendo se desequilibrar na hora, mas logo se opondo a cair. Ah. Não seria nada fácil de se livrar destes peões, e sabia que Gon estava a pensar numa forma de fazer isso, enquanto tentava fugir dos golpes.</p><p>     A apresentadora se opôs a falar para todos, gritando a cada movimento de ataque chegado a Gon. Fiquei quieta do mesmo modo, sem tirar os olhos de Gon.</p><p>Apresentadora: Ele foi atingido por trás por outro peão! Gon está em apuros, depois de ter sido cercado pelos Peões Dançantes!</p><p>Juíz: Golpe direto e nocaute! Dois pontos!</p><p>Apresentadora: Gido já ganhou quatro pontos!</p><p>   A voz do juiz soou alto para todos os anos que estava a ficar agitada. Todos gritavam em meio aos pontos ganhos pelos peões do Gido. Eu por outro lado, me concentrava só na luta, porque outra vez Gon é atacado de frente por vários peões em sua frente, e outros que o levaram a ter noucate novamente. Todavia, algo me levou a erguer o rosto a mais e ver Gon desesperada: o seu Ten estava desaparecendo.</p><p>   Pude me levantar com força, e ver um pouco mais alto Gon claramente com seu ten desaparecendo. Mas, isso só durou um tempo até ele ser acertado por um peão quando abriu os olhos surpresos por ver seu ten desaparecer. Com isto, ele é levado para fora do ring rapidamente, estirado no chão pela queda.</p><p>Apresentadora: Outro golpe direto! Gon está completamente em perdido! Ele já foi nocauteado para fora do ring! A pontuação agora está de 6x0! Ele está se afundando! </p><p>  ''É impossível de fazer com que eles se movam com precisão. É como se o Gido simplesmente mandassem que os peões atacassem tudo que entre no seu caminho. Eles giram, batendo não importa o que aconteça para cruzarem seus caminhos'', Penso. Quando estava a ficar em pé, quase estava cair da arquibancada em que me localizava, sento-me novamente para não causar tanto tumulto para os caras mais velhos que estavam a se divertir coma situação do ring. </p><p>   Surpreendentemente, Gon ficou fora do ring por poucos dez segundos, enquanto o juiz mandava ele subir para o ring antes de ser desclassificado e dar a vencida para o Gido, que continuava a ficar em pé com sua bengala a sua frente. No mesmo momento, tentei entender o que ele estava pensando, talvez já saberia o que fazer com aqueles piões, tendo o mesmo pensamento que tivera. Mais uma vez, o juiz contava até Gon ir para o ring, e no último momento final ele ligeiramente pula do estado passado para o presente, onde vai diretamente para o Gido, sem ser atacado pelos peões. </p><p>   Contudo, inacreditavelmente, O Gido ri incansável enquanto Gon o chega perto. Mas,ele começa a girar como um peão, igual aos seus peões. Isto me surpreendeu, tanto a mim quanto a Killua.</p><p>Apresentadora: Três pontos! O juiz o deu um ataque crítico e um nocaute! Gido tem nove pontos! Gon está quase perdendo!</p><p>   Provavelmente ele estaria a se transformar num pião para se proteger enquanto ele usa seus Peões Dançantes para atacar. A sua estratégia pode até parecer chata em conclusões, mas se tem uma grande efetividade para conseguir pontos até poder ganhar, mesmo se o oponente não for derrotado fortemente no final. Por outro lado, existem algumas maneiras de derrotar o Gido. Você poderia atacá-lo até ele se cansar o seu ten e começa a sumir, ou você pode usar Hatsu, que aumenta a defesa dele. Ambos são métodos que requerem uma quantidade grande de aura. Entretanto, Gon não sabe o que é Ren, a técnica para gerar aura instantaneamente. Aprendendo como criar rapidamente altas quantidades de aura e como direcionar seus ataques requer muito treino e experiência de luta para aprender. Como mestre Wing disse, precisaria de uns cinco anos antes do poder enfrentar qualquer oponente, como o Gido. Mas, provavelmente ele esta percebendo isso agora.</p><p>Huh?!</p><p>  De repente, vi Gon, parado. Seus olhos pareciam fechados, e não pude ver diretamente seu corpo minusculo em meus olhos. Mas então, vejo aquela camada fina do ten desaparecer aos poucos, e vendo nenhum vestígio sequer de proteção.''Ele soltou seu ten? Isso é perigoso!''.</p><p>  Zetsu. A técnica para esconder a sua presença. Sua aura também desaparece porque os seus micrófilos estão selados. Qualquer aura que escape do seu corpo naturalmente é anulada, por isso ele não tem nenhuma proteção nen. O mestre Wing não o ensinou a fazer isso! Mas, pelo histórico de meu irmão, ele aprendeu por si só, antes de se encontrar com Wing. Seria como na vez em que ele estava perseguindo Hisoka naquela ilha. Nesse caso, ele não perceberia que é zetsu, já que ele sabe. Se o outro pensa da mesma forma que estou pensando, diria que seu potencial é incrível, mas não entenderia porque logo agora ele está usando algo assim. Uma coisa que também não entendo.</p><p>Killua: Idiota! Se você for acertado por um golpe nen sem proteção, você vai se ferrar todo!</p><p>   Killua tinha se levantado com tanta força que nem ao menos disse alguma palavra no momento em que ele se levantou. Ele poderia se assustador algumas vezes, como por exemplo, estar com raiva de uma ação como essa de Gon. Que, para ele, não entendia. Todavia, não quis ficar sentada. Me levantei e sem muito a esconder, toquei a manga de sua blusa e o olhei. Da mesma forma, também pude chamar sua atenção.</p><p>— Killua, está tudo bem. Gon sabe o que esta fazendo. —disse eu, sorrindo.— Gon nunca quis vencer. Ele somente quer treinar.</p><p>   Ele olhou para mim e ficamos nos olando. Por algum motivo, tive a sensação de saber no que ele pensava. Isso seria algo bom?</p><p>Apresentadora: Incrível! Pela primeira vez, Gon se desvia do ataque!</p><p>  Isso foi uma notícia boa para qualquer um, especialmente para eu e Killua. E amei saber que em poucos segundos pude ver o espanto de Gido a ver que meu irmão estava conseguido não ser acertado pelo seus peões. Até que me animou este último momento. Mas, não era o momento certo para levar esta luta a sério. Afinal, o sério virá depois daqui.</p><p>  Mesmo sendo a única coisa que você pode fazer no momento, continue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Sobreviver × para × Aprender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua: Três costelas quebradas. Outras 12 fraturas menores...</p><p>Gon podia ser imatura, na maioria das vezes, mas era bom quase em tudo. Porém, todas as fraturas e costelas quebradas fizeram a fúria de Killua aumentar cada vez mais. Por um lado, ele estava certo em dar tantos sermões para Gon. Fiquei-me sentada no outro lado da cama espaçosa. Enquanto isso, Killua ficou a analisar o estado de Gon depois da luta. Eu não queria interromper isto, então fiquei só vendo até a momento certo de agir chegar.</p><p>Killua: Quatro meses até você ficar totalmente curado. Seu idiota!</p><p>Rapidamente, ele deu um peteleco na testa de Gon fortemente. Do mesmo modo, Gon grunhiu e tive pena por ele estar passado por isso. "Desculpe, irmão.", Pensei. Estava com muita dó dele, ainda mais por elevar sermões de Killua, que estava certo de todas as formas.</p><p>- Ei, Killua. Não seja tão duro com Gon. - disse eu, mansa para não acordar ainda mais a fera.</p><p>Killua: Por que está defendendo ele?! Bem que merece.</p><p>- Você sabe que não vai adiantar de nada brigar com ele agora. Ter quebrado as costelas e fraturas já não são suficientes?</p><p>Killua: Não se meta, Susuka. Isso ainda não foi o suficiente!</p><p>Gon: Desculpa.</p><p>Eu queria fazer algo a mais para Gon, mas todas as vezes que o olhava, estava aceitando tudo que Killua dizia sobre ele. Talvez assim ele queria se remediar, por deixar ele com muita raiva e eu preocupada. Para mim, não adiantaria brigar ou dar sermão, porque já passou. O importante é arranjar uma forma disto não ocorrer de novo, não indo pelo impulso. Não faz nem muitos dias que estamos do 200° andar, e Gon já arranjou uma luta no dia seguinte, e claro que isto me deixou preocupada. Aqueles três caras não são fáceis de derrotar agora, ainda mais eles apoderando do conhecimento do nen ,que realmente nem sei muito, e nem como usá-lo.</p><p>Imediatamente, Killua parou de dialogar comigo no mesmo instante que Gon pediu desculpas por isso. Contudo, quando imaginava que dialogar com ele iria parara de dar tanto sermão de uma só vez, ele se preparou ainda mais. Respirei fundo, e ouvi com cuidado o que ele delicadamente irá falar.</p><p>Killua: Você tem cérebro por acaso?! Você não viu o que aconteceu com aqueles que sofreram com a saudação tradicional de nen? Um passo em falso e você poderia acabar que nem eles! Você tem sorte de não ter se machucado mais ainda. Cara, por que você acha que o quatro-olhos estava nos treinando?</p><p>Gon: Ainda assim... Eu senti que eu ficaria bem. Foi como Susuka disse. Eu levei alguns golpes, mas eu não fiquei em um perigo mortal, ao menos enquanto ele continuasse a errar os meus pontos vitais...</p><p>- Mas, Gon, isso foi perigoso. Se eu disse aquilo, foi para você ficar dar seu melhor na luta. Só que isso não diz que fiquei rejeita do essa ideia de você lutar logo agora.</p><p>Gon: Eu sei...</p><p>De repente, vi os pés recentemente juntos de Killua apertarem com força o braço direito de Gon, que estava machucado. Mais do que todos, sabia o quanto aquele momento estava doendo, já que ele colocou logo com tanta força que fez Gon gritar de dor. Eu rapidamente tento tirar os pés de Killua, mas ele dizia não, mandando que saísse de seu caminho. Outra vez, entro mais aprofundado da cama enorme, e remexo o ombro de Killua para que ele me escutasse. Até que, no canto dos olhos ele olhou para mim, e neste momento me lembrei da arquibancada. Estávamos nos olhando a mesma forma que olhamos um para o outro recentemente. No mesmo instante, fiquei um pouco vermelha entre meus ouvidos e bochecha, mas logo trato de esconde-las.</p><p>Toc! Toc!</p><p>Killua: Entre!</p><p>De uma forma rápida, o Killua se levantou da cama e foi caminhando para a porta do quarto. Quando estava aberta, não fiquei com tanta surpresa ao ver o Mestre Wing, Se fora da porta que não parecia estar satisfeito com o ocorrido de ontem a tarde.</p><p>Killua: Quatro-olhos!</p><p>O mais não respondeu nada além de entrar no cômodo. A sua presença e o clima tão obscuros presente por aqui estava a me deixar confusa, de tantas coisas que nem ao menos pensei a sair do lado de Gon. Os passos deles foram rápidos, enquanto o outro fechava a porta com toda clama possível, sabendo que sua paciência estava a ganhar ainda. Sem ao menos perceber direito, ele já estava na nossa frente, e eu só pude ficar de cabeça baixa, porque de alguma forma não conseguia ver além de seu pescoço. Em seu rosto, estava tão escuro quanto o menos presente.</p><p>Gon: Er, desculpe...</p><p>    Tudo foi muito rápido. Diante dos meus olhos e de outros presentes, aquela pele branca se tornou avermelhada com tanta força que quase estava a sangrar. Gon estava em choque, enquanto a mão de Wing continuava da mesma forma, aparentando que foi ele que deu o grande em sua bochecha logo avermelhada. Meu irmão estava sofrendo clado, pois desde o início de sua decisão foi visto que no final não existiria uma forma de escapar das mãos de Wing so dizer por não lutar. Mas, ao contrário de mim, Gon estava aqui por um propósito, e faria de tudo para cumprir sua promessa.</p><p>    A face de Gon anda continuava um pouco vermelho, e quando seu rosto estava a se virar para ver nosso mestre, senti seus ouvidos quase a sangrarem por conta das palavras tão duras e verdadeiras de Wing.</p><p>Wing: Desculpa não vai adiantar! No que você estava pensando!? — cada palavra soltava como chamas. — Você não viu o que aconteceu com aqueles que sofreram com a saudação tradicional de Nen!? Você poderia ter ficado que nem eles!</p><p>Killua: Ah! Foi o que acabei de dizer pra ele.</p><p>   Isso não ajuda Killua!</p><p>   Eu olhei de relance para o Killua, e ele nem ao menos quis retirar seu olhar do meu. Logo de primeira, pude ver seu olhar de gatinho traiçoeiro em seu rosto, e pude ver sua diversão com está situação. Além disso, foi visto que talvez esteja encrencada da mesma forma, além de não fazer parte, e ele estava a se segurar para não falar nada. Quando o olhei sem que Mestre Wing visse meus lábios se mexendo, disse para ele parar com isso, e ele se virou na mesma hora.</p><p>   Arg! Depois falo com ele.</p><p>Wing: Francamente... Estou feliz por não ter acontecido algo pior. — sua mão direita se pós no ombro de Gon.</p><p>Gon: Wing-san, me desculpe de verdade.</p><p>Wing: Não, eu não vou deixar essa passar.</p><p>    Aquela cara seria que estava dando tantas broncas em um dia, se trocaram com uma cara ainda mais assustadora. Em tradução, estava a ser dito: "Irá ter troco".</p><p>Wing: Killua-kun, você sabe me dizer em quanto tempo, Gon-kun ficará completamente curado?</p><p>Killua: O médico disse que vai levar dois meses.</p><p>Wing: Entendo. Nesse caso, eu não permitirei que você participe de nenhuma partida em dois meses! Eu não permitirei que você treine ou estude sobre nen. Se você não cumprir estás regras, eu nunca mais vou ti ensinar mais nada. Então?</p><p>Gon: Tudo bem. Farei como você quiser.</p><p>Wing: Me dê sua mão esquerda.</p><p>   Com a mão rápida, um fio verde e maciço apareceu em sua mão, que logo quis chamar a atenção dos nossos olhos, fazendo com que se entrelaçassem no dedo menor de meu irmão. Ele olhava com subjetividade para o que antes não se encontrava amarrado em seu dedo. Uma cor vulgar e um tanto curiosa fazia de meus olhos a sua plateia, e me fazendo até mesmo crê que será como uma promessa.</p><p>Wing: Então isso é uma promessa. Isso servirá de lembrança pela sua promessa.</p><p>Gon: Oh... Sim.</p><p>   Gon não é de quebrar promessa... Assim espero que continue.</p><p>Wing: Killua-kun, por favor, um momento.</p><p>   Huh?</p><p>   Sem ao menos ser dita uma palavra de Wing a mim, me sentia tão surpresa que nem ao menos pensei o motivo de ser tão ignorada e só focada nos dois. Por mais que tentasse ser como eles seriam, ou como eles agiam, de uma forma ou outra não estava a dar certo minhas tentativas de continuar desta forma. Por uma última vez, o mestre Wing tinha olhado para mim, sem ao menos dizer uma palavra. E, quando me dei chance, me via a segurar com força a barra de minha saia, não sabendo o motivo claro. Antes de se voltar para Killua, eu sentia o olhar dele e seus pensamentos estarem a pensar em minha mente. E, no momento em que Killua foi chamado, vi a face do mais novo em mim quando estava saindo com o mestre. "Fique aqui.", Disse ele. Estava claro. Não iria sair daqui de jeito nenhum.</p><p>    Da mesma forma como antes, a porta se fechou com força. Diante de meus olhos, me viu em uma situação comum e rara de se ver: eu e Gon no mesmo quarto. A mesma forma como estamos havia passado na minha cabeça com rapidez, e tirando com profundidade as lembranças em que tinha junto com nossa família na ilha da baleia. — Muitas vezes, ele tinha que sair de casa como a tia Mito e a vovó faziam todos os dias. Umas vezes ele se aventurava a tentar pescar o peixe em que o Ging tinha conseguido quando criança, e outras para a floresta. No entanto, estava ficar em casa por muito tempo, do nhã enquanto esperava alguma alma perambular naquela casa silenciosa. Até que, uma vez, tivera me machucado quando saí as escondidas de tia Mito, claro, para treinar. No dia seguinte, me viu na mesma situação em que Gon estava a estar com o Wing e o Killua em seus ouvidos.  A tal mãe, estava a se contorcer de raiva e preocupação ao me vê num estado crítico, sem ao menos me bater como nas outras vezes. A vovó estava a ficar no outro lado de fora, na cozinha, praticando seu hobby de tricô enquanto aguardava tia Mito sair de lá e vim me abraçar como sempre fazia. Mas, Gon agia um tanto diferente. Ele não ficava de dedurar, mas ao menos cuidava de mim quando isto acontecia, deixando e lado o que todos os dias o deixava feliz. Ele dizia: "Se você estiver bem, estarei bem".</p><p>Gon: Do jeito que me olha, parece até Mito-san!</p><p>— Ah!? Se tia Mito estivesse aqui, seria mil vezes pior! — aos poucos aquela sensação seria estava a desaparecer no ar, sendo trocada por risadas e brincadeiras. — Você sabe o quanto fiquei preocupada?! Pensei que ia ficar órfã de irmão...</p><p>Gon: Órfã de irmão? E desde quando isso existe?</p><p>— Ah! Inventei agora! — respondo ao cruzar os braços. — Mas ainda assim você me deixou com muita preocupação.</p><p>    Estava a parecer uma atuação diante de tantas risadas sendo tiradas deles por minha causa. Sua risada estava a me fazer realmente mais engraçada, ainda mais com os pequenos teatro que estava dando em tão pouco tempo. Porém, ainda assim, meu irmão estava a pensar com seriedade está promessa. Ao menos, podia vê o sorriso de meu irmão depois de tudo, algo que não via a um tempo. Com tantas coisas que devemos fazer e ainda serão feitas, não tivemos nem ao menos um tempo de irmão e irmã, uma conversa divertida, e risadas de toda parte. Sabe, vendo o garoto tão sério e focado em sua ações, esqueço até que ele era aquele mesmo garoto curioso a ponto de ir ao outro lado do continente só para conhecer coisas novas. Ah. Este é o Gon que tanto me animava.</p><p>Gon: Não precisa se preocupar. Irá demorar um bom tempo até que pare de te preocupar, Susuka.</p><p>— Hm! Espero que chegue logo. Todas as vezes que você faz isso, quase que me faz ter um ataque do coração!</p><p>Gon: Nem se preocupe com isso. Leorio cuidará de seu coração tão preocupado.</p><p>    Eu ri com seu comentário. Até mesmo com palavras um pouco sem sentimentos, ele poderia me fazer rir, enquanto meu coração estava a ficar cada vez menos preocupado por conta das ações de Gon. Afinal, ele tentava ao máximo não me matar o quanto antes. O quanto mais demorar eu viver, mas bom será para meu irmão. Ao menos, ele ficará ao meu lado até o último momento, já que ele sempre desejou que ficasse ao lado dele.</p><p>— Está bem, está bem! Deixarei essa passar, mas me prometa que vai contar para eu e o Killua quando tomar uma decisão dessas. Você Promete?</p><p>Gon: Prometo. Assim como minha irmã deseja.</p><p>   Nossos polegares se tocaram, e sua promessa estava feita. Ao menos, em suas promessas posso acreditar. Na realidade, o acredito por completo, pois sinto seu coração ligado ao meu como nunca antes. Ele pôs, novamente seu olhar sobre mim, e um sorriso se fez quando novamente pude tocar aquele fio verde tão cintilante que senti o que ele sentia.</p><p>    Fique bem, Gon.</p><p>    Fique bem, Gon<br/>    Killua On</p><p>    "Eu não desejo machucar Susuka."</p><p> </p><p>    Quando tinha me encontrado com a tal garota pequena de cabelos loiros antes, Lucy, tinha me lembrado de sua aparência quando ele tentou pegar minha placa na terceira prova do teste hunter. Seu jeito era peculiar, uma assassina profissional, mas não chegava ao meus pés. Entretanto, ainda me pergunto porque ela estava no quarto dela, e ainda disse estás palavras.</p><p>     Deveria ter matado ela quando tinha chance.</p><p>Wing: Killua-kun, qual é o verdadeiro motivo de vocês participarem desses torneios?</p><p>— Bem, na verdade, nós não temos nenhum motivo. Antes de conhecer você e o Sushi, meu plano era de conseguir uma graninha. O Gon, ele está treinando duro para derrotar um cara chamado Hisoka. Já a Susuka, ela não tem nenhum plano. Só está aqui por conta de Gon.</p><p>    "Eu não desejo continuar nesse caminho, Gon."</p><p>   Aquela mesma frase ainda me atormentava, e estava a ficar louco por conta dela. Ela estava mexendo comigo desde o dia em que ouvi a pouca conversa dele e de Gon. Eu a forcei, mas não me arrependo. Desde o início, penso que ela deve ficar conosco, e não sair do nosso lado. Ainda mais, o que está dentro dela neste exato momento é algo desconhecido, e nem ao menos ela me contou direito o que isto poderia ser. Ela deve estar escondendo algo de todos nós em relação a isso. Tudo estará a ficar estranho sem ela não discutir sobre isso para nós, mas nós nem ao menos temos mais tempo para isso. A luta. O Gon. Tantas coisas.</p><p>— Na verdade, é só isso. Mas, parece que os outros participantes  do ducentésimo andar querem chegar ao último andar. — eu não desejava uma coisa tola como isto.— Arena Olympia, não é? Eu não tô afim.</p><p>    Desejar algo tolo são para fracos. Talvez eles não saibam que existe algo melhor e superior do que isto. Se dependesse disto, qualquer ser humano poderia alcançar o top com facilidade. E, pelo que eu vejo, para alcança este andar foi tão simples que duvidava o tanto tempo que havera gastado quando mais jovem. Deveria ser um tolo naquele época, mas ainda bem que nem ao menos me lembro tanto desta época. Mesmo sendo um tão pouco estranho, a capacidade de reter uma boa memória naquela época estava a ser menor, pois cosias tão inúteis daquela época eram facilmente apagadas em meu consciente. Não há necessidade de se lembrar de nada. Entretanto, depois de tudo isso, qual o meu objetivo maior? Terei que descobrir.</p><p>— Já o Gon e a Susuka, suas ideias são diferentes. Bem, não tenho certeza sobre os dois. Ele disse que só quer lutar com o Hisoka, mas depois de ter visto aquela luta de ontem, eu tenho um presentinho de que ele gostou de lutar. Ela por um lado, não deseja nada disso. Susuka não quer sentir gosto em machucar outras pessoas, mas... Talvez seja por medo de algo. Eu não consigo entender qual.</p><p>Wing: Você disse que ela não quer sentir gosto de lutar como seu irmão?</p><p>— Sim. Eu sei disso porque eu sinto o mesmo que Gon, e já pude sentir antes o mesmo que ela. Levando em consideração às circunstâncias, Gon não perderá o foco por nada enquanto não fazer. — aos menos que nada o impeça, como ela.— Ah! Não precisa se preocupar! Ele não é do tipo que quebra uma promessa...</p><p>     Ao contrário de mim, ela saberá persuadir o irmão no ponto que ele seda. Seus sentimentos de irmãos eram mais fortes que qualquer desejo que ele posso querer, que ao contrário dela não deseja nada além de sua casa. Gon estava a sério em algo: iria proteger sua irmã. Eu percebi em seus olhos. Todas as vezes em que ela se machucava e sorriu logo depois, seu rosto ficava preocupado quando a face da mesma não visse seus olhos. Pelo bem dela, ele poderia fazer alguma estúpidez, e tinha que impedir sempre.</p><p>    Ela não pode morrer.</p><p>— E também, já é tarde demais... — estou ficando irritado novamente.— Gon e eu já sabemos de tudo. Se você não quiser treinar eu e Gon, e aperfeiçoar o que está dentro de Susuka, nós iremos procurar alguém que entenda mais. Alguém que ajuda tanto ela quanto a nós.</p><p>   Sim... Quanto mais rápido melhor.</p><p>— Você não precisa se sentir responsável. Tabata meu irmão, quanto Hisoka, sabem usar nem. — saber o nen não era o grande problema.— Eventualmente, eu e o Gon descobriremos tudo.</p><p>    Ah... Me sinto cansado com está conversa.</p><p>   Desde o início, não apreciaria qualquer pergunta que ele fizesse para mim, como também já imaginava que ele não teria muito a que explicar para mim. Já imaginava que ele não quisesse treinar nós novamente depois disso, e me preparava desde o momento em que ele entrou no quarto e falou aqueles palavras severas para o Gon. Bem, ele estava merecendo depois de tudo que fez, e ainda assim, ela não quis ficar em nenhum lado. Desde o início, a sua confiança estava a me incomodar. Que, ter a esperança de algo que não existe em seus olhos possa se realizar com tanta facilidade. Ter confiança não é tudo, pois você pode ser mais fraco se ter sentimentos ou respectivas alheias como isto. Porém, só pelo fato de ainda estar por perto dela, me pergunto o motivo de ainda não tê-la matado junto com os outros. — Não matar estava sendo difícil, mas todas às vezes em que sempre estava com eles, não sentia tanta vontade de saciar minha sede de sangue.</p><p>   Rapidamente, me levanto do banco da praça e coloco minhas mãos nós bolsos. Já não aguentava mais ficar alia em ter uma resposta. Apenas caminhei em uma direção reta, que daria direto para o elevadores, assim chegaria mais rápido para o quarto.</p><p>   Espero que tudo corra bem depois daqui.</p><p>Wing: Entendo.</p><p>   Huh?</p><p>   Quando estava a uma distância que não pudesse mais ouvir a voz dele, me dou de cara com ele, ainda em pé diante do banco vazio, gritando para que eu pudesse ouvir. Com o rosto virado de lado, não quis mostrar alguma surpresa com aquelas palavras que talvez nem tenham esperança. Mesmo assim, de cara fechado, prestei ainda mais atenção com as palavras em que ele necessitava dize tem outro tom.</p><p>Wing: Eu pretendo terminar o que eu comecei. Existem muitas coisas que eu preciso ensinar a vocês.</p><p>    É. Ele tem mesmo.</p><p>Wing: Zushi está esperando lá em casa. Você pode treinar com ele.</p><p>— Não, valeu.</p><p>Wing: Ahn?</p><p>— Eu não quero deixar o Gon e a Susuka para trás. Se ele manter a promessa, eu vou voltar a treinar com ele e Susuka.</p><p>    Quanto mais continuava a caminhar para longe de sua presença, mais sua voz ficava mais altaem meus ouvidos. Ah. Pelo menos eel está longe de mim.</p><p>Wing: Dê um recado ao Gon... Eu permito que ele pratique o outro nen! Diga a ele pra praticar ten, todos os dias!</p><p>    Com apenas uma mão, aceno para ele em sua resposta. Agora, tudo estava de acordo como planejava, s assim espero que aconteça. Com o Gon e a Susuka praticando aos poucos nestes dois meses enquanto ele ainda estiver machucado, não ocorrerá nenhum perigo para ninguém. Com os passos já longe da recepção do térreo, entrei com calma no elevador vazio, e fiquei encontrado na parede de metal que impedia uma queda a qualquer pessoa. Ah. Tudo estava mais calmo.</p><p>— Agora... Preciso cuidar daquele assassino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Susuka × e o × Medo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eu não me importo com isso, mas é para meu bem afinal.</p><p>Gon estava trainando seu ten sem ao menos ter sido autorizado de treiná-lo. Eu não iria para-lo. Estava tudo bem se ao menos pudesse ver meu irmão de perto respirando normalmente, e além disso, não era de ser estranho ele se recuperar rapidamente.</p><p>Anteriormente, antes de Gon ficar calado como uma pedra, ele havia feito tantas perguntas que nem ao menos poderia responder pela falta de ar. Toda a conversa jogada fora foi retirada quando ele me ofereceu por treinarmos juntos o ten, mas dá mesma forma recusei. Seu olhos podiam ser vistos selados, enquanto os meus o olhava um pouco cansada disto tudo. - Queria parecer feliz aos olhos de Gon e Killua.</p><p>Se eu treinar ainda mais o nen, talvez doe menos.</p><p>Repentinamente, olhei para a minha mão logo em minha frente, vendo a sua palma mais cálida do que o normal. Ah. Começava a me lembrar da vez em que estava treinando sozinha o ten sem eles saberem. Como teste, mesmo não sendo nada demais, deu errado. Quando fechei meus olhos e concentrei-me em esvaziar a mente como água pura, algo logo a manchou como uma tinta preta. Só por um momento parecia estar a flutuar no ar como uma pluma, mas quando estava a passar os outros segundos, uma dor insuportável veio ao meu coração. De perto, não entendia o que tinha ocorrido comigo naquele momento, mas quando vi de longe com clareza, percebi que era o que estava dentro de mim. Talvez por não aceitar um outro tipo de poder dentro de meu corpo. Mas, ainda assim tentava, e quanto mais tentava mais sentia aquela dor aguda, mesmo sendo menor a cada tentativa.</p><p>Meu corpo não aceita...</p><p>Killua: Ei, Gon-</p><p>Sem me surpreender muito, me separo com ele logo na porta com estrongo. De forma rápida, ele soube da firma em que o Gon estava e sorriu ao vê-lo assim, treinando com força. Logo depois, seu rosto se virou ao meu quando estava a fechar a porta com gentileza, algo não muito esperado dele, mas no final de contas algo até delicado de sua personalidade verdadeira. Porém, quando ele estava a fechar a porta por completo, ele acena a mão me chamando, e até estranhei. Pude ver que ele até ficou com raiva com a minha demora a entender, porque ainda me encontra sentada na cama de Gon, sem entender, mas quando capitei saí de lá sem pegar nada de valor. Pela última vez antes de sair do quarto com a mão de Killua puxando minha mão com força, pude ver o irmão que tanto orgulho ser tão forte com isso. Mas, o que mais me incomodava era o fato de Killua ser tão mandão ao ponto de ser arrogante ao chamar uma garota para fora.</p><p>Quando estavamos fora do quarto não pude ver seus olhos, e até estranhei quando a gente parou no meio de um corredor vazio, mas sempre esteve vazio está parte onde fica nossos quartos. Ele se virou e soltou minha mão, me analisando mesmo não sabendo o porque. Pude até me sentir estranha, mas logo voltei ao normal ao vê-lo.</p><p>- O que houve para me tirar assim tão de repente do quarto?</p><p>Killua: Você esteve treinando ten nesses dias, não é?</p><p>Anh? Como ele descobriu?</p><p>- C-como você descobriu?</p><p>Killua: Por isto!</p><p>Sem perceber, vejo sua mão tocar com força o meu braço agora descoberto pela sua outra mão que tirou a manga do vestido, que estava escondendo. Mesmo antes disto acontecer, percebi os seus olhos sobre mim quando estavamos indo para o quarto de Gon ontem a noite. Achei estranho no momento em que ele olhou para o meu braço, claro, eu não tinha muito costume de usar roupas com mangas longas como estas. Nossa, ela estava a me observar muito bem.</p><p>As suas ações desde a pouco tempo começaram a mudar de imediato, e principalmente naquele dia em que tive aquele sonho estranho. Desde que acordei naquele dia, senti algo a mudar em minha relação com ele. Mas, sua voz não soava como nervoso, e sim como sempre agiu diante de outras pessoas. Porém, quero guardar só um pouco mais este sentimento que tanto pede para florescer. Isso poderia ser perigoso para uma garota como eu, já que não desejo receber um coração quebrado logo em seguida.</p><p>Eu não podia.</p><p>- B-bem, se eu não treinasse o ten, não teria como aprender sobre o nen.</p><p>Killua: Isso atrapalha. Você não pode treinar o ten sem a ajuda do quatro-olhos. Se lembra?</p><p>— Gon está treinando o ten sozinho. Killua treina o ten sozinho também. Então, por que eu não posso treinar também?</p><p>   Oh</p><p>   Parece que o incurralei.</p><p>    Ele estava a não manisfestar surpresa. Ele só não sabia o que responder mais. Porém, logo que ficava a encara-lo o sentia sua mão segurando com força a meu braço um pouco machucado. De uma forma sutil, senti sua mão afrouxar quando eu olhei com intensidade. Constantemente nossos olhos se encontraram e se senti a incerteza em seu rosto, e ela sabia que, por conta do que está dentro de mim, deveria ter cuidado com o uso do nen. Mas, ainda assim, existia algo de errado que não devia estar acontecendo.</p><p>Killua: Você sabe que não pode, por causa do que você tem dentro de si. A gente não sabe se você fazer algo de errado que pode te afetar.</p><p>    Sua mão estava a apontar com gentileza para o meu coração, bem no meio de meu corpo. Pensei que ele iria chegar e tocar a parede de carne bem no meio de meus seios, mas ele não barris burro o bastante ao tocar numa parte tão íntima de uma garota como agora. Claro, se ele tocasse provavelmente iria dá um soco em sua cara, e poderia ser bem mais fácil do que imaginava. Mas, ele só apontou com o dedo indicador um pouco longe.</p><p>— Ele disse que me isto me ajudaria, e acho que a dor faz parte do processo. — eu realmente não importo...Se eu morro ou vivo.— E, Killua, para você se tornar um assassino, você não sentiu dor?</p><p>Killua: Sim... Muita dor.</p><p>— Então não se preocupe muito. Você e o Gon estão se esforçando, e eu quero me esforçar junto com vocês.</p><p>    Sim. Queira ame esforçar para chegar mais e mais perto deles, e enfim os alcança-los com igualdade. Além do mais, se não fosse por Killua ainda me lembrando daquela aposta idiota, nunca teria ficado aqui por muito tempo. — Naquele dia, estava pronta para contar a todos que voltaria para casa, para tia Mito e a vovó. Pois, depois de tudo que ocorreu comigo e a mudança repentina de aparência, pé só que seria um perigo se envolver com lutas. Óbvio que tido que eu estava fazendo desde aquele dia é passar por provas e mais provas, e isto começava a doer ainda mais. Antigamente, já sentia muita dor desde aqueles dias que fugia escondida para a floresta do outro lado da ilha, mas agora eu posso sentir mais e mais dor. E, mesmo não sendo bom, estou me acostumando com isso.</p><p>— Killua, eu não quero ver você e o Gon tão preocupados comigo. Eu vou ficar bem. — por um curto tempo sorri para ele, e era verdadeiro ao menos.</p><p>   Sem entender muito, ele vira o rosto a mim, e não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Logo em seguida, ela volta a olhar para as marcas em meu braço, sem olhar para mim. Acho que ele entendeu a situação e não iria mais questionar.</p><p>Killua: O quatro olhos disse para você treinar o ten com o Gon por enquanto.</p><p>   Huh?</p><p>— E você? Não deveria estar continuando o treino com o Zushi na casa dele?</p><p>Killua: Eu não aceitei. Por isso, vou treinar com vocês também.</p><p>— Mas...</p><p>Killua: Mas o quê?</p><p>— ... Deixe pra lá.</p><p>    Não seria bom momento contar agora.</p><p>Killua: Okay.</p><p>   Quando ele só disse "okay" fiquei até surpresa em perceber que passaria tão naturalmente, e olha que isto não é natural de sua parte deixar uma conversa escapar de seu alcance. Estou a me surpreender cada vez mais.</p><p>— Vamos voltar para o quarto? Gon está lá sozinho praticando o ten.</p><p>    No momento em que estava a dar passos para trás e voltar para a porta um pouco longe de onde estávamos, sua mão me surpreendeu a segurar com força a minha outra mão, como se fosse extinto. Ele pegou sem me deixar perguntar porque ele não se apressava para voltar para o quarto, já que ele é um dos que mais se anima e gosta de treinar junto com o Gon. Eu pensava que isto só era para dizer mais coisa para mim, como por exemplo, "a conversa ainda não terminou", ou algo do tipo. Entretanto, quando estava olhar com claridade depois de ser puxada com brutalidade para perto dele, pude sentir, ainda de olhos fechados, pude sentir seus fios de seus cabelos cor de neve estarem próximo de minha testa. Neste mesmo momento, tive a capacidade de sentir minhas bochechas ficarem ruborizada, e pedia para que não estivesse tão avermelhado assim. E, quando finalmente abri os olhos, percebi com tanta clareza a diferença de nossas alturas. Ele olhou para mim sem ao menos estar com qualquer expressão no rosto, e não sabendo o motivo me irritei. Sua mão ainda segurava a minha, e tentei acordar deste transe em que seus olhos da cor do céu não pudessem me hipnotizar mais.</p><p>— S-se afaste de mim! — eu começava a bater em seu peito e logo me afasto dele, ainda ruborizada por ter visto nossos rostos tão próximos.</p><p>Killua: Ei, ei. Se acalme.</p><p>   Urg! Por que ele faz isso tão derrepente!?</p><p>— Por que fez isso?!</p><p>Killua: Por que eu quis?</p><p>— Isso não é resposta, Killua!</p><p>Killua: Ei, pare de ser tão estérica.</p><p>   Como posso? Quase que beijava ele!</p><p>   Eu poderia estar na flor da pele por conta disso, mas eu precisava me acalmar e pensar que nada ocorreu. Não tinha sido nada demais. Apenas nada demais.</p><p>   Por outro lado, ele parecia feliz por me ver assim, tão fora do normal. Pude até no momento ver o seu sorriso e uma risadinha escapar de seus lábios, e pensava que aquele Killua carinhoso e atento de amores nunca haverá existido e só foi uma peça do verdadeiro Killua mal. Ah. Ele é o próprio diabo. Antes, ele estava a me atormentar e me agir como sua empregada, e agora, tudo estava voltando novamente. Afinal, está ação tinha sido muito repentina e nunca mais esperava isso dele, e esperava nunca ter visto. Além de estar a ter sentimentos por ele, deveria esquecer disso. Provavelmente ele nem ao menos gostava de mim.</p><p>   Ele não solta a minha mão! Quero voltar para o Gon!</p><p>— Eu vou voltar para o Gon e você pode --</p><p>Killua: Pare de ser tão teimosa e volte para seu quarto. Você pode treinar o ten mais tarde.</p><p>   Anh?!</p><p>— Por que você é sempre tão mandão? — na mesma hora um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.</p><p>Killua: É divertido brincar com você.</p><p>— Mas eu não acho nada engraçado! — estava começando a ficar irritada com suas brincadeiras de mal gosto.</p><p>   Sem perceber, eu comecei a falar tantas coisas que nem sabia o que estava falando. Com o tempo, pude enchergar o suspiro sair de seus lábios com o cansaço de ouvir tanta coisa. Mesmo assim, continuavaba falar mais e mais, sem se importar com o que ele pensa ou tentava falar para mim. De um modo ou outro, não queria não ouvir suas palavras que tanto dizia ser desculpas e cansaço. Entretanto, quando estava a dialogar, ele puxou a minha mão e me levava a força para o caminho onde meu quarto estava.</p><p>Killua: Pare de falar e só ande.</p><p>  Por que tanto insistir?</p><p>— Eu estou bem, Killua. Sério. Não há necessidade disso tudo.</p><p>   Ele não me respondia de modo algum.</p><p>    Quando estava a perceber, já estava no meu quarto. Ele tinha abrido a porta com facilidade, com a chave que misteriosamente tinha tirado de meu bolso. Sua mão passou pela porta com rapidez, e logo que ele me puxou pra dentro, me colocou sentada na cama. E como sou tão estúpida, não disse menina palavra.</p><p>— Eu já disse que estou bem, Killua. Por que me trouxe para meu quarto? Eu não nenhuma vontade de dormir...</p><p>Killua: Só tente relaxar, Idiota.</p><p>   Idiota?!</p><p>   Bem, é melhor esquecer...</p><p>   Realmente, não estava a fim de nada. Ser puxada sem resposta de escolha estava a me deixar cansada das asneiras de Killua. Eu não sei o que se passa em sua cabeça. Mas, se eu pudesse saber somente uma vez, eu iria ver. Como agora, eu entendia um pouco de sua gentileza, mas não gostava da idéia de ver nesse quarto novamente. Por ainda ser de tarde, eu podia ver a luz do sol nas janelas, e isto tirava qualquer tipo de sono possível. Eu o olhei, e vi sua figura se manifestar próximo a mim, se sentando na poltrona sem ao menos ligar com sua bolsa jogada no canto do chão. De forma simples, ele se sentou, e seus olhos me olharam quando pegou minha mão novamente e viu aquelas marcas de dor.</p><p>— O que está fazendo agora? Sabe, você pegando meu braço por aí pode soar estranho.</p><p>Killua: Não me importo.</p><p>— Então por que está pegando no braço de novo?</p><p>Killua: Quando você estava treinando ten, como isto aconteceu?</p><p>   Ah</p><p>— Eu tentei uma vez ou outra. Mas, o quanto mais treinava, mais estas marcas ficaram apareceram. — só são pequenos hematomas.— Só que, se eu treinava mais a dor ficava cada vez menor. Acho que deve ser por culpa de meu corpo não ter de acostumado tanto.</p><p>Killua: Se este for o caso, você pode treinar amanhã de manhã conosco. Agora, descanse.</p><p>   M-mas o quê?</p><p>   Killua havia tinha me pegado de uma forma rápida, que nem entendi. Ele me fez deitar imediatamente, tirando os lençóis de baixo para me cobrir feito um pinguim. Eu ri um pouco com sua ação, porque nunca imaginei ver ele assim, tão preocupado. Mas, me alegria durou pouco. Quando ele tinha visto o sorriso em meu rosto, logo sua cara burrada veio a frente, se sentando novamente na poltrona. Da mesma forma, ele bufou de raiva, e ainda assim o olhava com o lençol preso em minhas mãos e cobrindo o meu rosto para não ter que ver ele gritando ou coisa pior. Só que ainda sentia meus olhos expressarem de vontade, e ainda não sabendo o motivo.</p><p>Killua: Por que está rindo? Não tem nada de engraçado!</p><p>— Desculpa, Desculpa. Mas não podia conter o riso. — estava começando a me sentir melhor.— Você parece até a minha tia. Obrigada.</p><p>Killua: Pelo o quê?</p><p>— Por estar me protegendo.</p><p> </p><p>   Eu não podia mentir, mas não contaria a verdade por enquanto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Antes × da × Partida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Já se passou um mês.... Que rápido.</p><p>Gon: Susuka, olha!</p><p>Por estar tão perdidas nestes pensamentos remotos, mal pude perceber o quanto meu irmão estava a se expressar em minha frente. Claro, mesmo sendo surpreso vê-lo tão ótimo em pouco menos de um mês. - Por ter aceitado o fato em que a cada dia que se passasse Gon ficasse cada vez mais leal para a promessa feita, pensava no que deveria cumprir como promessa. Bem como, eu pude cumprir aos poucos os meus desafios. Com o tempo, eu pude aperfeiçoar o ten e não sentir muitas dores como antigamente, e isto fez com que aquelas marcas sumissem de meus braços com facilidade. Tirando que, com tantas coisas ocorrerem nestes poucos dias, acabei esquecendo das palavras de Lucy. Porém, mesmo a esquecendo-a, não pude ter o sentimento de segurança ao meu redor se não estivesse com o Killua e o Gon. Mas, já não sinto mais isso. Afinal deve ter ocorrido algo ou só era minha mal sensação. No final, as coisas melhoraram depois de tudo aquilo, e os relacionamentos se melhoram regularmente. Óbvio que, não estando perfeito, os sonhos voltavam a me atormentar novamente todas as noites, e logo de manhã esquecendo o sonho, mas tendo a sensação.</p><p>Gon começava a dar várias cambalhotas e exércicios físicos enquanto se encontrava de cabeça para baixo. Ao contrário de mim, que estava sentado no canto da cama o olhando de agora por anteriormente estar distraída nós pensamentos em relação aos dias anteriores, meu irmão se encontrava a cada exercício que nem ao menos tinha um mínimo de coragem a fazer. E, isto estava a me lembrar da vez em que poucos dias depois daquela tarde com o Killua, tinha visto as broncas que ele recebia da parte do mais velho. Até um tempo estava a me preocupar com aquilo, mas agora já não estava ligando muito com isto. Gon sabe cuidar de si mesmo, enquanto eu necessito aprender ainda mais sobre mim.</p><p>Se ele continuar assim, provavelmente Killua irá bater na sua cabeça novamente...</p><p>- Cuidado Gon. Você não está totalmente cuidado. - ele realmente não estava a ligar para minha palavras. - Também, Killua pode te dá uma bronca novamente, não é?</p><p>Gon: Não há problema! Estou totalmente bem.</p><p>A cada palavra ele estava animado, não parando de exercitar. Quando o olhei mais uma vez, pude perceber o quanto ele estava feliz ao contrário de mim. Desde então, não pude me sentir tão bem quanto antes. Agora, eu só posso dar um sorriso fraco e tentar animar as minhas palavras um pouco altas. Eu estava bem. Mas meu coração não estava.</p><p>Eu preciso me animar, por Gon.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>De repente, a porta do seu quarto foi aberta por nosso conhecido, Killua. Ele estava começar a falar quando ele abriu a porta, não percebendo que bem em sua frente estava Gon fazendo práticas irregulares para o estado de uma pessoa que pode quebrar o braço e ainda o usando por agora.</p><p>Killua: Gon, eu tenho uma novidade... - ele parecia surpreso ao ver ele assim. Tão enérgico.</p><p>Gon: Killua, eu já ia procurar por você.</p><p>Killua: Você...</p><p>A sua expressão esta a se demonstrar complexa. Claro. Quem não iria se assustar ao ver uma pessoa quase com todo o corpo quebrado já curado em um mês? Eu me assustaria se não fosse uma pessoa tão anormal.</p><p>Sem entender bem, eu me levantei da cama e me sentei novamente. Só que desta vez de forma formal, pois na outra vez eu estava confortável até demais na cama - ele é meu irmão, e somos íntimos desde criança.-, e isso me incomodou. Justamente pelo motivo que, a roupa que estava usando hoje é meio curta, quase mostrando além da conta. - Com a ajuda de minhas suplicações que fazia para Killua todos os dias, eu pude pegar um dinheiro que ele me deu para comprar uma roupa nova. Uma parte do dinheiro é meu, e precisava que ele sempre me desse a minha parte quando precisasse.</p><p>Killua: Você já está curado?</p><p>Em pouco tempo ele fechou a porta do quarto e ficou parado por trás da porta. Por outro lado, Gon continuou a fazer aqueles mesmos movimentos, e que de imediato deu um pulo e três giros sucessivos para dar uma cambalhota e parar de reto na frente de Killua. - Isto até me surpreendeu.</p><p>Gon: Sim!</p><p>Do seu mesmo motivo alegre, eu pude sentir seu olhar se vira para mim. Talvez, ele não estava aceitando o fato de ver meu irmão tão ótimo e alegre nesses dias, e se exercitando o tempo todo. Como também, por talvez eu dá um pouco de forças para ele não desistir tão facilmente. Bem, eu pude o ajudar um pouco para ficar assim, mesmo sendo proibida de usar este tipos e poder. Mesmo assim, ele me olhou, e já sabia que ele estava a lembrar na vez em que viu um fragmento que usei uma vez em que Gon estava dormindo na sua cama. Claro. Estava aprendendo a controlar minimamente este poder, e só foi por eu querer curar o Gon que aquela luz apareceu na minha mão. - Naquele dia, eu não pude ficar consciente de nada. Aquele era meu corpo, mas minha mente não estava lá quando aquela luz foi vinda de meu braço. E, quando percebi, eu via um pouco mais clara a pele de Gon.</p><p>- Nem olhe pra mim. Eu não pude fazer nada. - joguei as mãos pelo ar.</p><p>Só me faltava essa.</p><p>Killua: Hm... Certo, já entendi.</p><p>Hm? Foi mais fácil do que pensei.</p><p>Assim como foi da última vez, a sua cara tão engraçada havia aparecido novamente. Claro. Por Gon ter sido afetado naquela luta anterior, seria de modo fácil um homem cujo o corpo é maior do que o dele ficar fora de ação por mais de quatro meses, mas ao contrário de outros, o Gon tinha um potencial enorme de se recuperar rapidinho. - Com uma ajudinha minha.</p><p>Killua: Francamente, do que seu corpo é feito?</p><p>Gon: Como eu vou responder isso...</p><p>Killua: Você é estranho.</p><p>Situações como estás estavam a ser bem mais claras do que o céu. Os dois se tratavam como irmãos, e tratei que aquela forma estranha pudesse terminar logo.</p><p>- Killua, você não tinha nada para contar para o Gon?</p><p>Killua: Ah. É mesmo, aqui.</p><p>Logo em sua direção, as mãos de Killua traziam três ingressos em sua mão. Para saber de mais perto, caminhei até o ponto de estar perto dos dois, sem ao menso tocsr meu corpo com outro membro masculino. De perto, pareciam ser ingressos para uma luta, que antes já tinha visto.</p><p>- Ingressos?</p><p>Killua: Não são apenas ingressos. São ingressos para a luta do Hisoka.</p><p>Ah...</p><p>•••</p><p>De fato, poderá ser um problema.</p><p>Desde o início de sua conversa com essa ingressos, tento ao máximo concordar com sua idéia. Por mais que isto possa ser um estudo para todos nós, e uma certa diversão depois de tanto tempo, mas pelo simples motivo das coisas estarem sendo feitas assim por causa de uma promessa, seria proibido para o Gon. Além disso, ver uma luta de Hisoka era no máximo difícil de ter os ingressos. - Para conversarmos melhor, eu fui obrigada a ser puxada ainda mais para fora do prédio. Eu estava bem se ele ao menos falasse no quarto, mas como meu querido irmão estava morrendo de fome, decidi ir junto. Claro. Se eu não quisesse, iria a força.</p><p>- Como você conseguiu esses ingressos? No máximo seria impossível pegar três ingressos de uma luta tão bancada.</p><p>Killua: Como eu sou um participantes dos 200, eu consegui esses ingressos exclusivos. Essa partida do Hisoka está sendo muito procurada. Tem gente até roubando ingressos.</p><p>Gon: Sei...</p><p>Enquanto ele estava dizer cada palavra para esclarecer nossas mentes, soube de início o quanto Gon estava com fome. Sua forma de comer foi rápida, e via o dinheiro saindo a cada prato que ele comia. Já eram mais de oito pratos de comidas grandes vazios, eu já não estava a ter mentalidade ao ver meu irmão comendo feito um monstro. Ah. Afinal, eles são garotos. E garotos devem comer mais do que as mulheres.</p><p>— Mas o que tem de tão importante nesta luta?</p><p>Killua: Então, eu tenho reunido informações. Parece que o Hisoka é para valer. Ele tem um histórico de 8 vitórias e três derrotas, sendo 6 noucautes. Cada um dos noucautes levou o adversário a morte.</p><p>   Mas ele perdeu em três partidas... Como ele pode ser para valer?</p><p>Gon: Oh! Mas ele não perdeu três partidas?</p><p>Killua: Suas três derrotas foram por desistência.</p><p>— Desistências?</p><p>Killua: Ele esgotou o prazo para registrar-se, então escolhia qualquer luta, mas não aparecia.</p><p>Gon: O que significa...</p><p>  Se o Hisoka realmente lutar, ele não perde.</p><p>  Isso é até interessante.</p><p>— Se ele for lutar, ele não perde?</p><p>     Para mim, mesmo não sabendo muito sobre o Hisoka, ele aparentava ser muito forte desde o dia em que marquei meus olhos nele. No exame hunter, Ele foi capaz de alcançar capacidades maiores do que os outros participantes. Claro. Mesmo sabendo sobre as histórias passadas pelos participantes, o Hisoka é realmente misterioso. Sua forma de agir e pensar são como a carta louco, e ele realmente é esta carta louco.</p><p>    O quanto impressionante ele estava chegando?</p><p>Killua: Sim. — é necessário ter cuidado sobre ele.— E ele só entregou um total da quatro pontos. Uma derrubada. Três golpes. Ele é um forte quanto qualquer Mestre do Andar.</p><p>Gon: Que problemão.</p><p>  Oh... Um grande problemão.</p><p>   A cada dia, e a cada hora, ficava preocupada a ponto de ver o Gon desta forma. Parecia que ele estava adorando cada palavra de terror. De perto, eu pude ver seu mão se contorcer, e logo vi seu rosto com um sorriso, e isto me assustou, mas me alertou. Ele estava a me preocupar se isto podia tirar sua sanidade. Não sei por quanto tempo ele aguentaria até poder cumprir a promessa, e dar uma soco em Hisoka. A cada dia, ele se diverte com isso.</p><p>    Gon... Você não parece alguém que está com problemas.</p><p>•••</p><p>    Após o fim da refeição de Gon, nós começamos a andar pela cidade, sem achar um lugar fixo. Na maioria das vezes, estava andar calada só ouvindo as informações em que o Killua estava a dizer para o Gon e a mim. Sua palavras estavam sabendo bem claras, e eu não estava ligando muito por isso, já que provavelmente não vou me interessar muito, e muito menos lutar com o Hisoka algum dia. Pois, se eu algum dia fizesse isso, estaria a cometer suicídio. — Eu sei. O Hisoka estava a querer a lutar com o Gon depois do "pequeno teste" que ele fez antes de entrarmos no duzentos andar. Tirando isso, eu não tinha muito a que se preocupar. Além do mais, eu senti o seu olhar quando ele me viu "daquela forma", e fiquei preocupada ao ver um sorriso em seus lábios andar de desaparecer nós corredores do andar.</p><p>   Preciso ter cuidado com ele. Se não, eu não sei o que ele pode fazer comigo depois que me viu daquela forma.</p><p>— Mais informações sobre a luta, Killua?</p><p>    Era óbvio que ele ia dizer sim.</p><p>Killua: Muitas. — ele sorri de volta ao me ver por trás.— O seu oponente é um cara chamado Kastro. Tem até uma história interessante entre eles dois. Dois anos atrás ele conseguiu ele conseguiu a única derrubada que o Hisoka já sofreu. E dos quatro pontos que foram marcados contra o Hisoka, ele é responsável por três. Ele conseguiu marcar três pontos contra o Hisoka. Podemos dizer que os dois tem uma história juntos. Ao que parece, os dois se registraram no mesmo dia, para que pudessem lutar.</p><p>— Pelo que parece, isso não é um tipo de vingança?</p><p>Killua: Bem, sim.</p><p>— E pelo que entendi, o que isso beneficiaria para o Gon?</p><p>Killua: Essa luta vai dar uma chance do Gon analisar o estilo de luta do Hisoka. Talvez até a gente consiga ver ele usando toda a sua força.</p><p>   Pff</p><p>   Duvido muito.</p><p>  Hisoka não é fácil a ponto de mostrar sua habilidade logo de imediato.</p><p>    De forma rápida, não pensei no motivo de ter pensado nessas palavras. Eu não conhecia o Hisoka. Ele nem ao menos deveria saber de minha existência antes mesmo dele me ver daquela forma diferente. Talvez, se ele vencer essa partida, e matar o oponente, com certeza ele esqueceria e nem se lembraria quem era ele se o perguntassem. Hisoka só luta para se divertir. E quando encontra um oponente que pode chegar a sua altura de satisfação, ele o deixa viver até o fruto amadurecer, e isso que dizer a força. A sua forma de olhar para o mundo é estranho, como também não é atoa por ele ser considerado um maluco. </p><p>  Uma pessoa como ele nunca vai ter a chance de amar. Claro. Se algum dia amou alguém de verdade.</p><p>Gon: Mas não tem problema mesmo? Eu prometi ao Mestre Wing...</p><p>Killua: É claro que não tem problema! Você só vai assistir uma partida.</p><p>     Enquanto a escada rolante nos leva-la para um novo andar, de repente, nos vimos diante do Mestre Wing. Ao lado dele, estava o Zushi, que me olhou quando um ao outro percebeu a nossa presença. Eu não tive reação. A não ser guardar o meu ingresso no bolso e engolir seco sem ao menso como explicar a situação. Zushi também parecia um pouco angustiado, mas não dizia nenhuma palavra até seu Mestre nos conduzir uma palavra. — E pelos olhos de Killua quando viu o Mestre Wing em carne e osso na sua frente foram o que mais o assustou. Ao menso era o que sua cara demonstrava. Além disso, sua surpresa foi tão grande que ele deu um pulo para trás. Aparecendo rugas em sua face.</p><p>   A encrenca estava por vim.</p><p> Por que pensei que a ideia de Killua podia dá certo?</p><p>Wing: É claro que tem problema! Assistir uma partida conta como aprender sobre o nen.</p><p>Gon: Mestre Wing...</p><p>   Por favor,</p><p>Killua: Não assuste a gente.</p><p>   Desta vez, nem ao menos quis me pronunciar se não fosse só por pensamentos. Logo então, ele viu de perto o braço do Gon, e viu que estava curado. Ele olhou de relance para o menino, mas confirmou que estava tudo bem. Novamente, eu fico no meio entre os dois meninos um pouco mais alto que eu, e vi as falas que seguiram:</p><p>Wing: Gon-kun, o seu braço já está curado?</p><p>Gon: Sim! Ele está bem agora.</p><p>Wing: Incrível, Gon-kun. Você tem poderes de regeneração inacreditáveis.</p><p>  Certo. Era melhor assim.</p><p>Gon: Eh? Obrigado.</p><p>   Acreditar que foi por forças de Gon que seu braço esteja curado desde jeito. Impecavél.</p><p>   Não existe motivo dele saber que foi com a minha ajuda que o Gon pudesse estar curado em tão pouco tempo. Igual da outra vez, nem Gon, nem Killua, e nem ninguém, deve saber sobre isso. Assim nenhum deles precisava se preocupar comigo, ou se intrometer no que eu faço ou não faço. O que só desejo é que o treino possa continuar e que as coisas de um jeito agradável para todos eles. Estarei bem assim.</p><p>Wing: Susuka-san, já conseguiu treinar o ten ?</p><p>    Os olhos do Mestre Wing transmitir algo para a minha pessoa, mas ao menos nem sei. Assim que havia perguntado a mim está questão, não sabia como responde-la. Em aprender sobre o nen e suas outras formas em livros, se tornava fácil ao ponto de memorizar cada palavra e ajudas dadas nos livros. Porém, em relação ao treino, a forma de treinar se tornava diferente. Por mais que seja simples e fácil de treinar o ten comparado com as outras formas, mas para mim, se tornou difícil só de me concentrar. No final, aos poucos, meu corpo começava a aceitar a forma estranha.</p><p>— Sim, Mestre Wing. — as noites em claro serviram depois de tudo afinal.</p><p>   Huh?</p><p>   Por que ainda me olha, Mestre Wing?</p><p>Killua: Bem, já que ele está recuperado, tudo bem ele assistir à partida, certo?</p><p>    Ao contrário de Gon, que sempre ficava nas nuvens e nunca sabia o clima tenso ao nosso redor, o Killua entendia bem. Ele entendia tão bem que logo que me viu em desespero, e um pouco incomodada com a pergunta do Mestre Wing, logo quis mudar de questão.</p><p>    Mais uma vez salva pelo gongo...</p><p>Wing: Não. — Killua não ficou satisfeito com a resposta.— Eu disse ao Gon para esperar dois meses.</p><p>Killua: Hee... — ele suspirou por fracassar.</p><p>    Acho vou novamente sozinha com Killua para assistir a partida...</p><p>    Tsk!</p><p>Wing: Gon, você deve passar mais um mês praticando o ten e se recuperando dos seus ferimentos</p><p>Gon: Sei... Certo, eu entendo.</p><p>    Ao menos ele não ensistiu...</p><p>— E eu? Ainda terei que treinar o ten?</p><p>Wing: Susuka-san, você deve treinar mais. Porém, poderá ver a luta ao lado do Killua-kun. — ao menos isso.— Bem, está tudo certo.</p><p>Zushi: Osu! Se cuidem.</p><p>    Mais tarde, os dois saíram sem ao menos olhar novamente para nós. E, se eles realmente se viraram para nós olhar novamente, duvidava se nós pudéssemos vê-los com tantas pessoas passando ao nosso redor. Pois, eu sabia, que mesmo que o Mestre Wing não possa nos mostrar, ele sabe que existe algo diferente entre nós. Ele poderia saber com certeza como o Gon ou o Killua poderia se sentir. Ao contrário de mim, não desejo lutar, e é isto que pensarei até o final. No fim, mesmo que não encontre resposta nesta cidade, poderei ter a oportunidade de descobrir em outro momento. Além de pensar nesta possibilidade, senti-me tão viva ao experimentar de novo e de novo este poder dentro de mim. Logo me sinto bem, mas com algo que nunca desaparece em meu corpo, e isto é como algo que eu quero saber ainda mais. Ah. Óbvio que estava gostando disso. A cada dia, e a cada momento, me anseio com este sentimento.</p><p>     Por que meu corpo deseja tanto se expor?</p><p>Killua: Bem, fazer o quê... Você vai ter que assistir à gravação, então eu vou ver tudo pessoalmente com a Susuka.</p><p>— Sim...</p><p>   Tenho que ter cuidado.<br/>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>  Após termos andados pelos cantos da cidade de Iorque Nova, ficamos sem muito a que conversar. Com tantas coisas que vimos, decidirmos por nós voltamos para a torre do paraíso.</p><p>   No final, Gon não quis nem falar sobre o assunto depois que cada um de nós foram por seus quartos. Eu, que estava no momento treinando meu ten, prestei atenção na tv ligada. Logo vi a partida mais esperada e ansiada por todos já começar a anunciar, sabendo que daqui a algumas horas iria começar. Aos poucos, me desconcentrei do que estava fazendo, e prestei a atenção nas palavras da moça que falava enquanto mostrava a enorme arena já com pessoas na plateia.</p><p>    Ah.</p><p>   Daqui a pouco devo me encontrar com Killua no andar.</p><p>   Óbvio que antes de cada um de nós ter se separado de forma rápida e simples — sendo a primeira vez disto acontecer.—, nós combinamos que eu e o Killua nós encontraríamos mais tarde. Num momento em que a luta iria acontecer. Como de costume, eu apenas concordei e fui para o meu quarto, e ele possivelmente para o seu. Por conta disso, vendo que faltava algumas horas para começar, fiquei a me dedicar mais e mais com o ten. Com isso, eu não soube nenhuma notícia se ele já estava esperando por mim ou estava fazendo alguma coisa importante. Bem, seria mais provável ele estar fazendo algo invés de estar em seu quarto, já que antes soube que ele nem fica tanto tempo no quarto se não for para dormir a noite, e o resto do dia dedicado a meditar com o Gon ou a me vigiar como uma águia ao seu ninho. — Na maioria das vezes, ele ficava com o Gon, enquanto eu ficava no meu quarto treinando o ten sozinha. Já que eu não desejava que o Gon soubesse dos efeitos colaterais, ele escondeu do Gon sobre isso e outras coisas decorrentes.</p><p>    Logo então, o som da tv chama minha atenção. Eu, que estava vestida com um macacão estilo solto, me levanto de minha cama onde sempre meditava e fui em direção próximo a tv, aumentando o volume. Novamente, me sento no carpete vermelho e vejo com atenção, amarrando meu cabelo em um coque.</p><p>Narradora: Olá! Eu serei a narradora de hoje, Cocco! Hoje, na Torre do Paraíso, nós teremos o Kastro contra o Hisoka, a partida pela qual todos esperavam! Olhem para essa multidão!</p><p>    Realmente... Mesmo que a partida não esteja nem começando agora, já tem um montão de gente hein..</p><p>Cocco: A partida só vai começar daqui a duas horas, mas a arena já está lotada!</p><p>   Antes, eu não havia pensado na possibilidade de ver tanta gente tão cedo só para ver essa luta. Ao menos uma hora antes que tantas pessoas estariam esperando, mas duas horas antes, já era de ser mais que ansioso. Deveria apenas me apressar e encontrar com ele. Porém, meu corpo queria ficar um pouco mais antes de sair.</p><p>   Quando eu sair, acho melhor passar antes no quarto de Gon. Mas, acho que não será necessário. Ele deve estar treinando o ten.</p><p>   Realmente, vou ficar um pouco mais por aqui.</p><p>Cocco: Dois anos atrás, o Hisoka venceu a disputa. O público está ansioso para ver o que o destino aguarda agora que Kastro veio buscar sua vingança!  — vingança não seria um termo forte demais numa situação dessas?— Com um histórico de oito vitórias e três derrotas, sendo todas as três derrotas por desistência, devido à falta, Hisoka!</p><p>   De repente, a imagem de Hisoka aparece na tela, juntamente com os seus dados de vitórias e derrotas. Eu pensei: "Mesmo ele ter feito o exame Hunter só por ter o passe hunter, ele é bem poderoso e famoso por aqui, só por ter conseguido ganhar essas partidas. Claro que, tirando o fato de ser chamado de louco por aqui, é bem perigoso lutar com ele. Mas... Se ele lutar com o Gon, ele irá matar meu irmão?". Por mais que o Gon deseje devolver a placa para ele, eu faria qualquer coisa para ele não matar ele.</p><p>Cocco: E o enfrentando, com um histórico de nove vitórias e uma derrota, após sua única derrota para o Hisoka, nós temos o artista marcial, Kastro!</p><p>   Hee...! EU esperava que ele fosse um cara enorme com cara de de gorila... Mas, ele até que é bonito.</p><p>Cocco: Será que ele vai conseguir vingar sua antiga derrota, como espera? Preparem-se para a batalha entre os dois guerreiros mais próximos de alcançarem os Mestres dos Andares!</p><p>    No mesmo fim da fala da narradora Cocco, eu ri com meu próprio pensamento sobre achar o oponente de Hisoka bonito. Bem, afinal, eu sou uma garota, e garotas sente atrações por traços masculinos. No fim, este comentário pensatorio, me fez pensar em Killua. — Por gostar dele, eu não tinha percebido o quanto ele é bonito. Claro. Todos são bonitos, igual como meu irmão também é. Mas, em relação a ele, não sei porque sinto tão quente com seus comentários ou quando nós nós aproximamos. Talvez seja paixão. Ou atração. Não sei. Contudo, quando me lembro do dia que tive a sensação de ser beijada, penso se aquele foi real, e se realmente foi ele, mas eu não sei como descobrir isso ou perguntar para ele uma pergunta tão inesperada em sua frente. E ainda assim, posso sentir um pouco daquela sensação um pouco.</p><p>Cocco: E a seguir, nós vamos exibir uma entrevista feita com o Kastro alguns dias atrás.</p><p>   Novamente, a tela muda de cor, mostrando a entrevista de Kastro com a equipe. Na gravação, sua expressão era calma, e não mostrava nada além de um sorriso em cada palavra. No momento, até achei curioso suna forma de se comportar com os entrevistadores.</p><p>Kastro: Eu não lutaria se não esperasse vencer. Vocês verão que eu não nsou mais a pessoa que era dois anos atrás.</p><p>   Ele parece confiante...</p><p>  Vamos ver se não vai ser só conversa.</p><p>Rapidamente, me levanto do chão e desligo a tv, vendo por uma última vez a face do oponente do Hisoka pela tela. Eu apenas o olhei, e não pude sorrir. Desconfiava se ele é realmente o que diz ser. As vezes, confiança demais pode trazer desastre. Se ele for forte como ele realmente diz, ele poderá vencer o Hisoka facilmente. E se, ele perder, tudo o que ele disse em rede nacional será levado como lixo pelos telespectadores. Assim que pensava sobre o Hisoka, e como ele agia em cada luta, percebia que este deixou viver sem mata-lo. Por talvez ter algum plano sobre ele. Ou talvez por nada. — É melhor desconfiar do que acreditar em qualquer coisa que todo mundo diz. Ao menos assim você não precisa se culpar.</p><p>    Eu ando em silêncio até o canto da cama e pego a minha bolsa, tirando o meu ingresso como havia prometido. Caminhei para mais um pouco e fechei a porta do quarto, indo em direção aos elevadores. Já estava na hora de partir. Porém, enquanto caminhava sem pensar em nada antes, passei pela porta do quarto de Killua, e na mesma hora pensei nele.</p><p>  O que será que Killua deve está fazendo agora?</p><p>•••</p><p>    Killua On</p><p>    Susuka ainda deve estar no quarto...</p><p>   Por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar e treinar, eu não conseguia enquanto ficava naquele quarto. Se tornou chato ao ponto de não querer ficar sozinho. Os bons momentos de treinar era com o Gon, e algumas vezes com a Susuka, mas ela se acostumou em ficar a maior parte do tempo sozinha no seu quarto. Só de pensar, me estressava. Odiava que ver ela treinando sozinha e sofrendo calada enquanto eu escondia do Gon sobre isso. Mas, por algum motivo, não quis contar nem isso e nem o episódio de antes, que nem vale a pena lembrar.</p><p>    Por conta disso, decidi passear por aí até a hora dá. Comia bobagens. Qualquer coisa que pudesse encher minha cabeça se não for os problemas. Antes, até pensei em ver como ela está, mas, sei lá, não me senti confortável em invadir seu quarto de novo. Talvez nem saiba o que tenha quando abrir a porta do seu quarto.</p><p>    Contanto, quando vi no telão dos corredores as informações do oponente do Hisoka, fiquei curioso na mesma hora.</p><p>   Queria vê-lo em carne e osso.</p><p>    Se a conheço bem, ela deve sair quando a luta começar em menos de uma hora, já que os quartos do duzentos é próximo das arenas. E, por ela demorar, não ia esperar. Por isso, quis matar a minha curiosidade. Estará bem se eu não for pego por algum empregado da Torre.</p><p>    Tsk!</p><p>    Sem querer esse pensamento se tornou realidade, e isso me irritou de uma forma tão baixa. Por sorte, eu estava com um grão de pipoca na minha mão, e se jogasse com um pouco mais de força, poderia esmagar a parede, mas não toda. Seria um pequeno racho grande que distrairia qualquer um.</p><p>   Novamente, olho para o funcionando gordo no corredor. Eu pensei: "Então o tal Kastro está na sala desse outro corredor". De forma rápida, eu joguei o grão com a força mínima para distrair, e como esperava, isso ocorreu. O gordão logo fica assustado aí ver uma rachadura enorme na parede, dizendo logo em seguida:</p><p>Funcionário: O quê?</p><p>   Que estúpido...</p><p>   Sem chamar o atenção, passo de forma curta e rápida pelos seus olhos. Por ser tão estúpido a ponto de se assustar com um simples rachão, ele mesmo pé daria ser algo maluco de sua cabeça. Porém, quando passei por ele, senti seus olhos pela minha sombra no final. Ah. Ele não iria descobrir. Ninguém descobre.</p><p>   De maneira rápida, eu já havia esquecido o rosto do meu obstáculo. Já não ligando mais, eu vi a porta um pouco aberta na minha frente, a poucos passo de mim, mas eu sabia que ele estava lá. Podia senti-lo. Além do mais, esse cara sabe mais do que mim como usar o nen, e só estou aqui por curiosidade. Nada além disso.</p><p>    Melhor esconder a minha presença. Vai saber o que vai acontecer.</p><p>— Lá está ele.</p><p>    Com alguns passos juntamente com a ajuda do zetsu caminhei um pouco mais calmo até a porta meio aberta. Quanto mais chegava, mais cauteloso ficava, e quando vi mais de perto a sua figura sentada em um dos sofá daquela sala, enconstei-me próximo a brecha. Porém, quando mais percebi, eu entrei em um passe surpreso.</p><p>Kastro: Você precisa de alguma coisa?</p><p>   Sem perceber, logo atrás de mim, vi ele na minha frente, agora nós olhando de frente. Ele sorria. Já eu, fiquei surpreso ao vê-lo de trás de mim com rapidez. Pois, eu não sabia se estava alucinando ou se aquilo foi realmente real vê-lo sentado no sofá daquela sala. — Por causa disso, um turbilhão de pergunta e questionamentos apareceram na minha cabeça de forma rápida.</p><p>    O quê?!</p><p>    Não pode ser... Ele estava sentado no sofá agora mesmo... Quando foi que ele se moveu?</p><p>   Será que ele abriu a porta e passou para trás de mim, sem que eu percebesse? Não, é impossível! Eu não tirei os olhos da porta nem por um instante antes dele falar.</p><p>   Ele não teve a chance...</p><p>   Como ele fez isso?</p><p>  Eu não podia agir como um estúpido em sua frente, e nem ficar calado sem responder. Por isso, quis mentir para ele. Desde então, um sorriso apareceu em meus lábios, juntamente com uma risada funda. Ah. Estava a parecer um idiota.</p><p>— Bem, eu estava esperando ganhar um autógrafo. — nem mesmo que estivesse bêbado iria pedir autógrafo a alguém.</p><p>   Consequentemente, balanço a cabeça de lado, tirando uma das mãos de meu bolso para coçar fingidamente meu cabelo platinado. De repente, a sua resposta havia saído da forma que não planejava.</p><p>Kastro: Meu? É uma honra, Killua.</p><p>   Como ele sabe meu nome?</p><p>  De tá oponentes que tem neste andar, como ele saberá meu nome. Por aqui é bem comum vim muitos participantes que passaram de boas ou com alguns problemas para este nível, mas nunca sequer um oponente deste andar estava interessado em saber os nomes de seus companheiros para vitória. Especialmente ele. Faltava pouco para ele se tornar um Mestre do Andar. Para o Hisoka a mesma coisa. Os dois tem excelentes oportunidades para se tornar um dos mais respeitos por aqui. Claro. Além de riqueza e méritos que um rico e nível alto poderia receber em anos de trabalho ou roubo. Poderia ter coisas que só pessoas de meu nível e classe poderiam receber, e isto diz, luxúria e força. Igual a minha família.</p><p>   Sem mesmo perguntar, ele já sabia o que falar. O mesmo se aproxima mais e vê como me comporto de verdade. Meus ombros ficaram relaxados novamente, e aquela tensão de antes havia desaparecido com a atuação nem um pouco funcional. Ao olhar para ele, já tinha certeza de não gostar de seu sorriso. Me irritava.</p><p>Kastro: Eu fico de olho em todos os meus rivais dos 200. — Que esperto.— Você não está com o Gon e a jovem Susuka?</p><p>   Que bom.</p><p>   Esse cara é realmente inteligente.</p><p>— Então você sabe de tudo mesmo.</p><p>    Um sorriso em meus lábios se formou rapidamente, tudo por culpa de um interesse repentino. Óbvio que este interesse estava a se tornar maior, e quanto mais ele se mostrava a mim, mais legal as coisas ficavam. Já de cabeça, percebi que meu sorriso se tornou verdadeiro com suas falas. No fim, a conversa continuou.</p><p>Kastro: Você veio aqui para buscar um oponente?</p><p>   Ninguém me interessava.</p><p>— Não, só queria olhar mais de perto.</p><p>Kastro: E o que você acha?</p><p>— Você é muito bom.</p><p>    Bom até demais.</p><p>Kastro: Obrigado. O seu zetsu estava impressionante. Porém, você deveria ter começado a esconder a sua presença assim que pisou no andar. Quando uma aura como a sua desaparece, a maioria de nós fica em alerta.</p><p>     Então, ele tem estado alerta desde que vim para cá hein...</p><p>— Você tem me seguido desde que eu entrei no andar?</p><p>Kastro: Mais ou menos.</p><p>— Então, eu quero saber... Como você fez isso?</p><p>    Da forma em que ele estava sentado no sofá dessa sala, e que de ré apareceu por trás de mim, não é algo normal. Nem mesmo eu tinha essa capacidade de ser tão rápido que em um piscar de olhos estava atrás de uma pessoa, ainda mais uma que estava por trás da porta. Ele está escondendo algo. Existe uma carta por trás da manga.</p><p>Kastro: Infelizmente, eu não posso contar. Afinal, talvez nós nós enfrentamos algum dia.</p><p>    Algum dia?</p><p>    Ah!</p><p>    Isso soa engraçado.</p><p>— Não se preocupe. Eu não pretendo lutar aqui de novo.</p><p>    Bem, é o que está nos meus planos depois que o Gon ter sua luta com o Hisoka e Susuka conseguir usar a forma nen.</p><p>Kastro: Verdade? Não é o que a sua aura diz.</p><p>   Ele pode ser esperto, e até inteligente. Além disso, sua forma de perceber algo tão pouco visto pelos outros, me surpreendia. Mas, claro, não demonstrava. Ser um cara que nunca demonstra qualquer emoção ou ao menos desespero em um batalha ou em uma conversa, o tornava difícil de se decifrar. Além do mais, poucos sabem como estou normalmente. Ao contrário do Gon ou da Susuka, que estão tão transparentes como água, eu me tornei difícil de vê por dentro.</p><p>   Em poucas vezes, ocorreu em minha cabeça uma boa luta, mas nunca encontrava ninguém. Outras vezes, por mais que seja um passado de pouco tempo, lembrava as missões que tinha que fazer quando meu pai ou meu avô mandavam por fazer sozinho. Aquele trabalho estava a se tornar mais divertido do que isso. Óbvio que, depois de ter matado aquele homem que estava vigiando ela enquanto estava ocupado com o Gon, só foi algo sem graça. Aquele homem me trouxe raiva, e tirou a minha paz. Porém, não senti prazer em vê-lo deformado, jogado em qualquer rua longe dos olhos dela ou de qualquer um. Naquele dia, ninguém poderia saber sobre o que ocorreu. Nenhuma alma sequer deve saber da existência daquela pessoa. Ah. Ainda existia a tal Lucy, que veio falar com a Susuka há um mês atrás.</p><p>   Aquela garota, mesmo parecendo jovem, era uma mulher que sabe ser bem inteligente quando quer. E falar com ela me perturbou, ainda mais por a Susuka não falar nada, e eu não diria nenhuma palavra já que ela poderia saber e deduzir o que ocorreu, pois ela também havia sentindo um incômodo. Mas, ainda assim, devo esconder minha sede por sangue. A luta acabou se tornando um pequeno atrativo depois de tudo. Mas, óbvio que, nenhuma boa até agora.</p><p>     Diante de meus olhos, fui capaz de ver uma risada saí da boca dele. De frente, levantei o meu queixo, e não quis mais sorrir. Ele realmente estava me incomodando, mas não posso mata-lo.</p><p>   Ele é forte.</p><p>Kastro: Foi uma piada. Eu vou responder a sua pergunta quando nós lutarmos. Eu espero por você na Batalha Olímpica.</p><p>   Ele passou por mim, e depois abriu a porta meio aberta. Kastro entrou na sala, e quando estava fechar, abriu a porta novamente, me olhando de jeito.</p><p>Kastro: Certamente você chegará até lá. — ele fecha porta consequentemente.</p><p>   Aish!</p><p>Killua: Eu disse que não estou interessado em lutar!</p><p>   Ah!!!</p><p>   Esse cara me dá uns nervos!</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>      Agora devo ver Susuka.</p><p>    Hm....</p><p>      Melhor me encontrar com ela antes que a luta comece.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p>Susuka on</p><p> </p><p>   Onde está ele?!</p><p>   Há mais de uma hora havia me apressado para não causar tumulto quando for a hora de entrarmos na arena. Mas, quando chego no terraço em frente a entrada da Torre do Paraíso, não o vejo. Ao invés disso, fiquei parada nesta praça quase sem ninguém. Há maiorias das pessoas se moviam para dentro do prédio enorme logo atrás de mim, e outros enfrentavam a fila para lutar. Já eu, ficava sentada no banco dessa praça, remexendo em meu cabelo ou olhando para a fonte.</p><p>   Num momento desses, nem raiva estou sentindo, mas sim calma. Eu não consigo sentir algo de ruim sobre ele. Posso apenas esperar por ele, ou ir direto para a as arquibancadas.</p><p>   Não sei se devo esperar mais... Ele está demorando.</p><p>   Será que ligo?</p><p>   Eu tentei ligar para ele, mas ele não atendia. Quando desisti, o guardei na minha bolsa e continuei a olhar para a fonte na minha frente. Começava a me sentir hipnotiza pela água corrente. Porém, de repente, eu ouço uma voz familiar.</p><p>Zushi: Susuka?</p><p>— Huh? Zushi?</p><p>   Eu me levanto de forma rápida quando vejo o menino ao meu lado, em pé. Por conhecidência, ele havia me encontrado antes mesmo de e perceber a sua presença. Na mesma hora, um sorriso apareceu em meus lábios quando percebi que depois de dias eu pude falar com meu novo amigo, que sempre ficava longe de mim por causa de Killua. Mesmo não sabendo o motivo. Mas agora que eu posso falar com ele, a luta do Hisoka com o tal Kastro pode esperar, e além do mais eu posso ver a gravação pela tv.</p><p>   Ops!</p><p>Sem querer, havia me animado. Com tanta coisa ocorrendo, eu nunca mais pude abraçar ou conversar com um amigo, —Quando eu acordava de manhã, eu era acordada por Killua como se fosse criança, e quando fosse hora de ir embora, ele sempre me acompanhava. Estava parecendo até ser meu pai. Ou pior!—, e ao menos eu posso dar um abraço em Zushi por agora. E, mesmo envergonhado de primeira, ele aceitou de boas. Após o término do abraço curto, eu sorrio ainda mais, e sinto minha voz estar mais alegre em sua frente.</p><p>— Por que você está aqui? Veio ver a luta também?</p><p>Zushi: Sim. Mas só pela tv mesmo. — ele parecia um pouco nervoso em minha frente. — E você? Está esperando alguém? A luta daqui a pouco começa.</p><p>   Ah...</p><p>— Eu estou esperando por Killua. Ele disse que iria estar me esperando aqui, mas ele não estava por aqui. Até que liguei para ele, mas ele não atendeu...</p><p>Zushi: Eh? Por que você não vai agora? Você pode se encontrar com ele nas arquibancadas.</p><p>— Ir até posso ir. Mas, eu e lê combinamos de irmos juntos, para não sentarmos em cadeiras diferentes.</p><p>  Bem, depois de tudo que passei, não sei se tera cadeiras próximas para se sentar.</p><p>Zushi: Então não se preocupe tanto. Ele vai aparecer logo.</p><p>   É o que mais espero...</p><p>    Quando estava a me converser, novamente, me sento naquele banco branco, e fico a espera dele. Zushi, que ainda estava em pé, logo se sentou ao meu lado, e não entendi o motivo. Logo em frente, reviro uma parte de meu rosto para que possa ver as suas curvas juntamente com o seu rosto. No mesmo instante, percebi que ele estava a ficar corado com a aproximidade, e logo me enxalo em ver o garoto menor bem ao lado. Ele sorria, enquanto isso, meus lábios carnudos se fecharem sem expressão.</p><p>— Por que ainda está aqui? Não disse que ia ver a luta? Se for por --</p><p>Zushi: Não é isso. — Huh?— Você é minha amiga, e como seu amigo, devo te ajudar ao menos nisso.</p><p>  ...</p><p>  Que cavalheiro.</p><p> </p><p>— Ei, Zushi. — logo chamo a sua atenção para mim.— Obrigada.</p><p>   Mesmo conhecendo em tão pouco tempo ele, ao menos poderia agradecer por tudo que ele está fazendo por agora. Por espera por tanto tempo pelo Killua, eu fiquei aqui por horas até que ele visse que estava aqui, o esperando. Mas, quando menos esperei, ele veio e se opôs ao ver a luta até que o Killua chegasse para irmos. No fim, ele se tornou uma pessoa agradável de se falar. Bem, ao menos era o que eu imaginava.</p><p>    De repente, em meio a conversa curtas que estávamos a ter, sinto o meu telemóvel tocar. No mesmo instante, quis saber quem poderia ser, e quando menos esperei, ouvi a voz dele por trás do aparelho. Tanto eu quanto o Zushi ficou feliz ao ver a pessoa que tanto esperava responder a minha ligação.</p><p>   Sua voz estava fria, e não aparentava ser o garoto que eu conhecia. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Killua: Por quê está aí?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Regresso × ao × Amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua On</p><p>Tsk!</p><p>Ela me ligou duas vezes!</p><p>Por estar tão distraído depois da conversa com o Kastro, nem percebi as ligações que ela me de, que por sinal eu nem ao menos olhei. Claro. O telemóvel estava desligado, por isso que não vi atendi suas ligações ou responder as suas mensagens.</p><p>No mesmo instante, pé sei o motivo dela ter saído tão cedo quando a luta só irá acontecer daqui a duas horas. Mas, quando me dei conta, faltava menos de uma hora para poder começar. E que, por sinal, ela estava preocupada em não ter mais cadeiras juntas para nós sentarmos. Um pensamento realmente idiota. Mas que, por alguma razão, concordei incoscientemente. Pois por um lado ela tinha razão.</p><p>Agora, o mais difícil seria aparecer no primeiro andar em tão pouco tempo. E que, por conhecidência do destino, já estava bem perto da entrada da Torre do Paraíso.</p><p>Ao menos estava do décimo andar...</p><p>Eu já pensava como ela poderia estar. Irritada. Mas, o que mais me irritava, é ver ela assim. Óbvio que, por mais que eu gosto de rir da sua cara algumas vezes, não gostava de vê-la esperando ou ao menos sozinha. Preferia ver seu sorriso e as gargalhadas em vê-la triste, ou desistindo de tudo do nada. Acho que não iria deixar por algum tempo. Sim. Melhor ela estar no nosso lado.</p><p>Após uma corrida rápida para fora do prédio, eu me acabo a descansar. Estava cansado, e nem sabia o motivo de ter corrido tão rápido, mesmo ela estando esperando por um longo tempo. Novamente, ergo a minha cabeça, tentando vê-la de longe na praça. Porém, quando estava a chamar o seu nome na multidão de pessoas que entravam, calei-me na mesma hora.</p><p>Eu não tinha respostas. Ou vontades. Estava irritado.</p><p>...</p><p>Tsk.</p><p>Aquele sorriso que esperava dar para ela desapareceu no mesmo instante com aquele abraço. Meus braços e pernas já não tinham mais vontade de ir até lá e segurar a sua mão. Isso me irritava. Ver algo que odiava. E que ainda odeio. Ela parecia feliz de longe, e cansada de estar lá, mas ninguém sabia se ela está lá desde a hora em que me ligou. Talvez ela tivesse mentindo para mim como nas outras vezes. Só por talvez, todas as vezes que a vejo assim sinto algo quente fluir sobre mim. Era estranho o sentimento no início, mas depois acabei aceitando. Um sorriso não foi mais aberto, e meu coração calmo antes de falar com Kastro, desapareceu.</p><p>Eu odeio isso.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Odeio com todas as minhas forças.</p><p>Sem demora, eu pego o telemóvel no bolso da minha calça. A única coisa que tive que fazer foi ligar a tela e apertar no número de discar. Ela atendeu.</p><p>Susuka: Alô? Killua?</p><p>...</p><p>- Por que está aí?</p><p>Por segundos, ela até não me respondeu. Mas depois de um tempo, percebi que ela estava atrás de mim, por causa que a vi se levantar do banco onde estava com o Zushi. Ela até olhou para os lados, a procura de mim, mas eu me escondo por trás de alguma árvore. Ela não ia me ver se eu não quisesse. Até mesmo usar zetsu eu estava usando.</p><p>Que descarado.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Devo apaga-lo?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Susuka On</p><p>Onde ele está?</p><p>Eu sabia que ele não estava bem. Sua voz dizia isso.</p><p>Na mesma hora que ele falou aquelas palavras, sabia que ele estava me olhando de longe, mas aonde eu não sei. Existia vários lugares onde ele poderia estar, e não seria fácil só de ver por trás. Aquele garoto com a voz tão fria quanto antes não respondia, e eu fazia o mesmo. Por outro lado, enquanto procurava sua pessoa perto da entrada e do banco de praça que estava, o Zushi não entendia muito o que ocorria. Acho melhor nem entender.</p><p>- Onde você está? - ele não responde.- Killua?</p><p>No mesmo instante, eu peguei a minha bolsa e coloquei sobre meu ombro. Eu tinha que acha-lo. Queira entender o que era aquilo. Assim que me levanto, o Zushi faz o mesmo. Eu me virei para ver o garoto, e me vi com duas pessoas falando comigo. O primeiro não respondia, enquanto o outro só falava comigo.</p><p>Zushi: O que houve?</p><p>- Não é nada. Mas, eu tenho que ir agora. Bem, foi bom te ver de novo.- preciso achar ele...- Até, Zushi.</p><p>Quando ele ia se pronunciar como uma despedida, eu tive que correr para fora da praça. Eu só pude acenar com o braço livre um "até", mas minha atenção estava sobre o garoto no telefone. Ele não me respondia. Fiquei preocupada.</p><p>Minhas pernas se cansaram, e eu fiquei parada bem na frente das escadas da praça. Olhei para os lados a procura dele, e não o vi.</p><p>Onde diabos você está, Killua?!</p><p>- Killua, por favor, me responde. - suplico.- Eu fiquei te esperando por um tempão, e te liguei duas vezes. E agora, você não responde. Por favor.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ele respondeu.</p><p>Killua: Me encontre nas arquibancadas.</p><p>Seu tom estafa tão seco. E tão frio ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Quando ia ter a oportunidade de falar com ele pela linha telefônica, ele em seguida desliga sem mais e nem menos. Minha voz se calou com a sua ignorância. O meu ser ainda estava tentando descobrir o que fez ele ficar tão furioso a ponto de ficar desse jeito. Meus pensamentos estavam a arranjar uma solução para este mistério, mas nem minha mente ou meu coração pode ter uma resposta. Não tinha explicação.</p><p>Por que... ele está assim?</p><p>Sem perceber, eu acabei ficando péssima comigo mesma. O sentimento de culpa me aflingia, e não sabendo o motivo, acabava me sentindo péssima. Por mais que eu desejasse ficar assim até o dia acabar, aqui não era hora e nem lugar para discutir. Meu ser precisava se reerguer. No mesmo instante, guardei meu telemóvel na bolsa e comecei a andar para dentro do prédio, sem dizer uma palavra.</p><p>Meus olhos queriam lacrimejar, mas não deixa. Doía. Ser tão fria comigo foi como uma flecha certeira. Por mais que já tenha o visto antes, nunca vi ele agir assim comigo. Ele, mesmo sendo irritante e algumas vezes pior, sua face nunca se virava nessa. Todos os dias ele se preocupava com o Gon e eu. Ficava grata. Mas, desta vez, foi realmente fez ele ficar irritado com a minha pessoa.</p><p>O que será?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p>Ele está calado.</p><p>Desde que o encontrei reservando uma cadeira ao seu lado, fiquei com medo, e mesmo não sabendo o motivo, não tive coragem de falar. Ele me deixou calada. Pela primeira vez.</p><p>Killua não apenas disse nada mas também se recusava a me olhar pelos olhos. A sua visão só se ficava para o palco. E, na hora em que o vi na cadeira, vi a sua bolsa deixada por cima da cadeira ao seu lado, e no mesmo instante que caminhei para me sentar e tentar argumentar com ele, sua expressão ficou séria e ignorante. A única coisa que fez foi tirar a sua mochila e colocar do outro lado, próximo de seus pés.</p><p>Na mesma hora, eu fiquei decepcionada comigo mesma. Ele só me ignorava, e quando pensava em falar, a voz não saia de jeito nenhum. Quando me dei por gente, as coisas ficaram assombradas ao nosso redor. Eu só esperava que a luta começasse logo, mas por incrível que pareça, não ocorria. Só podia ser brincadeira.</p><p>Eu ergui o olhar para ver ele, que estava focada na arena. Decidi que não ficaria assim por muito menos, pelo menos queria perguntar para ele. Se ele quisesse não falar comigo, só não falasse, mas queria ouvir uma resposta vinda dele.</p><p>- Killua, eu---</p><p>Ele me interrompe na mesma hora, não me olhando. Eu que estava com as pernas viradas para ver seu rosto, foram recusadas quando ele quis me ignorar com essa resposta.</p><p>Killua: A luta irá começar.</p><p>Por que você se recusa a falar comigo?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Melhor deixar para mais tarde.</p><p>...</p><p>A luta irá começar...</p><p> </p><p>Cocco: Sim, senhoras e senhores, facilmente chegou a hora... A tão esperada batalha entre o Hisoka e o Kastro!</p><p>Todos gritaram os seus nomes quando entraram na arena, um a um. De longe, menso com a tensão ao meu lado, foi esquecida quando fiquei os olhos em Hisoka. Já o Kastro, que nunca imaginava ser essa pessoa, parecia mais calmo e alegre enquanto sorria para a plateia. Já o Hisoka, ficava a cara fechada.</p><p>Talvez isso não o interessa?</p><p>Com todos fazendo barulho, não dava para ouvir o que eles falavam direito. Mas, graças por ter cadeiras bem perto da arena, dava para eu ouvir direito o que eles falavam por mais que soassse estranho para mim. No lugar que eu estava, podia ver as costas de Hisoka sobre meus olhos. Ele parecia estar perto, e em um pulo, poderia tocar o seu ombro. Porém, não sou doida como ele.</p><p>Kastro: Eu sou muito grato, Hisoka. Se eu não tivesse recebido sua iniciação naquela época, eu não me teria me tornado como sou agora.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Realmente algo mudou? Quando vi aquele vídeo de dois anos atrás, ele não parecia tão diferente quanto agora.</p><p>Hisoka: Você está querendo dizer que ficou mais forte?</p><p>Kastro: Só para você saber, eu nunca usei toda a minha força em nenhuma das noves partidas que eu venci depois de nos encontrarmos. Essas partidas não foram nada mais que aquecimentos para derrotar você.</p><p>Mesmo não podendo ver o rosto de Hisoka, eu poderia ver ao menos o mesmo rosto que entrou na arena. Sua cara fechada. Não sei o que esse cara o chamou a atenção por deixar vivo, mas esperava que ele não tivesse essa cara hoje, porque ele lutaria com a única pessoa que ele deixou viva. Uma vez, eu sem querer me lembrei de algo: "Quanto mais forte ser o oponente, mais a gente se diverte".</p><p> </p><p>Mas de onde ouvi isso?</p><p>Árbitro: Começem!</p><p>Kastro: Lá vou eu!</p><p> </p><p>Com rapidez o Kastro correu em direção reta para ele, mas quando estava a pular e dar um soco bem no rosto do Hisoka, o mesmo desvia. Porém, quando se viu por perder, observei um sorriso aparecer no canto de seus lábios. Isso me surpreendeu. Pois, sem perceber, ele havia acertado o lado direito do rosto de Hisoka. Porém, ele se segura.</p><p>O que foi isso?</p><p>Kastro: Dê o seu melhor, Hisoka.</p><p>Foi algo tão rápido...</p><p>Cocco: O Kastro acerta o primeiro golpe!</p><p>Nossa.</p><p>Isso ocorreu de novo.</p><p> </p><p>Essa cara se tornou surpreendente. Pois quando vi na tela enorme se expandindo um pouco de sangue saindo do local do soco do Kastro. Isso me surpreendeu, pois até agora nunca vi o Hisoka neste estado, sabendo que faz poucos segundos que a luta começou.</p><p>Essa luta vai ser interessante afinal...</p><p>Cocco: O participante Hisoka entrega o primeiro ponto, após ter sido incapaz de evitar o golpe veloz do Kastro!</p><p>Kastro: Eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa que era dois anos atrás. Eu não vou me segurar no meu próximo ataque.</p><p>Kastro não parecia satisfeito de perto. Seu rosto não demonstrava mais um sorriso, mas um rosto sério ao contrário disso. Mesmo estando tão perto de Killua, eu não conseguia ver seus olhos se não fossem para a tela enorme no salão, ou para os participantes tão próximos de meus ouvidos. Ele não demonstrava nada, de novo, e nenhum surpresa por esparecer. Já já arena, Hisoka, que estava a se curvar no chão para não sair da arena, se ergueu quando as palavras deles sairam mesmo instante.</p><p>Hisoka: Eu vou dar o melhor de mim quando eu achar necessário.</p><p>Kastro: Muito bem. Então eu espero que você mude logo de ideia.</p><p>Instantâneamente, em um piscar de olhos, ele havia aparecido bem em frente ao corpo de Hisoka, tentando-o acertar com um golpe em sua mão esquerda. Porém, ele foi rápido e se desvio sem ao menos prestar muita atenção no soco que ele tentava dar contra ele. Sua expressão não nutria diversão. N satisfação. Contudo, no entanto, quando eu vi que desta vez o Kastro não conseguiria, aquela visão de ser acertado novamente ocorreu.</p><p> </p><p>Aquilo me assustou pela segunda vez.</p><p>De novo...</p><p>Eu tinha certeza de que ele havia se desviado!</p><p>Constantemente, o Hisoka tentava se desviar dos golpes que ele tentava acertar, e nessas vezes ele conseguia com sucesso enquanto a multidão fugia seu nome ou o de Kastro. Ao contrário dos outros que gritavam feito animais bem atrás de mim, existiam outros como eu que prestava a atenção nos golpes e no modo de luta dos dois. Meus olhos não se tiravam dos adversários abaixo, e relutava para não escutar a voz de outros que não fossem ou deles ou da garota chamada Cocco dos auto falantes de cima.</p><p>Os golpes diretos foram muitos, e pensava no motivo dele estar fazendo isso como alguém como ele. Aqueles ataques simples de luta foram bons de se ver, já que pude ver que Hisoka não tentava nem acerta-lo. Ele só desviava. Seu rosto parecia calmo, e normal para um luta. Acabei me lembrando de Killua, que agiu da mesma forma para seus oponentes. Mas, não seria momento para isso. O foco se concentrou em Hisoka, que não transmitia nada, enquanto o outro ficava louco por querer acertá-lo de novo.</p><p>Kastro: Qual o problema? Você vai ficar correndo ao invés de atacar?</p><p>Desta vez, ele foi bem cauteloso. Os seus socos foram sendo desviados, enquanto ele falava ainda mexendo os punhos com força e rapidez. Ele se tornava um caso difícil de entender, pois nunca imaginei ver o Hisoka, sendo um maluco total, agir desta forma numa luta depois de dois anos da primeira.</p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p>Eu não imagina que, depois e tantos golpes, ele fosse mudar de ideia tão rápido assim. Pois, quando meus olhos se deram por satisfeitos, um ataque surpresa foi feito. Eu vi. O Kastro estava pronto para acertar o rosto dele com a sua perna direita com força, mas ele havia se protegido com a ajuda do braço e do uso do nen, que os dois usavam. Contudo, os meus olhos se piscaram, e ele apareceu bem atrás dele, o chutando com muita força, quase o tirando da arena. Hisoka havia sido derrubado no chão, e sido levado para longe de Kastro num piscar de olhos. Ele foi derrubado.</p><p>Artilheiro: Golpe direto! E uma derrubada!</p><p>Cocco: Que começo incrível! - Isso foi assustador na realidade. - O Kastro está jogando seu oponente pelo ringue! A pontuação agora está em 4 a 0. Porém, será que os meus olhos estão me enganando?</p><p>Oh!</p><p>Então não fui a única a pensar desse jeito.</p><p>Para mim, isso parece mais uma técnica escondida...</p><p>Ele, que estava em pé vendo de longe o corpo jogado ainda no chão, não sorria mais. Seus olhos estavam furiosos. Talvez por Hisoka não estar jogando a sério com ele. Afinal, deve ser difícil, já que você deseja tanto a sua vingança e não pode ter pois o seu adversário não tem o desejo de lutar como ele tem.</p><p>Será que o Hisoka vai lutar a sério nessa partida? Já começou, e nada.</p><p>Kastro: Você ainda não mudou de idéia? Prefere morrer sem saber?</p><p>Ele o ignorou em responder isso.</p><p>Artilheiro: Você pode lutar?</p><p>O artilheiro, que estava com medo de chegar perto do Hisoka, disse um pouco de perto ainda com medo dele. É normal que alguém que esteja ao lado de dois adversários perigosos sentissem medo. - Se eu estivesse no mesmo lugar que ele, seria normal estar com medo. Ainda mais em tocar em alguém como ele. O louco.</p><p>Pela surpresa do homem, ele sorriu grandemente a ponto de fazer ele recuar com muitos passos para trás. A luta só estava começando, mas quando ele agiu assim, de repente a figura segura e séria de Kastro desapareceram em um instante quando o viu se recompor em tão pouco tempo. Da mesma forma, ele se levanta com rapidez, e limpa o sangue que estava saindo dos arranhões no seu rosto. No fim, nem parecia muito que ele havia passado por tantos socos e chutes do outro.</p><p>Hisoka: Se eu não estiver enganado, você parece ter desaparecido...</p><p>Todo esse pouco tempo, ele só ficou analisando?</p><p>Cocco: Isso mesmo! Ele desapareceu! Foi o que eu vi!</p><p>Foi o que a maioria viu.</p><p>Agora que eu conseguia ver ele direito, percebi que ele estava pensando ainda mais. Achava que ele esqueceu que estar numa luta, e não num bate-papo de jogo. Bem, isso estava dentro do jogo, e se tornava escolhas se os dois se atacariam nessa conversa fiada. Na verdade, um tanto interessante para outros entenderem.</p><p>Parecia até ser uma cópia... Ou uma ilusão?</p><p>Afinal, o que esse homem esconde?!</p><p>Hisoka: Não... Essa não é a descrição mais precisa. - o Kastro ficava calado enquanto ouvia o palpite. - Você estava se preparando para me chutar pela frente, quando, de repente, apareceu atrás de mim. Eu acho que isso seria mais preciso. Mas também não soa muito bem... Algo está errado. Sim, eu sinto que estou esquecendo de algo muito simples nisso tudo...</p><p>O que isso seria?</p><p>Kastro: Não adianta. Se você continuar correndo em círculos, nunca saberá da verdade. Por que eu cansei de esperar.</p><p>Nessa parte, eu concordava com ele. Não existia luta sem ter que lutar. Já fazia algum tempo que o Hisoka não lutava, e quando chega nessa, fica só se desviando. Eu rosnava que seria algo maior, mais progenitor. Mas até agora só vi isso. Desvios. Tanto eu quando os outros telespectadores estavam ficando irritados por Hisoka, e gritavam para que lutasse de forma decente.</p><p>Kastro: Eu vou tomar o seu braço com o meu próximo golpe. Se você continuar se recusando a atacar, que seja. - Huh? Que tonalidade esverdeada é esse em torno de seu punho? - Parece que você era bom o bastante.</p><p>Aquela tonalidade esverdeada aparecia com mais força. O seus braços se moveram em um ritmo, mas não entendia qual posição era aquela. De repente, gritos foram ouvida atrás de mim que me fizeram se virar para ver os homens gritando com força ao gargalhar da comida em suas bocas.</p><p>Espectador 1: Ele vai usar as mordidas do tigre!</p><p>Espectador 2: O Kastro começa a lutar a sério?</p><p>Entendo. Essa aura esverdeada em torno de seus dois punhos é uma técnica com o nen. A técnica que os outros dizem ser a famosa Mordida do Tigre. Eu já havia escutado antes sobre essa técnica. Não sobre o Kastro, mas por livros e contos. Mas, me assustou por me lembrar disto.</p><p>Mordidas do Tigre? Essa técnica pode partir uma árvore em duas, quando usada por um mestre. Por outro lado, o Hisoka ainda não descobriu as habilidades do Kastro. Bem, eu também não consegui entender, e acho que serve para o Killua também.</p><p>Se continuar assim, o Hisoka vai morrer..</p><p>Kastro: Lá vou eu!</p><p>De repente, o Hisoka estendeu seu braço esquerdo.</p><p>O quão louco ele é?</p><p>Os olhos de Kastro logo pararam com a fala tão repentina dele. Enquanto eu ficava o olhando sentada nesse cadeira, as minha emoções vão aos mils. Aquele que se chama de louco ou mágico por outros, se tornou a carta louco desse jogo. Ele sorriu em troca da face fechada do Kastro. Por mais que ele possa morrer, ele não se preocupava com isso. Talvez, nem pensava nessa possibilidade se nem ao menos sabe sobre as técnicas do seu oponente.</p><p>Hisoka: Pode ficar com ele.</p><p>Kastro: Não está preocupado? Ou isso é uma armadilha? - ele não respondeu. - De toda forma, eu vou ficar com o seu braço!</p><p>Ele fez o que prometeu. Mas não pegou o braço esquerdo dele, e sim o direito. Na mesma hora, os espectadores da arquibancada ficaram chocados, enquanto diziam algumas vezes sobre o braço arrancado dele estar voando por cima de seus olhos, mergulhados pelo sangue que saiu pouco como riacho. Se eu pudesse ver bem, meus olhos estavam mais do que focados em qualquer outro coisa se não fosse por aquele braço voando pelos ares. Minhas pupilas refletiram isso. E por um pequeno instante, eu pensei: "Quero curá-lo".</p><p>O que deu em minha cabeça nesse momento?</p><p>Cocco: O braço do Hisoka foi arrancado!</p><p>Por que ele não apresenta nenhum sintoma de dor?</p><p>Kastro: Você não deve pensar que eu vou agir como você esperava.</p><p>Por mais que pessoas como nós demonstramos como nos sentimos diante de algo ser retirado com tanta dor, ele não demonstrava isso. Ah. Ele é realmente alguém muito forte. Pensava que, mesmo sendo tão pouco transparente aos olhos de outros que não fossem seu aliados, ao menso demonstraria uma reação por seu braço ser cortado. Porém, nada disso aconteceu. Novamente, aquele sorriso havia aparecido em seu rosto enquanto via a figura de Kastro por trás. Seu sorriso tão prevalecedor havia tornado um irritamento para o Kastro, que ficou com as suas veias amostra no canto do rosto. Eles, aue estavam tão próximo de meus olhos, nem me fizeram perceber como eu estava. A luar se tornou muito interessante, e parece que meu corpo havia reagido de acordo com as minhas emoções. Antes, as minhas mãos ficaram localizados no canto de minha bolsa. Mas agora, tampavam os meus lábios como se um segredo tivesse escapado. Provavelmente iria dizer em voz alta a minha vontade sinistra de ajudá-lo.</p><p>Hisoka: Isso fazia parte do plano.</p><p>Ele não começou a acreditar nas suas palavras como eu acreditava. Tudo que o Hisoka fazia, deixava ele ainda mais incrédulo e impossível de acreditar em algo que ele não enchergava. Pelos pontos, ele estava vencendo, mas aos poucos, sentia que uma reviravolta estava por vim.</p><p>Kastro: Tsk... Quanta besteira.</p><p>As coisas não ficaram bem para ele. Hisoka só estava o irritando. Querer lutar foi uma escolha dele, e mesmo assim, ele permitiu que o seu oponente arrancasse o seu braço. Provavelmente, ele estaria a pensar em algo, por causa que não acharia que ele viveria só com um braço. Ele não é assim. O Hisoka que eu vi no corredor dos 200, tinha olhos diferentes como este. Seu rosto mostrava diversão, e uma grande curiosidade sobre mim. E agora, ele agia como sentido aquilo fosse uma brincadeira. Já eu, achava que ele está tentando tirar a paz que o deixava lugar. Kastro novamente vai em direção ao Hisoka, mas ele pulou para trás para não ser acertado de novo. E seu braço que voava pelos ares sem dono, foi pego por ele na mesma hora. Ele sorriu de novo.</p><p>Se você está planejando algo Hisoka, mostre agora!</p><p>Cocco: Nós já vimos o Hisoka em tamanho perigo antes? Ele levou muitos danos.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Ele estava rindo. Uma risada baixa o suficiente para todos ouvirem. Ele gargalhou, e parecia que ia derramar uma lágrima. Mas o quê engraçado? Ter seu braço arrancado e com danos pelo corpo todo não é algo de ter graça. Por isso, meus olhos se concentraram mais nele, e via enquanto o xingava mentalmente por ser tão louco nesse jogo. Até parecia que estava participando dela, mas só assistia. A sua mão que segurava a outra capitada, foi passado para a sua testa, escondendo o seu rosto traiçoeiro. Hisoka parou de rir para olhar diretamente para o Kastro, que ficou calado, de novo.</p><p>Hisoka: Entendi. - Mas o quê..! - A sua habilidade, na verdade, é uma cópia.</p><p>Kastro: Impressionante. Você está certo.</p><p>Uma cópia?</p><p>Instantâneamente, ele teve a capacidade de reerguer. Seu braço, o mesmo que foi usado para arrancar o braço do Hisoka, foi levantado e mostrado bem na frente de todos. Com a ajuda do nen, uma outra aura invadiu o campo da arena. Parecia ser um irmão dele ao invés de uma cópia. Todos que estavam assistindo, inclusive eu, ficaram surpresos que gritaram sem entender nada. Mas ecoaram feito animais pela vitória dele. Claro. Se ele vencer até o final.</p><p>Então... Não era uma ilusão.</p><p>Quando o Kastro atacou, na verdade haviam dois deles.</p><p>Cocco: O que está havendo aqui? O Kastro se dividiu em dois? Se clonou? Ao invés de desaparecer ele está se multiplicando! Será que, na verdade, ele tem um irmão gêmeo?</p><p>Hisoka: Esse é o seu doppelganger?</p><p>Kastro: De fato.</p><p>Oh! Sim. Um doppelganger.</p><p>Quando eu estava na ilha da baleia, a tia Mito me contava contos quando era a hora do jantar. Todos se reuniam: eu, o Gon, a tia Mito, e a vovó. Lá, todos contavam de seus dias. Eu, que ficava cuidando da casa enquanto o Gon saía para pescar e se aventurar no outro lado, e a tia Mito que saia com a vovó para o mercado e vender. Nesses dias comuns, eu ficava em casa, no meu quarto relendo o que ganhei de uma certa vizinha. Assim, aprendendo coisas novas que não sabia que existia. Uma vez, quando eu pesquisa sobre os livros recebidos, me lembrei do termo doppelganger. Até que, em um dia de volta do trabalho, a tia Mito acabou contando sobre dois caras realmente parecidos. Como se fossem sócios ou irmãos gêmeos. Mas, na realidade, eram o acontecimento doppelganger. Esse fenômeno seria um aparecimento parecido com o outro. Um sósia ou duplo não-biologicamente relacionado de uma pessoa viva, às vezes retratado como um fenômeno fantasmagórico ou paranormal e geralmente visto como um prenúncio de má sorte, ou ainda para se referir ao "irmão gêmeo maligno" ou ao fenômeno da bilocação. Entretanto, esse visto na arena, foi criado e aperfeiçoado com o nen.</p><p>Esse termo deveria agir com ele agora. Significar uma cópia, uma versão extra de si próprio. Porém, a sua cópia não se encaixava com o que ocorreu no mercado da Ilha da Baleia. - Quando você encontra um doppelganger, sente dores de cabeça e cansaço, o que não para até a sua cópia ser destruída. Alguns acreditam que a cópia rouba energia do original, mas o Kastro não parece estar sofrendo nada. Pois ele é forte. Contudo, isso só é uma lenda. Além disso, ele parece ter dominado as suas habilidades através de treinamento.</p><p>Por mais que ele seja forte, deve ter algo de errado nessa cópia. Sempre tem.</p><p>Hisoka: Eu ouvi o seu aviso, e observei tudo com atenção, ao invés de fugir. E no fim a minha dedução de aue você desaparecia estava correta. - ele ficou o estudando o tempo todo. - Então, por que eu não me satisfiz com a descrição? Bem, o motivo é que eu ainda sentia sua presença ao meu lado. Na verdade, pouco antes de você desaparecer, eu pude sentir uma outra presença. Você se duplica antes de desaparecer.</p><p>Impressionante!</p><p>Kastro: Me impressiona você ter sido capaz de pensar nisso. - Poucos sabem desse fenômeno. - Eu pude criar uma cópia perfeita usando o nen. Minha cópia se encarrega do ataque, enquanto eu me escondo nas sombras. Assim que você reage, eu desfaço a minha cópia e ataco.</p><p>Então essas roupas soltas são para ajudá-lo a se esconder. O mais experiente usuário de nen ainda teria problemas para desvendar nesse truque durante um combate.</p><p>Kastro: Naturalmente, minha cópia não é uma mera ilusão. Ele existe como um segundo eu, até que eu mande embora. Você percebeu isso após sofrer um ataque de minha cópia. Ou seja, você deve lutar contra os dois de mim.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Isso não soa injusto?</p><p>Lutar um contra um está tudo bem. Mas contra dois para um, soou injusto. Isso daqui é uma arena com dois adversários, não três. Óbvio que mesmo sendo uma cópia gerada de seu nen, isso o tornava um lá forma humana presente com seu próprio poder. Menso eu, que tenho que sofrer com a aperfeiçoamento de uma técnica que é rejeitado pelo mesmo poder batendo em meu coração, também seria injusto se usa-se duas técnicas contra um que não saiba nem as básicas. Afinal, nós estamos na Torre do Paraíso. Onde nada é injusto.</p><p>Kastro: Esse é a verdadeira mordida do tigre, aperfeiçoada através do uso do nen. Eu a chamo de Verdadeira Mordida do Tigre!</p><p>Ele pareceu tosco de onde estava sentada. Esse nome soava mais em um jogo ao invés na realidade. As suas mãos começaram a dançar a formar a sua técnica aperfeiçoada. Contudo, esse técnica é forte. E se fosse eu, que ainda está a aperfeiçoar o ten, estaria longe de ganhar. Eu ajeitei meu corpo na cadeira, e senti as dores nos lados das cochas, vendo que a área estava ficando com hematomas. Os meus braços por um lado, me tirarão a atenção dos participantes na arena para ver o que é essa dor insuportável. Quando vi, era a ferida com bandana escondida por trás da manga solta do macacão. Novamente, esqueço isso e penso que é passageiro, pois aquilo só era uma consequência de estar aprendendo o nen. Enquanto o Killua, não olhava nem para mim as escondidas. Ah. Ele está realmente frio, como foi descrito quando matou aquele senhor na última fase. Era assustador imaginar a cena.</p><p>Cocco: Incrível! As coisas ficam mais interessantes! Hisoka, o vencedor de dois anos atrás, está bem sérios apuros! Será que o Kastro vai conseguir vingar sua antiga derrota?</p><p>Todos gritaram na mesma hora em que as coisas começaram a esquentar. A narradora, Cocco, soava aos gritos altos quando suas falar acabavam. Os telespectadores acabaram reagindo aos gritos para a vitória do Kastro, e outros para o Hisoka. Mas, o que mais ganhava era o fato dessa técnica ser apresentada para todos. Eles soavam felizes que mais sangue estava por vim, junto com a morte.</p><p>Kastro: Agora eu vou tomar o seu braço esquerdo. Você vai continuar agindo como se não estivesse interesse?</p><p>Hisoka: Bem, vejamos... Eu acho que estou um pouco motivado, agora.</p><p>Que a luta de verdade comece....</p><p>Por mais que ele tivesse dito isso, ele não fez nada além de brincar com o seu braço arrancado. Com um só dedo ele foi capaz de mexer o seu braço direito como se fosse um brinquedo. Seus olhares forma intensos sobre o Kastro, mas mesmo assim a e tornou uma longa espera até que ele fizesse algo. Na realidade, não foi tanto tempo assim. Havia passado apenas um minuto no meu telemóvel. Já na arena, ele parou no mesmo instante, sorrindo para o seu oponente sem mais nem menos. Depois, seu braço foi apoiado entre a lateral de seu corpo juntamente com o resto de seu braço. E, com surpresa, ela retira um lenço que teve a ousadia de cobrir o braço arrancado. Naquela hora, me perguntava o que tanto ele pensava.</p><p>Cocco: Minha nossa, o Hisoka cobriu o seu braço com um lenço?</p><p>Ele sorriu com a diversão.</p><p>A narradora Cocco foi a única entre todos que teve a coragem de falar, claro, tinha que descutir e mostrar com o público. Sua voz saiu calma, mas com o volume alto. Quando vi aquele sorriso mais sarcástico no rosto de Hisoka, senti minha mão tremer. Ah. Isso deve ser por causa dessa luta. Nunca pensei que, quando visse essa luta, ficaria tão curiosa e aprender mais e mais. Mas ainda tinha pena do meu irmão que não poderia ver isso, já que tem a promessa. Só que estou ansiava falar para alguém como me sinto. Essa luta é emocionante.</p><p>Hisoka: Devo demonstrar meus poderes de clarividência?</p><p>Hm?</p><p>Em um segundo choveu cartas. Aqueles que ficavam calados, gritaram por ver cartas ao invés do seu braço. Todos ficaram chocados, e vulneráveis. Dava para ver daqui: o rosto de Kastro em surpresa. Na entrevista ou mas suas outras lutas, ele sempre esteve mais calmo. Mas agora, ele só fica se expressando de várias formas. Esse não é o cara que esperava que seria. - Quando assisti a gravação da luta de dois anos atrás, eu vi ele agindo como agora. Acho que, por ter perdido dele, suas emoções ficaram vulneráveis a qualquer jogo vindo do Hisoka.</p><p>Cocco: Uau! O braço direito dele sumiu e chovem as cartas! O que ele pretende fazer?!</p><p>As cartas caíram como pétalas, e no chão elas se viam. Aqueles que viram, conseguiram enxergar o sorriso marcante no rosto dele. Por ele planejar algo. Algo bem grande e marcante, como um show de mágica. Seus olhos passaram sobre as cartas que caídas. Eu fiz o mesmo, porque não quero perder nenhuma informação dessa luta.</p><p>Hisoka: Pois então, tenho as minhas cartas aqui de um a treze. Escolha uma delas e a imagem na sua cabeça.</p><p>Escolher um número?</p><p>Todos ficaram sem palavras. O interesse em ouvir o show de mágica fez todos se interessarem mais do que ver um homem morto, que anteriormente era desejado que o Hisoka morresse. Um público bipolar então. Seus únicos dedos começaram a descrever enquanto distinguia com seus lábios o seu show.</p><p>Hisoka: Preparado? - ele tem outra escolha a não ser participar? Que jogo sem escolha... - Uma vez que tem escolhido some quatro e em seguida dobre o resultado. Depois subtraia seis e divida por dois. Por fim, subtraia pelo número original. Qual é o resultado?</p><p>Se era para o Kastro responder a questão, eu nem esperava isso vindo dele. Ao contrário, foram os espectadores que começaram a entra em seu joguinho. Até alguns atrás de mim começaram a contar Jos dedos. Umas garotas numa arquibancada até começaram a contar, mas se cansaram quando não conseguiram terminar. Eu pensei: Sério mesmo que elas estavam pensando?!</p><p>Hisoka: Já sei a sua resposta.</p><p>Acertou!</p><p>Com a sua mão esquerda, ele aprofundou seu braço ainda colocado no local de seu ferimento aberto que não estava mais saindo sangue. Todos ficaram incrédulos com a cena. Ao contrário dos outros eu vi o Kastro mostrar impaciência. E a maior surpresa veio quando ele tirou a carta que eu imaginava bem do seu ferimento. Sua única mão mostrou a carta ensanguentada bem na frente de todos, principalmente para o seu oponente. Ele pareceu realmente incrédulo.</p><p>Hisoka: Ela é um.</p><p>Cocco: Que bizarro! Insano! Um truque de mágica satânico! Ele incorporou o próprio ferimento no truque!</p><p>Mesmo assim... Por que ele está tão calmo? Aquilo deveria ter doído muito.</p><p>Cocco: O truque não vale pontos. Não houve efeito na partida, mas ele está fazendo mágica! O Hisoka volta a ser bizarro!</p><p>Eh? Ele já não é?</p><p>Os meus pensamentos foram para mim mesma. As vezes até pensava que falava alto diante de tanto barulho por aqui, mas parece que estava enganada com esse pensamento. Todo mundo está calado feito um túmulo. Provavelmente assustados com o que viram ou surpresos. É até comum. Além disso, eu também me expressava assim. Eu sinto uma gota de suar transparecer na lateral de meu rosto, caindo em minha bochecha. Na mesma hora eu limpei a parte molhada, e quando me dei por aí, ele nem sequer ligava com os meus movimentos. Por quanto tempo ele iria estar desse estado eu não sei, mas espero entender depois dessa partida.</p><p>Hisoka: Pode ficar de lembrança.</p><p>Ele jogou a carta retirada para o Kastro, sem nenhuma intenção de atacar com a mesma. Kastro por sua vez, rejeitou a carta com toda raiva possível. Meus olhos começaram a doerem por não piscar, e quando piscava, minha visão ficava meio borrada por causa das lágrimas molhando os olhos secos. Às vezes estava ardendo por causa do ar daqui.</p><p>Kastro: Escória. - Mesmo ele falando isso, não sei se ele vai ganhar mais... - Vou amputar o seu braço esquerdo para aprender a não brincar comigo.</p><p>Nossa!</p><p>O Hisoka é completamente maluco mesmo.</p><p>Na mesma hora, o Hisoka estendeu o seu braço para o Kastro. Ele não demonstrava medo, ou coragem. Ele apenas fazia. A única coisa presente em seu rosto é seu sorriso ameaçador.</p><p>Hisoka: Não ouviu o que eu disse? Pode ficar.</p><p>Kastro: Como queira! - O clone ou o original, como seja, correu e partiu para cima.</p><p>Cocco: Opa, um deles partiu para cima!</p><p>Agora ele perde os dois braços...</p><p>Cocco: O Hisoka sacrificou o outro braço! O que ele tem na cabeça</p><p>O seu único braço que ainda não tinha sido arrancado pela técnica do Kastro, agora voava nós ares como se fosse nada. Ahora é tarde demais. Hisoka já havia perdido os dois braços. Não sabia se existia mais um truque escondido na manga, mas esperava que tivesse um. Quando isso aconteceu, eu não vi a face de Hisoka de onde estava sentada. Só pelo telão. Mas eu vi o seu rosto sério perante ao ataque do Kastro. Antes disso, ele estava irritado em ver o sorriso sínico dele. Deve ter sido o motivo dele ter corrido e pular para cima dele sem pensar. No final, ele só agiu de impulso. E teve o seu truque revelado.</p><p>Kastro: O-o quê?!</p><p>Ele sabia que aquela se era verdade a cópia dele?</p><p>Hisoka: Como esperado, você atacou com a réplica. Caso tivesse você mesmo atacado, eu teria contra-atacado. - Huh?! Mas o quê? - Com isso.</p><p>O seu braço direito havia retornado para o local. Nem parecia que foi arrancado por Kastro. Não havia nem um sinal de mancha em sua mão pós recolocada. Os dedos de suas mão mexeram como forma demostrar que estava bem o seu braço, e para os olhos de todos, a multidão rugiu por ver algo tão repentino como esse. Kastro também ficou surpreso, pois seus lábios se abriram na mesma hora aos gaguejos sem dizer nenhuma palavra sequer. Hisoka conseguia falar a boca dele por completo. Além disso, o seu sorriso ficou cada vez mais sarcástico do que antes. Provavelmente por seu oponente não saber qual truque séria. E se ele soubesse, talvez esteja confusa com o jogo mental do Hisoka sobre a sua mente e corpo. Se estivesse a pensar como ele, talvez ele só esteja usando o nen como forma de esconder qualquer pista que desse a mostra, mas não tinha explicação se ele não escondesse uma técnica desconhecida de todo mundo. Eu mesma não sabia, mesmo estudando e guardando esse poder que se tornou um segredo. Da mesma forma, o Kastro ficava parado longe dele, tentando se recuperar daquele truque.</p><p>I-isso seria impossível na condição que eoe está! Deve haver alguma explicação coerente.</p><p>Cocco: Ué?! O braço direito e recuperou!</p><p>O mesmo riu sarcasticamente. Não ligando para ninguém. Eu fiquei chocada em ver ele numa situação tão mudada de forma repentina. Eu não aguentava todo aquele mistério. Queria saber como ele fez isso! Descobrir mistérios se tornou meu hobbie favorito desde que ouvi a história de meu pai adotivo. Por isso, apertava com força a minha bolsa em meu colo, com as duas mãos, mordendo os meus próprios lábios com um sorriso querendo se mostrar no rosto.</p><p>Hisoka: Mais um truque de mágica. Consegue adivinhar o segredo?</p><p>Ele não respondia.</p><p>Hisoka começava a andar aos poucos, se aproximando do oponente. Ele estava longe dele, e queria chegar mais, e poder se divertir ainda mais. Ele, que começava a andar de acordo com suas falas, ficava feliz ao ver o seu rosto tão desesperador vindo do mesmo.</p><p>Hisoka: O que há de errado? Ficou amedrontado? - Ele está tentando a paciência dele afinal. Faz parte de seu jogo. - Ficou surpreso porque não entendeu o meu truque.</p><p>Wow</p><p>Ele o deixou com raiva agora.</p><p>Hisoka: É assim que a mágica funciona. O seu poder de criar uma réplica é certamente magnífico, mas já compreendo a sua habilidade. Já posso prever quando você for atacar com a réplica, além de já saber como contra-atacar. É uma pena. - ainda assim, ele continuava a dar mais passos. - Você tem talento para ser um adversário habilidoso. Foi por isso que poupei a sua vida. - os olhos de Kastro só tinha chamas... - Lá vai a previsão: você irá morrer numa dança frenética.</p><p>Ele explodiu de vez.</p><p>Kastro: Cala a boca!</p><p>Nunca imaginei que o Kastro fosse eu pessoas assim. Imaturas emocionalmente. Que agem sem pensar nas consequências e não sabem ouvir, só querem falar. Ele se tornou um desses desde que o vi na tv. Quando ele foi atacar bem a frente dele, a sua réplica apareceu, e duas pessoas pessoas da mesma pessoas se fizeram no total. Entretanto, quando ele ia atacar, a pessoa á direito pulou para o outro lado, ficando em direção ao ombro esquerdo do Hisoka. O outro, começava a atacar enquanto o mesmo se desviava dos ataques com facilidade por agora. Talvez, o que tenha saído para atacar seja a figura verdadeira dele, e que o seu clone estava atacando.</p><p>Hisoka: Réplicas são criadas seguindo a imagem original, então tendem a ser primitivos. - Ele estava amendrontado. - Não se pode recriar cada efeito em meio a uma luta. - Mas foi capaz de perceber a mancha que o diferentava com a sua cópia. - Quem diria. Não tinha percebido?</p><p>Ele estava gostando de ver o medo preenchido nos olhos de Kastro. Isto até fez o verdadeiro Kastro atacar sem mais nem menos. Foi no impulso. E quando chegou a hora de ver seu punho presente no rosto dele, o mesmo se surpreende como nós ao ver o braço esquerdo do Hisoka acertar bem no seu queixo. Ele brotou do nada, vindo como um jato só com a força do nen.</p><p>Cocco: O que se passou diante dos nossos olhos?! A sequência de eventos é incompreensível! Será outro truque do Hisoka?</p><p>Talvez.</p><p>O Kastro não tinha como atacar ele. O punho dele acertou logo em seu queixo, e o deixaria impossível de se mexer com rápidez. O seu rosto parecia ser de um retardado, e me xinguei por falar essa palavra. Odiava falar palavrões ou palavras imundas.</p><p>Hisoka: Não adianta. Te acertei no queixo, então você terá problemas para se mexer por um tempo. Então não vai poder se esquivar do meu próprio ataque.</p><p>Aquelas cartas de antes apareceram bem aos olhos deles. Foram por segundos, mas os pensamentos foram rápidos. As mesmas, começaram a perfurar o corpo dele como se fosse um alvo. Foi como ele disse: "você vai morrer numa dança frenética".</p><p>Hisoka: Não tem como criar a réplica. - ele tinha razão. - É preciso ter concentração intensa para criar a réplica de nen. Você só pode cria-la livremente porque estava num estado mental normal. - as suas pernas o mandaram se ajoelhar... Ele ia cair. - Usar o nen para replicar e manipular uma coisa tão complexa quanto um ser humano é extremamente difícil. - Enfim, ele caiu. - Qual o grau de dificuldade? Chega ao ponto de que para aprender a usar a réplica, não se sabe mais como usar o nen para todo o resto. Chamo este processo de ficar sem memória. - ele tem um raciocínio incrível.- Você perdeu porque despercediçou espaço de memória.</p><p>...</p><p>O que foi isso agora?</p><p>Cocco: O Kastro não levanta mais! O Hisoka vence por nocaute!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Gon precisa treinar mais e mais se quer vencer de Hisoka.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p>Ele não falava nada.</p><p>Era assim todo o caminho que a gente percorria para chegar em nossos quartos. A luta entre o Hisoka e o Kastro foi ótima por um lado, mas o problema real se encontrava bem na minha frente, de costas. Killua se recusava a melhor se fosse ao menos uma vez. Desde que a luta acabou e já era noite, seus lábios nem ao menos disseram para segui-lo. Algumas vezes, enquanto davas os passos para trás, pensava se deveria falar agora ou mais tarde. Tinha dúvida se esse é o momento certo. Eu dizia a mim mesma que iria, mas nunca se tornava realidade.</p><p>Seus passos foram grandes, e quando vi a sua altura maior que aninha, percebi o quanto ele cresceu diferente de mim. Suas costas estavam mais largas, e seus ombros soltos ainda com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça. Seu cabelo platinado, ainda se marcava por estar um pouco bagunçado. No total, ele soava bem, mas com os ombros não aconchegados. Ah. Ele está incomodado com algo. Talvez por ainda estar presente no local.</p><p>Claro. Eu não sou muito importante, e isso deve ser um peso para ele. Eu deveria sair e esquecer disso. Mas meu coração não deixa. Ele doía mais do que a minha alma. Eu queria falar com ele, mas todas as vezes que tentava, era ignorada.</p><p>Eu quero falar com ele. Quero saber o motivo.</p><p>Sabe... Isso dói.</p><p>- Killua, por favor, deixe-me entender.</p><p>Huh? Eu disse em voz alta?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Ele me ouvia no final de contas, mas nunca respondia. Uma vez, ela parou, mas no outro instante, continuou a andar sem me responder. Estava cansada. Não queria que isso continuasse para sempre. Isso estava me matando por dentro, e parecia ser a anos que isto ocorria. Nunca pensei em algo tão doloroso em meu coração, ainda mais ele que sempre gostava de me saquenear e ser mandão. Eu quero a rever a pessoa que eu conheço de verdade.</p><p>Meus pés pararam na mesma hora, pensava que ele iria perceber isso. Na ver, ele até percebeu quando vi o seu rosto ss mover um pouco, mas sendo escondido pelos seus cabelos. Ele iria continuar a andar, mas quando eu o chamo novamente, ele parou no mesmo lugar.</p><p>- Killua.</p><p>O seu rosto se virou para me olhar, mas só pude ver seus lábios e seus olhos escondidos pelos cabelos, pois estavam virados um pouco de lado. Quando ele ia falar algo, seus lábios se calaram, porque eu não terminei o que tinha para falar.</p><p>- Você me ignorou quase o dia todo. Você sabe como me senti?!</p><p>Eu queria desabafar...</p><p>- Eu não sei o motivo de você está assim comigo, mas peço desculpas se eu fiz alguma coisa... Eu---</p><p>Killua: Pare de tagarelar.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>É isso que ele diz.</p><p> </p><p>Ah.</p><p>Eu conhecia esse sentimento tão doloroso. Aquela rejeição, e a forma que ele me trata, são os motivos suficientes para eu me senti assim. Por que eu gosto dele. Isso é simples. Amar alguém é diferente de gostar. Só gostar que dizer que a atração que você sente sobre ele é só passageira, porque o mesmo chamou a sua atenção com os seus olhos azuis esbeltos. E no final, essa pessoa não sofre dor nenhuma. Porém, quando uma pessoa o ama de verdade, as coisas mudam com o decorrer das escolhas que ela faz. Suas ações mudam juntamente com o seu comportamento na frente dele. Você sente tristeza, alegria, raiva, e um misto de alegrias. Mas, quando a pessoa o ama e é tratada de forma fria, isso faz com que o seu coração doa na mesma hora. Paixões secretas sempre dão errado numa hora ou outra. Principalmente se não for correspondido. E isso que sofro quando rejeitada, mesmo ele não sabendo que o amo de verdade. Dor. Tristeza. Mágoa. Três sentimentos que qualquer garota normal odeie sentir.</p><p>Pode até ser doloroso amar. Mas contanto que ele saiba de minha existência, que se lembre de mim ao menos uma vez, estava tudo bem para mim. Eu havia decidido. Antes, desejava contar logo para ele ao invés de guardar isso, mas agora, as cosia mudaram como hoje mudou. Não iria mais insistir. Não iria mais pedir. Só iria esquecer como sempre fazia. Mesmo que eu me lembrasse algum dia sobre a sua face, não teria como mais sentir isso que sinto agora. Seria impossível. Pois eu já não me lembraria mais o que era amor. E se, algum dia isso, ocorrer, que seja de forma rápida, e que me rejeite na mesma hora, podendo me xingar ou falar mal de mim como quiser. Mas, que não falasse mais o meu nome ou tivesse que ser dócil de novo. Não. Ninguém deseja isso. Se for assim, eu espero que essa fase acabe logo, e que possa voltar para a ilha da baleia e viver bem com meus familiares. Estaria tudo bem não saber mais sobre o meu passado. Aos poucos, eu já me lembrava de minha mãe, e talvez de meu pai. Não precisava saber mais que já fui feliz com eles. Gon pode seguir em frente com ele, e achar o nosso pai como ele queira. Podia me mandar cartas depois que fosse embora, ou até visitar. Mas não queria ver mais ele.</p><p>Se isso acabar sem explicação, eu não teria outra escolha a não ser partir de volta para casa. Claro. Depois de eu dominar o nen, e fugir da pena de morte desse poder amaldiçoado.</p><p>Mesmo que eu queira entender a situação que está ocorrendo aqui, ele não deixa. Eu não deveria chegar a esse ponto e pedir desculpas por algo que provavelmente não fiz. Mas ele é uma situação diferente. Killua não sabia o que era ter amigos, já que viveu a maior parte de sua vida fazendo missões dentro de sua família. Seus olhos eram iguais como os de sua família. Ameaçadores. Se ele não deseja virar o rosto e deixa eu ver seus olhos deveria apenas deixar eu ver a sua real face. Eu quero entender isso nem que seja mais doloroso.</p><p>Killua: Vamos.</p><p>Killua ergueu seu rosto para voltar a andar, e sabia que ele esperasse que fosse, mas não. Eu não iria. Se é para continuar assim, que sejamos práticos.</p><p>Eu não dei mais nenhum passo, fiquei a segurar com força a minha bolsa. Estaca chateada, e com dor. Era difícil me sentir bem numa situação dessas.</p><p>As únicas coisas que me lembro antes de vê-lo assim foi antes na praça, quando eu estava com o Zushi, e...</p><p>Oh!</p><p>.... O Zushi.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Poderia ser isso?</p><p>— Se for para ir ver o Gon, vá você sozinho. — tenho que pensar.— Eu não entendo. Você não quer que eu entenda. E se continuar assim, não terei motivos para estar aqui ainda.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>  Ele não responde.</p><p>— Oh... E se é sobre o Zushi, eu não tinha como ignorá-lo. Ele é meu amigo. Por causa de seu atraso, ele quis esperar para eu não ficar sozinha... — seu rosto se virou na mesma hora.</p><p>Killua: Cale a boca. Não fale mais nada.</p><p>  Por que age de forma tão brutesca como agora?</p><p>   Irei chorar agora?</p><p>  As lágrimas queriam jorrar como um riacho. Minhas mãos tão escondidas se contrairão com a sua fala. Suas palavras tão secas e incapazes de transmitir qualquer sentimento de amor se opuseram a ocorrer. Porém as lágrimas queriam descer mais do que nunca em meus olhos, e encostarem no tecido tão fino de meu corpo. Aos poucos, tentava me segurar que esse desejo tão profundo acontecesse. Afinal, não deveria agir tão transparente para ele. Desde o início, não deveria mostrar algo de bom vindo de mim, mas ao menos em alguns momentos ele me ajudou com coisas que nem mesmo pude tentar fazer do jeito que desejava.</p><p>  Eu não percebi o som de seus sapatos caminharem novamente. Não pude olhar para cima. No fundo, sabia que ele ia apenas me ignorar e não falar mais comigo. Obvio porque suas palavras foram o suficiente para que essa ideia ocorresse. Aquilo seria tempo suficiente para eu correr até meu quarto, e me trancar lá até o próximo dia. Se eu fosse embora agora, eu mesma não me importaria se ele ficasse com a minha pequena fortuna, realmente não ligava para o dinheiro, e se o problema era como eu ia embora daqui, resolveria rapidamente com alguém, mas usar o passe hunter estava fora de cogitação. Nunca seria tão tola a esse ponto.</p><p>Killua: Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças. Eu...</p><p>Hm?</p><p>    Esse toque... É caloroso ao contrário de suas palavras.</p><p>    Uma de suas mãos tocaram o meu rosto de lado. Eu senti o seu toque caloroso ao contrário daquelas palavras odiadas vindo até mim. Meu coração estara ferido, com uma grande ferida. Contudo, agora não sabia o que mais pensar. Além de meu coração ferido, meu mundo que estava a ponto de se destruir, sessou. Pois, quando levantei o rosto com uma lágrima caindo sobre o canto do meu olho esquerdo, senti a sua mão sobre ela, retirando a lágrima quando tocou a sua mão. Fiquei perplexa no mesmo instante, pois só por agora eu pude ver o seu rosto completo. Ele não estava sombrio. Parecia... Decepcionado.</p><p>  O que ele irá fazer?</p><p>   Seus lábios foram os suficientes ao sentir o arrepio em minha espinha. O toque tão nítido presente em sua mão tão calorosa quanto esse toque tão relembrante em minha fina pele rosada, são tão ameassadores de terminarem que nem ao.pude me mexer. Meu corpo não queria me obedecer junto com o meu coração. A minha mente por mais que esteja inércia neste tão surpreso toque, fizeram me lembrarem da sensação de antes nos meus lábios. Agora eu tinha certeza que, naquela dia em que ainda estava sonhando, foram os seus lábios que invadiram os meus sem eu pedir. Desde o início, pensando que só era coisa de minha imaginação, mas não, tudo é verdade. Foi ele. E agora, que estava a ke ferir ainda mais, não entendia a sua mudança tão repentina. Afinal, ele me odiava.</p><p>    Eu não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Essa cena me consumia ainda mais. Quando eu pensava que não era real, me lembrava que sua mão ainda me deixava mais quente que estava, e com os meus olhos abertos, percebi os seus olhos fechados o tão concentrado que estava. Eu também fiquei. Não sabia o que fazer se não desmonstrar surpresa no início, e depois fechar os olhos. Não tinha como.</p><p> </p><p>   No fundo, eu sabia que queria aquilo. Nunca esperava disso dele, mas ele fez. E quando o beijo tão profundo se acabou, nossos olhos se viram de tão de perto que teria certeza que ele viu o meu rosto ainda mais rosado. Contudo, eu era a única assim. Ele não demonstrava nenhuma vergonha com o que fez agora. Seu rosto não sorria, e nem ao menos demonstrava. Naquela hora, eu só pude ver diamantes em seu rosto. Ele brilhava. Ao contrário dele, a sua mão ainda permaneceu em meu rosto, e não conseguia retirar meus olhos de sua face logo acima de mim. As palavras não saiam de modo algum.</p><p> </p><p>    Eu simplesmente corri.</p><p>    Ainda assim, fechava os olhos quando as lágrimas começaram a descer de meu rosto sem pausa. Corri ainda mais. Não queria ver a sua face nunca mais. Esse evento mexeu muito comigo, e já havia esquecido o que realmente importava. No final, eu tive a vergonha de me trancar no quarto, e ele, ainda parado de costas no corredor enorme.</p><p> </p><p>  Por que não o rejeito?</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka On</p><p>— Ora, ora... Nunca imaginei te ver tão cedo, Miho.</p><p>  Ela está realmente aqui.</p><p> </p><p>Miho: Você lutou bem hoje. Mas... Ainda gosta de usar truques muito baratos, não?</p><p>  Eu adorava o seu jeito de ser.</p><p>— Mais ou menos. — O desejo que tinha de pega-la é muito grande. Mas ela sempre escapa. Esperta. — O que devo a sua visita?</p><p>     Como antes, ela se sentava da mesma forma de sempre. Com dobras nas duas pernas. Seus ombros se relaxaram no sofá do quarto, e ainda assim, ela rejeitava a me olhar. Sorrio. Era ótimo ver ela desta forma. Esta é a Miho que conheço. Já fazia algum tempo desde a última vez. Mas não mudou nada.</p><p>     Ela não estava entrando no meu jogo. Ainda assim, ela não ligava quando me viu só de toalha na sua frente. Já fazia algum tempo que não aparecia desta forma para ela, e na primeira tentativa, foi realmente divertido de vê-la tão envergonhado. Ah. Quero ver essa garota de novo. </p><p> </p><p>Miho: Eu vi. Você achou novos brinquedos, não é mesmo?</p><p> </p><p>  Hm... Que espertinha.</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka: Como você adivinhou?</p><p> </p><p>   Gostava de cada parte dela. Nunca enjoava.</p><p> </p><p>Miho: Não mexa com a garota chamada Susuka.</p><p> </p><p>  Huh?</p><p> </p><p>Só deve estar brincando, não é?</p><p> </p><p>   Um dos meus novos brinquedos, a tal garota, são os que mais me atrai. Não teria motivo por não me divertir com ela. Su poder é imenso. Qualquer é pode sentir de longe. Além disso, o perigo é bem visto depois daquela pequena demonstração que vi com meus próprios olhos. Eu senti. Naquela batalha idiota, os olhos dela atentas a cada movimento que fazia. Ela era que me deixava mais sorridente na arena, pois me divertia ao ver os eu interesse. Mas agora, era Miho falando o nome dessa garota. Alguém que chame a atenção dela, deve ser realmente importante.</p><p> </p><p>   O mais interessante foi ver o meu medalhão sendo usado por aquela garota.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>    Poderia ser ela?</p><p> </p><p>— E se eu não quiser?</p><p> </p><p>Miho: Faça. E verá mais tarde.</p><p> </p><p>  Wow. </p><p>  Uma ameaça.</p><p> </p><p>    Quando estava falar, percebi os eu suspiro de cansada. A sua viagem deve ter sido longa para poder me achar, e ainda estar aos critérios. Já que a amo ainda.</p><p> </p><p>Miho: Hisoka, por favor, não faça nada com ela. Eu estou lhe pedindo.</p><p> </p><p>   Ela pode pedir uma ou duas vezes, mas nunca a ignorava. Seus pedidos eram prazeres que costumava curtir a dez anos atrás. Depois disso, não ocorreu mais notícias entre nós. Ela desapareceu. Todos acharam que ela estava morta, mas ela pensou em mim naquele dia. Eu nunca esquecerei. Aquele dia nunca pode ser apagado de minha mente. Nem mesmo que manipulassem a minha mente. Ela é única.</p><p> </p><p>Miho: Bem, eu só vim para dizer isso.</p><p> </p><p>Que fujona.</p><p> </p><p>— Espere.</p><p> </p><p>Miho: O quê?</p><p> </p><p>— Aquela garota... Pode ser ela?</p><p> </p><p>   Ah.</p><p>   Ela estava triste. Seus olhos diziam isso.</p><p>   Porém, ela só riu baixo para aliviar aquilo.</p><p>   Falar disso a machucava.</p><p> </p><p>Miho: Impossível, não? Ela tem doze anos. Ela teria aos menos dez anos agora.</p><p> </p><p>  Oh.</p><p> </p><p>  Talvez tenha me enganado.</p><p> </p><p>   Que estúpido sou...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>   Ela está morta afinal de contas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. A × Ameaça × Vazia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O melhor é esquecer tudo aquilo.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>   É.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>    Vai ser melhor assim...</p><p>•••</p><p>     Por semanas eu não tinha coragem de sair deste quarto, e nem ver a cara de nenhum dos dois. Até mesmo o Gon, que não estava envolvido com nada, tentei evitar. Na verdade, evitar a todos que conheço.</p><p>     Muitas vezes fiquei no quarto, escondendo o meu rosto no travesseiro maior do que eu. Eu ficava pensando todos os dias o que deveria fazer, mas nunca tive coragem para voltar a ser a mesma. Depois de ficar um dia inteiro sem sair desse quarto, logo após a aquele dia, eu ouvi batidas em minha porta. Pensei que era ele. Mas não era. Só o meu irmão bobo. Naquele dia, ele entrou em meu quarto, e perguntou o motivo de estar trancada nele o dia todo. Eu apenas disse: "Não me sinto bem. Só isso.". Como de costume, eu sorri para não o preocupa-lo, já que o mais importante era ver ele fortalecido depois de dois meses. Mas, ele percebeu que não estava bem, e só me abraçou pra consolar. Ela sabia. Se ele me perguntasse o que ocorreu entre mim e o Killua, o Gon sabia que eu não ia responder. Ele sabia quando não me sentia bem, e me entendia mais do que eu mesma.</p><p>     Por culpa daquilo, eu fiquei dois meses sem sair dali. Com o tempo, eu só recebia a visita de Gon com frequência, e sem ele ao seu lado. Eu não precisava me preocupar com o tempo para eu lutar, já que o prazo era de três meses. Então, tentava me consolidar comigo mesma, treinando e aperfeiçoando. Mas, eu não conseguia me concentrar tão bem quanto antes. Aqueles pensamentos ainda me perturbavam, e com isso, ficava constantemente marcada. As dores foram fortes, e ainda assim meu corpo começava a rejeitar ainda mais. Pensei até que iria morrer. A minha respiração começou a piorar, e meu corpo sentia muita dor a noite. Claro. Eu não poderia contar isso a ninguém, então sofri calada como sempre fazia. Além do mais, não tinha pra quê eles se preocuparem comigo, e muito menos me visitarem. Eu estava bem. Trancada naquele quarto como prisioneira.</p><p>    Mas graças a isso eu consegui viver.</p><p>    Mesmo tendo me isolado e ficado realmente muito doente, eu consegui terminar esse treinamento tão arriscado. Depois de dois meses, eu consegui sair de lá sem mostrar muitas marcas, e ainda sorria feliz quando chegou a hora de reve-lo. Ele ainda não me olhava, e fiquei calada sem olhar para ele por nenhum momento. Estava bem se ele me ignorasse. E, mesmo ele está fazendo isso mesmo depois de tanto tempo, me sinto ainda mais dolorida é confusa com aquilo. Por isso, eu não poderia fazer nada além de ficar calada e não dizer nenhuma palavra em sua frente.</p><p>   Eu devo parecer bem com isso.</p><p>   Já se passaram dois meses que estava neste quarto, e quando finalmente ouvi da boca de Gon sobre o Mestre Wing estar no chamando de volta, fiquei feliz quando soube disso. Na verdade, estava preocupada com tal chamada. Não saberia dizer o que o mestre poderia dizer sobre mim. Por conta disso, não tive outra escolha se não for sair e encarar a realidade. Sabendo que, não poderia ficar a eternidade naquele quarto, o melhor se tornou enfrentar e esquecer laços com ele. Afinal, ele me odeia.</p><p>Gon: Você está bem?</p><p>    Quando já havíamos saído em silêncio do prédio, o Gin havia me chamado para uma conversa sem o Killua. Agradeci a ele. Mas, fiquei duvidosa sobre essa conversa. Nós estávamos na praça, e ele me puxou sem eu ao menos perceber. Como eu estava bem do seu lado, foi fácil ser sua vítima quando me puxou para o lado, enquanto o outro apenas ficava distraído com espetos de carne que um moço vendia. Nem ao menos o olhei, e só foquei em meu irmão, que segurava o meu pulso do braço esquerdo sem força. Seu rosto logo ficou meio tristonho.</p><p>  Ele notou?</p><p>— Estou... — uma completa mentira. — Só me sinto um pouco cansada. Nada demais, Gon.</p><p>  Eu não quero que ele note.</p><p>Gon: Susuka, eu não quero ser chato contigo, mas... Você não está se sentindo bem depois de ficar tanto tempo lá.</p><p>— Não se preocupe, irmão. — a minha mão livre preencheu seu ombro, ainda sorrindo. — Foque no seu treino. Eu posso cuidar de mim, então não se preocupe.</p><p>Gon: Mas...</p><p>— Não se preocupe. — já basta dessa conversa. — Ficarei bem logo, logo. Você verá!</p><p>  Huh?</p><p>  Gon não está sorrindo.</p><p>   Com gentileza, eu não apressei quando segurei as duas mãos dele em um só abraço. Não queria que ele me visse triste, e muito menos preocupado. Gon deve treinar até o fim, e quando chegar o momento certo de eu ir embora, ficarei feliz quando ver seus objetivos acabados. Os seus olhos se viram no meus, e por um instante vi a surpresa estampada em sua face. Eu sorri bem fechado, com os olhos quase não abertos. Eu pude perceber seu olhar ainda de dúvida, mas queria parecer bem. Afinal, eu estou bem desde que ele esteja também.</p><p>— Fique bem, Gon.</p><p>   Desejo que você seja feliz, Onni-chan.</p><p>   Ele não entende.</p><p>    Porém, mesmo não entendendo agora, num futuro próximo isso pode ocorrer. Pois, mesmo que fique tanto tempo próximos dele, não série capaz de estar por mais tempo. Aos poucos estava descobrindo sobre meus pais verdadeiros, e desde que acabava sonhando ainda mais sobre a minha mãe, esse passado acabava me atormentando ainda mais. Por isso, eu quero acabar com isso.</p><p>    Mais do que ninguém,</p><p>    Quero entender sobre mim mesma.</p><p> </p><p>××•••××</p><p>As coisas mudam.</p><p>Nossas vidas mudam sem ao menos perceber.</p><p>As ações diárias se tornaram estranhas quanto nosso olhar.</p><p>Afinal, estavamos indiferentes daquilo que já temos.</p><p>Com o tempo, se tornou fácil não olharmos para ninguém. Ele estara bem com isso, e eu da mesma forma. Assim, nenhum dois dois poderia sentir novamente o que já foi um sentimento tão forte a ponto de nos puxarmos novamente. Realmente ninguém desejava isso.</p><p>Após dois longos meses em uma tortura sem fim, pude perceber que não deveria estar me sentindo assim. Tão culpada. Naquele dia, eu só quis entender a sua tamanha ignorância sobre mim. Mas no final, só recebi aquele toque tão caloroso e ignorante vindo dele. Mesmo depois do tanto tempo não entendia o significado dele ter tocado os meus lábios com tanta facilidade. Suas mãos estavam bruscas, contendo a raiva enquanto as apertava com forças. Porém, quando senti elas tocarem cada região de minha face, pude ver uma delicadeza que não estava presente antes. Aquela foi a minha primeira vez. Tanto no beijo, quanto no amor. A tristeza. E a dor. Foram os instrumentos mais preparados para me fazerem desfazer de seus olhos tão brilhantes como uma jóia refletindo-se sobre mim. Por isso, meus braços se tremeram tanto quanto aquele beijo que me surpreendeu sem ao menos reagir.</p><p>Aquilo não era justo.</p><p>Ele estava brincando com meus sentimentos.</p><p>O Killua pode me beijar sem que eu soubesse. Estava tão clara. Qualquer um poderia fazer isso.  E logo ele fez. Foi simples. Rápido. E espontâneo. Esse sentimento me fez me afundar ainda mais na dor. Na realidade, faz tempo que desejava esquecer aquilo e pense em coisas boas. Mas a sua ignorância não deixava. Ele nem ao menos veio no meu quarto da torre falar comigo, ou ao menos mandar-me alguma mensagem. Eu agradeci aos céus quando não vi a sua cara por tanto tempo. Ao poucos, eu precisava me concentrar, e pensar com clareza. Claro. Além de sofrer com aquelas dores agudas no meu corpo todo, eu percebia que os hematomas antigos não queriam sair de jeito nenhum. Pelo contrário, queriam ficar permanentes na minha pele. As marcas roxas ficaram mais pretas, e conseguiram chegar nas minhas cochas com muita facilidade. Por culpa disso, tive que colocar ataduras que estavam na minha bolsa pra esconder elas dos olhos de meu irmão, Gon. Se ele visse, eu só o preocuparia ainda mais. Eu conheço ele mais do que ninguém, e sei o quão preocupado ele fica. Se ocorresse um dia que estivesse ferida, eu nunca demonstrava, porque não queria deixar ninguém preocupado com uma vida tão patética como a minha. Eu sabia. Não sou importante. Por isso, coloquei as vontades de meu irmão acima do que sofro.</p><p>Esse poder é uma coisa cruel.</p><p>Esses hematomas pretos cresceram ainda mais, e quando fracassava com o treino, elas apareciam ainda mais. Até um ponto, me dei até nojo do meu próprio corpo, e começava a acordar sempre de madrugada quando o sol raiava. Eu corria direto pra o banheiro, vomitando a pouca comida que eu tinha, e ainda com sangue junto com a sujeira. Pensei até que iria morrer. Mas, aqui estou: viva. Óbvio que, além de perder muito peso e de estar muito doente, gemendo de dor todas as noites no silêncio da voz, eu conseguia ficar em pé todos os dias. De manhã, eu recebia a visita de Gon com frequência, me trazendo notícias de seu treino enquanto comia os doces que ele me trazia. Outras vezes, foi quando já era quase no fim da tarde, vendo-o com uma grande sacola de sobremesas e comidas da cidade requentadas para mim. Ele sorria como sempre, e eu só podia fazer o mesmo, mas o cansaço estava bem visto nós meus olhos desgastados. Fazias tempos desde a última vez que durmi bem. Que dizer, se ao menos dormia — até mesmo em relação a aquela garota que sempre aparecia em meus sonhos já não a via, por não estar dormindo muito. —, como uma pessoa normal faz. Só pra segurar uma sacola pesada, eu não conseguia. Havia perdido muito peso, e só não ficava mais magra por causa da gordura e do açúcar naqueles alimentos industrializados. Quando ficamos sentados na cama, ele contava como tinha sido seus dias com os treinos pra aperfeiçoar o zetsu. E quando se perguntava sobre mim, apenas dizia que estava sendo bem puxado para conseguir ao menos uma abertura no corpo. Já por outros dias, quando ele ia me visitar, nem conseguia forças para me levantar da cama de casal. Meus cabelos castanhos ficavam jogados sobre o travesseiro, enquanto encontrava as minhas mãos sobre o meu corpo magro debaixo do tecido de minha roupa. Tudo o que me viva era saber no dia de amanhã, e mesmo estando com a respiração tão rápida, eu conseguia me levantar e treinar. Por causa disso tudo, consegui me erguer, e abrir uma brecha desse corpo. As manchas começaram a desaparecer todas as vezes que trocava as ataduras de meu corpo inteiro. Logo mais tarde, só via aquele tipo de tatuagem tão negro como aquelas marcas presente em meu braço esquerdo.</p><p>Aquelas dois meses foram tão duros como antes, e agora que as manchas acabaram e desaparecer, eu poderia enfrentar de cabeça erguida algo que queria esquecer. Mas, quando olhava de lado para ver seus olhos por causa do Gon, eles estavam tão frios quanto antes. Mesmo assim, não entendia porque ele fez isso. Algo tão cruel como aquilo não deveria ser esquecido sem ao menos uma explicação, mas eu deixei isso passar, e fiquei calada ainda me lembrando de seus lábios quentes com o seu rosto colado ao meu vendo as lágrimas descerem sobre meus olhos.</p><p>  Talvez deva voltar para casa?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>  Não.</p><p>  Ainda é muito cedo.</p><p>Se eu desejo rever Ging novamente, terei que fazer esse sacrifício comigo mesma. Ele é a única pessoa em que posso perguntar, pois ele é o único que pode me revelar a verdade. Uma vez, eu fui trazida por ele, e mesmo não me lembrando de nada, consegui rever as partes em que segurava a sua mão mais grande do que a minha palma me levando a uma caminho desconhecido. O Ging foi meu salvador, e o meu pai adotivo. Viver com o Gon foi uma das maravilhas que ocorreu na minha vida. Mas, se é necessário voltar agora, não posso me render diante dessa pessoa que me ignora como nada.</p><p>Devia estar acostumada. Afinal, já se passou mais de dois depois da última vez que nós conversamos. Agora, ele nem ao menos me olha. E não irei tentar nenhum pouco para entende-lo. Hoje, e nem amanhã, ou até mesmo nunca, será um dia ideal por nós falarmos. Se nem ao menos tentou se explicar, por que tentarei sofrer mais? Isso seria burrice.</p><p>Com o tempo, a única forma de esquece-lo se tornou apenas algo comum, que seria algo incomum. E quanto mais caminhava, mais essas memórias vinha em minha mente. Gon por outro lado, mesmo depois da nossa conversa meio afastada desta pessoa, continuava a transparecer um ar de preocupado todas as vezes que me olhava. Claro. Eu sabia. Por todo esse tempo, eu só pude ver o Gon engolindo cada palavra que dava com as poucas forças que eu tinha. Havia percebido que seu comportamento mudou, sabe, o jeito de me tratar. Quando estávamos na Ilha da Baleia, começava a ficar com muitos problemas de saúde, por causa de estar comendo tantas doces ao invés de alimentos saudáveis. Ele sempre brigava comigo quando pegava os doces que a tia Mito escondia de mim, e quando isso acontecia, ele até aparentava ser um tipo de pai para mim, sendo meu irmão mais velho. Contudo, ele começou a trazer muitos doces quando fiquei trancada naquele quarto, mesmo sabendo que não podia comer tantos. Mas, mesmo assim, ele trouxe as besteiras que mais amava nessa vida, e não sabia se ele queria me animar ou não.</p><p>Isso me estranhava.</p><p>Saber que Gon está ao meu lado, tentando me proteger, é algo bom. E o melhor e tudo isso, é que ele tenta descobrir algo que não pode contar. Mas ele continua tentando.</p><p>Tão doce...</p><p>Os ombros de Gon se largaram quando suspirou talvez de cansado. Ele estava animado, e continuava a sorrir enquanto conversava comigo um pouco no caminho. Com o decorrer da caminhada, estando longe do albino que não discava seus olhos para ninguém além de Gon. Ao contrário dos dois, onde meu irmão ficava a maioria das vezes em conversas com seu amigo, eu só olhava para as pessoas que passavam no mesmo caminho que a gente. Tinham crianças correndo para lá e para cá. Meus olhos pareciam brilhar quando percebi as crianças correrem alegres. Isso me lembrava de algo. Mas não sabia o quê.</p><p>Gon: Susuka?</p><p>Além de estar tão concentrada naquela cena tão familiar, nem ao menos percebia que estava a poucos passos atrás dos maiores. Muito mais do que isso, ficava parada com o rosto virada sobre as crianças longe de mim.</p><p>— Hm? Nada não. Vamos continuar se não quer chegar atrasado.</p><p>Eu continuei a andar um pouco mais rápido, e cheguei próximo de meu irmão. Sorria como resposta. Não queria preocupa-lo.</p><p>Talvez esteja ficando louca com esse sonhos.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Wing: Como tem estado seu treinamento Susuka-san?</p><p>  Deveria mentir?</p><p>— Eu fiz o que você me pediu, e deu tudo certo no final.</p><p>   Eu sorria de inocente quando o mestre Wing deixava os outros meninos falarem entre si. No momento que ele me chamou, pensei que não teria palavras tão descaradas como essas. Pensei que ele seria mais sério ao invés de sorrir e perguntar de forma tão formal. Meus braços se cruzaram, e senti uma dor vindo de meu braço esquerdo, possivelmente sendo a marca do meu braço. O único vestígio de dois meses.</p><p>Wing: Ouvi dizer que você ficou no seu quarto nesse tempo, sem sair. O que houve?</p><p>... Por que contar o real motivo?</p><p>— O Gon te contou? — ele acenou que sim, após um grande suspiro vindo de mim.</p><p>Wing: Sinto muito, mas seu irmão estava muito preocupado com você.</p><p>— ... Eu sei.</p><p>  Mas do que ninguém, eu sei como é.</p><p>— Eu não tava conseguindo focar essa técnica em meu corpo. Por isso, eu fiquei me concentrando ao máximo.</p><p>Wing: Hm... Entendo.</p><p>— Mas... Se você entende o que eu passo, preciso que me informe sobre algo.</p><p>  Os seus olhos logo pararam de brilhar. Seu olhar se ergueu, e juntamente com isso, foi o meu braço esquerdo revestido com a manga longa de meu vestido. Seu corpo se abaixou mais um pouco quando quis ver a marca bem em meu pulso. Os meninos nem olhavam pra cá nesse ângulo.</p><p>— Essa marca apareceu a dois meses atrás. Sabe o que isso significa?</p><p>Ele parece saber pelos seus olhos, mas não disse nada. Nesse pouco tempo eu percebi a sua face e quanto estava mais velho, claro, por poucos meses. O mestre Wing mexeu os seus braços e ficou mais sério com a marca permanente no meu pulso.</p><p>— Então?</p><p>Wing: Susuka-san, é melhor você esconder isso dos outros meninos.</p><p>Eu não entendi.</p><p>A sua mão abaixou espontaneamente o meu pulso fechado. Eu fiz o mesmo, deixando a manga de meu vestido transbordar sem o impedimento da minha mão direita. Eu não sabia o que o mestre Wing pensou sobre isso, mas parece ser algo perigoso por outros. Porém, quando estava a perguntar mais alguma coisa que possa me explicar o motivo daquilo tudo, ele me impede com uma nova fala aos sussurros para mim.</p><p>Wing: Pegue leve com você mesma, e não deixe essa marca crescer mais.</p><p>!!!</p><p>Como ele sabe?!</p><p>Não perguntei. Apenas concordei para que depois possamos conversar sobre isso, já que os meninos vieram em nossa direção. Por último, a única coisa que vi sobre ele foi o sorriso bobo sair com uma risada de fundo. Ele está querendo  tirar esse clima pesado sobre nós. Então, não podia fazer mais nada além de sorrir e correr para o lado do meu irmão. Zushi podia estar também perto de Gon, mas senti que era melhor estar perto dele.</p><p>Wing: Gon-kun. Killua-kun. A partir de hoje, você treinará com o Zushi.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>E eu?</p><p>— E eu, mestre Wing?</p><p>Os seus olhos vieram para mim, por não saber direito o que ele estava falando. Quando me vi, ele sorriu e disse sem ao menos se preocupar com a reação dos outros sobre ele, em relação as suas palavras.</p><p>Wing: Susuka-san, nós treinaremos individualmente. A partir de hoje, faremos um treinamento mais rigoroso.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Deve ser por causa da marca.</p><p>— Está bem...</p><p>   Ele voltou a olhar para os meninos, esquecendo  o que os meninos poderiam ter expressado. Ao contrário dos outros, eu estava bem, mas ranceossa com o que poderia ser isso. Se eu teria que passar novamente pelas aquelas dores, e noites acordadas com aquelas marcas crescendo sobre o meu corpo, não saberia se suportaria. Quase havia morrido. Mas, se quero mesmo corrigir o que existe em meu corpo, devo recolocar as coisas no lugar certo. E isso diz: me sacrificar. Se eu tiver que enfrentar a morte novamente, e sofrer com aquelas lembranças tão dolorosas, que seja.</p><p>Wing: Gon-kun, estou satisfeito por você ter mantido sua palavra.</p><p>Gon: É graças ao seu fio da promessa. — ele ergueu a sua mão que estava mostrando o fio em seu mindinho. — Algumas vezes quase desisti. Mas quando olhei para o tópico, consegui me controlar.</p><p>Wing: Isso porque eu adicionei um pouco de Nen para ajudá-lo.</p><p>Sério?!</p><p>Gon: Hã? Mesmo?</p><p>Wing: Não, eu estava mentindo.</p><p>Hã?</p><p>Killua: Mas como você poderia dizer que ele manteve sua palavra? Ele poderia estar praticando em segredo.</p><p>....</p><p>Ele parecia tão calmo.</p><p>Sua voz estava não tão gentil, mas soava normal como todas as vezes. Mesmo assim, o seu olhar ficava fechado sobre mim, e tanto ele quanto eu nem tentava se comunicar. Está tudo bem assim. Então, não tem porque fazer alguma coisa para mudar como as coisas estão. Como disse antes: é melhor deixar as coisas assim.</p><p>Wing: Porque o fio da promessa permaneceu intacto. — O quê? — Gon-kun, já faz um tempo, mas você tentaria usar o Ten?</p><p>Gon: Está bem?</p><p>Wing: Sim.</p><p>  A aura de Gon se mostrou em um piscar de olhos. Mas, antes da fazer isso, eu vi quando ele se mostrou esquecido de como fazer isso. Bem, é óbvio. Já que ficou por mais de três meses sem fazer isso de novo, e eu da mesma forma. Claro. Já havia testado antes de vim para cá.</p><p>.. Faz tanto tempo.</p><p>Os seus olhos se fecharam de acordo com a melodia presente em sua mente. Sua face demonstrava calma enquanto cada região parava de se contorcer de acordo com a sua aura tão calma. Os poros tão abertos em todo o seu corpo mostraram aquilo que já não era mais tão solto. Em pouco tempo ele foi capaz de controla-lo e não deixar esvaziar como antes. Tirando o fatos e demonstrar a mesma calma em que via todos os dias antes de estar trancada em meu quarto. Vendo-o sempre a fluir como água corrente. Mas agora, estava tão mais claro e forte como antes. A sua aura se encontrava em seu corpo, sem sair.</p><p>Todos estavam maravilhadas com a dominação.</p><p>Wing: Zushi, o que você acha?</p><p>Zushi: É incrível! Sua aura está fluindo ao seu redor! Macio e calmo ... Mas é muito forte!</p><p>Para um garoto como ele, parece bem mais alegre...</p><p>  Gon sorriu quando abriu seus olhos ao ver a aura fluida em seu corpo. Eu fiquei feliz, e apenas sorri fechado quando seus olhos brilharam ao meu ver ao seu lado. O seu amigo, Killua, estava bem justamente por ver seu amigo. Nem liguei com isso. Apenas tentava olhar para o Gon sem notar a sua presença, já sabendo que nada ocorria.</p><p>Gon: Ufa... Eu estava preocupada por<br/>ter esquecido como.</p><p>Você foi bem, Gon.</p><p>Wing: Depois de aprender a técnica,<br/>você não pode esquecê-la. No entanto, para se tornar um mestre, você terá que treinar duro. Mas parecia mais fácil do que antes, apesar de não ter praticado o Ten. Isso porque você estava treinando seu espírito todos os dias. — bem explicado.— Agora, olhe para a sua mão esquerda.</p><p>Hã?</p><p>  Quando nós olhamos com clareza o que estava ocorrendo, fiquei surpresa por ver o fio quebrado. Nem havia percebido antes, mas se estalou na mesma hora que sua aura se pôs sobre o seu corpo. Usar uma das técnicas do nen, fez isso ocorrer.</p><p>Gon: Ele estalou!</p><p>Incrível!</p><p>Wing: Ao aplicar meu próprio Nen, amarrei o fio de tal forma que, se você quebrasse sua promessa e usasse o Nen, ele se romperia.</p><p>— Isso é realmente possível?</p><p>Wing: Sim, se for usado da forma correta.</p><p>... Entendo.</p><p>Agora tudo está claro.</p><p>Gon: Ei, Wing-san ... Você assistiu a partida de Kastro e Hisoka?</p><p>Wing: Sim, eu vi.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>O interesse maior, nesse tempo todo, foi saber sobre a luta de Hisoka e o Kastro. Mas nem isso pude contar pra ele mesmo de perceber todos os detalhes e erros que estavam a mostra em olhos nu. Eu ainda me lembro, depois de tanto tempo, o olhar de Hisoka sobre o seu oponente. Eu havia percebido que, mesmo ele sendo algo não tão perigoso por agora, se tornou uma ameaça no futuro. Naquele dia, que entramos no corredor para os quartos do 200, eu percebi aquele mesmo sorriso sobre nós três. Especialmente a mim, que estava bem na sua frente, revendo os olhos escarlates quase iguais aos de Kurapika. Ele viu, uma aparência que nem sabia que existia. Aquela que talvez não seja eu nem um pouco. Os meus cabelos tão claros mais do que o Killua, e olhos tão escarlates quase como uma rosa diamante. Seus olhos brilharam mais do que os meus naquele instante.</p><p>Killua: Qual foi a habilidade que Hisoka usou? Poderíamos enviar membros soltos voando por aí?</p><p>Melhor ficar calada por agora...</p><p>Wing: Hmm, essa é uma pergunta difícil. — Ele até pensou? — Gon-kun, você viu a luta em vídeo?</p><p>Gon: Não, ainda não.</p><p>Wing: Então eu vou explicar enquanto assistimos.</p><p>Sem notar, o Mestre Wing sacou o controle da Sua tv. Eu realmente não sabia como é ele estava com o controle da televisão no seu bolso. E nem isso percebi. Porém, conseguia nem argumentar com coisas tão bestas como essas  eu me virei por mais um pouco, e vi ele caminhar aos poucos para perto da televisão. Eu fiz o mesmo, estando de braços cruzados enquanto olhava um pouco longo de meninos pra ficar ao menos perto do Mestre Wing para ver algo que já vi detalhadamente.</p><p>Wing: Vocês consegue ver os fios da aura saindo da mão esquerda?</p><p>Fios de aura?</p><p>Wing: Você os vê, Susuka-san?</p><p>Por que logo a mim?!</p><p>— N-Não.</p><p>Estava envergonhada, porque queira ficar no meu canto. Só ouvindo.</p><p>Gon: Não consigo ver nada.</p><p>Killua: O mesmo aqui.</p><p>— Existem realmente fios de aura saindo da mão esquerda de Hisoka?</p><p>Eu não conseguia ver nada mesmo que forçasse os meus olhos.</p><p>Wing: Sim, Hisoka está usando uma técnica que dificulta sua percepção da aura. — Nulo.— É um aplicativo de alto nível do Zetsu, conhecido como In. —Ocultar.— Quando você usa o In, mesmo os oponentes mais fortes acharão difícil ver sua aura. O lutador mais eficaz para esta técnica Enhance é focar a aura criada por Ren em seus olhos, uma técnica chamada Gyo. — Foco.— O método que Gon-kun usou em sua luta com Gido também pode funcionar. No entanto, você não poderia tomar medidas ofensivas, então, em última análise, jogaria sua vida fora.</p><p>A sua explicação tinha sido mais detalhada possível. Enquanto as sua palavras saiam com tanta calma e de forma um pouco rápida, meu cérebro começava a gravar as suas palavras como fitas cassetes para se lembrar mais tarde. Os seus braços estavam para trás, como se pudesse esperar mais alguma dúvida vinda de mim ou dos outros. Seus olhos se ergueram enquanto continuava a sorrir. Assim, eu não entendia como ele aguentava tanto tempo ficando assim. Seu rosto deveria doer, mas ao contrário, se sentia mais bem calmo. O controle se mexeu  de novo, vindo para frente junto as suas mãos na frente de seu corpo. De novo, com uma parte da camisa solta enquanto a outra tava ensacada.</p><p>Wing: Minha tarefa para vocês dois é praticar Ren até que você possa ver através do In de Hisoka.</p><p>Eh?</p><p>...</p><p>— Mestre? — Por que estou sendo excluída disso também? — O que devo fazer?</p><p>Wing: Susuka-san. Zushi. Vocês já devem ser forte o suficiente para ver o os fios dele.</p><p>— ... Eu deveria? — Não. — Melhor o Zushi fazer isso. Ele tem mais controle sobre o Tem do que eu.</p><p>Estava nervosa. Não quero atenção já que estou tão fraca. O mestre Wing soube que não estava bem, e apenas ergueu seu olhar para o Zushi, o mais experiente. Ele sabia. Por isso, agradeci e ele entendeu, já que estou bem machucada depois de me recuperar um pouco das semanas perdidas.</p><p>Wing: Então, mostre a eles seu Ren, Zushi.</p><p>Zushi: O-Osu! — seus olhão se fecharam em concentração. — Ren!</p><p>É tão forte.</p><p>Não tem uma magnitude muito maior, mas é muito densa. Pois, é muito sentida e vista pelos olhos de todo mundo. Eu fiquei orgulhosa e impressionada pelo nível de Zushi, mas não entendi porque estou no nível dele. Talvez por causa desse poder?</p><p>Wing: Em seguida, direcione essa aura para seus olhos.</p><p>Zushi: Osu! ... Gyo!</p><p>Ele pode ver realmente?</p><p>Wing: Então, você pode ver a aura que emana do corpo de Hisoka?</p><p>Zushi: Sim.</p><p>Ele parece estar com dificuldade.</p><p>Wing: E quantos tópicos existem?</p><p>Zushi: Doze ... Não, acho que são treze.</p><p>Como ele fez isso?</p><p>Wing: Não é bem assim. Mas você estava perto.</p><p>Zushi, que estava na sua posição de luta, concentrado de acordo com a imagem da tela, se desfez na mesma hora. Ele estava suando, e parecia ter falta de ar, enquanto tentava recuperar as energias gastadas para fazer esse tipo de técnica com o nen. Quando olhei para a tela, não entendi nada que ele viu nessa imagem. Mas, quando aprofundei mais a minha vista para o nen, me assustei ao ponto de me calar ainda mais. Antes, eu vi, só por um instante, uns fios rosas colados entre o Hisoka e as suas coisas. Porém, desapareceu. Como se nada aquilo fosse real. Que dizer, mágico.</p><p>Eu realmente podia vê-los!</p><p>Wing: Você está fazendo um excelente progresso, Zushi.</p><p>Zushi: O-Osu ... Muito obrigado.</p><p>Wing: Ao canalizar todo o seu poder através de Gyo, você alcançou um nível em que podia ver através do In de Hisoka. Mas com treinamento suficiente, você poderá usar Gyo enquanto luta. Voce entende? — ele se direcionou a todos.— Primeiro, pratique Ren e domine o aplicativo Ren conhecido como Gyo. Então você descobrirá a verdadeira natureza da habilidade de Hisoka.</p><p>Gon: E você poderá usar essa mesma habilidade?</p><p>Wing: Minha resposta é sim e não. —Que resposta. — Independentemente do poder exato de Hisoka, contanto que ele use o Nen, você pode aprender.BNo entanto, os poderes do Nen dependem do indivíduo em particular. Cada um de nós possui diferentes especialidades e preferências. Assim, Nen difere para cada pessoa. Se você é sério sobre dominar Nen, não deve apenas copiar as habilidades dos outros. É importante que você primeiro identifique seus próprios pontos fortes.</p><p>Pontos fortes ...</p><p>Wing: Você apenas começou a se desenvolver. Você ainda não escolheu um formulário. Inicialmente, tente crescer o máximo que puder. Esse é o objetivo deste treinamento. Treine duro, jogue duro e aproveite a vida.</p><p>Gon: Osu!</p><p>  Eles estão animados. Mas não me sentia bem. Claro. Mesmo essa dor ter passado depois de um tempo, penso em não sofrer com mais aquilo. E isso diz não se machucar ainda mais. Pois eu não sou apenas uma pessoa comum, e nem tão especial. Porém, mesmo assim, tinha que cuidar desse corpo que não poderia aguardar por muito tempo que penso.</p><p>Wing: O último dia da inscrição de luta de Killua-kun é 9 de junho, e o de Gon-kun é o 10º, correto? Gostaria que vocês dois se registrassem no seu último dia. Enquanto isso, você treinará. Você deve aprender Gyo antes que seja hora de sua batalha.</p><p>Gon: Osu!</p><p>A conversa tinha sido mais para a direção de Gon ao invés ao de Killua. Ao contrário de meu irmão e eu, ele teve a capacidade de escolher se avançar mais do que nós dois. Mas, ele continuou a ter o mesmo treinamento e eu fomos requisitados para ter. Por outro lado, não pensava que algo assim ocorresse. Os dois estavam alegres, enquanto eu ficava aos prantos querendo saber onde me encaixo nesta conversa tão particular.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>  As coisas devem mudar, e não ficar.</p><p>Quando me olhei de frente, vi meu irmão bem na minha frente, feliz com as boas notícias. Tá tô o Zushi e eu estávamos próximos sem que eu percebesse, e logo me afastei um pouco pelas lembranças na praça em frente a Torre do Paraíso. Óbvio, sendo um bom amigo e colega, não sei mais se devo estar tão perto dele. Me sentia como se algo estivesse errado.</p><p>Gon segurou uma das minhas mãos com alegria, enquanto sorria para mim após ver a imagem de Hisoka na tela da televisão. Enquanto o olhava, vi quer ataca sozinho, sem o Killua ao seu lado, logo o vendo conversar com o Mestre Wing Ao lado, um pouco longe de nós. Eu apenas sorri quando a sua conversa estava bem. Suspirando por graças por ele não souber de nada.</p><p>Gon: Não sabia que você estava tão forte, Susuka!</p><p>... Forte.</p><p>Eu não gosto dessa palavra.</p><p>Nem ao menos eu sabia sobre isso. Não sabia o que me destacava, ou me deixava aos olhos do Mestre Wing sob mim. Talvez por achar curioso o que existe dentro de mim, ou talvez por querer me ajudar. Eu realmente não sei. Se ele desejava me salvar ou me trazer a minha própria perdição, esse dia, nunca saberei.</p><p>— É.</p><p>Oh!</p><p>Eu virei meu rosto mais uma vez, e sorrio o Zushi que era quase de minha altura. Ele estava um pouco envergonhado com os elogios de Gon sobre ele, e ficava rindo baixinho enquanto bia a cena dos dois. — Mesmo sendo tão velho, esse meu irmão não perdia a oportunidade de um amigo.</p><p>— Seu Ren foi impressionante, Zushi. Você avançou muito enquanto eu estava descansando.</p><p>Ele está vermelho.</p><p>  Que fofo!</p><p>Zushi: Não, ainda tenho um longo caminho pela frente.</p><p>Ele estava lislongeado. Dava para ser vista em seu rosto. Mesmo aparentando estar um pouco sério com as suas palavras, ele ainda é uma criança em crescimento como nós. Só por causa de dois anos que temos uma idade diferente. Bem, ao menos podíamos conversar e interagir quando quisermos.</p><p>Por outro lado, meu irmão quer chegar numa conversa que não sou muito a favor de participar. Ele estava animado, e não iria atrapalhar a sua animação com o elogio que acabei de dar para o Zushi. Na maior parte do tempo, foram conversas entre nós três, e fiquei feliz em me ver numa conversa. Porém, enquanto conversávamos, não pude falar quando ouvi essas palavras:</p><p>Gon: Ei, vamos praticar o que acabamos de aprender.</p><p>Quando me dei por si, eu estava bem na roda dos garotos. O rapaz platinado veio e nossa direção, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos, vendo o menor que estava entre seu meio. Ele nem ao menos olhou para mim, apenas virava o rosto para ver o Gon quando ele disse aquilo. Eu não pude fazer nada além de apertar as minhas mãos com força, e sentir uma dor vindo da região do coração.</p><p>Por que isso de novo?</p><p>Killua: Sim, então vamos para o seu quarto, Gon.</p><p>Zushi: OK.</p><p>Gon: Você vem, Susuka?</p><p>Mesmo tendo pensado que meu irmão nunca perguntaria a mim, sendo um sinal de glória, ele perguntou sem esperar uma resposta minha. Eu não sabia se eles estavam me olhando, ou me franzindo a testa. Ainda estou sensível disso tudo mesmo ficando tanto tempo em sofrimento. Eu não quero saber. Eles precisavam me esquecer por um tempo, mas o Gon só fica cada vez mais preocupado comigo. De início nem queria saber disso. Apenas seguir em frente. Só isso. Mas, quando me dei de convencida ao olhar para o rosto de meu irmão, não pude de aparentar um pouco de nervosismo em minhas.</p><p>— Eu...</p><p>Wing: Ela não poderá, Gon-kun. Preciso que ela fique mais um pouco para treina-la um pouco.</p><p>Se não fosse pelo Mestre Wing, não saberia como fazer depois de tudo. Ele havia aparecido do nada, bem atrás de mim, sorrindo enquanto ainda segurava o controle remoto da televisão em sua mão direita. Eu me virei na mesma hora, vendo os olhos dele se abrirem quando me viu um pouco aliviada.</p><p>Gon: Posso te pegar mais tarde então?</p><p>— Está bem, Onni-chan. — quero aparentar calma...— Posso voltar sozinha.</p><p>Meus olhos se queimaram por tamanha mentira. Claro. Não foi tão boa assim, mas era o melhor que poderia dar. Pois, se eu sei bem dele e dos outros dois, saberia que ficariam por horas treinando o nen para que pudesse enxergar com clareza os fios rosas do Hisoka na imagem da tela. Por isso, seria melhor voltar sozinha por agora, já que antes havia saído para conhecer a cidade por completo.</p><p>Não precisava de ninguém.</p><p>                                          •••</p><p>Não me sinto bem sozinha.</p><p>— Por que quis que ficasse, Wing-san?</p><p>Por mais que seja o ideal ninguém saber sobre isso, não se tornou fácil aceitar essa situação. Eles foram embora, e cá estou eu um tanto incomodada. Talvez por não estar tão confortável sobre algo que nem sei, mas pode se tornar um tipo de saída se o Mestre Wing souber.</p><p>Ele havia sentado como normalmente no sofá, enquanto eu continuava em pé próxima da poltrona. Não queria me sentar. Apenas quero saber o motivo de tanto mistério com algo tão perigoso.</p><p>Wing: Achei melhor falarmos a sós. Os meninos ficariam mais preocupados com você, Susuka-san.</p><p>— Então... Você sabe sobre isso?</p><p>Wing: Infelizmente, eu não sei muito sobre isso. Tudo que eu sei sobre o nen e sobre isso foram contadas pela minha Mestra.</p><p>Não obterei respostas?</p><p>— O que você sabe?</p><p>Wing: Na verdade, tudo que eu sei vem de uma lenda antiga.</p><p>Uma lenda?</p><p>Wing: Uma vez, a minha Mestra havia visto uma pessoa como você antes. Seus olhos ram vermelhos, e seus cabelos tão brancos como a lua. — Uma pessoa igual a mim? — Dizem que pessoas com essas características são seres não-humanos. Capazes de trazer a tragédia em todo lugar que passa. Outros dizem que são seres que trazem boa sorte e domínio sobre a terra. Mas, na maioria das vezes, são visto como criaturas de outro mundo.</p><p>— O que essa lenda tem haver comigo? Eu sou uma dessas criaturas?</p><p>Wing: Seria impossível já que tudo não passa de uma lenda antiga. Tanto seu corpo e as suas características são diferentes sobre eles.</p><p>— Então por que me contou sobre isso?</p><p>Wing: Por nada. Apenas achei interessante a sua forma quando você se transforma.</p><p>O que havia de tão interessante naquela imagem? Você só veria desgraçada. O motivo,de tão profundo odiar isto que está cravado em meu coração, é ainda poder senti-lo se queimando como chamas. Estava quente em todos os momentos. Não se extendida o frio corporal que antes tinha. Havia desaparecido como água se evapora. Agora, um calor tão iminente se encaixa dentro de mim. Uma chama desconhecida que ardia ainda mais que algo fosse usado sobre meu corpo. Aquilo não é uma benção. É uma maldição. Reter forças por razões misteriosas tem seu preço a pagar. Eu estou pagando o meu. Por ter despertado algo que nem sabia que tinha, mas que me ajudou em algum momento, também é a minha perdição, e a minha morte.</p><p>  Essa lenda me cativou ainda mais, me dando esperança que não fosse a única assim. Mas, por mais que ouvia sobre isso, mais a minha se despertava. Eu havia me lembrado de coisas que não deveria. Aos poucos, aquelas palavras foram se transformando numa voz ao fundo da minha mente. Uma mulher, com uma voz tão doce, estava aos sussurros na minha mente. Eu já tinha ouvido sobre isso, talvez por aquela mulher. Mas eu não sei quem ela pode ser. Poderia a ser qualquer um, até mesmo a minha mãe verdadeira. Eu não quis arriscar, e apenas tentava tirar ela da minha cabeça com as palavras pesadas do Mestre Wing.</p><p>— Eu quero que você me conte a verdade, e não histórias pra me enrolar.</p><p>Eu quero seriedade sobre isso tudo. Basta de brincadeiras!</p><p>Wing: Está bem. O que você exatamente quer saber?</p><p>Devo ter cuidado com ué eu falo agora...</p><p>— Você sabe o que isso dentro de mim?</p><p>Wing: Um pouco. Eu sei o que você sabe, e mais um pouco.</p><p>— O que exatamente?</p><p>Wing: Sabemos que quando estar em situações de perigo extremo, o seu incoscientemente permite que possa usá-lo. Além disso, isto está além da lógica e razão. Talvez possa ser uma técnica mantida em seu corpo, ou colocada quando você era menor, Susuka-san. Ou só esteja lhe matando como consequência de não aguentar. O seu corpo é frágil, e não está suportando comida deveria estar. Por isso que você sofre danos todas às vezes que tenta implantar uma nova técnica num corpo que já tem. Isto é muito perigoso, e pode desaparecer quando você morrer. Por isso, você precisa se estabelecer para que não se corrumpa.</p><p>O quão perigoso isso é?</p><p>— Eu irei morrer?</p><p>Seja sincero, por favor.</p><p>   Eu vi seu olhar sobre mim, vendo o medo e preocupação em minha face. Minha cabeça estava abaixada, sentindo a temperatura elevar de um jeito incrível. Afinal, estava pensando em mim novamente. Eu tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Promessas para comprir. E lugares para ir. Tanto hoje quanto amanhã desejava voltar para casa. Não a casa que me acolheu. Mas a verdadeira e minha única casa. Desejava rever mais do que tudo o jardim refrescante e brilhante nas estações de primavera. Como nos meus sonhos, quero viver aquilo que já vivi um dia, mesmo que seja mais doloroso quando lembrar de tudo.</p><p>Wing: Não se preocupe. — a sua mão passou sobre meu cabelo, me consolando com ela ainda na cabeça. — Farei de tudo que isso não ocorra.</p><p>  Ele realmente para um velho, consolando uma criança indefesa, com medo que algo ocorra. Bem, eu estava parecendo ser isso com tantos pensamentos melancólicos. Além do mais, sabia mais do que ninguém o quanto doloroso é não saber sobre a sua infância. Gon tinha a tia Mito e a vovó. Eu não tinha, mesmo sendo acolhida por eles. Quando chamo o Gon de 'meu irmão' ou 'onni-chan', eu não me sinto tão bem-vinda pra falar isso de forma solta. Mesmo que ele goste tanto de ser um irmão mais velho para mim.</p><p>  O Mestre Wing estava bem na minha frente, numa altura diferente de mim. Eu estava em pé ainda, com as mãos ainda amarradas pela força que amassava a parte do vestido. Ele acarênciou um pouco mais, e tirou a mão de minha cabeça. Wing estava sorrindo brilhantemente, como se fosse um velhote. Eu ri na mesma hora, tentando espairecer.</p><p>Wing: Por que está rindo, Susuka-san?</p><p>Ia guardar esse comentário comigo mesma! Haha</p><p>— A sua camisa não está ensacada. — aponto para a peça de roupa solta.</p><p>Wing: Oh! Sinto muito.</p><p>   Ele até tentou ensacar a camiseta bem rápido, mas deu mais que uma atrapalhada. Quando ela havia conseguido, senti uma lágrima escorrer de meu olho direito por causas das risadas. O mestre Wing conseguia fazer qualquer um rir, mesmo sendo um pouco sério e desligonsado.</p><p>Vamos parar de falar sobre isso agora. Ele não sabe de muita coisa, então vou ter que descobrir sozinha.</p><p>Wing: Agora, Susuka-san, me mostre o seu Gyo.</p><p>— Está bem.</p><p>  Era agora ou nunca.</p><p> </p><p>  Ao poucos eu sentia a presença de Wing desaparecer aos poucos, e minha mente ficar vazia por completo. Mesmo de olhos fechados, em posição para demonstrar essa técnica, eu podia ainda ouvir a voz dele me guiando no meio dessa escuridão tão branca.</p><p>Wing: Visualize a construção de energia em seu corpo. O poder se reúne em cada célula e cresce... Então você força esse poder.</p><p>!</p><p>Gyo!</p><p>Wing: Agora, me diga quantos fios de nen você vê nessa imagem?</p><p>  Meus olhos estavam tão abertos que eu pude ver com clareza os fios rosas conectados com o Hisoka. Haviam treze ou quinze fios com ele. Ficou difícil no começo, mas estava conseguindo se me concentrasse mais.</p><p>— São quinze fios, certo?</p><p>Wing: Onde eles estão?</p><p>— Eu... — está ficando um pouco difícil. — Acho que treze para as cartas, uma para o lenço, e uma bem escondida que leva ao braço que ele jogou.</p><p>Ah! Não aguento mais!</p><p>Eu não consegui mais suportar. Meu corpo ficou pesado de uma hora para outra, tirando o fatos e sentir náuseas novamente. A minha respiração ficou pesada, e só faltava  cair no chão por completo. Mas, eu me recuperei colocando a minha mão sobre o peito para me acalmar. Eu não poderia desmaiar tão facilmente agora.</p><p>Simplesmente não não posso.</p><p>Wing: Você acertou. — eu sorri de alegria. — Agora é bom você voltar. Gon-kun deve estar preocupado.</p><p>— Ah! É mesmo.</p><p>  Já se passou muito tempo. Se demorasse mais um pouco, veria a noite cair, e pode ser perigoso voltar numa hora dessas sozinha daqui. Já que essa casa é bem escondida, e tem até que passar em beco para ver a multidão da rua.</p><p>— Então, eu vou indo. Até amanhã.</p><p>Wing: Até.</p><p>   A porta que antes estava aberta por minha causa, foi fechada no mesmo instante. Antes de sair acenei como um último adeus, para que pudesse ir embora sem ao menos me preocupar mais tarde. A porta se fechou, e não sorri mais. Aqueles pensamentos passaram a minha cabeça novamente. Não podia ignorar algo que insistia. Apenas pensava em alternativas para ficar viva.</p><p>Eu não achava interessante.</p><p>Morrer não é interessante.</p><p>  Mesmo com os relacionamentos que levamos no decorrer da vida, as pessoa nunca imaginam a morte em sua porta. Um dia a gente pode ser feliz, e no outro dia desaparecer da mente dos seus amigos. Uma pessoa como eu não seria de lembrança para muita gente. E, mesmo sendo a causa desta coisa dentro de mim, eu não me sinto que fosse morrer por isso. Muitas vezes eu quase morria, e isso me abalou muito, porque eu era uma criança ainda. Agora que estou um pouco mais maior, posso ter a consciência disso. A dor de não ser desejado e nem querido, mas a pior delas é ser enganado por uma mentira.</p><p>Então, você se depara com uma pessoa que não sente mais a dor de descobrir que sua vida é uma mentira, porque ele sempre sabe da verdade. Eu já ouviu tantas mentiras, foi enganada tantas vezes, que quando olho para uma ilusão, já fico sabendo que aquilo é uma mentira, e essa ilusão só é jogo que vai te levar a uma armadilha. Eu não quero isso.</p><p>Se eu morrer por culpa disso, quero uma vida de felicidades e não mentiras.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>   Huh?</p><p>   Eu não sabia o porquê.</p><p>   Não conseguia me mexer.</p><p>    Eu não posso...</p><p>    Eu não posso me mexer!</p><p>  Meus músculos não se mexeram de forma alguma, e não sabia que estava passando. Meu corpo parou. Não sentia mais nem os músculos se contrariem. Estava quieto. Tina algo errado. Mas o quê? Eu realmente não sei. Minha voz estava calada. Não conseguia respirar. Estou tão atordoada que nem pude pensar na possibilidade de quem estava fazendo isso.  Eu não posso nem falar ou respirar. Assim, eu irei desmaiar.</p><p>O... que...  está acontecendo?</p><p>   Eu não aguentei.</p><p>    Desmaiei na mesma hora.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>××•••××</p><p>Killua On</p><p>   Estúpida.</p><p>— Achei que você estava tramando algo. Mas você não precisa de truques sujos<br/>para me fazer lutar com você.</p><p>Você é realmente estúpida, Susuka.</p><p>— Quando você quer lutar?</p><p>  Você me deixa com raiva. Me deixa atormentado. Ver o seu rosto todos os dias, aparentando chorar, me deixava com mais raiva. Por que você não pode ser feliz? Por que não consegue deixar minha mente em paz, Susuka Freecs? Só para de me atormentar.</p><p>  Por dois meses eu não te vi, e ainda assim, você continua tão fraca a pó tô de me irritar de novo. Naquele tempo, estava decidido em te ignorar e esquecer o meu ato tão estúpido que fiz com você. Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, mas você me irritou, me atormentou. Desde o início você não deveria ter corrido atrás de uma resposta, porque você sabia que não iria com seguir nenhuma comigo. Porém, tu insistisse, e não pude controlar o meu próprio desejo.</p><p>  Eu te beijei.</p><p>  Foi grato. E muito gracioso.</p><p>  Mesmo que mentisse para mim mesmo, não poderia, já que não me arrependo de ter feito aquilo. E mesmo assim, quando fiquei sem notícias suas, senti uma raiva dentro mim. Queria matar alguém. Qualquer um. Mas, me lembrei da nossa promessa. Eu não conseguia, viver sem ter as suas notícias. Contudo, continuava a te ignorar e não correr para esses pensamentos. Doía passar sobre a sua porta, e olha-la depois de duas batidas, mas eu não fazia. Eu só passava direto. Mas, eu ainda ouvia os seus gritos de dor no quarto ao lado. Eu ouvi, e te vigiei sem você saber por dois meses. Poderia até ficar trancada no seu quarto, e só conversar com o Gon, mas meu quarto ficava bem ao lado do seu.</p><p>Você me atormentou quando estava dormindo.</p><p>E mesmo assim, você continua a se sentir assim. Tão pequena.</p><p>   Eu te odeio...</p><p>   Mas também não te odeio.</p><p>— Não se preocupe. Eu vou deixar você ganhar. — Não preciso me estressar agora. — Eu até darei a cada um uma vitória. Isso é bom o suficiente?</p><p>  Eu não estava ligando para esses caras. Não importo em perder, mas não iria deixar ela em suas mãos. Por agora, só vou tentar negociar, e leva-la de volta como o Gin me pediu. Ele estaria muito preocupado com ela, e já fazia um bom tempo que via no seu olhar.</p><p>   Meus olhos se viram novamente para o corpo dela, desacordada com a cabeça no colo do cara alejado. Queria tirar ela dali, mas precisava me conter. Eu ergui meu rosto para ver a cara de Sadaso, que estava bem feliz, rindo baixinho vendo-me atento a ela.</p><p>Sadaso: Depois que eu ganhar minha vitória, vou lutar contra Gon-chan.</p><p>  Que cara idiota.</p><p>— Se você quiser lutar com Gon, terá que seguir a agenda dele. Ele ficará mais do que feliz em lutar com você. — Muito feliz. — Eu posso te prometer isso.</p><p>Sadaso: OK.</p><p>— Se vocês dois estão dispostos a lutar, não precisamos nos preocupar com isso. — Eu não posso deixar ela aí...— Agora, devolva ela se quer que lutermos.</p><p> </p><p>  Ele sorriu.</p><p>  Fiquei irritado na mesma hora.</p><p>Urg..</p><p>Sadaso: Vamos nos registrar juntos. Feito isso, devolverei o garota ilesa.</p><p>  Só um pouco mais, Killua.</p><p>— Sim, Sim. Claro ... Mas só desta vez.</p><p>  Terminarei logo com isso.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>29 de maio ...</p><p>   O papel que estava com a descrição das regras e da luta, foi assinado logo por mim. Eu percebi a assinatura  juntamente com a de Sadaso, como pedido de luta. Eu suspirei pesado só de pensar sobre essas luta e a dos outros dois. Não estava ligando muito sobre perder, já que meu motivo não é isso. Eu só queria acabar com isso, e não ver mais esses caras.</p><p>— Ok, feliz agora?</p><p>   Sadaso que antes estava sorrindo, ao lado do cara que estava com ela em seu colo, aparentavam felizes por ter uma vitória tão fácil. Claro. Truques sujos são os piores para usar ao seu favor. Eu os olhei frio, retirando minha mão do bolso para pegar ela.</p><p>Sadaso: Sim, vamos devolvê-la.</p><p>  Minhas mãos foram sobre o corpo dela. Pegar ela não foi tão difícil assim como antes, talvez por perder muito peso de uma para a outra. Com as forças que eu tinha, fui capaz de pega-la em meus dois braços, sentindo a sua face encontasda em meu peito. A sua respiração estava calma, e parecia estar num sono profundo. Mas, seus olhos estavam bem cansados e um pouco vermelhos.</p><p>  Ela não está dormindo?</p><p>  ...</p><p>  Melhor não pensar nisso.</p><p>   Os passos que eu dei forma mínimos para que chegasse numa distância entre nós e os caras que estavam ainda parados. Ah. Eu preciso relembrar as coisa com eles por agora.</p><p>— Oh, só para relembrar, é um acordo único. Se você quebrar sua promessa ...</p><p>  Devo falar?</p><p>  Não.</p><p>  Ainda é muito cedo.</p><p>— Eh ... tanto faz. Esqueça.</p><p>Não matar pessoas é muito difícil.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A vida limpa é difícil ...</p><p>Sadaso: O que? Você me deixou curioso. — Melhor que ele não saiba. — O que acontecerá se quebrarmos nossa promessa?</p><p>— Não faz sentido contar agora.</p><p>   Se eu o contasse, não seria bom. Acho que talvez, se ele descumprir com o combinado, eu possa contar mais tarde. Talvez ele não saiba, mas eu sou um assassino profissional, considerado de elite. Eu poderia só ter matado todos os eles, e pegar ela naquele beco escuro, mas seria ruim para depois esses manés forem lembrados por outros. Por agora, não irei matar ninguém.</p><p>— Apenas mantenha sua palavra.</p><p>Só faça isso se não quer ser morto antes da luta.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>    Eu a coloquei sobre a sua cama com muita facilidade, agarrando o seus ombros para que não acordasse. O seu quarto estava silencioso, e por hoje só iria aproveitar para treinar mais um pouco. Mas agora, só vou observar um pouco mais até o tempo em que ela fique sensível de acordar.</p><p>  Ela parece estar bem cansada...</p><p>    Seus olhos estavam bem cansados, e parecia que ia dormir por muito tempo. Ela não acordaria por nada. Então, já estava na hora deu ir. Não quero que ela acorde e me veja aqui.</p><p>    Quando ia embora, eu senti que deveria ficar um pouco mais. Eu ainda tinha a sensação de sua cabeça encostada em meu peito, podendo ouvir o batimento de meu coração. Quando isso poderia ocorrer, eu só havia a deitado na sua cama, a vendo um pouco de longe. Mas, eu aid a estava deitado no lado da cama, ouvindo sem querer murmúrios saindo de sua boca. Do nada, ela começava a suar frio.</p><p>Susuka: Killua...</p><p>Por que chama o meu nome?</p><p>  Por quê?</p><p>   Ela está chorando.</p><p>   Meu rosto se virou, e quando eu vi, aquelas lágrimas estavam me perturbando de novo. Pensei que iria ficar com raiva novamente, e explodir como sempre fazia. Mas não. Estava... Triste. Eu não sei o que meu rosto estava expressando, e não queria saber sobre essa merda. Olhar para ela, chorando enquanto chamava meu nome, doeu meu peito sem que eu soubesse. Por causa dela, uma das minhas mãos acarenciaram o seu rosto molhado. Ela havia parado de mexer o rosto, e vi a calma presente.</p><p>  Mesmo que ela chorasse mil vezes, não iria querer entender. "Apenas faça", ordenei a mim. Estava irritado em pensar em algo tão simples. Na realidade, nem deveria estar fazendo isso, mas não poderia pensar mais.</p><p>   Um toque.</p><p>  Foi suficiente para sentir tanto as suas lágrimas com o toque doce de seus lábios.</p><p> </p><p>Só um pouco mais... Ficarei com você.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Um × Toque × Quente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Não acorde.</p><p>Apenas sonhe, Himeka.</p><p>— Desconhecido.</p><p>Susuka On</p><p>Gon: Susuka.... Susuka...</p><p>   Quem está me chamando?</p><p>   Eu não entendia porque me chamavam. Nem conseguia entender o que aconteceu. Minha cabeça começou a latejar, e meus olhos arderam quando abri em choque. Eu não sabia, e nem ao menos me lembrar conseguia. Mas, quando senti duas mãos familiares remexerem o meu braço como chocalho, logo entendi quem poderia ser. Quandoa abri os olhos percebi que estava no meu quarto, e vendo o Gon em lágrimas enquanto remexia o meu braço.</p><p>— Gon?</p><p> </p><p>   Ele me abraçou, me deixando perplexa.</p><p>— O que houve?</p><p>   Meu irmão poderia estar de qualquer forma, mas nunca o vi tão desesperado em me ver. O seu braço foi forte. Como se não quisesse que saísse de seus braços nunca mais. Talvez ele esteja com medo de algo, ou de alguém. Porém, realmente não me lembro de nada, e muito menos como vim para cá. A mente doía só de pensar.</p><p>— Gon?</p><p>   Ele não respondia.</p><p>  O que houve afinal?</p><p>— Está tudo bem? Olha, eu estou aqui, mas não me sufoque.</p><p>    Meu irmão, como de costume, me soltou na mesma hora. Um motivo tão físico que tive que criar para ver seu rosto, que ainda estava aos prantos do choro, mas secando as lágrimas quando podia. O olhei novamente, e me ajeitei na cama em que estava deitada, me sentando na mesma hora. Quanto mais olhava para ele ficava cada vez mais preocupada com o que houve para ele agir assim do nada, e principalmente por ver nós dois no meu quarto, sabendo que eu estava no beco de volta para a Torre. No final, tudo está estranho tanto para mim ou para o Gon.</p><p>Gon: Desculpe... Pensei que tivessem feito algo de ruim com você.</p><p>— Quem?</p><p>    Ele me olhou calado, quando viu que não sabia sobre o assunto. E, realmente penso que não posso me lembrar de nada. Lara mim, era como se tivesse levado uma pancada na cabeça ou algo pior, mas não vejo nada além de uma dor um pouco dolorida sobre o meu pescoço. Uma câimbra. O local exato é quase em meu pescoço inteiro, sentindo um incômodo angular na parte esquerda. Pois talvez seja sobre um incomodo simples, ou uma dor por ficar de mal jeito em algum lugar. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo?</p><p>Gon: Deixe. — ele sorriu? — Bem, aqui estar seu colar.</p><p>— Oh! Obrigada... Não sabia que tinha perdido ele.</p><p>Isso é estranho.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>  Nunca tirei ele em hipótese alguma.</p><p>Gon: Preste mais atenção, idiota!</p><p>   Essa palavra me lembrava muito ele, mas nunca pensei que num momento desses meu irmão ia usar uma palavra assim. Claro. Mesmo sendo só por brincadeira, não pude esconder uma risadinha baixa que quis fazer. Acho que isso nunca combinaria com ele, pois conheço bem como deveria soar. Mas se olhasse bem, existe uma característica entre ele e o Gon. São muito parecidos, mesmo não sendo irmãos. Porém, são tão amigos que até invejo essa sensação, de ter um braço direito ao seu lado. Por mais que tentasse não pensar nele, eu não conseguia. Era como se destino não quisesse isso. Mas, eu quero esquecer.</p><p>  Só por um tempo vou esquecer.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>••×××••</p><p>Killua On</p><p>Vamos lá! Temos ingressos!</p><p>    Muitas pessoas estavam gritando de um lado para o outro. Isso começava a me irritar, mesmo sabendo que são só comerciantes atrás de um comprador. Claro. Mas não gostava quando me desfocavam de meu caminho. Tanto em atrapalhava e me deixava irritado, mas não ficava ao ponto de dizer algo. Já tinha passado por muitos lugares como esse. Ainda me lembro dos dias em que tinha que viajar e fazer os serviços que meu pai mandava, então, não é tão ruim assim.</p><p>  Que pessoal barulhento...</p><p> </p><p>Tio: Estes são frescos fora da imprensa ... Gon contra Sadaso! E aqui está o Killua versus Sadaso ... Se você não comprar agora, vai se arrepender!</p><p>    Mas o quê..?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>    Esse cara é realmente maluco.</p><p>   Além de não ser um cara sem promessa, era um completo trapasseiro. Odeio trapasseiro. Ainda mais uma pessoa como ele. Eu sabia o que poderia fazer fazer com ele. Tinha muitos planos em mente. Talvez pudesse escolher um entre tantos, ou apenas usar todos. Sim. Seria mais divertido.</p><p>   Os poucos passas que dei fora da minha rota, foram suficientes para que chegasse perto do cara que está vendendo os ingressos ilegais.</p><p> </p><p>    Estou puto agora.</p><p>— Ei, tio.</p><p> </p><p>Tio: Sim?</p><p>— Sadaso tem apenas um braço?</p><p>Tio: Sim, o lutador de um braço,<br/>com a cara de máscara. Se ele te pegar com o<br/>braço esquerdo invisível, você terminou. — Interessante... — Eles o chamam de triturador de novatos ...</p><p>    Talvez possa me divertir além da conta.</p><p>— Aquele bastardo.</p><p>     Irei matá-lo antes que perceba.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>  Ao invés de ficar somente parado enquanto assustava aquele cara sem perceber, decidi apressar os passos e fazer o que queria desde o início. Afinal, não decidi sair da Torra por um motivo tosco.</p><p>Ela não está.</p><p>   Quando a porta da casa do cara de quatro-olhos foi aberta, eu logo percebi a presença de Gon. Por um momento fiquei até surpreso, porque não imaginava que ia ver tão cedo de manhã. A última vez que o vi, ele estava dormindo feito uma mula na sua cama, todo desengonçado como sempre. Mas, quando percebi que ele não estava com ela, até estranhei, já que ele é de sempre estra acompanhada com ela. Os poucos passos que dei foram suficientes para sorrir e esconder os meus pensamentos em um estaz. E isso diz, até mesmo o meu plano surpresa com o Sadaso.</p><p>   Ele que me aguarde.</p><p>Gon: Hã? Killua?</p><p>   Por que ela não está aqui?</p><p>— Gon, você estava aqui?</p><p>Gon: S-Sim ...</p><p>    Melhor deixar isso para lá, não é meu assunto.</p><p>    Só por hoje, tenho que esquecer ela, e me focar no que tenho que fazer para estar  com o Gon nas próximas viagens. Além do mais, se pensasse nela como um bobo, não seria eu e muito menos a pessoa de agora. Um assassino profissional deve carregar a frieza na voz, e um coração vazio. Não há espaço para mais nada. Pensava que apenas desejava ir com o Gon por causa dele te tido que era meu amigo. Mas nunca imaginei que ela poderia ter sido uma causa a mais por estar aqui. Isso é perturbador, e quanto mais penso, não irei achar uma resposta clara. Pensar assim não é meu estilo.</p><p>— Oh, Wing-san ... Podemos assistir esse vídeo novamente? Eu aprendi como usar o Gyo.</p><p>Wing: Mesmo?</p><p>— Sim.</p><p> </p><p>  Vamos ver o quanto o Hisoka é forte.</p><p>   Mesmo não tido percebido antes, me liguei quando a televisão foi ligada, mostrando a imagem congelada de Hisoka, e que pelo visto continuava a sorrir feito um bobalhão. O controle ainda se segurava na mão do quatro-olhos quando fui em frente para o aparelho eletrônico. Os passos foram curtos quando parei bem na frente, retirando as mãos dos dois bolsos da minha calça. Por um momento, tive que me concentrar, e no outro, ativar o Gyo.</p><p>    Estava mais fácil do que eu imaginava.</p><p>Killua: Quinze tópicos, certo? — Tão claro! — Treze para as cartas, uma para o cachecol e uma bem escondida que leva ao braço que ele jogou.</p><p>   Posso ver com facilidade a sua aura agora...</p><p>Wing: Continue.</p><p>— Hisoka é ... a aura de Hisoka parece se expandir e contrair. Ou atrai certos objetos, semelhantes a um ímã? Por que mais o braço dele seria recolocado? Ou voar no queixo do oponente? Provavelmente é o primeiro. Sua aura é elástica, como borracha. Isso explicaria a maioria de seus truques. Ele está em um nível completamente diferente!</p><p>   A cada palavra que disse nem parecia ser eu que estava dizendo. Quanto mais via, mais ficava analisando cada detalhe que pode ser visto. Por mais que não seja da mina parte aparentar assim, também é minha primeira vez vendo algo assim. De tanto que eu vi depois do treino, foi a sua aura estra numa cor tão nítida e transparente, como um chiclete. Era isso. Isto explicava tudo que ocorreu para ele dar aquela revira-volta no jogo todo.</p><p>Wing: Muito bom... Você passou.</p><p>    Depois de treinar o dia todo, era mais do que merecido.</p><p>Wing: Mas estou surpreso... Não esperava que vocês aprendessem Gyo da noite para o dia.</p><p>— Gon? Você conseguiu também?</p><p>Gon: Uh-huh, mas eu ainda não conseguia descobrir o poder de Hisoka.</p><p>    Ele estava envergonhado?</p><p>   Quando eu virei o meu rosto para ver o Gon, ao lado daquele pirralho, segurei o orgulho para não jogar na cara. Claro. Não iria fazer isso com meu amigo. Só soube responder bem e mais explicado por ter minhas origens e já ter visto antes com meu avô ou com Illumi. Além do mais, o importante é que nós dois conseguimos passar no teste sem nenhum problema. Aliás, nem eu ou ele, ou até mesmo ela, sofrerá mais sobre isso. Agora teremos que ter um pouco mais de cuidado e conhecimento das coisas. Será bom ele ter um descanso depois de tudo que ouvi de Gon nesses dois meses.</p><p>— Ei, Wing-san ... A Susuka passou?</p><p>  Por que estou perguntando? Devia apenas esquece-la...</p><p>    O quatro-olhos me olhou de jeito, se sentindo um pouco desconfortável. Desde ontem eu não ouvi anda sobre ela, ou até mesmo do pirralho sobre o treino dela. Ele havia a treinado quando eu e o Gon estávamos com o pirralho para treinarmos mais. No fim, ele só suspirou e olhou para nós dois. O Gon aparentava estar bem preocupado, além de ter visto o seu punho ser apertado com muita força.</p><p>   Eu nunca o tinha visto assim.</p><p>Wing: Não se preocupem. — Tão fácil dizer.— A Susuka-san já está passada.</p><p>     Tanto eu quanto os outro dois perceberam a tensão no ar, e quando pensei em perguntar novamente, sou parado com as palavras do mesmo sobre mim. Eu deveria ter ficado com raiva e exigido uma explicação com essas palavras tão curtas para uma garota estranha como ela é. No entanto, em vez de perguntar sobre isso, só iria confiar como o confiei a três meses atrás. Eu não podia só simplesmente perguntar e exigir. Ela é especial, e carrega algo muito perigo e desconhecido que ninguém sabe. Por causa disso, ela sofre calada.</p><p>    Isso me irrita.</p><p>Wing: Então, Killua-kun, desde que você terminou sua tarefa, presumo que você queira lutar, sim?</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Gon: O-Oh, eu não estava tentando passar na sua frente. Eu só tenho vontade de lutar.</p><p>    Por mais que seja pouco o tempo que conheci ele, eu posso perceber quando ele está com raiva ou escondendo alguma coisa, por causa de suas expressões. Por exemplo, quando ele está confuso, ele começa a coçar a cabeça, ou ri do seu próprio xingamento. Outras vezes, que são bem difíceis de ver ele com raiva, são bem distintas em seu rosto. Ele era fácil de saber. Diferente de sua irmã.</p><p>— Sim, entendi.</p><p>    Não poderia fazer nada além de fingir de entender. Se apenas sorrisse e fingisse o que eu sinto ou penso, nunca serei descoberto pelo que escondo. Assim, se tornaria fácil me divertir um pouco sem que o Gon ou outras pessoas pudessem saber. Pois não quero mostrar isso para eles. Principalmente porque não quero que ela veja.</p><p>Gon, eles devem ter te ameaçaram, não?</p><p>— Na verdade, eu já escolhi o meu dia para lutar. — ... Sim. Acho que vai ser divertido.—29 de maio.</p><p>Gon: O meu é 30 de maio.</p><p>Wing: Sabem alguma luta em que Susuka-san?</p><p>... Luta?</p><p>Ah.</p><p>O seu prazo está acabando.</p><p>Gon: Oh! Ela não disse nada ainda...</p><p>   Meu rosto se virou na mesma agora, vendo a face de preocupação em Gon. Eu não poderia saber o que ele poderia estar escondendo ou algo parecido, mas se ela estivesse em alguma luta, seria dito em todos os cantos como outros. Nesta cidade, a luta é realmente divertido por aqui. Já que, é a única coisa que passa tão gradualmente na televisão.</p><p>   Ao contrário de Gon, não estava ficando tão preocupado com isso. Mas pela razão em que ela possa lutar com qualquer um até mesmo aqueles trapaceiros que nem sabem trapacear direito. Talvez ela tenha sido ameaçada também. Mas seria difícil algo assim ocorrer com alguém que foi uma isca. Porém, é algo provável.</p><p>Será que eles fizeram isso?</p><p>Wing: Talvez ela esteja esperando um oponente certo.</p><p>— Deve estar certo.</p><p>Apenas esqueça ela um pouco, Killua!</p><p>    O assunto se passou para outro num piscar de olhos. O cara de quatro-olhos só estava tentando esquivar dos assuntos sobre ela, escondendo algo depois de ontem. Isso me incomodou depois de voltar para o meu quarto, e ver aquela vista da Torre do Paraíso. Quando a via, só me irritava ainda mais, deixando a minha aura escapar todas as vezes. Pensava que iria quebrar os vidros tão transparentes, mas nunca podia por ver aquela lembrança na minha mente. Todos dias, antes disso tudo ocorrer, o sue quarto estava com a porta aberta, me deixando um pouco preocupada com ela. Pensando nisso, eu sempre havia adormecida numa cadeira próxima a vista de sua janela, com os olhos fechados no apoio da cadeira.</p><p>  Por que não a esqueço?</p><p>Wing: Isso é bom. — O que tem de bom? — Eu subestimei o quão rápido vocês poderiam aprender. Por isso, passe os dias restantes praticando Ten e Ren. Certifiquem-se de praticar bastante, descansar e dormir.</p><p>Gon: Osu!</p><p>— ... Osu.</p><p>  Irei fazer melhor nessa luta.</p><p>   Eu juro</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>  Os passos que eu o Gon estávamos dando eram muito lentos. Para mim, ficava com um nó na garganta a espera de alguma fala dele. Pensava que ele iria xingar ou dizer alguma coisa em relação a suposta ameaça que eles deram para ele. Mesmo tendo uma promessa com aqueles caras, eles puderam descomprir e ainda por cima deixar não só apenas eu com raiva, mas também o Gon. Eu percebi que algo estava faltando nela depois. Aquele colar que ela sempre usava desde o exame Hunter, que não estava com ela depois de vê-la sem na sua cama. Logo depois que eu vi, fiquei com dúvidas e já estava ganhando uma desconfiança daquilo tudo. Além disso, fiquei bem por não contar para eles se não cumprissem a promessa.</p><p>  Principalmente aquele filho da puta do Sadaso que vai adorar a minha surpresa.</p><p>Gon: Killua... Eles devem ter te ameaçado.</p><p>Hm?</p><p>   O Gon andava um pouco mais a frente. Com ele chamando o meu nome, logo retirei os olhos sobre o o fundo a tarde e dos pensamentos um poucos sombrios perto dele. Seria perigoso se demonstrasse isso além de pensamentos. Além do mais, ele quer falar algo importante que já sei.</p><p>   Com estava com raiva. Estava na sua cara.</p><p>Gon: Cara, fiquei puto...</p><p>    Eu mais ainda.</p><p>— Sim, mas minha maior preocupação era o mestre, e ele concordou.</p><p>     Vamos mentir um pouco.</p><p>   Por agora, não irei me importar muito com nada. Só conversar com o Gon estava bom, e poderia facilmente saber notícias dele depois daquela noite. Desde ontem estou tendo um sono mais tranquilo, mas acordado quase a tarde pela presença tão ameaçadora dos outros oponentes. Sinceramente não me arrependido do que fiz, e muito menos no que posso fazer. Naquela noite me sentia bem comigo mesmo, e ainda nas ações tão estranhas que tenho com ela sem saber. Talvez não consiga esquece-la tão facilmente ao ponto de ignora-la e agir só como uma conhecida.</p><p>    Está difícil.</p><p> </p><p>Gon: Mas estou preocupado que eles usem a Susuka novamente.</p><p>— Vai ficar tudo bem.</p><p>  Sim.</p><p>   Se meu plano pudesse dar certo até que chegue amanhã, ficará tudo bem tanto para mim ou até mesmo para aquele puto. Porém, poderia brincar um pouco com ele, mas seria muito ruim agora.</p><p>    Talvez outra vítima então...</p><p>— Você não precisa se preocupar.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>    Irei assegurar que não a toquem novamente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Irei assegurar que não a toquem novamente        <br/>Susuka On</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toc! Toc!</p><p>  Batidas na porta novamente...?</p><p> </p><p>  Aos poucos aquela mesma visão embasada em meu olho esquerdo começava a afetar o meu direito. Lágrimas poderiam ser jogadas como água sobre os olhos tão vermelhos como o meu. Mesmo o a minha mente suplicando para que aquelas lágrimas mal entendidas saíssem logo, ao contrário disso, meu coração desejava lacrimejar muito mais. Eu não sabia o motivo de tantas lágrimas saírem de meu rosto enquanto pensava sobre memórias tão profundas. Claro que, pensando que só seria pelo fato de estar relembrando as poucas memórias que ganhava sobre a minha verdadeira mãe quando via um presente que pertenceu a ela estando comigo. Porém, todavia, eram mais do que isso que tanto chorava. A dor tão aguda que me incomodava desde o meu acordar, somente eram parte da algo que sentia a tanto tempo.</p><p>   A visão tão escura sobre o vidro transparente de minha janela mostrava as grandes luzes da cidade a baixo. Desta torre, bem no alto como este quarto, poderiam até mesmo ter a visão sobre os flutuantes. A vista tão bela como aquela só refazia mais memórias ocorrerem em minha cabeça. Mas não conseguia dormir ou apenas treinar. Minha mente estava cheia, e não conseguia nem ao menos me controlar. Estava farta de tudo. Me sentia sendo engolida pelos próprios problemas que meu nascimento me trouxe. Além de pensar em tantas coisas só pude me sentar nesta mensa cadeira, próxima a janela. Meu corpo estava sendo apoiado sobre minhas pernas cruzadas sobre o peito, e sentindo com facilidade os fios longos de meu cabelo em minha soernas coladas. Meu corpo se colava constantemente, pois não usava tanta roupa como sempre uso. Um vestido tão solto e simples, por debaixo com roupas íntimas era o que me deixava tão calma, porque não precisava se preocupar com ninguém a minha porta até antes.</p><p>   A porta estava trancada, e quando meu rosto se ergueu de lado para ver a abatidas na portas vierem sobre a madeira fácil, suspirei ao me controlar. Por horas, aquelas lágrimas tão doces e tristes se preencheram quando um outro humano apareceu novamente. Já havia parado por agora, deixando de lado o colar presente juntamente com aquela mesma pulseira por cima da cômoda da janela. Por agora, não desejava usa-las pelas memórias tão profundas.</p><p>— Gon?</p><p>   Ao abrir a porta, me separava com os olhos mais escuros que os meus sendo vistos em minhas pupilas. Sua face não demonstrava tanto quanto na primeira vez desta manhã, o vendo feliz após palavras carinhosas sem que eu me lembrasse de nada. E, até mesmo agora, não entendia o motivo de ter acordado em minha cama se eu estava num beco de volta para a Torre. Minha mente estava confusa deste essa manhã.</p><p>    Meu irmão não sorria como antes fazia, ele estava preocupado, e sem que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma palavra, sendo seus braços me abraçarem novamente. O seu corpo estava já dentro do quarto. Fiquei em choque por um tempo tentando raciocinar se esse é mesmo o meu irmão, o Gon. Porém, ele é. Mas agia um pouco estranho.</p><p>— O que houve? Por que me abraça tão repentinamente?</p><p>Gon: Susuka...</p><p>   ... Gon?</p><p>Gon: Você promete que sempre vai ficar ao meu lado até encontrarmos nosso pai?</p><p>   A sua pergunta foi um tanto repentina, e não entendia este motivo. Ele me abraçava com forte não desejando me soltar. Ao contrário de seu primeiro abraço sufocante, este de agora me deixava um pouco mais solta. Porém, ele não quer me soltar de forma alguma.</p><p>    Precisava responder a sua questão mesmo tendo um pouco de receio sobre meu futuro. Antes eu havia o prometido que estaria ao seu lado até o meu ponto máximo, e isso diz o meu limite. Agora que posso correr o risco de morrer por meu poder ou outras mãos.</p><p>   Preciso ficar com ele até o fim.</p><p> </p><p>— Óbvio que sim. Sou sua irmã, e nunca irei te deixar.</p><p> </p><p>   Eu retribuo o seu abraço, sentindo ainda mais o seu rosto se acorbertar em meu cabelo solto. Por mais que seus sentimentos tão profundos serem vistos por outros que acham que o Gon é fácil de descifrar, somente eu poderia sentir quando ele não estava bem. E por agora, seu coração não estava bem. Afinal, ele se sente triste.</p><p> </p><p>— Estarei com você até o fim, Gon. Não importa aonde.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>  Por que está tão preocupado, Gon?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Aprovação × e × Aceitação</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenha em mente que ele nunca irá deixar você em paz até o fim de seus dias.</p><p>- Miho.</p><p>Seja boa, e sorria.</p><p>Susuka On</p><p>Pouco poderia eu fazer algo que me ajudasse nesta sentença. Um dia se passava de acordo com a sol a nascer em meus olhos, e nunca poderia achar que alguma esperança se abriria em minha frente. Este dia nunca chegaria se não o alcançasse, ou o queresse. Nunca chegaria com uma pessoa tão sofrida com uma sentença tão desconhecida. Dias confortáveis se passaram de uma forma com tão complexa em pequenos três meses que me nem deram a chance de levartar-me. Aquelas mesmas lágrimas que antes caíram como churrada em meus olhos um pouco inchados, se tornaram um sentimento muito mais desconhecido que o desespero. Tanto hoje quanto amanhã foram dias muito mais sofridos que nem me fizeram treinar sobre a luz do dia, e ficava com raiva de mim mesma. Deveria me levantar, e jogar fora aquilo que deixa o meu sub consciente as lágrimas. Mas, ainda assim, continuava aos prantos sem nenhuma visita deste ontem a noite.</p><p>Naquele dia, o meu irmão não aparentava estar bem quanto eu estava, mas desejava um abraço e a segurança que iria viver. Claro. Por mais que pudesse esconder a verdade ou quaisquer segredos de todos, ninguém poderia descobrir até que seja revelado. Porém, mesmo não mostrado, meu irmão sentia por ser tão juntos. Às vezes atéacreditava que éramos irmãos de verdade, mas sempre que me lembrava de algo não tão bem vindo, já retirava um sorriso desse rosto.</p><p>O mundo pode ser muito grande, mas não o meu que seria só de pequenas conhecidências a cada viagem feita. Poderia encontrar qualquer um que esteja a minha procura, ou que saiba quem eu seja antes de perder a memória. E isso só são algo próximo aquilo que me deixa desamparada, sem saber o que fazer. Uma só vez foi suficiente para experimentar a experiência. Quando senti aquela presença me seguindo após alguns dias depois da conversa com Lucy, pensei que seria real, mas não acreditei. Depois de alguns dias, não sentia mais ninguém a me vigiar se não fosse pelos olhos mal encostados de Killua. Porém, nem ao menos os seus eu senti.</p><p>Isso está me matando.</p><p>Após aquela conversa um tanto estranha de Gon, pensava se contaria a ele sobre um o ocorrido mais cedo que o dele. A visita de certos trapaceiros. Eu sabia que se escolhesse lutar com qualquer um deles e faltasse, seria suficiente para eles ganharem uma vitória e me deixar em paz, pois também estava preocupada com meu prazo que está acabando. Se demorasse um pouco mais, poderia voltar ao zero sem nenhuma luta. Seria vergonhoso da minha parte, que tem algo um tanto poderoso. Estava decido: já estava na hora de contar sobre essa pequena luta.</p><p>Gon estava tão calmo diferente de ontem, sorrindo feito um bobo para a minha face ainda molhada por causa de meu banho. Uma roupa tão simples como um vestido servia numa hora dessas, juntamente com um cabelo encostado a uma trança vertical. Ele não me olhava surpresa leo novo penteado, pois ela já me viu de muitas formas, então se tornou normal. Ao contrário da noite passada, ele só entrou,e em seguida fechando a porta como sempre peço que fechasse. Meu irmão mais velho andava em poucos passos até pular da cama como criança, e se sentar próximo de onde estava tentando me concentrar e manter a calma para aquelas lágrimas não saírem tão descontroladas como antes.</p><p>- Por que a visita no meio da tarde?</p><p>Meus olhos estavam mais concentrados no conteúdo que se passava nas páginas dos livros em que levava juntamente comigo. Se os lessem mais, poderia descobrir mais coisas como antes descobria com as aulas as escondidas. Pois foram esses livros que me ajudaram a me concentrarem e focarem no ensino do nen, claro, já sabendo um pouco mais do que os outros dois meninos não conheçam.</p><p>Gon: Você irá lutar?</p><p>Até que enfim...</p><p>Logo que essa pergunta foi lançada, soltei um suspiro pesado por ter sido tão complicado para assinar os papéis e se juntar a uma partida que não pretendia ir. Ele me olhava de um jeito que conseguiu retirar a minha atenção na leitura detalhada para vê-lo. Se dependesse da venda de ingressos ou se ligasse a televisão, poderia saber com mais facilidade que iria lutar. Claro. Além do mais, conseguia saber que os ingressos poderiam ser só vendidos um dia após a assinatura.</p><p>- Bem, tecnicamente, eu precisaria lutar, se não o meu prazo iria se acabar.</p><p>Qualquer um serveria para me dar mais prazos.</p><p>Gon: Escolheu quem? Quê dia?</p><p>As suas mãos foram muito absurdas para a minha pessoa. Realmente não sabia o que dizer, então apenas pedia aos céus por mais paciência e vida se quisesse o aguentar por muitos anos. Óbvio que, se eu sobrevivesse até lá. O olhou sobre o canto do olho enquanto virava mais uma página do livro velho que estava segurando encostadamente sobre as minhas pernas juntas. Suspirei só de pensar no perigo se lutasse com aqueles trapaceiros novamente. Porém, só seria desta vez.</p><p>- Por que está me perguntando assim tão preocupado? Só é uma luta como qualquer outra...</p><p>Estava enganada, pois eram com dois daqueles trapaceiros.</p><p>Gon: Com quem?! Diz!</p><p>Ele aparenta a ser uma criança bem mais nova que eu, e muito mais curiosa que qualquer uma. Seus braços até remexeram os meus quase desfazendo meu penteado, e se isso ocorresse ficaria com muita raiva após quase uma hora terminando isto. Da mesma forma, meu livro caiu sobre os lençóis mal forrados da cama ao encalço de minha pernas por debaixo do lençol meio grosso e macio.</p><p>Agora ele age como uma criança!?</p><p>Urg!</p><p>- Tá bem, tá bem!</p><p>Ele parou na mesma hora, me olhando feito um bobo, como se tudo aquilo que tinha feito não fosse nada que uma birra. Por causa de seu remexendo quase que explodia por tanta brincadeira de mal gosto em meio a minha leitura após meu treinamento diário com o nen a sós. Gon ficava calmo, enquanto me ajeitava na cama para contar-lhe algo que já deve estar nas notícias.</p><p>- Eu irei lutar com o Sadaso no dia 28 de Maio.</p><p>Pela televisão ligada em pude ouvir as notícias sobre a venda de ingressos com a luta de Killua e o Gon sobre ele. Sadaso deve ter feito algo para que eles lutassem, e se estiver certa, talvez eles pensam que algo tinha sido feito da mesma forma em que ouvi sobre boatos nas arquibancadas. Mas, eu só recebi uma visitinha quando estava voltando das máquinas de lanches para o meu quarto, e o vi sozinho nas sombras do corredor a chamar o meu nome. Ele queria lutar mais, e meu prazo estava acabando. Então, não importaria em lhe dar mais uma vitória. Pois sei bem que caras como eles se dão mal logo em seguida, não importa aonde ou quem. Alguns sempre se vigam, e outros morrem pela própria desgraçada. Era isso que trapacear levava. O seu fim.</p><p>Gon: Eles te ameaçaram?</p><p>- Óbvio que não. Eu só aceitei porque meu prazo estava acabando, e não poderia ficar sem lutar ao menos uma vez, Gon.</p><p>Gon: Então.. Você irá lutar com ele?</p><p>Óbvio que não.</p><p>- Não. Irei levar derrota por desistência se eu não conseguir aparecer no dia. Mas.. provavelmente irei.</p><p>Eu pensava aos prantos por ter a ideia de faltar, já que vou ter uma bela desculpa, e isso não interessava ao público. Ou poderia simplesmente aparecer e querer lutar com ele. As escolhas ficaram difíceis, e realmente não saberia o que fazer. Mas, em qualquer dúvida, me arriscava a querer lutar, sabendo que a minha luta será a primeira antes deles.</p><p>Gon está preocupado comigo...</p><p>A minha mão esquerda se aquietou na sua direita, sentindo o toque que te que sentia a muito tempo. Ele me olhou na mesma hora, retirando a sua cabeça cabisbaixa juntamente com seu outro punho fechado com muita força. Eu sorri para ele, querendo expressar sem preocupa-lo. Mas não importava aonde, esse cara sempre vai estar assim.</p><p>- Apenas esqueça isso e foque na sua luta também. Eu estou treinando para dar meu melhor, e o Mestre Wing está me ajudando muito.</p><p>Gon: Oh! Falando dele... O que exatamente vocês fizeram depois que saímos?</p><p>Isso é segredo.</p><p>Ninguém deve saber.</p><p>- Ele apenas me ensinou a estabilizar. Só isso.</p><p>Meu rosto quis sorrir justamente com meus lábios a falarem. Pode ter parecido torto, mas ainda assim nem fez o Gon rir como sempre fazia na ilha da Baleia. Ele estava mudando, isto todo mundo podia ver juntamente com seu poder.</p><p>- Hey, Gon.</p><p>Não importa aonde, eu estarei com você.</p><p>- Se lembra da nossa promessa?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Nunca me abandone, onni-chan.</p><p>×××••×××</p><p>Killua On</p><p>Até amanhã teria muito pouco tempo para fazer algo com ele.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Precisava ser rápido se ele quisesse acabar com ele.</p><p>Já seria hoje essa luta.</p><p>Sadaso: Hoje vencerei o Susuka-chan pela minha sexta vitória.</p><p>Ele nem ao menos deveria estra dizendo o seu nome.</p><p>Meu desejo maior era mata-lo sem que ninguém percebesse a sua presença novamente. Porém, ele tem amigos da mesma forma que ele. Além disso, muitos suspeitaram sobre seu desaparecimento sem mais nem menos. Claro. Por causa dele ser popular nas partidas por aqui. Mas, ninguém se importa com ninguém aqui. Só se importam quando o assunto é uma luta realmente cativante e interessante. E, em minha opinião, não é tão divertido quando o oponente não lhe trás diversão.</p><p>Poderia lhe fazer tantas coisas que já não fazia em tantos meses. Sentia falta da época. Pois fui criado para ser algo que meus pais querem que eu seja. E não irei mentir que todas a svezes etsvaa gostando do que eu fazia. Ao menos poderia sair daquela montanha sem que pudesse ser seguido por algum modormo ou Illumi. Estava bem fazendo oq ué foi especializado por fazer. Não me arrependo daquela época.</p><p>Sadaso: Amanhã, vencerei Gon-chan pela minha sétima vitória.</p><p>"Não machuque mais ninguém!". Foi o que ela disse uma vez por outra. Mesmo depois de tudo eu podia ouvir a sua voz no interior de minha mente, e relembrar aquela cena. Para uma garota da sua idade parecia ser bem mais madura do que aparentava ser. Igual a mim, que agia da mesma forma em relação a muitas coisas.</p><p>Eu não prometi nada.</p><p>Uma vez em que eu menos quisesse pensar, havia falado coisas que nem deveria fazer. Por um tempo, fiquei no meu canto sem matar ninguém ou inteverter a cena. Só ficava de vigia até agora. E não fiz nada antes porque não achava que eles seriam algum perigo iminente ou um obstáculo. Mas agora que o via, tinha a vontade de esmaga-lo sem pensar nas consequências.</p><p>Quero mata-lo.</p><p>Mas não posso.</p><p>Quanto tempo mais devo esperar?</p><p>Já não aguentava mais só segurar este objeto afiado e não fazer nada. Estava irritado. Tanto por cada palavra de Sadaso quanto dessas memórias perturbantes.</p><p>Sadaso: E depois, vencerei Killua-chan como minha oitava vitória.</p><p>Como se ele pudesse fazer isso.</p><p>Eu suspirei em derrota, vendo o quanto idiota estava sendo. Não sou assim, e nem devo me tornar. Se me transformasse num cara que não sou, poderia ficar mais fraco do que já estou. Eu não quero isso. Prefira ser assim, a vendo-a de longe enquanto sua mão se distanciava da minha. No fundo, eu sabia que aquilo doía mais do que a irritação. Além de estar se afastando do que pode ser a sua salvação, ela vem a se distanciar de Gon. Estava tudo bem que fosse só comigo, mesmo que ainda a veja de longe, mas ele era o seu irmão, e se tornou poucas a svezes que o via bater na porta do seu quarto.</p><p>Ele irá me pagar bem caro.</p><p>Mais uma vez, apertei com força o objeto, revendo as minhas veias quase a se explodirem. A cada tempo ficava a me relembrar de cada parte que desejava ainda mais. Naquele noite, não me arrempedia de nada, e muito menos pelo que eu fiz por ela e por Gon. Eram como as outras vezes que tive que limpar a sua pele antes que alguém a matasse na calada noite. Me relembro muito bem das vezes que sempre estara com ela, bem ao seu lado, sentindo a presença de outros mau escondidas. Já foram três desde que me lembre. Agora já não restou nenhum para saber o que eu fiz.</p><p>Sadaso: Então eu só preciso encontrar mais três idiotas. E eu serei um mestre de andar. Vou ter toda a riqueza e glória para me preparar para o resto da minha vida.</p><p>Uma riqueza que você não irá ver novamente.</p><p>Em um só um movimento meu braço se mexeu sobre ele, não sendo mais aquele Killua tão gentil e egocêntrico na maior parte das vezes. O meu verdadeiro eu, que quase o atingiu de verdade, sorria na maior felicidade do mundo.</p><p>Eu vi o medo em seus olhos.</p><p>- Mova-se, e eu vou te matar ...</p><p>Um sorriso...</p><p>- Use Nen, e eu vou te matar.</p><p>Foi suficiente para me sentir tão bem.</p><p>- Faça um som, e eu vou te matar.</p><p>Uma ameaça.</p><p>Sempre será suficiente para colocar um filho de uma puta como ele no lugar. Os meus olhos se divertiam ao ver aquela cena tão engraçada. Um cara como ele que está em alta chance para alcançar os Mestres dos Andares se rebaixando a mim sem ao menos se defender. Afinal, a qualquer instante poderia enfiar a lâmina em sua cabeça e repati-lo ao meio.</p><p>Seu rosto começava a suar ainda mais com cada palavra ameaçadora que estava dando. Ele não tremia tanto quanto imaginava, mas só me dava mais nojo quando via o seu rosto nojento sobre o reflexo do espelho bem na sua frente.</p><p>- Se você entendeu, feche os olhos lentamente. - ele fechou na mesma hora. Que obediente...- Você sabe o que acontece<br/>se você quebrar sua palavra? - Nem que eu deixasse ele iria responder.- Se você souber, abra lentamente os olhos. Olhe para mim no espelho e ouça com atenção.</p><p>Quando seus olhos se abriram novamente, pude ver uma nova camada de pele ser arrancada sem que eu fizesse mais algo. Olhava novamente para seus olhos são horríveis, o vendo-o com cada sorriso melhor. Um sorriso se veio com a diversão em certa, e caí sobre a tentação. Eu mal podeira saber já emeu rosto estava cada vez mais obscuro do que eu imaginava estar.</p><p>- Nunca mostre seu rosto sujo para nós novamente. Isso é uma promessa.</p><p>Mostre-se novamente aqui e te materei na mesma hora.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>××•••××</p><p>Susuka On</p><p>Hoje é a luta.</p><p> </p><p>De manhã, sentia um sentimento estranho em relação a luta. Ao abrireua olhos pela amanhã, percebia o clima chuvoso que vinha pela frente. Estava nublado. Algo estranho para algo tão luminoso e alegre para Iorque Nova. Quanto mais duvidava do que estava por vim, mais ficava enconstada na madeira da cama a espera de alguma notícia ruim.</p><p>Sabia que tinha algo errado neste dia.</p><p>Com o decorrer da manhã, só pude me levantar para um banho rápido. Logo mais tarde, só treinei um pouco mais o que Mestre Wing havia recomendado para fazer. Se não treina-se de acordo com meu cronograma, iria cair em total perca de tempo. Pois, por culpa disso, eu não posso nem ser uma garota normal ou agir de igual com meu irmão. Os dias continuariam passando em piscar de olhos, e ainda continuava trancava neste quarto, escondendo qualquer tipo de dor as quatro paredes. Não dando tantas informações como queria dar-lhe todos os dias que me via.</p><p>Com o tempo as coisas começaram a me irritar. Claro que ficava a maior parte do tempo treinando ainda mais, e por sorte não estava sentindo nenhuma dor tão legal como antes. A dor estava se suavizando, e chegando ao ponto de não ser marcante. Porém, o barulho da televisão ligada me irritava quando caí da cama por culpa disso. Eu só deixei ela ligada por causa das notícias, mas não esperava que passasse tantas lutas menores hoje na televisão. No mesmo instante em que caí da cama com o cabelo solto e totalmente bagunçado, já com uma roupa que vestia desde que cheguei aqui. Minha mão se ergeuu quando a desliguei, jogando-o em qualquer canto que não me deixasse o ver. A luz das janelas me chamaram a atenção novamente, vendo que estava ficando tarde depois de tanto tempo aqui. Se eu fosse um pouco mais com esses treinos leves, ficaria aqui por muito tempo. E se isso acabasse rápido, já ia chegar o fim da tarde. Eu me lembrava que minha luta contra Sadaso estava marcada para o fim da tarde, e ainda estava de manhã. Ainda não pensei se iria ou ficava aqui no quarto sem se ligar se ganhava vitória ou não. Afinal, o que mais Sadaso estava querendo é ganhar mais uma vitória, não importa se eu ia ou não.</p><p>Já não ligava mais por lutar ou não. O mais importante era estar mais atenta com o Gon depois do que ele fez dias atrás. Tinha algo de errado, e não sabia, mas sentia como se ele quisesse acabar com algo muito ruim. Seus olhos brilharam quando queria lutar, e não esperava no que poderia ir para a frente. Ele é forte. Tenho medo de algo aconteça com ele, por isso, devo continuar firme e forte para não acabar caindo novamente. Além do mais, se eu quisesse lutar falaria com a pessoa que desejava, e não marcar uma luta sem mais delongas.</p><p>Não existe um oponente de meu interesse aqui.</p><p>Cought! Cought!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Era aquela tosse maldita me agoniando novamente. Quando assim ocorria, só pensava que era algo simples como uma gripe leve. Mas na realidade, era algo pior. Uma tosse era suficiente para arrancar qualquer tipo de vitamina que indigerir, ou levar um órgão meu. Na maior parte das vezes só forma vômitos ocorridos nas primeiras semanas, mas depois veio o sangue. Aquele sangue era pouco, deixando minha garganta muito seca. Eu já não liguei depois que parou a muitas semanas atrás, mas agora que voltou, nem sei como pensar. Eu apenas olhei para aquela mão com pouco sangue, vendi a cor tão escura quanto antes. Apenas tenho que esquecer que isso aconteceu.</p><p>Devo limpar isso...</p><p>Minha mão foi rápida ao pegar o lenço no bolso da meu vestido. Na mesma hora o melei com sangue que, por sorte, caiu só na minha mão direita. A outra parte só limpei a minha a região dos lábios, e logo de primeira nem parecia que tossi tá tô sangue assim. Do antes para o depois, parecia uma total princesa.</p><p>Acho que vou contar mais tarde sobre isso.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Gon não deve saber agora. Já deve estar bem preocupado.</p><p>Toc! Toc!</p><p>A minha face se virou no mesmo instante que vi a porta sendo aberta pelo meu irmão. Eu não pensei em nada se não fosse esconder o pano manchado de sangue em um dos bolsos. Ele até olhou de lado bem curioso com isso agora. Claro. Demonstrava surpresa, e com um grande susto.</p><p>Gon: O quê que está escondendo Susuka?</p><p>- N-nada! Apenas esqueça seu intruso!</p><p>Eu o empurrei para longe, porque ele estava muito perto. Quase que ele alcançava o meu vestido, e além do mais, sou uma garota no final de contas. Ele nem entendeu o que eu fiz, e eu ri baixinho fingindo estar envergonhada. Sabia como ser uma boa atriz.</p><p>Gon: Ei, eu não sou um intruso! Sou seu irmão. Se esqueceu de mim?</p><p>- Claro que não! É só que não gosto que entram no meu quarto sem bater.</p><p>Gon: Oh! Entendo.</p><p>- Então, por favor, não faça mais isso. Daqui a pouco você me mata com esses sustos.</p><p>Eu caí na cama sem ligar muito agora, porque já não sinto tão envergonhada como antes. Claro. Ele é meu irmão, mas só sou de consideração. Por mais que seja mais.lihados por traços que adotamos, era meio difícil ver o Gon como algo além de um 'irmão'. No fim, ele só mais um garoto que se rodeia em mim por sermos próximos. Um caso realmente igual ao de Killua, mas já não somos mais.</p><p>Gon: Vim saber se você está preparada para lutar contra o Sadaso.</p><p>Ah... Isso.</p><p>- Eu decidi que eu vou. - Precisava treinar.- Se eu não participar, não tem como saber se o aprendizado do nen funcionou.</p><p>Gon: ... Pelo visto você treinou muito.</p><p>- Bem, até demais.</p><p>Eu suspirei ao pensar sobre isso. De tanto me esforçar com o nen, eu nem liguei comigo mesma. A minha situação melhorava e piorava dependendo do dia. Na maioria das vezes ficava em repouso depois das noites acordadas de dores insuportáveis. Até pensei que estava no inferno, mas aquilo doía mais do que isso. Então, ao invés de achar um remédio que pudesse me ajudar, e que não resultou em nada, fui a procura de algo que ajudasse realmente. O treino. Será a única coisa que me salvou daquelas dores num piscar de olhos.</p><p>A cara de Gon estava a pior. Ele me olhava como se quisesse arrancar de mim a informação escondida. Fiquei bufando de raiva, me virando para o outro lado com facilidade. Eu não vi seguia escapar do desabafo.</p><p>- Se você quer mesmo saber, eu não queria lutar com ele desde o início. Ele que me convidou, e só aceitei. E também, se você quer que fique com você até o fim, precisa parar de ser tão protetor e focar na sua vida.</p><p>Fui muito grossa?</p><p>Ele não respondeu.</p><p>Apenas continuei enquanto meu corpo se mexia de acordo com a emoção. Eu sei que ele é meu irmão, mas estou farta de tanta preocupação. Isto não esta fazendo bom nem para mim ou para ele. Sabemos mais do que tudo que isso só trazeria tristeza e o clima pesado. Ninguém desejava isso, mas não podia fazer nada se não contar nada. Em resumo, ele só deve se focar em si.</p><p>- .. Desculpa. Estou pensando muito nesta luta.</p><p>Gon: Eu sei.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Se ele sabe realmente, deveria parar de fazer essas perguntas que não quero responder.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Que estranho.</p><p>Não via nem ao menos um murmúrio sobre o Sadaso na arena.</p><p>Ele não vem?</p><p>Existia esta hipótese, mas nãopude queria acreditar que o próprio cara que me ofereceu a lutar não vinha. Enquanto eu estava o esperando plantada na arena por sua pessoa, fica ouvindo os murmúrios de raiva dos homens e mulheres que compraram os ingressos a toa. Na mesma hora que pensava sobre isso, desviava meu olhar do chão, suspirando pesadamente. Claro. Este cara estava me deixando c muitos problemas. Especialmente quando sua presença estava deixando rastros de raiva, e mesmo assim, não dava para ignorar.</p><p>Quando esse cara vai vim?</p><p>Já se passou mais de dez minutos desde que estou aqui. Por conta disso, ficava a a mercê de meus pensamentos enquanto via o Gon nas arquibancadas atrás de mim. Como meu irmão ele me acompanhou até aqui, não tendo sinal de vida sobre seu melhor amigo. Eu apenas sorri com está informação desinteressante. Já eu, só poderia esperar até que ele vinhesse ou que vencesse por desistência.</p><p>Cocco: O tempo acabou para Sadaso! Susuka vence por padrão!</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Eu venci.</p><p>Realmente não sei se fico feliz com essa vitória sem luta ou não. Claro. Eu venci por desistência de Sadaso, mas achava realmente estranho não vê-lo numa luta tão fácil para ele. Desde o dia que vi se esgueirando por aí feito um predador ficava ao máximo tranquila e não liga com a sua presença. Mas, este cara foi realmente difícil ficar confortável sentindo a presença de outros participantes. Tanto quanto antes ou agora, existia alguma relação que fez com que sua repentina falta viesse hoje. Provavelmente não saberei, e estarei feliz em não descobrir até que meus planos não sejam adiados novamente.</p><p>Há muitos que usariam táticas secretas para se tornar um mestre de chão, e temia que o meu oponente usasse. Por outro lado, percebi que tanto meu irmão ou até mesmo ele se concentrou em melhorar, e fortalecer o seu nen.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>No fundo, eu sabia que existia algo de errado, mas não sabia qual o motivo naquele dia.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>××•••××</p><p>     Killua On</p><p>Um já foi.</p><p>Falta mais dois.</p><p>Gido: O que deveríamos fazer?</p><p>Riehlvelt: Ainda estou dentro. Farei o que for preciso. Estou tão perto de me tornar um mestre de chão... Dez vitórias no 200 andar lhe dão o direito de desafiar um Mestre do Andar.</p><p>  Patéticos.</p><p>    Os outros dosi que ainda restavam se tornaram um segundo problema para nós. Principalmente que o Sadaso realmente foi incrível com palavras tão melancólicas de medo que nem senti naquela hora. Aquele cara só foi mais um dos que tive piedade, e ainda assim parecia uma criança comparada a mim. Com sucesso, uma luta não ocorreu hoje, e muito menos no resto dos dias. Estava grato, mas não satisfeito. Já estava ficando sem paciência de só por treinar e não colocar em prática. Uma boa luta seria o melhor para se ter, mas não acho alguém que posso me agradar.</p><p>    Estou insastifeito.</p><p>   Terri que lutar com esses dois?</p><p>Riehvelt: Se você triunfar, terá um andar inteiro para si mesmo. E depois de ganhar o<br/>título de Mestre do Andar, você pode dar palestras, servir como consultor ou iniciar uma nova escola de artes marciais. — tolices a cada palavra. — Você pode viver do título pelo resto da sua vida.</p><p>   Antes de mesmo de estar com um título, deve ser merecedor para tê-lo. Se não for, trapaçeiros com ele poderam chegar aonde querem. Um título como esses todos querem. Diferente deles, tanto o Gon e ela não querem algo como isto, porque sabemos mais do que todos que isso não é algo especial comparado com a Associação Hunter. Só que, ao contrário de outros lugares que realmenente tenham pessoas muito mais fortes do que nós, aqui só um mizero que contém pequena parte daqueles interessantes. Como peças inferiores aos maiores.</p><p>Gido: Esse garoto tentará nos ameaçar?</p><p>Riehvelt: O garoto não conhece meu poder. Enquanto tivermos cuidado, podemos lidar com ele.</p><p>    Ele está errado.</p><p> </p><p>— Você está errado.</p><p>    Quando essas palavras se opuseram em meus ouvidos, ficava feliz ao saber que algo tão interessante me deixou sair de onde estava os olhando. Por muito tempo ficava vagando por aí atras de algo que me tirasse deste tédio irritante. Nem ao menos me encontrei com o Gon hoje de manhã, ou her a luta da Susuka. Afinal, não iria ocorrer nada se não fosse avisar aos amigos de Sadaso para não fazerem a mesma coisa que ele fez. No mesmo instante, movie meu corpo a aparecer no fim do sol da tarde.</p><p>— É irrelevante para mim qual é o seu poder. Eu posso te ameaçar quando eu quiser.</p><p>   Eu poderia sentir um pouco do medo que esperava dar nós dois. No canto, enxergava o Gido apoiado por sua bengala e a ponta de ferro ao invés de pernas. Já no outro lado, ainda via uma segurança sobre o rapaz que iria lutar. Por minha vez, ainda apoiado sobre o baque da janela que demonstrava ser o fim da tarde, revia as caras fedidas dos dois caras trapaceiros. Em minha mente, só pensava em conversar, e não mata-los como fiz com oa outros. Afinal, poderia se tornar uma coisa ruim quando deveria estar treinando ao contrário de ser um psicópata que gosta de matar como a minha família. Por agora, deixaria está ideia por já ter matado tantos que estavam atrás de Suzuka.</p><p>   É mais seguro assim.</p><p> </p><p>— Não importa aonde, estaria sempre a ameçar qualquer um em meu caminho. — disse eu a cada palavra.— Sempre e onde eu escolher... Quando você estiver profundamente adormecido... Quando estiver dando uma cagada. Entendeu?</p><p> </p><p>    Acho que só xingamentos não seriam suficientes por hoje. Afinal, só estou retirando algo que não pudesse nos atrapalhar mais. Estava decidido em da um fim neles, não de minha forma antiga, mas ao menos em um aviso. Por conta disso, não perdi tempo ao pular do banque da janela, e andar com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça larga em meu corpo. Antes de ir embora aos passos curtos e sem preocupação,nós olhei por mais uma vez antes de sair com uma vitória.</p><p>— Agora ouça: Você tem que seguir as regras. Sem regras, somos os que se beneficiariam.</p><p>×××••×××</p><p>  Susuka On</p><p>  Hoje seria o dia que estava pronta para assistir a luta do Gon contra o Sadaso. Estava animada, já que não pode ter está sorte de vê-lo ontem. A única coisa que pude ouvir de outras pessoas sobre ele, era que sua presença realmente havia desaparecerido na torre. Após a minha vitória, ficava a pensar no motivo que levou ele, um cara que realmente deseja se tornar um Mestre do Andar, dizer que vai mas no final não foi. Só por causa disso perdi muito tempo a aprofundar meus conhecimentos técnicos sobre o nen, e acabei tendo uma recaída depois daquilo. Por sinal, havia sangrado novamente, e não importei de novo. Claro. Só limpei os meus lábios e joguei o mesmo lenço de papel no lixo. Assim, ninguém poderia saber sobre isto.</p><p>Não sei porque decidi ficar no quarto hoje.</p><p>  Logo depois que tive uma última conversa com meu irmão antes dele ir para arena juntamente com o Killua, me senti um pouco aliviada com a escolha. Além disso, foi meu próprio irmão que quis que eu ficasse para não gastar tanta energia assim, e melhorar as minhas técnicas com o nen para mostrar ao Mestre Wing. Eu não quis nem descutir com ele, apenas acenei e sorri como uma resposta. Estava cansada de falar e justificar. Apenas desejava ficar um pouco tempo mais sozinha, sem ver o Gon ou o Killua novamente. Então, eu fui atrás de uma resposta no decorrer deste processo de aceitação. Uma luz. Uma na qual pode me mostrar a verdade, ou clarear a minha mente como um milagre. E, mais do qie nunca, pedia aos céus que pudessem mostrar-me novamente aquela mesma garota de antes. Só queria vê-la, e pergunta-la o que está acontecendo comigo. Porém, da mesma maneira que eu pensava que aquilo só era uma ilusão, pois só conseguia me lembrar de seu rosto, algo em mim dizia para pergunta-la. Tendo a possibilidade de ser equitativamente impossível disto acontecer como antes, não iria desistir.</p><p>  Eu tentei. Uma. Duas vezes. Mas nunca conseguia quando tentei dormir pó mais três vezes na noite passada. Iria ficar louco, e bufar de raiva por não conseguir fazer algo que ainda mente conseguia fazer sem que eu quisesse. Porém, por acaso, eu realmente não fiz isso. Wuandoa bri meus olhos no meio de uma madrugada, só fiquei em silêncio quando via o teto de cima em branco. Naquela hora só suspirei e meti minha cabeça no travesseiro, e dormi novamente, sem nenhum sonho esquisito ou ver aquela garota.</p><p>Cocco: O tempo acabou para Sadaso. Gon vence por padrão!</p><p>O que? Novamente?</p><p>   Eu, que estava com os braços ainda cruzados sobre o chão forrado do quarto, ficava a olhar a televisão ligada passando as imagens do Gon e de um pessoal da plateia. Da mesma forma que foi na minha luta, os mesmos gritavam e murmuravam para quererem seu dinheiro de volta. Mas, o que me deu mais atenção foi ver o rosto de meu irmão ao vivo, pensando se ele realmente queria lutar com ele. Bem, pelo qie sabia, este cara realmente adorava lutar e trapacear. Mas agora só fugia como estivesse com medo da morte</p><p>O que Sadaso está fazendo?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>  Dias depois...</p><p>    Realmente se passou tantos dias depois do modo estranho em que o Sadaso desapareceu da Torre do Paraíso sem deixar pistas, que até tive que esquecer isto para praticar por mais tempo algo que deveria ter feito por muito mais tempo. As formas de visita em meu quarto continuavam a mesma após receber um recado de meu irmão do Mestre Wing. Como ja pensava a dias atrás, só poderíamos nos ver novamente quando chegar a hora da luta de Gon. Por causa disto, não fiz nada além de me isolar em um treinamento mais esforçado. As poucas saídas que dava eram só por se alimentar, e nada mais além disso. Como também, as coisas continuavam a mesma com ele, e isto já estava me causando mais problemas. Muito tempo se passou, e tinha medo que algo de ruim pudesse ocorrer, e mesmo só tendo um presentimento nada bom com esse desitentimento de nós dois, já passou mais do que a hora fazer as pazes. Afinal, eu realmente não sei o que ocorreu com ele para fazer isso comigo.</p><p>Wing: Ok, Gon-kun está lutando contra Gido hoje. E Killua-kun estará enfrentando Riehlvelt.</p><p>   A conversa vaga dada pelo Mestre Wing não retirava os meus pensamentos sobre algo tão estranho. Minhas mãos se apertaram e contorcendo-se sobre a manta de minha saia. Além disso, como imaginava estar mais do que distraída, sentia as dores um pouco mais fortes do que de manhã. — No momento em que abri os olhos novamente no meio da noite, pude perceber mais uma vez as tosses repetitivas, e com sangue escosso. Uma dor de cabeça havia invadido a minha mente, e por mais de centenas de remédios que tomasse, a dor não desaparecia até que conseguisse me infernizar a ponto de me entregar facilmente.</p><p>  Novamente, aquela dor de cabeça aumentou em apenas um segundo. Eu, que estava em pé ao lado de meu irmão mais velho, Gon, já não conseguia demorar a ficar calada por tanto tempo. Poderia gemer de dor a qualquer instante, e necessitava de um longo sono. Entretanto, eu ouço a voz do Mestre Wing, me fazendo acordar quando erguia o rosto aos poucos.</p><p>Wing: Você está se sentindo bem?</p><p>  Huh?</p><p>— S-sim.</p><p>   No momento em que vi aos menos três rostos olhando para mim, fiquei envergonhada, e me amaldiçoando por ter gaguejado na minha fala. Além disso, sentir tantos olhos sobre mim era uma surpresa sabendo que o assunto mais importante estava a ser os dois garotos em minha esquerda.</p><p>Wing: Tem certeza Susuka-san?</p><p>— Sim, Mestre Wing. Só estou um pouco sonolenta. Só isso.</p><p>    O sorriso quis se largar a partir de minhas palavras improvisadas. E como sempre, todos caíram com a despreocupação vinda de mim. Claro. Havia percebido o olhar dado pelo mais velho da sala, e despercebendo o olhar de Killua sobre mim, pois seria impossível alguém como ele encarar-me de novo. — Se demonstrasse algum sentimento novamente por ele, seria ruim para uma garota que acabou de ser esquecida sem mais nem menos. E, junto com tantas coisas ocorrendo de mal sobre mim e a todos os outros, não seria bom a ser vista ao lado de alguém que acabaste de ignorar por longos meses, que pareceram ser décadas a mim. Por isso, a melhor forma de agir sobre qualquer um é demonstrar nenhuma dor, ou sofrimento maior. Pois poderia ser pior para qualquer um dos dois.</p><p>Wing: Susuka-san, conseguistes treinar nestes últimos dias?</p><p>— Oh! Claro que sim. — Mesmo com o trabalho duro que passei antes, esta vez foi melhor. — Pude me concentrar mais a capitar o nen.</p><p>Wing: Ouvi de Gon-kun que você teve a sua primeira partida com Sadaso.</p><p>Oh</p><p>   Por um breve tempo, nem ao menso contei sobre a minha primeira partida com Sadaso. Óbvio que, mesmo ele tendo faltado e me dado uma vitória por desistência, isto ainda seguia como uma luta. Porém, não quis comentar com ninguém, e agora que estou na frente do Mestre Wing eu não poderia parar as respostas rápidas, logo seguidas com as suas perguntas. As minhas mãos que estavam a se apertar com força, logo se desataram com um ar mais leve, e menos tóxico.</p><p>— Mesmo que o Sadaso não veio no dia, aquilo ainda foi uma luta. Mas, acho que não vou lutar por enquanto.</p><p>Wing: É melhor assim, Susuka-san. Você fez uma boa escolha.</p><p>    Desta vez, o sorriso em que tanto se espelhava em sua face, se tornou diferentes de tantos os outros que poderia ser demonstrado. O seu olhar e a forma que me abraçava as minhas escolhas, são iguais das mesmas formas em que tia Mito sempre fez comigo. Aquele olhar me trazia de volta para a casa. Estava mais feliz depois de ter tantas dúvidas até agora, e mesmo estando em um perigo constante, as pequenas coisas sempre me deixam mais fortes a ponto de suportar tudo. Já não me importaria mais que se algo ruim ocorresse ou não a mim, pois estou bem agora, e ninguém pode tirar uma esperança e a força que o Mestre deu para mim.</p><p>— Sim.</p><p>Wing: Ah! Também soube que está será sua segunda partida com Gido, Gon-kun. Portanto, você não deve exigir muitos conselhos de mim. — É verdade. A segunda partida de Gon está chegando... — Você tem um plano?</p><p>Gon: Uh-huh.</p><p>   Era fácil da parte de Gon estar preparado para uma luta. Mas eu não esperava que fosse tão necessário o uso de sua vá de pescar, que se ergueu na mesma hora que ele mostrou para todos nós.</p><p>Gon: Wing-san, na verdade ... Estou planejando usar isso.</p><p>Wing: Entendo ...</p><p>Eu realmente não sabia o que passava na cabeça de meu irmão para usar algo assim na partida, mas espero que seja algo realmente bom para que ganhe a partida desta vez.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>   Não tinham tantas coisas que passavam em minha mente quando andava de um lado para o outro de volta oara meu quarto no 200° andar. Na realidade só me concentrava no caminho destinto que pegava de volta junto com Gon — Antes Killua disse para o Gon que precisava ir para um lugar — de volta. Como sempre, ele estava calado a espera de algum assunto bom para falar comigo. Talvez ele estivesse preocupado e não queria perguntar, mas realmente não sei qual é a expressão de meu rosto neste momento, poderia estar triste ou aparentar estar normal. Contudo, não consigo decidir qual dos dois escolher.</p><p>  Antes, pensei no que tanto passava na cabeça dele, mas seria inútil perguntar para alguém que nem sabe um cálculo álgebrico. Seria burrice de minha parte, e não me meter nas ideias dele foi um acordo que segui quando estávamos vindo de barco para o exame Hunter. E, além disso, queria perguntar uma coisa antes da partida.</p><p>— Gon. — o chamo. — Você está realmente preparado?</p><p>  Os passos que ele estava me acompanhando com um pó de rápidez se acabaram quando dei o primeiro chute para uma conversa boa e civilizada.</p><p>Gon: Estou mais do que isso! Mas... Por que a pergunta?</p><p>   Um sorriso apareceu de primeira antes que um ar e dúvida soasse perto dele. Fiquei-me quieta quanto a sua pergunta, pois só esperava mais alegria do que esperar outra questão pela minha própria questão. Mas, o que passou em minha cabeça foi mais do que isso quando olhei para seus olhos castanhos intensos.</p><p>  Devo rir?</p><p>— Só perguntei por perguntar, Gon.</p><p>   Uma fala direta e sem tantas palavras foi o mais possível que achei na minha cabeça, como também não seria de ruim rir da própria pergunta do meu irmão. Na realidade, se tornaria uma burrice vinda de minha parte.</p><p>Gon: Se você perguntou é porque tem algo te incomodando, não?</p><p>  Ele tem razão.</p><p>  Quando se está preocupada, você automáticamente pergunta. Gon sabe muito bem de mim, e tentei engana-lo de outra forma que pensava que funcionária desta vez. Mas, como sempre, ele percebeu algo de errado pela segunda vez. Um sorriso se formou entre meus lábios desajeitados, e segurei uma pontada de dor vim com facilidade com a sua pergunta. Eu queria dizer tudo para ele, mas não podia.</p><p>  Por que é tão difícil olha-lo nos olhos?</p><p>— Na realidade, tem muitas coisas me incomodando, Gon... Mas me preocupo mais com o que você irá fazer na partida contra o Gido. Você já perdeu uma vez com ele, e não quero vê-lo assim novamente. Entende?</p><p>Gon: Entendi, Susuka. Mas... Era eu que deveria estar preocupado com você, né?</p><p>— Hm? Mas o que exatamente você está preocupado, irmão?</p><p> Sabia que se perguntasse por algo tão obvio e fingisse que estou mal entendida seria uma das maiores burrices de minha vida. Quem eu poderia enganar? Gon sabe como eu sinto. Gon sabe de tudo. Estou dizendo até ponto dele saber mais de mim do que eu mesma. Não existe nada que possa passar despercebido pelos seus olhos, e menso sendo ligeiramente cego com algumas intenções, de uma maneira o outra, ele entende. O seu entendimento é de uma forma que não faz parte da minha, e por culpa disso, posso confiar ao meu irmão sempre estar ao meu lado mesmo que não o chamasse. Este exemplo se poderia ocorrer agora, quando uma simples conversa se tornou difícil de se falar. Não estava tendo mais fim quando vi seus olhos tão brilhantes perderem a cor ao ver meu rosto que desconheço a expressão.</p><p>  Por um momento, pensava se ele realmente existia em sua frente, se tive a sorte de estar em sua família. Mas, na realidade, a sorte foi de ter um homem bom a salvar uma criança chorona como eu. Da mesma forma, Gon se parece com seu pai. Pois quando sua mão tocou calmamente o meu ombro desnudo, tentava ter uma idéia do que significava esta aproximação.</p><p>Gon: Posso ser burro, mas não cego. </p><p> Uma coisa que não posso discordar...</p><p>Gon: Se está passando por uma situação ruim, é só me contar se quiser. </p><p>  Minhas mãos que antes estavam abraçadas uma com a outra, agora, mais do que nunca se conectaram ao lado de desespero. Já se passou meses desde o dia em que ele me viu daquele estado deplorável, e não perguntou quando me viu. Como imaginava ele ficou calado e não disse nada até agora, por isso seria de uma forma injusta para ele não ser informado de nada por tanto tempo. Pois, até o fim, ele cumpriu a sua promessa como fez ao do mestre Wing.</p><p>— ... Você deveria se preocupar com sua luta e não com besteiras, Gon...</p><p>Gon: Pare de ser idiota! Você é importante para mim!</p><p>Huh?</p><p> O modo que ele falava era diferente como nunca tinha visto antes. O seu sorriso desaparecera junto com o rosto tão gentil e delicado que — possivelmente — nunca tinha visto parar. Ele segurava os meus braços aos bruços com tanta força que não entendia o motivo de tanta revolta, e mesmo sabendo que sou a própria culpada por isto e tantas outras coisas terem acontecidos de uma forma tão rápida e sem pausa, que tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo que ainda existia a esperança de acordar de tudo aquilo e pensar que nada disso tinha ocorrido. Porém , nunca pode ser de seu jeito quando sente dor e desespero todas as noites que acorda como se estivesse sendo morta. Aquela sensação era constrangedora, e na maioria das vezes, matadora. Um sentimento no qual ninguém poderá saber se não sentir na própria pele, mas, se me olhasse e pensasse em coisas assim todos os dias de minha vida, me tornaria uma garota muito mais fraca e dramática que sempre odiei em livros e contos que já ouvi na minha infância, mesmo não tendo uma. Por isso, não adiantava esconder e fingir que nada aconteceu, pois é burrice. Mais do que nunca, está na cara que tudo isso que estou fazendo não passa de algo bobo que pensei da certo por nunca passar por isso antes. Eu percebi que quanto mais tempo ficasse naquele quarto fechado e só com uma alma presente. Me tornaria mais boba, e agora já me tornei mais. Com isso, poderia me xingar por muito mais tempo do que eu costumava antes, e parar de chorar todas as noites como fazia nestes meses recentes, e com mais tempo ficaria cada vez mais trágica. Mas... não era isso que me atormentava todos os dias. Os sonhos. Aqueles sonhos queriam dizer algo, mas nunca sabia o que poderia ser. Estava difícil com cada dia que se passasse.</p><p>  Os braços de Gon ainda apertavam com força os meus cotovelos, e não entendia uma expressão que só vi uma única vez em Killua. Ele correu por um pequeno tempo e quando chegou até mim, estava uma forma desesperada, e demonstrando raiva.</p><p>  Queria falar algo, talvez explicar, mas não conseguia achar as palavras certas.</p><p>  Naquele momento aquele nem parecia ser um garoto que me acolheu e chamo de irmão.</p><p>O que está havendo comigo?</p><p>— ... Gon. — Não poderia mais viver assim. — Entenda que não quero contar. Você deve focar em si e deixar a minha vida de lado, pois só assim vou estar bem. E se, algum dia, eu quiser contar a alguém, não se preocupe que irei lhe contar. </p><p>  Ele não aceitou isso de forma primeira, porque o tempo passou e ele continuava da mesma forma. Por isso, percebi que aquele já não era meu irmão. Não desejava ficar mais tempo assim e sentir meus braços doerem demais. Não desejava mais ver ninguém.</p><p>  Algo realmente ruim fervia dentro de mim, e não sabia porque ter raiva já que necessariamente deveria estar triste a amontoado.</p><p>— Gon, por favor, me solta... Está doendo.</p><p> </p><p> Ele me olhou por um breve tempo, e senti seu olhar sobre mim melhorar ao tempo que se afastava de mim. Quando estava a massagear meus braços retirados atrás de minhas costas pude sentir um brilho de vida voltar para sua face. </p><p>Gon: Desculpe ...</p><p> Meu olhar se ergueu quando vi sua expressão indiferente. No instante em que ergui meu olhar sobre o garoto que chamo de irmão tudo mudou com um pequeno passo que devo ter dado. Quando cheguei um pouco mais próxima, e sem mostrar um sorriso no rosto, disse com uma voz firme e falsa que odiava. Talvez pudesse estar nervosa depois de estar com raiva.</p><p>— Já lhe disse antes e vou repetir... que estou bem. Não precisa ficar assim do nada se deveria ter controle com o que faz. Mas, é normal isso acontecer com você, só que não gosto disso... É estranho e perturbador.</p><p> A cada palavra que eu dava não existia nenhum palavra saindo dos lábios de meu irmão. Por isso, continuava a dize-lo como me senti naquele momento.</p><p>— Você não está bem, então é melhor descansar para o dia de amanhã... É. Assim eu poderei descansar e treinar o meu nen. — Não adiantava estar parada e não ter o que mais dizer. — Espero que consiga ganhar amanhã, Gon. Então, por favor, só foque em si e não em mim.</p><p>Gon: Susuka eu...</p><p>— Não diga mais nada. — O meu eu já não tinha paciência por mais nada que qualquer quisesse dizer. — Será melhor assim.. Amanhã nos vemos depois da partida.</p><p>Gon: OK.</p><p> Em um passo para a direção de meu quarto foi o suficiente para me calar e abaixar a cabeça, e esquecendo o meu irmão deixado para trás. — Provavelmente deve estra cabisbaixo quando isso ocorria.</p><p> Naquele momento não queria ver mais ninguém, ou qualquer um que quisesse me atormentar. Estaria tudo bem se me trancasse e nunca mais visse a luz do dia, como já fizera antes. E, coberta pelo peso da culpa, me tornaria mias uma vez aquela mesma menininha de seis anos atrás, na qual nunca tinha visto se por sonhos. Uma menina na qual poderá ser eu, ou alguém que talvez existiu e esteve ao meu lado quando ainda tinha pais. Contudo, se ter ela ou não, não fará diferença no aspecto de minha vida de agora.</p><p> Tudo muda.</p><p> E junto com a gente as lágrimas vem em arrependimento.</p><p>Mas... estar culpada com algo que se acarreta de meus verdadeiros pais é realmente algo ainda mais irritante.</p><p> Por que vocês tiveram que existir? Por que me criaram?</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Hoje não deveria estar triste, ou cabisbaixa comigo mesma.</p><p> </p><p> Deveria ser um dia feliz onde estaria a torcida de meu irmão, e o de Killua mesmo por segredo. Porém, continuava acordada neste quarto tão relente. Na noite de ontem, tentara dormir como nos outros dias anteriores sem ser acordada por algum barulho ou dor, mas de um jeito repentino os sintomas de anteontem continuaram a vim. Porém, desta vez é diferente do que as outras. Nas primeiras ocorridas de poucos meses atrás eu só conseguia vomitar o resto do alimento que ainda no meu corpo e sentir as mesmas dores nos ossos e na coluna ereta como estivesse sendo torturada, mas, agora, tudo passava de uma forma diferente sem ter que passar pelas dores ou vômitos exagerados a cada segundo de uma noite de madrugada acordada. Ao invés de algo liquido como água limpa, se vinha aquele mesmo sangue que tossi quando o Gon quase viu. Estas tosses ficaram distorcidas uma a cada três hora do dia. No total, não sentia nada a não o incomodo de limpar a minha boca com o meu lenço. E quando limpava, pensava que aquilo só era um efeito sem dor quando treinava o nen ou quebrava uma barreira de meu outro poder.</p><p> Para mim aquilo não valia nada se não sentisse dor.</p><p>Cocco: Ok, hoje é a tão esperada partida de rancor ... Gido contra Gon!</p><p> A menina que sempre ouvia nas lutas na TV, como também na minha vez, se pronunciou de forma animadora. Ela parecia alegre diferente de mim. Eu, por outro lado, estava quase a dormir com suas palavras para o público de lá. O meu jeito de pensar para não ver o Gon foi ficar aqui e ver as partidas somente pela televisão, pois não quero vê-lo magoado,e muito rever o Killua novamente pela segunda vez do dia. Por aqui eu poderia estra bem e não precisar dizer nenhuma palavra nem para o Gon ou para o Mestre Wing, porque afinal de contas eles não sabem onde possa estar neste momento.</p><p> Enquanto ficava sentada no carpete e segurando o controlo remeto pela mão esquerda, me equilibrava para não ter um baque no chão.</p><p>Cocco: No encontro anterior, Gon acabou no hospital, mas o que acontecerá desta vez?</p><p> Irá vencer.</p><p> Era isto ou nada. </p><p> Mesmo estando aqui e num momento não muito tranquilizante para ninguém, eu sei que ele irá vencer. Antes, ele tinha um plano em mente ao dizer ao Mestre Wing quando ergueu a vara de pescar e logo depois sorrir com a ideia rolante em sua mente. E foi naquele momento que eu tive a ideia que ele não estava fazendo uma loucura como fez na primeira vez que lutara contra o Gido. Ao olhar para a tela da televisão iluminando os rostos dos dois candidatos entrando na área de luta poderia rever o rosto de meu irmão muito diferente da última vez. Ele parecia muito puto.</p><p> Mas por quê?</p><p>Cocco: Hoje, ele está carregando uma vara de pescar. Como ele planeja usá-lo? Como ele pretende lutar? Vamos começar este concurso!</p><p> </p><p>— Não seja tolo, Gon.</p><p> </p><p> Eu sei que ele irá vencer.</p><p> </p><p> Com este pensamento me ergui do carpete onde estava sentada de joelhos e caminhei em direção a cama onde poderia me sentar de forma correta e macia. Entretanto, quando estava  a me levantar, senti algo diferente como das outras vezes. </p><p> Era como se estivesse morrendo.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Hm?</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>... Sangue?</p><p> </p><p>Um sangue caiu sobre meus lábios, e por um segundo tive a sensação de cair. O sangue tão vermelho e vivo percorrendo pela minha roupa estava a me deixar sem entender. As últimas vezes forma normais e sem dor, mas agora, havia algo de diferente, algo que fez meu coração pular com mais força.</p><p> Um susto foi feito, e quando vi minha mão melada pelo sangue mais vivo do que nunca, percebi que aquilo era mais do que eu imaginava querer. A realidade é real, e quando isso ocorre de verdade, não sabemos quando ou onde isso ocorre. Contudo, só dessa vez pude saber que algo ocorreria depois de tanto sangue sair de mim.</p><p> Meus olhos se fecharam por alguma razão, e não entendia se iria viver ou morrer depois disso. Desta vez meu coração bateu de outra forma, e tinha uma certeza que não iria viver. Mas, nas outras vezes que tive isso, continuava a viver por causa da maldição.</p><p> Queria morrer.</p><p> Este seria o tempo perfeito.</p><p> Mas um som de abafou quando um grito e pedido de socorro saíram de duas pessoas diferentes. </p><p>Por favor... Alguém me ajude.</p><p>Eu pedi socorro, e uma voz ocorreu logo depois que já não ouvia o som da TV ou da porta sendo quase arrombada.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>— Susuka!</p><p> ...</p><p> </p><p>Killua?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Estando × de × volta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por que estava no meu quarto se deveria estar apoiando o Gon, Killua?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Por quê?</p><p>  Quando menos esperava por você, foi você quem foi ao meu socorro. Eu pude ver sua voz diferente, como se estivesse perdendo uma coisa importante. Sabia que qua do isso ocorresse algo de ruim ocorreria sobre mim. E quando menso esperei, caí no chão em volta de um sangue viscoso que próprio sairá em um tosse.</p><p>  Naquele momento eu não poderia saber como estava em seus olhos, mas para mim, com tinha a um horror por me ver tão suja por sangue.</p><p>  Odiava ver meu sangue em minha volta tantas vezes.</p><p>  Algumas vezes sentia um nojo de mim mesma que nem sabia o motivo, mas logo que percebi que eu sou problema das coisas estarem assim, não existia mais motivos para aguentar tudo que eu passei. Este nojo que ganhei de mim própria veio desde o dia em que cheguei na casa dos Freecs. Só quando acordei após ser deixada pelo meu pai adotivo que tive uma idéia de onde estava e o que ocorria. Naquele tempo, mesmo calada e tendo uma aproximidade exagerada do garoto que queria fazer amizade com a sua irmã adotiva, se dava para ser claro que não me aceitava de forma alguma. Mas, aquele menino me fez aceitar uma parte de mim quando comecei a falar e explicar as coisas que eu não sabia — o que era tudo —, e logo depois fizemos uma amizade de irmãos como de sangue. O nome que ele tenha escolhido para mim se tornou um nome que me dei alegria e esperança de me adaptar em minha nova casa. Entretanto, quando aqueles acidentes na Ilha da Baleia ocorreram sem explicação, fiquei preocupada e muito assustada com meu próprio corpo. Não parecia ser eu a cada dia que se passasse, e mesmo continuando calada como costumava ser, a tia Mito tentava me animar e me levar para um ar fresco, mas me proibindo de sair se não fosse para o porto ou em casa. Por culpa dessas regras, as coisas mudaram quando me senti menos nojenta do que antes. Tanto a tia Mito, a vovó, e o Gon me ajudaram em tudo para superar uma pequena parte do que ainda se habitua em mim.</p><p>  Mas agora isso não importava já que o medo de morrer de vez veio quando algo quente em volta de meu rosto. Era algo que nunca tinha sentindo antes, mas uma presença familiar me percorreu a espinha ao ver algo que não parecia ser a realidade, mas algo que me dava quase a certeza que estava morta.</p><p>   Uma luz completava o local totalmente branco, e quando me viu para e para baixo dava para ver que ainda estou vestida pelo menso vestido que continuava melado pelo sangue. Quando olhei mais para o lugar, percebi que estava em pé com os pés nus após me lembrar que não usava nenhum calçado quando estava em estado normal.</p><p>Que lugar é esse?</p><p>  A idéia que realmente estava morta me deixou um pouco mais chocada do que eu esperava, pois aqui não parece com nada que as pessoas descrevam ser um espaço-tempo onde a alma viveria em maior sucego. Mas não poderia ser um local predestinado para mim já que fiz muita coisa ruim, e ainda continuava a ser.uma menina amaldiçoada por causa desse poder que o Mestre Wing Disse que eu poderia ter. Então, não passava de alguém que poderia ser despachada e queimada sem maior preocupação.</p><p>— Você realmente quer morrer?</p><p>  A voz que me lembrava da garota de cabelos azuis marinhos percorreu pela minha espinha, e senti a sua presença atrás de mim. O susto foi tão grande ao vê-la de braços cruzados e com a maior cara feia que já tivera visto antes, que nem deu tempo de pensar numa pergunta decente sobre tudo isso. Quando iria lhe perguntar algo que me dissesse se realmente estou morta ou não, ela levantou a sua mão direita que estava desbrussada com a outra  como uma pausa ou um pedido de silêncio para que falasse. Aí fazer isso eu só fiquei calada quando tentava não juntar as minhas dias mãos que ainda estavam empregadas pelo meu sangue puro.</p><p>  A garota mais velha ergueu seu olhar e abriu seus olhso escarletes que antes estava fechado. Um suspiro foi ouvido quando ela se ajeitou e recolocou a sua mão nos seus braço cruzado. Então, ela disse:</p><p>— Não precisa perguntar, Susuka. Eu já sei o que você quer saber, afinal, você tentou falar comigo umas mil vezes. Não é mesmo?</p><p>— Sim. Mas... Você nunca tentava reter contato comigo.</p><p>— Era de se esperar... — Um outro suspiro foi repetido. — Mas você não precisava ter contato comigo se não fosse realmente urgente.</p><p>   Ela parecia muito irritada pelas minhas palavras, como se fossem de ofensas. Contudo, a realidade é outra quando se trata que quero respostas vinda de uma garota que está realmente apressada se não quisesse morrer de vez.</p><p>—  Preciso perguntar muitas coisas para você. — Disse eu com firmeza. — É urgente.</p><p>  Um silêncio se percorreu naquele pequeno mundo que estava sobre toda essa luz branca. A menina de início nem respondeu, má suspirou pá terceira vez como eu tivesse mais paciência de espera e dizer algo com muita calma. — Algo que não tenho agora.</p><p>— O que exatamente você quer saber? — Perguntou ela se contorcendo de sono. — Tenho muito sono, então se apresse.</p><p>  Que folgada!</p><p>— Ei, eu posso ouvir o que você fala mentalmente também. — Disse ela com sinceridade. — Então tenha cuidado com o que pensa, minha querida Susuka.</p><p>   De início, fiquei surpresa como ela aparentava ser forte. Ela poderia ser algo que poderia ser considerado um mistério só por estar em meus sonhos, mas se tornou difícil de olhar qua do se trata de uma jovem mais arrogante e increncona que eu. — Na realidade ela parecia vem cansada, como tivesse recebido algum dano externo.</p><p>— Diga logo o que que saber! — Dias ela já um pouco irritada com a demora.</p><p>— Primeiro de tudo, eu quero saber por que sofro com essas dores todas as vezes que treino  o nen?</p><p>   O seu braço braço se soltou junto com o outro, dando-me atenção por (talvez) achar minha pergunta importantíssima. Ela caminhou para mais perto de mim, e vi nossos corpos um pouco menos de um metro de distância. E, desta vez, estava sorrindo de felicidade.</p><p>— Hm... Uma pergunta bem interessante. Mas, você ainda não descobriu a resposta?</p><p>— Eu sinto dores todas as vezes que prático o nen, e isto está me irritando. Só quero saber o por quê.</p><p>A minha voz ao sair de mim aparentava estar sem paciência, igualzinho como na outra vez em que falei com o meu irmão pela uma última vez. Mas, desta vez, não estava com raiva de meu irmão e sim desta pessoa que me diz palavras sem sentidos. Ao contrário de mim, que iria dizer mais uma coisa sobre ela, se calou quando ela suspirou e disse finalmente:</p><p>— É difícil conversar com você assim... Mas irei lhe dizer com calma o que pode estar acontecendo. — Disse ela em pausa. — Primeiramente, você deve ter paciência com seu próprio corpo e não sair da barra que ele aguenta. E depois, mesmo com as dores que você fica sentindo todos os dias, isto é porque você forçou uma barra que antes te protegia do que está aí dentro.</p><p>  O polegar de sua mão se estendeu a alcançar até a marca do meio do meio de meu vestido. O seu polegar apontava diretamente em meu coração, me lembrando do episódio passado em que o Mestre Wing fez a mesma suposição. Das informações que ela dava sentia um pouco de dúvida por não acreditar muito em coisas como guia espírital ou um ser dentro de si, mas essa garota é o contrário do que se aparentava ser, e além do mais, não parecia ser algo em que minha mente criou por pura doçura. Fatos estavam a ser certos de acordo com as ações de menor importância para aquela garota sem nome. A cada olhar que eu dava para ela com uma cara emburrada via ela flutuar por onde estava como se fosse um animal, e roendo um poucos de suas unhas como fazia todas as vezes que estou nervosa. Ao pensar nisso percebi que os dois estão certos de toda forma, e que ela não é algo que possa ser algo da imaginação ou algo aparente. Ela poderia ser esse tipo de coisa, ou algo pior do que imaginava.</p><p>— Todas as vezes que você tentou forçar o seu corpo de colocar esse nen em ativa, ele rejeitava por causa da proteção. — Explicou a mais a menina, a estar de cabeça para baixo quando flutuava por perto.</p><p>— Seria um tipo de barreira? — A perguntei quase a ter dor de cabeça a ver flutuando por aí.</p><p>— Hum ..  Provavelmente sim. — Explicou. — Deve ter sido quando você chocou seu poder com esse "nen" que as dores veio. Se não fosse pelo o que você fez, poderia estar saudável e sem correr o risco de vida, menina.</p><p>   A minha mão estava a ponto de querer falar umas coisas, mas me segurei depois dela me chamar de menina. Ao contrário da garota agressiva que deveria ser, precisava ouvir se quisesse viver por ela ser a única que sabe sobre isso. — Mesmo um tanto descarada.</p><p>— Mas... me diga: Você só fez isso por causa daqueles garotos, não foi? — Perguntou ela a estar com o rosto próximo do meu enquanto flutuava, e me olhando e forma intensa, como se pudesse ver toda a minha vida.</p><p>— Eu...</p><p>  Por um momento eu fraquejei quando iria dizer. Eu me lembrei que antes de estar treinando isso, saberia que existia algo em mim, e que não tinha nenhum interesse em estar com eles se não fosse um desejo que tinha que realizar. Óbvio que, quando isso acabasse voltaria para casa até o meu irmão voltar, se ele realmente voltasse. Eu sabia que quando aceitei fazer isso só foi por causa do meu irmão que fiz isso também. Mas, na realidade, algo em mim quis fazer isso por vontade própria mesmo que a maior parte não quisesse no início. Por isso, acho que achei que não seria nada demais aprender algo novo que já havia estudado em livros.</p><p>— Eu quis aprender por mim mesma! Não quis por causa deles ou da influência de alguém! Eu... só quis aprender por si só ... por achar interessante. — Disse com toda a sinceridade que não imaginava ter.</p><p>  Os seus cabelos azuis caíram sobre os meus mais castanhos, e vi que a cor de seus olhos escarlates ganhara um pouco de cor pela minha resposta.</p><p>  Ela se afastou um pouco de mim ainda flutuando pelos lados desde lugar vazio. Na mesma hora, vi seus braços se cruzarem para trás, em suas costas, enquanto se virou e posou delicadamente no chão. Agora percebia que ela me olhava bem, e sorrindo por sinal.</p><p>— Um bela resposta para algo que você arriscou sem ter a menor idéia do que poderia acontecer se você tivesse piorado. — O seu sorriso desapareceu, e um suspiro percorreu pelo canto do rosto.</p><p>— Como assim ainda mais perigoso?</p><p>— Você é burra ou o quê?</p><p>  Um de meus braços se apertou com força quando me insutara. Entretanto, a pausa que dei para dar mais um longo suspiro sem tentar dar um soco — meio impossível — no rosto da menina que poderia flutuar muito facilmente nesse mundo dos sonhos.</p><p>— Eu não sou burra! — Disse eu com raiva. — Se você ao menos explicasse sem pedaços, eu poderia entender sem fazer estes tipos de perguntas!</p><p>— Está bem, está bem... Mas não grite tão alto aqui. — Disse a garota fingindo ter uma dor de ouvido.</p><p>— Irá me explicar direito, sim ou não?</p><p>— Óbvio que sim. — Começou a explicar. — Além do mais, isso é minha função se não quero morrer também.</p><p>Huh? O que ela quis dizer com isso?</p><p>Por um momento fiquei sem entender bem o que ela falara, mas não disse nada quando me lembrei de não perguntar tantas coisas desnecessárias assim. Claro que, por ter uma preocupação por qualquer um, e me passou na cabeça o motivo do que poderia levar a sua morte — ou desaparecimento —, mas é óbvio que só havia neste lugar que está conectada comigo, e isto diz que morreriamos juntos se não me restasse um corpo.</p><p>Se algo ocorresse com ela, provavelmente seria consequência de algo que fiz a mim. Então, de uma forma estranha, nós estamos conectadas.</p><p>— Estou tentando lhe explicar que seria perigoso demais se você tentasse forçar mais o seu limite. — Disse ela a voltar a me olhar. —  Você ficou tantas horas tentando forçar a proteção que o seu corpo reagiu muito mal com a substância do "nen", e se ficasse mais tempo assim, poderia comrromper você por dentro aos poucos. Entretanto, de alguma forma ou outra, você conseguiu resistir quando seu corpo se acostumou com esse "nen". Então quando você despertou o nen, o seu poder se misturou ao nen, que fez agora estar despertado por completo.</p><p>— Então... É por causa disso que já não senti tantas dores assim nestas semanas?</p><p>  Eu não conseguia prestar atenção para ela quando mirava os olhos diretamente para as minha mãos até pecorrerem os braços. Só conseguia pensar nisso que está dentro de mim agora, e que provavelmente deve estar fluindo junto com os batimentos de meu coração. As pessoas falavam como se tivesse fosse algo realmente valioso... mas não conseguia achar algo que me fizesse mal ser algo assim.</p><p>— Sim. E também, é por isso que você mudou de forma tantas vezes. — Disse ela a apontar novamente para meu coração. — Antes você conseguia nem fazer isso se quisesse, mas agora que você misturou essa coisa impura com o seu poder, ficou fácil isso ocorrer sem tanta perspectiva que deveria ter na realidade.</p><p>  Então o que ela tanto esperava era algo mais potente do que agora? Um efeito no qual deveria ser outro?</p><p>  Estas são as dúvidas que passavam em minha mente como se fosse a sintonia de uma música longa e calma, mas cheia de detalhes e significados nítidos que devem ser prestados por qualquer ouvinte.</p><p>— Me outras palavras, "isto" que está em mim deveria ser algo mais potente do que está agora? — Perguntou eu a apontar meus finos dedos, quase sem carne, em direção ao meu coração que estava desnudo sem as barras.</p><p>— Não exatamente... — Disse ela em correção. — "Isto" que você tem desde o início nunca foi tão potente como deveria ser. Seu sangue é misturado, e não puro. Se fosse assim, você poderia ser mais potente, mas por você não ter sangue puro fica até difícil algo realmente mudar...</p><p>  Não saberia dizer se suas palavras estão a ser um insulto ou palavras de acorbertar. Sangue puro ou não, isso não mudava o fato de estar piorando a cada momento. E, até agora, nunca foi de minha sorte apreciar ser algo como superior. Talvez ela se portas se por ter algo que deve ter feito parte de meu pai ou mãe verdadeiros ... mas não me sentia tão bem a pensar que neles sendo que nunca os vi ou conheço. As vezes se cabe a mim ter a sensação de estar sozinha sem eles, mas, na maioria das vezes, sei que não estou sozinha só pelo fato de acordar todas as manhãs e lembrar das gritarias de tia Mito para me levantar da cama.</p><p>  Por isso não se acabe a não ter eles para me sentir isolada e mais solitária como estava antes. Agora já não importava mais, e muito menos com as palavras desta garota sem nome.</p><p>— Está bem. Eu entendo. — Disse eu sem se importar muito na última parte. — Isso não muda muito coisa, não é?</p><p>— Exatamente, Susuka.</p><p>  Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para os meus dois braços. — Principalmente para o braço esquerdo, que ainda mostrava aquela marca um pouco sangue viva pelos hematomas ainda restantes depois dos treinos forçados em cima da cama. A marca continuava lá, e pulsava algumas vezes de estresse ou de transformação. Mas nunca muito grave quando isso ocorria.</p><p>— Então... O que exatamente devo fazer para isso parar? — Disse eu erguer o rosto e ver a mesma flutuar novamente.</p><p>— Nada. — Disse ela em resposta. — Nem eu e nem você pode fazer algo. Só o tempo dirá.</p><p>  Esperar.... Novamente?</p><p>  Por muito tempo esperei várias coisas, e deixe que "isto" continue sem controle em meu corpo se tornava um perigo a cada dia. Sempre sera por culpa disso que ficava preocupada e escondia a minha saúde dos outros. — Além da culpa de ter ficado trancada naquele quarto for culpa do beijo de Killua e também por eu ser totalmente uma idiota, se podia mostrar outros vários fatos e escolhas birras que fiz nestes últimos três meses.</p><p>— Portanto, você quer dizer que vou ficar parada enquanto espero vejo meu corpo reagir ou não?</p><p>   Ela riu ainda mesmo com uma pergunta tão séria. Talvez ela não leve noção em sua mente que pode estar cheia de ideias que nem posso imaginar.</p><p>— Sim, Susuka. — Respondeu ela. — Ou isso ou você morre agora.</p><p>O choque foi tão grande com a sua resposta fria e seca que até me lembrara de algo que nem fazia ideia do que era. As minhas duas mãos tremeram por um momento após o passo em falso que dei atrás. A mesma me olhou um pouco insignificante, e de surpresa seu rosto mudará para a expressão normal que era diferente da de segundos atrás.</p><p>  Eu iria tremer novamente, mas percebendo que o humor mudaria entre nós, deixei levar para a brincadeira e deixar de lado a tremedeira que queria me pegar.</p><p>— Mesmo você não podendo fazer nada, irei entender. — Começei a explicar. — Mas você não pode tratar as pessoas assim. Então, me diga com seriedade desta vez: Para você, existe uma possibilidade de eu acordar?</p><p>   A sua voz se calou por um tempo, e quando seus olhos se ergueram para ver os meus, percebi um pequeno sorriso sair dela, e logo em seguida começando a mexer as mãos ao contar a minha pequena história:</p><p>— Neste exato momento, você está numa cama de hospital, sozinha. Você está respirando, e ainda mantendo contato com os outros. Se você quisesse, poderia estar acordando agora, mas teria que ter força de vontade para isso... Então, isto depende mais de você do que de mim.</p><p>— O que exatamente que dizer com isso?</p><p>— Ora, ora... Pensei que você fosse esperta o suficiente para notar que eu sou nada além de uma guia, e não uma ajudante.</p><p>   Uma pequena chama de vitória de ascendeu, pois por ter pensado nesta possibilidade dela ser isso lhe deu um pouco de força a cada tempo que aumentasse a voz. Contudo, se virou a fazer mais perguntas.</p><p>— Eu sei disso! Mas eu quero saber o que exatamente está acontecendo comigo! — Disse em meio a um protesto. — Por que eu tenho essa marca?! Por que todos estão atrás de mim?! Por que desmaiei naquela hora?!</p><p>  As perguntas que tanto queriam ter uma resposta antes disto tudo ocorrer passaram em meus lábios como música. Desejava muito que ela me respondesse tudo que estivesse em dúvida depois de ver uma pequena demonstração que existe uma maneira de obter respostas vindo dela. Poderia obter respostas por tudo, e até mesmo arranjar uma solução pelos meus problemas atuais. E em fim, resolver esse problema de tantos anos.</p><p>Entretanto, ela ergueu o seu rosto e parou de flutuar na mesma hora. De leve, senti o meu rosto um pouco mais vermelho do que o normal, onde não conseguia parar de respirar depois de ficar tanto tempo sem. Meu coração batia mais rápido a cada segundo que — provavelmente — estivesse passando. Além disso, vi quanto o rosto da menina parou de rir ou sorrir para a minha cara de marota. Ela apenas andava até chegar próxima a mim como antes fez, e quando isso ocorreu, vi o olhar quando a sua mão esquerda apanhará a minha esquerda que está descrito aquele desenho estranho.</p><p>— O que está fazendo?</p><p>  Ela não me respondeu, mas acabará de tocar com um de seus dedos a fina pele onde se encontrava o desenho. O seu lábio não mostrava sorrisos ou diversão, contudo demostrava a mesma pessoa que vi pela primeira em meus sonhos.</p><p>— Você não deve procurar por mim. Eu devo fazer isso. — Disse ela muito firme. — Por isso, se lembre desta marca em seu braço como partida de algo que você deveria ter despertado a muito tempo, Susuka.</p><p>— Mas o quê...!</p><p>  Pensei em perguntar porque dizer algo sem sentido de novo.</p><p>  Pensei que poderia obter alguma resposta pelas coisas críticas, ou ao menos uma dica. Mas, como sempre, só recebi histórias que já ouvi antes.</p><p>  Na última vez em que vi o seu rosto ante de sentir uma leve ardência no local do desenho, não me lembrei de mais nada, e muito menos na pergunta que queria fazer antes de abrir os olhos novamente.</p><p>  E quando acordei, me vi sobre um teto branco e realmente conhecido.</p><p>  Ah.</p><p>  Ela estava certa em uma coisa: Devo ter cuidado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Abrindo x os x olhos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ainda me lembrava das palavras daquela garota. Como imaginei antes, não poderia estar em uma boa situação. Claro. Não deve ter sido fácil ter levado um choque tão grande, e, além do mais, tudo isso é culpa minha por ter ficado assim: frágil.</p><p>    Óbvio que havia sido estúpida ao ponto de ceder meu próprio corpo, e acreditar que tudo aquilo era culpa do que ocorreu entre mim e o Killua. Afinal, está bem já cara que só emoções não valem nada para a pessoa ficar doente. O nome mais fácil de se explicar seria o chamado miken, palavra que sucedi com o significado de desconhecido.</p><p>  O que poderá ter acontecido?</p><p>   Era o que me perguntava. Pois de uma hora para outra estava na ala hospitalar de um hospital. E pelo visto, não ia vim palavras aconchegantes do Mestre Wing, e muito menos de Gon. Aquela conversa que tive, pode ter sido minutos para mim, mas já havia passado 12 horas. E isto diz, o outro dia quase no fim.</p><p>— Onde está o Gon?</p><p>    Um médico disse que poderia ser liberada amanhã a tarde. Logo depois de acordar não vi nem ele ou até mesmo o Killua. Na realidade, o Mestre Wing estava aos meus cuidados com as visitas de Zushi. Mas até agora nada sobre meu irmão ou Killua.</p><p>Wing: Ele está treinando com o Killua-kun para a luta contra o Hisoka.</p><p>— ... Entendo.</p><p>    Não faz muito tempo que essa notícia ocorreu para alguns. Pensei que seria a primeira a saber, mas pelo visto, só soube agora. Então, como pensei, Gon obteve o consentimento de Hisoka para lutar com ele. Então ele continua a treinar duro em Nen para se preparar.</p><p>    Entretanto, o rosto do mestre Wing não é de conversa. Ele queria saber de tudo, e como isso acabou acontecendo. Mas não tenho tanta certeza a contar isso para ele. Não quero ser chamada de louca.</p><p>— O senhor que saber como isto ocorreu, certo?</p><p>Wing: Correto.</p><p>    Se eu dissesse que tudo isso só faz parte de algo pior, ele surtaria, e não saberia o que fazer. Ninguém sabe, se não for eu. Como também, não sei o que fazer quando se trata de explicar algo.</p><p>— Então... O que o senhor acha que aconteceu?</p><p>Wing: Algo como isso ocorreu por causa do nen, o que fez você ter uma má reação. Depois você desmaiou, encontrada no chão por Gon-kun.</p><p>— ... Entendo.</p><p>Já estava mais do que na hora: em olhar pelos olhos dos outros, e esquecer os sentimentos ruins que me perseguem. Meus olhos se atentaram ao ver Wing, muito sério em sua expressão. A corda e seus olhos mundavam constantemente, demonstrando preocupação. Muito parecido com a Mito.</p><p>— Antes de desmaiar, estava tocindo sangue desde manhã. Nem Gon ou Killua me viram, então não me importei muito, porque pensei ser por causa da falta de alimentação.</p><p>Wing: Susuka-san... Como pode imaginar que algo assim não é importante?! Você poderia ter morrido.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>  Pela primeira vez eu vi o Mestre Wing tão preocupado comigo. Até mesmo sua postura mudou de forma, enquanto a minha continuava a mesma. Ao pensar bem nisso, nem imaginava que isso poderia ser ouvido do corredor do hospital. Com certeza alguns ficaram com os ouvidos surdos, como o meu também.</p><p>Por que me importaria em morrer?</p><p>  Não novidade de pensar sobre a morte, porque eu nunca posso morrer. Além de que alguns me acham uma pessoa poderosa, se percam no pensamento, pois eu só vivo porque posso me curar de uma forma ou outra. Desde os meus seis anos eu poderia morrer com qualquer passo errado que eu desce, mas o meu irmão ou a vovó sempre estavam lá para me ajudar sem que ouvisse os gritos de tia Mito.</p><p>  Aquele tempo era bom, onde tudo que eu precisava me preocupar é completar as tarefas domésticas.</p><p>— Eu estou viva, Wing. Então não precisa se preocupar mais.</p><p>  Afinal eu sei o que fazer agora.</p><p>   Ao sorrir em frente a ele, pensei que a mensagem foi bem transmetida. Amém deixar tantas voltas, pensando que ele novamente iria gritar comigo a sua voz enfraqueceu logo que me viu com conceito. Sua mão se levantou, como se quisesse me alcançar mais.</p><p>   Óbvio que a felicidade que tinha contida por causa de finalmente ter uma conversa com aquele garota de meia tijela me animou muito. Em troca das informações que tive com ela, posso viver muito mais sabendo o que devo fazer de correto e parar com maus hábitos como antes. Por isso, de agora em diante, devo ter calma e compreensão.</p><p>Wing: Susuka-san, você...</p><p>  Quando uma de suas mãos ia se aproximar mais de mim, um barulho da porta sendo aberta novamente fez o constrangimento fechar. Um ar ouro e doce apareceu em minha frente, e como imaginava, não poderir a ser mais ninguém além de meu irmão, Gon.</p><p>Gon: Susuka!</p><p>Pelo modo que ele espalhou a sua alegria, fez com que o Mestre Wing parace de dar perguntas. Gon conhecia muito bem ele, e não iria deixar a sua irmã mais nova ao relento sozinha com um Mestre cheio de intenções de saber mais e mais, como a tia Mito poderia fazer. No início fiquei grata porque não planejava nada contar as informações obtidas para ele. Ele poderia me considerar uma doida, e nem isso quero agora. Estar nesta cama de hospital me incomodava muito, e só esperava para que alguém como o Gon me fizesse sorrir de novo.</p><p>— Gon? Pensei que tivesse voltado para a Torre.</p><p>Gon: Eu vim lhe ver! Depois ter treinado o nen quis ter um folginha para ver você.</p><p>Hm... Todo esse tempo treinando?</p><p>— Uma folguinha?</p><p>Gon: Está bem, está bem... Já faz um tempo.</p><p>  O olhar de Wing pareceu desapontado com o interrupção da conversa, mas eu, fiquei tão mais feliz sem ouvir mais. Parecia mil vezes mais leve do que antes, pois isso só mais perceber que me sentiria mais cansada se explicasse tudo. Por agora estaria bem não contar tanto a ninguém.</p><p>Por outro lado, quando as palavras de Gon estavam sendo acolhedoras, um ar tenso percorreu a sala. Esse ar tenso deve ser tudo por culpa de Wing. Ele parecia realmente bravo, e tirando o meu irmão todo sorridente, fiquei calada sem pesar no que dizer sobre isso. Mas, por incrível que pareça, fui salva pelo próprio que pensei que não sairia do quarto hospitalar.</p><p>Wing: Amanhã treinaremos o Hatsu, Gon-kun. Então, por favor, esteja lá junto com Killua-kun e Susuka-san. Então… Já vou indo.</p><p>Gon: Ok.</p><p>Demorou menos de um minuto ao não sentir mais aquela pressão psicológica que o mestre Wing queria dar a mim, a ponto de contar tudo. Mas, como sempre fui uma pessoa forte, ficarei calada sem necessitar há qualquer outra pessoa. Da mesma forma se cabe ao meu irmão, ou para Killua. Mas, nem precisava tanto a me preocupar sobre ele, porque o mesmo nu cá mais dirigiu a palavra a mim.</p><p>  Meu irmão logo desabou como se lhe faltasse ar na hora. Como eu, ele também deve ter sentindo a tesão no ar, e quase que não aguentava como eu. Uma risada fraca até escapou com a sua encenação um tanto engraçado, e não sabendo e aquilo era para me animar ou foi pelo momento.</p><p>   Mas, com toda certeza, sei que ele não veio aqui só por uma visita. Não é de seu costume me visitar tão de repente, e ainda depois de poucas horas ter me visto.</p><p>— O que você está tramando?</p><p>Gon: O quê? Eu?</p><p>  A sua face se fez de inocente, como se aquilo me enganesse. Por mais vezes eu vi essa cara, e já não me deixo enganar. Pois, pessoas como ele são as mais sombrias, ou perigosas.</p><p>  Os olhos de Gon se fecharam, e se abriram  depois. De início, foquei em outra coisa se não por agora. Aos poucos percebia que algo estava de errado no eu jeito, fomos e algo o mudasse. E, por ainda mais, sei que não existe a quem possa não ser enganado por achar ele uma criança fofa e gentil. Porém, era altamente perigoso.</p><p>— Eu cresci com você, Gon. E sei quando está tramando alguma coisa...</p><p>Gon: Não sei do que está falando, Susuka.</p><p>De novo, ele desviou.</p><p>— Wing-san me disse que você já me viu faz pouco tempo, e agora você chega do nada no quarto sabendo que estava falando com ele... Você sabia. Então, por que veio?</p><p>Gon: Sou seu irmão mais velho. Só vim lhe ver de novo. Por quê? Não posso?</p><p>— Claro que você pode… Mas ir que está agindo como se estivesse escondendo algo de mim?</p><p>Ele ficou calado. Continuava a sorrir feito uma criança, e ainda assim não necessitava mexer seu maxilar para desfazer aquele sorriso em sua face estampada. Além do mais, tudo que posso estar dizendo possa ser a maior besteira que já havia dito antes, e também só parte de uma conhecidencia ele vim aqui.</p><p>Gon: Todos tem seus segredos, não?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Já não posso mais querer saber.</p><p>— Entendo... Todos nós temos nossos segredos.</p><p>Gon: Obrigado por entender, Susuka.</p><p>Ele dizia com tanta felicidade aquelas palavras que até duvidava se eram verdadeiras.</p><p>Naquele dia, estava chovendo por fora da janela daquele quarto enquanto ainda estava a presença de Gon perto de meu leito. Na maior parte do tempo não conversamos muitos quanto antes fazíamos, pois ele estava agindo mais como um vigia do que uma companhia. Sempre se levantada e rodeava a sala para ver cada coisa, e outras vezes pegando até revistas que até o momento em que ele pegou nem sabia da existência.</p><p>Aos poucos que o tanto a gente conversava, logo uma enfermeira havia dito que já poderia sair do hospital sem precisar de exames a mais. Depois disso, me senti aliviada por pensar que não precisava mais estar aqui com o Gon, afinal de alguma maneira estou até retirando da me te ter a presença de meu irmão por uns dias.</p><p>Já era noite quando saí.</p><p>O vento frio passava sob meu rabo de cavalo improvisado, enquanto as feridas mal abertas continuavam no pulso onde a máquina de sangue estava perto. Ao lado, Gon, que me fazia companhia dizendo suas besteiras por mais que fossem poucas.</p><p>A noite se alegrava com a sua voz. No entanto, sentia falta de algo, ou de alguém. Um sermão. Talvez. Algo mais presente que agora não tenho mais.  Exatamente dá mesma forma que sinto sobre não ser mais tão próxima de Killua, e muito menos de poder conversar com ele de forma normal.</p><p>Naquele dia tudo foi muito rápido. Pois nem tempo de pensar eu conseguia ter. Afinal, um beijo é uma grande coisa para a garota, e ainda por cima pelo seu modo estranho de estar se comportando. Então, de tudo isso, os dias sem falar com ele se resume a isso: nada.</p><p>Ainda sentia algas dores depois de receber só a notícia que eu tinha sofrido "falta de alimentação", afinal, aqueles lanches não me ajudavam em muita coisa quando a maior parte do tempo se media a matar-me. Aos poucos se prevalecia a vontade ele não comer nada ou ter algum apetite, mas quando andávamos a procura do caminho de volta para a torre celestial, nos vimos em frente a uma lanchonete aberta com clientes.</p><p>Logo meu irmão não perdeu de dar esta idéia depois do dia chato de espera que fosse liberada. O mesmo não me puxou e correu como sempre fazia, pois saí do hospital só agora a noite. Porém, ele fez um gesto que o acompanhasse. Mas nós dois só conseguiamos olhar um ao outro quando sentamos na mesa ao ar livre.</p><p>Eu sentia seu olhar mesmo que não falasse nada. Desde manhã estava sendo assim, que me fazia querer questionar o que ele pensava na sua cabeça. Como também ele sabia que não estou para conversar depois disso. Me sinto cansada, e só quero ir para casa.</p><p> </p><p>— Vai pedir o quê?</p><p>As suas mãos percorreram pelo cardápio em sua frente. Logo sua expressão começava a mudar enquanto analisava o cardápio com tanta fome, e me lembrando que está é a primeira vez que jantamos sozinhos.</p><p>  Já se fazia muito tempo desde que isso aconteceu. Mas, me lembrava muito bem quando ele saia de casa e só voltava no dia seguinte. Naquele tempo, estava proibida de sair e acompanhá-lo em qualquer lugar longe da colina de casa. Quando saí com ele as escondidas acabamos nos divertindo muito, e comendo até dois peixes que pegamos do lago, e os assando.</p><p>Um dia um tanto divertido.</p><p>Gon: Sanduíches, Torta e Batata Frita! Ah! E suco.</p><p>  Um atendente havia aparecido ao lado de Gon. Seu uniforme ultrajava como o modormo da casa dos Zoldyck, no entanto, se via a sua inquietação e espanto com o tantos e comida que uma criança de doze anos pediu. E que por sinal, o mesmo não tinha vergonha de dizer isso. Afinal, dinheiro já não era mais problema para ele ou a mim.</p><p>  Em silêncio continuava do outro lado da mesa. Meus dedos se batiam algumas vezes quando via o cardápio na minha frente, com um monte de variedades, mas não de meu sabor.</p><p>Gon: Vai querer o quê, Susuka? Tem muita coisa deliciosa aqui!</p><p>Hm?</p><p>No fim não havia percebido esse olhar dele. Ele notou, ao ponto de interromper a quantidade de sanduíches que ele dizia para o atendendo mandar.</p><p>De início, pensei em mexer em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse meus dedos, porque mostrava a minha inquietação, ou até algo relevado como "chato". Pois, além de ser hábitos estranhos, se tornou uma maneira de Gon saber se algo estava ao meu gosto ou não.</p><p>Por causa disso, peguei o cardápio, e pensei em algo rápido sem ter tanta paciência quanto meu irmão tem a ler cada tirinha.</p><p>— É… Me traga um sanduíche normal, e um suco, por favor.</p><p>   Pude sentir o seu olhar... Como uma preocupação.</p><p>Gon: Só isso?</p><p>— Não estou com tanta fome assim... Saí do hospital agora.</p><p>Gon: É verdade. Mas você não acha que deve comer mais?</p><p>— Do que adianta? Eu não posso comer todas estas besteiras. A médica disse para não come nada que não seja saudável, e não tenho ânimo pra isso.</p><p>Gon: Peça mais alguns! Eu pago. E não se esqueça que temos treino amanhã!</p><p>  Ao pensar que com uma resposta a altura meu queridisso irmão não faria tantas perguntas e insistisse mais. Isso irritava. De certa forma não queria nem mais pensar no que pode ser que esse garoto pode estar tramando!</p><p>Desde que saimos do hospital juntos ele ouviu tudo que a médica responsável por mim disse.</p><p>— Não, obrigada. Estou bem só com o maldito sanduíche.</p><p>Apenas ignorei o que ele falou na maior parte de seu discurso. Como antes já fiz, não seria um problema ignorar mais.</p><p>  Além do mais, funcionou de forma tão rápida que esperava mais de seu discurso.</p><p>  Eu suspirei. Talvez por estar cansada mentalmente, ou por odiar estar aqui. Mas, na realidade, não sabia direito o que passava na minha cabeça, e muito menos nos que os outros estão pensando sobre mim. Pois, afinal, não sou ninguém a ler mente e muito menso querer saber de outros.</p><p>A comida já iria demorar, e não tinha tanta movimentação nesta noite. O restaurante estava ocupado com outras mesas que ficavam dentro da loja com vidros transparentes e janelas abertas. Muitos dali se divertiam enquanto a minha mesa ficava de fora, como se o ar fresco pudesse me ajudar em algo. Do lado de fora, percebia que só tinha duas mesas sendo ocupadas. Provavelmente um homem estava numa mesa longe da nossa, junto com algum outro amigo conversando sobre a vida.</p><p>  A noite estava lindo, como outras vezes. Sua luz do luar me dava energia muitas vezes, e me mostrava uma solução para alguns dos problemas. Mas agora, só sentia vazio. Poderia olhar Gon muitas vezes comentando sobre o cardápio, mas nada passava na minha cabeça.</p><p>Precisava agir normal. Mesmo por mentira.</p><p>— Você se encontrou com o Killua?</p><p>O atendente havia voltado, com os nossos sucos e uma quantidade de comida, e falando que voltaria depois com o resto. O copo e vidro deixado na minha frente foi como uma salvação para que mexesse em algo que não fosse meus dedos.</p><p>A atitude de Gon por esperar mais as suas comidas foi muito gentil, e muito grato. Ele me escutava, enquanto falava com atendente. Assim prestando atenção em tudo que eu faça ou fala.</p><p>Gon: Nós estávamos treinando juntos de manhã, mas a gente se separou depois que ele me acompanhou no centro do hospital.</p><p>— Hm? Ele não te contou onde ia?</p><p>Gon: Ele só disse que tinha umas coisas pra fazer antes de voltar para a Torre.</p><p>— Ah... Entendi.</p><p>Ligeiramente tomei um gole do suco com gosto um pouco azedo, mas adocicado. O assunto a se mexer com Killua nunca foi uma especialidade. Desde que parei de falar com ele nunca mais tive coragem o suficiente para perguntar como ele estava ou não.</p><p>  Ainda assim não se tornaria estranho perguntar ao meu irmão sobre isso.</p><p>Gon: Ele disse que ia te visitar ontem de noite, mas ele te encontrou daquele jeito, e nem deu tempo de esclarecer as coisas.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>Calmamente ele bebia o seu suco, e me assuntando. Pois, por quais motivos ele estaria me visitando naquele dia se eu disse que ia ficar e assitir.</p><p>Isso é estranho.</p><p>Além do mais, era Killua de que estamos falando, e por mais uma questão na minha mente.</p><p>— Foi Killua que me achou desacordada?! O mestre Wing me disse que foi você que me achou!</p><p>Eu não sei porquê estou tão nervosa. Afinal, ele apenas me ajudou, e não ocorreu nada. Talvez, ele tenha ido ao meu quarto só para fazer as pazes. Ou talvez foi simplesmente por ordem de Gon. Porque meu irmão tem poder a fazer isso aos outros ao invés dele mesmo fazer.</p><p>Estava tão chocada por meu irmão estar tão mais calmo do que eu. Nem parecia ser ele. Primeiramente, seu jeito de beber tudo numa maior tranquilidade e sem agitação lhe faziam ser algo mais do que uma pessoa chique. Segundamente, ele dizia tudo numa calma que me assustava mais do que os demônios. E, por último, seus olhos pareciam não ligar muito com essa informação, como se tudo que estivesse fazendo fosse algo mínimo.</p><p>  Realmente, ele só tem doze anos?</p><p>Gon: O mestre Wing mentiu para você então.</p><p>— Mas por quê? Não tem motivos para esconder essa informação de mim!</p><p>  Os olhos de Gon passaram ligeiramente sobre mim, que largou o suco. Quando ele dava um último gole no suco que pediu, me olhou com confiança.</p><p>Gon: … Talvez ele tivesse percebido que vocês dois brigaram.</p><p>  Realmente não era preciso ter poderes para saber quando alguém brigava ou não. Estava bem na cara que fiquei mal tudo por culpa de Killua —não que deseja colocar a culpa nele— que fez todo aquele drama na luta de Gon.</p><p>— Isso pro acaso impede em alguma coisa? Killua e eu já poderíamos ter feito as pazes.</p><p>Gon: Por até ser... Mas Wing-san não queria que você ficasse perto de Killua por você se sentir mal.</p><p>Na verdade já me sentia mal desde aquele dia. Estar ou não com o Killua depois de dois meses naquele quarto não fazia diferença, já o mesmo quis me ignorar. Então, não seria de grande importância se o mestre tivesse me ajudado a ficar.mais longe dele, ou pelo menos é o que eu penso.</p><p>— Bem, isso é verdade, mesmo que não queira dizer. Killua e eu não nós falamos muito como antes, mas eu continuo aqui. Se não fosse por isso já teria ido embora para casa.</p><p>Gon: Pensei que você estava aqui por mim, e não por Killua.</p><p>— Sim, eu estou. Eu fiz uma promessa, não? Ficarei com você até que acharmos o nosso pai.</p><p>Ainda me lembro daquele dia estranho que ele chegou do nada, e pedindo que prometesse que ficasse com ele até fim. Ele estava estranho. Parecia que algo aconteceu. Mas tudo que me lembro desse dia é estar no quarto, pensando que ter ido a casa do mestre só foi um sonho.</p><p>Afinal, aquele dia foi realmente muito estranho.</p><p>— Além do mais… Não tem como eu voltar para casa.</p><p>  O suco está realmente bom. Um gosto tão esplêndido que esqueci no que significa comer de verdade. O suco estava quieto, e com pouco cor, como Gon está agora. Como um suco tão saboroso pode ser tão ruim para mim. Toda a atenção sobre a mesa sempre era a mim no momento em que sentia o olhar pesado de meu irmão.</p><p>  Algo em minha mente pedia para que falasse com ele, para que o clima entre nós não congele. Mas, eu não me sinto tão preparada em enfrenta-lo. Gon é um grande irmão, e um grande amigo. No entanto, a amizade que ganhei com os anos não valoriza a minha opinião, ou minha escolha. Desde o início, meu destino deveria ser escolhido por mim, mas, cada vez mais que afundo na água com a bolha fechada, mais chego a uma escuridão. A bolha criada pela família que me adotou, e cuidou de mim, não era nada além de mais um perigo eminente.</p><p>  Eu não me afogaria. Mas afundaria.</p><p>Gon: Por quanto tempo mais tenho que esperar para você me dizer a verdade?</p><p>— Um?</p><p>De desdém meu olhar se ergueu para ele. A atenção que ele dava para comer cada prato delicioso que o mesmo pediu, se desfez quando — só por um momento — parei de  sorrir.</p><p>Ele está sério.</p><p>Raro.</p><p>Para um menino idiota como ele.</p><p>— Contar o quê?</p><p>De novo, prestei atenção no suco mal tomado. Daria-me náuseas se bebesse mais desta cosia que tanto meu estômago rejeita.</p><p>  Porém, só estou fazendo isso para ele parasse de me olhar assim. Odiava quando alguém iniciava um interrogatório de algo que não é do assunto do outro. Menso que, por acidente, ele fizesse parte disso tudo.</p><p>Gon: Por quê não conta nada? Se eu não souber agora irei saber por outro. E, sou seu irmão mais velho! Tenho direito de saber...</p><p>  Quão chato.</p><p>  …</p><p>  Estar aqui é tão chato.</p><p>— Gon… estou cansada.</p><p>    Não sabia qual expressão eu poderia estar, mas sabia que não nenhuma boa. Fazia tempo que não me sentia assim, tão cansada. Nas outras nunca tinha sido tão extremo assim, e também não podia me expressar tanto quanto agora.</p><p>   A única coisa que quero agora é colocar minha cabeça no travesseiro, e esquecer esse lanche.</p><p>— Já basta para mim.</p><p>  E agora, Gon? Pareço tão patética para você?</p><p>  No entanto, ele se calou e voltou a olhar para sua comida ao invés de mim.</p><p>Gon: Sim...</p><p>— Obrigada por entender.</p><p>  Não estava nem ligando o que estou pedindo ou não. Depois de tudo isso, só me incomodava por estar aqui e não no meu quarto.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>